The darkness of the past Act 2: Sorcerer's wrath
by Mockingjaystories
Summary: Things have started to calm down in Fazbear's pizza. Only one is still crying everyday. Storm Jr. can't get over losing her boyfriend. Everyone tries to help her, but nothing works. Then she starts to hear voices in her head. She is hopeful. Might her boyfriend Leslie be calling her? Is Leslie alive? Is Storm Jr. insane? Or is it something way worse than those two?
1. The dark world

Greeting: Here we go. It's no longer Act 1. The second act will continue the story. I didn't even have to say it, but I said it anyway.  
Hello everyone and please enjoy!

( Fazbear's pizza. Early in the morning)

They were having a normal day. No fighting. No weird things happening. People were having a whole bunch of fun. The waiters and waitresses  
walked to the kitchen and brought pizzas to the excited and hungry families. The place had been redecorated.  
The toy animatronics were spending their day at the Arcade palace. In the ball pit to be exact. Freddy Fazbear's pizza was full of life.  
Mr. Fazbear was in his office pressing the buttons on the keyboard like his life depended on it. Office had been redecorated as well.  
With dust, dirt and a lot of books. Kitchen was the opposite of the office. Cooks and other staff ran in and out. Kitchen was clean apart from the pizza  
sauce stains on the counters. As always pizzeria was filled with happy young ones. Children ran all over the place and eventually they got tired  
and went to watch animatronic performances. Foxy, Vixey and Crystal were singing Pirates of the seven seas. Foxy had made that song himself.  
Foxy looked really big to the kids. His strong jaw went up and down as he sang. Foxy's teeth looked like they could be used to crush bones.  
Some of the kids wondered, what would happen, if Foxy bit his own tongue. It would probably be chopped in half.  
Foxy knelt down and waved at the kids, who waved back. Crystal tried not to laugh, because it would have interrupted her singing.  
She had a new skirt and she had gotten over the death of her human parents. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were sitting on the stage.  
They chatted with some older children and listened to Foxy's song.

" He can really sing, if he wants to. Look at him go!", Bonnie giggled. She had a girl sitting on her knee. Freddy was proud of his crew.  
Everyone had stayed strong and hadn't let the sadness take them away. Bonnie hadn't locked herself up into the basement like after her nightmare.  
Not a single day went by without Freddy thinking about all the questions. It was hard to imagine that just a few months ago, he and his friends  
had been taking care of a young boy. Not just any boy. The boy with the greatest power. A witch. The animatronics hadn't mentioned  
Leslie's name ever since that horrible day, when he died and the heart of a little wolf was broken. Freddy hadn't seen Storm Jr. in ages.  
She hadn't been on stage or with the children. The Circle of the hidden treasure looked weird with only three wolves. Freddy glanced at Fang,  
who was on stage by himself, talking to people. As soon as Foxy's song would end, it would be Fang's turn. Freddy felt a hand on his left shoulder.  
" Freddy! Are you alright?", Chica asked. Freddy had been staring forward with a weird look on his face.  
" Me? I'm fine. It's just that.. Storm Jr.", Freddy stuttered.  
" Oh! Yea! Poor little thing. If she just accepted that he isn't coming back, we could go on with our lives", Chica let out a deep sigh.  
" You really have let it all go? I don't think so. You know she can't just let him go", Bonnie said over Freddy's shoulder.  
Chica nodded: " You are right. Just like I couldn't let Foxy go. Love is strong. You can't simply forget it". They all agreed. The girl on Bonnie's lap had been listening.  
" Bonnie! Why doesn't Storm Jr. come out to play?", she asked.  
" Oh, sweetheart", Bonnie answered: " She is hurt. She will get better, if we just let her be".  
The girl didn't get it: " But my mom says that if someone's hurt, we need to put a band-aid on the cut".  
Bonnie chuckled: " No! Storm Jr. is hurt in another way. Emotionally. Like, remember when your granny went away?".  
" Yes", the girl said.  
" We couldn't fix you. You just kept on crying. You had to go home and be alone for a bit. Then you were happy again", Bonnie explained.  
The girl seemed to get it this time. Freddy looked at her.  
" Look! It's Nina! Can you see her?", Freddy pointed at another girl, who walked in with her father. The girl on Bonnie's lap got off her and ran to Nina.  
Together they went to see what Fang was up to.  
" Sweet! I love when children look up to Fang", Bonnie smiled.

Foxy ended his song and sat down. Kids climbed on him and touched his dangerous hook.  
Foxy was staying still, because he didn't of course want children to get hurt. Fang's song began in time and his wife and daughter came from behind the curtain.  
Storm and Willa waved their tails and encouraged the children to get on stage and dance. Kids loved this interactive style of singing and dancing.  
Willa was holding the hands of some kids as they jumped up and down together. The lights changed colour every time there was a chorus.  
The dance was simple and the song was even easier than that. Fang pointed at his friends, saying their names and the children had to say which animal it was.  
" He is my friend. He is my buddy. His name is Bulldozer and he is a...", Fang sang and pointed at the kids.  
" A bull!", the children shouted and giggled. Sometimes Fang said a name of something, that wasn't an animal. Like a chair or a pizza.  
Then the children had to say nothing. The song ended and Nina came to show something to Fang.  
" Do you want to see what I've learned?", Nina asked.  
" Of course", Fang said excitedly. Nina went to the other side of the stage and ran. She did a cool cartwheel in front of Fang. He didn't have to  
pretend to be amazed. He clapped his hands.  
" That was awesome", Fang smiled at her. Nina bowed to him and went to play with her friends. Willa was brushing her hair with the girls.  
They loved to brush her hair and fur. Fang was with Storm and they looked at their daughter. If only there had been two of them. Fang couldn't  
even count, how many times a child asked him, when Storm Jr. was going to come back. Fang would have at least wanted to see her.  
Only time when he had heard her voice had been four weeks ago. He had went into the basement to check on her. He had only seen the tip of her  
ear and a big leg in the darkness.  
" Leave me alone!", had been Storm Jr.'s only answer. Her voice had been cold and broken. She had sounded sick or wounded. Fang had realized to walk away.  
He was so worried about his daughter.

Nina and her friend were drawing Fang's family. Nina sighed, because she had experienced  
the wrath of Storm Jr. Nina was the girl, who had been holding Fang's hand while they had been walking down the dark staircase.  
Nina had also been one of Julisa's best friends, but after Julisa revealed her true self, Nina had been staying away from her.  
Nina's friend had been sick during that horrible day, so she had no clue about what had happened. Nina drew Willa, but hesitated with Storm Jr.  
" Do you miss her too? At least I do", her friend patted her back.  
" She wasn't a good girl, but I still want her to come back", Nina glanced at her. The girl was confused.  
" Why was she a bad girl? Should we tell mom and dad?", she asked. Nina remembered Julisa's lies. How long would it take for the parents to  
find out what happened? She and her friends would be in a big trouble. But the worst thought, was losing the animals.  
Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were their friends too. Nina had no idea what was going on. Her tiny mind couldn't imagine the motives of the bad wolves  
and the other wicked animals.  
" Hello! Can I draw too?", Julisa's voice interrupted Nina's thoughts. Julisa was standing in front of them. She was smiling, but it was fake.  
" Of course! Come Julisa! We are drawing Fang and his family", the girl told her before Nina could say anything. Nina tried not to look at her.  
Julisa grabbed the crayon and drew a big wolf with the biggest belly in the world. Two girls giggled, but Nina just let out a tiny chuckle.  
Julisa knew she was afraid of her.  
" Do you have all of your socks? Last week, during my birthday party, someone left a sock in my room", Julisa asked.  
" I have my both socks. They are both pink. Did you lose a sock, Nina?", their friend asked.  
" I wasn't there!", Nina answered quickly.  
" But how? You two are best friends. Why wouldn't you come to her birthday?", the girl asked from Nina.  
" I don't like Julisa's house. It's creepy", Nina said sounding very rude.  
" It's my granny's. Her father built that house himself. Granny says, it has sentimental value", Julisa answered. Nina still wouldn't look at her. Nina had lied.  
Julisa knew exactly what it was all about. Nina had wanted Julisa to explain everything to her, but she had declined.  
Nina was angry and wasn't going to forgive her. The girls drew Fang's stage and added Foxy's ship to the background. Vixey came to them and admired  
their fabulous drawing. She giggled at Storm Jr.'s big belly and the girls laughed with her. They tickled her and had fun.  
Some boys joined the game and soon it turned into tag. Vixey was getting overwhelmed. She got help from the new animatronics.  
The slaves, who they had saved during the battle. Two coyotes were brothers and had always been by themselves. In the pizzeria they had found out  
that they loved children. The other one was shiny red and the other coyote looked like a rainbow. Kids loved his bright fur and could play  
with him all day long. Children, who had been Shadow's fans, had become the coyotes' fans. Which was a good thing in its own way.  
Shadow had broken down after Leslie's death. He wasn't as bad as Storm Jr., but after all Leslie had been his only friend for such a long time.  
He spent most of his time with his new friend Eclipse. The only human, who was in contact with Shadow, was Betsy.  
The girl, who had found him and Leslie from the rain. Betsy had asked about Leslie many times, but Shadow hadn't had the heart to tell her.

Shadow's favorite place was Nadia's room. She had her relaxing sessions there. Sometimes they even talked about losing a loved one.  
Nadia had her legs crossed and she told everyone to close their eyes.  
" Inhale and exhale slowly. Remember not to speed up. Just breathe", Nadia told them. Shadow's arms moved up and down as he meditated.  
He used his mind powers to get out of his body. He could feel the people around him and he could hear Nadia's soft voice.  
Shadow felt Eclipse next to him and the furry carpet beneath his feet.  
" You feel warm, but not too warm. Just enough, so it gives you comfort. Imagine the happiest day of your life", Nadia said to the people in the room.  
Shadow tried to imagine the day he was made. He remembered the table and the face of Leslie's dad. Shadow remembered his voice and the smell  
of the room. Shadow crossed his fingers and wished Leslie was in there with him.  
" Together our lives will get better. I promise you", Shadow heard his own voice. The memories flew by. Something touched his right side.  
It was Eclipse, who had come closer. Was Shadow crying? Why was Eclipse close to him? Did he look like he was suffering? Shadow didn't know.  
He had entered the mind world. He was everywhere, but still nowhere. Shadow hadn't managed to get there very often. He decided to enjoy the feeling.  
He was warm and relaxed. His arms went limp and he felt like he was floating. There were people and animatronics in the other world.  
Their thoughts and dreams. Most of them were happy. Playing, having fun and eating delicious pizza. There was also a tiny bit of darkness.  
A little, insignificant mind. No joy left. No dreams. They had all been taken away from her. Shadow heard Storm Jr.  
" Am I so worthless? Is that what this is? Are my hopes and dreams nothing? Why can't I just take my life? It's nothing.  
My life isn't life at this point", Storm Jr.'s sobbing voice said. Shadow lost his relaxed state. For a while he was inside Storm Jr.  
The pain hit him like thousand trains. Shadow gasped and lost his consciousness.  
" Shadow! Wake up! What's wrong?", Eclipse's voice woke him up. Shadow rose and looked at the terrified children. Eclipse hugged him.  
" Thank god, you are alright. I feared the worst", Eclipse said, relieved.  
" Yeah! I am okay. No worries", Shadow answered and patted his back.  
" Should we continue?", Nadia asked.  
" Of course. I just went too deep into the relaxation. Let's continue", Shadow said and nodded to the children.  
" What happened to you?", Eclipse whispered.  
" I just saw Storm Jr. She is in the basement", Shadow explained. Eclipse nodded and looked sad.  
" Should we go to see her? I bet the darkness around her is making her feel worse. She should come here and play with the colorful coyote.  
That would cheer her up for sure", Eclipse suggested.  
Shadow shrugged: " Who knows. But I can say that, you won't be able to bring her up here. She's too bereft". Shadow and Eclipse decided not to go.  
Everyone else had made the same conclusion.

No one was in the basement. It was as dark as in the middle of the night. A lonely lamp was  
shining its dim light at the dirty floor. The light flickered every now and then. The balls of dust were mostly standing still and gathering up on the floor.  
There were slabs that the floor was made out of. Every second slab was black and the others were white. Normal color pallet of Fazbear's pizza.  
Only things decorating the floor were puddles. It seemed like no one had been there for a while. Even ghosts would have felt uncomfortable in there.  
The windows had been shut tightly, so there was absolutely no wind. A little breeze would have been nice to have.  
Wind would have made the basement even colder than it was. The papers were freezing and the puddles on the floor froze completely during winter.  
It was silent and cold. Two worst things put together. Someone seemed to like it nevertheless. A small sob was heard. Wolf was crying.  
It was Storm Jr. in the darkest corner of the room. She had curled up into a ball and her tears fell down to her knees. It was a comfortable position for her.  
It reminded of the time, when she had been hiding in the closet. She had been afraid of death. Afraid of the Elders' revenge.  
Storm had been punished and she was the next one to go. Storm Jr. had sent a wish to somebody to save her, so she could hug her mother one more time.  
Storm Jr. gasped.  
" I tried to kill her for real? Why didn't I remember this back then? Why was I so stupid? I don't deserve to live!", she hit her own forehead.  
The world was upside down. She had been afraid of death in the closet. Now she was afraid that she was going to stay alive.  
That she would have suffer for eternity.

Storm Jr. picked up the knife again.  
" It doesn't hurt. Just push it through your core and it will all be over. Then you can be with Leslie forever", she told herself. The knife came closer like an angel.  
It was just an object, but Storm Jr. had learned to treat it like it was alive. It had been her only friend since Leslie died.  
" It was my fault. If I had just told my parents about my feelings, everything would have been okay. I'm sorry, Leslie. I'm sorry", Storm Jr. said as the knife  
went inside her. She could feel the oil drip to the floor. The knife went deeper and deeper. Then suddenly she pulled it out.  
" No! No. No. No! Why can't I do it? Is this what the world wants from me? Is this my punishment?", Storm Jr. shouted at the ceiling. She hit the wall next to her.  
It was made out of tough concrete. Storm Jr. kept on punching it until her knuckles were bleeding. " I don't deserve to live! I don't deserve to live! I don't...", she shouted, but her voice broke in the midway.

The stairs were above her. She could hear someone's steps.  
" Who's there?", Storm Jr. asked as she heard the door open.  
" It's just me. Don't tell me to go away, please", soft voice said.  
" Bonnie. Why have you come? Shouldn't you be upstairs?", Storm Jr. asked. The blue bunny walked closer to her.  
" I heard you shout and hit somehing. I am worried about you. Have you been punching the wall again?", Bonnie asked. Storm Jr. got up and walked to the light.  
She nodded to her. Bonnie's eyes widened. Storm Jr. was horrible looking. Her eyes had two scars coming down the cheeks. Tears had begun to rust her metal.  
Rust had dyed her fur brown. Storm Jr. had been tearing her fur off. Some of it was missing and it was nasty. Bonnie didn't know, if it was Storm Jr. or Mangle.  
" Storm Jr. Come here girl", Bonnie beckoned her to come. Storm Jr. went in front of her and she wrapped her arms around Storm Jr.  
" Why are you in here all by yourself? This place is driving you mad. Please come out! The children miss their singer wolfy", Bonnie told her.  
" But I can't sing anymore. My throat is not well", Storm Jr. said. Bonnie did hear a difference. Storm Jr. really sounded like she was ill or something.  
As she spoke there was a rattling sound coming from her mouth. Bonnie wondered what she had done to herself.  
Her stomach was filled with cuts and the fur around them had turned black. Oil stains. Same thing was going on with the arms.  
" Give me that knife. You don't need it", Bonnie tried to take the knife from Storm Jr.  
" No!", Storm Jr. hid it behind her back.  
" This is my dear friend. I don't want him to leave my side", her eyes became teary again. Bonnie put her hands up.  
" This is madness. Look at yourself! You think hurting yourself will bring him back?", Bonnie said, shocked. Storm Jr. began to cry.  
Bonnie realized she had done a mistake.  
" Sorry! I shouldn't have mentioned Leslie", Bonnie tried to correct it.  
" Would have he wanted you to live like this? Live on. For Leslie", Bonnie tried another tactic. Storm Jr. nodded and hugged Bonnie.  
" I miss him. I miss him so much", Storm Jr. sobbed.  
" I do too. You are not alone. We all loved him. A boy at the beginning of his life. He was a sweet guy. We will always remember him", Bonnie petted her head.  
Storm Jr. let go and walked to the corner.  
" Thank you, Bonnie. I appreciate your help, but I need to be alone. I am truly mad. But I don't have much else. I simply don't want anything else  
anymore", Storm Jr. said in a sad tone. Luckily she wasn't crying anymore. Bonnie wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words.  
She just stood there, staring at Storm Jr.  
" I..I..don't want you to suffer. You have been one of our happiest animatronics ever. Goldie said, that even Springtrap almost loses to you", Bonnie told her.  
Storm Jr. lied down on the floor and held the knife close to her like it was a teddy bear.  
" Is there someone you would like to meet? Can I make you feel better?", Bonnie asked. She decided to make a straight question.  
" Scarlett would be nice. She usually has something to say. And she was a close one with Leslie as well. We can miss him together", Storm Jr. closed her eyes.  
Bonnie nodded even though Storm Jr. couldn't see it. Bonnie's ears drooped and she walked up the stairs. As soon as she had closed the door,  
Storm Jr. began to cry again.

Farewell: First chapter of this Act. Don't feel sad for Storm Jr. Everything will get better. I promise. After christmas I can finally say: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	2. A new wicked life

Greeting: Hi readers. Just thought I'd say... There are two basements under the pizzeria. One is where Luna and Eclipse live.  
There are many animatronics in there. The second one is the dark basement. It's where Storm Jr. is. Got it? Enjoy.

( Summers' residence. The Legends)

Jeremy's house was in bits. The Legends had lost their home and now they had to move.  
There weren't any other abandoned houses in the area, so the Legends had decided to go further. There was only one place where they could go.  
Leslie's old house was a perfect place for them to go in. It was far away from other homes, it had trees all around and the backyard was perfect for Oni ryu.  
It's like it was built to be their house. Legends were still getting used to their new hideout.  
Bunch of wolves had moved into Leslie's room and their bed was messy. The table in the middle of the kitchen had been moved over to the living room.  
Fredbear had chosen the room of Leslie's parents to be his.  
Springlock was as wicked as ever and she loved her room, because she had to share it with Hank and his wolves. Salazar and Electra had the room upstairs.  
Salazar was angry at Fredbear, because he was no longer the Elder lord. To be honest there was no Elder lord at all. Fredbear had expected to get it to himself.  
They both were surprised by the Masters' decision. There had been other weird and unexpected things happening all around.  
The paintings painted by Delilah had been on the walls. The Legends had wanted to tear them down, but Fredbear had stopped them.  
No one was sure why he would do such a thing, but they didn't resist.  
The guards at the backyard had been patrolling at night, when something or someone had killed them all. Their heads had been chopped off.  
This had made the other guards paranoid and now they had nobody guarding the house.  
Someone could just walk in and slit Fredbear's throat and nobody could stop them. Things were going well inside the house though. Slaves were doing their work.  
" Come on, you worthless walking trash cans! You can clean that floor better!", Springlock was shouting to the slaves.  
She had her whip with her and sometimes she hit a slave with it.  
" You don't have time to relax! Next time we meet our singer friends, you can thank the other slaves for leaving us.  
They left, so now you have to do all their work as well", Hank was beside her. He had a motivational speech for the slaves.  
" Those guys did wrong when they left this place, right?", Springlock asked. No one answered.  
" Answer me!", she shouted angrily.  
" Yes, they did. Their place was here with us!", the slaves shouted back.  
" Good boys and girls", Springlock seemed to be proud of them. Hank wasn't sure how this would affect the slaves. Springlock's whip hit a back of a wolf.  
The wolf screamed in pain. Hank glanced at Springlock.  
" Sorry. I couldn't resist", she smiled at him.  
" The slaves, who don't respect me and my servants will have to spend the next night with me", Springlock told the slaves. Hank rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.  
The three wolves had been having fun with the slaves Springlock had brought into their room. Hank had been thinking about Storm a lot.  
After Storm, torturing had become boring. Especially when Springlock didn't give him a chance to do anything.  
" You think we have done enough, Springlock", Hank asked.  
" Springlock, who?", she asked and expected Hank to add something.  
Hank sighed: " Springlock the Elder bunny". Springlock gasped in excitement.  
" It does have a pretty tasty sound in it, doesn't it", she was looking at the ceiling. Springlock had gotten a promotion.  
The Elder Springlock was even more arrogant than the Legend Springlock. She had become very cocky.  
" You are right, my sweet husky. I think we should leave these slaves alone", Springlock answered and walked away with Hank.  
They were still friends, but Springlock's selfishness was annoying sometimes.  
" Are they still there? I don't want the whip anymore", a slave asked from the slave next to him.  
" They are gone. Don't be afraid. We'll help you with the wounds", the other slave comforted him.  
" Is it true guys? Is there someone really helping us?", a third slave asked.  
" What are you talking about?", the second slave asked.  
" The guards. Did they die? Might it be Storm or the cats?", the excited slave asked.  
" I have no idea. Let's not have high hopes. We will be rotting in here forever", the first slave looked at the other two.  
The others looked at the floor and began to clean it again.  
The wounded slave had spent a night in Springlock's room and suffered more than anyone else of the cleaners. The slaves had a whole new house to clean.  
Some of them had friends in the pizzeria. Some of them had had the chance to join them, but they had been too scared.  
Hank and Springlock had given them more work in order to punish the animatronics, who had left. Slaves were exhausted and tired.  
Each one had been flogged at least once. Some animatronics were filled with whip marks and signs of torturing. Some had only one or two.  
Springlock seemed to like cats and bunnies. Wolves had been mostly spared from the unforgiving whip.  
Although there were a lot of things the slaves were talking about. The dead guards and this mysterious fighter.  
Someone was after the Legends quite clearly. Someone was always watching them and studying their moves.  
They would have to kill this thing as fast as possible, but it was always faster than them. Some slaves had seen someone flee from the scene.  
The slaves had described it as a flying hood. It was using the trees and the bushes to its advantage.  
The Elders started to think that maybe coming there had been a bad idea. The place hadn't been completely deserted when they came.  
One room had been clean and there was some food on the table. Somebody had been sitting on a chair having a lunch.  
It had been someone's home before the Legends had come. The Summers had been gone for a long time. This guy knew how to survive.  
The Legends had found a stick from the couch. It had looked like a weapon. It was probably suppose to be a weapon, but it hadn't been finished yet.  
This weird creature was their biggest concern right now.

( Month earlier)

Salazar was with Fredbear. They had just landed on the backyard of Leslie's old house. Both Elders had seen their work be thrown to waste.  
All of it was simply gone for good. The Legends had failed one last time. That wasn't enough to describe how much they had messed up.  
There was no going back. Leslie had killed himself along Jenner. Salazar was truly afraid of what was going to happen.  
He wasn't sure about Fredbear, who seemed oddly calm.  
" What is he up to? I hope he isn't thinking about running away from this", Salazar thought. Fredbear peered at the new house.  
" I think this might be a good place for us. It's lonely and there are no people around", Fredbear said to everyone behind him and Salazar.  
Animatronics agreed by muttering something.  
" They are unsure as well. They realize how serious the situation is. This time the Masters will literally skin us", Salazar felt like his stomach was full of lightning.  
Electra felt the tension. She glanced at Salazar.  
" Don't be afraid, sir. If you show your fear, they will be scared too. You must stay strong", Electra said in his mind.  
He looked up at the house and began to examine it.  
" I think this will be perfect. Let's settle here", he agreed with Fredbear. The Legends came in and the slaves started to clean the place up.  
Baron, Electra and Okami went to the basement and made it the mediatation room. Electra called the Elders in and began to summon the Masters.  
Salazar went to the front with Fredbear. Baron, Okami, Electra and Springlock were in there with them. Salazar was calm and angry.  
He didn't want to seem weak, while kneeling beside the confident yellow bear. Electra's power was filling the room. She was muttering words in a weird language.  
She had sat on her knees and closed her eyes. Springlock gasped every time a noise was heard. Baron was ready to face the fact that they would die.  
He hadn't tried to be optimistic. He thought it was stupid to think that for whatever reason Masters wouldn't kill them on the spot.  
Instead he wanted to die as an Elder. Not as a scared animatronic. Baron had decided to stay strong to the end. Electra opened her eyes and spoke calmly.  
" The Masters have been summoned, my lord", she said to Salazar. He nodded to her. The two spectral cats appeared in front of them.  
Red eyed cat looked around looking for a black eyed boy, but couldn't find any.  
Elleroth looked disappointed: " I see two things already. We seem to have moved to another place. Also, my son isn't here". Black walked to the front.  
" I hope you have good news, but your expressions indicate something else. Mind explaining this to us?", Black was seriously mad.  
" Master Black... we saw him. The thing is..we..", Salazar started.  
" What? Did something happen again? Did my brave Elders run away once more?", Black said mockingly.  
" We..we.. We did everything right. It was the witch. He did an unexpected thing. He caused his own death", Fredbear explained, stuttering. The Masters stopped.  
" Would you repeat, please? I think I am losing my sense of hearing", Elleroth asked angrily.  
" He died. But Masters.. There was nothing we could do", Fredbear tried to calm them down.  
" He is dead! You worthless pieces of nothing! How are we suppose to wake up the Apocalypse witch, if Ornica's second form is dead?!", Black lost his mind.  
Salazar and Fredbear felt the force strangling them.  
" Black! Let go. We should fight against our anger", Elleroth told him. Salazar and Fredbear fell to the floor and gasped for breath.  
" Tell us! What exactly happened?", Elleroth asked.  
" Oni ryu got furious after the witch had beaten him up. The house was on fire and falling apart.  
The witch had been hurt in the battle and he was dying, so he made the house fall. His wounds were too great. He wouldn't have survived anyway.  
He wanted to make sure that he would die without a doubt", Salazar explained.  
" And his parents?", Black asked.  
" They died in the battle. I killed the father and Electra killed the mother", Fredbear told him.  
" Correction! The mother killed herself. I was just chasing after her and those little fox gals", Electra corrected. The Masters thought for a bit.  
They seemed to be talking inside their own head.  
" You know.. I think we should kill you all. I am not as hopeful and controlled as Elleroth. But, I trust him. He says that the Apocalypse will start.  
I don't see how, but I guess we'll have to just wait and see what comes out of this", Black told the Elders.  
" You will be punished though", Elleroth said.  
" From now on you aren't the Elder lord, Salazar", Elleroth told him.  
" Who will it be then?", Springlock asked even though she knew the answer.  
" No one! Salazar and Fredbear are now together the Elder lord", the Masters said at the same time.  
" What?", everyone asked in shock. This wasn't the answer Springlock had expected.  
" You both had your chances, but you both failed. Whoever makes our day and gives us something to be proud of, becomes the Elder lord.  
Until then, you two share the Elder lord's power", Black said. The Masters waited for their reaction.  
" Thank you for giving us another chance", Fredbear thanked.  
" You don't deserve it, but something tells me this isn't over", Elleroth told them: " Also.. Springlock the bunny". The golden bunny rose and looked at the floor.  
" Yes, my great lords?", Springlock asked, stressed.  
" Fredbear has become part of this group and is now partly the Elder lord. We think you, as his second in command, deserve to become an Elder.  
Elder lord's most loyal servant can't be a Legend", Elleroth told her. Springlock felt the power of the black blood grow. She became an Elder just like that.  
Usually it would have taken three Elders to do it, but Elleroth could easily do it all by himself. It didn't require complicated rituals or words.  
" Thank you, my Masters", Springlock had deep respect in her voice. Fredbear was proud. Salazar on the other hand was in shock.  
" But..but.. Electra has been my servant as well. Why doesn't she get to become an Elder too? She has worked so hard", he asked.  
" Electra doesn't need any new powers. A Legend, who can defeat your old wife and son, isn't in need of more strenght", Black answered.  
Then the Masters disappeared. No one had died and Salazar was confused.  
" What! How can we be both Elder lords? There can only be one", Fredbear asked.  
Salazar growled at him: " Let's keep our mouths shut and take care of our own animatronics. You have yours and I have mine".  
Fredbear turned up his nose and nodded carefully. Salazar stood up angrily and walked out.  
" Baron, Okami, Electra! Let's go", Salazar told them. The two Elders and a Legend followed him. Fredbear was staring at the grey floor.  
He had expected to at least see Salazar watch him take his place. Springlock waited and gave him some time to take it in.  
" Fred? Are you okay? Should I leave you alone?", she asked after a while.  
Fredbear shook his head still staring at the floor: " You can stay. We are Elders now. You are no longer under my command. We are equal".  
Springlock grawled to him and patted his back.  
" I will still be calling you my lord. After you slaughter Goldie and his friends, the Masters will make Salazar bow before you", Springlock said. Fredbear smiled a bit.  
The thought of killing Golden freddy again was more than sweet. They were sitting there for a while. Fredbear still had a chance.

( Salazar. Now)

He was on his bed facing away from the door. The window in front of him had bunch of dead flies between the inner glass and the outer glass.  
The wiew wasn't something to admire. Nothing more than just stones. There weren't even any trees out there.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Electra opening the door.  
" I didn't give you permission to walk in", he said angrily.  
" I'm sorry, sir. I thought that this was my room too and that I would be able to come in and out without asking", Electra apologized.  
Salazar grunted and slumped down onto the bed.  
" Stop trying to read my mind!", Salazar commanded.  
" What other choice do I have? You won't talk to me. You won't tell me what's bothering you", Electra listed. Salazar grunted again in anger.  
" Right now, I am being bothered by an annoying wolf, who won't shut up", he turned around. Electra took a step closer to him.  
" An annoying wolf, who even dares to come closer to me", Salazar added.  
" The slaves are getting restless. They are starting to think you left us or something", Electra told him.  
" Who cares about some stupid slaves? They are just trash taking up space. Now I can't even watch them die in the arena", Salazar looked like he wanted to spit at Electra.  
" That was not my point, sir. We have two Elder lords, so things are starting to get out of hand", she said. Salazar stood up and walked to her.  
He put his snout up on her face.  
" Why won't you ask Fred to fix everything? His mate is an Elder. He's got a lot more power than I", Salazar asked.  
" Like the Masters said. I am powerful enough as a Legend", Electra answered.  
" Yeah right", Salazar said sarcastically.  
" I will not stay aside and watch you abandon everything. Fredbear is laughing at you right now.  
Are you going to rot here or will you show him who's the real leader here?", Electra said determinedly.  
" Don't talk to me like that, Legend! I am your lord and you obey", Salazar said angrily.  
" Yes you are. I am your servant and I need you. Whoever loses will not only lose the leadership, he will lose his head", Electra had a begging look in her eyes.  
She knelt down.  
" Please, my lord. Give your servants what they need. Give us a true leader to follow, so we won't have to follow that dumb bear", Electra begged.  
Salazar felt angry again, but this time he knew who to focus it on.  
" Rise, my humble Electra", Salazar told her. She rose and stood still.  
" I except your request", he said. Electra bowed a little. Salazar walked out of the room with his soul full of determination.  
Electra smiled: " Let's hope you won't get killed. You are my mate and I see it in you. For the first time, I might let somebody live". There was no one to hear her.  
After that, Salazar put things back in place.  
" No talking!", he shouted to the slaves as he walked past them. Fredbear was astonished by Salazar's might. There wasn't anything to do.  
Why was Salazar so ready for a battle? Elleroth had been sure that something would happen. Leslie was dead and Jenner no longer existed.  
Fredbear had no idea what to prepare for. All he could do for now, was to be stronger than Salazar. He tried to at least seem stronger than Salazar.  
This would mean war. They were in a bad situation. Both would have wanted to kill the other, but the Masters were too unpredictable.  
Who knows what they might have done, if a battle had happened between the two Elders. It was a cold war within that one house.  
They couldn't strike or do anything violent. Fredbear had many followers. More than before, but still less than Salazar.  
Most of the Legends and normal animatronics hadn't chosen sides. A good exampel was Hank. He had always been loyal to the Elders.  
He helped both, so nobody could tell which one he was supporting more. In fact, Hank didn't know it himself either.  
Hank could say at the end, that he had always been loyal to the winner. Everyone was unsure of what would come out of all this.  
And just like that wasn't enough, more animatronics were attacked by the mysterious creature. It was so fast and agile.  
Nobody could even tell, if it was a human or an animatronic. Some said it was an animatronic, because of how good it was at aiming its bow.  
The others believed that it was Leslie's ghost getting revenge on them.  
" We killed him and now he's not gonna rest until we are all dead", was a common thing to say. This had never happened before.  
They were used to living in a war. Never knowing when the next battle would begin. They weren't in a war anymore.  
This thing was hunting them down one by one. The animatronics died in so many cruel and brutal ways. The Legends had faced a new enemy. Fear!  
They had never watched their backs while doing normal things. Death had been around the corner all the time, but not like this. It didn't even spare any slaves.  
It was only the start. Things were about to get even more dangerous than before. Soon the thing hunting them, would be the smallest of their problems.  
The thing Masters were talking about. It was coming. No one would be safe.

Farewell: Exciting things will begin in the next chapter. Until then: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	3. To the bright light

Greeting: One emotional chapter left before the real plot begins. In case you are wondering, The first act was so long, that I'm trying to  
make this as long as possible, so these two acts would be about the same length.

( Scarlett. Basement 5 PM)

The door made a tiny screech as it opened slowly. It seemed like the door wanted to warn everyone of her. Scarlett had no idea why she was so nervous.  
She walked down a step. Scarlett didn't let the door close on its own. She held it with her hand and allowed it to close slower than normally.  
Only sound the door made was at the end. It was just a little bang, but the echo amblified it.  
Scarlett gasped a little and was too afraid to move any part of her body. The stairscase was made out of hard concrete.  
Scarlett's feet stayed quiet as she tiptoed down the steps. There were paper plate dolls on the walls. Abandoned, forgotten, tangled.  
Scarlett wondered, who had made them. She recognized Toy bonnie and Mangle. She saw a smiling golden bunny on the wall.  
It must have been Springtrap. The paper plate version of him was happy. Golden freddy must have put it in there to get it out of sight.  
The loss had made him very sad. Scarlett felt sorry for these two friends. She read the text that was written on the paper plate Mangle.  
" To my best friend, Mangle. I hope you'll feel better soon", Scarlett read it, whispering.  
The name of the maker had been smudged and someone had written horrible things on the wall next to it.  
Scarlett felt bad for whoever had made the Mangle doll. She got an idea while staring at the text. Scarlett took it off the wall carefully and held it gently.  
Soon the stairs ended and she was in the middle of the gloomy room. Scarlett was trying to listen for any sounds that may come.

The basement was dead. Just pure dead silence. She gathered her courage and looked for Storm Jr.  
Scarlett hadn't seen her for a long time and based on Bonnie's expression, she was a shock to look at.  
Scarlett noticed a small tip of a messy tail sticking out under the table. There was a foot next to it. Scarlett went closer.  
" Storm Jr. Are you in there?", she asked as she knelt beside the table. The lonely wolf was awake, but didn't answer.  
" Bonnie told me that you wanted to see me. Is that true, sweetie?", Scarlett asked again. Finally Storm Jr. opened her mouth.  
" I meant it as a joke. Didn't think she would actually send you down to this misery", Storm Jr. sounded depressed.  
" I'm sorry, sweetie. Would you come out of there? The floor isn't a good place for a kind wolf like you to lie on. Could you do it, sweetie?", Scarlett asked.  
" Only, if you stop calling me sweetie and stop making me sadder", Storm Jr. answered with frustration in her voice.  
" Okay, Storm Jr. Could you come out, so I could see your state?", Scarlett asked for the second time. Storm Jr. grawled out and stood up.  
Her state was as horrible as Scarlett had expected.  
" Why have you done this to yourself? Don't ruin your pretty fur. We need to fix you", Scarlett examined her arms.  
" My fur has no use any longer. Every time something touches it, I remember how Leslie was so close to me. I want it off. I want it off!", Storm Jr. began to rip the fur off her right shoulder.  
Scarlett grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes.  
" Stop it! It's okay. I know how you feel. I miss him too. I loved Leslie as much as you did", Scarlett told her.  
" No, you don't!", Storm Jr. broke free: " Everyone seems to know how I feel. Well, none of you actually do! You haven't spent time with him.  
He was just a tool to you. You haven't seen to kind look in his eyes".  
" No, but it doesn't mean that we have just forgotten him", Scarlett told her. Storm Jr. was starting to hyperventilate. She looked away as the tears filled her eyes.  
" I also brought this to you", Scarlett remembered the paper plate Mangle. Storm Jr. looked at her and she handed it over.  
" I don't know what this is. Who made this?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" I don't know, but they really loved Mangle. She was hurt just like you. They made it for her, because they loved her. Just like we love you", Scarlett smiled at her comfortingly.  
" Mangle was hurt physically and also mentally. Kids ripped her to bits and she became sad. You miss Leslie and focus your misery to yourself.  
Good friends and loved ones help you survive. This is a proof of that", Scarlett saw Storm Jr. realize what she was saying. Storm Jr. ran at her and hugged her tightly.  
" This does bring comfort, but it's soon driven over by the pain. Help me", Storm Jr. begged, crying. Scarlett hugged her back. They stayed like this for a bit.  
" It hurts and the pain doesn't want to go away. Together we will get over it", Scarlett's comforting words made Storm Jr. look at her eyes.  
" But I'm afraid that I'll forget Leslie. I don't want to. I'll stay as his girlfriend forever", Storm Jr. said.  
" What? Is that what you think? Oh, poor girl. Getting over his death doesn't mean forgetting Leslie. He will always be with you. Always", Scarlett answered.  
Storm Jr. went close to her chest snuggly. They snuggled a little bit longer until Storm Jr. dried her tears.  
" I wanna see my mom and dad", she said. Scarlett grabbed her hand and led her out of the basement.  
Storm Jr. couldn't show herself to the people, so she went onto the backstage through the staff hall.

Scarlett went to get Fang's crew and Mike, who would be able to fix Storm Jr. Scarlett talked to Mike first.  
" Storm Jr.? She has come upstairs? How wonderful. Let me play with these children a little longer. I think they'll soon have to go home", Mike told Scarlett.  
Fang, Storm and Willa were so happy to hear that their lost family member had decided to let them help. Storm Jr. was waiting on the table.  
She lay there the same way Leslie had. The room was clean. Unlike after Leslie had died.  
She had been in the corner for almost a day before running into the basement.  
There was a mirror above her and Storm Jr. could finally see the true horror of her wounds. Arms looked like they had been peeled.  
Snout was broken and there was some metal showing in there. It glinted in the bright light. After all the weeks, even normal lights almost made her blind.  
Lucky for her. She couldn't stare at the reflection long enough to notice the places where she had only partly ripped the fur.  
It was all soaky and nasty. Storm Jr. waited and stood up at one point. She had never seen anything so shocking before.  
That place was filled with memories of her and Leslie. His hair had moved a little when Storm Jr. had been staring at him. While sleeping, Leslie had looked calm.  
Apart from that, he always had seemed to be stressed and uneasy. Storm Jr. heard another tear hit the floor.  
She had heard the sound so many times during the past weeks, that she got comfort from that. Storm Jr. looked down and saw the tiny puddle.  
Did crying help her? Storm Jr. had been thinking about it. What was the point of crying? She wiped her tears the hundredth time.  
" Storm Jr.? How's my baby girl?", Fang said behind her. She turned around and saw her family. Willa walked closer and grabbed Storm Jr.'s hand.  
" I'm so happy you came. We aren't mad at you anymore", Willa said and waited for her to answer.  
" It's not that. I just can't live anymore. I came, because Scarlett told me you could help", Storm Jr. answered. Fang and Storm came to her and petted her head.  
" Of course we can help. If you let us and if you want us to do something", Storm said, worried.  
" Let me have a look at your wounds. Please", Fang asked. Storm Jr. nodded a little. Fang examined her and gasped in shock.  
" Oh my! Mike needs to fix you immediately. How did all of this happen?", Fang said.  
" I couldn't let the pain take over. I simply wanted to think about physical pain more than my sorrow. This was the only way", Storm Jr. told them.  
Willa gasped and covered her mouth. Willa had expected Storm Jr. to be crying, but that she would hurt herself.  
That Storm Jr. would tear off her own fur, had been beyond Willa's expectations. Mike came soon enough and began to clean Storm Jr.  
Willa was holding her hand and talking to her all the time.  
" It won't hurt. He will just replace your cover with a new one. Soon you'll have a brand new fur with bright colors", Willa said.  
Their snouts touched each other and Willa was smiling at her. She was more than relieved to have her sister back.  
Fang and Storm helped Mike in every single way they could. Storm Jr. didn't whimper or groan at all. Mike took off most of her teeth and her snout cover.  
Storm Jr. had obviously been biting something hard, because the teeth were broken. Snout cover had the huge hole in it, so it needed to be changed.  
For a moment she could see the endoskeleton inside her snout as it was no longer covered by the plastic plate.  
Before Mike started to work with her chest cover, he had to weld the wounds that went deeper inside. Storm Jr. had stabbed herself many times.  
After that Mike changed the chest cover. It looked like a very dangerous job, which it was.  
Mike knew what he was doing, but still Fang and Storm gasped a few times during the process.  
" What did happen here? What would do a mess like this?", Mike asked. Storm Jr. decided to tell him.  
" I found some liguid from the shelf. It was some sort of acid I think", she told him. Mike nodded in agreement. Storm Jr.'s knee was the worst one yet.

" Beautiful! Perfect! It's done", Mike said finally. Fang and Storm helped their daughter up. Willa hugged her.  
" My sister.. you are your old self again", Willa said, smiling.  
" Thank you, Mike. You are an angel. I should have never killed you", Fang told him.  
" I think it's too late now. You can't really make me human again", Mike laughed.  
" I didn't mean that. I just wanted you to know, how grateful I am. You have given us the greatest gift of all time. Our daughter", Fang said.  
" My fingers were just doing their work. I did what I was best at", Mike said and blew at the screwdriver like it was a gun in a glassical western movie.  
Storm Jr. was given a mirror. She looked at herself. The pretty wolf was staring back at her.  
She remembered the dream where Jenner had shown her what she would look like as a human. There was a mirror in that too.  
Storm Jr. looked almost like her old self, but something was still wrong. Something had changed. Storm Jr. saw her own depressed face.  
She wasn't the same wolf as before. Love had come and it had went as fast as it had come. Love had left marks on her.  
She felt Leslie leaning against her on the back of a dragon.  
" Storm Jr.?", Mike asked. She turned around.  
" I look beautiful. Thanks Mike", Storm Jr. thanked him.  
" No problem", Mike said happily and left. He whistled as he walked. The wolves had some time alone, before Scarlett came in.  
" Can I come in?", Scarlett asked.  
" Come. We were just leaving", Fang told her.  
" Wow! Mike did a wonderful job. You are so pretty", Scarlett looked at the new Storm Jr.  
" No matter how pretty or ugly she is, we just want her to be happy", Storm rubbed her daughter's head.  
Scarlett smiled and looked, if there were any signs of happiness in Storm Jr.'s eyes. There weren't any.  
" Would you like to meet my old friends, Storm Jr.? I think you would like them. They helped me to get through my hard life as a prisoner inside my body", Scarlett suggested.  
" Go! Scarlett is always fun to hang with", Fang encouraged Storm Jr. to go.  
She felt sorrowful, but Storm Jr. knew that Scarlett could be the most comforting animatronic in the whole pizzeria.  
She was the sister of Nadia and knew what it felt like the be mad.  
" Okay. I'll come. Perhaps I will learn to live without my loved one", Storm Jr. answered.  
" Leslie is going to be so proud of you. He will be happy for his Lil stormy", Fang said happily.  
" Lil stormy? Why are you calling me that? Jenner used that name, but Leslie didn't", Storm Jr. shook her head.  
" Did he? Oops! I forgot. It's just that you have been so far away for so long", Fang said.  
" We started to think that you were gone forever. Nobody missed you like we did", Storm said to her. Storm Jr. started to realize the consequences of her act.

" I'm sorry for leaving you. I couldn't be with the children, because my sorrow didn't allow me to focus on having fun.  
A crying animatronic has no use in a family restaurant of happy mascots", Storm Jr. told them.  
" We are just glad that you are here. The children want to give you welcome hugs I bet. You have left a hole in our hearts, sister", Willa said.  
That was the most beautiful thing Storm Jr. had heard in a while. She sighed and grabbed her sister's hand. They walked to their own stage at the Circle.  
Storm Jr. helped them clean it before lying down between her warming parents.  
" Have they seriously been warm all this time? I haven't noticed that until now. So cosy and comfy", Storm Jr. thought.  
She had been lying under the table for so long that she had gotten used to the cold and hard tiles. She felt warm and nice.  
Willa put her hand on Storm Jr.'s arm. Fang wrapped his arms around her and smiled. The whole family could finally sleep together again.  
Storm hadn't seen her real daughter after Storm Jr. had betrayed them.  
That daughter had vanished a long time ago, but now she was back where she belonged.  
Storm Jr. pulled the blanket over her snout and rested on her side, facing Fang.  
" I love you, dad", she whispered to his ear. Fang answered by patting her back.  
" I love you too", Fang whispered.

( Storm Jr. and Scarlett. Three days later)

Scarlett was glad that Storm Jr. had been okay. She was recovering nicely after her dark and misery filled days in the basement.  
They were on the yard behind the pizzeria. There were some jungle gyms at the yard as well. Storm Jr. was sitting on the ground and holding her new friend.  
Scarlett had guessed that she would like them. Scarlett knelt down next to her.  
" His name is Jack", Scarlett told Storm Jr.  
" Hi, Jack! You beautiful bird", Storm Jr. petted him. Scarlett had introduced Storm Jr. to crows, who had been Jester's old friends.  
The crows had been the only thing both had liked. Jester and Scarlett hadn't had much in common, but the crows had united them for few minutes.  
The crow jumped off Storm Jr.'s lap and buried his beak into the ground.  
" Jack is looking for worms. He especially loves the big and the slimy ones", Scarlett said jokingly.  
" Eww! That's discusting. How can these pretty birds eat something so gross? It's alive", Storm Jr. said without actually meaning what she said.  
" Wolves don't ask those sort of questions. Have you forgotten that we hunt too and eat freshly killed prey?", Scarlett reminded her.  
" Real wolves do, but animatronics just eat pizza, if they eat at all", Storm Jr. told Scarlett. They had become interested in animals lately.  
Jack the crow flew away and another one landed on the top of Storm Jr.'s head. Scarlett giggled.  
" Come here, you silly little thing", she said and grabbed the crow. This one was older. Storm Jr. petted it as well. The crow looked straight at Storm Jr.  
She stopped and waited. She felt something touch the palm of her hand. She looked down. That crow had dropped one of its feathers. Storm Jr. examined it.  
" It gave me a gift", she said to Scarlett, who became interested.  
" Can I have a look as well?", Scarlett asked. Storm Jr. handed it over to her.  
" Ohhh! This is a fasinating feather. Look at it!", Scarlett said. Storm Jr. saw that it had two colors. The other side was as pure as the snow.  
White like clouds on a sunny day in summer. The other side was as black as coal. Like a dark night when there weren't any stars on the sky.  
Both colors seemed to fulfill each other perfectly.  
Because the color on the other side was the opposite of the other color, Storm Jr. noticed how unique those colors were.  
Storm Jr. nodded to her: " This feather is perfect in every way". Scarlett nodded back, smiling.

They stood up and saw a group of children run from around the corner.  
" There are more animals in here. Yayy!", some kids shouted. Storm Jr. and Scarlett greeted them with happy smiles on their faces.  
Storm Jr. had to give high fives to every single child before doing anything else.  
" How did you end up in here? Did you come here to play with us?", Scarlett asked.  
" We came here for the jungle jym, but we are to have you too", a girl answered. Children went to the jungle gym with the animatronics and played wildly.  
Storm Jr. had to catch the boys when they jumped off the jungle gym.  
" Here you are? You are fast at coming down from there", Storm Jr. told the boys, who were so proud of themselves.  
Scarlett climbed with a few girls, who wanted to play something less dangerous. They went down the slides and played with the swings.  
Girls tickled her and she laughed. It was funny and they all had a good time.  
" Storm Jr.?", a voice interrupted her. Storm Jr. looked around for the guy, who said it. No one had said anything.  
" I need to go. I'm sorry. We'll play some other time", Storm Jr. apologized from the boys. She left and the boys joined the girls and Scarlett.  
Storm Jr. got inside and looked around fast. She had surely heard someone call her.  
" Storm Jr.?", there it was again.  
" Who?", she asked.  
" Help me, Storm Jr.", the voice said. She couldn't see anybody.  
" Who are you?!", Storm Jr. shouted.  
" Help me! I can't hold it longer! I need you! Help me!", Leslie shouted in her head. Storm Jr. held her head in pain. The voice was everywhere.  
She saw glimpses of Leslie screaming as he was crushed.  
" I need you! Help me or I'll die!", Leslie shouted. It would have broken Storm Jr.'s ears, if it hadn't been inside her head.  
" Stop! It hurts! Stop!", Storm Jr. shouted back. She was on her knees, holding her head. She covered her ears. Then the voice stopped. It was silent.  
The weird seizure was over. Storm Jr.'s eyes widened. She had become crazy. It was the only explanation. Or maybe her dream had become true.  
Could Leslie be alive? Storm Jr. was breathing quickly. No one had seen her, but it would have looked insane.  
Storm Jr. begging for an invisible guy to stop hurting her. Scarlett came inside.  
" Are you okay?", she asked. Storm Jr. hid her emotions.  
" Of course! Why?", Storm Jr. answered with a normal tone.  
" It's just that you left so quickly and suddenly. You wouldn't ever leave in the middle of a fun game without a good reason", Scarlett answered.  
Storm Jr. licked her lips trying to figure out something to say.  
" I feel uneasy. I shouldn't progress too fast. That basement changed me.  
I should start from little things like calming a baby down or playing with the calm and silent kids", Storm Jr. answered. Scarlett looked suspicious.  
Storm Jr. thought that maybe she would have to tell her the truth. Scarlett nodded and went back outside. Storm Jr. let out a deep sigh of relief.  
She knew what had to be done. She couldn't let this be. She was going to check out Jeremy's old house.

Farewell: One chapter down. These are the points where you can start noticing similarities between this and other things.  
I do get my inspiration from stuff most people have seen. But don't leave this story be, because of familiar patterns.  
There are many things to come that I've done myself. See you later and remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	4. The voices of insanity

Greeting: What will happen to Storm Jr.? Find out and enjoy!

( Crystal. Pirate cove)

Stage lit up and Vixey came from behind the curtains. Crystal had no role in this play,because it was mainly designed for teens.  
Foxy and Vixey had wanted to make something for the older kids. Usually teens didn't come there for fun. They were baby sitting their younger siblings.  
This new play was about falling in love and the trouble you may encounter while being in love. Crystal rolled her eyes and giggled a little.  
Just guess what had inspired all of it.  
" But Vixey.. I don't care about your the color of your hair or where you come from. I love you no matter what", Foxy said and knelt down in front of Vixey.  
Crystal peered at the expressions of their audience. They were almost adults and it seemed to go deep into their hearts. Crystal was impressed.  
Her parents had indeed known what they had been doing. Crystal's guess had been that teens would look at them in discust.  
" What was I thinking? They are in high school. Not in the first grade", Crystal said to herself. Some people were close to each other.  
Apparently there were couples among the audience. To Crystal, this play was a perfect idea. She smiled at her parents as they kissed.  
Crystal heard people awwing. After a while she got bored of staring at constant kissing and crying.

She took off and went to see what others were doing.  
" How are you doing? Many children", Crystal asked from the colorful coyote. He was in the middle of all the kids, so he didn't notice her at first.  
" Oh! Crystal! Do you want to get in here too?", the coyote asked.  
" I do! I'm so jealous, because all of these wonderful children are adoring you", Crystal answered. She said it loud enough, so every single child would hear it.  
" That's bad. Can she come here, children? Please! Be merciful to her", the coyote asked from the children. They seemed to think about it really hard.  
It was funny, how he treated them like they were kings. It was just something he must have learned while in slavery. It made him everyone's favorite.  
All the people. Young and old loved him.  
" I like Crystal. I recommend you let her in", Shadow said behind Crystal. She turned around and gasped in surprise.  
" Shadow! Look, who decided to come out to play", Crystal told the children.  
Kids nodded: " You can come in, but Shadow can't". Shadow looked sad.  
" Why? What's wrong with me?", he asked. One boy was smiling.  
" Cause you haven't said the magic word", he answered.  
" And what might the magic word be?", the coyote asked.  
" There's some cream and ants in my pants", the boy laughed. Shadow nodded and said it.  
" There's some cream and ants in my pants", Shadow repeated. The children laughed. Shadow bowed and walked in.  
Children looked at the bright colors in Crystal and coyote's fur. Crystal was nice, but not like a rainbow. The animatronics played with the kids.  
The coyote got all the rubs.

She saw another pretty and soft furball walk by.  
" Storm Jr.!", she shouted: " Come here and help me get these vicious piranhas! They will eat us, help".  
The children laughed and tried to pretend to be flesh eating fish. Storm Jr. didn't even look at them. Crystal's laughing stopped instantly.  
" Why won't she come? Storm Jr.!", Crystal shouted. The children had stopped and were all looking at Storm Jr.  
" Just continue. I'll go and check what has gotten into her", Crystal told them. Shadow and the coyote were swimming in a pile of kids. They had lots of fun.  
Crystal ran to the door, where Storm Jr. had gone.  
" Where are you going? Come on. Storm Jr. Let's go to the river of nasty tickle piranhas", Crystal laughed. Storm Jr. giggled at the thought.  
Crystal saw that she wasn't depressed, but something was wrong.  
" Are you okay? You don't usually walk past us like that. Where are you going?", Crystal asked.  
" I'm not heading to the basement, if that's what you mean. I just need some fresh air", Storm Jr. tried to be as convincing as possible.  
" But aren't you outside all the time with Scarlett? Why won't you go with her, if fresh air is what you want?", Crystal asked from her.  
Storm Jr. realized that her excuse couldn't have been worse. Now Crystal was suspicious and she wouldn't leave her be.  
Storm Jr. had done so many bad things that everybody paid close attention to her behaviour.  
" I wanted to be alone for a while. This time I'm going to spend it outside in the light", Storm Jr. said, smiling.  
Crystal giggled: " Well..it wins the dark and cold basement, I guess". Storm Jr. nodded and giggled as well.  
" Too bad you have to go. Children haven't really seen your brand new look. You wanna join us after you have walked enough?", Crystal suggested.  
Storm Jr. shrugged.  
" I think there might be some space for river exploration in my almost full schedule", she said.  
Crystal chuckled, because everyone knew that Storm Jr. had nothing to do.  
Storm Jr. on the other hand tried to be funny, so Crystal wouldn't notice her odd and excited feeling. It must have shown on her face.  
Crystal left and smiled at her: " Try to make it, before those fish nibble us to death. Tickling is lethal you know". Storm Jr. laughed her fake laugh.  
She wouldn't have wanted to laugh right then. She had other, more important things to do.

Storm Jr. was actually heading to the carage.  
She took her scarf with her. She remembered the night when she had been with Leslie. It had been their most adorable moment.  
That place had a different feel to it than before. It was just her mood. Back then, she had been excited and nervous and in love.  
Now she was sad and depressed. Why? Did Storm Jr. doubt her sanity? Everything should have been alright. It had been Leslie's voice.  
There was no one else, whose shout would hurt the heart so much. Like all the innocent creatures in the world would be begging for someone to save them.  
Storm Jr. realized that she wasn't insane. She had been okay after Scarlett's sessions. If she hadn't gone insane in the basement, why would she go insane now?  
Perhaps it was all a dream. Maybe she was still in the basement, under the table.  
" Well if I wake up, I'll go upsairs immediately and hug my family", Storm Jr. decided. She kept on going.  
There was an old car in there and even Mr. Fazbear's cool boat. The car was Michelle's. She used it to do various things like going to the city to by some groceries.  
Sometimes she missed self cooked food. It was a huge van with some rust beside the wheels.  
The green paint stains indicated that it had been green once, but the paint had corroded off.  
There were a lot of things, but not the one that she was looking for. Storm Jr. checked the other rooms. She saw a shelf full of wrenches and some other tools.  
" If I was a motorcycle, where would I be?", Storm Jr. pondered. It wasn't in its usual place, in the main room, beside the door. Storm Jr. grunted in frustration.  
She hadn't expected anyone to take it anymore. It was dusty, but in perfect condition. Her mother had showed how it worked. Could have Storm taken it?  
But why? She never went to places anymore. Storm had been in the pizzeria with Fang. Storm Jr. thought about it very hard.  
" It's gotta be here. I don't know how to drive a car", she thought. Suddenly she got an idea. Of course! Why hadn't she thought about that earlier?  
Storm Jr. went back to the main room, where the car and the boat were. Storm Jr. peeked into the van. She tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
Storm Jr. saw the big button through the window. It opened the back door of the van. Storm Jr. couldn't just break the glass.  
" Crap! So close, but so far away at the same time", she cursed. Storm Jr. had to find another way of opening the back door. Storm Jr. had seen something in there.  
It might be a motorcycle.  
" Think, Stormy! You must press that button. But how? That's the question", she tried to think hard.  
" Wait a minute!", she said. She had learned something about old vans with Leslie.  
" He's a life saver", Storm Jr. thought. There was a small hole above the wind shield. It worked as the ventilator of the van's cab.  
Storm Jr. had seen a long stick in one of the other rooms. She went to take it. It looked long enough, but was it really? Well, there was only one way to find out.  
She took it and carried it over to the van. Storm Jr. climbed to the top and tried to fit the stick into the hole. It went in just barely.  
Storm Jr. pushed it deeper and looked through the wind shield to know where it was.  
" A little left. Beware of the emergency button", she instructed herself. She needed to take it slow and be careful.  
If she pressed the emergency button by accident, it would call out for everyone. An animatronic wolf on the roof of a van, trying to get a stick in there.  
Now there would be a lot of explaining to do. Storm Jr. gasped as she pushed the emergency button a bit. It didn't go far enough to trigger the alarm.  
Storm Jr. sighed: " That was close". She moved her hand to the right and managed to push the button. She heard a lock open.  
Storm Jr. took the stick out fast and put it to the floor as she jumped of the roof. Storm Jr. opened the back door and saw a motorcycle.

" This is a motorcycle, but not the motorcycle I was looking for. Damn it!", Storm Jr. felt the agony. All of that for nothing.  
Storm Jr. was angry and she went to look outside. She saw something out there. Storm Jr. felt stupid. There it was out on the grass.  
Storm must have taken it there, so the dust would fly off with the wind. Storm Jr. opened the small door beside the big door and walked out.  
She put her scarf on and checked the motorcycle. It was fresh and ready to go. She smiled at it and was about to get on.  
" Storm Jr.!", someone shouted behind her. She turned around and saw a little girl running towards her. Storm Jr. smiled and gave her a hug.  
" Hi! You are here? I thought you were ill", she said to the girl. Girl's parents came to them by walking. They had been left behind.  
" Look, darling! You wanted her to come and there she is. How wonderful", girl's mother said happily.  
" I have been away, but now I came back. I hope my sister hasn't bored you to death", Storm Jr. said, smiling, even though she wouldn't have wanted to stop again.  
" Can we play? Can we play?", the girl jumped excitedly.  
" I'm sorry! I'll have to go now. But I'm going to come back soon. Okay? Why don't you go and play with Bonnie a bit?", Storm Jr. tried to not make her cry.  
" Okay! But you'll come back right?", the girl asked sadly.  
" Of course. I always do", Storm Jr. said and waved at her as she went to the pizzeria.  
" Finally! Let's hope no one else decides to come and have a chat", Storm Jr. said to herself.

She started up the motorcycle and listened to its purr.  
" Good girl! Now let's go to save my life and Leslie's life", Storm Jr. said to it, grinning. She drove to the road and headed for Jeremy's house.  
She didn't expect it to be repaired. Maybe Leslie was stuck in the ruins. Storm Jr. wasn't sure, but she knew that something was waiting for her in there.  
Some cars drove by and probably the people in them were surprised. A wolf on a bike wasn't a normal thing to see while driving along a nice road.  
Or maybe they were impressed. It wouldn't have been a wonder. She was astonishing. Her new hair was behind her head, because of the wind.  
There was something amazing about her, but also something uncanny. Storm Jr. was a warrior on a mission. No one would have been able to challenge her.  
The trees flew past and wild animals were on the side of the road. She could feel something.  
" Come. Please! Help me! Help me! It's slaughtering me!", Leslie's voice shouted in her head. Storm Jr. saw a glimpse of Leslie's silver eyes.  
She lost her balance and fell to the side of the road. She grunted and got up just barely. It had been horrible.  
Like something had been staring at her in the darknes on a dark alley. Storm Jr. was terrified. She wiped off some dirt from her tail and took off again.  
She was so close. She wasn't gonna turn back. The love wiped away all the fear.  
" If I can't live with Leslie, I might as well not live at all", she thought. Perhaps this was the thing that had kept her from killing herself.  
She had known that Leslie was alive. But why hadn't she heard these messages before now? Had Leslie been too weak to do it? Storm Jr. doubted it.  
Why did he send that message to her and not to Marionette then? Actually, now thinking about it.  
Storm Jr. was surprised that nobody else had heard the message. Was it sent just for her? How was that even possible? Marionette could hear everything.  
Nothing could go past Marionette's strong and alerted mind. Storm Jr. had a weird feeling in her stomach. She had her tail wrapped around her and it tended to fall off.  
Luckily, she was almost at her destination. The ruins were still there. No one had touched them since that day.

Storm Jr. parked the motorcycle behind a piece of wall and checked that it was hidden. She didn't expect anyone to steal it, but she didn't want to take risks.  
That motorcycle was like a second sister.  
" I'll be back", Storm Jr. said to it. She went around the place looking for any signs of Leslie. The place was empty and there was nothing weird in there.  
Storm Jr. checked the ruins for three times, but without any results.  
" I swear there must be something in here. I am not crazy! I heard Leslie call me", Storm Jr. thought.  
The others would begin to wonder where she was, if she didn't hurry. She had wasted so much valuable time finding the damn motorcycle.  
If she hadn't done that, she would have been able to search around much longer. She was about to go back, but she stopped.  
" I can't do it! It was the same with the knife. I couldn't kill myself no matter how depressed I was", Storm Jr. realized.  
Maybe there was indeed something wrong with her. Storm Jr. had to think again. Her head had done that enough for today.  
" Well.. finding him is less challeging than losing him", Storm Jr. tried to think positively. She had to figure out something, but she had a terrible headache.  
It was unbearable and it stopped her from thinking in peace. Suddenly Storm Jr. gasped. That headache couldn't have been normal. It was unnatural.  
Storm Jr. moved around and noticed that it got stronger and weaker depending where she was. Storm Jr. followed the pain. It was coming from somewhere.  
She had to find the source of it. Storm Jr. ran around and got closer and closer until she knew exactly where the center was.  
She had been playing this sort of game with her sister when they had been just made. Sometimes Willa had said: " warmer", and sometimes: " colder".  
It had been a funny game. Now it was the same except that now Storm Jr. had to follow her head. It was close. She could hear a noise coming from somewhere.  
It had the same rhythm and beat as Storm Jr.'s headache. She found a broken piece of wiring and a small generator under a piece of debris.  
" The electricity is sending some sort of radiation. No wonder my head's killing me", Storm Jr. said and pulled the lever on the generator.  
The electricity had been turned off.  
" Finally", Storm Jr. sighed.  
" Feels good! Continue! Please! I can't take it any longer!", Leslie's voice made Storm Jr. kneel and hold her head. She took it in.  
Leslie had told her that something felt good. Was it the electricity that was hurting him? It must have been. But, it wasn't over yet. Leslie was still suffering.  
There must have been another broken generator somewhere. Storm Jr. relaxed and tried to see, if she could feel it like last time. Nothing was radiating anymore.  
This generator had been easy, because of the broken wiring next to it. Storm Jr. had to find the other one. She ran around in panic.  
" I'm gonna save you Leslie! Don't worry, your darling is here", Storm Jr. shouted. No one responded. She bent to look under a pile of bricks.  
She wasn't sure, why she had thought that the generator was in there. She picked up one of the bricks and threw it as far as she could.  
" Dammit! I will never find it. Why is it that whenever you are trying to be fast, the whole world is slowing you down?", Storm Jr. punched the ground.  
She shook her head a little.

Wind had gone away. Still there was sounds coming from behind her. Storm Jr. felt her oil warm up. Those were footsteps.  
Someone tried to creep up and stab her in the back. Storm Jr. slowly picked up a brick and got ready to fight.  
She waited until they were right behind her and then she attacked. She jumped up and smashed the brick into the attacker's face.  
The figure stumbled backwards. Storm Jr. tried to claw its face, but it teleported away. A Legend for sure.  
The figure appeared above her and pushed her to the ground. Storm Jr. growled at the Legend. They had a sword, that was going to sink into her eye.  
Storm Jr. dodged the sword and bit the attacker's wrist. The Legend shouted in pain.  
Storm Jr. headbutted them and turned around as she got on top of the Legend. Fast, Storm Jr. froze the attacker's chest.  
Maybe they wouldn't have the power to teleport in that condition.  
" Don't move!", Storm Jr. growled. The Legend put their arms up.  
" Okay! I get it! I lost", the Legend answered.  
" Who are you?", Storm Jr. asked. She had disarmed her opponent and was now holding the sword.  
" Is my name really that imporant?", the Legend asked.  
" Did Salazar sent you to kill Leslie? Or were you about to take him to your base?", Storm Jr. interrogated.  
" I just felt a force. That's it. I followed it to this place. It was coming from that hole over there", the Legend pointed at something.  
" Is it a generator?", Storm Jr. asked hopefully.  
" The generator? Believe me! It's the second thing you notice", the Legend said. Storm Jr. knocked the Legend out.  
Storm Jr. was merciful today. Without the Legend, she wouldn't have found the second generator.

Storm Jr. went into the hole and gasped as she saw it.  
There was a giant glowing egg next to the generator. Something was inside it. The shell was too hard to break.  
Storm Jr. looked at it and knew what she would find from that egg. Storm Jr. remembered the generator and pulled the lever.  
As the electricity stopped, the place started to shake. Storm Jr. didn't need someone to tell her to get out. She ran out of the hole as quickly as she could.  
The place shook and it was about to blow up. Storm Jr. couldn't run away fast enough. She left the unconscious Legend where it was.  
Storm Jr. used her freezing ability to create a shell around her. She had to keep freezing it, becaus the shockwaves kept on destroying the shell.  
It was madness. She could feel the force in the air. It calmed down and Storm Jr. stopped. Her wrists were covered in ice.  
Thermostats inside her hands were almost broken. Storm Jr. hoped it was over. She couldn't use her ice power anymore. She wished it wasn't permanent.  
Suddenly a bright light blinded her. It was on the other side of the shell. She saw a black figure standing in the middle of the light.  
Storm Jr. saw that the ice was melting. A small hole appeared in the shell and the figure put his hand through.  
Storm Jr. stood up and the figure pulled his hand out as Storm Jr. tried to grab it. The entire front of the shell melted in front of her eyes.  
She walked out looking at the ground. Then she looked at the figure. She gasped and her eyes filled up with tears of joy.  
" Hello, Storm Jr.", the smiling boy greeted her.  
" Hi, Leslie! I have missed you", Storm Jr. answered, smiling.

Farewell: There it is. The end! Not really. There is much more to happen. See you in the next chapter and remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	5. Heart breaker witch

Greeting: What happens now? Is the situation as good as it seems? Everybody knows the answer!

( Storm Jr. and Leslie)

The world showed its colors again. The blue sky and the green grass were everywhere. Storm Jr. had forgotten that colors even existed.  
She had seen black and white since Leslie had left. Nothing had been able to fix the world. It was going to be black and white for the rest of her life.  
That had been back then. Now things were different. Butterflies flew around the field and rested on top of what was left of the house.  
Had Storm Jr. seen those earlier? She swore that they had appeared after Leslie had come back.  
Storm Jr. wasn't looking at the butterflies or the sky or even the grass. Leslie was as beautiful as she remembered. His hair was glittering like always.  
He looked unharmed and even though it was a cold day, he only had a shirt and pants. Those pants weren't designed to be used outside.  
It made sense, because he was suppose to stay in the pizzeria. He had disobeyed Luna, Eclipse and the others to make sure that Storm Jr. wouldn't die.  
She smiled at the thought and walked closer to him.  
" You are here! With me", Storm Jr. said.  
Leslie nodded to her: " Where else would I be? This is where you left me". Storm Jr. shook her head.  
" No! We didn't leave you on purpose. We thought you were dead", she corrected.  
" It wasn't meant to happen, but life doesn't always go like you want it to", Leslie told. Storm Jr. ran at him and kissed him. Leslie kissed back.  
" I won't leave you ever again! That's a promise", Storm Jr. said in between the kisses.  
" I know you won't. You love me and I love you", Leslie replied. Storm Jr. ended the kissing session and took a good look at him.  
Leslie had obviously lost his sweatshirt, but he still had his necklace with him. Leslie seemed to be okay. Storm Jr.'s core stopped for a second.  
Leslie had been shot by Springlock and there had been poles going through his chest and stomach. There were no signs of wounds or scars.  
His body had healed perfectly.

" How do you feel? How are you here? How's this possible?", Storm Jr. asked after she had gotten over the wave of joy and happiness.  
" I have to say that I have no idea. But the main point is that, I am here, right?", Leslie asked.  
" Of course", Storm Jr. nodded.  
" Too bad my parents aren't here to see this", Leslie said.  
" I'm sorry, Leslie, but I guess we are the only family you have left", Storm Jr. said sadly.  
She had expected some sort of emotions to show on his face, but it stayed the same. Leslie looked the same, but there was something weird in his behaviour.  
He was calm and under control. Was this the same Leslie that had been screaming?  
" What hurt you? Was it the electricity?", Storm Jr. asked to be sure.  
" Yes, it was. I am so glad that you figured it out on your own. I was afraid that you wouldn't solve it. What was I thinking?  
Of course the amazing daughter of Fang and Storm can solve any problem", Leslie explained.  
Storm Jr. giggled.

" Come on! We should go back. I have been away for too long. Marionette and the others will be so happy when I bring you to them", Storm Jr. told him.  
" What if I don't want to?", Leslie said. The voice was the same, but his tone changed.  
" What? Why wouldn't you come back to your friends? We are your family", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Well, how do you know that? You are just a young wolf. You are no older than a puppy. The older guys can be deceiving. They can lie to you", Leslie explained.  
" What are you talking about?", Storm Jr. didn't get anything.  
" Look at the pizzeria for instance. What else is it, if not a big lie.  
These kids think you are animals, when truly you are just plastic and metal wrapped around a soul. Scrap metal", Leslie told her. Storm Jr. got scared.  
This was something freaky. Leslie would never say something like that about animatronics.  
" Leslie. Don't say that. We are finally together again. Don't ruin it. I just want to bring you back and be happy", Storm Jr. begged.  
" You know, it isn't over. Elders will find out about me", Leslie said. His expression was angry. Storm Jr. wanted it to be Leslie, but quite clearly it wasn't him.  
" Jenner? Is it you?", Storm Jr. asked. Leslie's expression changed and he stared at her with familiar look in his eyes. The person in control switched to Jenner.  
" I'm sorry, Lil stormy. Your boyfriend isn't here. You tried so hard, but you only found me", Jenner answered.  
It was Jenner the beast witch, but his eyes were still normal. Storm Jr. was shocked. Storm Jr. froze her hand and went into her fighting stance.  
" Leave us alone. Give my Leslie back, monster", Storm Jr. said. Jenner shook his head.  
" Leslie is in this body, but the boy you knew is dead. We..are..helpless", Jenner started to twitch. Storm Jr. was afraid.  
" So much power! We are lost. They won't let us go. But, for some reason I don't want to get away", Jenner looked like he was struggling.  
" Who won't let you go? Who's in there?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" They are changing us! I am not Jenner anymore. I'm part of them", Jenner looked scared.  
" Leslie! Can you hear me! Take over your body. Defeat Jenner or whoever is controlling you", Storm Jr. hoped that he would hear her. Jenner smiled grimly.  
" They have the power. They have the control. I can speak to them, but I am not sure who is who. We are the same, but still three different people.  
That's if we presume that they are indeed people and not something else", Jenner said. Storm Jr. couldn't run, because she wouldn't leave Leslie twice.  
" You should run, little thing. They are not friendly to those, who seek to own them and control them", Jenner warned, twitching twice as bad.  
Storm Jr. got closer to him.

" Leslie! I know you can hear me! Follow my voice! I need you. Our family needs you! With you we can save the lives of many people!  
We need you to help us!", Storm Jr. tried to get him to fight back.  
" Now you've done it. He's coming back again. No! No! Stay away! I need to find the Legends. My father. Must. Complete. The ritual", Jenner stuttered.  
Storm Jr. looked into his eyes and begged for Leslie to do something. Whoever had been in control before Jenner, was gaining the control again.  
Storm Jr. jumped back and fell over. The eyes changed slowly. She could see the eyes from her glimpse.  
" Oh, dear god!", Storm Jr. said in fear. The guy was staring at her.  
She saw the evil and threatening stare and after that she didn't see anything else than the bright light and hear her own scream.

( Michelle, Scarlett and Luna)

They were having a nice lunch. Michelle had a slice of pizza in her hand and she was enjoying its delicious taste. Scarlett wasn't eating at all.  
She just wanted to hang out with her friends.  
" Aren't you hungry? Of course not! Why am I even asking? But you should have a bite, it's delicious", Michelle said to Scarlett.  
" Humans need to eat. We don't. But that's not the reason, she is not eating", Luna told Michelle.  
" What's wrong, Scarlett? Are you worried about Storm Jr.? She is doing fine", Michelle assured.  
Scarlett shook her head: " I just don't feel right. She left and she seemed shocked. Crystal noticed her odd behaviour as well".  
She looked at the empty stage of Fang's family. Luckily Fang walked past them.  
" Hey! Fang! Has Storm Jr. come back yet? She must have", Luna asked. Fang stopped and shrugged.  
" Storm Jr. isn't here yet. I'm not sure why. She should be here by now. I hope she hasn't gotten lost or anything like that", Fang answered.  
Michelle comforted him and Scarlett.  
" Don't get paranoid. She is fine. There nothing wrong. You know why she is out for so long? You don't give her enough space anymore.  
She feels like she is trapped", she told them. Fang nodded to the new idea.  
" That's how it is, isn't it? I'm just so worried. Our family has been broken since her deception. I don't want to lose her again", Fang told them.  
" I'm sorry to make you sad, but I think it was broken before that. She hasn't fully been part of the family, since she first saw Leslie's face.  
It's a normal part of everyone's lives", Michelle told him.  
" Family becomes less important and they start to live their own lives", Luna nodded in agreement. Fang sat down. He wanted to continue this discussion.  
" How am I suppose to let her go? She's my little girl. And to be honest: I didn't expect I would have to go through this.  
Animatronics have different lives than humans", he said.  
" Her body might not grow, but her mind does. She is Leslie's girl now. Learn to accept it", Luna recommended.  
" He is dead! Storm Jr. knows that her current path has no future. Why can't she return to us?  
I thought everything would be okay once we get her out of the basement. She is still crying everyday. I can't stand it any longer", Fang looked down to the floor.

They stayed quiet. They were facing a big problem. But that problem was wiped away, like a piece of paper on a highway.  
The situation was confusing. At the moment there was nothing. Then all of the sudden it began. There was not a chance that someone would miss it.  
Everyone could hear it. Children embraced their parents or the nearest animatronic. The sound could not be described as just a scream.  
It wasn't a normal sound. In fact it was a noise everyone just heard inside their heads. It was full of different voices.  
But the loudest sound froze Fang all the way to the core. It was Storm Jr.'s death scream.  
Luna and Scarlett looked up at the ceiling with their mouths open. Michelle pushed her hands against her ears, but it didn't help.  
Fang had his head against the table. The other voices were talking so softly that nobody could understand the words.  
The noises stopped much slower than they had come. The noise fainted and vanished. Luna and Scarlett stood up after it had gone away.  
" Is everyone alright?", Luna asked from the people in the room. Nobody had gotten hurt, but it had been a shock.  
Shadow and Crystal's funny game stopped instantly.  
" What was that?", the colorful coyote asked. Children had grasped on him.  
He petted their heads and comforted them. Shadow headed to Marionette's box. Marionette had his eyes closed and Mike was there with him.  
" Are you okay, buddy?", Mike asked. Marionette cleared his thoughts.  
" Marionette! What happened?", Shadow came to them. Luna and Scarlett were with him.  
" I don't know, but it was more powerful than anything I have felt", Marionette answered.

Soon everyone gathered in the main room. Eclipse ran to Luna instantly.  
" Are we alright, mother? Will it happen again?", he asked.  
" Shh! We don't know anything about it. But it can't hurt you, I promise", Luna said softly.  
Mr. Fazbear calmed people down.  
" Okay, everyone! Don't panic! There's nothing to be afraid of", Mr. Fazbear shouted.  
The animatronics started to end the panicking with Mr. Fazbear. Meanwhile, Scarlett, Luna and Michelle discussed with Marionette.  
" I could find the source of the noise. It was at Legends' old hideout. Go there, but be careful", Marionette told the females.  
Fang came there with Storm and Willa.  
" It was my daughter! I swear, it was Storm Jr.", Storm told them.  
" I would recognize the scream anywhere. It was her", Willa supported her mother.  
" Calm down! We'll go and check", Michelle told them.  
" I'll go with them. We will bring her back", Storm said to Willa.  
" But I want to come too. She is my sister and I love her", Willa said to her. Storm knelt down to her level.  
" No, you can't come. It's too dangerous", Storm said to Willa. Scarlett petted Willa's head.  
" Don't worry, little one. You don't have to leave your mother's side", she said.  
" What? Are you telling me that I can't come?", Storm looked at her.  
" Storm... I am terribly sorry. She is your daughter and I know that you love her more than anything.  
I know that her safety is one of your primary concerns", Scarlett looked at her sadly.  
" You might do something horrible in there. You are a great fighter and a Legend, but I think you should leave this one to us", Scarlett finished.  
Fang put his hand on Storm's shoulder.  
" I know, Storm. They will bring her to us. We don't have to be afraid", Fang embraced her.  
Storm looked down to the floor and sighed. Then she walked away with her family.  
" Let's go! We'll take my van", Michelle told the two wolves as they followed her.

Michelle, Luna and Scarlett went to the carage. Michelle noticed that the back of her van was open.  
" Who has broken in? Luckily they didn't steal my old motorcycle", Michelle checked the back.  
Luna took a deep breath and enjoyed the scent. It was calming and fresh. The smell of brand new fur and confidence.  
" It was Storm Jr. Maybe they were right. She has taken the motorcycle and gone to Jeremy's house", Luna told the others.  
" You are right! Storm's motorcycle has vanished. Oh, you silly wolf. What have you done?", Scarlett muttered.  
Michelle opened the doors and they went into the van.  
Michelle went to the driver's seat, Scarlett took the middle seat and Luna went to the seat on the right.  
" Wait! Let's have a little check. Do we need anything? Or do we have all that we need?", Scarlett shouted as Michelle was about to start the engine.  
" We could take some weapons. I doubt that we were the only ones, who heard that. Are there any weapons here, Michelle?", Luna asked.  
" Oh! I have one sword in the back, but I don't think it will be enough, if we face a ton of enemies", Michelle answered.  
" I'll take one for each of us! Just wait a second", Luna went back out. Scarlett and Michelle waited in the van.  
Scarlett felt a hotspot inside her. She was getting extremely hot and she had to breathe fast in order to cool herself.  
Michelle turned the air conditioning on, which made the van a bit colder. Scarlett muttered her thanks to Michelle.

Scarlett had all sorts of thoughts in her head. They jumped around like small bunnies on a carrot farm.  
" Scarlett", Michelle whispered to her.  
" What?", Scarlett shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
" What's wrong? Don't try to tell me that you are alright. I can see that something's in your mind", Michelle peered at her.  
Scarlett scratched her nape and chuckled nervously.  
" Well.. Tell me", Michelle insisted. Scarlett sighed a little. She decided to tell her.  
" It's just the expression, Storm Jr. had, when she left the yard. It was unexplainably worrying.  
She looked like she had just seen a ghost. But the weird part was that at the same time, she also blushed", Scarlett explained.  
" Blushed? Like her cheeks turned red. That sort of blushing?", Michelle asked. Scarlett looked at her.  
" Of course, that sort of blushing. What else could it be?", Scarlett sighed.  
" That is weird! I expect that you are thinking about Leslie right now. You think he has something to do with this?", Michelle guessed the rest.  
" Storm Jr. won't blush unless Leslie is around. I know he's dead, but think about it.  
The center was Legends' old hideout, right? The same place..", Scarlett said.  
" ..where we left Leslie", Michelle finished the sentence for her. The door of the van opened and Luna climbed in.  
" Are you ready to go?", Michelle asked from Luna.  
" Yep! Eclipse was just afraid that Electra would be there waiting for us. Sorry, it took so long", Luna answered.  
Michelle started the engine and drove out of the carage.  
" Luna! You think that Leslie is alive?", Scarlett just asked from her.  
" Of course not. He's dead. We saw him get crushed. Why do you ask?", Luna replied. Scarlett sighed nervously.  
" She thinks that Leslie might have caused that...whatever that thing we heard was", Michelle told her.  
Luna looked at Scarlett like she had lost her mind.  
" I'm sure of it! Storm Jr. blushed before she left the yard.  
She would only do that with Leslie and also the center of that noise was the same place where Leslie died", Scarlett assured Luna.  
Luna looked thoughtful: " Not a bad conclusion. But it doesn't make sense, why he would have caused something like this".  
Scarlett didn't understand, why they could see it. To her it was pretty obvious.  
" Just think about it! Seriously! Marionette said that it was stronger than anything he had felt before. Leslie could do that. He is strong enough", Scarlett explained.  
" I only take that as a reason to be more careful. We heard Storm Jr. scream to us. Why would Leslie hurt her? They love each other", Luna shrugged.  
" You if someone knows that love can go away really quickly. You and Salazar have a son.  
He wouldn't hesitate even for a second to kill you and Eclipse. He forgot you easily and replaced you with a stronger wolf", Scarlett said to her.  
Luna's eyes widened in anger.  
" Excuse me! Salazar never actually loved me. We were his cattle. Things he could use in his fights. We were nothing more to him.  
This is not the case with Leslie and Storm Jr. I saw the way they cuddled on top of Faith. It was real love", Luna argued.  
" What do you know about love? You thought that Salazar loved you. You were so easily fooled", Scarlett said, because she was so frustrated.  
Things were getting out of hand.  
" Me! You helped us kill that little girl, because you thought we needed her father to eliminate our enemies.  
You remember, who was the real target?", Luna said, offended. Scarlett growled in anger. She couldn't stand a reference to her and the Purple guy.  
They both growled and were about to attack.

Michelle put her arm between the two female wolves.  
" Stop it! No growling in my van. We are friends. I know you are stressed and afraid, but it doesn't mean you can just kill each other", Michelle said to them.  
Luna and Scarlett went quiet. They realized that she was right. The fear of things to come made them angry.  
" I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?", Scarlett apologized.  
" Of course. I'm sorry too", Luna apologized back.  
" I believe that there's still good left in him", Luna corrected what she had said earlier.  
" In who?", Michelle asked.  
" In Salazar. He was once a lovable wolf. Until he became the Elder lord. I fell in love with him, because he was sweet.  
Eclipse played with him and we were an actual family. Legends, but still a family. After that horrible day, he spoke to Eclipse like a colonel to soldier.  
My son hasn't seen his real father since. Eclipse tried his best to fit in. I don't blame Salazar for that.  
I know how sweet and lovable he truly is. Those damn cats corrupted him. I blame them. That new blood was like a drug.  
The Joy of creation messed him up. He isn't evil. He is just buried deep in the darkness that surrounds him", Luna told them.  
She spilled a tear that Scarlett wiped off.  
" I remember those days. Eclipse had the world's biggest smile", Scarlett said.  
" Yes, he had. It made me smile too", Luna smiled at her.  
" Wow! That's sweet. Based on my experience, the Legends just think of new ways to kill people.  
You actually do something else as well?", Michelle asked, astonished.  
" We have done horrible things. Back then we thought what we did was right. Humans had brought that on themselves. One day, we'll suffer for our sins.  
I beg everyday for the spirits to forgive us and spare us from hell", Scarlett said.  
They stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. That had been a refreshing journey.  
They arrived at the ruins soon and started to look around. Luna followed her snout. Storm Jr. had been there and her aroma was everywhere.  
There was also a scent that made Luna feel like she was being strangled.  
" Luna! Come here!", Scarlett ran to her. They ran to a small pile of bricks.  
Luna gasped in shock and fell to her knees. Storm Jr. was almost dead and her body didn't move. Something had literally torn her to pieces.

Farewell: That was this chapter. Soon I'll publish a new one. Remember that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	6. The wounds of sorrow

Greeting: Another chapter. What do I have to say? I don't say anything in these author notes anymore. I try to make up new stuff, but it's hard.  
For the story, I mean. Enjoy and wish me luck!

( Michelle, Scarlett and Luna. Ruins of Legends' old hideout)

Luna put her hands on her cheeks and looked at the torn up wolf. Storm Jr. had a huge puddle of oil beneath her feet.  
Her eye had dropped out of its socket. It was out, but it was still attached to the socket with a cable. The other eye was in place, but it didn't move.  
Storm Jr. looked dead and it made Scarlett whimpered. They couldn't do anything than just stare at her.  
To be honest, they had had high hopes that Storm Jr. wasn't dead. What would they tell Fang, Storm and Willa?  
They would break instantly after hearing about this. Michelle had her mouth fully open. Luna and Scarlett were whimpering and sobbing.  
Storm Jr. had been so beautiful that morning. How could have anyone done something so cruel to her?  
Storm Jr. reminded them of Mangle when she had been broken. Scarlett walked closer and carefully touched Storm Jr.'s snout.  
It was warm and nice, but covered in oil.  
" Storm Jr. You poor little thing. Who did this?", Scarlett asked. Michelle's eyes were dry. She walked next to Scarlett and touched the oil puddle.  
Michelle's eyes widened and she ran back to the van.  
" What? Michelle! Where are you going?", Scarlett shouted after her.  
" Get her in here! Hurry! Before she runs out of energy", Michelle shouted to her. Luna and Scarlett picked Storm Jr. up and carried her over to the van.  
Michelle took a long and wide cable off the wall of the van. She attached it to the motorcycle and made sure that there was enough fuel in the motorcycle.  
She started it up and smiled when it purred nicely. Luna and Scarlett still had no idea, what she was doing, but they decided to follow her instructions.  
" Get her in here! We need to give her core some energy. If, it's not already too late", Michelle shouted to them.  
Luna was holding Storm Jr.'s legs and Scarlett had to upper side. They put her down to the floor and let Michelle do the rest.  
She attached the cable to Storm Jr. and crossed her fingers.  
" Please work", she whispered a prayer. Luna and Scarlett peered at Storm Jr. closely and held their breath.  
Storm Jr. stayed as dead as a stone. Michelle deattached the cable and turned off the engine. Storm Jr. made a sound.  
It came from her core. Michelle jumped up in the air.  
" It worked!", she shrilled in happiness. Scarlett and Luna were so glad.  
" Good thing I used to repair animatronics in my pizzeria. The oil was still warm, which meant that she had to be alive.  
I think the thing that did that to her must have damaged the energy supply of the core", Michelle explained when she had calmed down.

" Storm Jr.! Wake up! We saved you!", Luna shook Storm Jr. Michelle launched towards her.  
" Luna don't! You might cause more damage!", she shouted in panic. Luna pulled her hands away from Storm Jr.  
They looked at Storm Jr., but she showed no signs of life. The two female wolves looked at Michelle in need of explanation.  
" We are keeping her from dying. Even though she won't die, her state isn't good.  
We must keep giving her energy or otherwise she will die and we won't be able to repair her", Michelle explained to them.  
She attached the cable again and left it running. Luna put Storm Jr. back together.  
The eye was back where it belonged and Storm Jr. almost looked like her old self.  
Still, Luna was sad and knew what Storm would do, if she saw her daughter like this. Fang had been so worried when Storm had been tortured by Hank.  
Compared to this, Storm had had a few cuts in her finger. Storm Jr. was dying. Luna could see it.  
How long would it take for her to leave this world for good? She didn't want Fang and Storm to suffer.  
They were going to be by her side to the very end. Storm Jr. had been with them for so long.  
All those happy moments with all the children. Storm Jr. had fought bravely in the battles. Even when she had been on Legends's side.  
Scarlett came to her and hugged her. Luna hugged back. Their little quarrel had been forgotten.  
" How do we tell this the her parents?", Scarlett asked. Luna thought about Eclipse. What would be the best way of telling her about Eclipse's death?  
" I don't know. How can this be told?", Luna said to her. Scarlett had been sure about Leslie being a part of it, but now she wasn't so sure anymore.  
Leslie would never do this to her. This was too cruel and too heartless to be done by Leslie.  
Michelle had gone off. She had decided to explore a bit more. Scarlett and Luna sat down on the edge of the van's open back.  
They looked at the place that had been their home once. So many things had changed.  
Luna had betrayed Salazar to joined the pizzeria crew. Scarlett had gotten her sanity back and found a new friend.  
Leslie had been their newest adventure. Luna hadn't thought about the witch cult a whole lot.  
She hadn't expected to live long enough to see the greatest witch of all time be born again.  
Not to even mention, that she would be a big part of the prophecy. Leslie had been a lot different than she had expected.  
Luna had thought of Ornica as a brave warrior, who never spilled a tear. Leslie was emotionally weak like his mother.  
The powers were a big burden to him. Leslie wasn't controlling the powers. They were controlling him.  
He was afraid of new people and new places. Or he had been. Luna couldn't believe he was dead. Scarlett, who sat next to her, looked at her.  
" I know, Luna. I will miss her too. She was a sweet and cute wolf", Scarlett said to her.  
" It's not that! I just thought about all the things that have happened to us.  
And now she just gets murdered and we don't even know, who did it", Luna told her. Scarlett jumped a bit.  
" Murdered? That's a word I'll never forget. We have caused a pain like this to so many parents. Now I know how it must feel", Scarlett said to Luna.  
She nodded. They sat there, quiet, for some time. They both were startled by a shout.

" Luna! Scarlett!", Michelle's voice shouted from the other side of the ruins.  
They forgot their quiet moment and ran there as fast as their legs could carry them. They were sure that someone had attacked Michelle as well.  
They pulled their swords out and got ready to fight to the death. They arrived and looked around.  
" Where are they?", Scarlett asked in anger.  
" There's no one in here. I'm not in danger", Michelle told her.  
" Why on earth did you call us like that then? You scared us half to death", Luna asked.  
" Come and have a look", Michelle's expression could only be described as surprised. Luna and Scarlett didn't dare to guess what they would see.  
They just had to walk closer to her and see what she was looking at. Michelle was patient and waited for them to get close enough.  
Luna's eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. Her legs started to feel like they were melting.  
She couldn't hold her arms up anymore. They dropped to her sides. Luna couldn't say anything for a moment.  
The scene was surprising and also terrifying. Scarlett peered at him, who she though was dead.  
Michelle looked at them and thought that looked extremely ridiculous.  
" Are you surprised to see him around here?", Michelle didn't even know why she asked that.  
" How. On. Earth! Leslie is dead. We saw how the entire house just fell on top of him. We heard his death scream.  
Jenner was shouting as well and it stopped like a train, after it has hit a wall", Luna shook her head and rubbed her eyes, to be sure she wasn't hallucinating.  
Scarlett had doubted her suggestion, but now it had gotten proof.

Leslie was lying on a pile of animatronic leftovers. It was the remains of the Legend, Storm Jr. fought with. There wasn't much left of the Legend.  
It had broken during the big explosion. Storm Jr. had covered herself with the ice shell, luckily.  
Michelle picked him up and put him on stable ground. Scarlett and Luna knelt down beside them.  
" Is he alive? Does he breathe? Or is he lifeless?", Scarlett asked carefully. Michelle put her ear against Leslie's face and listened for breathing.  
Michelle looked at the wolves and nodded a little. It was a scary moment and they didn't make any noise. They just looked at the impossible.  
Leslie was still intact and he was alive. Luna knew the Legend, who was in bits.  
One of Eclipse's friends, who really hadn't been his friends. Eclipse wouldn't be sad about it.  
Luna remembered the arrogant wolf, who had looked at everyone like they were stupid.  
" Not so cocky anymore, are you", Luna thought.  
" Should we go to Marionette's and have him examined?", Michelle suggested.  
" He doesn't seem to be waking up", Luna answered and shook Leslie a couple of times.  
He was as unconscious as Storm Jr. They lifted him up and realized that he had become heavier.  
Why? He hadn't grown and he definitely hadn't gotten fatter. How could have he eaten in this state?  
Scarlett looked at his face. He looked calm, but there were oil splatters on his face.  
They could have been from the Legend, but there was no way of knowing for sure.  
Something had attacked them. Leslie couldn't have destroyed Storm Jr., because he was unconscious.  
Something else did it, but what? Scarlett carried him to the van and put him down beside Storm Jr.  
Scarlett, Luna and Michelle gave Storm Jr. a controlled shock to recharge her again.

They closed the door and went to the front.  
Scarlett was about to climb in, when she stopped. She thought about the two innocent lovers in the back.  
" Umm..Michelle. Could I go to the back and take care of our rescues?", Scarlett asked looking to the ground.  
" Okay! Go if you want", Michelle answered. She found it to be a weird request, but she let Scarlett do what she wanted.  
Scarlett went to the back and sat down next to Leslie and Storm Jr. Michelle started the engine and drove towards the pizzeria.  
Scarlett looked at the two rescues. She was so happy that they had been saved, but she would have wanted them to be in a much more stable condition.  
She patted Storm Jr. on the head. She noticed that their hands were on top of each other.  
She moved them so these two were holding hands. Now they looked like they were just having a little nap. She kept on patting and petting Storm Jr.  
" We will fix you. Don't you worry at all. Marionette and my sister will make you feel better. Then you can dance together all day", she said to them.  
Thoughts whooshed inside Scarlett's head. The Legend couldn't have destroyed Storm Jr.  
What or who did it? A Legend or an Elder wouldn't tear her to bits. Or had Storm Jr. fought until her core had been ripped out?  
There wasn't a very high chance for that. The Elders couldn't possibly have caused the thing they heard in the pizzeria.  
Did Storm Jr. do it? Her voice had been among the other quiet voices. It had been the main point of the message.  
Scarlett wasn't sure what kind of message would that be. Marionette had just called it that.  
It was a good name for something that they didn't know what it was. Scarlett was utterly confused and it made her scared.  
It reminded her of the Purple guy. A powerful being was after her and she didn't know much about it. Apart from that it was powerful and not easily stopped.  
" What attacked you? Tell me Storm Jr. Please! We must know who did it before they kill more people", Scarlett begged from her, but didn't get an answer.  
How could she? Storm Jr. was almost dead. Scarlett gave her a zap and leaned against the wall.  
Leslie and Storm Jr. lied beside each other and shook with the van. Michelle drove much slower than before and tried to avoid the bumps on the road.  
Scarlett gasped everytime they accidentally hit a bump. She sighed in relief when Storm Jr. stayed in the same state.  
Storm Jr. didn't wake up or die instantly, which was a good thing.  
Scarlett was sure that another bump would cause her core to come lose or something critical to break. Scarlett tried to put her back together.  
She was unwinding, because of the movement.  
" We need to get her to Marionette and Mike instantly after we have arrived. This is an ambulance now. We could use a horn right now", Scarlett thought.  
Luna was explaining Michelle something about her old life.

" Hey you! Could you speed up, please?", Scarlett requested from the back.  
Luna turned around: " We are going as fast as we can! This is the speed limit of this road". Scarlett grunted in frustration.  
She was so worried about Leslie and Storm Jr. They looked like they were going to die at any moment.  
Scarlett crossed her fingers after giving Storm Jr. another zap.  
" Please make it! We are so far. You can't die now. Storm and Fang will cry themselves to death", Scarlett begged.  
They were going to cry anyway, but losing Storm Jr. would be much worse than a few tears.  
They drove to the parking lot and entered the carage. Scarlett had been driving herself crazy.  
Her core was working on full power and she was hot. So much stress and fear were too much for her to handle.  
She was super relieved after they stopped. Scarlett needed a cold blanket so badly.  
Animatronics didn't have a cooling system, but Scarlett wouldn't have been angry, if they had.  
Luna and Michelle opened the back door and saw Scarlett lying down with Storm Jr. and Leslie. They cimbed in and had a look at her.  
" Scarlett? What happened?", Michelle touched her to see if she was okay.  
" Give me a wet towel or anything cold!", Michelle shouted to Luna as soon as she realized how hot Scarlett was.  
" This too? What else can happen today?", Luna shook her head as she picked up an old towel from one of the rooms and dipped it into a sink with cold water.  
If Luna had known what kind of days were about to come, she wouldn't have complained so much.  
Luna came back as fast as she could. Michelle had given Storm Jr. a quick zap.  
Luckily there was nothing serious wrong with Leslie. That would have made this a real catastrophe.  
Michelle checked Scarlett's core by listening to the humming. Scarlett hadn't been built to tolerate this much stress.  
The core was slowing down, but she was still about to melt. Luna came and gave the towel to Michelle, who placed it on Scarlett's chest.  
They looked at her to see, if she was waking up. After a while Scarlett gacked and panted heavily.  
Michelle and Luna helped her up. They managed to do it just barely.  
" Are you alright?", Luna asked.  
" Yeah! I think I'm getting there", Scarlett answered. They let her rest for a while.

They had the time to get a pair of stretchers, while Scarlett rested.  
Mr. Fazbear had bought a couple of them in case of emergency. Leslie wasn't hard to get on it. He was just an unconscious guy.  
Their other real patient wasn't as easy. Storm Jr. couldn't be just picked up and placed on a stretcher. She was literally falling apart.  
Michelle brought the stretcher closer to the van. They had no other choice than to slowly move her along the floor until she was on the edge.  
Luna went to get a wide blank. They placed it between the van and the stretcher.  
Storm Jr. was a hard one, but they managed to get her on. Michelle decided to keep the blanket as it had proofed to be useful.  
Storm Jr. was getting worse and worse every minute. They moved Storm Jr. to the repairing room, avoiding normal people.  
Leslie was taken to the big basement, where they had an unused room.  
Luna and Eclipse hadn't found any ways of using it. Luna and Scarlett wanted to tell Storm that they were back.  
They went to the main play area. They approached the Circle slowly and looked for Storm and her family.  
They saw her on the stage. She was talking to a boy about something. She glanced at them and told the boy that she needed to go.  
He nodded and went to play with the other children. Storm came to them.  
" You are back! Did you find her? Is she okay? Please tell me that nothing hurt her", Storm was happy, but nervous. Luna looked at the floor.  
" We found her and she was wounded. Marionette hasn't had a look at her yet", Scarlett muttered. Storm's eyes widened, but she remained calm.  
" Okay! I'll go get Fang and Willa", she said.  
" Wait! Perhaps you should leave Willa out of this. Please, Storm. Listen to us", Luna revealed Storm Jr.'s state by accident.  
Storm nodded and went to the stage. She came back with Fang.  
" I will go and have a look at our other patient", Scarlett said to Luna. She and Michelle could take care of him.  
Luna lead Fang and Storm to the room where Storm Jr. was. It was silent, because the room was sound proof.  
It had been made sound proof, so the sounds of drills and other loud tools wouldn't leave the room.  
Also it was a nice place for Storm Jr. to relax in. Fang got inside and closed the door behind him. Storm was shocked by the sight.

Storm began to cry out loud. Her daughter hadn't been this bad since...ever. No one had. She walked next to her daughter.  
Storm held her daughter's hand tightly.  
" Will she be alright? Is she suffering? Does that hurt?", Storm asked lots of questions.  
" We don't know yet. She seems to be in coma, but I'm not absolutely sure. If she isn't, this hurts like hell", Luna answered.  
Storm imagined Storm Jr. in pain. She would want to scream, but she couldn't move her body. Storm sobbed a tiny bit.  
" Marionette is coming. Let's wait for him and see what he says", Fang said. He knelt down beside Storm, who was on her knees next to the stretcher.  
Marionette came shortly. He examined Storm Jr.'s wounds. It had been as bad as he had expected. In fact, it was even worse.  
" This is an extraordinary case. She is in bits, but there don't seem to be any serious claw marks on her. She has been in a fight though", Marionette said.  
" You can fix her, right? It isn't that bad", Storm was hopeful. Marionette nodded to her. Storm hugged her husband tightly.  
" Her foe was a perfectionist. There aren't a single mistake on the wounds. No rough edges.  
It's like she has been cut with a laser", Marionette admired foe's work. Luna had a look too. He was right.  
No sword could cut her like that. It made her even more worried. She decided that it would the best not to tell Storm about it. They were still in the room.  
" Excuse me, Storm and Fang. But, could we be alone? We will tell you about all the changes.  
Now, we would like to be here alone and focus on our work", Luna asked from them. Fang and Storm nodded unwillingly.  
They didn't want to leave, but they understood her point. They left and Storm glanced at Luna one more time.  
" Don't let me down, Luna. I can't live without my daughter", she said from the door.  
" I promise, Storm. She will be standing on her own two feet in no time", Luna smiled at her comfortingly.  
Storm closed the door and Luna went back to work. Soon they were accompanied by Nadia and Bonnie.  
They helped Marionette in everyway possible. Marionette had all the best tools, but it was still a hard case.  
There was too many pieces to change. Marionette faced a problem after problem. It was like one of those TV shows.  
Nothing worked and everything broke. After a while Marionette threw the drill and duct tape on the floor. He cursed.  
Bonnie looked at him, worried.  
" What's wrong?", she asked and patted him in the back. Marionette let out a deep sigh.  
" This is hopeless. I will have to take that nod back. I lied to Storm. I have no idea how to fix her.  
I tried my best, but it wasn't enough", Marionette buried his face into his hands.  
" What are you talking about?", Nadia asked. Marionette turned around and looked at them.  
" Storm Jr. can't be fixed. She will die no matter what we do. She's as good as dead", Marionette shook his head and sighed.

Farewell: I have almost reached ten chapters again. While we are waiting...THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	7. The sad reunion

Greeting: Storm and Fang will face a tragedy like they have never seen. How will they react? That and more happening now!

( Main room. About 6 PM)

Willa was snuggling against her mother. Storm held her as close as she could. They hadn't heard anything about Storm Jr. for a while.  
What was taking so long? Pizzeria was closing and the animatronics stopped to catch their breath after a really long day.  
Most of them had no idea what was going on. All they knew was the horrible noise from before. Freddy turned on the TV in the upper corner of the main room.  
Usually parents watched the news while their children were playing. Freddy wasn't interested in the news most of the time.  
Right now he had a question that he wanted an answer to. Felix, Vixey and Foxy were chatting with Mr. Fazbear, who was about to leave.  
" I hope nothing is broken when I get home. Nothing broke in here, but there aren't many machines in here anyway", Mr. Fazbear said to them. Foxy sighed.  
" Let's hope that this happened only once. I wouldn't want to get scared every day from now on", Felix said.  
" I agree! This was probably the most horrible thing that happened.  
Something that didn't have anything to do with our little quarrels with...various people", Mr. Fazbear answered and cleared his throat.  
Everybody understood what quarrels he meant. Jeremy, the Legends. Sometimes they wondered why all of this had to happen to them.  
Out of all the pizzerias in the world, it was them, who got all the crazies.  
" Will you be okay on your own? I wouldn't want to come back and have a shocking experience.  
Like when you brought all the animatronics from the Legends' hideout", Mr. Fazbear looked at them seriously.  
" First: We didn't bring those animatronics here. They escaped and we took in the refugees. Secondly: Of course, We'll be okay.  
Just go home and have a nice cup of tea", Felix answered, shooing him a tiny bit. Mr. Fazbear left and the animatronics watched his car drive into the distance.

" Another day has been finished. We are the best entertainers on the planet", Vixey laid back on a chair.  
Foxy chuckled and sat down next to her. Fang and his family walked off the stage and came to Foxy and Vixey.  
" Hi, guys! What's got you all sad? The children will return tomorrow. They always do!", Vixey said to them happily.  
" We aren't thinking about the children. Our own daughter is a bigger concern right now", Fang snapped at them.  
" Hey, Fang! Cheer up a bit. Willa seems to be fine. She's with her mother and no one's attacking her", Foxy told him.  
" I don't mean Willa, you dumb idiots!", Fang growled. Foxy and Vixey saw that the situation was real. They got worried. Foxy stood up.  
" Storm Jr.! What's wrong with her. Has something happened again?", he asked.  
" My daughter is in bits. She took the motorcycle and went off to the Legends' hideout. We have no idea why.  
Scarlett, Michelle and Luna went after her. They brought her back. And she was torn up!", Storm said and pulled Willa even closer.  
Vixey and Foxy found out about this shocking thing.  
" That's horrible! What attacked her? Did Fredbear attack her from the shadows. That coward!", Foxy snarled.  
" We don't know. We don't know", Storm closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. She was close to tears.  
" Oh Storm. Forgive us. We didn't know. We would have helped you, if we had known", Vixey hugged her and patted her back.  
" It's okay. Marionette promised that he would fix her, but it has been long since I last heard from them", Storm told her.  
Freddy was watching the news and he tried to look out for anything said about a weird noise or signal. Nobody mentioned anything about it.  
" Hey guys! Come here!", he shouted. They came to him.  
" What Freddy? Is there something wrong?", Foxy asked.  
" I'm starting to think, we were the only ones, who heard it", Freddy said with his mouth open.  
" So we don't know what caused it. It couldn't come from space!", Vixey shrugged and looked at everyone else.  
" We do! Storm Jr. made that sound. We only heard it inside our heads. My sister was screaming for help", Willa said to them.  
" What? You knew something like that and you didn't tell us!", Freddy got angry at them.  
" We didn't want to worry you. The people should forget it and leave it be", Fang answered.  
" First Marionette and Goldie didn't tell us about the Legends or the Elders. Then we found out about witches, no thanks to you.  
And now this? Why are you keeping things from us all the time?", Freddy said angrily.  
" We are different from you. The fact that we know the things is already too much", Storm said, ashamed.  
" So we are too stupid for you. Is that it? The mighty Legends are too powerful to care about normal animatronics like us.  
You are above us with your regeneration and mind control and teleporting abilities. I thought we were friends, but apparently not", Freddy crossed his arms.  
" No! No! We are friends! That's why we do it. You are not capable of handling this. We don't want you to suffer", Fang explained.  
" We knew about the Legends. It didn't kill us. You told us about witches, who created all of us.  
We are still here, playing with children. All we want is the truth", Freddy said sincerely.  
" Okay! We won't hide things from you anymore", Fang nodded.  
" Aha", Freddy was suspicious. He calmed down and let it be. Lying wouldn't stop there.  
He was sure of it. Fang, Storm and Willa sat down with the others and told them everything that had happened that day, everything they knew.  
" So, Storm Jr. left for no reason and got torn apart? We need to shine some light on this thing.  
We can't have a weird being, killing our animatronics. Is it after us?", Felix asked.  
" I think it might have killed Storm Jr., because she entered its territory. Maybe it was just protecting itself", Vixey suggested.  
" No way! You think it's an animal? Even an Elder wouldn't tear her up like that", Storm answered.  
" Should we go see her? Maybe Marionette and the others are working too hard to see how much time has passed.  
It's like Mr. Fazbear always says: When in work, time flies like a greased lightning", Foxy suggested. Everybody agreed by nodding.  
They headed towards the room. Freddy was on the front and he listened to for sounds, before he remembered that the room was sound proof.  
They were almost at the door, when it opened and someone walked out.

( Some minutes earlier. Inside the repairing room)

The animatronics went all silent. Nadia dropped a wrench to the floor in shock. Marionette looked at their expressions and shook his head.  
He wasn't kidding about Storm Jr. The others had thought that he could fix anything. To them, he was all-powerful.  
This was something that they hadn't expected to happen. There had been a very low chance for that. Bonnie's ears drooped and she looked down.  
Marionette turned around to face the messed up wolf. Storm Jr. wasn't in peace. She had a horrifying expression on her face.  
She had been screaming for her life and something had killed her midway.  
Her teeth had twisted inward and the snout was at least three inches shorter. Marionette sighed and put his hand on her forehead.  
" I'm sorry, Storm Jr. I didn't want to let you down. It's okay for you and your family to hate me. I'm useless!", Marionette whispered.  
Bonnie walked forward and patted his shoulder.  
" No, you aren't! You are an Elder, but even you can't do everything. You tried your best. There's nothing better than that.  
Nobody can blame you", Bonnie comforted him.  
" There's gotta be something we can do! We can't just leave her like this. We gotta revive her somehow", Luna told them sadly.  
" We can stop giving her controlled shocks. She will die and her suffering will stop. Nothing can hurt her anymore", Marionette answered.  
Luna couldn't believe that they weren't able to do anything.  
Bonnie and Marionette stood there looking at Storm Jr. and Luna was behind them with Nadia.

They thought about the wonderful moments they had experienced with her. You don't always appreciate your friends until you lose them.  
Nadia didn't want to be there when Storm Jr.'s family would hear about her death. Nadia knew what it felt like to lose a sister or a family member.  
She had lost her father and her sister. She remembered the day when she realized that the Purple guy had killed Scarlett.  
The loss and the agony. She could feel them crawling up behind her and stabbing her quickly.  
Loss dragged its blade across Nadia's throat and the oil burst from the wound.  
All the black blood would paint the floor and she would fall on the puddle. Nadia didn't want Storm to experience that.  
Usually black blood would heal the wound, but emotional wounds were very hard to heal. Black blood wasn't able to do it.  
Black blood! Nadia gasped as the idea popped into her head.  
" Black blood!", she shouted. Everybody turned to look at her.  
" What's wrong, Nadia?", Luna asked.  
" Black blood! Black blood heals! It does! We..we..", Nadia couldn't even speak.  
" We can use it to heal Storm Jr.! Nadia, you are a genius!", Marionette caught on her idea. Everyone gathered around the table.  
Nadia wanted to do it. She asked for Bonnie to give her a knife with a very sharp end.  
Bonnie found a knife that was built to cut metal. She brought it to Nadia.  
" I hope it's sharp enough. This looks like the one, but there's no way to be sure", Bonnie pointed out. Nadia cut the tip of her finger and it went in nicely.  
She nodded in delight.  
" This is good enough. Thanks, Bonnie", Nadia smiled at her. Nadia focused on Storm Jr. and her oil.  
Good thing about Nadia's blindness was that she had a super mind. Nadia could see where everything was, because she was able to feel the world around her.  
Nadia thought that eyes were overrated. She was fine without them. Nadia placed her arm above Storm Jr.'s head.  
" Could you open her mouth, so the blood goes in?", Nadia asked for a favor. Luna held Storm Jr. while Nadia cut her arm.  
Black blood dripped into Storm Jr. and Nadia waited for it to take over.  
" That should be enough", Nadia stopped and healed the arm.

They waited for a minute.  
" Nothing's happening! Should we try again?", Bonnie asked. Nadia used more black blood.  
" Let's draw some oil from her. Maybe there's something wrong with the oil", Luna suggested.  
Marionette filled a bowl with Storm Jr.'s oil and placed it in front of Nadia. She drew a few drops of black blood into the bowl.  
Oil was black, but the blood could be seen on the oil, because the blood was even darker than the oil.  
Everyone watched the black blood disappear slowly. It didn't make any sense.  
Blood should take over the oil and soon there shouldn't be any oil left in the bowl. It should be a bowl filled with black blood.  
" This is the weirdest bowl of oil I've ever seen. The oil takes over the blood and not the other way around like it's suppose to", Marionette examined it with wide eyes.  
" What! This can't be happening! What sort of oil is that?", Nadia panicked. She cut her arm and let the blood flow into Storm Jr. Nothing was happening.  
She could feel the oil devour her blood.  
" Work! Why won't you work, you damn piece of shit!", Nadia cursed in anger. Bonnie grabbed her from behind and tried to pull her away.  
Nadia headbutted her and threw against a wall.  
" Nadia! Calm down! You'll bleed out if you continue", Marionette did the same thing as Bonnie.  
Nadia wasn't able to throw him at a wall. Marionette was too strong for her.  
" I just want to help her. Please let me save this poor wolf", Nadia begged as her tears spilled over. She was ripped away from the table.  
Luna hugged her comfortingly and told her to quiet down.  
" That thing did something to Storm Jr.'s oil. Black blood won't be able to fight it. This is some dangerous liquid.  
I have changed the oil. This disease or whatever spreads through contact with more oil", Marionette examined the oil.  
" We can't change all of the oil at once, because it would kill Storm Jr. instantly", he added. Luna and Nadia came back to the table and Bonnie stumbled up.  
" This musn't end up in a Legend's body. This would kill them", Luna realized.  
" How can something create this kind of oil? Black blood can't be defeated by anything. Who in the sweet Hell is capable of doing this?", Nadia asked in shock.  
Now the being, who attacked Storm Jr. was starting to scare Marionette.  
" I think the attacker did this on purpose. They made sure, we wouldn't be able to fix her", Marionette told them.  
" So, we really do have to tell Storm that her daughter is done for. How sad! We will miss you, Storm Jr. We love you. All of us", Luna said to the torn up wolf.  
" I'll go get them!", Bonnie told them. She knew that no one else could it. Luna and Nadia were really close to Storm.  
They had been friends for a long time.

Bonnie opened the door and walked out.  
" Bonnie!", she heard Freddy's voice. She looked at the crew, who was standing a meter away from the door.  
" Hi! You decided to come here? I was just coming to get you. Marionette wants to speak with you", Bonnie tried to keep her ears up while speaking happily.  
She didn't want them to droop.  
" Has our daughter been fixed yet? Storm is breaking under pressure. We are restless and we are worried", Fang asked from Bonnie.  
She smiled trying to hide her feelings.  
" Of course you are worried. It's normal. You love her. Having a daughter is a wonderful thing. Someone you can kiss before she falls asleep.  
Daughters can be very...", Bonnie kept on talking.  
" Bonnie! The answer! They asked a question and you are suppose to response", Freddy said to her. He saw that something was not right.  
Bonnie had tried to avoid answering. It wasn't a normal thing for her to do. Freddy crossed his arms and looked into her nervous eyes.  
" Storm Jr. isn't ready yet. We are trying our best, but it's very hard", Bonnie was holding back a tear.  
" You know, sweetheart. You are a terrible liar", Freddy said to her. Bonnie was surprised. Her worst fear had been that Fang would sense her emotions.  
Out of all, the powerless Freddy revealed the truth.  
" Where is my daughter? What have you done to her?", Storm panicked. Marionette walked out and saw everyone. Storm came to him.  
" Where is Storm Jr. Please, fix my daughter, so I can just tell her how much I love her", Storm fell to her knees and begged from Marionette.  
He knelt down and patted her shoulder. They were beside the door and Storm saw Nadia. Storm looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes.  
Nadia walked through the door. Storm shook her head.  
" You can't leave her to die. She is too important to me. We must help her before it's too late", she whispered.  
" I can't, it's already too late. I would do everything to fix Storm Jr. I..I..", Nadia's voice broke. Luna helped Nadia to sit down.  
Fang and Willa walked to Storm and the entire family embraced each other.  
" Our family is doomed", Storm whispered.

The sad animatronics helped Storm's family back to the Circle.  
They got help from Eclipse and Shadow, who had wondered why they were crying.  
" First Leslie, then Storm Jr. Well, at least now they can kiss and hug in heaven. They don't have to be alone anymore", Eclipse said to Shadow, who nodded to him.  
Nadia went to her room and tried to calm down by meditating. The animatronics sat down on the main stage, talking about their beloved friend.  
Freddy had told the bad news to the pizzeria crew. Storm and her family got apologies from everyone in the pizzeria.  
Balloon boy and Bulldozer were the first ones to come. Toy animatronics brought a flower to the Circle. It had been given to Mangle by Storm Jr.  
It reminded them of how sweet and helpful Storm Jr. had been. Luna was lying down on the stage with Shadow and Eclipse snuggling against her.  
" This is the worst. No animatronic has ever suffered like us. Why are we being punished? I have always been on Leslie's side.  
I haven't been selfish. There's no reason to hurt me", Shadow told them.  
" Perhaps there is no destiny. All that talk about prophecies. They are a bunch of lies. Leslie was never meant to do anything.  
He was just a victim chosen by the Elders of the witch cult", Eclipse replied from the other side of Luna.  
" Hey, Shadow", Luna had decided what to do. She had been thinking about it a lot.  
" What?", Shadow asked. " I should mention that we found something else from the ruins as well", Luna said carefully.  
" What did you find? A brand new sword? That's wonderful. It's exactly what I have always wanted", Shadow mocked sarcastically.  
" No! We found something living", Luna said. Everybody heard that. They looked at her with wide eyes.  
" What did you find?", Shadow asked, this time seriously.  
" We found Leslie. Scarlett and Michelle took him to the basement", Luna grinned nervously.  
Shadow jumped up and ran to the basement as fast as his legs could carry him. The others were shouting something after him, but he couldn't hear it.  
Scarlett and Michelle heard a noise coming their way.

Suddenly Shadow rushed through the door and grabbed the edge of the table.  
Leslie was lying in front of his eyes.  
" Shadow? What are you doing in here?", Scarlett asked.  
" You found Leslie and you didn't tell me?", Shadow looked at her, shocked. Luna and the others came down the stairs.  
" Shadow! Let me explain. We didn't want to shock you. Leslie isn't well. He needs to rest", Luna said as she appeared by the door.  
Suddenly Shadow's katana was touching her throat.  
" You aren't capable of deciding when I get to see Leslie", Shadow said angily.  
" I told you now. I made the decision myself. I could have chosen not to tell you anything. Please, put the sword away", Luna told him.  
Shadow put the katana back to his wrist.  
" Why would you hide this from us? This might lead us to Storm Jr.'s killer", Marionette came to the room.  
" We want revenge! Are you trying to stop us from catching whoever killed Storm Jr.?", Shadow asked.  
" Not to even mention that this is another lie! Something you shouldn't do anymore!", Freddy shouted from the back.  
" I didn't promise anything. Fang made the promise for us. It wasn't fair", Luna pointed out.  
" Hey! Luna! Don't try to defend us. We have done a bad thing. Let's just apologize, instead of starting a fight", Scarlett talked some sense into her head.  
" Okay, you are right! We are sorry for keeping this from you. We were stupid", Luna apologized.  
" Aplology accepted!", Marionette told her. The animatronics were just hanging around for the rest of the evening.  
Marionette stayed with Leslie and tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Fang and Storm spent many hours in the repairing room.  
Mike had made a mechanism, which had a timer in it. The machine gave Storm Jr. a zap every seven minutes. Fang had wanted to keep her alive. He still had hope.  
" Maybe Leslie could do something when he wakes up! He is the strongest witch on the planet. If he can't do it, you can pull the plug", Fang had told Marionette.  
He thought that it wasn't bad idea. Marionette was impressed. Fang was a lot smarter than he seemed.  
Or maybe he was just trying to protect his daughter at all costs. It usually makes people think more. Everybody went to sleep.  
That night wasn't a good night.

Farewell: What happened during that night? You will find out in the next chapter. And everyone remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	8. One big family

Greeting: Silent night isn't so silent and calm after all. This chapter is just more weird stuff. Let's get on with it.

( Pizzeria. Around 1 AM)

The air was dry and there wasn't any signs of an incoming storm or rain.  
It was a perfect night for anyone, who wanted to stroll along the roads and breathe in the fresh air. Nobody seemed to be doing that.  
Everyone was probably asleep. That's what people do in the middle of the night. Animatronics weren't different from humans in that regard.  
Freddy was snoring between Bonnie and Chica. Bonnie's arms were pushed against her chest.  
Freddy was facing away from her, so the snoring wasn't bothering her. Bonnie's ears were on the sides of her head. They nearly blocked her eyes.  
Chica didn't have ears, but she was subconsciously trying to cover her head with a pillow.  
Chica couldn't face down, because the beak was in the way. Sometimes she wished, that Freddy would do something to the snoring.  
Chica wasn't awake, but she wasn't fully asleep either. Tonight many animatronics were ill at ease. Foxy and Vixey were on the deck of their ship.  
Their daughter was between them like usual. Crystal was loved. After what happened to Storm's beloved daughter, they had become paranoid.  
Crystal was sleeping peacefully and she felt cosy. Foxy and Vixey were closer to her than usual. Their snouts were touching Crystal's neck.  
The toy animatronics were in their tiny room. Golden freddy was between Toy chica and Mangle.  
The two females had their own reasons to be so close to him. Toy chica had been there every night. It really wasn't anything special.  
But Mangle, was a completely different story. She had abandoned her usual sleeping corner, because of two reasons.  
It was getting pretty cold for some random reason. She thought it was just the insulator failing.  
The pizzeria was old and the insulator inside the walls hadn't been changed in a long time. The second reason was the fact that Golden freddy was a Legend.  
The creature, who attacked Storm Jr. had spread fear among the animatronics. Golden freddy could defeat that thing and save them, if it came.  
Mangle felt safer and she was warmer. There was a low chance for the thing to come to the pizzeria.  
Plus, if it was as powerful as Marionette had said, Golden freddy couldn't do anything about it. Mangle couldn't say why she felt safer with Golden freddy.  
It was just an instinct. On her other side, Toy bonnie was staring at the ceiling. She fell asleep sometimes, but woke up soon.  
There was no need to sleep, so Toy bonnie just rolled with it. Lying there was boring, but she had time to think.

If Toy bonnie found it hard to sleep, the night was tormenting to Storm. She was in the repairing room beside to table.  
" I love you. I love you", Storm repeated. She was holding her daughter's hand tightly. Storm was sobbing a little and she hadn't slept at all.  
She couldn't close her eyes knowing that Storm Jr. was dying. She wanted to be there for the entire night. Storm listened to the machine.  
The timer was ticking and tocking. Every seven minutes the timer made a bigger tick as it reached zero and Storm heard an electric noise.  
Then the timer rewinded itself and continued with the normal ticking.  
" There you go, dear. That will help for the pain. Good girl", Storm whispered to Storm Jr. She was sure that her daughter could hear what she said.  
Maybe Storm Jr. wasn't able to answer, but she could hear it anyway.  
" You can focus on the ticks and tocks. Aren't they nice? As long as this machine works, you are alive", Storm whispered to her.  
Storm's only friend was the ticks. Storm Jr.'s life was ticking away. Every second brought her closer to death.  
In the Circle of the hidden treasure, Fang and Willa were side by side, sleeping softly. Storm thought of them from time to time.  
" My husband and my two sweet daughters. Everything a Legend could hope for. A family, who loves and cares", Storm whispered in the room.  
She hadn't done anything else except talking to her daughter comfortingly. Some others were awake as well.

Eclipse was worried about Leslie, Storm Jr. and Shadow. He felt bad. Someone was missing.  
He had been quite attached to the new Shadow, who had been sleeping with him. Shadow felt like a brother now. Eclipse glanced at the door.  
It was far away, but he could see it. There was a corridor between him and the door.  
The corridor was only six meters long, but it felt like fifteen kilometers to Eclipse.  
He felt like he wouldn't see Shadow ever again,even though Shadow was in the door was open and there was light coming from the room.  
Shadow was sitting on a chair, looking at Leslie. He had his katana out. Shadow was protecting Leslie like always.  
He had lost his purpose in life after Leslie had died. Now that Leslie was back again, Shadow had gotten his strength back.  
He was tough and there weren't any tears in his eyes. The old Shadow was back again. Eclipse shook his head sadly in the other room.  
" Shadow? Can you hear me?", Eclipse asked in his mind.  
" Of course I can. You are suppose to be asleep", Shadow answered.  
" I miss you. Leslie will survive on his own. Come here, so I can sleep in peace", Eclipse begged.  
" I can't. I let him die once, this time anyone, whoever kills him must get through me first", Shadow said in an angry tone.  
" Nothing will hurt him. He's right there. You will see, if someone walks in", Eclipse tried to talk some sense.  
" You are right! Why do you miss me then, if I'm right here?", Shadow asked mockingly. Eclipse couldn't answer anything.  
He was broken. Would he have to pretend again to become Shadow's friend? Was he suppose to act tough and do things he didn't want to do?  
He just wanted to live in peace and leave the war behind. He had lived in war for his entire life.  
In the pizzeria he had realized that the war wasn't the only way to live. Eclipse had changed a lot, since he had been woken up by the cats.  
Eclipse wasn't sure, if he even could pretend anymore.  
" Maybe I should go there to guard Leslie with him. I don't see what he would have against that", Eclipse thought.  
He stood up slowly, so he wouldn't wake up anyone else. He tiptoed through the corridor. Shadow hadn't moved from his chair for several hours.  
Eclipse's appearence surprised him. He didn't say anything. Just glanced at Eclipse and then looked back at Leslie.

Eclipse looked around the room, but couldn't find any chairs. He gave up and sat down on the floor next to Shadow.  
They sat there and guarded the sleeping boy. Leslie's mouth had opened and they could hear his steady breathing.  
Michelle had put a monitor beside the table that served as Leslie's bed.  
Michelle had found some quilt and softened the table with that, so Leslie didn't have to rest on a hard table.  
The monitor was checking his heart beat. Eclipse saw the line on the monitor rise every second. 60 beats per minute.  
That was a normal heart rate. Everything seemed to be fine, but Shadow was ready to fight at any moment.  
" Has anything changed?", Eclipse asked. Shadow glanced at him. He didn't understand.  
" In Leslie's condition, I mean. Is he getting better?", Eclipse clarified.  
Shadow shook his head: " I don't think so. He looks normal, but he doesn't wake up.  
Based on what Michelle told me, Marionette found something very odd about him. He might be more wounded than he seems. I don't know".  
Eclipse took that in. It was worrying. What had that mysterious thing done to him? Had it been after Leslie all along?  
Eclipse realized that it made sense. Storm Jr. would have tried to defend Leslie to death, and perhaps that is exactly what she did.  
Eclipse hadn't believed that the thing would come into the pizzeria. Maybe by bringing Leslie, they had invited destruction into their home.  
" I will stay here and protect Leslie with you", Eclipse told Shadow.  
" Thanks! Two guardians are better than one", Shadow answered in a happy tone. After a while Eclipse opened his mouth again.  
" You believe that the thing, who killed Storm Jr., will come for Leslie?", Eclipse asked.  
He wanted to know, if Shadow had thought about the same thing he had.  
" Leslie was its target. I'm sure of it. Storm Jr. was just in the way. It's coming here. I can feel it", Shadow said to him. Eclipse nodded.

They sat there for an hour. Eclipse lit a few candles and turned the lights off. Shadow didn't resist.  
Eclipse wanted to make the room prettier. He slowly started to lean against Shadow's leg.  
" What are you doing?", Shadow asked when he noticed what was happening.  
" Me? I want you to be my friend again. I wish you didn't change so quickly. Yesterday you were close to me.  
Now, you don't want to be anywhere near me. Why?", Eclipse explained.  
" I was broken. You comforted me. Thank you for that, Eclipse. I am grateful, but now I don't need warmth anymore.  
I have gotten my purpose back", Shadow answered. Eclipse sighed.  
" I am still broken. I need love and affection", he said.  
" You have Luna. Your mother is surely more comforting than me. I am a warrior", Shadow replied.  
" My mother is too. I'm a warrior as well. I just wish that there was room for sweet things in our lives as well", Eclipse told him.  
" What? There is! We haven't been in a fight in a long time. You have had the time for all the children. Isn't that enough?", Shadow said, confused.  
" Children don't understand what our lives are like. It's happy, but I want someone, who is like me. Someone, who understands", Eclipse explained.  
" Please! Don't say that you have fallen in love with me. Cause, I'm not gonna walk down that path", Shadow jumped back.  
" No no no! I just like all the stories we can tell each other. I finally have a friend, who doesn't want me to pretend all the time", Eclipse said.  
" Have I ever told you how I watched six slaves get butchered?", he asked.  
" Thousand times! You had to rip his head off. He was begging for you to have mercy, but Salazar didn't allow you to", Shadow told him.  
" It was horrible. Mom was the only one, who came to see me after that. Just like always", Eclipse remembered.

" Yes, I was. Helping my sweet son", Luna was by the door. They turned around and looked at her.  
" Hi, mom. Did we wake you up?", Eclipse asked.  
" No! I woke up on my own and saw that you were gone. I heard chattering and came to see what it was", Luna explained. She stepped forward.  
" We are talking about our friendship", Eclipse told her.  
" It's a lovely thing. Who has friends, has the world's most magnificent gift", Luna said, smiling.  
" You are like two brothers keeping your third brother safe", she added.  
" Me and Leslie are not brothers. We never were. I'm just a guardian. And Eclipse definitely isn't part of our family", Shadow corrected.  
" Of course he is. We are all part of one family. The Fazbear family. I know that you want to keep Leslie safe.  
Why do you abandon everyone, who loves you?", Luna chuckled.  
" I just.. I don't want to be weak. My purpose is to keep Leslie alive and away from the bad guys", Shadow explained.  
" You don't have to dedicate your life to that. We help you, so you don't have to worry all the time. Just look at Eclipse.  
Why would he come here, if not because he wants to make you feel better. Ease your worries", Luna told Shadow.  
He looked at Eclipse and Luna. Then he looked at Leslie.  
" Antonio told me not to trust Legends. I can't be close to you. You are the enemy. The others are with you, so that makes them enemies as well.  
I can't fully trust any of you", Shadow told sadly. Eclipse came behind him and patted his back.  
" I don't think of you as my enemy. You are a lovely fox and you listen to me. Leslie is a lucky one, because he has you", Eclipse said to Shadow.  
" You don't really know much about Leslie, do you. He never hugged me more than once per day. Emotions trigger the powers.  
It means that he can't live a normal emotional life.  
You can cuddle all you want without having to worry about killing everyone in the room", Shadow shook his head.  
Luna walked between them and looked at Leslie with them.  
" We are a family. It seems weird, but we are. Shadow, we are not those Legends Antonio told you about. We are on your side.  
We are the guardians now. You don't have to take all the responsibility to yourself. Trust us! Please!  
I know I kept this from you, but I did it, because I love you just like Eclipse does. Just like everyone in here", Luna looked at him.  
They stood there and watched the heart rate. The candles were lighting up the room nicely. It was calm with a tint of romance.  
Luna liked that atmosphere. It was dim, but not too dark. She could still see Shadow in the light. Only his silhouette.  
His power was working in the dim light as well. Luna couldn't help it. She began to think, what had been done to him.  
The way he disappeared in the darkness was awesome. Luna wrapped her arms around the two boys and held them close to her.  
Eclipse leaned against her snuggly, but Shadow didn't really care. Eclipse seemed to be bored and tired.  
Eclipse's sleep mode was trying to activate while in silence. There was no action. Luna wanted something to happen.  
" Shadow!", Luna said.  
" What?", he asked.  
" Could you tell us about yourself and Leslie? We know you, but we really don't know your past all that well", Luna suggested.  
" Okay!", he answered. Shadow told stories to them and remembered the amazing years with the Summers family.  
All the books they read and all the trips they made to the nearby forest. Eclipse chuckled and nodded every once in a while.  
They chatted till it was almost morning.

Around 4 AM. Luna was the first one to sense something odd.  
" Wait! Boys! Quiet down", she said to them.  
" But this is where the exciting part begins", Shadow said to her.  
" Shh!", Luna commanded. Shadow and Eclipse listened to anything, because Luna seemed to be doing it. Her ears turned to all directions.  
" What? I can't hear anything. Is the thing here? Is it coming?", Eclipse asked in fear.  
" No! Can't you seriously hear that? Ahh!", Luna grunted and held her head.  
" Mom!", Eclipse looked if she was okay. Luna sensed a weird tension in the air. It's like the atoms, in the air, had gotten heavier all of the sudden.  
" Ah. It hurts. What is that?", Luna asked.  
" I can feel it too. Something's happening", Shadow noticed. They were so focused on the feeling that they didn't notice that Leslie was moving.  
He was muttering something.  
" Look! It's Leslie. He is awake", Eclipse noticed. Luna and Shadow peered at the boy. Leslie was breathing quickly.  
The heart rate was getting faster and faster. All three got startled by a mug hitting the floor. It shattared into tiny pieces and the coffee spread across the floor.  
The table had been flat. The mug had moved on its own. Telekinetic force! Shadow shook Leslie trying to wake him up.  
" Wake up, Leslie. I'm here. Your friend is right here", Shadow said to him.  
" We are all here. You don't have to be afraid. Calm down", Eclipse said to Leslie.  
" He isn't awake. I think he has a nightmare. Look at him shake in fear", Luna said her own opinion. Eclipse and Shadow sighed. Luna seemed to be right.  
Leslie tried to run in his sleep. He was mouthing words and his legs moved rapidly. Eclipse held him down, so he wouldn't hurt himself.  
He tried to get into Leslie's mind, but it didn't work. There was a lot of emotion in the nightmares, so Leslie got very powerful during his dreams.  
" Mom! We need to calm him down together. You are the Elder. We can't do this without you", Eclipsed asked for help.  
Luna placed her hands on her temples and focused on Leslie. Suddenly the candles went out. Shadow helped Eclipse keep Leslie on the table.  
They needed to use straps or something. Eclipse held him down with his hand and the other hand reached for the straps on a nearby table.  
" Can you reach it? Is it too far away? Do you need help with it?", Shadow asked. He was literally lying on Leslie by now.  
He pushed Leslie against the table with his own weight. Eclipse got the straps just barely.  
He gave the other one to Shadow and they strapped Leslie to the table. Luna was trying her best. It seemed to work a tiny bit.  
Luna was trying to talk to Leslie. She didn't have a chance to force him to calm down.  
Leslie's mind couldn't be affected by anything coming from outside the body. Shadow looked at his old friend, worried.  
He tried to figure out the words Leslie was saying. He noticed that Leslie kept on mouthing the same sentence. He was speaking the old witch language.  
Luckily Shadow had learned a few words.  
" Let me go. Let me go", Leslie was mouthing. Luna ran out of breath and was forced to give up. Eclipse had grabbed a third strap.  
Now Leslie was barely able to move. Luna was helping the boys to push Leslie against the table. He wasn't calming down. They needed to do something else.  
" Oh god! I wish Storm Jr. was here", Shadow told the others.

Luna got an idea.  
Storm Jr. and Leslie had been very calm while sleeping on Faith's back. Storm Jr. was able to calm Leslie down. Too bad, she was in bits.  
They couldn't bring her there. Luna tried to think. She was a lot bigger than Storm Jr. Leslie was sleeping.  
He probably couldn't tell the difference between her and Storm Jr. Luna didn't have any other choice.  
She pushed Shadow aside and kissed Leslie like Storm Jr. would have done it.  
" What are you doing?", Shadow asked in shock. Luna stopped and looked if it worked. Luna felt happy as Leslie smiled and stopped moving.  
" Storm Jr.'s kiss would have done it. I'm not her, but I guess I'm close enough", Luna explained. Eclipse and Shadow sighed in relief.  
The nightmare was finally over. Shadow realized that they hadn't woken up anyone. At least he hoped so.  
They hadn't made a lot of noise. The most horrible noise had been the mug crashing to the floor.  
" Please, don't tell Storm Jr. about this, if she wakes up. I don't want to cause a love triangle", Luna chuckled.  
" She can thank you. Because of this, she will be able to kiss Leslie a thousand times", Shadow told her. Eclipse turned the lights back on.  
They cleaned up the mess and caught their breath. The situation amuzed Luna. She had wanted some action, but this wasn't what she had in mind.  
She hoped that everything was alright. Leslie was calm again, but it could change very quickly. She wasn't gonna give another kiss.  
Luna had kissed Eclipse sometimes, but to the snout. A kiss of mother's love.  
Passionate kisses reminded her of Salazar and the cruelty she had seen, because of her husband. It creeped her out.  
But there was still something nice left. Salazar wasn't dead. He was just lost. Luna had faith in him. That's the reason she had named her pet Faith.  
That was the source of her hope and life. She lied down to the floor with Eclipse and Shadow again.  
They couldn't leave Leslie be. Luna felt the boys snuggle against her.  
" Don't be afraid. I'm here for you. We are a family. Family members love and protect each other. Sleep tight my little guys", Luna whispered to them before falling asleep.

Farewell: This chapter became entirely something else than I tried to make it. See you! THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	9. The Strings of mind

Greeting: The chapter of today is... I don't know. Haven't come up with a name yet. You can see the title. Enjoy this chapter, whatever it is called.

( Scarlett and Nadia's room. In the morning)

The female wolves were still sleeping like babies. Nadia had had a tiny bit of headache at night, but it had gone away soon.  
Scarlett's right leg was hanging on the side of the bed. She was sleeping, her face down.  
Scarlett didn't have a pillow, instead she just used her own hands as a pillow. She had given her pillow to Nadia in the middle of the night.  
Nadia's headache had ended after that, so Scarlett let her keep it for the rest of the night. Their window was open, so the room wouldn't get stuffy.  
The only problem was that flies tended to fly in through the window. Scarlett had been woken up by one many times.  
A fly flew through and landed on the wall next to the window. The fly rubbed its tiny hands together and flew to the bed.  
It went around the bed a few times. Its next stop was Scarlett's snout. It was right in front of her eyes.  
The fly walked on the metally snout and ended up on Scarlett's eyelid. The wolf felt it. Scarlett slapped her own face.  
" Oww!", she shouted as she woke up. The fly got scared and flew outside as fast as it could.  
" Stupid flies! We should really buy a net", Scarlett thought. Beside her, Nadia yawned and stretched.  
" Good morning, sister. Did you get attacked by vicious predators again?", Nadia giggled.  
" I don't get what these damn flies have against me. Why do they always wake me up and not you?", Scarlett said, annoyed.  
" I taste bad. Or they don't want to hurt blind wolves. They think I've suffered enough", Nadia suggested.  
" Ha. Ha. Funny", Scarlett said sarcastically. They dressed up and did their morning routines. Scarlett brushed herself and Nadia.  
They needed to look good while playing. Without this, their furs would have been messy within a week.  
Scarlett waxed her head with a wax that had been made for animatronics. She admired her clean face.  
" You should see me, Nadia. I can't remember when I've looked this good", Scarlett told her.  
" I probably should. You've never looked that good. It doesn't give much information.  
It could mean anything between messy and beautiful", Nadia teased her sister a little. Scarlett didn't giggle, but she smiled.  
" I can feel your happiness. Don't try to fool me, Scarlett", Nadia laughed. Both wolves chuckled. Nadia walked out of the room and went to wake Marionette up.

Scarlett decided to check on Storm Jr. and Leslie. She went to the repairing room first.  
Scarlett tiptoed to the door and tried to open it slowly and quietly.  
" Hello. Good morning, Storm", Scarlett greeted. Storm didn't answer. She was in the exact same place as in the evening.  
Storm was on her knees leaning against the table and her head rested on it. She had fallen asleep.  
Animatronics shouldn't do that, but all the worrying made her malfuction. At least, that's what Scarlett assumed.  
She walked to the sleeping wolf and shook her carefully.  
" Storm. It's morning. Time to wake up", Scarlett whispered. Storm shot up and looked around.  
" Storm Jr.?!", she shouted. Storm saw Scarlett, who shook her head.  
" No! She is still not awake", Scarlett told her. Storm looked at her daughter and saw that Storm Jr. was still alive.  
" Thank god! I thought she would be dead by the morning", Storm said. Scarlett knelt to her level and comforted her.  
" She won't die yet. Your daughter is safe. We will find a way to bring her back", Scarlett smiled comfortingly.  
" I wish I had your confidence. Marionette says that nothing can be done anymore. Why am I excepting the defeat so easily?", Storm asked.  
" You trust Marionette. It's nothing serious. You believe what he says. That a good thing, Storm. Not a bad thing", Scarlett explained.  
" Don't you trust him? Don't you believe what he says? I thought Elders would fully trust each other. Especially when it's about Marionette.  
He is the most powerful..or well..the most powerful after the Masters", Storm asked.  
" I trust him, but this time... Let's not talk about it. It's too complicated", Scarlett answered.  
" I just don't understand how you can still have so much hope left. Out of all, I as her mother should have hope. Even if the hope is just a pipe dream.  
I have less hope than all of you. Does this mean that I'm a bad mother?", Storm sounded worried.  
" Storm. You? Bad mother? How can you think of something like that? You are the best mother and the most dedicated one I've ever seen", Scarlett told her.  
Storm nodded sadly. Her small ears drooped and she rested her chin on the table. Scarlett checked that the machine was still working.  
Mike had given that job to her. That's the main reason why she came into that room in the first place.  
She was worried about Storm, but based on her previous experiences, Storm would survive.  
Scarlett would have wanted to comfort Storm more, but she didn't know how. She had said nice things and tried to get Storm to cheer up.  
It hadn't worked. Previously Storm Jr. had been sad and sorrowful. They couldn't have done anything about it, so they had just let her be.  
This was worse. They knew that something could be done, but they didn't know what. Also, Storm Jr. had been crying, because she had lost her love.  
Storm hadn't lost Storm Jr. yet. Scarlett could feel the agony. Always worried and scared.

Before she left the room, Scarlett patted Storm's head one more time.  
" Hang in there, girl. Everything will get better very soon. I promise. You don't have to suffer any longer", Scarlett said to her.  
Scarlett was sincere. Storm's waiting would end. Something would happen. Scarlett hadn't told her which fate Storm Jr. would get.  
Would she die or would she live? Scarlett had left it unclear on purpose. She had no idea of what would happen.  
She could only pray for someone to save Storm Jr., but she expected that no one would hear her.  
Scarlett's biggest wish was that the agonizing times would end. She almost missed her old life as Jester's slave.  
" Back then, I didn't have control, but at least I wasn't in agony all the time", Scarlett remembered. She walked out and glanced at Storm one more time.  
Scarlett closed the door sadly and let out a deep sigh. She wouldn't have wanted to leave Storm alone, but she had other chores to do.  
Scarlett had to visit the basement and see, if Leslie had woken up.  
She doubted that, but Nadia had emphasized the importance of checking Leslie. Nadia's headache could have been a result of a strong energy field.  
Scarlett walked towards the door that led to the basement. As she was opening the door she realized that it was the wrong basement.  
" What am I doing in here? I'm suppose to go there and not here. I am just too used to going into this place. It happens automatically", Scarlett thought.  
She remembered the feelings that had flushed through her body. Storm Jr.'s crying could have been heard from upstairs.  
No more crying. Just an innocent wolf, who couldn't tell them anything about the attacker.

Scarlett sighed again and made her way to Luna's basement. She encountered Marionette on the way.  
" Good morning! Did you check Storm and Storm Jr. already?", Marionette asked.  
" Good morning! Yes, I did. Storm doesn't need anyone to be there for her. She needs to be there by herself just a little bit longer", Scarlett greeted and answered.  
" Oh man! Well..I guess I'll have to go there later. In the meantime, I should do a few experiments on Leslie", Marionette said.  
" How nice! I'm going in there too. Should we go there together?", Scarlett asked happily.  
" Why not? Two Elders are better than one", Marionette answered. He and Scarlett headed to the basement.  
Children hadn't arrived yet. Even Mr. Fazbear was still on the way. The pizzeria had woken up early this morning.  
At least most of the animatronics. Freddy was sleeping with Bonnie. Chica was awake and in the kitchen.  
As Marionette and Scarlett walked by, she came from there with a fresh pizza on her hands. They greeted her and she greeted them.  
" What's in the pizza this time? I hope you didn't accidentally put chicken on it", Scarlett made a joke. Chica chuckled.  
She went to the main room to eat her pizza. Foxy and his family was awake. Chica granted them a few slices of pizza.  
Scarlett walked down the stairs and Marionette was behind him. The staircase was narrow. Two animatronics had to walk one after other.  
They reached the end of the saircase and looked around. The animatronics were sleeping on top of each other.  
Some had pushed themselves against Faith. It was heart warming, but worrying.  
It was unusual that the basement animatronics were allowed to sleep for so long. Luna should have woken them up a long time ago.  
Where was she anyway? Scarlett looked around, but she couldn't see Luna anywhere.  
" Eclipse isn't here either. They slept there, but now they are gone", Marionette told Scarlett. He had probably read her thoughts.  
" Could they be in Leslie's room? If I was Luna, that's where I would be", Scarlett asked.  
" Let's see", Marionette said and walked towards the room. Scarlett was right behind him. If they weren't there, she would freak out.  
Perhaps that powerful monster had come to the pizzeria during the dark hours. It had destroyed Luna and Eclipse completely.  
It hadn't left a single piece. They came to the door and peeked in.

Scarlett sighed in relief.  
Luna, Eclipse and Shadow were asleep and they were also lying on the cold floor.  
" Luna! Wakey! It's morning", Marionette kicked her side gently.  
" Wha..what?", Luna said, dazed. Eclipse yawned and Shadow stumbled up.  
" Why are you shouting? We were sleeping", Eclipse's eyes were about to close. Shadow warmed up pretty fast. Eclipse took a little bit longer.  
" Have you been sleeping on this cold floor for the entire night? You must be gods or something to be able to sleep like that", Marionette was astonished.  
" Freddy and his friends have been sleeping while standing. Compared to that, this is nothing", Luna told him.  
Scarlett checked out Leslie and peered at him.  
" Is that lipstick on his lips?", Scarlett looked at Luna, Eclipse and Shadow. They looked embarassed.  
" It's..umm. It's nothing. I just dropped my lipstick and it hit Leslie in the face", Luna lied.  
" Aha! I see. It was a good hit. Lipstick spreaded nicely", Scarlett said. Luna chuckled knowing that it was a pretty bad fib.  
Scarlett wasn't sure what had happened, but she could guess the main plot. Marionette walked to Leslie and checked his temprature.  
" It is rising. Previously it was a lot lower than what it is now. This means that something has happend", Marionette told them.  
" He had some sort of seizure at one point. Only a kiss from my mother could calm him down", Eclipse told Marionette.  
" I see. What was his reaction to the kiss?", Marionette asked.  
" He smiled at me and I could feel his muscles relax", Luna told him.  
" That was it? Nothing else?", Marionette asked.  
" Wait! He also muttered something, but I'm not sure what", Luna remembered.

Marionette placed his hands on Leslie's temples and closed his eyes.  
Scarlett and Luna went to Leslie's sides and tried to help Marionette.  
" By the way! Let's be extremely careful with this one. Leslie is the strongest being I or anyone has ever encountered.  
If we are not careful, he might kill all of us", Marionette warned them. The females knew that he wasn't kidding.  
They began to do their dangerous work. Three Elders were trying to go as deep into Leslie's mind as possible.  
They needed to concentrate on it hard. Luna was grunting and Scarlett seemed to be in agony. Shadow and Eclipse looked at them carefully.  
" What are they doing? Are they hurting him?", Shadow asked and was about to pull his katana out.  
" Wait! Put it back. Trust us, Shadow. Family, remember?", Eclipse grabbed his arm. Shadow calmed down and hoped for the best.  
Scarlett and Luna couldn't see into Leslie's mind, but they gave their strength to Marionette. He wasn't grunting or anything.  
He was focused. Like a student trying to solve a really hard mathematical problem.  
Marionette's breathing was steady and he tried to keep the oil in. Something was hurting him. Leslie's mind was impossible to break.  
He had gotten stronger since he was crushed. Marionette had no idea how strong Leslie could get.  
The stories, Antonio had told him, when they had lived together. Marionette remembered them all.  
Indescribable powers could lead to insanity or cause the entire body to fuse with the world itself.  
Marionette wasn't sure what it was suppose to mean, but it didn't sound like good news. Marionette shrugged it off and focused harder.

He could almost see something, but it was inside some sort of cloud. The cloud was alive and it stopped him from going further.  
" Who dares to use us? Who is in there? An enemy?", a grim voice asked from Marionette. He gasped in fear.  
The cloud just spoke to him.  
" You have strings? Everything has strings? A new world? Are you trying to put strings on us? No more strings. No more control", the cloud said.  
Marionette came back into his own body from the mind world. He was dizzy. At first he could only see a white light.  
Then the mumbling, he heard, became actual words.  
" Marionette! Say something!", Luna shouted to him. Marionette saw figures around him. Two big figures and two smaller figures.  
The figures slowly started to turn into Luna, Scarlett, Eclipse and Shadow. Marionette gasped for breath. He panted and realized that he was lying on the floor.  
The floor was wet and he tried to dry himself. He couldn't do it. Scarlett helped him up while  
Luna grabbed a small towel that was meant for cars. Marionette glanced at his body. No wonder he was still wet.  
It hadn't been water after all. Marionette's chest was bleeding. He relaxed and let the black blood do its job.  
" Are you okay now? I hope so. You shouldn't do that again.  
Every time you infiltrate Leslie's mind when he is in coma, you end up bleeding", Luna said as she wiped off the black blood.  
" And I see something horrible as well", Marionette added.  
" What did you see this time around? Did Jenner show off his might again?", Scarlett asked.  
" No. Something wasn't happy to see me poke Leslie's mind", Marionette told her.  
" Who?", Luna became curious.  
" I don't know. It was like...a thick cloud. Something that had wrapped itself around Leslie", Marionette tried to explain it.  
Luna and Scarlett looked thoughtful. They tried to figure out what Marionette had felt. At the end they shook their heads.  
" No idea! It could be anything. We don't know what that weird creature did to him. It could be a spell or something like that", Scarlett said.

" His mental immune system has grown stronger. Previously Bonnie could break the mental barrier on her own. Now, it took three Elders to break it.  
That is some horrifying progress right there", Luna shivered.  
" Well, back then when Bonnie did it, Leslie had just used his powers to fight with Storm. The mental barrier was weaker. Still three Elders is a lot of power.  
What sort of mind can handle it?", Marionette wondered.  
" Leslie it seems. My buddy has grown up. Antonio said that it would happen", Shadow told the others.  
" You know what's causing this?", Eclipse asked.  
" Not exactly. Antonio said that he'd become stronger as he aged, but this seems to take it a little bit too far", Shadow answered.  
" You are right! Aging isn't the reason. We need to take good care of him and see if he wakes up at some point", Marionette told them.  
" You should stay with him, Scarlett. Delilah trusted you. We should listen to her advice", Luna said to her.  
" Why not. Children don't need me right now.  
By the way, if Delilah said that she rescued me for a reason, it doesn't meant that I'll take care of all the problems", Scarlett said to Luna.  
" Are you scared? An Elder is in here with a boy. The mighty Scarlett transforms into a chicken", Luna chuckled and teased her.  
" I'm not scared. Sitting here with an unconscious boy just seems to be a bit too boring for an awesome Elder like me", Scarlett answered.  
" Please stay here, Scarlett. I'm begging you. Please don't leave Leslie alone", Shadow begged.  
" Come on! Shadow. We were just easing the mood. Don't take everything so seriously", Luna explained. He had a bad sense of humor.  
Shadow was usually a nice fox, but he was scared. Even though he didn't show it very much.  
Leslie's condition was confusing and they didn't know much about it. Eclipse grabbed Shadow's hand and they walked away.  
" If something happens, you will come and find me, right?", Shadow asked by the door.  
" Of course I will. He's like a brother to you. I won't let him out of my sight", Scarlett swore to Shadow. He smiled at her and waved.  
" Bye!", Scarlett said to him.

After that, Luna and Marionette began to study Leslie carefully. Scarlett watched them do things.  
Luna checked the monitor and saw if the blood pressure was normal. Luna nodded happily. Everything was in order.  
Leslie breathed normally and he was calm. Marionette put some stickers onto his forehead. There was a small cable attached to each sticker.  
Scarlett knew that those were used to measure brainwaves. Marionette put up the brain monitor beside the first monitor.  
He turned it on and peered at it. He knocked on it and waited. Marionette knocked on it a second time.  
" What's wrong with this thing? It shouldn't be that old", Marionette muttered.  
Luna was so focused on her own things that she almost didn't notice that something was wrong.  
" What's the matter? Is that monitor not in sync or something?", Luna came to help Marionette.  
" This can't be right. That would mean..", Luna said after looking at the monitor for a few seconds.  
" What? What do you see?", Scarlett became interested.  
" If I believe this monitor, then Leslie doesn't have any brain activity. He is dead. As dead as a stone", Luna told her. Scarlett rushed to them.  
" No! He can't die just like that. His heart is beating. Can't you see it?", Scarlett said, panicking.  
" I see it very well. That's the odd thing about this. He doesn't have any brain activity. How can his vital signs and organs be perfectly fine?", Luna explained.  
" This is a mistake of some sort", Marionette said.  
" No, it isn't. Everything is in order", Luna checked the stickers.  
" Is he still alive? Can he wake up at some point?", Scarlett was still worried.  
" Just stay with him. We don't know. Just like with everything else. We don't know! Let's end for today. Tomorrow is another day.  
Maybe something will change", Marionette took the stickers off Leslie's forehead. He and Luna cleaned the room. Luna gave Scarlett a pat on the head.  
" You will be fine. Just don't go anywhere and get us, if you see something happen", Luna instructed her.  
Scarlett nodded. Luna and Marionette walked out and closed the door behind them. Scarlett sat down and tried to relax.  
" No worries. Just stay here and watch", Scarlett waved her arms around. She blew and cooled down her body.  
Scarlett thought about Storm and the way she could spend an entire night and a day in that small room.  
Storm Jr. had been in that basement for so long. These animatronics knew how to wait. Scarlett was a little bit jealous to them.  
She focused on her breathing and stayed still. Luckily she didn't have to wait for very long.

Farewell: What happened then? That will be revealed in the next chapter. By the way: I got my first review in the last chapter.  
Thank you for that 111. I could tell you that it made me really happy, but that would be a lie. In this case, no words are able to describe my happiness.  
I thought no one really cared about my story, because there were no reviews. So, everyone! Send reviews if you like the story.  
Even small ones matter a lot to me. Please! I read them and I care about them too. Anyway, see ya folks and remember that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	10. There are no strings on me

Greeting: I've reached 10 chapters again. I'm not as far as I thought. Action is coming. Enjoy!

( The Cat world. 9 AM)

Lara, Candy and Catty were showing off various costumes. Children laughed at Candy's hilarious hat.  
She couldn't see anything, because the hat was too big for her. It had feathers on top and there was a green ring on the edge.  
Lara giggled at her and Candy pointed at her waist. Lara realized that she was wearing a tie. It looked ridiculous on her.  
" Lara is a business cat! Lara is a business cat!", the kids shouted and laughed at her. Lara started to walk like a very serious man.  
" Where might my suitcase be? I think Chica ate it", Lara said in a deep voice. Children clapped their hands.  
Catty wanted to look ridiculous as well. She looked at her sister and Lara. Someone was still missing. Cathy, their second sister, had died in a fight.  
Catty had loved her, even though Cathy had betrayed them. It was unbelievable. It still creeped Catty out.  
She had been talking to Willa a lot lately. Willa had been betrayed by her sister too. But Storm Jr. hadn't died as their enemy. She had changed sides a second time.  
" Why did you have to do it, Cathy?", Catty thought. Lara snapped her fingers right under Catty's nose.  
" Hello! Earth to Catty", Lara said to her.  
" Oh! What? I didn't hear you. Sorry, I was thinking about..stuff", Catty apologized.  
" We need more clothes and costumes. Could you get them for us?", Lara asked. Catty thought about it. A little walk would be nice.  
Clothes were kept in Luna's basement. She could check on Scarlett while she was at it.  
" Sure", Catty answered, smiling. Lara slapped her back.  
" I knew I could count on you", she said happily. Catty chuckled shyly.

Candy put on a western style clothes and slapped the floor with her fake whip.  
Catty shivered in fear. Springlock's whip was stuff from her nightmares. She left quickly. Lara glanced at her and saw that something had scared her.  
Lara decided to leave it be and focus on more important things. Candy and Lara started their play.  
Catty looked back until she couldn't see the stage anymore. She would have to get rid of that whip somehow.  
It was fake, but the sound it made was scary. Catty could almost feel the whip hitting her back. Toy chica, Foxy and Fang had all experienced the whip.  
Their stories had been Candy's favorites. As her sister, Catty was forced to listen to them. Their descriptions had been too detailed.  
Catty was lucky she hadn't felt it herself. At the first sight of Springlock, Catty would run away as fast as she could.

She reached the basement and walked down the stairs, trying to be as silent as she could. Animatronics down in the basement were loud.  
" Can you please shut up for one second?", Faith covered her ears.  
" It's not us! It's these noisy machines! We have to shout if we want to hear each other", a tiger shouted over the noise.  
" What?!", a wolf, next to the tiger, asked.  
" I was talking to Faith!", the tiger shouted.  
" What?! I can't hear you!", the wolf asked again.  
" I said..!", the tiger continued. It had never been this noisy. Catty had to cover her ears as well.  
" This will be harder than I thought", she thought. Luna was helping the new wolf, who Leslie had convinced to join the pizzeria crew.  
" This is what we do. It's better than working for that Elder", Luna was speaking in the wolf's mind.  
The wolf pointed at Catty, who waved at her and Luna. Catty walked to them.  
" Could I get that other set of clothes? Me and my friends and running low", Catty thought as hard as she could. Luna nodded to her.  
Luna had read her thoughts. Normal voice wasn't enough in this noise.

Luna and Catty walked to the corridor that went past Leslie's room.  
" Finally. We can talk normally", Luna sighed in relief. The noise was lower. The walls blocked it pretty well.  
Luna hated these days when she had to start the big machines. They cleaned the clothes well, but the noise was unbearable.  
Customers couldn't hear it, because there was too much music and other noises upstairs.  
Catty peeked into the room as she walked by. Luna didn't notice it. They went to the end of the corridor and opened a smaller room that was for storage.  
" How many baskets do you need?", Luna asked from Catty.  
" Just one", Catty answered.  
" Or maybe two", she added. Catty definitely didn't want to do this a second time.  
She got the baskets that were full of clothes. Luna walked back to the noisy room, but Catty stayed in the corridor.  
She put the baskets down and went into the room where Scarlett and Leslie were.  
Catty sneaked up behind Scarlett and put her hands on her shoulders. Scarlett turned around and smashed Catty's face to the floor.  
" Ow!", Catty shouted. Her nose bled a bit.  
" Oh! I'm so sorry. You scared me half to death", Scarlett helped Catty up.  
" And you almost killed me", Catty added.  
" Why are you here? Do you need something?", Scarlett asked.  
" No, I don't. I was just delivering clothes to the Cat world. Decided to say hello", Catty explained. Scarlett nodded and glanced at Leslie.  
" Is he still okay? Is there anything wrong with him? I saw Shadow at one point and he seemed to be very worried", Catty asked.  
" Shadow is just paranoid. Leslie is fine", Scarlett answered. Catty reached out for Leslie's hand.  
She expected something horrible to happen. Catty looked at the hand like it was made out of acid or something.  
She touched the palm of Leslie's hand. Catty felt that it was warm and alive. Blood was flowing through the veins and Leslie was breathing.  
" See? Nothing's wrong. He's just sleeping", Scarlett said to her.

Catty went closer and put her head against Leslie's chest.  
She went sideways, so she could hear the heart. Catty closed her eyes and listened to the sound.  
" I love that noise. It's steady and it's calm", Catty said. Scarlett let her be there for a moment. She had seen how Catty played with the kids.  
Scarlett had thought that Catty's style was weird. Catty wasn't a fan of wild games. She liked calm games.  
She had been holding them on her lap. Catty had been listening to their hearts. Scarlett wondered why.  
Probably, because it meant that the children were alive. Not dead like Cathy. If Nadia died, Scarlett would break.  
Catty was young and sensitive. She had been strong, because of her sisters.  
" Did this same cat save Storm Jr.? It seems weird", Scarlett thought. Catty stood up and walked out.  
" Get well soon, Leslie", Catty said to him. Scarlett waved at her. Catty picked up the baskets and went back to the Cat world.  
Scarlett was secretly happy that Catty came. Scarlett had wanted to go to sleep mode.  
Sitting was so boring. She might as well just follow the grass grow. Leslie's condition didn't change.  
Leslie just lied there and let out a deep sigh every once in a while. Scarlett was curious.  
She wondered what it meant. As he sighed, Leslie seemed to be extremely relieved. Was he having a dream?

Scarlett tried to get inside his head. Scarlett felt the mental barrier fight against her. It was ridiculously strong.  
Compared to any normal barrier, Leslie's was 15 times stronger. Previously it had been only twice as strong.  
Leslie and Jenner. Their minds had protected each other. Scarlett hoped that they hadn't gotten any new friends. She gave up and sighed.  
Scarlett remembered the agony of having two people, who didn't like each other.  
Jester hadn't been the best of buddies, but luckily there hadn't been more of them. Scarlett shook her head.  
She needed to focus on Leslie. She would miss many things, if she let her thoughts take her away.  
" Don't think. Say what you see. Don't think about anything else", Scarlett commanded herself. Scarlett began to say things out loud.  
" Leslie has short hair. His arms are quite skinny. His witch mark is moving slightly", Scarlett listed. It went on and on.  
Scarlett had to stand up and move around. She didn't take her eyes away from Leslie. Scarlett almost hit a wall.

She walked back and forth, back and forth. It was frustrating. She should have declined.  
She could have been playing with children. Shadow was with Crystal or Willa. Scarlett was sure of it. Or with the colorful coyote.  
Scarlett didn't know the coyote's real name. Maybe he had forgotten it. Nobody had used his name in a long time.  
His brother just called him ´brother´. The Legends had called him a slave. His only name was Mr. Fluffy rainbow.  
It was kinda cute and he seemed to love it. Scarlett giggled at it. She wasn't concentrating on Leslie anymore. Scarlett believed that nothing would happen.  
This boy wasn't easy to wake up. Shaking didn't do anything.  
Breaking through the barrier was nearly impossible and whoever got through was instantly attacked by a mysterious cloud.  
Whatever that meant. Scarlett thought about Nadia. She had tried her best to revive Storm Jr. Scarlett felt bad for her sister.  
Nadia had been happy in the morning, but Scarlett wasn't fooled. Nadia was still thinking about it. She thought it was her fault.  
" I need to tell her that it wasn't anyone's fault. I should have done it earlier", Scarlett thought out loud. Leslie shivered and gasped a little.  
Scarlett glanced at him, but didn't think it was anything special. Leslie was having a dream of some sorts.  
Maybe it meant that he was waking up. Usually people see dreams when they are about to wake up.  
Scarlett was excited to see, if anything would actually happen. She bended over Leslie and touched his face.  
Scarlett petted Leslie's cheek with her forefinger. Storm Jr. must have done that at some point.  
Scarlett had seen many lovebirds do that to each other. Storm Jr. had gotten all of her ideas from them.  
Leslie reacted to the petting. He turned his head to Scarlett's direction. She stopped immediately.  
Leslie could be very sad after hearing what happened to his girlfriend. Scarlett needed to be careful. Leslie's head shook a bit. He was definitely waking up.  
" Leslie. Are you awake? It has been a long night. It's time to wake up and start a new day", she said to him Scarlett was sure of it now.  
Leslie's eyelids were moving. His eyes opened slowly. Very slowly.

" Hello! Remember me?", Scarlett smiled at him. A big smile filled his face.  
" Scarlett? Why are you here?", Leslie asked in a very slow and happy tone.  
" It's me. I was waiting for you to wake up", Scarlett explained. Leslie looked at the ceiling. His straps opened on their own.  
" Whoa! Don't get up yet. You have been in coma for a long time. Let's make sure that you are able to walk and all that", Scarlett grabbed his arms as he was about to stand up.  
Leslie sat on the table. He glanced at the mirror next to him. Scarlett allowed him to take his time.  
Leslie looked like his own face was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Leslie wiped his mouth to his shirt and looked at the pink stain.  
" Luna is sorry for that. She kissed you last night. She didn't have any other choice. You were freaking out", Scarlett explained.  
Leslie looked at her with a big smile on his face.  
" She doesn't need to be sorry. That was a wonderful kiss. Such affection, such passion", Leslie said.  
" Oookay! I'm happy to hear that", Scarlett said. Leslie was acting a little weird. He had never looked so happy. Leslie stood up and walked towards Scarlett.  
" Is everything alright? You look cold", Leslie asked. To be honest it was due to the fact that Leslie was creeping her out.  
Scarlett backed off. Leslie grabbed her by the armpits.  
" There's nothing to be scared of. Everything is okay, Scarlett", Leslie said, smiling. He got unpleasantly close. Leslie pulled Scarlett closer and kissed her.  
" I love you", Leslie said. Scarlett felt that Leslie's fingers were going into her pants. Scarlett pushed Leslie away immediately.  
" Leslie! Stop! I don't like the way you are acting. What is wrong with you?", she said to him.  
" There's nothing wrong. Why do you care about that when you can just let it all go?", Leslie said to Scarlett.  
She was pulled closer by a telekinetic force. Leslie was a hard one to resist. Scarlett was pulled to the table and Leslie wrapped his arms around her.  
He had the strength of a lion. Scarlett teleported away. Leslie was panting and he had a freaky look in his eyes.  
" Calm down. I'm not your girlfriend. I'll talk to you once you have relaxed", Scarlett said to him. That way Leslie was looking at her.  
He was a savage. Taken over by the reproduction instinct or something similar.  
" We don't have time for this. I need to tell the others. Storm Jr. is not well", Scarlett said.

Leslie's expression changed after Scarlett had mentioned Storm Jr.  
" Leslie?", Scarlett walked closer to him. Leslie looked around.  
" Scarlett? Why am I here? Where are my parents? Where is Shadow?", he asked. That was the Leslie, Scarlett knew and loved.  
" We are in the basement. You were brought here by me, Luna and Michelle. You remember Michelle? And Luna?  
The one, who kissed you. The one I just told you about", Scarlett asked from him.  
" What kiss? What are you talking about?", Leslie asked. This was getting weirder and weirder.  
" I just said it. Luna kissed you last night. You kissed me many times after you heard it", Scarlett said.  
Leslie's expression revealed that he had no idea of what was going on. Leslie looked like he had never even seen the room he was in.  
" What happened to me? Why did you bring me here?", Leslie was full of questions.  
" Just relax, buddy. It's gonna be okay. You were crushed by your house. You wanted to stop Jenner", Scarlett told him.  
" I..I don't remember. Ah! My head hurts", Leslie moaned. Scarlett put her hands on his temples.  
" Look at me, Leslie. I need you to listen for a minute. You were at your house. Something attacked you and Storm Jr. while you were in there.  
What was it?", Scarlett couldn't wait any longer.  
" Storm Jr. Who's that?", Leslie asked. Now Scarlett was absolutely sure that nothing was alright.  
" Your girlfriend. She's the world's cutest wolf. And she is in critical condition. Do you understand? She's dying. You have to help her", Scarlett explained.  
Leslie looked at her like she was crazy.  
" A cute wolf? Storm Jr. An attacker? How should I know who did it?", Leslie asked.  
" You were there! She came to help you. She did it, because she loved you more than anything. Help her, Leslie. Remember", Scarlett said.  
She grabbed a picture from the table. Michelle had found it and put it there. Storm Jr. had wrapped her arms around Leslie and they were smiling in the picture.

" Storm Jr. Remember?", Scarlett showed the picture to him. Leslie peered at the picture and his eyes were focused.  
" She is smiling. She's adorable in that picture. Just like..", Leslie stopped and his eyes widened.  
" Who attacked you?", Scarlett asked. She kept repeating it. Leslie's breathing got faster. The whole room was shaking like a leaf in the middle of a tornado.  
" She.. She", Leslie tried to remember. Scarlett started to see pictures inside her head.  
Storm Jr. was dancing on the dance floor and she pulled Scarlett closer. Scarlett saw it happen.  
She was dancing with Storm Jr. Except that her snout was gone and her hands looked like they belonged to a human.  
Scarlett was experiencing Leslie's memories.  
" Leslie! What are you doing? Stop. I can't take this", Scarlett begged.  
" I can't control it. I never can. It comes when it wants to", Leslie spilled a tear. Scarlett saw why. She saw Storm Jr. in front of her.  
They were at the ruins of Legends' old hideout. Her vision turned black and white. Storm Jr. screamed as the shockwave tore her to bits.  
Scarlett looked at Leslie, terrified.  
" I killed her. It was all my fault. I hurt my friend. Just like always", Leslie cried.  
" No, no ,no! You didn't do anything. We can fix her with your help. If you help us, we help you", Scarlett said to him and their foreheads touched each other.  
Scarlett closed her eyes and begged.  
" We won't be able to do anyhing. I love her just like you. Please help us. Storm is so sad. She doesn't want to lose her daughter.  
Everything will be okay once you fix her", Scarlett said to Leslie. His hands grabbed her face.  
Scarlett was forced to look straight into Leslie's silver colored eyes.  
" Storm is a weakling. And everything is already as good as it can be", the murderous Leslie said to Scarlett.  
He threw her at the wall. Scarlett's endoskeleton broke and she passed out.  
Leslie's clothes were torn apart by an invisible force and they vanished. Leslie looked at his almost naked body.  
He wasn't naked for long though. His new clothes seemed to appear out of thin air. His jacket was black and the shirt under it was golden.  
Leslie's pants had a weird glint in them. He looked into the mirror.  
" You thought you could use us, weaklings. You thought that we were your slaves. We aren't slaves of weak animatronics. Pathetic weaklings!  
No one will ever use us again. The strings are not on us", Leslie said to unconscious Scarlett in pure anger. He had a very grim and dark voice.  
He walked towards the door. The entire wall just bended like it was made out of hot butter.  
Leslie walked through the big hole he had made and headed outside. The animatronics in the other room were still using their big machines.  
Nobody heard anything. Leslie tore down another wall with his powers. He stepped outside.  
He had been barefooted just a second ago, but he had gotten new shoes with the new clothes.  
He looked at the stuff around him. Leslie had extremely angry and bored expression on his face.  
He walked through the backyard. He wasn't fast, but nobody could have stopped him. The power he had was incredible.  
If he was on the side of the pizzeria crew, The Elders would never dare to cross them again. Unfortunately this didn't seem to be the case.  
Leslie was heading straight to his old home. Right to the Legends' new hideout.

( Eclipse. Upstairs)

He had been having lots of fun with the new animatronics. The slaves, who had been rescued, had wanted to meet all the kids.  
Eclipse brought them upstairs sometimes, two at a time. Children loved how there was someone new to play with everyday.  
This time, he had brought a dingo and a hyena. Kids made a lot of noise, but he felt the energy around him.  
Eclipse was not able to hear the sounds, but the walls shook the entire building as they fell down.  
" Excuse me for a second. I need to check something really quick", Eclipse said to the kids and the animatronics.  
" Okay. We will play carefully", the hyena said with a sad voice. These animatronics were still afraid of everything.  
They were polite and afraid, because Eclipse had once been punishing them. Eclipse wasn't thinking about that a lot as he ran down the stairs.  
" Why was I so stupid? Let's hope I'm wrong", Eclipse thought. He could be wrong, but for some reason those quakes gave him a bad feeling.  
He had been hesitating a little bit. Those quakes had ended a couple of minutes ago. If he was right, he was also late.  
As he came down the stairs, he pressed the emergency switch that turned off the electricity that ran the machines.  
" Hey! We were just about to take the clothes out", a fox said to Eclipse. He didn't listen to the fox. Eclipse listened carefully for anything else.  
He couldn't hear anything weird. Eclipse opened the door that led to the corridor and Faith followed him.  
" Eclipse, stop! What's wrong? Why did you just.. Ohh!", Faith stopped as she reached the corridor. Scarlett was on the floor.  
Eclipse came to help her. He rubbed her chest. Eclipse had heard that it warmed up the black blood. Scarlett's head healed and she woke up.  
" Scarlett! What happened?! Where's Leslie?", Eclipse asked in panic.  
Scarlett looked at him: " Leslie was the enemy. Nobody attacked him. Leslie killed Storm Jr. We will die! All of us!".

Farewell: This is gonna be fun. The Legends and an unstoppable witch versus Freddy's crew.  
See you in the next chapter and remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	11. The body of three gods

Greeting: Readers, who have seen a lot of movies, see where the inspiration comes from. I'm begging you not to stop reading this story.  
Many things are different from the inspiring story.

( Legends's hideout)

Elleroth the beast witch had told Fredbear and Salazar to wait, so that's what they did. Salazar was having a little chat Electra.  
They were sitting on their bed and Electra was leaning into him.  
" Am I better than Luna? It must feel horrible to be betrayed by your own wife and son", Electra said to him.  
" Sometimes I feel like I can't trust anyone. Hank was the only one I could count on.  
He was merciless and despite his complacent attitude he was always respectful", Salazar sighed deeply.  
" Hank has found someone like himself. Springlock is crazy and as out of her mind as the other bunny.  
I think he might have abandoned you and joined that rusty bear's crew. You can't trust anyone these days", Electra said to him. Salazar punched the bed in anger.  
The thought of more traitors was infuriating. Who was loyal to him?

" How about you?", Salazar glanced at Electra angrily.  
" What about me?", Electra asked confusedly. Salazar peered at her eyes to see any signs of fear. Electra was as brave as ever. Nothing made her scared.  
" You said I couldn't trust anyone. How about you? Can I trust you either?  
You aren't planning to kill me and taking my place, are you?", Salazar's eyes were like lightning in a dark night. Terrifying and threatening.  
" Me? Taking your place? That ludicrous. I don't know how to lead. These animatronics would die on the first day", Electra chuckled at the thought.  
" How about Fredbear? He would be pleased, if you killed me. You could get everything", Salazar asked and became even more threatening.  
" I am loyal to you. The Masters trained me. I won't work with someone as pitiful as Fredbear. Ending those fighting sessions was stupid.  
We are Legends. Killing is what we were made to do", Electra tried to convince him.  
" The Masters did train you. They are on Fredbear's side. Why would they give you to me? What is going on, Electra?", Salazar asked and stared at her eyes.  
" I volunteered when they asked, who could go. I was not the only Legend they trained, you know. I was meant to represent them in here.  
I met Jenner once and the Masters thought our friendship could be useful. I'm not one of your Legends. But I'm not Fredbear's either.  
I'm on your side, because I truly love you", Electra said and kissed his snout slowly. Salazar wiped his snout with his arm.  
" Luna told me that exact same thing. You know what happened after that? She walked away and left me behind", Salazar said to Electra angrily.  
He looked at the other direction.  
" How did a Legend like you meet Jenner anyway? He's a beast witch. Elleroth's son, I may add. You are just a Legend", Salazar asked not looking at her.  
Electra thought for a moment. She smiled at something. Maybe a thought or a memory.  
" Jenner is.. He was just.. We just happend to meet on one day. Years before I joined the Masters' group. I am an old soul.  
Much older than Luna, Eclipse, Hank, Baron or Okami", Electra revealed.  
" Well, I didn't expect you to be one of those kids I killed. I don't know, if I should trust you anymore.  
You know everything about me, but I don't know anything about you", Salazar muttered. Electra had lightning in her eyes. For real! She was made out of electricity.  
" You know, when I heard about you for the first time. I thought your name was Elektra. Turned out it was with C instead of K", Salazar said to her.  
" My name was Elektra once, but after I became an animatronic and I discovered my shocking powers, I switched it to Electra.  
Some others thought it was the world's funniest pun. I killed them pretty fast", Electra told Salazar. They stayed silent.

The door opened and Hank walked in with Springlock.  
" Don't you guys know how to knock?", Electra asked.  
" I'm sorry! I'm not used to knock anymore. Now that I'm an Elder, I thought I could go anywhere", Springlock said, smiling like always. Electra rolled her eyes.  
" We came to ask for a permission to go inside Summers' magic room. We are interested in what's in there", Hank explained.  
" I give you and your..little mad friend the permission. Now get out of my sight!", Salazar said sharply. Hank bowed and walked out.  
" By the way! I'm not exactly.. Well, I'm crazy. You are absolutely right. You should try it too. Problems just vanish when you are mad", Springlock said from the door.  
" Anything else? Springlock the Elder bunny", Salazar couldn't stand her positivity. He said it as mockingly as he could.  
Springlock shook her head happily and closed the door behind her.  
" Man, I hate that rabbit. If she was mine, I would kill her. Irritating me seems to be her new hobby.  
She wants me to know that I can't do anything to stop her", Salazar muttered. Electra nodded in agreement.  
Hank was waiting for Springlock by the door of the magic room. Springlock was excited and she was anxious to open it.  
" Can I do it? Please! It might be too dangerous for a normal Legend like you. An powerful Elder like me will have to check it first", Springlock pleeded.  
Hank liked her, but her constant reminders of her being an Elder, got quite irritating.  
" Of course, darling", Hank answered. Springlock opened the door and gently touched his tail as she walked past. Hank sighed and followed her.

Springlock looked around the room. It was open and full of bookshelves. There were four ladders that could be moved along the shelf they were on.  
Springlock ran to one of them and rode it to the other end.  
" You gotta try this. These are so fast", she laughed. Hank wasn't very interested in the shelves. Coming there in the first place had been her idea.  
There was a writing desk in a corner. It had a cup of ink on it and a piece of paper. The most noticeable thing in the room was a metallic table.  
I had been put right in the middle and it broke the nice atmosphere a bit. Hank peered at it carefully. There was a note stuck on the side.  
It had a picture of an animatronic wolf and some text written on it. Hank read the text. It was the instructions on how to make a perfect animatronic.  
Antonio had made and blessed Shadow on that exact same table in that same exact room. Springlock was more interested in the books. She opened one and read it.  
" Tretta unka plear glukka.. This isn't english! Why is all of this written in such a stupid language. In english please!", she said.  
Hank grabbed the book from her hands.  
" This is a spell book. The spells need to be read in that language. Sorry! You won't be able to do magic", Hank said to Springlock. She was so sad.  
" Why? I wanted to see, if I could make myself even stronger", Springlock jumped off the ladder. Hank browsed the book.  
He saw lot of text and drawings. He didn't understand the text, so he focused on the drawings. Quite clearly Delilah had made them.  
They showed Hank how witches captures a soul from the afterlife and pushed it inside the robotic animals.  
" I want to be able to do that. I could become the Elder lord. No, the Elder master. Black and Elleroth would shiver in fear. Hank the husky.  
The new ruler of the world", Hank imagined.

He wasn't going to challenge the Masters. They possessed more power than any of the witches.  
Hank had met only two witches, but based on their powers, the Masters were scary.  
If witches with those powers couldn't fight against the Masters, who could?  
" Leslie of course, you silly husky", Springlock said to him. Hank glanced at her.  
" Excuse me. What?", Hank didn't want to believe it at first.  
" I just wanted you to know that his parents weren't as powerful as he. That's why everyone's scared of that boy. Even after his death.  
To be honest he creeps me out too", Springlock answered.  
" You read my thoughts? In case you didn't know, I don't like mind readers. You should stay out of there", Hank was astonished.  
" I read them just a tiny bit. But mostly I don't even need to. Storm. Storm. Wolves. Claws hitting her face. Screams", Springlock listed.  
" You like it too. Storm is stupid and her daughters are so discusting", Hank said to her.  
" Love! Yuck. So many freaking tears. That Legend needs to be taken out. She is a slave", Springlock stuck her tongue out.  
Hank and Springlock both agreed that Storm would have to be tortured once more. They had decided to do it together.  
That powder of Springlock's gave Hank a good feeling. He imagined how Storm would scream for her life and cry until her eyes would come out of their sockets.

They explored the room throughoutly. Hank found a hidden storage room. He gasped in surprise.  
" Springlock! Come here! Quickly", he said. Springlock came to him. What had Hank found?  
" What are those? They look like really tiny flamethrowers", she said to him.  
" I think that's what they are. We found a jackpot", Hank said excitedly. He grabbed them and put them on.  
" I will keep these. May I, Springlock the Elder bunny?", Hank asked. Springlock thought for a minute.  
" I'm already powerful. You can have them. Burn those pizzeria dancers. Show their children what the real world is like.  
Everything burns, right?", Springlock smiled at him. Hank was going to have to wait until a battle.

He and Springlock walked out of the room whistling a happy song. Hank was happily waiting for Storm.  
They went back to their room and Hank's wolves were waiting there.  
" Hello, boss. And mistress", they greeted.  
" Hello, boys. Did you do what I asked you to do?", Springlock asked from them.  
" You mean Springtrap? We beat him up and locked him up to the darkest corner in the basement", a wolf answered.  
Springlock was happy about it. She gave him a kiss on the snout. The wolf sighed. Springlock was dangerous and crazy, but she was one pretty animatronic.  
She still refused to put those clothes on. Hank would have wanted her to put on at least something. Maybe a cloth or a piece of clothing.  
The wolves followed her with their eyes. Her eyelashes glinted like fairies. Her arms were thin.  
She was the best animatronic, who could live with them. Wolves wanted to get close to her. Springlock's craziness kept them at bay.  
Torturing her would have been fun. Only thing that was more fun than torturing her, was to torture with her.  
" Are you boys having fun? That card game seems like lots of fun", Springlock said in her sexy voice. Hank didn't like it.  
Springlock was just loving her ability to make everyone fall in love with her. The wolves told her the rules of the game and asked for her to join.  
Springlock sat down between them. She was moving in a pretty way. Hank got tired of that.  
" Where did put Springtrap? Is he in the meditation room?", Hank asked for no reason.  
" If they obeyed me, he should be in the room next to the meditation room", Springlock was talking with her normal tone again.  
" That's where he is. His little friend hasn't been very talkative lately. Springtrap says that he's depressed", one of the wolves told Hank.  
" As long as he is inside Springtrap, I'm happy. The sound when he broke that cat's neck back then was horrible. It was also too fast", Springlock told Hank.  
He nodded. Hank sat down and watched the card game. Springlock was good at it. Hank had never played those games.  
He had just liked to kill slaves. Watch oil burst from of their bodies. Those didn't exist any longer and Electra would have been the new champion anyway.

They heard a knock. Someone was busy.  
" Please, open", the slave's thoughts could be easily heard. Hank stood up and opened the door. He instantly grabbed her by the neck.  
" What?", Hank asked rudely.  
" I was..just..some..", the slave was choking.  
" Let her go. No animatronic should be treated like that", Springlock teleported to Hank. He let the slave go.  
" What, little one? What were you going to tell us?", she said, running her finger along the slave's chest.  
" I was just trying to tell you that you are needed at the front door. We have a serious problem", the slave was too tired to notice Springlock's awkward behaviour.  
" Did the pizzeria crew attack?", Hank asked.  
" Sort of. That boy, who used to live here. He's back. He has come to kill us all", the slave panted. Hank and Springlock looked at her. She wasn't lying.  
They rushed to the front door as fast they could. The wolves were right behind them. They knocked over the slave and then she was stepped on.  
The slave moaned in pain as the wolves stomped on her. The wolves did that on purpose. They gave each other high fives.

There was a serious situation going on at the front door. It was quite a scene. Only one, who saw it from the outside was the figure stading on the top of a tree.  
" Well that's a thing you don't see everyday", the figure said, looking through binoculars.  
The being, who had attacked those guards and killed the slaves was never far away from the Legends' hidout. They would follow the Legends till death.  
The figure had tried to shoot Fredbear with arrows, but now they just wanted to watch the show.  
The Legends ran at Leslie. He was just standing on the doorstep. The wolves hit an invisible wall. They shot to the ceiling.  
Leslie pushed them against it. None of the wolves could move. Someone teleported behind Leslie, but fell to her knees.  
Leslie gave her a bunch of glimpses of horrible things. The wolves flew all over the place. One shot out of the front door and ran to the forest.  
They thought Leslie's ghost had come back to take revenge.  
" Weak. Weaker. The weakest", Leslie muttered as a wolf after another tried to kill him. Legends were teleporting and trying again.  
They were able to get back to the ground after going to the ceiling. Normal animatronics, who weren't Legends could just hang on in there.  
Hank and Springlock arrived and gasped in surprise. Leslie didn't even do anything. He was standing there like he was waiting a bus.  
Springlock had gotten more confident, because of her new powers. She ran at Leslie, who threw a shockwave at her.  
Springlock teleported to the side and dodged it just barely.  
" Lords! We need you. The witch is back", Hank called out for Salazar and Fredbear in his mind. Everyone was there except those two.  
Springlock flipped over Leslie and tried to stab him. She stopped instantly and went to the ceiling to hang out with the rest of the animatronics.

" What is the ruckus all about?", Fredbear asked as he arrived. He had Salazar came calmly. They weren't in a hurry.  
" He is here! He's..", a wolf tried to say, but his neck broke on its own. His limbs went into a discusting posture. Leslie shook his head.  
" No. It's very rude to talk over the guest", he said to the wolf's corpse.  
" You!", Salazar shouted pointing at him.  
" Hello! Thought I'd pay you a visit. Is this the way you treat old friends? Your welcome is very stabby and sharp", Leslie said to him.  
Everyone could hear him now and realized that it was Leslie's other personality. Jenner smiled as he saw their expressions change from angry to confused.  
They hadn't expected it to be him, because his eyes were normal instead of being fully black.  
" Jenner. Well, this is a big surprise. You were suppose to be dead", Fredbear said, amazed.  
" I am! I was killed in 1235. People of my village burnt me along with my family", Jenner answered.  
" I didn't mean... How are you in that body. Ornica's new self was crushed by our old house. And if you are Jenner, how aren't your eyes black?", Fredbear asked.  
" We were saved. Me and Lessie boy ended up in a weird state. And my eyes are... I'd rather not talk about it", Jenner was hiding something.  
Electra was standing among the crowd. Jenner glanced at her.  
" Wow. This is unexpected and weird. Did you come here to perform the ritual?", Fredbear sounded hopeful.  
" Of course! But...at first we..I mean, I need your help with something. I need to use the spell room of this house", Jenner told him.  
" Is there a curse on you or something?", Hank asked. He felt invisible hands grasp on his neck.  
" You speak when you are spoken to", Jenner looked at him in discust.  
" Sorry... sir", Hank stuttered. Jenner let go of him.  
" We'll allow you to use the spell room. We don't have any other choice really", Salazar told Jenner.  
He smiled at Salazar: " You are right. You don't". Jenner let go of the animatronics, who were still on the ceiling.  
They fell to the floor and Hank went to help Springlock get up.  
" I shot him. I deserved that", Springlock said as she healed her wounds.

Jenner was led to the room where Hank and Springlock had been.  
Jenner wanted some time alone. He didn't want any interruptions. Salazar and Fredbear were a little terrified. Jenner hadn't wanted to talk about anything.  
They saw that something was wrong. They knew what it had to be about. Before they had been chasing Leslie, the Legends had read the stories of Ornica.  
Some bits had been worrying. Especially the chapters where they were told about the evolution of the powers.  
Leslie's silver eyes had been a sign of Leslie becoming an adult. They had wanted to perform the ritual before Leslie would become an adult.  
For a good reason too. Now it was too late. Jenner walked out after a while.  
" I got it. Now all I need..to do is to.. drink the potion", Jenner stuttered a bit. He looked worried. Jenner could feel it coming.  
The thing that had killed Storm Jr. That thing, who had tried to make love with Scarlett. They were coming. Jenner had made the potion to keep it at bay.  
He needed to proceed fast. The unstable state needed to go away. Jenner wasn't sure who he was anymore. Leslie, him and the thing!  
They were the same being. Three minds all fused together. Jenner looked at the Legends and tried to act normal. He drank the liquid he had made.  
Jenner waited for the feeling to go away. He felt love and hate and happiness and sadness. Jealousy and greed. The emotions formed a huge hurricane.  
Jenner had never felt so small and so weak.

He was in the most powerful body in the world. Jenner wasn't sure, if he could control all of that power.  
It was a body. Weak! Only true beings with no body were allowed to live. Every single inhabitant of this world would die.  
The animatronics were weak. Humans were even weaker. He was a god. The ruler of this world. Jenner shook his head. Where did all of those thoughts come from?  
" Can we do summon your father now? The ritual needs to be performed", Salazar asked from him. Jenner couldn't hear him.  
This wasn't suppose to happen. The potion was meant to ease emotions. It needed time to take effect. The being inside him was pissed off.  
" You try to save those weaklings from us? We are the one. You are ours now. You are us", the voice inside him said. Jenner looked into the Legends' eyes.  
He was angry and his eyes started to change. Jenner's eyes began to blacken from the edges. His pupils turned silver.  
Apart from those, everything was black. Jenner had black eyes with silver pupils. The Legends looked at him.  
" You. Want. To. Perform a ritual? We have a message to you. You are in our house. So, get out!", the thing shouted to them.  
Soon the figure on the tree could see all the animatronics flee from the house.

Farewell: Goodbye guys! I'll see you next time. And the most important thing that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	12. Ready for Freddy

Greeting: In the last chapter, we visited the Legends. Time to head back to the pizzeria.

( Eclipse, Scarlett and Faith)

They lay on the floor and waited for Freddy and the others to come. Animatronics were upstairs and they just heard Eclipse shout.  
It came from the basement, so they knew it had something to do with Leslie. Freddy apologized from the audience.  
" Hey, children! I will be back soon. Eclipse has something wrong. This will only take a while", he said to the children.  
Bonnie decided to stay on stage and play her guitar. Chica on the other hand was too worried to stay and wait.  
" Foxy!", Freddy shouted to him. Foxy looked at him and saw Freddy beckon for him to follow.  
" Maties. Freddy needs Ol' Foxy's help. Pirates need to help friends. Yarr!", Foxy said to the kids and followed Freddy.  
Marionette left Mike alone with 4 and 5-year-olds. The kids watched the animatronics go. Julisa was in the pizzeria with her grandmother.  
" You think something weird has happened, granny", Julisa asked from her.  
" When it happens in here, you never know. These guys get involved in dangerous stuff", her grandmother answered.  
Bonnie started to tell jokes and Mike entertained the kids by jumping up and down. Freddy was the first one to reach Eclipse.

His mouth opened as he saw the horrible holes in the walls.  
" What the heck happened in here? Did that thing attack? Where's Leslie? Please don't tell me it got him", Freddy ran to Scarlett.  
" He..The thing. I was right. Ma..Marione..was..righ.. Les.. was the thing. Les..lie has changed", Scarlett stuttered. Freddy was in shock.  
Marionette came to Scarlett, who told him something in his mind.  
" Where did he go? Has he escaped?", he asked. Scarlett nodded and pointed outside.  
" Oh no! No,no,no! We lost him again! It's as I feared. Leslie has changed into something uncontrollable.  
Oh, Leslie! What have you done?", Marionette buried his face into his hands.  
" Are you alright, Eclipse?", Luna came to them.  
" Yeah, mom. Me and Faith are alright, but Scarlett is wounded", Eclipse answered. Faith leaned against Luna, who rubbed her behind the ear.  
" Thank goodness nothing worse happened. Is she like Storm Jr.?", Luna sighed in relief. Eclipse checked Scarlett out.  
Scarlett was healing and she had puddles of black blood beneath her. Scarlett was fine and she could stand up.  
" I'm fine..almost", Scarlett fell over.  
" Rest, wolfy. We'll get Leslie back", Chica supported her. With Chica's help, Scarlett got up and walked to table where Leslie had been.  
" Are you sure that I won't die?", Scarlett asked from Marionette, who followed her to the table.  
" Leslie's attack was strong, but not as strong as with Storm Jr. You are much stronger than her and you were an Elder already", Marionette explained.  
He warmed his hands up and placed them on Scarlett's temples. His hands were glowing yellow and Scarlett felt the warmth inside her head.  
She relaxed and let him finish.  
" You are a strong wolf. He has just thrown you at a wall. It broke your endoskeleton's jaw, which explains your earlier stuttering.  
He did beat the juices out of you. The scariest thing is that this was a warning. An example of what will happen, if you stand in his way", Marionette told her.  
Scarlett was helped up and she limped to the basement's main room.

Marionette concentrated on finding Leslie. He saw everywhere.  
Leslie wasn't anywhere near. He hadn't gone to the city. Marionette went further.  
" What is that?", Marionette got closer to the Summers' residence. He saw that the Legends were standing in the front yard.  
Salazar was staring at the house. Marionette felt fear among the normal animatronics. Leslie had to be there. Marionette did not see inside.  
The house was like the sun. All the energy that came from there blinded his mind. He didn't focus on the house. It was bringing too much pain. Salazar felt something.  
" I know you are in there, Marionette. Are you here to laugh at us? Why don't you come here and say it in person?", Salazar said to him.  
" Leslie is in there. Why would you be outside otherwise? I am here, because of him", Marionette told him.  
" That's not Leslie! I don't know what the hell that thing is, but I don't even want to know", Salazar said to him angrily.  
" We will come there. May I ask not to immediately attack us when we arrive?", Marionette asked.  
" Are you trying to make a deal with me, traitor? I'm the Elder lord. No one tells me what to do", Salazar told Marionette.  
" You aren't the Elder lord. I can feel it. The Masters weren't too happy to hear about how you left Leslie and Jenner to die, were they? You can't get in.  
You want to get him, because you need to finish the ritual. I need to get him back, so we can fulfill our prophecy.  
You or I don't have any other choices", Marionette told him.  
" You are right. Okay! We won't attack you. But as soon as the witch is out, the fight will start", Salazar sighed.

Marionette came back to his own body.  
He trusted Salazar and his common sense. No one would attack the others. Getting Leslie out and stopping the thing inside him was everyone's primary goal.  
If they got him out of there... Marionette knew how fast the fight could start.  
He hoped that his own friends wouldn't do anything extremely stupid, such as attacking the Legends. So many things could go wrong.  
Things would get out of hand super fast. He went to the main room where the others were talking to each other.  
" Listen!", Marionette got their attention.  
" I contacted Salazar and the Legends. Leslie seems to have gone into his old home where the Legends have their new hideout.  
Now, we will go there to get him back. I've made a deal with Salazar, so they won't attack us. Here's the important part.  
I request that no one lets their anger take over. We need to stay calm and keep the weapons in their holsters. Only attack, if you are attacked.  
Fight back, but don't start a fight", Marionette explained to the others. Freddy understood, but he was shocked.  
" We will just go there and grab Leslie? You trust them? We can't trust that the Legends will keep their promise.  
You can't reason with these animatronics", Freddy said to him.  
" We have no other choice. Neither have the Legends. Leslie is way too powerful for us.  
We need to help each other to get him out of the house", Marionette told Freddy. He nodded to Marionette.

Everyone started to gather their swords and other weapons. Freddy had to go upstairs and tell Bonnie the bad news.  
" What are we going to do? I can't just send all of these people home", Bonnie whispered to Freddy. The audience seemed to be worried.  
They tried to hear what they told each other.  
" We must figure out something. This can't be done later. Will we let them play with the other animatronics?  
Perhaps they could entertain the audience", Freddy suggested. Bonnie looked at her audience.  
" That seems like a good idea. Hey kids! We are really tired right now. We couldn't sleep last night. Should we unleash the animals you haven't seen yet?  
Bring them all here at once", she said to them. The kids jumped up and down. Bonnie went to the basement and explained the situation to the animatronics.  
They agreed and felt that it would be nice to have some fun. Bonnie knew that some kids were going to suspect that something was wrong.  
Not to even mention the adults. Most of the animatronics had to leave. Marionette hadn't wanted to leave anyone behind.  
He needed the strongest animatronics. They requested that all of the basement and the new animatronics would not come.  
Only one, who insisted for them to take him to the battle, was the grey coyote. Mr. Fluffy Rainbow felt sad for his brother.  
" I need to go. I can't explain it, but I just do", the grey coyote said while hugging his brother. They said farewells. They would see each other again.  
Rainbow's brother might die. It wasn't giving him a good feeling. Lucky for him, he wasn't the only one.  
Eclipse and Luna were scared, because they knew that Electra would be there waiting for them. Last time had been the scariest fight they had been in.  
Luna got the creeps from her. Eclipse was no different. He went close to his mother and petted her fur.  
They were in the room where all the equipment was kept.  
" Can I run, if I see her? I don't want to fight. She's scary", Eclipse said to Luna. It was an unusual situation.  
Eclipse was soft from the inside, but he had never said no to a fight. Luna wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. There was nothing weird about that.  
" We must face our fear and fight. She is just another Legend.  
Electra has power and intelligence, but we have a chance to win", Luna tried to sound more confident than she actually was.

" Don't attack this time", Marionette said to them. They hadn't even noticed him.  
" What?", Luna asked.  
" She waited for you to do the first move. Electra countered all of your attacks. Don't let your confidence or panic take over.  
Stay calm no matter what happens", Marionette clarified. Luna remembered how Electra hadn't moved.  
She had teased them before doing anything. Electra had taunted them and given them the feeling that she was weak.  
Luna realized why they had lost. Electra was indeed smart. She had used their anger, confidence and panic against them.  
" You are right. That was her strategy all along? I feel so stupid right now", Luna said to him.  
" You can win. Just don't allow her to take away your powers. You can fight against it.  
Don't allow her to get into your mind", Marionette gave her one last piece of advice and left. Eclipse went closer to Luna, who smiled.  
" We have a chance son. Electra will lose this time", Luna said to Eclipse and rubbed his head. Fang's family walked past them with swords.  
" Are you coming too? Shouldn't you be with your daughter?", Luna asked, surprised.  
" We will be no use to her in here. By coming with you and getting that witch back, we help Storm Jr. as well", Fang said confidently.  
" After everything is over, I'll punch Leslie in the face. He will heal, but it's for tearing my family apart", Storm said angily.  
She had tears in her eyes, but wasn't crying anymore. Freddy and Bonnie both had swords on their hips. Bonnie didn't want to use her guitar.  
It hadn't been meant to be a weapon. Plus, the sword was way cooler looking than a guitar.  
They were in a great hurry. Legend weren't going to wait forever.  
If Leslie stopped before they came, the Legends would get him and leave before they arrive. Marionette wasn't worried about himself or his friends.  
They were great fighters and had defeated the Legends before.  
Only thing that made him cross his fingers was the fact that they would have to follow orders. Marionette glanced at Freddy.  
He was sure that Freddy would do something foolish in there.

He had never liked the idea of not attacking the enemy.  
When they had assaulted the Legends' old hideout in order to get their friends back... Marionette sighed.  
It felt like it had been years ago. Leslie had been crushed and Storm Jr.'s world had gotten destroyed.  
Freddy hadn't liked the idea of sneaking in the bushes and letting Foxy go inside alone. This was going to be much harder for him.  
Marionette imagined the Legends staring at them, grinning. Hank would tease Storm and Springlock would tell horrible jokes to Toy chica.  
Could even Golden freddy control himself? Springtrap was still in there. No greater temptation than rescuing an old friend.  
This battle involved lots of strategies and plans. Pizzeria crew had never been good at those two.  
Fredbear on the other hand..he was the master of planning. Fredbear and Salazar were going to have the advantage. At least as long as they stayed outside.  
Leslie knew the inside of the house better than anyone. Whoever would enter the house with Marionette, would have to get ready for anything.  
Leslie was mastering telekinesis and telepathy. Marionette was sure that he had gotten more powers. Inside the house, Leslie was the king.  
He couldn't be fought against. Marionette would just have to talk to him. There was no other way. Leslie could tear him to bits at will.  
Marionette calculated how many animatronics should be allowed to walk in at the same time.  
Too many would seem threatening to Leslie and Marionette wanted to get as many as possible.  
" Three might be too much. No! Leslie is brave. I can have more", Marionette thought out loud. He ended up with six animatronics.  
It might be too much, but he had faith in his calculation skills. The Legends of course would want to bring their own animatronics. Both could send three.  
All of them would make six in total. He could just hope that he was right.  
Marionette checked out the others to stop himself from thinking about all the things that could go wrong.  
Faith and Oni ryu the dragon could breathe fire at each other. Storm would not be an easy one to handle.  
She had suffered so much in the hands of Hank and his wolves. Hank was one of those guys, who would definitely start to tease them.  
Hopefully Salazar understood the importance of discipline. Fredbear had the power to keep everyone under control.  
The thing that worried Marionette was that, would Fred be willing to control them. Marionette shrugged it off. Fredbear wasn't stupid.  
He always thought of everything. The chances of different outcomes and what things could change. Marionette tried to think like Fredbear.  
" What would he do in my place? Tell the fighters to ignore the enemy? Probably. Our crew isn't as organized as the Legends.  
I should let it be, but I can't", Marionette thought.

Someone pumped into him and let out a tiny scream.  
" Oh, sorry. I didn't feel you. Your are so thoughtful that it hides your presence from me", Nadia apologized.  
" Don't worry. I should be the one apologizing. I'm just standing here where I'm in the way", Marionette said to her.  
Nadia had come to get Faith's bridle. Luna was coming to the fight. Faith would be a good way of transportation.  
Marionette had been standing at the doorway.  
Marionette didn't say it, but he thought that Nadia had pumped into him, because she hadn't focused on seeing what was in front of her. Nadia was worried too.  
" Has Luna finished with Faith yet? We should be going by now", Marionette asked. Nadia shook her head left and right.  
" Not yet. It's getting there. Faith hasn't used her gear in ages. Some of it is a bit rusty, because Felix forgot to oil it. But, we'll be ready in no time", Nadia said finally.  
" It should. Leslie can break at any moment and blow the house up. Or something worse", Marionette crossed his arms.  
Nadia promised him: " We will be as fast as we can". She grabbed the bridle and left.  
Marionette moved out of everyone's way and looked for stuff they needed.  
He had come there to get more equipment, but the thoughts had taken him with them.  
He found something that looked like a yo-yo with sharp blades sticking out of it. He could just think of what it might do in the right hands.  
He had no idea how it worked or how to use it, but it looked awesome. He tried the blades. He was surprised.  
The yo-yo was made out of plastic and so were the blades. It was just a toy. Marionette put it aside and began to look for real weapons.  
Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Toy bonnie and Mangle came to the room to get something. Marionette found it for them.  
He wished that Luna would hurry with Faith.

As minutes passed by, Marionette became more and more inpatient. He started to get angry.  
The kids would leave before Faith was ready. He glanced at the clock. It was only a quarter past ten. He was surprised.  
Last time he checked it had been ten. That fifteen minutes had felt like two hours. They weren't as late as Marionette had thought.  
Suddenly he felt a voice inside his head.  
" Everyone! Come to the backyard immediately. We are set and ready to go", Luna's voice filled his thoughts. Marionette was relieved.  
He teleported all the way to Faith. She got scared as the big puppet just appeared in front of her.  
" You came quickly", Luna said, impressed. She was just putting the saddle on Faith.  
" Don't ever do that again", Faith said to him.  
" I agree. Geez", Scarlett agreed. She had tried to climb on Faith's back, but after Faith had been startled Scarlett had fell off.  
She was on the grass and tried to get up.  
" I'm sorry. I needed to get here fast, because I was getting a little frustrated", Marionette explained. They waited for the others to come.  
One by one they came. Freddy looked like he was going to a real war.  
" What the heck is on you?", Bonnie asked.  
" Armored chest plate. Useful and light", Freddy showed it proudly. Bonnie wasn't going to ask where he had found it from.  
Chica was looking like her normal self. Faith checked that everyone was there.  
" Hop on! We need to be fast like Marionette said", Faith told the animatronics.

Luna sat on the saddle and grabbed the reins.  
Marionette went to the front as well. He had three animatronics next to him. The grey coyote sat down between Shadow and Eclipse.  
They were right behind Luna and their seats were the softest. Freddy decided to go near the tail.  
He would have gone to the end of Faith's tail, if it hadn't been extremely dangerous. Bonnie went there with him and held him close to her.  
" I'm cold. Could you warm me up?", Bonnie asked. She knew that Freddy had gone as far away from Luna and Marionette as possible as a protest.  
He didn't like the idea of not attacking the Legends right away. Freddy smiled at her and wrapped his big bear arms around her.  
Bonnie knew it was a way of calming down the angry bear. In front of them Chica, Felix and Fang were the second row.  
Storm, Willa, Nadia and Scarlett were the third row. They had to get close to each other. It was surprising how many animatronics Faith was able to carry.  
Bulldozer had to have the cats on his lap. He still had a bone to pick with Frost.  
At least the atmosphere wasn't as tight as during their last journey. Freddy had been lying down and they had had many rescued slaves with them.  
Luna told Faith to fly and soon they were in the air. Soaring through the sky. It was going to be easy to notice, but people had seen it before.  
As long as people trusted that the Legends and everything else had ended, everything was fine. Luna gave Faith a pat on the head.  
" We need to hurry. I know you can fly faster", Luna said to her. Faith tried hard and fought against the wind.  
It was coming from her left side and it was strong. Freddy almost lost his hat at one point. They saw the forest under them and Shadow gave them instructions.  
" Go right. Fly over that lake", Shadow told Faith. They struggled to get there, but at last they saw the wonderful house glint in the distance.  
" Now remember that we musn't attack first! We have to get hold of those emotions! If we attack this is all over!", Marionette shouted over the wind.  
They got ready for anything. Storm was nervous. She saw the husky and his three wolves stand on the yard. They waved at her.  
Oni ryu was on the ground and ready for take off. Faith landed beside him.  
" Okay! Here we go! Do not attack", Marionette thought.

Farewell: The next chapter will have some fights in it. I might also add that I am making these chapters a lot faster than I'm publishing them. I am making the thirty-fifth chapter at the moment. When this Act is finished, I will start publishing a chapter in a day. Remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE!


	13. A meeting with death

Greeting: In this chapter you will see how powerful Leslie is. Let's not keep you waiting.

( The Legends' hideout aka Summers' residence)

Trees waved in the wind. Their branches looked like panicked kids.  
A spruce seemed like it was about to fall on the two dragons, who sat on the ground and looked at the situation.  
The animatronics, both Freddy's and the Legends were frozen. They stared at each other for a while.  
Storm tried to stop her gaze from slowly drifting to Hank and the wolves. Hank was ready to fight.  
He licked his lips and smiled at Storm. Her eyes were turning red, because of how angry she was.  
Hank deserved to die as painful and agonizing death as possible. She was thinking about the things they did to her.  
All the pain they had caused her. Back then and later when they had lied to her about Storm Jr.  
Without Hank, Storm wouldn't have went to save her daughter. Without that, Leslie wouldn't have left the pizzeria and gotten himself killed.  
Storm could have stopped him. If he hadn't died, Storm Jr. would be kissing him all day instead of lying on the table in coma.  
It was all Hank's fault. He had killed Storm Jr. Storm had to calm down.  
" Marionette told you to wait and that's what you will do", Storm commanded herself. The other Legends looked at Marionette, Luna and Eclipse.  
Marionette was looking straight into Salazar's eyes. Eclipse and Luna tried not to look at the pretty wolf, who stood beside Salazar.  
Electra was surprised and happy to see that Luna was ready to play tag with her. Salazar had Fredbear on his other side.  
Golden freddy's eyes were fixed on him. Rage filled Golden freddy's veins and he warmed up.  
The air was tense and the atmosphere was pushing everyone to the ground. It was not only caused by the situation, but also it was tense in a literal way.  
Leslie's force field could be sensed from the outside. Marionette didn't allow the silence to last.

" Hello, my old friend", he said. Salazar took few steps forward.  
" I see everyone has come with you. This doesn't make me feel that I'm trustworthy", Salazar looked at everyone.  
" Your Legends are murderers. I can't trust cold-blooded killers", Marionette said to him.  
" Who am I to judge? I hope your plan wasn't to bring everyone inside.  
Even you should understand how threatened it would make the witch feel", Salazar pointed out.  
" Only six can come. I and my animatronics are aware of that", Marionette didn't show emotions. This was a new thing to him.  
Talking to the leader of the enemy.  
" Have you already chosen your crew? I hope you aren't going to bring Luna or Eclipse", Salazar looked at them in discust.  
" I don't choose anything for them. I'm their friend, not a leader. Anyone, who wants to come can come", Marionette said proudly.  
He felt the emotions of the Legend animatronics. They were surprised.  
Marionette wanted them to know that there was a better place than with the Legends.  
Marionette hoped that maybe this could start a rebellion later on.

He turned around and looked at his friends.  
" If no one wants to come inside, I will go on my own. It's a dangerous place and I will not force you to risk your lives, because of Leslie", Marionette said to them.  
The animatronics were scared and nobody seemed too excited to go inside. The cats shook their heads.  
" I'm sorry. With only three friends in there, it's a suicide", Lara told Marionette.  
" It's okay. I understand", he answered. The other animatronics looked if anyone else raised their hands. Nobody wanted to go inside.  
They were terrified. Everyone would have wanted to come, but it was too scary.  
There was too few animatronics in the house at the same time. More animatronics would have given them comfort and safety.  
It was exactly what Marionette had been afraid of. He would have to go alone. He looked at Salazar, who was pleased.  
" Me and Fredbear will go with Baron. If your friends have abandoned you and aren't coming... Shall we enter?", Salazar asked.  
Marionette was sad and he felt abandoned. He had trusted his friends and been nice to them. But, he couldn't really blame them.  
He did it, because he had abandoned Antonio. He wasn't going to do the same to Leslie. Marionette walked forward and Salazar turned around to walk with him.

" Wait!", someone said behind them. Marionette turned around to look at his friends. Fang had put his hand up.  
" I want to come. I'll follow you", he said. Storm looked at him in shock.  
" No! You can't. Leslie will kill you. Please don't leave me. You two won't survive", Storm begged from her husband.  
" There will be three of us", Bonnie said to Storm.  
" Are you going in too? No! You are my girlfriend and I don't want you to die", Freddy went in front of her and stopped her from walking forward.  
" I must. Leslie was important to all of us. Not just, because he stops the world from getting destroyed. He is our friend.  
A member of our family. Let me go, Freddy", Bonnie pushed him to the side and walked to Marionette.  
Fang was about to go, but Storm grabbed his foot. She was on her knees.  
" I'm begging you! Please don't go. Think about me and Willa. Who will sing with us and make the children laugh?", Storm begged in tears.  
" I won't die. We will save Leslie, who will save Storm Jr. They can live together and live a good life and Storm Jr. will smile again", Fang explained to his wife.  
" We can find another way of repairing our sweetie. She can live without Leslie", Storm panicked. Fang knelt to her level.  
" Storm Jr. is dying. Everything we do will either do nothing or kill her. There's nothing to be worried about.  
Soon we will smile and give her lots of hugs", Fang told calmly and kissed Storm's forehead. Storm touched the place where he had kissed her.  
She wiped the kiss off with her palm and held her hand close to her chest. Just like the kiss had attached to her palm.  
Storm held onto the kiss and was helped up by Freddy.  
" Just don't die", he said, looking at Fang and Bonnie. They nodded to him.  
" Are you coming or did you decide to quit like babies?", Fredbear asked them. Marionette was happy to have them by his side.  
They followed Salazar, Fredbear and Baron.  
" Thank you, guys", Marionette whispered.  
" We wouldn't leave you. Leslie was our friend too. Who wouldn't help such a sweet boy?", Bonnie said. Apparently, everyone else was the answer.  
Salazar grinned to Fang and Bonnie.  
" You are gonna die in there. You think he's your friend? He isn't anyone's friend anymore", Salazar tried to scare them.  
Fang sighed and Bonnie shivered nervously.  
" We won't leave him. That's what real friends do. Not that you would know anything about it", Fang said to Salazar.  
Fredbear and Baron showed no emotions. It made Bonnie and Fang more confident. If those two weren't scared, why would they be?  
" Act like a Legend. No fear", Bonnie said to herself.

She tried to focus on the calm breeze that gently touched her ears.  
Bonnie was outside on a nice day. It was windy and cold, but it could have been much worse. She had been inside for too long.  
Bonnie hadn't even gone outside to play with the children. Life of an animatronic was to spend their entire life indoors.  
Some had never left the pizzeria they were in. Fazbear family was exceptional in that regard. Bonnie thought about a pizzeria she had heard of.  
It belonged to Rachel the rabbit and Doug the dog. She had never gone there, but according to the children, it was a nice place.  
They had a calm and playful life. Sometimes Bonnie missed those days. At least Rachel and friends didn't have to fight all the time.  
They could focus on entertaining the audience. She moved with the group, but tried to not think about the situation she was in.  
Rachel was a good thing to focus on. Children had described her as a grey bunny with magenta colored eyes. Bonnie thought it was funny.  
They looked exactly the same. Fang slapped her head.  
" Wake up. We don't have time for this. I know it's tempting to forget the situation, but we need to concentrate on what lies ahead", Fang said to her.  
Bonnie's ears drooped and she nodded to him a little. She was terrified, but Freddy was three times more terrified than her.  
He saw her ears droop. It made his core jump. Bonnie was scared. She hadn't wanted to let Marionette down.  
That was the only reason why she had went to the house. Freddy was worried and he was angry.  
Why did Marionette allow her to come with him? Golden freddy was there to comfort Freddy.  
" She is strong. Bonnie will come out alive", Golden freddy said to him.  
Storm and Freddy embraced each other as Marionette, Fang and Bonnie walked through the door.

The inside of the house was dusty, but cozy. The walls had been painted yellow or green. Someone had done nice work.  
The lamp on the ceiling was elegant and there was a mosaic on the side of it. Demons and angels were angry and had pointed a bunch of spears at each other.  
It was a mess of spears and death. It symbolized wonderfully how insane and horrifying war was.  
Demons and angels fighting forever on the side of a lamp. Bonnie walked past it. Would the Legends and the Fazbear crew ever stop fighting?  
Would they be like the mosaic? Just keep on fighting till the end of the world. Fang on the other hand wasn't looking at his surroundings.  
They walked throught the kitchen and saw that the stove was on. Bonnie was the last one, so she quickly turned it off.  
The last thing they wanted was to start a fire. Bonnie wasn't sure why it was on.  
Now that she was thinking about it, many things were wrong. In the bathroom, the floor was all wet. The tub was filled with water.  
The Legends hadn't filled it, since they couldn't take baths. Bonnie was looking at the floor while thinking.  
Fang just happened to look up at one point. He gasped and Bonnie glanced at him.  
" Good thing your ears are drooping. They stop you from noticing the ceiling. Just don't look up", Fang looked shocked.  
Bonnie's ears perked up and she saw the ceiling. It was truly a thing to look at.  
The sink in the kitchen must have been on at some point, because Bonnie saw water. All the water was on the ceiling.  
The gravity was pulling it up instead of down towards the earth.  
" Well..umm. That's quite unsettling", Bonnie chuckled nervously.

They walked past the living room and saw all the paintings that Delilah had made over the years. There were so many of them.  
Some were portraits like the Summers' family picture. Leslie was so tiny. He must have been four years old. Shadow was beside him and they hugged each other. Antonio and Delilah smiled at them and they looked like a real family. All of that was gone for good.  
Both parents were dead and Leslie would never be the same again. Fang looked at one painting with wide eyes.  
" Luckily Storm isn't here. This would freak her out", he said to Bonnie. It was her. Storm was in the painting.  
She was on the floor and three wolves were touching her. They had clawed and licked her body.  
Delilah had done great work painting the sad and anguished expression on Storm's face. Delilah had a painting of Hank and the wolves torturing Storm?  
In her living room? It was creepy.  
" You like it? Hank put it there. It was in a small room all by itself. Hank wanted to give it the appreciation it deserved", Baron told them and chuckled.  
Fang looked at him angrily. He imagined the Legends standing in front of the painting, laughing at Storm's agony and pain.  
Fang would kill them all. Bonnie patted his back.  
" We won't tell Storm about this. That is over. We can forget it", Bonnie said to him.  
" Delilah has made a painting of my beloved Soft face suffering. She has brought it back to life", Fang said sadly.  
They didn't look at the painting anymore. Fang would never say anything about that painting. Never!

Marionette and Salazar stopped all of the sudden.  
They were facing a door. Fang and Bonnie could feel it too. The source of the force was in that room. It was Leslie's room.  
He had to be in there. Bonnie's core stopped for a second. Fang would have wanted to let out a whimper.  
This was the moment when they could die as soon as they walked through the door.  
" Do you want to do the honors? The witch trusts you more than he trusts me", Salazar asked Marionette. It was silent for a second.  
" I will go first. Follow me", Marionette said to the others. Baron, Bonnie and Fang decided to come the last.  
The powerful ones should go first. Fang let out a deep sigh as Marionette opened the door slowly. Salazar was right behind him.  
Fang didn't like the weird smirk that Fredbear had on his face. He was up to something. Fang needed to be careful with him.  
Fredbear went to the room and Fang came after him. Baron and Bonnie walked in last.  
Bonnie had the feeling that Baron would stab her in the back, if she went first. So, Baron walked in before her.  
Bonnie peeked around Baron and Fredbear. She saw the room and its beautiful furniture.

Leslie's room was smaller than she had expected. There was a mosaic lamp on the ceiling in there too. What was up with those?  
The same demons and angels. Maybe, because they reminded Leslie of his own battle. Constant fight between him and Jenner.  
His mother had probably made those as well. Delilah was really good at making creative things. Or...she had been.  
Considering that it had blonged to a boy, the room was very girlish. The walls were pink and the table in the corner had dolls on it.  
The clothes in an open closet were quite clearly boy's. Bonnie thought it was a pretty room and she would have slept there, if she had been a human.  
The bed was at the other end of the room. Leslie was sitting on it on his knees.  
He was staring at a window that was right next to the bed.  
He was looking the other way, so nobody could see his face, but everyone knew it was him. Marionette was astonished by his new clothes.  
He knew Leslie had made them himself. Telekinesis had gotten stronger. Marionette got dizzy trying to think how he had done it.  
Leslie could break matter into atoms and put them back together. That was the only way.  
Salazar began to think that maybe Marionette would stare at Leslie forever. Luckily Marionette didn't have to be the first one to open his mouth.

" We see you have finally come back. After all these years, you came back to your old house", Leslie said calmly.  
There was something creepy in the way he spoke. He almost sounded like he was bored.  
" Yes. I came. Me and Antonio lived in this house for over 15 years.  
Too bad we won't stay here for very long", Marionette tried to sound as calm as Leslie had sounded. Salazar walked forward.  
He had a relaxed expression on his face. Fang had walked beside Marionette.  
He could see that Salazar's face twitched a little every once in a while. He was stressed, but he tried not to show it. Leslie couldn't be fooled. He could feel it.  
" Hmm. Salazar. We thought you were one of our friends. Why are you so scared?", Leslie asked. Salazar thought for a minute.  
" I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of what these animatronics would do to you", Salazar told him a lie.  
" We are here to support you. We want you to come back to the pizzeria. That's all we want", Bonnie said behind Fang. Salazar and Fredbear glanced at her.  
Bonnie saw the anger in Fredbear's eyes. He wanted to kill Bonnie, but obeyed his own rules.  
" Why should we go back to where everyone hates us?", Leslie asked. Bonnie found it odd that Leslie spoke so weirdly.  
He said We instead of using normal pronouns.  
" We don't hate you. Whatever the Legends or Jenner have told you, it's not true", Marionette answered. Bonnie decided to let Marionette speak.  
" I am so sorry for what happened to your dad. I know you are mad at us and you have the right to be.  
Just turn around so we can talk face to face", Marionette thought Leslie was angry. Leslie turned his head to the left.  
They could see his cheek, but his eyes weren't in their sight yet.  
" Our dad? You know nothing, animatronic. Dad is just a useless term to you", Leslie told angily.  
" He was my dad too. He thought me how to fight. He was my teacher and my friend. I let him down. Please, Leslie. I won't let you down like that.  
Just give me and the others a chance to be your friends again.  
By staying here you'll just get more miserable", Marionette was going to recommend coming outside.

Leslie's voice and tone changed.  
This made Marionette gasp in fear.  
" Who says we want to be friends with weaklings? We don't like any of you. Weaklings are only here to die", Leslie said creepily.  
" Who are you?", Marionette asked in fear. That voice. He had heard it. Not coming from Leslie's mouth, but from inside him.  
The mysterious cloud, covering Leslie's mind. It was him. The cloud was talking to Marionette. Leslie turned around.  
His eyes were black and the pupils were silver. This was not Leslie or Jenner. Marionette had never seen anything so angry.  
" We are the fire that will wipe over this realm. We are here to kill those, who have hurt us", the boy told him.  
" Is Leslie inside you? That body belongs to him. He is our friend. We need him. That's why we are here. We don't want to hurt you", Fang said to him.  
The boy stood up.  
" You say that, but you and your useless wife hated him. You deserve to die and so did your pathetic daughter", the boy said. Marionette walked forward.  
" You killed her. She was the only thing that was important to Leslie. I can feel him inside you. You are part of him and he is part of you.  
His feelings are your feelings. But, you just think that you are different than him. Leslie, it's me. Marionette. You are my friend.  
We are all your friends", Marionette said to him.  
" We are not Leslie the witch. We are not Jenner the beast witch. We are a thousand. The base of moral.  
The energy itself. We. Are. The Sorcerer!", the boy said and his mighty words shook the entire house.  
Bonnie and Fang got hit by a piece of the ceiling. Sorcerer was too powerful for the house to handle.  
" I see, how powerful you are. You want to kill those, who hate you? They are here. The animatronics, who pretended to be your friends. We are the ones, who will respect you. We are fire too. Like you", Fredbear said to the Sorcerer.  
" It's not true! They are fire, but you are not. We love you! We want to help you with your problem", Marionette said.  
" You think there is something wrong with us? We have never been so fine before. You protect the humanity.  
You save the weaklings, when you should rule them all", the Sorcerer shouted. His hair rose up and set on fire.  
Everyone watched it with wide eyes. Sorcerer walked closer to them.  
Marionette realized how stupid decision it had been to bring more than two animatronics inside. They would be crushed like flies.

Farewell: I spoke too soon. Action is coming in the next chapter. BTW: If I ever do the thing where Sorcerer says I. It will happen sooner or later!  
The Sorcerer always says We, Our or Us. I will do that mistake at some point, so you can prepare for it. See you soon and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	14. Lost in chaos

Greeting: Okay! I start again. Why don't any of these moments become as good as I planned.  
Everything is perfect in my head, but when I read them myself, it just sounds confusing and boring. I try my best, but I'm not perfect. Enjoy!

( Inside Summers' residence)

Marionette froze as the Sorcerer walked closer to him. His right eye turned black and the other eye turned silver.  
Marionette knew there was something horribly wrong with Leslie's body. He felt how the air started to move. The house began to shake.  
" We were betrayed by the world. It is cruel! So cruel! You told us you loved us! But did you really! No!  
You are just a bunch of liars like the parents", the Sorcerer sounded like his voice and anger could turn mountains as flat as parking lots.  
" We love you. We never wanted to hurt you. We are sorry", Bonnie told the Sorcerer.  
" They left you! You are one of us! Listen to the beast witch inside you. We want to help", Fredbear said to him. The Sorcerer was not sure, who to believe.  
" You saw what they did to your dad. Fredbear killed him! He is the liar. Kill him!", Fang shouted. The wind was getting stronger.  
The animatronics had to shout, so their voice would be heard over the wind. Everyone had to cover their eyes.  
The wall behind them fell down and they found it hard to be standing.  
" You hate the world, don't you! We can help you to extinct the humanity.  
These other guys just seek to control you", Salazar said as the wind pushed him away from the Sorcerer. Marionette was the only one still standing.  
He held onto the floor with his feet.  
" We are your friends!", Bonnie shouted.  
" No! We are your friends!", Baron contradicted.

" You need help! Just think about what happened to Storm Jr.!  
She loved you and you killed her, because the anger was too strong for you!", Marionette said to the Sorcerer.  
The animatronics shouted all at the same time. Marionette tried to get inside the Sorcerer's head. Bonnie and Fang tried their best to help him.  
" You must remember all the nice things we have done to you! We need you, Leslie! You are part of the family!", Marionette said to him.  
" Leave our mind alone or you'll regret it", the Sorcerer said angrily.  
" He knows what he's talking about! Give up, Marionette!", Salazar shouted to him.  
Bonnie, Fang and Marionette tried to remind the Sorcerer that there was good left in the world.  
" Shut up", he was raging.  
" Calm down, my friend. Everything is alright. Nobody wants to hurt you. No one will hurt you any..", Marionette began.  
" We told you to shut up!", the Sorcerer shouted and the wind threw the Elders out of the room. Bonnie and Fang fell to the floor and screamed in pain.  
Marionette was still standing.  
" Why won't you just die?", the Sorcerer asked.  
" I..", Marionette couldn't speak. The Sorcerer began to float. He rose above Marionette. The house was beginning to fall apart.

( Outside)

Freddy saw the Legends glance at the house. He was going to run inside past everyone. Storm was sobbing and Willa had buried her face into her hands.  
" We told you to shut up!", they heard the Sorcerer's shout. At the same time Freddy could hear Bonnie scream in pure agony and pain.  
It hit him in the face like a thousand trains.  
" I have had enough of this crap! I will not stay here and wait for Bonnie and Fang to die!", Freddy shouted. The Legends noticed his anger and got ready to fight.  
" Everyone! Get ready! Attack!", Freddy shouted. He ran at Okami, who was the closest to him. Bulldozer fixed his eyes on Frost and ran at him.  
Frost smiled and charged. Both hit some other animatronics in the way. The giants clashed into each other and the ground shook under their big feet.  
Marionette's fear had come true. There was no easy way anymore. Talking hadn't worked and now the animatronics were fighting.  
Frost threw Bulldozer at the house. It made a big hole on the wall and the ceiling above fell on top of Bulldozer.  
" Sucker!", Frost enjoyed the moment. Freddy and Okami were even. Freddy had a deep wound in his right hip and Okami had to hold his own neck.  
Freddy had almost chopped Okami's head off. He got stabbed in the back by Electra's sword. Freddy was lucky to have the armor.  
Electra's sword went barely through.  
" Didn't see that coming, did you", Freddy said to her and swung the sword at her. Electra got wounded, but the wound closed in seconds.

" Why am I focusing on a damn bear? Where's that wuffy and her crying son?", Electra looked for Luna and Eclipse. She found them by Bulldozer.  
" Get up! Frost is freezing our animatronics!", Luna tried to get Bulldozer on his feet.  
" Mom! Watch out!", Eclipse shouted as Electra teleported above her. Luna dodged to the side and Electra's sword impaled Bulldozer's leg.  
He grunted in pain, but that got him on his feet. Electra teleported to the side as Bulldozer stood up and charged at Frost.  
" Thank you for help", Luna teased Electra. The female wolves circled around each other.  
" Ready to get beaten up?", Electra asked.  
" Not this time! I won't let you fight by your rules. Let's make this fare", Luna answered. Electra nodded and threw an electric spear at her.  
Luna dodged and charged. Electra was about to strike, but Luna ducked and sliced her stomach open.  
" Wounds heal. Haven't you realized that?", Electra smiled as the wound closed.  
" It's not that simple, we get tired. Until that happens let's fight", Luna charged again.

Meanwhile, Freddy had been lucky to get rid of Okami.  
He was inside the house and headed towards Bonnie's screams. He took a slippy left and met his old friend Fredbear.  
" Not you again!", he said and blocked Fredbear's attack. Freddy pushed him against a wall.  
" I won't allow you to win this time!", Freddy shouted.  
" Help me, Freddy!", Bonnie had heard him. It distracted Freddy and Fredbear got a good hit. Freddy moaned in pain as his chest was impaled.  
" Your armor doesn't stand against my sword! By the way, I made that armor", Fredbear told him.  
" I should have guessed! Your stinking smell gets stuck in your work for years", Freddy insulted him on purpose.  
" Mock me all you want. It all pays off when I see you hold your dead girlfriend on your lap", Fredbear smiled. Freddy's eyes widened in anger.  
The bears fought and destoryed furniture while doing it. Fredbear threw Freddy through the ceiling.  
Freddy shot outside through the roof and saw Faith fight with Oni ryu. Fredbear's throw had been stronger than before.  
Gravity was not suppose to act like this. Freddy came down making another hole in the roof. Freadbear grinned and kicked him a couple of times.  
Freddy grabbed his leg when it came at him for the fifth time.  
" Let's see how you like it", Freddy said angrily. He swung Fredbear around like a hammer in the olympics.  
Fredbear came in close contact with the walls and the lamp. His face was getting messed up. He pulled his legs close to his chest.  
That gave him the chance to grasp on Freddy's face. Freddy moaned in pain.  
" You can thank my brother when you meet him in the afterlife. It was his idea to make your cheeks soft.  
Nice for the kids, but not for you in a battle", Fredbear shared his information. He was ripping Freddy's cheeks off.  
He could see the endoskeleton inside Freddy.

Luckily, Fredbear was grabbed from behind and pulled off Freddy.  
" That's a face only a mother could love. Oh wait! You killed her", Golden freddy said when he saw Fredbear's face.  
" If it isn't my brother's favorite bear. Why is it that always when this weak bear is about to get killed, you show up?", Fredbear was not surprised.  
" We are friends", Golden freddy explained and stabbed him with a sword. Golden freddy pushed him to the floor and fell on top of him.  
" Help Bonnie and Fang! I'll take care of this!", Golden freddy shouted to Freddy, who was frozen in place. He ran off towards the room.

Fang and Bonnie couldn't stand up. Only by screaming for their lives, they were able to tolerate the pain.  
" Help us! Marionette, stop!", Bonnie begged. Marionette couldn't let the Sorcerer go. They stared at each other. A boy and a puppet.  
The window behind the Sorcerer broke and the pieces flew at Marionette's face.  
" Please! Leslie! I know you are in there. This is not, who you are!", Marionette begged.  
" We are not Leslie the witch! Weaklings beware. Your pathetic powers have no match for any of us. We burn the world. We freeze it.  
We can create it, but we can destroy it too", the Sorcerer said in his mind. Something flew past Marionette.  
It stopped before it could impale Sorcerer's head. It was an arrow with a grey top and a purple feather at the other end.  
It had been shot by the figure, who was standing on top of a tree.  
" What the heck? How is he not dead?", the figure was utterly surprised. The Sorcerer looked at the arrow before it broke into atoms and disappeared.  
" You thought we could be killed with a normal arrow? This is a very weird way of showing us your friendship and loyalty", the Sorcerer shook his head.  
" Wait! Wait! That's not mine! I..I don't know who shot it", Marionette tried to explain.  
" Liar! Liar! Liar!", the Sorcerer shouted. Arrow did not kill him, but at least it did a pretty good job of pissing him off. Marionette's face was disintegrating.

" No!", Freddy shouted. He had reached the room. He jumped and was ready to sink his sword into Sorcerer's throat.  
Freddy stopped in the air. He was flying towards the Sorcerer at one point and a second later he was on the wall with Baron.  
" You are a liar! You tried to kill us! Your friends will suffer for that!", the Sorcerer shouted at Marionette's face.  
Marionette was healing, but as the Sorcerer got angrier, the power became stronger. Marionette was terrified.  
He couldn't move an inch. Freddy tried to grab his sword. It was on the wall next to him. Too bad Baron had gotten the same idea.  
It was between them. Freddy reached out. He pushed his hand further inch by inch. Baron got to it first.  
He was about to swing it at Freddy, when the wall broke. Both males flew out of the room and ended up at the front door.  
Except that there was no door anymore. Leslie's old house had seen better days. They were about to charge at each other when something hit Freddy.  
Frost ran over him and he flew up in the air. Baron jumped and used the low gravity to his advantage.  
Freddy was about to get his head chopped off when something grabbed him. Faith saved his life by grabbing him.  
" You should rest. You are beaten up. We need to repair you. You can't heal yourself like the Legends", Faith told him. Freddy was holding onto her leg.  
" Hold on!", Faith shouted. She dodged to the right as a trail of fire shot past her. Oni ryu wasn't in a good mood.  
Faith had to dodge every now and then. Freddy experienced his first rollercoaster ride. Faith dove and pulled up just before hitting the ground.

Storm, Willa, Toy chica, Candy and Catty ducked as they saw the big shadow. Oni ryu breathed fire. Willa formed an ice shield around them.  
" Thanks, Willa", Catty thanked her. They ran around and fought with the other animatronics. They didn't have a clear goal.  
Just to kill everyone they didn't know. They went inside the remains of the house.  
" Hi friends!", they heard a grim voice.  
" Hank! And Springlock! Can we just kill you without fighting? We really don't have time for you", Storm asked. They looked at each other and laughed wickedly.  
" Of course! We understand. You are running out of time to live", Springlock glanced at Hank. He extended his arms and aimed at Storm.  
" Burn, baby, burn", he said and laughed as the flames shot out of his wrists. Willa gasped in shock and shot ice at Hank.  
Storm saw that they were focused on each other. She went around the beams of fire and ice. Storm threw her sword at Hank's legs.  
He screamed in pain. That stopped the fire from coming and gave her a chance to jump on top of him. Storm wrapped her legs around Hank's neck.  
Hank teleported away and took Storm with him.  
" Mom!", Willa shouted. Storm would be helpless against Hank's flamethrowers.  
" Find your mother. We'll fight with the stupid, wacko bunny", Toy chica told the worried Willa. She ran away and Toy chica smiled after her.  
Springlock felt like she had won a lottery.  
" Chici! My favorite! How's your fluffy tailed mate doing?", Springlock teased her.  
" Are you talking about Foxy again? Just shut up", Toy chica said angrily. Springlock started to sing to her.  
" Chici and Foxy sitting in a tree", she sang.  
" Can't you just stay quiet? At least not to meantion that thing again", Toy chica was getting really angry.  
" Of course not. I can't help it. Awkward things just get stuck in there", Springlock tapped her head.  
" What if I rip your face off? Would that help?", Toy chica went into her fighting stance.  
" Come and find out", Springlock took out her whip and let it go limp.

Catty's core was coming up her throat.  
The whip made a sound as it touched the floor. Springlock hadn't attacked with it and it still made a spine-chilling sound.  
Toy chica glanced at Candy. Her eyes told Candy to attack from Springlock's blind side.  
Toy chica wasn't sure, if Candy had understood that, but she charged anyway. Springlock attacked and the whip went around Toy chica's leg.  
She lost her balance and Springlock pulled her in.  
" See! That was a much faster way of getting to me. Running is so slow", Springlock laughed. Candy saw that her chance had come.  
As Springlock was teasing Toy chica, she ran around the back and attacked. Springlock felt the wind on her back.  
She thought it was created by the Sorcerer, but that thought went away when Candy's sword impaled her. Springlock let out a scream of pain.  
She hit Candy with her shoulder and hit her in the face with the whip. Catty saw how Candy's face deformed.  
" Sister!", Catty screamed. Toy chica wrapped her legs around Springlock's and tripped her. Springlock fell to the floor and got a kick in the side.  
Toy chica shot up and went on top of her.  
" Does this remind you of something?", Springlock asked.  
" Yeah! Only this time I'm on top of you and you are not having the time of your life", Toy chica answered.  
" Catty! Attack. Hit her!", Toy chica glanced at Catty, who was standing there in fear. Her limbs were numb. She was paralysed.  
" I can't. It's too frightening", Catty said to her.  
" Wow! There's a smart girl in your group. She has the right attitude", Springlock smiled.  
" Come, Catty! I can't move. I have to hold her in place. Hurry! I am not able to hold much longer", Toy chica encouraged Catty.  
She decided to go. Catty ran towards Toy chica and Springlock. Toy chica was looking at her. Springlock was smiling wickedly.  
Catty's eyes were fixed on the whip. She was scared and not looking where she was going.  
Springlock made a sound with her mouth that sounded like the whip hitting the floor. Catty got startled by that.  
She tried to stop, but the floor was wet. She tripped herself up and fell on her back. She slid towards Toy chica. Her feet hit Toy chica's face.  
Toy chica began to bleed. At the same time Springlock teleported to the side. She laughed at them. It was hilarious.

Catty and Toy chica were in a pile.  
" That's funny. You should be a clown. Messing up at its finest", Springlock laughed, clapped her hands and hit the floor with the whip.  
She saw that Candy was almost up. Springlock walked to her and slapped her. Then the whip hit Candy's chest a few times.  
Each time Candy screamed in pain. Toy chica got up and attacked angrily. Springlock moved fast. She hit the floor in front of Toy chica and teleported behind her.  
Toy chica turned around and Springlock tore off her beak.  
" You are so much prettier now", Springlock giggled and punched her. Toy chica hit the floor and slid to the far end of the room.  
" And now that she is out of the way. Me and this cat are gonna have some fun", Springlock rubbed her hands together. Catty watched as her sister was moaning.  
" Catty, help me", Candy said. The whip hit her back and she screamed. Catty stumbled up.  
" I.. I can't. The whip is terrifying", Catty said, afraid.  
" You can do it. You are strong. You are my sister. Help me", Candy begged. Springlock looked at Catty.  
" Come, little one. Or I'll rip your sister apart limb by limb", Springlock smiled. Catty shook her head and ran away.  
Candy reached out for her, but she was too far away. To her it looked like Catty was just a foot away. The pain was messing up her sense of distance.  
" Well.. she is just like Cathy, isn't she. Saving her own skin while letting you get killed brutally", Springlock was amazed.  
" No. Catty, come back. I..I..Bu..but. You are my sister", Candy whispered. She couldn't speak well and shouting was impossible for her.  
Candy was all alone. No one to save her. Springlock patted her head.  
" We are gonna be here for a long time. You hear those noises? Everyone's busy. Your both sisters have let you down.  
You are all mine", Springlock whispered into her ear.  
" Please, don't. My sister will come back. Catty is a sweet girl. My sister. The only one that I've got", Candy closed her eyes.  
" Siblings are bad jokes. I had a brother once. He was a lovely bunny and he got all the kids.  
One day, I saw how the children were petting his soft fur and sleeping on his lap. That brother was Springtrap.  
I thought he was my brother. William, you know the previous owner of Freddy's, he had told me that.  
But just like he had lied to the children, he had lied to me. I was just a robot. I had been made. I was in shock.  
I needed strong emotions to hide my agony. Being randy is a funny thing, you know. The pleasure I get.  
It always reminds me of Springtrap and the children cuddling", Springlock told Candy.  
" Have you ever cuddled with the children?", she asked.  
" Usually I..play with them, but my fur isn't that soft. I am not a good cuddler. I'm not worth playing with", Candy tried to convince Springlock to let her go.  
" I don't want to cuddle. Your pain gives me a good feeling. I always wanted to cuddle, but Springtrap got them all.  
Finally, someone feels how I felt", Springlock rested her head on Candy. She was getting ready for something.  
Springlock was grabbed by the ears and thrown outside.  
" Don't you cuddle with my Candy! She deserves someone better than you", Lara shouted. Candy had never been happier. She hugged Lara.  
" Thank you", she said in tears.  
" I'm here for you. I'll help you and Toy chica. Is Catty alright?", Lara asked.  
" She..umm..I don't know where she is. We should find her", Candy decided not to tell anyone about what had happened.  
Lara picked Toy chica up and Candy leaned into her. Candy couldn't stop the feeling that she had been betrayed.  
Maybe family relationships weren't that powerful after all.

Farewell: This was a fighting chapter. The next one will be too. At least partly. See you later and remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	15. The fall

Greeting: Coming up next: the end of the battle. First we look at Storm and Willa and then Marionette deals with our new enemy.  
I hope you are excited. Enjoy!

( Willa)

She didn't want to leave her friends, but she had no other choice.  
Springlock's expression was her last sight before she turned around and ran to find her mother.  
Willa had no one to protect her, so she just had to rely on her freezing ability.  
" Just find Storm. Follow the flames", she told herself. Hank would use his new ability. A husky with two flamethrowers wouldn't be an easy one to miss.  
She looked out for Faith and Oni ryu. Willa was surprised that no one had called the army yet. It was a war zone.  
Summers' residence was deep in the woods. From far away it sounded like a plane. No one would ever think it to be something worth worrying about.  
Willa had to duck and roll as a fox almost hit her.  
" Sorry, Willa! I didn't recognize you", Foxy said to her.  
" It's okay! By the way, have you seen my mother and Hank? He has a new ability and I'm worried", Willa explained.  
" Might Hank have gotten a pair of flamethrowers?", Foxy asked.  
" Yeah! How did you know?", Willa asked happily.  
" It's my sixth sense!", Foxy pointed at the edge of the forest. Willa looked at it and saw the fire that rose above the trees. Willa ran towards the flames.

" Die, Storm. Time to change your name to Ashmore", Hank was enjoying the moment. Willa reached them and gasped in shock.  
Storm was teleporting as fast as she could. Hank knew she couldn't teleport much longer.  
If it wasn't bad enough, there was another thing to be worried about. If he continued, Hank would burn down the entire forest.  
" Hey! You dumb piece of scrap! Did you think you were going to get away from me?", Willa drew his attention to herself.  
Hank laughed and aimed at her. Willa made an ice beam and hoped that it wouldn't break. Willa's core was weak and it could overheat very quickly.  
Hank knew it and pushed forward.  
" You won't defeat me! Storm always bragged how her daughters were so powerful.  
Now I can finally be stronger than you. Way stronger!", Hank shouted to her. Willa was pushed back. Her hands were freezing.  
" Almighty Storm! Always annoying. She and her daughters can't stand against Jenner. Who's laughing now, weaklings?", Hank laughed.  
Willa had to give up. She let out her last breath and the ice stopped coming from her hands. The fire shot at her and covered her entirely.  
Willa felt the flames melt her skin. It stopped fast. Willa hadn't been inside the fire for long. Maybe a second.  
It was, because Storm had interrupted Hank's concentration by leaping at him. Hank was shouting and shooting his fire all over the place.  
Storm was tearing his face off. Hank was punching her, but Storm held on. She did taste the fire a few times.  
Willa realized that this was her chance to attack. She charged at Hank and froze her hand. Willa pushed the icicle through Hank, who let out a sharp shout.  
Storm let go and Hank fell to the ground.  
" I'm still almighty and your beast witch can never be as strong as Leslie. And don't you forget it", Storm said determinedly.  
Willa was surprised by what her mother said about Leslie. Storm glanced at her and smiled.  
" What do you say? Let's cut him to bits, so he can't hurt anyone else", Storm asked.  
" Let's do it, mom", Willa answered. They went into their fighting stances and got ready to strike.  
" Please, no! Don't do it. I'll do anything you want. Just don't kill me, Storm", Hank begged in fear.  
" You had your chance, but it went away when you and your wolves violated me", Storm said angrily and attacked.

Her blade almost cut Hank in half, but then she was grabbed along with Willa. The wolves had come to help.  
" Don't worry, Hank. They can't escape from our grip", one of the wolves told him. Hank was blind at the moment.  
He couldn't see, but his eyes were healing.  
" You? Well about time for you to come", Hank said to them. He was helped up by the third wolf. Two others were holding Willa and Storm.  
" What do we do with them?", the wolf, who was holding Willa, asked.  
" Wound them, so they can't move. Use that technique Springlock taught us", Hank said to him.  
The wolves grabbed them by the necks and kicked their spines. Willa and Storm fell to the ground and moaned in pain.  
The wolves started to kick them. Storm moaned and Willa cried. Hank enjoyed the sounds.  
" You weren't gonna spare me, so I'm not gonna spare you", Hank smiled.  
" You wouldn't spare us anyway", Storm snorted.  
" Correct", Hank nodded. Willa got kicked in the face and Storm reached out for her.  
" Stop, you monsters", Storm commanded angrily. The wolves stopped and knelt down.  
" She is alive. Good!", one of the wolves looked at her face.  
" You can do anything you want, but I or my family will never surrender", Storm decided to stay strong till the end.  
" That's nice. You know what? We don't want you to surrender. I just want you to watch your daughter suffer", Hank kicked Willa.  
She moaned and cried on the ground. The wolves smiled at her. Storm looked at them and knew that they were going to torture Willa in front of her eyes.  
Storm would not cry. She would moan, but never cry. Hank would never get to pleasure to see Storm cry and beg.  
Storm wanted help. She called out for anyone in her mind.  
" Fang? Goldie? Freddy? Marionette? Anyone? Please help me. Hank will torture Willa, if you don't do anything", she sent her message to everyone.  
Fang was in Leslie's room with Marionette. Golden freddy had too much fun with Fredbear.

Only one, who heard Storm was Freddy.  
" Faith! I can hear Storm calling me! She's in trouble!", Freddy shouted to Faith.  
" Storm? Where is she? I'll show those animatronics how I treat those, who torture my friends", Faith said to him and tried to find Storm.  
Freddy kept his eyes peeled. He saw Hank and the wolves. There was a wolf on the ground beside Hank.  
They looked at the smaller figure, who was being touched by the wolves.  
" There! That's Storm and there's Willa. Hurry! We need to help them!", Freddy pointed at the ground. They dove.  
" I loved to hear your mother scream, but this will be even better", one of the wolves said. They pulled their claws along her chest.  
Willa moaned and screamed in pain. She looked up and saw what the wolves didn't see.  
" My screams might give you pleasure, but Faith wants to hear you scream", she said, smiling. Faith landed on top of the wolves.  
She grabbed them and went up. Faith threw them at a tree. The wolves got stuck in the branches.  
" See you later! Yahoo!", Freddy waved at the wolves. Hank was defenceless without being able to see. He joined the wolves.  
Faith landed and Freddy helped Storm and Willa climb on.  
" I'm so happy to see you, guys. I wouldn't have survived that. They are cruel. Too cruel", Willa said to Faith. They smiled at each other.  
Willa let the comfort and happiness clean her. She was having a bath. She was swimming in good emotions.  
Storm lay down beside her and petted the wound gently.  
" Don't worry, baby. We will fix you just like we will fix your beloved sister", Storm whispered.  
" Where do I go, Freddy?", Faith didn't have the time to enjoy the cute moment.  
" What?", Freddy asked confusedly.  
" I don't know if you knew, but I can't keep on fighting with Oni ryu with them on my back", Faith rolled her eyes.  
" How on earth am I suppose to know the answer? I just responded to Storm's call. I'm not a genius of some sorts", Freddy shrugged and shook his head.  
" Great! That's just wonderful. It's exactly what I wanted to hear", Faith said sarcastically.  
" How about you stay in here and I'll go find Luna and Eclipse?", Freddy suggested.  
" That's a good idea", Faith answered. Freddy stretched and ran to the middle of the fight. He had to move fast. Luna wasn't easy to find.  
She and her son were still wrathfully fighting Electra.  
" You are running out of energy! Your stupid abilty isn't so useful when I can block it", Luna was happy to see the black blood flow along Electra's body.  
" You are still losing. Once I disable you too, the fun will start", Electra looked at her angrily. Eclipse hadn't been able to protect himself.  
He was unable to heal or teleport. Luna had to protect him all the time, but compared to the last time, Eclipse was doing better.  
Electra teleported in front of Luna and punched her. Luna stumbled and lost her balance. Electra dove between her legs and grabbed her tail.  
Luna felt the wall smash into her face. Luna had lost control. She was thrown at a window and the pieces of glass went deep.

Eclipse sliced with his sword and aimed at Electra's elbow. The blade's momentum wasn't enough to cut the arm clean off.  
It stopped midway through. Electra created an electricity sword and hit Eclipse with it. He got a serious wound in his belly and the core could be seen.  
Luna didn't panic. She went straight for Electra's stomach. Luna attacked and pushed her over. Luna ripped Electra like a savage animal.  
" How does it feel?", Luna asked angrily. Electra was healing super fast. Luna felt the wound close. She pulled her snout out of Electra and looked at her.  
" You can't kill me. You wanna know why? Well..I won't tell", Electra was smiling wickedly. She shocked Luna. Literally. Luna felt her powers go away.  
Electra could use her power through physical contact. Luna fell to the floor.  
" Ready to die?", Electra asked and attacked. The house shook and unbalanced her. Luna saw that one part of the ceiling was about to fall.  
She reacted quickly and kicked Electra, who fell backwards. The ceiling fell and Luna covered her eyes. Electra was crushed.  
Her feet were sticking out of the pile. Luna got up and picked up her son. Freddy got there at the same time.  
" Luna! Thank goodness you are okay. We need your help. Willa and Storm fought with Hank. They lost and got wounded.  
Faith has no idea of what to do with them and neither do I", Freddy explained.  
" I'll come with you. We killed Electra. Now we should probably get out of here as fast as possible", Luna nodded to him.  
" Not without Marionette. Or Fang. Or Bonnie", Freddy reminded her.  
" The others can help us. I can send them a call", Luna walked with Freddy, who escorted her to Faith. They had left when the pile began to move.  
The stones moved out of the way as a strong hand reached out for the light.

( The Sorcerer and Marionette)

Marionette wasn't sure how much time had passed. He was floating in the air with the Sorcerer. He tried to get inside Leslie's head.  
" Listen to me! You are not a sorcerer. You are a witch and it's your responsibilty to destroy the evil things. Not us!", Marionette said.  
" We are not a sorcerer. The Sorcerer! You have no idea of who you are messing with, weakling", the Sorcerer let out something that sounded like a growl or a snarl.  
" Just let us give you your memories back! You might not remember all the nice things, but if you let us help you..", Bonnie said to him.  
She used her the last of her energy to stand up. Her head was burning from the inside, but it didn't stop her.  
" You want to help us? We've heard that many times before. But they have lied just like you. No one ever cares. They think about themselves.  
We won't be hurt ever again. Nobody will treat us like before", the Sorcerer answered to Bonnie.  
A big wave of pain and suffering flowed over Bonnie. She felt the agony and depression. So many people with no one to love.  
Kids had been happy in the pizzeria. Sometimes Bonnie forgot that it wasn't the only world. She wanted to help them. Bonnie cried in pain.  
Fang was on the floor next to her. He put his hand on her palm.  
" Hold on, Bonnie. I know it hurts. But we will get out of here. Believe in good", he whispered. Marionette had no face anymore. He was getting weaker.  
" Please, let me inside. I will not let you down", Marionette stayed strong.  
" You already have. You have shown us the true nature of this world. We are now free without you or the parents. We can't be controlled.  
We can't be used to do anything. You like us, because we help you accomplish your own sefish deeds. We are a tool to you", the Sorcerer said to him.  
Marionette gave up. There was no way of winning or convincing the Sorcerer to stop. Right then the world slowed down.

Marionette felt his face heal. For some reason the Sorcerer had stopped. Marionette looked at him. He wasn't the only one, who had stopped.  
The time had slowed down. Bonnie and Fang were frozen. Their mouths were open, but they didn't make any sound.  
The Sorcerer was peaceful and he seemed to be talking to someone inside his head. It was either Leslie or Jenner. Marionette was stuck, so he had to wait.  
He didn't make any sound as to not interrupt whatever was going on.  
" Hey! It's me. Your friend remember? It took me a long time to get my mind past all the emotions", a grim voice said inside Sorcerer's head.  
" Don't pretend to be our friend. Beast witch!", the Sorcerer said. Jenner had been looking through his eyes and knew what was going on.  
He would destory everything, if he wasn't stopped. Jenner didn't want that to happen. Beast witches had a plan to take over the world after the Apocalypse.  
The Sorcerer had to be stopped.  
" Okay! I'm not your friend. I got it, you don't have friends. I just want you to think this through. You don't have to kill everyone.  
These animatronics, who call themselves the Legends", Jenner said.  
" What about them?", the Sorcerer wasn't convinced enough to trust Jenner.  
" They want what you want. They know what it feels like to be lonely. To be hated. To be left behind", Jenner was speaking emotionally.  
The Sorcerer was thinking about it.  
" Tell us a reason to trust you. We are not weaklings", he told Jenner.  
" But I'm not a weakling either, am I. I'm inside you. You can feel what I feel. There's no doubt about it. We are together.  
I could feel it. We became one", Jenner said calmingly.  
" You seem like one of us. That doesn't mean much. Can you quarantee our safety?", the Sorcerer asked.  
" Of course! Those guys won't hurt us. I'm like a god to them. I am stronger than all of them together. That's why we should stick together.  
Stay with those, who give us what we deserve and kill those, who stand in our way and think we are their tools", Jenner said.  
He had a grandiloquent voice. The Sorcerer felt happy. Jenner felt the emotion flow through his mind and soul. Marionette was still staring at them.  
The Sorcerer had been looking down, but now he glanced at Marionette. The time started to flow normally.

" Your time is over weaklings! Liars and traitors like you will never walk on this planet again", he said in an evil tone.  
Marionette gasped and tried to wiggle in order to get out of the force field. It was strong and it was all around his body.  
The other animatronics were coming closer to the room. They had to get Leslie to themselves.  
The Legends came from the left side and Fazbear crew came from the right. They met each other at the place where the door to Leslie's room had been.  
" Arrrr! You maties don't give up, do you?", Foxy growled. He was covered in oil, but he didn't care about it or the wounds.  
Vixey and Crystal were cleaner, but as furious as Foxy. They had been outside and the battle had gotten very oily at the end.  
Vixey had been changing between her and her friend, Dark vixey. Her other eye was normal and the other one was black.  
The other animatronics were angry and hatred had control over them. The Legends on the other hand had lost many fighters.  
The Fazbear crew had actually gotten reinforcements. Someone had lent them a hand. Arrows had started to fly out of nowhere.  
It was a surprise that none of the Fazbear crew had died in the battle. The big and strong Legends had not taken part in the huge battle outside.  
Foxy and friends could easily take care of normal animatronics.  
" The witch is on our side!", one of the Legends shouted.  
" Leslie belongs to us! We took care of him. You just chased him down", Crystal shook her head.  
They glanced at the room when they heard Marionette shout. The Sorcerer had gotten angry and uncontrollable again.

The animatronics lost their balance as the floor collapsed. They grasped on the walls or on the pieces of the floor that hadn't fallen.  
The house was in the air. They saw the ground far below them.  
" He's gonna kill all of us! Where are those dragons?", someone shouted. Down in the basement of Leslie's house, Springtrap saw the ceiling vanish.  
The ceiling of the basement went up in the air with the house. He new it was a time to run when he saw what was happening.  
He limped to the forest. An arrow impaled his leg.  
" Ouch! What was that?", Springtrap asked. He ripped it off his leg.  
" It's..it can't be!", Fritz said in his mind. Springtrap wasn't listening to what he had to say. They went to the forest. The house was way above the trees.  
Faith and Oni ryu flew under it and caught the ones, who fell. Faith caught the Fazbear crew members and Oni ryu caught the Legends.  
They had no time to fight each other. So many animatronics fell. Vixey fell with Crystal.  
Fang and Bonnie had been the first ones to fall since they couldn't even grab. They had completely lost their bearings.  
Baron and Okami were on top of Oni ryu. The number of animatronics in the house was ticking down.  
" We need to do something and fast! We can't let go and leave Marionette and Leslie here", Golden freddy said.  
He was holding on, but his fingers were slippery, because of the oil.  
" I know! I came with you for a reason", the grey coyote told him. The coyote climbed the wall with his claws.  
" What are you doing?", Golden freddy asked. He knew the coyote was ready to sacrifice himself. At the same time Marionette had given up all hope.  
" Now it's time for you to die", the Sorcerer said to him angrily.  
" Nooo!", Marionette shouted as his body began to disappear.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the coyote jumped at the Sorcerer and kicked him.  
Marionette felt the force field vanish and he fell. The coyote had interrupted Sorcerer's concentration.  
After the kick he lost his momentum and fell. He was going to fall all the way to the ground, because there was no floor below him and the Sorcerer.  
The coyote was fast and grabbed one of Marionette's strings since he was close to Marionette. He held onto the string and grabbed a ledge on the way down.  
Now he was holding onto the ledge and Marionette at the same time.  
" I've got you", the coyote said to him. Luckily the coyote's fingers weren't slippy. The Sorcerer descended to their level.  
" Do we need to do everything ourselves? You will not survive from this, weakling!", he raged. The coyote knew he couldn't let Marionette die.  
Faith would be able to grab Marionette from the air. The coyote let go of Marionette and jumped at the Sorcerer. He grasped on Sorcerer's face.  
" You won't kill my friends!", the coyote shouted. The Sorcerer made a shockwave that disintegrated the coyote instantly.  
The animatronic parts flew at the Sorcerer and one knocked him out.  
The Sorcerer fell and the house fell with him, since his force field was no longer keeping it in the air. Faith was under it and saw the animatronics, who were falling.  
" Hold on!", she shouted and flew at the house. She smashed through it and grabbed the animatronics with her legs. She came out and her mouth was full of wood.  
" Did I get everyone?", Faith asked.  
" Leslie!", Crystal pointed down. Faith saw him too and dove. She was just about to catch him when another dragon hit her side.  
" This witch is mine!", Oni ryu shouted. Faith had dropped some of the animatronics on her back.  
As she caught them, Oni ryu flew under Leslie and the Legends grabbed him.  
When Faith had picked up the falling animatronics, the Legends were already too far away.  
She and the Fazbear crew could only look at Oni ryu as he flew away with their most impotant asset.

Farewell: Wow! ( panting) What an end! This ended a lot differently than I had planned.  
I really wish you understood my description about the coyote and what he actually did there at the end. (panting) Remember guys that ( panting)  
What was I meant to say? Oh yeah! THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	16. The dreams of a captured one

Greeting: Leslie is with the Legends and they still have no idea of what is going on inside his body and soul. Unfortunately it won't be revealed in a while.  
The story calms down again, but I hope that the last chapters satisfied some of you for now. I do suck at making real fights.  
That's the reason why there aren't many of them. Enjoy!

( Leslie. On Oni ryu's back)

He was having a dream again. He had seen these weird and worrying nightmares since he was a baby.  
Jenner couldn't be causing them, because they had started a long time before Jenner had even gone inside him.  
Leslie was in total darkness again. He knew he should have been afraid, but for some reason the fear was at bay.  
It didn't want to come out. Maybe it was scared too. It seemed weird that fear itself could be scared of something.  
Who knows? Perhaps it could. Leslie wasn't going to think about it longer. He wasn't gonna get anywhere that way.  
Leslie was walking with no fear of hitting something that might be in front of him.  
What kind of creatures might be lurking in the surrounding blackness? He couldn't hear anything or anyone.  
At least those creatures should be making sounds, right? If he couldn't hear them, they weren't there.  
Hadn't someone said him something similar? Leslie couldn't remember. His head was empty and he couldn't focus on one thing.  
He just let the thoughts flow in and out. How had he ended up in such a creepy place?  
It's like the universe and time had collapsed. He could walk up as well. There was no ground in the blackness.  
Leslie was walking on something, but at the same time he wasn't.  
On a floor, Leslie would be able to walk forward and backward, right and left. In this place.  
He was able to walk up and down too. If someone had told him to describe what it felt like, he wouldn't have been able to tell them.  
He was in an absurd world where the basic rules of reality didn't apply. Leslie kept on walking just like in his other dreams.  
He would walk until he would come across something or he would wake up. Usually he woke up before something happened.  
This time he wasn't waking up. Leslie decided to do something he hadn't done before in a dream like this. He spoke.  
" Hello! My name is Leslie! Is anyone out there?", Leslie shouted. He went silent and stopped.  
He could hear footsteps coming closer. Somebody was in there with him. It wasn't a human or anything made out of flesh.  
It was too heavy to be a human. An animatronic perhaps? There was only one way to find out.  
He turned around and walked towards the footsteps.

" Is someone there?", a feminine voice asked.  
" Just me, Leslie. You know, like that comedy actor", he answered. A figure could be seen in the blackness.  
It seemed to be lit up even though there weren't any sources of light. Leslie recognized it. It indeed was an animatronic.  
A big purple bunny with a messed up face and sharp teeth.  
" Hi, young one. Are you lost? You don't have to answer that. Of course you are", the bunny said to him.  
" I know you. I have seen you in my other dreams", Leslie peered at her.  
" I am familiar to everyone. I look like a lot of people. Everyone sees me differently though.  
Me and my friends tend to have that in common", the bunny said and looked down.  
" Where are your friends? I thought you were alone", Leslie was surprised.  
The bunny looked around her and Leslie saw what she was looking at. Lots of animatronics were around them.  
" We are always together. You might not see us, but we are still there", the bunny seemed sad all the time.  
" Aha! I see. Are you guys invisible or something?", Leslie didn't get it.  
" No! No. We are just hiding", a bear animatronic said, smiling at Leslie.  
" Shh! We can't just tell him that. Who knows what he might do", another bear said to the first bear. He was terrified of Leslie.  
" I won't do anything. I'm harmless", Leslie assured.  
" He knows! It's just that our new masters don't like us talking to people in person. We are here, because of them.  
There are more of us, but they are with our masters. We are in here. Abandoned until we are needed", the bunny explained.  
" I know how you feel. Sometimes I feel like I am just a soldier, who needs to stay hidden until my time comes. Whenever that will be", Leslie shrugged.  
" If that's the case, why are you here?", the scared bear asked.  
" I beg your pardon", Leslie was confused.  
" Your time is now. The world has changed. You shouldn't be here", the bear told him.  
" What are you talking about? Nothing has changed. I live in my house like normally", Leslie shook his head in disbelief.  
" You don't. Can't you remember? You fled with your friend", the happy bear said to him. Leslie focused on finding the memories.  
" Has something happened? Remember them. You can do this. Man, I wish Storm Jr...", Leslie thought. Suddenly the happy smile of a wolf came into his mind.  
" I have a girlfriend. She is not a normal girlfriend. I am in love with an animatronic, who would die for me", Leslie remembered.  
" I can remember now. I have a girlfriend! Her name is Storm Jr.!", Leslie shouted to the animatronics.  
" I knew you would remember", the happy bear clapped his hands. A white portal appeared in front of Leslie. He saw that the animatronics were excited.  
" You managed to open it. Go through it. You can't wait!", the bunny said and walked next to him.  
" Can we escape now?", Leslie asked the animatronics.  
" You can. We can't. Without us the soul falls apart", the scared bear told him.  
" But don't worry! If you succeed, we will be free again", the happy bear said before Leslie could answer anything. He nodded.  
" I won't let you down. I'll miss you my new friends", Leslie said to them.  
" Don't. Like I said, we will be with you even if you don't see us all the time", the bunny gave him a piece of advice.  
Leslie nodded even though he didn't understand the full meaning of what she had said.  
Leslie looked forward and stepped into the light that wrapped itself around his body. His mind was filled with pleasure.  
Leslie went up and up into the sky. If that place even had sky.  
" Can he do it?", the scared bear asked the bunny, when Leslie vanished.  
" He can. After so many years of living with him, I have trust in him. You are in doubt, Fear. He hasn't used you very much.  
But when in doubt, trust your friends. Trust me and Happiness. Leslie can save us all", the bunny said with confidence.  
Leslie could see the darkness as it let go of him. The light replaced the surrounding blackness and he felt his body again.

The light was everywhere and he couldn't see anything else, because it was so white. Leslie sighed and heard it.  
That was good news. For a second he was sure he heard something else as well. Mumbling in the distance.  
Leslie opened his eyes and saw a big silhouette of something.  
" I guess he has to be that way. We should have remembered him before all of this. Who knows where he might be", the figure said to somebody.  
" Who are you talking to?", Leslie asked the figure. The figure jumped and let out a gasp.  
" He's awake. I think everything is alright for now. The eyes are not silver. Luckily", the figure said to someone.  
Leslie's eyes started to adapt to the light. No wonder he couldn't see anything. The sun was above him and he was looking straight at it.  
" Where am I? Who are you guys?", Leslie asked as he rubbed his eyes.  
" We are your saviours! No need to thank us, by the way", Hank's silhouette lit up for Leslie.

He jumped and crawled away from Hank, who put his arms up.  
" Whoa! Don't make sudden moves. It's just a recommendation. We are on the back of a giant dragon after all", Hank told him.  
Leslie was right next to the edge. He glanced at the ground, that loomed below. Leslie let out a shout and got away from the edge.  
" You! Where are we going? Where's Scarlett?", Leslie asked.  
" We.. Hmm! I don't know that yet. We are going to find a place to hide.  
But first, we need to find that dumb Springtrap, because someone forgot him!", Hank made sure everyone heard it. Springlock rolled her eyes at the front.  
" And Scarlett?", Leslie asked.  
" She is somewhere. Probably playing happily with some damn brats", Hank suggested.  
" I get why Storm hates you. I wouldn't like anyone, who called my friends damn brats", Leslie said to him.  
" You think it's about that? No! We hated each other a long time before Storm joined the pizzeria crew. We just don't like one another", Hank explained.  
" I won't judge her. I don't like you either. I hope I don't have to stay with you for long", Leslie said. Hank chuckled.  
" What's so funny?", Leslie asked.  
" You have no idea what has happened, do you. Here's the thing, you don't have any other choice.  
We need you and you are not getting away from us", Hank smiled. Leslie got irritated and tried to hit Hank with telekinesis. He couldn't do it.  
" What have you done with my powers? Why can't I use them?", Leslie looked at his hands.  
" Oh yeah! You have been out and all sorts of things have happened along the way. Jenner made a potion that stops you from using your powers.  
It worked. In your case. Jenner has the upper hand from now on. Unfortunately, it didn't stop the third dude", Hank shook his head.  
" The third dude?", Leslie asked.  
" Yep! You don't know him yet and I am jealous, because of it. He's one angry and crazy psycho. His name is the Sorcerer", Hank told him.  
" How are you doing?", Electra surprised Hank.  
" Oh hi! Leslie woke up. I am trying to explain everything to him. He has amnesia", Hank told Electra. She peered at Leslie and examined his face.  
" I don't think it's about him losing his memory. He hasn't been here.  
Jenner and the Sorcerer have used this body and Leslie hasn't had the time to be in control", Electra said to Hank.  
" Can you please stop touching my face?", Leslie pushed Electra's hand away.  
" Okay! I am just interested. You know what a miracle it is that you are here? I don't know how you came back. I thought it was impossible", Electra wondered.  
" I got a little help", Leslie told her.  
" Interesting! Very interesting", Electra nodded to him. She went away and sat down next to Salazar at the front. Hank looked after her.  
" I'm surprised that you are just sitting there even though you think we are your enemies", Hank looked at Leslie again.  
" My father's rule number twenty-six. Don't panic. I can't do anything else, like you said", Leslie told him.  
" Smart. Now we have a chance to get to know you", Hank smiled.  
" You got to know me enough when you and your wolves tackled me back then", Leslie said.  
" Are you still thinking about that? Come on. We were chasing you, because you ran. My wolves are wild and they like to play.  
Can you blame them?", Hank explained.  
" I guess not. But when I call you my friend, that day the cows fly", Leslie said.  
" That's fine for me. You are the priority", Hank said to him.

Leslie knew that something incredibly terrifying had happened.  
The Legends stayed away from him and all of the sudden Hank was being nice to him.  
They were scared of something or someone. Who was this Sorcerer? What had he done? Leslie had expected to be tied down or something.  
The fact that he had been just lying beside Hank. That was the reason Leslie hadn't fought fiercely or tried to escape.  
He looked around a bit more. Oni ryu's back was way bigger than Faith's. The skin wasn't covered in fur.  
Oni ryu was built out of metal and scales. He was warm and Leslie could hear the gears move inside, if he put his ear against Oni ryu's skin.  
The big dragon hadn't been so terrifying when flying around trying to kill Leslie.  
Just now when he was on Oni ryu's back, Leslie realized just how huge the dragon was.  
" Did I defeat this dragon when I went to save Storm Jr.? Was he the same, who burnt down the Legends' hideout?", Leslie wondered.  
Oni ryu was a thing to look at. But he wasn't the weirdest thing Leslie saw.  
" What the heck am I wearing?", Leslie looked at his clothes. They were beautiful, but he had never seen them before.  
He really looked like a magician. He liked his new shoes a lot more than the old ones.  
The jacket or whatever it was suppose to be, was a bit over the top. It felt nice, but the glinting made him feel like the vampires from Twilight.  
Leslie was too shiny. He wasn't a fan of waking up in the middle of his enemies and not knowing what had happened.  
Last thing he remembered was Scarlett standing in front of his face. She had been staring at him in fear.  
Why? Leslie couldn't remember anything else apart from that picture. He didn't remember what had happened before or after that.  
What kind of sounds had he heard? What had he felt on his skin?  
Leslie guessed that the Legends wouldn't be able to answer those questions. He was the only one, who knew.  
Scarlett was impossible to reach. Not being able to use any of his powers, was scary.  
He couldn't read minds or move things with his mind. Leslie felt like he was a wolf without claws or teeth.  
He was at the mercy of the Legends. According to Hank, they wouldn't hurt him.  
At least that's the conclusion Leslie ended up with. Hank hadn't said it directly, but that's what Leslie had understood.  
He sat on the metallic skin of the dragon and no one seemed to wanna talk to him. Hank was with Springlock looking over the edge.  
Leslie understood that they were looking for something.

He slowly crawled to them.  
" He can't be this far. Springtrap has never been a fast animatronic. He's also wounded and confused.  
We gotta go towards the house. Or whatever's left of it", Springlock told Hank.  
" What if the pizzeria guys are still there? We could end up losing the witch. Is Springtrap more important than doing our job?", Hank asked confusedly.  
" He is for me. Those sessions with him have been my life. I can't live without him", Springlock answered.  
" There are so many slaves in here for you to play with", Hank started.  
" Just head back to the house. I don't like when I have to say it twice", she snapped at him. Oni ryu flew back and grunted in frustration.  
" We are close. I can feel his thoughts in my head", Springlock said all of the sudden. Everyone peeked over the edge.  
Leslie did the same. He saw trees, rocks and a few rabbits, who weren't animatronics.  
" There he is", Okami shouted and pointed down. Leslie saw what he was pointing at. It was walking on two feet.  
It was yellowish and hurt. Springtrap limped below them and didn't see the dragon.

Oni ryu landed to a clearing.  
Springtrap had been heading there, but now he changed his mind. Springtrap tried to run, but the pain stopped him from running.  
" Come on! Run, you metallic wuss! It's just pain!", Fritz raged in his mind.  
" I can't! Ouuuch!", Springtrap shouted. Springlock smiled at him.  
" Leave him to me", she said and teleported on top of Springtrap.  
" You thought you could run away", she laughed. Springtrap sighed and gave up. Wolves dragged him to Oni ryu's back.  
" I'm sorry, Fritz. I am so sorry", he sobbed as the wolves put him down. He curled into a ball and lay down.  
Leslie knew he couldn't help the poor rabbit. He decided to leave Springtrap be. Oni ryu took off and grunted again.  
" I am getting tired. How long do I have to fly?", Oni ryu asked.  
" You fly as long as I tell you to fly. So don't whine!", Salazar told him.  
" Yes, sir", Oni ryu said and flapped his wings harder.  
" As soon as we have found a new place, you can rest", Electra told him.  
They flew around the forest and Leslie tried to see where they were in case he would be able to escape.  
" That road goes past the pizzeria. I could run until I reached that clearing and then head left", Leslie made an escape plan.  
Salazar told Oni ryu to land. The exhausted dragon was relieved to finally rest. The Legends dismounted and looked at their new hideout.  
" We are expected to live inside that? I hope our lords are just showing us that they can be humorous.  
I would never live in there", one of Hank's wolves said.  
" Too bad. I don't think they are joking. We don't have a choice, do we.  
That place will fall sooner than we can say ´Oh crap. The Sorcerer is crazy´", Hank told him. The wolves behind him looked sad.  
" We are so dead", the same wolf shook his head. The other animatronics weren't happy either.  
Their mouths were open and they were shaking their heads.

Fredbear and Salazar had chosen the freakiest place on earth.  
It was a huge, old, abadoned factory. It had a logo on the side that was no longer readable. The picture was almost alright.  
An anthropomorphic burger was dancing on the logo.  
" We live in a burger factory and they live in a pizzeria. How funny!", Springlock chuckled. The Legends went inside and looked around.  
There was so much space. Maybe coming there hadn't been so bad after all. Leslie had never seen a building that size.  
" Wow! I hope my room won't be on the tenth floor. Why was this place abandoned anyway?", Leslie thought.  
There was a huge open hall in the middle of the factory. It was extremely high.  
The other rooms were next to the main hall and had had windows in between, but the windows had broken and fallen off.  
The rooms had only three walls and a giant hole that led to the main hall. The rooms, that were in the upper floors had a huge drop to death.  
Not very safe, but the Elder lords had chosen this factory. The Legends could only obey them. Oni ryu had a corner of his own in the main hall.  
It was almost like being outside. Salazar and Electra got the room that was closest to the ground level.  
Fredbear wanted to go as high as possible to seem like the leader. And also to stay away from Salazar.  
Springlock was pleased, because she, Hank and the three wolves got the room from the third floor.  
It was still pretty high, but it could have been worse. Springtrap and Leslie were scared to hear about their rooms.  
" That bunny will be on a high floor. The witch will live in the same room with me", Salazar told some foxes. They nodded and took Springtrap to his room.  
The rooms were made out of concrete and there was no personal space, since the rooms were connected to the main hall. Fredbear's solution was tents. Each animatronic group got a tent in their room. Some rooms had two or more. Some had only one.  
Leslie sighed in relief when he was told that he would get a tent of his own.  
Sleeping with Salazar and Electra just didn't seem like a comforting idea. Springtrap's fate was worse. He didn't get a tent.  
He was resting on a dirty matress and it was cold. He cried in the cold room. He had never felt so bad in his life.  
No one cared about him. Golden freddy had abandoned him. Springtrap felt like the factory. Forgotten, abandoned and dirty.  
What Springtrap didn't know was the fact that he wouldn't have to be there much longer.  
He cried himself to sleep and shivered in the dark and cold concrete room.

Farewell: A chit-chat chapter done. After the next chapter I have no idea of what to do. I'll figure out something.  
Don't worry. Just believe that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE


	17. A crushing blow

Greeting: Now after we know what happened to the Legends, we can have a look at the Fazbear crew. We do have to go back in time a bit.  
More sad feelings in this chapter. Everyone is tired of tears at this point already, but I love sad things. And hugs. Enjoy!

( Faith and the others)

She was dodging the debris that flew at her face constantly. Faith couldn't believe that she hadn't seen Oni ryu coming at her.  
She would never forgive herself, if one of her friends died because of this. Faith had to spit wood out of her mouth.  
There were tiles and metallic pieces too. One pipe hit her in the face. Faith had to forget the pain that flowed through her body.  
Bonnie was falling and her arms were flapping all over the place like she was trying to fly.  
She was unconscious. Faith dove right beneath Bonnie's body. Faith had no time to check, if she had actually gotten Bonnie.  
Luckily, Freddy had grabbed Bonnie's hand in time.  
" Phew! She almost fell", Freddy sighed in relief. Storm and Willa had fallen off and they were above Faith.  
Storm had healed herself already, but she had jumped after Willa, who was unable to move.  
Storm grasped on her daughter's waist and held on tightly like it would stop them from smashing into the ground and breaking into thousands of pieces.  
Faith knew they would hit the ground last.

Candy was trying to fly. She was awake and completely aware of what was happening.  
" I don't wanna die!", she screamed. Faith pushed her wings against her sides and opened her mouth wide open.  
She looked like she was about to eat Candy. The cat screamed and closed her eyes. She felt Faith's teeth grasp on her.  
Faith was trying not to sink her teeth deep into Candy, but there really was no time for gentleness.  
" Ouu!", Candy shouted as the big teeth went pretty deep into her hip. Faith did a fast turn as she was about to hit the ground.  
Storm and Willa were the last ones left. They had too much speed. Faith couldn't just fly at them. The hit at that speed would kill them anyway.  
Faith had to be flying down when catching her friends. There was no time for going up and coming down again.  
Storm and Willa were going to die. The last second felt like an hour. The time was in slow motion in Faith's eyes.  
She could only see Storm and Willa coming down. They had scared and terrified expressions on their faces as they fell.  
Suddenly Faith got an idea. She went into a horizontal position and extended her tail. Storm and Willa would fall past it. Storm understood the idea.  
She had her right hand wrapped around Willa and she used her left hand and mouth to grasp onto the tail.  
Faith couldn't even feel the pain, because she was so happy. She made sure that Storm and Willa were holding on. Faith sighed and landed.  
Storm let go of the tail as her feet touched the ground. Willa fell to the ground and Storm lay down next to her.  
All of that fear and tensity had sucked the energy out of her.

" Is everybody alright?", Faith panted as Eclipse got off her. Eclipse nodded to her happily.  
" We caught everyone. Fang, Crystal, Bonnie, Candy, Lara, you two...", he listed to her with a smile on his face.  
" Not everyone! I didn't see Leslie after Oni ryu hit me", Faith told him.  
" Is he? Oh no!", Eclipse said and went to look for his body. He thought that Leslie had fallen to the ground and died. He expected to find a body. Eclipse came back.  
" No! There's no body. Where did he go?", Eclipse shrugged. The animatronics glanced at the big dragon, who was flying into the horizon.  
The house was on a hill, so they could see him clearly without any trees in the way.  
" They caught him! We lost Leslie to the Legends", Freddy said it. The animatronics looked sad. Everyone knew that Faith was too tired to catch up with Oni ryu.  
There was no way of going after the Legends.  
" We failed. There's no stopping them now. The Apocalypse will begin any minute", Candy looked at the ground sadly.  
The animatronics didn't know what else to say. Freddy took his hat off.  
" Well, at least Leslie is still alive. He can live a good life. Even as Jenner's slave", Eclipse tried to find something positive. Others didn't join him.  
" We are finished. We can only go back to the pizzeria and play until the end comes to us", Foxy leaned into his hook.  
" Great! Now we also have to tell our playful coyote that his brother is dead", Crystal said sarcastically.  
" And even when we die, we still don't know the answer to the question", she added.  
" What question?", Marionette asked.  
" What did we do to deserve this? Why do the beast witches and the Legends want to kill us and our children? We never wanted to hurt anyone.  
We just want to have fun", Crystal asked. Marionette sighed.  
" Because of that. We are the face of fun and games. Our place is full of laughing and joy.  
We are everything they want to get rid of", Marionette answered. Eclipse went back on and sat with his mother.  
Faith rose to the sky and flapped her wings joylessly. The flight would take much longer than before.

Willa was resting on her back and Storm lay beside her.  
" Mom", Willa said.  
" What, dear?", Storm asked. Willa hesitated a little bit.  
" Do you think the clouds and the blue sky are here after the Apocalypse?", she asked quietly.  
" I do. It can't die. We might be mortal and killable, but the clouds are immortal. Always!", Storm answered.  
" They are so calm and slow. There's nothing for them to be afraid of. Mom! Will you be with me when we die?", she glanced at her mother quickly.  
" Why do you ask that? Of course I will be. I will hold onto you and sing you a song. My daughters and my husband are everything.  
Back then when Hank had just tortured me and I was in the rain. Just then, I wished I could have seen the happy faces of my girls one more time", Storm told Willa.  
" Thank you. I feel better when I know that", Willa thanked her. Storm and Willa looked at the sky as enjoyed the wind as it calmed them down.

Faith's flaps became less frequent. Faith wondered, if she could just stop flapping and let them all die.  
So no one would have to suffer anymore. Faith couldn't do it. She kept on flapping and flew forward.  
This was her last day, so she might as well waste it on doing what she loved the most. Flying! Faith wasn't staying on the course.  
She glided and only flapped her wings every once in a while. Luna didn't even notice it. She wasn't holding onto anything.  
It looked dangerous, but what was the point. Everyone would die very soon. Marionette was sitting right behind Luna.  
He was thoughtful. He felt like he had missed something important.  
" Is there seriously nothing we can do? Why am I so calm right now?", he thought. Marionette wasn't as sad and depressed as the others.  
They had given up all hope. Leslie no longer existed. The Sorcerer was on the Legends' side and they had no idea where the Legends would go.  
The Legends would probably do the ritual immediately. There was no way they could find the Legends in time.  
Marionette had indeed forgotten something. They had Leslie. They had escaped with him. Was there something else they needed?  
The Elders wouldn't do the ritual. But, there was no reason why they would hesitate or delay the ritual.  
Or was there? Fang and Bonnie were lying in front of Marionette, who was suppose to look after them. Bonnie's eyelids moved tiny bit. She let out a grunt of pain.  
" Ohh. Let's do not do that ever again. Lesson learned. Do not go into a house with an extremely powerful witch", she muttered.  
Freddy was too sad to even notice that Bonnie was awake.

She saw her boyfriend and smiled.  
" Well, Freddy is alive. That's good", Bonnie thought. She crawled on her knees to him. He was sitting with Golden freddy and Bulldozer.  
None of them noticed Bonnie.  
" Hi guys! Did you beat up those animatronics like I wanted you to?", she asked, but no one responded.  
" Hello!", she snapped her fingers in front of Freddy's face. Freddy jumped and let out a shout.  
" What?", the other animatronics responded to his shout. Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise.  
" Whoa! Guys. You are terribly jumpy. I didn't think that even the craziest massacre would scare you. Was it really that horrible?", Bonnie asked.  
As a response Freddy hugged her tightly. Bonnie patted his back.  
" It wasn't a massacre. It was way worse than that. We didn't only lose one of our friends. We failed humanity and everyone, who loved us", Freddy told her.  
" Wait! You don't mean that..", she started.  
" Yes, I do. We failed to get him back. Right now he is on the back of Oni ryu heading to gods knows where", Freddy said.  
" What? Seriously? We lost Leslie. How did that happen?", Bonnie asked.  
" You saw Leslie. You saw what he had turned into. There was no way we could have fought against that", Golden freddy said to her.  
" Umm. No! What had happened to him? I just remember something about water on the ceiling and the rest is just pure pain and suffering", Bonnie explained.  
" He was a monster! He ripped the house from the ground! Tried to kill Marionette! Murdered the coyote, who was so innocent.  
Damn! The coyote never even told us his name", Freddy shook his head.  
" But, it can't be. He is our friend. Part of our family. I could feel it. The pain and suffering came from him", Bonnie wasn't believing it.  
" You don't know that. The pain just messed up your mind", Freddy said to her.  
" No! I am not crazy. I felt it. He..he was even calling me by my name", Bonnie argued.  
" Is that suppose to mean something to me? I am not a mind reader. I don't know anything about this mind stuff", Freddy shrugged.  
" He was angry and sad. I felt his mind and thoughts inside my head. It was an outburst", Bonnie explained.  
" Really? Well that changes everything. What do you think? You think he won't allow the Elders to do the ritual?  
Even if Leslie didn't do that on purpose, we are dead. The Apocalypse is about to begin and we have very little time to live", Freddy said to her angrily.

" What are you talking about? They have Leslie, but we can still get him back.  
It's gonna take at least a couple of days until they can perform their ritual", Bonnie said.  
" I beg your pardon. Where did you learn that from?", Freddy asked.  
Golden freddy was listening to them and he looked at Bonnie with a hopeful expression on his face.  
" From Leslie. The Elders can't do the ritual. It requires a really powerful beast witch to perform. The only one I could think of is Elleroth", Bonnie answered.  
Golden freddy shouted in happiness. Faith was startled and she almost dropped the animatronics.  
" Hey! Hey! Careful. We are all gonna die, but let's not be too reckless!", Luna shouted to him.  
" We won't die! We still have a chance! Everyone! We are not as dead as we thought", Golden freddy shouted and stood up.  
He raised his arms up in the air. The animatronics looked at each other. Marionette smacked his forehead with his hand.  
" Ohh! Yes, of course. I'm so stupid. They can't do it without their masters", Marionette remembered. Freddy hugged Bonnie again. This time with a happy face.  
" You are a life saver! We all thought we were dead. We were finished. Thank you, Bonnie", he said to her.  
" Well, I am used to this", Bonnie giggled. The animatronics sighed in relief. Fang woke up and thought he was in the pizzeria.  
" Oh! What! No! I haven't even..", he opened his eyes.  
" Morning, Fang. Did you get a good night's sleep?", Bonnie asked.  
" What is going on? Did we win?", Fang asked.  
" No! They got Leslie. We thought we were dead, but then Bonnie remembered that we still have a chance of getting him back", Marionette explained.  
Fang nodded to him. He didn't understand anything Marionette had just told him. The sadness wasn't as bad as before.  
They still lost and the coyote was still dead, but after the sadness they felt like it was their birthday.

Golden freddy got interested in what Bonnie had said about Leslie talking to her.  
" What did he say?", he asked.  
" Bonnie, help me. I'm trapped. Stuff like that. Most of it was just feelings and anxiety", Bonnie told him. Golden freddy nodded thoughtfully.  
" Anything else. Like thoughts or maybe something that could reveal us more about the Sorcerer", Golden freddy asked.  
" Anger and hatred. Jealousy and greed. Emotions just coming from left, right and center.  
Sorry! I couldn't pick up anything else or I just have forgotten them", Bonnie shook her head.  
" You don't have to be sorry. We just don't have any idea, who the Sorcerer might be. He..she..it..them?  
We don't even know if he is a different person or just Leslie's second personality. It makes me and Marionette feel uneasy", Golden freddy told her.  
" I see. I can't rememeber any details, but it was scary stuff. Leslie wasn't himself", Bonnie shivered a looked around nervously.  
" So, how long do you think it will actually take until the Elder masters get here?", she changed the subject.  
" Usually they don't hurry. The Masters take their time, which gives us plenty of time to look for the Legends", Golden freddy told her.  
Bonnie nodded. They sat around for a while. There was so much to talk about, but these were really worrying and terrifying subjects.  
The Masters. The Apocalypse. The Sorcerer. No one wanted to discuss about them.

Lara and Candy sat next to one another and Lara took care of Candy's wounds.  
" Yikes! That whip shows no mercy, does it. This one looks really deep. You poor little thing", Lara said to Candy. She had string and a needle.  
She was carefully sewing the wounds. Catty wasn't with them. Candy knew that Catty thought she was angry.  
Catty was on the other side of Faith's back facing away from Lara and Candy. She was scared and sorrowful.  
" My sister will never talk to me again. She needed me and I left her all by herself. At first, I lost Cathy.  
Now I have broken up with Candy too", Catty sobbed quietly. Candy glanced at her and resisted the desire to go to her.  
" Catty needs some time alone. When she wants to talk to you, she'll come. You can tell her everything when she does", Candy told herself.  
Catty was all alone and she wouldn't talk to her sister for a while. She was afraid that Candy might punch her or shout to her.  
" Everything okay?", Vixey crawled beside her.  
" Yea. Nothing is wrong", Catty said and looked away from her to hide her tears.  
" You are all the way here. All alone, crying. And you are telling me that everything is okay", Vixey said.  
" I can feel it in you. You can't pretend that nothing is wrong", another voice said in Catty's head. Dark vixey was in there too.  
" Come here, Catty and tell us what is on your mind. We wouldn't like to be forced to break into your head", Vixey said calmingly.  
" Why do you care? What is wrong, is my business and the others don't need to know anything about it", Catty said angrily.  
" You want to do this the hard way? Refusing to tell just makes it harder for us. Tell, so we don't have to waste our energy.  
We fought in a battle while you ran away and..", Dark vixey began to get angry.  
" Shh! Dark vixey. Just relax. There no need to get aggressive", Vixey calmed her down. She said it too late. Catty felt the pain hit her and she began to cry.  
" I ran, yes. I ran while...while", her voice broke.  
" While what? What happened?", Vixey asked.  
" I ran like a coward. I had to choose again. Like when Chelsea was tortured back at Jeremy's house. I was scared.  
I had to choose between saving someone I love and protecting myself. I am a selfish cat. A big, stupid, worthless animatronic", Catty said. Vixey dried Catty's tears.  
" You aren't worthless. They will understand that you were terrified. They still love you", Vixey told her.  
" It was Candy. You left your sister to face Springlock on her own", Dark vixey said.  
" What? Did you read her thoughts? Be ashamed of yourself, Dark vixey", Vixey snapped at her.  
" It's okay. It really doesn't matter anymore", Catty said to Vixey.  
" I am a coward. I may be strong with my sisters, but when facing something, knowing that my sisters won't be able to support me in any way.  
That's when I break", Catty said and let out a deep sigh.  
" Is that what you think? Rescuing Storm Jr. when she was all alone, scared in her room.  
Is that what you call an act of cowardliness?", Vixey asked not believing her ears.  
" It was just that one time. I knew that Candy and Cathy would be on my side. My sisters gave me all the courage I ever needed.  
I am not the same animatronic, who rescued Storm Jr.", Catty told Vixey.  
" You are. It's not about you being a coward. It's about you not having faith in yourself", Vixey explained.  
" Listen to her! She usually knows what she's talking about", Dark vixey told Catty. They couldn't talk any more sense into Catty, but she stopped crying.

It didn't long for them to reach the pizzeria. Marionette was pretty sure he knew what was waiting for them.  
A whole bunch of annoyed people waiting for excuses and one enraged boss. Oh look! He was right!  
Mr. Fazbear was in the yard. He shook his head and sighed as the dragon landed on the grass.  
" Hello! We came back!", Bonnie greeted him.  
" I see that very clearly. Thank you, Bonnie", Mr. Fazbear said angrily.  
" What's up?", Freddy dismounted Faith.  
" Hmm.. Let's see! Oh yeah! I was in my office, when all of the sudden I realized that the place had quieted down.  
My animatronics seemed to have vanished and the customers were mad", Mr. Fazbear looked at him with a blaming look in his eyes.  
" It was my fault. The others just wanted to help. I'm sorry", Marionette said.  
" Well, in that case. May you tell the kids why Foxy and his family are gone and why Freddy isn't on the stage singing to them?", Mr. Fazbear asked him.  
They went inside and Freddy greeted everyone. Marionette waited until he heard singing.  
" This is against the moral, but I have no other choice", he thought. Marionette focused on the people and broke into their minds.  
Marionette changed their memories a bit. He peeked into the main room and saw that everything seemed to be alright.  
Children were happily watching Freddy's performance. Marionette sighed and left. He was heading towards his box, but he met Mike on the way.  
" Hi! Have you seen Fang and Storm? I have news for them", Mike told him. Marionette led him to a room where Storm was putting away the swords with Fang.  
" Storm! Mike has something he wants to tell you. And based on his expression, it's something crucial", Marionette told Storm.  
" Okay! Mike, what is it?", Storm asked him. Mike caught his breath.  
" I have bad and good news. The bad thing is that the machine that keeps Storm Jr. alive is breaking", Mike told her.  
" And the good news?", Storm asked. Mike hesitated a bit.  
He inhaled: " I was doing a routine check. Then I heard a little voice behind me, who asked me if her mother was there. I turned around.  
That was the first time in ages I saw Storm Jr. smile for real".

Farewell: If you guys can't remember Chelsea the cat, check out " Comfort meeting" from Act 1 of this story. I really appreciate all of you, reading my story.  
I can't thank you enough. Before I became really depressed, because no one was reading my story. So once again, thank you.  
And do also remember that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	18. The awakening

Greeting: So, Storm Jr.'s condition has changed. Let's see how she's doing. BTW: Sorry for not publishing properly at this time.  
My row of summer vacations has started and I have not been writing. That's what's happening. Just so you know!

( Storm Jr. In the repairing room)

She hadn't been able to move any part of her body. Storm Jr. was almost completely paralysed. She was able to turn her head to look left or right.  
It took a lot of energy and time though. She was very slowly getting her strength back.  
At first she had been lying on the table without the ability to open her eyes. Storm Jr. felt like opening eyes had been the hardest thing yet.  
The weird thing was that her head was clear. She could remember everything that had happened to her before she had broken.  
Storm Jr. couldn't believe that Leslie had allowed her to get hurt. There had to be a good explanation for all of it.  
She loved him and knew that he would never hurt her.  
" Leessl..", Storm Jr. tried to speak. Her jaw was locked in place. It screeched as she forced it to move.  
" Ouch! What did he do to me? Why am I not dead? Who brought me here?", she thought. She had been lying on the table for several minutes.  
Maybe half an hour or more. Storm Jr. twisted her head to the left. It hurt like an entire nest of bees.  
She could not only feel the pain, but also horrible noises echoed inside her head as she forced her head to turn.  
She noticed a mirror in one of the corners. It was shiny even thought a layer of dust had formed on it over the years.  
Storm Jr. couldn't see what was at the other corner, because she was unable to look down.  
" Man! This sucks. I need oil or something. My entire body aches. Ahh. Where's my mom?", Storm Jr. thought. She looked at the ceiling again.  
She couldn't just lie there and wait for something to happen. Storm Jr. started with the basics. She began to blink her eyes rapidly.  
She got tired really fast. Faster than she had hoped. The next exercise was to open and shut her mouth.  
Storm Jr. opened it wide and closed it fast. She tried to hum a song. The melody was familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it.  
After the melody began to get decent, she began to add lyrics.  
" Wee aareee the be..best of frrrr..", she forced the sound to come out. She was pushing the sound forward.  
It was stuck in her throat and she had to push it out.  
" We..arre the best of frriendss", Storm Jr. sang. She continued to say more complicated words.

Her mouth wasn't aching anymore.  
" Hello. My name is Storm Jr. I am a daughter of Fang the pirate wolf and Storm the white wolf", she said after a long time of practising.  
Her achievement was impressive.  
" Hello!", she shouted.  
" My name is Storm Jr. My father is Fang the pirate wolf and my mother is Storm the white wolf", Storm Jr. said to the emptiness.  
" Nice to meet you, Storm Jr.", someone answered her. She gasped. It hurt a lot. Someone had said something. She wasn't crazy.  
" Mother! Is that you?", Storm Jr. said with a sore throat.  
" Storm Jr.? You are awake?", Mike said to her. She hadn't heard Mike, but still...he was a friend. That was enough for Storm Jr.  
" You are awake! It's so good to hear your voice again", Mike appeared into her view. She smiled to him.  
" How long have I been out?", she asked.  
" A long time. We thought you wouldn't speak or smile ever again. Everybody will be so delighted when they hear about this", Mike told her.  
" I want to speak with my mother. Where is she?", Storm Jr. said to him.  
" Storm and the others are outside. They went to the Summers' house", Mike explained.  
" Why? Did they want to go for a picnic or something?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Well...sort of. The Legends have made it their new hideout. We found you and Leslie from the old hideout and brought you here", Mike said.  
" Where is Leslie? You need to listen to me. He's..", Storm Jr.  
" We know. He was unconscious like you. We let Scarlett take care of him. He did not like that very much", Mike told her.  
" Where is he then?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" He is with the Legends. That's why she's there. Marionette went to get Leslie back with some our friends. Including your parents are your sister", Mike said.  
" No! They don't stand a chance against him. He will kill them", Storm Jr. panicked. She tried to get up, but the pain forced her to lie down.  
" Marionette can deal with anything. They will be okay. Don't worry", Mike comforted her. He left Storm Jr. to rest.  
She thought about all of her friends get torn apart by Leslie. They would never survive. The Legends and the pizzeria animatronics.  
Everyone would die. She waited for a long time. As minutes passed by she got more and more worried. Her mother didn't deserve to die like that.  
She had attacked Leslie once, but she had just been protecting her family. Storm Jr. hoped that her family was okay.  
All of them. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Leslie. Storm Jr. could do nothing but come up with ways to keep herself busy. She tried to move her feet and look at them.  
" Move toes! Move feet! I need you later. Don't you dare to let me down now. My boyfriend and the rest of my family are in danger", she told her feet.  
One toe moved just barely. After a quarter of an hour she had no other choice than to give up. Storm Jr. went limp and lay back down.  
Time was moving slowly. It had been almost an hour since she woke up. Storm Jr. remembered how Storm had been beside her, crying.  
She couldn't see it, but she felt Storm's warm touch and her soft calming voice.  
" Please mother. Do not be foolish. Leslie is unstoppable", Storm Jr. begged in her thoughts.

Some time later she heard the door open.  
" There she is. Paralysed, but awake. No need to thank me. She woke up all on her own", Mike said to someone, Storm Jr. hoped it to be her mother.  
" Thank you anyway, Mike. You are a sweetheart", Storm said to him. Storm Jr. heard foortsteps and saw her mother appear into her view from the right side.  
" Hello, sweetie. Are you awake?", Storm asked.  
" Of course I am. You thought I would just give up and die. After finally finding Leslie why on earth would I die?", Storm Jr. said to her.  
Storm wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her close.  
" My sweet Storm Jr. Mommy is here, baby", Storm closed her eyes and let the tears of joy fall to the floor.  
" I know, mom. I love you", Storm Jr. muttered. Storm was happy that she was awake, but her voice was so tiny and quiet.  
" Is everything okay? I hope so. You can't remember it, but I was by your side the entire night", Storm said to her.  
" Actually I can remember it. You told me that the...zaaaapsss would keep me alive", Storm Jr. stuttered for a second.  
Fang came to them and greeted her daughter.  
" You really scared us to death by disappearing. Why didn't you tell us where you were going to go?", Fang asked.  
" I..I.. thought you wouldn't believe me. You'd just try to stop me from going.  
I knew what I heard and I wasn't gonna let anyone stand in my way", Storm Jr. explained.  
" What you did was extremely reckless. You almost got yourself killed", Storm said to Storm Jr.  
" I know, mom. I'm sorry. But I had to get Leslie. He was begging me to help. I couldn't stay and let him suffer like he did", Storm Jr. apologized.  
" We forgive you. You are alive and we can talk to you. That is all that matters to me", Storm peered at her face.  
" We are the happiest and the most grateful wolves in the world right now. Without you we were nothing. You left a big hole in our hearts.  
Having you back again is uplifting", Fang told Storm Jr. At this point, Storm Jr. noticed that Willa wasn't there.  
" Where's Willa? I thought she would have come with you", Storm Jr. asked them.  
" Your sister got wounded in the battle. Hank burnt her and one of his wolves broke her spine", Mike, who was still in the room, told her.  
" Burnt? How did Hank do that?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" It's a weird thing. He has probably rummaged Leslie's old house and found a new weapon", Storm explained.

" Ouuu!", Storm Jr. shouted.  
" What?!", Storm launched closer to her. She held her daughter in her hands.  
" What's happening?", she asked Mike.  
" The machine. It's malfuctioning!", Mike rushed to the wires that were attached to the machine.  
Fang thought that they could just disconnect Storm Jr. from the machine. He tried, but then he noticed that the wires went deep into Storm Jr.'s skin.  
To get them off her, Fang would have needed a screwdriver.  
" No! Storm Jr. Stay awake, baby. Don't you dare to die on my hands", Storm pulled Storm Jr. close to her chest.  
Mike checked all the wires quickly to see that there weren't any short-circuits.  
Something had caused the machine to keep on giving Storm Jr. electricity. Fang couldn't help but comfort his wife.  
" Mike will take care of it. Don't you worry", Fang whispered to Storm. Storm Jr. was moaning and her eyes had sparks in them.  
Mike was doing his best to locate the problem. He checked the circuits and every single wire. The machine was just a big metal cube.  
He had to open it and go inside. Storm heard the machine turn off.  
" I got it! One of the circuit breakers had failed", Mike told them happily.  
" Storm Jr. Are you alright, sweetie?", Storm asked, worried and peered at her. Storm Jr. coughed and gasped for air.  
The air, that she exhaled was hot and it smelled like burning plastic. Storm looked at her eyes. Her eyes were open and they looked around.  
" Storm Jr.?", Storm asked, worried. Storm Jr. moved her mouth.  
" IIIImmmm..fiinneee", she said.

Mike came to them and did a quick palpation on Storm Jr.  
" I think she is okay. Her system is little bit hot, but she'll recover", Mike told Fang and Storm.  
" You think? We would like something that more certain", Fang told him.  
" I know that she isn't dead. This won't kill her. Strong girl, just like her parents", Mike said to Fang. Mike did a few things on Storm Jr.  
" Annnd. One. More. Like..that!", he did the last adjustment.  
" Hi. My name is..", she started.  
" Storm Jr.! My girl!", Fang ran to her. Storm sighed in relief. Mike was certain that the machine would work.  
" This is what I was talking about. This is bad news. I had to put this together in a hurry.  
If you guys could hurry and get Leslie back ASAP, that would be perfect", Mike told them.  
" Leslie. I'm here, darling", Storm Jr. said. She hadn't gathered her bearings yet.  
" Leslie isn't here. Just us. Mike only mentioned him", Fang told her.  
" What? But, we need each other. I need to get back to him", Storm Jr. said to him.  
" No! Leslie is dangerous. In that condition you wouldn't get to him", Storm explained to her.  
" I need him. We love each other. Tell him that he needs to come back", Storm Jr. begged.  
" We can't! Leslie was taken by the Legends. He is one of them now!", Storm told her daughter.  
" Storm!", Fang shouted to her. Storm Jr.'s expression was shocked.  
" They..got him. He is with those monsters?", Storm Jr. asked sadly.  
" He is. We failed the mission. We got nothing. Leslie is a prisoner inside his own head", Storm said to her shocked daughter.  
" No. We..we can get him back, right? This is not the end", Storm Jr. asked hopefully.  
" We can get him back. I'm sure. But, I doubt he will be the same boy that you love. Leslie won't be the same as before.  
He might not even love you anymore. We can get him, but we can't get your old life back", Fang explained to his daughter.  
Storm Jr. was broken. Storm put her down to the table. Storm Jr. looked at the ceiling.  
" I think you should go. Don't worry. I'll check her every now and then. She is in good hands or strings, I should say", Mike told Fang and Storm.  
They nodded to him and left.

Storm Jr. couldn't think about anything else than Leslie.  
" He won't be the same. Have I been chasing a pipe dream? I will love him until I die, but I've never thought about him.  
Will his love last like mine?", Storm Jr. thought. She sighed and realized that it didn't hurt so much anymore. She wasn't crying.  
Maybe she had finally got bored of tears. Or had she ran out of them? Anyway, she was still sad and the anxiety flowed over her.  
Suddenly she wanted to get up and run. As fast and as far as possible. Storm Jr. was unable to move.  
She shivered as her legs started to run. She saw the pizzeria get further and eventually too far away for her to see it.  
Through the forest and past the trees. Animals, who saw her, fled in fear. Birds let out warning sounds, but Storm Jr. couldn't care less.  
She was gaining speed fast. The trees flew by and nothing was slowing her down. Storm Jr. felt the wild blood flow through her body.  
It energized her from top to bottom. Nothing in the world was as quick and agile as her. She could run across lakes and rivers.  
No stone was in her way. Everything became meaningless to her. The animals were no longer able to see her as she ran past them.  
Storm Jr. had become a lightning bolt, which couldn't stop. Why was she running anyway? She had lost her destination.  
Now she was just running around the earth again and again. Storm Jr. saw the Pacific Ocean for a split second.  
She crossed it faster than the light. She was able to feel the water under her feet. She wanted to stop and sink to the bottom.  
Her legs didn't obey her orders. She couldn't do anything to stop herself. She would run around the planet for eternity.  
Looking for something that didn't exist anymore. Leslie had fallen in love with another girl. Their children spent the weekends in another pizzeria.  
Storm Jr. wouldn't see Leslie ever again. She was just an animatronic. Scrap metal! A machine that is used until it breaks down.  
The employees threw Storm Jr. into a deep pit. She begged for them to let her see Leslie one more time, but no one listened to her.  
Machines don't have feelings. Storm Jr. fell to the bottomless pit and reached out for the sun, that shook his shiny head to her.  
Storm Jr. gasped in shock as she hit the bottom.

She lay on the same table. Her body wasn't moving. She whimpered. She had seen a dream of some sorts. It had been the most horrible thing ever.  
All that loneliness and misery. Storm Jr. tried to bring her hand close to her face. It was painful and she heard a screech in her head again.  
She peered at the tiny wolf's paw. It wasn't natural. The hand was built to look like a human's hand. It was a hybrid.  
Animatronic hand plates covered in fake fur. She wished there had been someone to grab it and hold it tightly. She wanted Leslie.  
So what, if Leslie had tried to kill her. It hadn't been really him. Something had been using the body that didn't belong to them.  
She wanted to tell Leslie that she wasn't angry. Storm Jr. closed her eyes and concentrated on finding Leslie.  
Her mind was weak and it didn't have the power to read minds or control them. But, she had to at least give it a try.  
Something told her she could do it. She had never felt like that before. Something was supporting her and offering their strength to her.  
" Storm Jr. Love is much stronger than you think. It can break down mountains. It can give you the power to control every mind in the world.  
How you use the power is up to you, however", the voice whispered to her ear.  
Someone was standing beside her table. Storm Jr. couldn't open her eyes to see who was there. She had to contact Leslie.  
She might die, if one of the Elders caught her. She didn't have time to worry about that. All she wanted was Leslie. Nothing else mattered.  
" Leslie. If you can hear me, answer my call. I am dying. I need to hear your voice in my head", Storm Jr. begged.

A flow of energy brought her to Leslie, who was going to bed.  
" Please! I will die if I can't hear your voice", she said.  
" Who's there? Sorcerer?", Leslie asked.  
" No. Me. Storm Jr.", she answered to him.  
" You are inside my mind. How are you doing this?", Leslie asked, amazed.  
" I have no idea, but I think somebody is helping me", Storm Jr. answered.  
" This is great. I thought I would never hear your voice again", Leslie had a soft and hopeful tone in his voice.  
" I thought too. Being able to talk to you is wonderful. Where are you? Are those evil animatronics hurting you?", Storm Jr. asked, worried.  
" No. I am inside my tent. We are in some sort of old factory. Far away from the pizzeria. There is nothing nearby. Just trees and rocks", Leslie told her.  
" It must be cold in there. Is it dark? It has to be. You sound like you're scared", Storm Jr. pityed him.  
" I am. I'm really afraid", Leslie admitted.  
" But you said that they weren't hurting you", Storm Jr. said in shock.  
" I am not scared of them. They are a lot nicer than you'd think. But, I feel like they might be too nice", Leslie explained.  
" What do you mean?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" I can't remember anything. Everyone seems to be afraid of me. Something is going on. Hank told me that there was a third guy.  
The Sorcerer! Someone hostile is inside me. They don't like anyone", Leslie answered.  
Storm Jr. remembered that Jenner had told her something before she had been torn apart.  
" I know who he's talking about. That same thing almost killed me", Storm Jr. told him.  
" It did? I'm sorry. I couldn't control it. It was too powerful for me", Leslie apologized.  
" I know. You would never hurt me. Lovers don't attack each other. We will see again. I'm not angry. Soon it will all be over.  
We can be together forever. If you still want me", Storm Jr. told him.  
" I will always want you. And I promise you, I'll find you, even if I die instantly after it", Leslie promised.  
" That is if I don't find you first", Storm Jr. giggled. They enjoyed knowing that both were alive.  
" I can't stop it anymore", a feminine voice said in Storm Jr.'s head. " Leslie. I think our connection has been compromised", Storm Jr. said.  
" They are coming. The Elders know I was talking to someone. We mus...", Leslie said.  
" Leslie?", Storm Jr. called.  
" The traitor is back. Get away from us!", the Sorcerer's voice echoed inside Storm Jr. Then the connection broke.  
She opened her eyes and looked around. The one standing beside her was gone and the silence filled the room.  
Storm Jr. gathered her bearings for a second. Leslie was alive and still in love with her. Those were the good news.  
On the other hand, the Elders had found out about her talking to Leslie. She wondered if Leslie would suffer for this.  
The wicked Legends kicking him was the worst thing she could think of. She was thankful that someone had been helping her, but she hadn't seen them.  
Storm Jr. would have wanted to thank them.  
" Tomorrow is another day. I can talk to him more then. We need to get some sleep. I need to stop hurting myself.  
Shaking and shivering won't be good for my system", Storm Jr. thought. She closed her eyes and went to sleep mode.

Farewell: Bye bye! It's time to end this chapter and have a nice bath. See you and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	19. The Secrets of souls

Greeting: Wondering what happened to Leslie? I think I should shine some light on the subject.

( Leslie. The next morning)

The Legends had caught him and Salazar had ordered some wolves to guard the entrance of Leslie's tent.  
He had gotten a good night's sleep, but the worry about his punishment was troubling him.  
He had seen the painting of Storm and Hank many times. He had even been there when Delilah had been painting it.  
Leslie wasn't sure about many other things, but one thing was sure. He did not want to end up like Storm.  
Having nightmares of it for the rest of his life did not sound like fun. He had just woken up and he could hear Salazar outside the tent.  
" Has he spoken to anyone?", Salazar asked.  
" Umm.. I think he hasn't", a wolf answered. Leslie heard a squeak and Salazar's growl.  
" You think or you know? Are you even sure he is still there? If he has escaped or chatted with those pizzeria animatronics.  
I hope you know what will happen to you", Salazar growled to the wolves.  
" Yes, sir. We.. ..that he hasn't escaped", the same wolf stuttered. The wolf made choking sounds.  
Salazar seemed to let go of his neck, because Leslie heard the wolf fall to the floor. Leslie sighed.  
The wolves stepped aside from the entrance. Leslie heard the zipper of the door. Salazar opened the door and peeked inside.  
Leslie had put his shirt on, but he hadn't had the time to put on his trousers. Salazar looked at him with a bloodthirsty gaze.  
Leslie was too afraid to move. Salazar shook his head and glanced at the wolves.  
They knew that he wanted them to do something, but they had no idea of what that expression meant.  
" Well..am I suppose to take him out of that damn tent or what?", Salazar asked. The wolves walked inside the tent and grabbed Leslie by the arms.  
He tried to resist, but the animatronics were stronger. They carried him out of the tent and took him to the corridor outside the room.

Leslie felt them let go of him. He had just enough time to glance at Salazar before the foot hit him in the stomach.  
Salazar pushed him against the concrete wall and punched him. Leslie felt the cold wall on the skin of his naked legs.  
The kick had been hard and he felt the blood run down his legs.  
" Who were you talking to?", Salazar asked in rage. Leslie got the metallic knuckles into his face.  
" Who was it? Marionette? Or Golden freddy?", Salazar beat him up.  
" It was...no one.", Leslie spat the blood out of his mouth.  
" Yeah right! Like I would believe you. They contacted you. Or did you get help?", Salazar clawed Leslie's legs. He fell on his knees.  
Salazar had broken a bone.  
" I don't know, who was helping us! I didn't see them", Leslie assured.  
" You will never do it again! We have you! You belong to us now! You hear me, witch?", Salazar kicked him harder.  
Leslie vomited blood to the floor. Suddenly he felt the black blood invade his veins. His hand moved up and grabbed Salazar's hand.  
Leslie stood up on his own. The wolves looked at him like he was a monster. Leslie had no control over himself.  
He knew that his eyes had turned black. Jenner looked into Salazar's eyes as the broken bone healed.  
The cuts and wounds closed themselves almost instantly.  
" Ouch! That hurt. Is this a morning routine of some sorts?", Jenner asked grimly.  
" Jenner. Look what you did. Go back to sleep. Now I have to beat him up again", Salazar looked at the healed body.  
Jenner stepped forward and his expression became angry.  
" No you won't. May I ask why you are beating me up?", he asked.  
" I'm not beating you up. I need to show that witch who makes the rules in here", Salazar answered mightily.  
" You are beating me and the Sorcerer up! We are all in this body. Just because Leslie is in control, doesn't mean that we can't feel it.  
Legends should learn to respect the ones above them", Jenner said in angry tone.  
" Above us? Do I have to remind you that I'm an Elder lord. The greatest servant of the Joy of Creation", Salazar told him.  
" The greatest slave. You and your fellow Elders might think they're above me. They couldn't be more wrong", Jenner grinned at him.  
Salazar heard moaning and looked at the wolves on his sides. They began to bleed and their eyes popped.  
Oil burst out of their eyeholes, mouths and ears. They fell to the floor screaming in pain.  
" I am a beast witch. I am the Joy of Creation. Don't you forget that. Or this will happen to you", Jenner threatened.  
Salazar was shocked by Jenner's wrath. He hadn't seen Jenner like this.  
" I made a deal with the Sorcerer. He is on your side for now. I made the deal. I can cancel it. Your pathetic robots should learn to treat me well.  
Could you tell it to them? Would you do that for me? Or do I have to tell the Sorcerer that I was wrong, and he should kill all of you?", Jenner asked.  
" No. Don't tell him that. We are not your enemies. I just wanted to teach that witch what happens if he doesn't treat us properly", Salazar explained.

Electra came to them.  
" Is everything alright? I heard noises", she asked.  
" Yeah. Everything's okay now. We settled it on our own", Salazar told her.  
" Everything's okay for now. If the almighty Elder lord calms down and doesn't get too arrogant, this state will last. If not..", Jenner didn't continue.  
He walked away, back to his tent. Midway Leslie realized that he could move again. He got the control back.  
" Thank you for saving me, Jenner", Leslie thanked.  
" You too! I'm not your friend. You just keep your mouth shut until my father arrives", Jenner snapped at him.  
Leslie sighed and walked to the edge of the room. He looked at the main hall and saw the animatronics do their daily tasks.  
The slaves were washing Oni ryu. He bit them, if something didn't feel good. He could see everywhere.  
The upper rooms were filled with various animals, who lived in tents like him. The building was twenty-seven floors tall and and completely made out of concrete.  
The roof looked like a pyramid and it was supported by horizontal pillars. Leslie saw a torn up bunny in one of the rooms.  
Springtrap was looking at him. Leslie waved at Springtrap, who waved back.  
Leslie realized that Springtrap didn't have anything else to do than to look over the edge of his room. He wasn't allowed to walk freely.  
Leslie felt sad for him. Leslie went back to the tent and put on the rest of his clothes. He couldn't help, but admire them.  
The clothes fit so perfectly. He put on the shiny jacket and smooth trousers.  
The shoes looked uncomfortable, but with socks they felt just like any other pair of shoes. Leslie had been given a towel as well.  
He wiped off the blood and the oil. Leslie didn't have a mirror, but his hair must have been a mess. Leslie heard Salazar and Electra walking outside the tent.  
" Was he like that before? When you met him. He is nothing like his father", Salazar said to her.  
" No. Jenner has changed a bit. Maybe all of that power is doing something to him", Electra answered.  
" You don't say! Elleroth has given me so many opportunities. Black would have eaten me alive by now. And Jenner.  
He just killed two of my wolves in front of my eyes. Elleroth would say ´what a waste´. Are you sure he is Elleroth's son and not Black's", Salazar told her.  
Leslie expected Jenner to take over and kill them both. Nothing happened. Leslie decided to stay inside the tent and listen.  
" He is Elleroth's. He just has a lot pressure on him. Jenner is so close to his goal. He has the control over the body.  
Now we just need to expel Leslie and the body is all his. The Sorcerer is a challenger for him. We need to understand him", Electra said.  
" Understand? Easier said than done. He might kill all of us. Could the Sorcerer have effect on him?  
If he is in control, why does he allow the witch to control the body? Huh?", Salazar asked.  
" I don't know. Maybe he has lived with Leslie for so long that he has become friendly towards Leslie", Electra suggested. Salazar laughed wickedly.  
" Now you are joking. I thought beast witches didn't care about anyone. I bet the Sorcerer has more power than him.  
Jenner is not as powerful as he wants us to think", Salazar said to her. Leslie didn't hear them anymore.  
He walked out of the tent and looked for them. He couldn't see Electra or Salazar anywhere. Leslie had nothing to do.

The place was quite boring and there was absolutely nothing in there. Some old machinery and offices. And of course, lots of old rooms.  
Tons of them. Mostly offices or break rooms. Places where the leadership of the factory could arrange meetings and discuss about income and outlay.  
Some of them had been turned into homes for the slaves.  
Cats, dogs, wolves, bunnies and other animatronics lived in horrible conditions.  
The rooms were small and there was a strong scent of mold and rotten wood.  
Leslie had never been inside one himself, but even walking past an office made him feel dizzy.  
That would be nothing compared to the scent inside. Leslie did walk past some slaves while wandering around.  
They either ignored him or glanced at him and gasped in fear. Leslie saw it from the looks on their faces.  
He had done something incredibly cruel or horrible. Leslie was sure he had killed someone.  
At least five animatronics or more. He tried to forget it. He noticed the reason the factory was so cold.  
The windows had all broken. There were just giant holes between the corridors and the outside world.  
There was some broken glass on the floor. For some reason all the windows that were outside had broken inward.  
The windows between the main hall and the concrete rooms had broken outward. All the broken glass was in the main hall.  
The rooms were clean if they didn't count all the dirt and dust.  
" Something broke the glass. This didn't happen naturally due to the abandoning", Leslie thought. Suddenly he felt a force in his head.

Leslie's vision became black and white.  
" What in the?", he asked. He saw that the place was fixed and the workers were working.  
" Did you see that game last night? Pennsylvania lost again. Why is it that they have to suck?", a worker asked another worker.  
" You tell me. I grew up in Philadelphia. That team is like my brothers and sisters", a second worker said to the first.  
Everything was normal. Leslie looked around and saw people having a break or reporting to their bosses.  
He turned around quickly as an alarm went off. The workers started running. Leslie ran with them.  
" Why are we running?", he asked. The workers didn't answer. It was like they didn't see him at all.  
Leslie tried to grab a worker's arm, but his hand went through it.  
" Am I a ghost?", he asked.  
" Emergency! Everyone gather to the assemebly hall. A tornado is coming. I repeat! A very large and destructive tornado is coming!", a voice said from the speakers.  
Leslie had heard of them.  
Tornadoes did form, but they were really rare in there. Now that he remembered that, Leslie saw how old the place was.  
" I am in the past", he realized. Leslie followed the river of people. He glanced outside and saw that it was raining.  
It was dark, but he saw the spiral clouds. It was gonna take the whole factory with it.  
All the people seemed to run through him. Leslie went into one of the rooms. It was empty, but the chairs were in their normal places.  
People had left in a hurry. Leslie walked to the window. He saw the main hall through it. People gathered in there.  
They were in the middle. Leslie heard a horrible noise. The tornado sounded like it just fused with the building.  
The windows smashed into tiny bits. The chairs flew out through the window. But for some reason, Leslie couldn't even feel the wind on his skin.  
He saw the scared people in the hall. They looked around. One woman screamed and pointed upwards. Leslie looked at the ceiling.  
A huge concrete ball was hanging from it. The chain broke and the ball fell. Leslie closed his eyes as the people got crushed to death.  
He heard their death screams. Suddenly it went quiet.

Then Leslie heard the animatronics again. He opened his eyes and saw four cats and a fox in the room. They huddled in one of the corners.  
" Hi", Leslie greeted.  
" Are you here to kill us?", one of the cats asked him.  
" No. Why do you think that?", Leslie asked.  
" We..we just thought, because you walked inside with a weird look on your face and walked right to the edge", the fox told him.  
Leslie looked into the main hall. He gasped as he realized how close he was to the drop to instant death.  
" Wait a minute! Was I here this entire time? I didn't just appear from a portal or anything", Leslie asked.  
" Well, you walked in and suddenly closed your eyes like not wanting to see something", the fox told him.  
Leslie apologized for walking into their room and went out. He leaned into a wall and covered his face with his hands.  
" Was all of that real? Did I see something real? Was it just a trick? What the hell just happened?", he asked.  
No one else had seen it except him. Leslie knew he hadn't teleported anywhere. He hadn't bumped into anyone along the way, which was weird.  
Leslie wasn't sure about his sanity anymore. Witches had powers, but they were all different.  
Leslie could move objects without touching them and he had gotten telepathy from his father. He had never done this or anything similar.  
" Father like son -effect! Maybe one of my ancestors had this power and I got it from him", Leslie thought.  
He hadn't heard of anyone getting powers from their grandfathers. It also had another big hole. It didn't make sense why he got this power.  
Presuming it was a power of some sorts. Why didn't he get his grandfather's power? The ability to move faster than a bullet.  
Leslie decided to try. Something was wrong and he was curious to see what it was. He kicked the air.  
The leg was fast, but not unnaturally fast. He focused on the leg. Leslie imagined how it would kick at the speed of light.  
He kicked the air and almost fell. His leg was faster that time. Leslie was sure that it hadn't been that fast last time.  
" What the? Am I getting new powers? Wow! Mom and dad should have told me about this a long time ago. Or weren't they aware of this?  
What kind of secrets am I about to discover?", Leslie said, amazed. He walked around to get some fresh air.  
" Apparently Jenner's potion is either really weak or it's not working properly. I still have my powers. Damn this is awesome!", he smiled for the first time in ages.  
He hoped that Jenner would never get access to these powers. More than that, Leslie hoped that he was wrong.  
Maybe he had just imagined the leg being faster than before. Perhaps he had gone mad.  
He was crazy, wacko, nutscase, loony, madman, lunatic. Leslie thought of different names for insane people.  
He headed back to his tent. He tried to call for Jenner, but no one answered.  
" Usually he isn't this quiet. Odd. Perhaps we are all madmen. The world's most powerful witch, a soul of a beast witch and something nobody understands.  
Where is my life going?", Leslie sighed.

He lay down to his bed.  
There was no pillow and the tent was old. Maybe this was where he belonged. A lonely room with no one to talk to.  
" More powers. More personalities. Living with enemies. I wish I was only dreaming", Leslie thought. He was utterly confused.  
He had tried to move objects while walking through the corridors, but been unsuccessful. He waved his hand in the air and tried to get it to speed up.  
Now he was sure of it. He peeked outside and walked out of the tent. He couldn't stay in one place.  
He needed to try this somewhere safe. He headed to the roof. There was no one on the uppermost floor.  
He rememebered how his father had moved while in combat. Leslie calmed down and began to move exactly like Antonio.  
The kicks became strong and quick. His arms moved like he was a ninja. Leslie couldn't see anything else, but different shades of grey and white.  
He slowed down and as he stopped he fell to his knees. It was awesome, but terrifying. He was sure his eyes had been blue during his movements.  
" Phew! I musn't do that ever again. At least not until I get out of here. But that feeling. It's like I'm attached to a power plant", Leslie checked around to make sure no one was watching.  
Leslie glanced at the forest. He looked over the edge and saw a long drop. He turned around to go back, but stopped.  
Had he seen something? He looked at a shiny pole that held the ceiling up. Leslie saw his own reflection in it. He examined his face.  
There was something wrong with his chin. He touched it softly. No! He hadn't been wrong. He felt the rough hair on his chin.  
" Since when have I had a beard?", he pondered. It must have been a new thing. He didn't think about it longer than that. He had better things to focus on.  
" Well.. of course! I can check the main hall. I can see, if I was right", Leslie got an idea.  
He ran down the stairs and went to the main hall where animatronics seemed to be having a fight session going on.  
" Kick him in the stomach. Destroy that slave", some wolves encouraged their friend. It was more of an abuse than a fight.  
The fox in the middle was begging for mercy.  
" Hey! It's the witch. Stop!", one of the wolves noticed Leslie. They went into a row and the fox was behind them.  
They tried to look like nothing was going on. It was good, because at the same time, Fredbear came too.  
He would have beaten them up for that. Everyone knew how much Fredbear was against the fighting sessions.  
Leslie walked past the wolves and they sighed in relief. The fox behind them saw that this was his chance. He fled back to his friends.  
The wolves grunted as they saw that their victim was gone. Leslie ignored them and went to the very middle.  
There was indeed a huge pile of debris in the middle. He sighed and walked forward. If he had seen the past, he would find bones from the pile.  
" Please! Don't have bunch of bones in you", Leslie begged in his mind. He picked up pieces of debris one by one.  
Then he finally found it. There was a skull, a human skull in the pile. It had a tiny helmet on. Leslie recognized this person.  
The worker, who had been talking about Pennsylvania. It was him. Leslie gasped and backed off. The animatronics around him glanced at him.  
They waited for something horrible to happen. Leslie shook his head. Fear filled his body.  
Leslie turned around and ran out of the main hall. He was going outside. Right as he reached the door, he lost control over his body.  
Jenner was calm. Leslie's expression changed really quickly.  
" Where do you think you are going? This is our home now. The pizzeria crew is a group of weak animatronics. Give up, Leslie!  
This is the end of you", Jenner told him. He turned around and went back inside.  
" I'll keep this body for now. Maybe being trapped inside your body, teaches you to stay inside this factory", Jenner decided.  
Leslie relaxed and was happy that Jenner didn't mention the powers. That meant he had no idea they existed.  
The only question was how long would Leslie be able to hide them from him.

Farewell: Confused? Well, don't worry! I have no idea of what's going on either.  
See you and all of you must rememeber that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	20. The broken heart of despair

Greeting: Hello world! Not really! I just like to think the entire world is reading my story. Enjoy, people!

( Storm Jr. Morning)

She was resting on the table. Nothing had changed. Storm Jr. had nothing else to do except to sleep.  
She had once watched a movie of a guy, who had been paralysed.  
He had wanted to die, but the people around him weren't sure if killing him was the right thing to do.  
Back then she had wondered why someone would want to die just because they can't walk.  
Now she understood that man better. There was so much to do. Play with kids, sing with your family, chat with friends.  
All of that seemed to be so far away. It was just her and her imagination.  
Occasionally Mike or Storm should pay her a visit, but other than that she was going to be really lonely.  
Storm Jr. had been awake for an hour. No one had come yet. She was stuck in that boring room. It was so wonderful a place.  
That was if you wanted to be alone. Storm Jr. if someone knew all about being alone. Good thing it was her and not someone else.  
She had gotten used to these places. Except that this time she didn't want to be there.  
Previously she had been able to wander in the room. She had to move at least a bit. Storm Jr. focused on turning to the side.  
Her body was on fire with pain and she began to bleed from the waist. She had decided not to give up this time.  
It was her body and her mind controlled it. Pain was created by the body.  
" Come on! I can do this. It's not that hard once I learn how to do it properly", she told herself.  
Grinning didn't help, it just made her chin feel like someone was punching it constantly.  
Storm Jr. tried so hard that she didn't notice how narrow the table actually was. Her back rose off the table and her side touched the edge.

She overdid it. Storm Jr. fell off the table and hit the floor. Her limbs went into a weird position.  
The wires held on, lucky for her! The pain was like a huge hurricane inside her body. She moaned weirdly.  
The impact had damaged her jaw. Her mouth was open and she had no control over it. She couldn't shout for help.  
The room was sound proof and she wouldn't have been able to shout anyway. Storm Jr. saw stars flying past her vision.  
They were followed by a group of butterflies. They changed colour rapidly.  
" Storm Jr.! What happened? Are you still alive, sweetheart?", she heard Bonnie's voice.  
" Whas moes id dook dike?", she mumbled to Bonnie.  
" What? I didn't understand. Oh my goodness! No wonder with that jaw", Bonnie gasped.  
She wrapped her arms around Storm Jr. and pulled her off the floor. Bonnie found it hard to be gentle. Storm Jr. was screaming in pain.  
As she was picked up, Storm Jr. saw something in the corner of her eye.  
A long woman with bright, black hair was sitting on a chair. Her eyes were fixed on Storm Jr.  
" Man you are heavy. I didn't realize this before", Bonnie groaned as she finally put Storm Jr. down.  
" Dook deft", Storm Jr. mumbled.  
" What? I can't hear you. Wait a minute! I can read your thoughts", Bonnie told her. Storm Jr. looked at her and wished she'd hurry.  
" I said look left", Storm Jr. thought. Bonnie glanced at her left. She saw a puddle of water, a chair and some equipment.  
" What? Is there something you need?", Bonnie asked.  
" Don't you see her?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Who am I suppose to see? There's no one in here except me and you", Bonnie shrugged and looked at her surroundings.  
" But, I saw her. There was a woman sitting on a chair. I saw her for a split second, but she was there!", Storm Jr. explained.  
" Aha! Look, I have no idea what you think you saw, but whatever it was it's gone", Bonnie was sure that Storm Jr. was crazy.  
" You don't believe me, do you. I know what I saw", Storm Jr. insisted.  
" You had just hit your head. People start seeing things after that. I know! Toy chica tore off my face once.  
I saw a big gorilla, who offered me his own face. Senses can fail you when you are in bad condition", Bonnie explained.  
" I did see butterflies and falling stars before that", Storm Jr. admitted.  
" So, all of those were hallucinations. See? I know what I'm talking about. Now we know why we shouldn't fall off the tables we are on", Bonnie smiled.

" I was trying to turn to the side. I accidentally fell off", Storm Jr. explained.  
" Oh. You poor baby. What are we gonna do with you? Lying here all by yourself must be sad. These past few days must have been lonely", Bonnie pityed Storm Jr.  
" Yeah! They..wait! What did you just say? A few days? Have I been sleeping for days?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" We fought the Legends four days ago. We still have no clue of where Leslie might be", Bonnie explained. Storm Jr. was shocked.  
" I thought it was yesterday. You came, my parents talked to me and in the evening I chatted with...myself. Then I fell asleep", Storm Jr. said.  
" Mike and Storm have come a couple of times, but you were sleeping. Yesterday they gave up. You did not seem to be interested in talking to them.  
We decided you wouldn't need anyone", Bonnie explained.  
" And I wondered why no one came to say good morning. Luckily you came just as I had fallen off.  
Lying on the floor for over seven hours, doesn't sound like a nice thing", Storm Jr. said.  
" Well, I wasn't going to come, but I felt action in here. Your pain does radiate through walls", Bonnie said to her.  
" Is that so? Seems like pain is useful for something after all", Storm Jr. thought. Bonnie felt amusement in Storm Jr.'s thoughts.  
" You thought we would just abandon you, because you are sleeping?  
Storm and Fang insisted that I, Scarlett and Marionette should be checking your condition all the time", Bonnie said to her.  
" I thought you knew that nothing can happen to me. What could go wrong? There's nothing in here", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Except the wires, dangerous acids and weapons. What I'm trying to say is, we didn't want to take chances", Bonnie explained.  
" And it did proof to be useful", she added. Bonnie chuckled and was about to leave.  
" Where are you going?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" We need to get that jaw fixed. Mike can do something about it, right", Bonnie answered.  
" Please! Stay here. I want to talk to someone. It's terribly lonely and cold in here", Storm Jr. begged.  
Bonnie noticed that she was serious. Bonnie took the chair from the corner and sat down.  
" I was also meant to go and play my guitar with Felix and do other things, but I think we can suspend those", Bonnie said to her.  
" Thank you! I don't want to be alone", Storm Jr. thanked.

They stared at each other and smiled.  
" I know that this is shocking and horrifying. You experienced what no girl should experience. We really want to fix you.  
We haven't forgotten you", Bonnie comforted her.  
" I never thought that. But if you had forgotten me, I wouldn't blame you. This is what a traitorous wolf deserves. Everyone's angry.  
They still hate me for what I did", Storm Jr. said sadly.  
" What? No! Just name one, who hasn't understood that you did it to protect Leslie", Bonnie told her.  
" I protected Leslie and he died because of it. His parents died. He then lured me away from the pizzeria. This was all my fault. You went after him and some of you could have died. All of it happened, because I kidnapped the kids", Storm Jr. told sorrowfully.  
" There was no way you could have predicted all of it. You did it. This was the outcome. But, only Delilah could have seen it coming", Bonnie told her.  
" Are you sure? I made a deal with the Elders. I gave them children! Innocent, playful and creative kids. The Legends kill people. What did I expect to happen?  
Was Leslie worth all the death? I should have understood that", Storm Jr. closed her eyes. Bonnie shook her head.  
" No, he wasn't. Even Leslie himself knew that. But as I have noticed with Freddy, love is a weird thing. It makes stuff happen.  
Crazy and scary stuff", Bonnie shrugged.  
" Perhaps. Well, I have spare time to think about it. I can't move, not to even mention walking. I will be here forever.  
Even Willa doesn't want to come. At least, she hates me", Storm Jr. sighed.  
" She gave you those roses! Have you even noticed them?", Bonnie pointed out. Storm Jr. glanced at a cluster of roses.  
It was in a pot on a nearby stool. They were beautiful. There must have been at least ten roses there.  
" Those roses are the simile of your burning love. She knows you will never let go of him.  
And guess what, she doesn't want you to. Don't hide it. Love like it's the last day of your life", Bonnie encouraged her.  
" Yes! It might be. My body is not working. There's no way of repairing me. Not that we know of at least. Everything will kill me", Storm Jr. said to her.  
Bonnie thought how she could cheer her up.

" You know, when I was broken in the backstage and my life was over, I held onto what I had left", Bonnie told her.  
" What was it?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" I held onto the hope that I may get out of there. I didn't focus on bad memories. I just let them pass.  
I thought about myself and Freddy. He took me to the roof one night and told me how beautiful I was.  
He petted me and we spent the entire night there, cuddling", Bonnie sighed and looked at the ceiling.  
" We cuddled too when I took Leslie on a flight. We listened to the soft humming of Faith.  
Her fur was like a soft carpet under our palms", Storm Jr. described.  
" Go on! You are doing well", Bonnie smiled at her.  
" I noticed at one point that his hair changed colour. It was like a rainbow or northern lights. Leslie was even more colourful than Mr. Fluffy rainbow.  
I saw the stars as we drove to the field with my mother's motorbike", Storm Jr. felt something warm in her chest.  
" That sounds..beautiful. We were on the roof with Freddy, looking at the stars. You lucky guys got the whole sky", Bonnie was a tiny bit jealous to them.  
" Yea! Thank you, Bonnie. I feel much better right now. How about the others?", Storm Jr. asked Bonnie.  
" Our wonderful coyote is sad for his brother. The grey coyote died in the battle. I guess no one has told you that", Bonnie said.  
" This is new information to me. I hope he is still able to play with children. Mr. Fluffy rainbow has proven to be a natural entertainer.  
How did his brother die?", Storm Jr. asked and felt sad for her adorable friend.  
" Leslie became angry and the coyote tried to stop him from murdering Marionette. Leslie did not like that very much.  
You can guess the rest", Bonnie answered.  
" Another casualty caused by my betrayal. I can think about that too as I spend the rest of my life rotting in here", Storm Jr. said.  
Bonnie looked at her, worried.  
" I know, happy thoughts", Storm Jr. rolled her eyes.  
" You asked if he was still having fun with kids. He is! The kids are happy and the life goes on. Marionette is looking for the Legends.  
We have not been fortunate in that regard. They have found a perfect place to hide. It must be very far away", Bonnie told Storm Jr.  
Bonnie didn't know about Storm Jr.'s conversation with Leslie.

Storm Jr. did not want to tell it to anyone.  
Who would believe her? Everyone knew how crazy she was. There was no way she could have contacted Leslie from miles away.  
As strange as it may seem, she had spoken to Leslie without any mind powers.  
Lucky for her, Bonnie could only hear thoughts Storm Jr. wanted her to hear. Storm Jr. tried to break into Bonnie's mind.  
Maybe her mind had gotten stronger as the body had broken. Bonnie did not seem to react.  
" We have to find them in time. It's hard, but we've got to do it or otherwise the world will end", Bonnie sighed.  
" You just have to look harder. I know Leslie is with them and they are probably torturing him", Storm Jr. said to her.  
" You have thought of all the bad possibilities, haven't you. But, I must say that you might be right.  
Marionette says the Elders need him and would not risk losing him. Truth is, we can't be sure", Bonnie covered her forehead.  
" He must be as lonely as I. The Legends won't comfort him or give him pats on the back", Storm Jr. said.  
" They won't. You are absolutely right. They care about his powers, not him. We must hurry and get him back.  
We all know it, but we don't know how we could be faster than this. We are forced to look under every stone and tree.  
The Legends could be anywhere", Bonnie thought about all the places.  
" But, they must be somewhere big. That amount of animatronics are hard to hide. They need a building with many floors", Storm Jr. told.  
" We know. Maybe that's why we haven't found them. Big places are too easy to find. We need to think like the Elders", Bonnie suggested.  
" But, they can't be hiding in a house with only one room. Jeremy's house was big. Leslie's house was big.  
Look for huge houses or buildings", Storm Jr. recommended.  
Bonnie glanced at her with an impressed look on her face.  
" That's very smart thinking, Storm Jr. Look at our little girl, who's so smart and pretty today", Bonnie praised her.  
" I'm not intelligent. And..just look at me! It's like I have been ran over by a train and three trucks", Storm Jr. chuckled.  
Bonnie giggled. Storm Jr. was not the healthiest animatronic. Her tail was barely attached to her. There was tiny string still holding on.  
Her jaw was out of place and it looked like it could fall off any second. Storm Jr. was afraid that it might, if someone tried to fix it.  
Storm Jr. was held together by duct tape and hope.

" Even if you find a way to fix me, I'm not gonna be fixed very soon, am I?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" I'm afraid so. Finding a way will be hard. Everything will kill you. Replacing your plates will cause you to bleed to death.  
Even touching you in the wrong way will cause you to fall apart. I'm afraid that Leslie is your only hope", Bonnie sighed sadly.  
" It's alright. If we won't get him back, I don't want to live anyway. He is my everything", Storm Jr. spilled a tiny tear.  
It was small and couldn't really be counted as a tear. It was mostly caused by a system failure in her eye. Bonnie wiped it off gently.  
She was moving slowly and her ears drooped.  
Bonnie didn't want to be there, but seeing Storm Jr. like that made her unable to leave without Storm Jr.'s permission.  
Bonnie's sorrowful expression was heart breaking. She was only an animatronic, but there was something inside her core.  
Maybe animatronics had hearts in their souls. Bonnie's was broken.  
" Fight, fight. Forever. Sooner or later we all end up dead. What's the point?", Bonnie muttered silently.  
" What? Are you okay, Bonnie?", Storm Jr. asked. Bonnie sniffed and glanced away.  
" It's nothing. I just feel like we are going around a giant loop that never ends.  
We face an enemy, we barely survive and someone we love dies at the end", Bonnie said.  
" That might be true. None of us are sure of what we are fighting for. I'm so sorry, Leslie!  
We pulled you into this. You never wanted to be a prophet. We should have just let you stay in your house", Storm Jr. was not sure who she was talking to.  
" Stay in the house? Are you insane? We should have let him be, so he could have lived as a prisoner?  
He would have never tasted freedom? Did you already forget the dancing and the flight and the..love", Bonnie asked in shock.  
Storm Jr. didn't answer.

Bonnie leaned into her and held her snout.  
Storm Jr. looked at Bonnie.  
" You can comfort yourself by knowing that this was suppose to happen. Crystal told me that Delilah had faith in you", Bonnie whispered to her.  
" But, I'm not the only one. Delilah told me about someone else as well.  
One night, after I had betrayed you, I sneaked into their room and spoke to them until Antonio told me to buzz off", Storm Jr. told her.  
" There is someone else? Do..do you know who it is? If there's someone, who's important, we need to know about them", Bonnie gasped.  
" She didn't tell me about it. All I know is that it's a wolf. I don't know if she was talking about Scarlett or if there is a third wolf", Storm Jr. answered.  
" Hmm.. Is Scarlett important too? Shouldn't we be paying attention to her then?", Bonnie suggested.  
" No! If there's something that needs to happen, we have to wait for it. We simply can't tell her to do stuff. Scarlett needs to fulfill her own destiny.  
Nobody else can do it for her. Not even assist", Storm Jr. said.  
" Yeah! You are right. And the future changes, right? We might accidentally stop Scarlett from doing what she would have done otherwise", Bonnie realized.  
" And there's also the fact that Delilah might have not been totally in her right mind.  
She did seem like one of those crazy ladies from old horror films", Storm Jr. told Bonnie.  
" Don't say that to the toy animatronics. Toy bonnie and Mangle were her closest friends. She was sane", Bonnie said to her.  
" Nobody sane would become Jeremy Fitzgerald's girlfriend. I have only heard stories, but that guy creeps me out", Storm Jr. shivered and grunted, because it hurt.  
" You don't know what he was like. I was this close to him. Mr. Fazbear has spoken to him.  
You would have never realized that he was a murderer. I understand why Delilah fell in love with him. He was pretty handsome", Bonnie admitted.  
" I guess that's why he was the best? A handsome, friendly guy wants to take your children somewhere.  
You tell them to go with him and you never see your kids again", Storm Jr. said.  
" Yep! He was a handsome dude with the world's coldest heart. Toy bonnie can tell you everything about him", Bonnie nodded.  
" I would love to hear more about him", Storm Jr. said.  
" Why are you so interested in Jeremy all of the sudden?", Bonnie asked.  
" If Delilah spent time with him, might Leslie be Jeremy's son? I have seen Antonio and Leslie side by side. There's nothing similar in them", Storm Jr. admitted.  
" That's ridiculous! Where did Leslie get the mind powers then? Your worries are nothing! Have some sense in your head", Bonnie laughed.  
" Staying here all day makes me wonder things. What is the world all about? Is there a god? Who am I exactly in love with?  
Leslie and Jenner are the same person, so which do I love?", Storm Jr. listed.  
" The world is about loving and making people smile. And about your love! You are in love with Leslie.  
Jenner and you have nothing in common", Bonnie answered carefreely.  
" Anyway, I would love to speak with Toy bonnie and the others. Haven't spoken to them in a while.  
If I die I at least wanna say goodbye to everyone. I love all of you, Bonnie. I love all of you so much", Storm Jr. sniffed.  
" We love you too! Everyone in here is worried about you. If you want, I can ask the toys to come here. But, first things first.  
Mike needs to do something to that jaw of yours. They won't be able to read your thoughts like I", Bonnie smiled at her.  
Storm Jr. sniffed and nodded to her. Bonnie patted her head one more time.  
" Good wolf! Hang in there, girl", she said to Storm Jr. Bonnie left the door open. Storm Jr. heard children shout in the main room.  
" Where's my tail? Where did you put it?", the colorful coyote asked the children. Storm Jr. recognized the game.  
Children loved it. He had dealt with his brother's death. Storm Jr. hoped she could do something to encourage herself.  
She promised herself that she would not die. She would survive even if she suffered for the rest of her life.

Farewell: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Have to say that I have gotten my first proper follower.  
I say that, because it made me really happy. At the beginning I thought that no one would ever like my story. Even read it. Now I have reviews and a follower.  
Thank you, guys! Every single one of you. Even the ones, who just read the chapters. Annd: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	21. The Son of Fredbear

Greeting: Twenty chapters reached! Only ten more to go until I am satisfied with the amount of chapters. Enjoy!

( Toy animatronics)

Toy chica let out a deep sigh. She hadn't seen Storm Jr. yet. How was she going to look at the broken wolf?  
Storm Jr. was a mess and a half. Based on Mike's description she would pass out as soon as she walked in.  
Toy chica was not feeling very good. Just like it wasn't bad enough, she had to assist Mangle in the kids' cove or what seemed to be the new toddler place.  
They had jumped on her and pulled her tail feathers. At least Mangle was happy and still intact.  
" How will she react to Storm Jr.?", Toy chica pondered. Bonnie had told her and the other toys that Storm Jr. wanted to see them.  
" Why? What can we offer to her?", Toy bonnie had asked.  
" Information about Jeremy Fitzgerald. If it's okay for you. I won't force you discuss about so agonising a subject", Bonnie had answered.  
Of course Toy bonnie had to agree. Jeremy was a sensitive subject, but if it could make Storm Jr. happier it was worth it. At least Toy chica was pretty sure it was.  
" Let's go!", Toy freddy peeked in through the curtains.  
The new kids' cove was an indentation that was separated from the Arcade palace by curtains.  
Mangle and Toy chica were in the middle of young kids. Mangle couldn't stop playing. Or maybe she wasn't comfortable with meeting Storm Jr.  
" Just a couple more minutes. This won't take long", Mangle promised.  
" You said that 15 minutes ago. Come on!", Toy freddy shook his head in frustration.  
" Manca", one toddler said.  
" Did you hear that? He tried to say my name. Isn't that adorable?", Mangle asked with cute glitter in her eyes.

" Balloon boy can take care of everything. Storm Jr. needs us more. Get here before I get really angry", Toy freddy was starting to lose his temper.  
" Okay! Fine. I'll come! Geez", Mangle stood up.  
Toy chica was relieved. She couldn't handle anymore tension. The animatronics walked past Bulldozer, who had become a bouncy castle of some sorts.  
" Kids are really jumpy today. Literally!", Toy bonnie pointed out.  
" BB! The kids' cove needs someone to look after it. Hurry up! The toddlers will hurt themselves in no time", Toy freddy told him.  
" Actually! It's not kids' cove anymore. Michelle named it the Burrow", Balloon boy said.  
Toy freddy looked at him with a weird expression on his face.  
" Whatever! I'll take care of it. Don't you worry, Mangle", Balloon boy went to the kids's cove.  
" The Burrow? That sounds like a very dirty place. Yuck!", Toy chica shivered in discust.  
" The name would fit better if I was the main animatronic in there", Toy bonnie thought.  
" You could help me! A sweet fox with a fast bunny. The best of all couples", Mangle suggested happily.  
" Technically you should be trying to eat me. We want to teach the children how things really are", Toy bonnie said.  
" Are you joking? Felix is married to Chica. Wolves love children. This pizzeria already breaks all the laws of wild animals", Toy chica pointed out.  
" That's the best part of Fazbear's pizza. Magic and fantasy come to life. And to be honest, this is how things should be outside as well", Mangle smiled.  
" Magic comes to life! It's like fate wanted to make a fool of our slogan. Animatronics living with a witch.  
Our slogan got a totally new meaning that day", Toy chica chuckled.  
" Imagine if Leslie could make us real animals. We could make real expressions like cartoon characters", Mangle said.  
Toy chica was sure Mangle was just trying to change the subject.

Toy freddy sniggered.  
" What is so funny?", Toy bonnie smiled.  
" Nothing! I just got a funny mental image. As real animals we would get their instincts as well.  
Then we could watch Chica and Bonnie run away from Foxy and Fang", Toy freddy told her.  
" What's so funny about that? Children would get scared. Foxy is so much better when he waves at the kids.  
Children will learn the facts someday, but now is not the time.  
Make believe gives kids the fun they need to face the cruel world when the time comes", Toy bonnie said, shocked.  
" Yeah! I know. I have no idea why that was funny. You should say that more often. That was beautiful and lovely", Toy freddy was amazed.  
" Oh, thank you", Toy bonnie blushed.

They reached the repairing room and with one quick twist of door handle, the door opened.  
Storm Jr. was lying on the table with a comfortable pillow under her head.  
Her lower jaw was attached to the ceiling with some strings, so it wouldn't fall off. Her left leg was dangling on the side of the table.  
The other leg was in a weird position. The arms were strapped onto Storm Jr.'s sides. Mike had done all of it for a good reason.  
Falling off that table hadn't exactly made her feel better.  
" Oh my god! You poor sweet thing!", Toy bonnie gasped.  
" It's nice to see you too", Storm Jr. muttered.  
" I wonder why we are called things when people are pitying us. It's like people are sad, but at the same time they turn us into objects", Storm Jr. added.  
" Those are the mysteries of life and language. No one can really tell where they originally came from", Toy freddy told her.  
" I would need a book. Reading something would make me feel so much better", Storm Jr. said to Toy freddy.  
" From what I know that isn't the reason you called us. Am I right?", Toy freddy asked.  
" No. But if you could tell this to my mom, I would be pleased. Right now I want to discuss about Mr. Fitxcerald", Storm Jr. said.  
" Fitzgerald! Not Fitxcerald", Mangle corrected.  
" Yes! I meant him. Sorry. My system isn't working properly", Storm Jr. apologized.  
" She can hardly even speak. What can we do to fix her? Please! If someone can hear me, please protect this innocent wolf from harm", Toy bonnie thought.  
She was shocked. They had practiced waltz together. Toy bonnie didn't want her to die. Storm Jr. was too bad looking.  
Toy bonnie was sure that this was the last time they'd meet.

" We know everything about Jeremy. Whatever you want to know of him, we'll tell you", Toy bonnie told her.  
" I'm happy to hear that. It's funny how you start appreciating these moments when you are about to die", Storm Jr. chuckled a bit.  
" Carpe diem! Seize the day", Toy freddy said.  
" Carpe diem indeed. It's weird how those few words can have such a big meaning", Storm Jr. said.  
Toy freddy sat down on the edge of the table. Toy bonnie and Mangle sat down on the floor and leaned into each other.  
Toy chica was not interested in sitting at all. She went to foot of the table carefully not to touch Storm Jr.  
Toy chica noticed that there was a hole in Storm Jr.'s foot.  
" Is this hole in your foot normal? Should I call Mike?", she asked.  
" He did it. My feet began to ache, so Mike had to disable them. I can't feel anything below my hip", Storm Jr. explained.  
" So I can't tickle you even if I wanted to. That a huge shame", Toy chica joked.  
Storm Jr. giggled a little. Everyone heard that her throat was sore.

They did things like that.  
This was not only a moment for conversation, but also another comfort meeting.  
" So, what did you have in mind?", Toy freddy asked after chit-chatting was over.  
" I am curious. I have never seen Jeremy. He technically was the ex of my mother-in-law.  
There are so many things that I want to know more about", Storm Jr. told him.  
" Do you want to know more about Jeremy or Delilah?", Toy chica asked.  
" More about both I guess. What do you remember of them?", Storm Jr. asked. Toy bonnie smiled at her.  
" Jeremy was a murderer, but he was also handsome. That hair was a thing to die for and those eyes wanted you to follow him", Toy bonnie described.  
" Toy bonnie was in love with him. That was before he hit that girl in front of her", Toy chica told Storm Jr.  
" That was a horrifying thing to happen. That kid just asked where to find the restroom. Jeremy couldn't hide his discust towards children", Toy bonnie sighed.  
" What happened to that girl? Did she die?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Jeremy was told to apologize from her. He did! Later that week, we lost the girl. No one ever saw her again", Toy freddy nodded.  
" Delilah wasn't there to see it. Luckily! She was so naive a woman. That's why so many people loved her", Mangle added.  
" Delilah! She must have been a magnificent sight. Do you remember the day she became a waitress?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Oh yes! She had bought a brand new, formal suit. She invaded Mr. Fazbear's heart in minutes. There was make-up on her face, but not too much.  
Never have I seen so much courage and so much smiling", Mangle described.  
" Wow. That sounds like something, alright", Storm Jr. sighed.  
" She and Jeremy were different from one another. Jeremy came to us with tons of refrences and official papers. He looked like a good man.  
That boy changed everything", Toy bonnie shook her head.  
" What boy?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Toy bonnie found out about Jeremy. She walked into the room and saw the corpses of children.  
Jeremy was standing in the middle with a boy in his hands. Jeremy killed him in front of Toy bonnie", Toy chica answered.  
" I tried to stop him, but he knocked me out before that. I woke up and the corpses were gone and so was Jeremy.  
There was no evidence. We couldn't tell the people", Toy bonnie sobbed.  
Mangle comforted her.  
" Living with him was a pain. He was in there and the children were jumping around him. That monster liked tormenting us", Toy chica sighed.  
" I am sure he became Delilah's boyfriend just to make us suffer. I will never forget that smirk on his face when he kissed Delilah by the door", Toy bonnie shivered.  
Storm Jr. imagined the sight. Jeremy Fitzgerald kissing Delilah.

" You tried to kill him during the nights, right?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Yes! He was the night guard. Hunting him down gave us pleasure. I'm not sure if he was even scared. He was always happily coming to the job.  
That thing was just a funny game to him. He hid and we looked for him", Mangle said.  
" We never got him. He got us, but we never had a chance to sink our claws into his flesh", Toy chica grinned.  
" That bastard had connections all over the place. He used the law against us. He told the police that we were the reason those children died.  
Nobody could do a thing. I wonder how on earth Jeremy did all that. Mr. Fazbear couldn't proof him wrong. Mr. Fazbear didn't even get a chance.  
Jeremy took us and we had to obey", Toy bonnie told Storm Jr.  
" Why didn't you tell Delilah about it? You had multiple chances", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Try to tell your friend that her boyfriend is a killer! How was I suppose to say something so horrifying to her?", Toy bonnie snapped.  
" Calm down, Toy bonnie. Nobody blames you for what happened", Toy chica told her.  
" It's so hard not to. I blame myself", Toy bonnie shook her head.  
" Everyone has something wrong with their lives. Mistakes happen to everyone. If I hadn't betrayed all of you, Leslie would be fine.  
He would be here with us and I would be standing on my own two feet", Storm Jr. said.

" You both seem to have the same reason why you did a mistake", Toy freddy said.  
" What then?", Toy bonnie asked.  
" Love and fear. You loved Delilah and Storm Jr. loved Leslie. You both were afraid of what might happen to them", Toy freddy answered.  
" My parents were a threat. When the purpose of your life is at stake, you'll do anything to defend it", Storm Jr. nodded carefully.  
" We don't even know what would have happened, if you to had chosen differently", Mangle pointed out.  
" Delilah told me once that sometimes things have to get worse before they can get better", Toy freddy told Toy bonnie and Storm Jr.  
" Delilah couldn't have done anything to stop Jeremy. Goldie was meant to kill him. She left us to suffer so everything would get better in the end.  
Delilah did everything she could do. It's up to us now", Toy chica said and grinned.  
" I hope I don't have to sacrifice myself in order to make everything right", Storm Jr. closed her eyes.  
" Sacrifices have to be made. Delilah sacrificed us. It hurt and she couldn't get over it. Years later she sacrificed herself and Mrs. Taylor.  
If she was ready to die for a better future, so am I", Toy freddy said sincerely.  
Everyone looked at him. He had a serious expression on his face.  
" You are ready to die for a better future? Before that we will fight with everything we've got.  
I believe we have a chance to make it alive", Toy chica encouraged everyone.  
" Thanks! That made me feel better", Storm Jr. said. There was doubt on her voice, but she was confident enough.  
Mangle stood up and walked to the table. She peered at the poor wolf. Storm Jr. was broken in more ways than one.  
" And if you are worried about your condition, I would recommend to cheer up. Put a big smile on your face and look at the world with positive eyes.  
It might feel like everything's lost, but it's not", Mangle told her.  
" My mood doesn't affect my body", Storm Jr. shook her head carefully.  
" So, why are you sad? You can die as a sad wolf with no reason to live or you can die as the happy girl, who we all know and love", Mangle stared into her eyes.  
Storm Jr. thought about it. She really had no other reason to be happy than the fact that Leslie was alive.  
" I'll consider that", Storm Jr. promised.

( Fredbear and Springlock)

They were in the highest room of the building. Springlock looked over the edge at the ground.  
It was so far away and the thought of falling off made her dizzy. There was no way she would fight in these rooms.  
She was going to keep her feet on the ground in the next battle.  
Only stupid animatronics would voluntarily fight in the uppermost floors, but she did understand why Fredbear liked to live there.  
That room made anyone feel like the ruler of the universe. Springtrap was on the other side of the huge room.  
He was only few floors down. Springlock saw that he was trying to warm himself up with his mattress.  
A few hits from the whip would be able to warm him up quite well. She decided to pay him a visit later.  
The picture of Catty falling to the floor and sliding at Toy chica was still in her mind. Luckily that hadn't happened in the factory.  
Even Springlock didn't want anyone to fall off. Not even the pizzeria animatronics.  
The thought of them smashing into the ground and breaking into thousands of pieces was ugly. All except Golden freddy.  
Springlock wanted him to die by falling off.  
The other thing was that cleaning the floor would be hard.  
" Enjoying the view?", Fredbear interrupted her thoughts.  
" Yeah! Ye..yea!", Springlock stuttered.  
Her teeth were clattering. She was holding onto the wall for her life.  
" It's a nice view, but scary sometimes", Fredbear walked next to her like nothing was wrong.  
He was standing on the edge, but it had no effect on him.  
" Y..you think?", Springlock asked.  
" Don't worry about it. You are just not used to this yet. Look at Springtrap for instance. I remember how he was huddling in the corner.  
Now, he occasionally lets his feet dangle in the air", Fredbear said to her and pointed at Springtrap.  
" He is lower. I hate hights. I never even liked riding Oni ryu", Springlock said.  
" You seemed to be fine in there. What's wrong with this place? Oni ryu was flying way higher than this", Fredbear laughed.  
" That's the thing. He was flying. Oni ryu could catch me, if I fell. I'm helpless if I fall from here", Springlock answered.

" Everything alright over here?", Jenner asked behind them.  
Fredbear glanced at him.  
" Hi! Everything's fine. I'm just trying to teach Springlock how to fly", Fredbear joked.  
Jenner chuckled.  
" I can teach flying better than you. Springlock has to have more powers", he said.  
Springlock looked at him and her expression was worth seeing. She had never seen anything so mind bending.  
Jenner was leaning into a wall and he was also outside the edge. Jenner wasn't standing on anything. He was literally floating in the air.  
" Do you like it? Telekinesis is funny. I could get used to this sort of power. Lessie boy was too simple and too humble.  
He never understood the true power of his abilities", Jenner smiled his grim smile.  
" Good for you. You might be dauntless, but I'm scared", Springlock admitted.  
Jenner walked over the edge to the room. He got close to the animatronics.  
" Levitation isn't a part of telekinesis. Isn't it an ability on its own?", Fredbear pondered.  
" Hey! Leslie isn't a normal witch. His ability is more powerful than usual. Even telepathy is as powerful as his father's", Jenner pointed out.  
" Those two powers are good, but I was expecting a lot more from the world's most powerful witch", Springlock said.  
" I'll get more powers! The Sorcerer and Lessie boy are still holding me back. Something like that. Right now, I'm one out of three", Jenner snapped.  
" I long as the Sorcerer doesn't kill us, we should be fine", Fredbear told Springlock and Jenner.  
" There's that too! Hank and the wolves are not liking how we never know who is in control of your body", Springlock grunted.  
" Just check my eyes. It's that simple.  
You need to greet me, Lessie boy can be ignored and the Sorcerer... I think it might be better if you didn't look at him at all", Jenner instructed.  
Leslie's body hadn't had a true controller during these past few days. Jenner had been in control, but so had the other two.  
Jenner hated it, but there was no other choice than to deal with it.  
" Look! I get tired after a while. The Sorcerer gets angry if he doesn't get fresh air. And I hate Leslie's whining", Jenner told Springlock.

" You are like Jeremy. He had some personality problems too", Springlock said.  
" That Fitzgerald guy? He was a human. It's not very clever to compare a human and a witch", Jenner frowned.  
" He was a strong human! He was a lot more than just a normal human", Fredbear snapped at him.  
" That's what every father says. Just, because he was your son doesn't make him special.  
He had many things wrong with him", Springlock said.  
Fredbear pulled her close to him.  
" He was special! Jeremy got his personality from me. His mother was a failure. Not him", Fredbear said angrily.  
" I'm not saying that he was a failure. I just told you the facts", Springlock said.  
Fredbear let go of her and walked away.  
" What happened to Jeremy's mother? Did Fredbear kill her?", Jenner asked.  
" Yep! Miss Fitzgerald was in love with Fred. They spent some time together before we went to steal Goldie's body. I wish I could have seen it.  
A year later Jeremy was born. One day Anna, Jeremy's mom, said she was going to take Jeremy with her and leave.  
She couldn't take this insanity any longer. Fred killed her in anger. Then we raised Jeremy like normal parents and taught him to kill people", Springlock explained.  
Jenner smiled.  
" He sounded like a cool guy. And then he got killed by Golden freddy. The irony in that is funny", Jenner chuckled.  
Springlock glanced at the open door.  
" We will kill him together. Goldie will not survive this time. With you around, we can have fun with him.  
I hope you will join the game too. It's gonna be fun", Springlock rubbed her hands together excitedly.  
" I will. Maybe. The Sorcerer wants to see him suffer", Jenner nodded.

Farewell: Ohhh! Jeremy is Fredbear's son. That means he's also Mr. Fazbear's cousin.  
Right now I would also like to thank Insane creature for making Golden freddy kill Jeremy. That just fits my story so well. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	22. The Dark siblings

Greeting: After the revelation of Jeremy's secret it's time to reveal another surprise. Why do these always seem to come in groups?  
After this it's time to find out who our mysterious, arrow loving Legend hater is.

( Leslie)

He was being chased by the world's most fearsome animatronic. It was gaining on him. The world around them was broken.  
Pieces of houses and ground flew in the air. Leslie could see an endless fall under his feet.  
He jumped from piece to piece and tried to run as fast as he could. The sky was purple and dark red.  
The purple came from the clouds, which was everything else but normal. The redness had one clear source.  
The bodies of animatronics and people were floating right under the clouds. Blood and oil mixed up.  
Leslie saw that his path was blocked by a corpse of some unlucky animatronic. He recognized the dead wolf.  
Nadia had no legs anymore and her upper jaw had been torn off. Leslie screamed and dodged to the side.  
He glanced at the cat, who was closer than before.  
" Face your death and let me have my one true revenge!", the cat raged.  
" I will never die! You might kill my friends, but you can't destroy my dreams", Leslie shouted to the cat.  
He hadn't tried to say it, but his mouth had moved on its own. Leslie had no idea of what he was even talking about.  
Something big and angry grasped his right leg. He screamed in pain. Those claws he would know anywhere.  
Fang wasn't alive, but an animatronic zombie. His ears were missing and something had ripped his back open.  
The cat was looking at Leslie. He was now next to Leslie. The cat was at least three times as tall as Leslie.  
He had a huge black spear made out of god knows what. The cat was holding it in his right hand. He punched Leslie to the ground.  
" You fool! You still think you can defeat me, don't you? You have lost your blade, the only thing that was able to kill me.  
Your friends are my property just like the world itself", the cat smiled.  
" No. This world can never be yours. My friends are here with me and they can save me. What do you think about that, Black the cat?", Leslie said to him.  
Black was a lot bigger than Leslie had thought. The grim animatronic picked him up.  
" I have finally shown you my true form. Your friends can't save you. To be honest, you never stood a chance", Black said to him.  
Leslie felt the blade go through him. He was screaming for his life.  
" Let me out!", he shouted.

Salazar and Electra were woken up by Leslie. The building was on the move. At least it felt like it.  
" Can't animatronics have a moment's rest anymore?", Salazar asked in frustration.  
" He's doing that thing again! I need to calm him down", Electra said to him.  
They came out of the tent and saw that everyone else had woken up too. The snouts of wolves peeked through the door of the room.  
Some animatronics had gathered in the main hall and were looking at Salazar.  
" What!? You think this allows you to come out of your rooms? Get back there before I kill you all!", Salazar shouted to them.  
Electra didn't care about the wolves or Salazar. She went to Leslie's tent. The screaming had stopped. She opened the zipper very carefully.  
This wasn't the first time the whole building had been woken up by Leslie's nightmares, that had become surprisingly frequent.  
And it definitely wasn't going to be the last. Every night they woke up to the same ruckus.  
" Are you alright? Did you wake up?", Electra asked.  
Leslie got a huge panic attack.  
" Get me out of here!", he shouted in fear and ran out.  
He pushed the wolves out of the way. They glanced at Electra, who followed Leslie. They weren't sure how to react.  
" He's fine. Just leave it to me", Electra ordered them.  
Salazar came through the door and looked outside through one of the holes, that had been windows. Leslie was already in the forest.  
" Jenner will stop him. Don't worry, darling. He won't escape", Electra patted Salazar on the back.  
He looked at her with an angry expression.  
" Don't you just stand there like a puppet! After him!", Salazar shouted angrily.  
Electra nodded calmingly. She jumped through the hole in the wall and landed on the ground.  
They were only on the second floor, so the jump didn't hurt. Salazar looked after her and grunted. Leslie hadn't run to the forest before.  
Salazar couldn't see him anymore, but Electra had his scent in her nose.

Leslie didn't care if they were going to catch him. He wasn't trying to escape. Leslie had to run away from something.  
Those nightmares were the same every night. Black the cat chased him and killed him at the end.  
He was running on his bare feet and the ground was very hard. The stones felt like they were going through his feet.  
Leslie wasn't getting cold in the dark forest, because he was running. But, he was starting to run out of wind.  
He would have to catch his breath sooner or later.  
" Where do you think you are going?", he heard a voice in his head.  
" I have to run. Please, I can't stop running! If I stop, I'm dead", Leslie begged.  
Jenner let him run until he collapsed. The needles of pines and spruces were pressing his back.  
The forest floor was covered in them. Leslie picked some up and peered at them.  
He stood up slowly and walked back towards the factory.  
Jenner was there to make sure he'd go back. Leslie knew he had no chance of escaping.  
Leslie slowed down, because he wanted to enjoy the moon and the nice atmosphere. He thought he saw Faith in the sky.  
He knew it couldn't be possible. Faith was snooring in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Leslie hoped things had gone well in there.  
He imagined Eclipse snuggling against Luna. Shadow sleeping in the bed, muttering Leslie's name in his sleep. And then there was Storm Jr.  
Leslie hoped she was calm and everyone was nice to her.  
He decided to discuss about it in their next conversation. Leslie was sure they could talk to each other again.  
He heard a noise and turned around. A swift figure was in a tree. They saw Leslie and waited.  
He stood in place and waited for it to do a move. Leslie couldn't hear what it said.  
" Why should I waste a perfectly good arrow? He's not worth it. He can just block it like last time. Freak!", the figure whispered to itself.  
The figure jumped to the ground and ran away. Leslie sighed in relief.  
He walked for several minutes, but then he heard noises again. Another figure was close to him.  
It wasn't the same one as before, but it was in a tree too. Leslie felt that Jenner was aware of their situation.  
Leslie and Jenner peered at the black figure, who put their arms up.

Electra slid to the ground using a branch. Jenner took Leslie over. The deeply grim, black eyes looked into Electra's soft, but at least as grim, eyes.  
They walked towards each other in the darkness. Leslie noticed how similar their walking styles were.  
Electra was an animatronic, Jenner was a human. Their bodies were totally different, but there seemed to be a weird connection between them.  
" Finally I caught up with you! After this you should attend a running competition or something.  
I don't know who else would run that fast", Electra said in a grim tone.  
She had never spoken like that before.  
" Is she..?", Leslie thought.  
He knew he must have been paranoid.  
" Humans can run really fast, if they are scared. We both know that", Jenner answered and smiled.  
It was Jenner's first friendly smile.  
" Did we seriously have to run this far? We could speak privately, even if we were closer", Electra asked.  
Now Leslie was getting creeped out.  
" I didn't do it. Lessie boy ran and I had to follow. It was a coincidence that we got a chance to talk", Jenner answered.  
" Well, we can thank him for that. I thought Salazar would never let me out of his sight. He's a tiny bit too possessive for my taste", Electra said to him.  
" He has many sides to him", Jenner tilted his head.  
They got closer. Electra began to say words that meant nothing to Leslie. Jenner answered in the same language. Leslie understood what it was.  
" Oh my! Beast witches' language sounds even more terrifying than I thought. No wonder Luna and Eclipse lost the fight.  
Electra isn't a Legend. She isn't an Elder. She is a beast witch", Leslie gasped.  
" Nice work! You are a real Sherlock", Jenner chuckled sarcastically.  
Electra changed her language to english again.  
" I haven't met another beast witch in years. It has been a long time since we last met, dear brother", Electra said to Jenner.  
" Wait! Brother? I have a bad feeling about this", Leslie thought.

" Your new body looks really good on you, sister. That hair is just like your original hair. But that snout doesn't go with the rest of your body", Jenner told her.  
" Wolves do tend to have snouts. The animatronics can't tolerate a wolf without one. And I had to become a wolf, so Salazar would like my body.  
Cute faces and other discusting things have been very useful as well", Electra explained.  
Jenner chuckled and Electra giggled.  
" These pathetic fools will fall for anything. He thinks father can't see him, but the spy is closer than he can even imagine", Jenner nodded.  
Electra and Jenner began to walk towards the factory. They didn't hurry. The beast witch siblings had a lot to talk about.  
" I never thought you'd be someone's girlfriend. I thought you hated animatronics", Jenner chuckled.  
" They are not that bad. Salazar is pretty much the only one, who I have to obey. He is mine. I kinda like him", Electra admitted.  
" You love him? If he doesn't betray us, you can live with him for the rest of your life", Jenner suggested.  
" I want to! Everyone else can die, but he is my husband. I will tell dad and Black to keep him", Electra looked at the stars.  
" But there is something wrong, right?", Jenner assumed.  
" A problem, that has two names. Luna and Eclipse! I can feel it in him. He loves Luna!  
He is cruel and heartless, but that mutt is changing him", Electra said angrily and shivered.  
" If Salazar betrays you, you are able to kill him. Unless you can't do that! Unless you are too emotional", Jenner said.  
" I'm a beast witch! Of course I can kill him. I am not attached to him like that wolf was attached to you", Electra glanced at Jenner.  
" Storm Jr.? She is dead! I saw how the Sorcerer killed her. He tore her to pieces. That little singer isn't a problem anymore", Jenner told Electra.  
Leslie listened to that with pain in his heart.  
" I killed Storm Jr? But, I spoke to her. Thank god, Jenner thinks she's dead", Leslie thought.  
" Love is a wicked thing. I suggest you leave Salazar be. Pretend to be his slave for now. After we rule the world, kill him", Jenner recommended.  
" You are right. Animatronics are foolish and they all need to die", Electra nodded determinedly.  
Jenner was pleased to hear that.  
" The Legends are just tools to beast witches. This is a good example of how heartless and arrogant beast witches really are", Leslie thought.  
" Jenner! I know about this and I can tell the Legends that you will kill them", Leslie shouted to him.  
Jenner laughed.  
" What's so funny?", Electra asked.  
" Leslie thinks he can tell Salazar the truth about the two of us", Jenner explained.  
Electra laughed as well.  
" They will never believe you! Animatronics are just that stupid. It will be a waste of your time", Electra said to Leslie.  
" You heard that?", Jenner asked Leslie.  
" How could I not?", Leslie sighed angrily.

The factory was up ahead. Salazar was waiting at the entrance.  
" About time! You have to be faster next time, Electra", Salazar growled to her.  
" He was faster than I thought. I'm sorry, baby", Electra leaned into him.  
They walked inside. Jenner smiled at them.  
" She is so good", he said to Leslie.  
They went back to their tents.  
" I hope we won't face another nightmare tonight", Salazar stared into Jenner's eyes.  
" Lessie boy does it. I have no control over it. I just have to get rid of him and then the nightmares will stop", Jenner said to him.  
" Perhaps I could calm him down a bit. Children like to sleep with teddy bears. I could help Leslie sleep", Electra suggested.  
" Okay! When Leslie falls asleep, come back", Salazar said to her.  
" Did she call me a child? My beard is starting to grow!", Leslie got little bit offended.  
" It helps you to sleep. And it gives us some time to share our energies", Jenner laughed.  
Electra went inside the tent and Jenner followed her. Electra pushed the pile of clothes to the side and lay down next to Leslie's matress.  
" Time to go to sleep", Electra said.  
She wanted Salazar to hear it. Jenner lay down next to her.  
" Good night. The sandman is coming", Electra touched his face.  
" I hope she won't spend the entire night in here. Your sister is a brutal murderer", Leslie said to Jenner.  
" Lessie boy wishes you'd go away. He doesn't understand the beauty behind your eyes", Jenner told Electra, who smiled grimly.  
" Witches do that sort of thing. They are intolerant and xenophobic", she kissed her brother.  
" And you two are both out of your mind", Leslie added.  
Jenner ignored him.

" Do you still kiss your victims before you kill them?", Jenner asked.  
" I would never stop doing it. It's nice. Just like this", Electra answered and kissed Jenner again. Jenner didn't feel it, but the kiss woke up something.  
The beast witches looked at each other and enjoyed being with one another. Jenner had never felt so good in his life. It felt a little bit too good.  
This wasn't a feeling to feel with your sister. Jenner thought this feeling was Leslie's. It reminded Jenner of Storm Jr. and Leslie's cuddle time.  
" It's just like when Leslie cuddled with that other wolf. They were so in love", Jenner told Electra.  
" And then you killed that damn mutt. Now we can bring him a lot of pain. It's gonna make this perfect", Electra chuckled.  
Leslie didn't comment. Jenner realized that something was wrong.  
" You are..stirring me up. We should stop. Something about this isn't right", Jenner said in the middle of all the kissing.  
Electra understood it wrong.  
" You think it's wrong to cuddle with your sister? Come on. I need your energy. It's like when we were in that house and it was really cold. I want to remember those times", Electra told him.  
Jenner opened his eyes and looked up. Electra was leaning into his shoulder. She didn't see Jenner's condition.  
" It's..not..about.. This body..does..not..", Jenner stuttered.  
Leslie had stopped talking. To Jenner it was a bad sign. He could feel something flow through his legs and up his body.  
It was making its way to the head. The feeling was absurd, but it reminded him of excitement. Except that it was not a good feeling.  
" I haven't seen you in ages. I have missed you and your comforting arms. Allow us to have what we deserve", Electra said, ignorant of what was happening.  
She felt Jenner's hands wrap around her. Jenner laid his hands on her back and slowly they went lower.  
" I don't like that. You could ease your grip a tiny bit though. It does hurt and feel weird", Electra told him.  
Jenner's eyes turned silver and the shocked expression turned into a creepy smile. Electra felt the fingers grasp onto her.  
" Ease it a bit. This is not okay. Leave that to the right girl. Not me", Electra pleaded.  
Her wishes weren't heard. The hands were out of control on her back. She felt uneasy. This was going too far.  
Electra had just wanted to feel the warmth of another beast witch. She hadn't wanted to get excited or anything, so this went way too far.  
Jenner had something wrong with him. Electra rose up and shook her head.  
" I need to leave now. I just wanted to greet you after a long time, but it can wait until you have relaxed. Or until Lessie boy's gone", she said.  
She thought it was about Leslie too. Electra opened her eyes and saw the silver eyes in front of her.  
" No! We can't wait!", the Sorcerer said with the big smile on his face.  
Suddenly he pulled Electra to the ground and passionately kissed her. She couldn't do anything to stop him.  
" I lost the mood. Can I leave? I would like to", Electra tried to talk her way out of it.  
" We never asked your opinion. We want every bite of you", the Sorcerer said with the creepiest tone in the world.  
He rolled to the side and got on top of Electra.  
" We love you! Come forward with no fear. We can love all night", he said and kissed her again.  
That choice of words made her uncomfortable. Electra knew she couldn't fight back. That would risk everything.  
She glanced at the expression on the Sorcerer's face. She had seen that face only once.  
Springlock tortured her victims with that expression on her face. It wanted to love and it wanted to touch.  
He wasn't in love. He wasn't even randy. That was pure craziness. Electra had gone to the tent with a madman.  
" Jenner, stop! I can't breathe", Electra coughed.  
The Sorcerer wouldn't stop kissing her.  
" We want you. Kiss us. We want to touch", the Sorcerer smiled.

Salazar heard the noises.  
" Are they fighting in there or what? Something is wrong", he thought.  
Salazar walked out of his tent and went to Leslie's tent. He peeked in and became infuriated.  
" What do you think you are doing? Get your hands off my lady", Salazar grabbed the Sorcerer from behind.  
He turned around and hit Salazar, who flew back. The Sorcerer walked out of the tent.  
Electra got enough time to get out of the tent behind the Sorcerer's back.  
" You?", Salazar said as he saw the eyes.  
The Sorcerer's mood changed in a second. His expression and tone changed.  
" Did you dare to hit us? Was that a friendly act?", the Sorcerer asked angrily.  
" You were kissing my bride and she didn't want it. You should be the one ashamed of yourself. You have no permission to touch her", Salazar said to him.  
" You dare to talk to us like that? We do what we want and there nothing you can do about it.  
Don't forget who you are and who we are", the Sorcerer shouted.  
Salazar saw pictures of him being torn to pieces. He fell to the floor and moaned.  
" We are the Sorcerer. You are a body. A weak walking corpse and nothing more", the Sorcerer said angrily and went back to the tent.  
Electra rushed to help Salazar.  
" I got too close. Sorry, Salazar", she apologized.  
" Just what did you expect to happen? You never know how dangerous he can be or how he will react", Salazar raged.  
" I just petted him. Then he grasped me and kissed me. I had no idea that was possible", Electra told with an innocent face.  
Her cute face worked again. Salazar calmed down.  
" Just don't do that again. We should be more careful with him. Or he should try to control his emotions", Salazar said as Electa helped him up.  
They went back to their tent.  
" Are you okay? You look sad", Electra asked Salazar.  
" I just saw a discusting thing. A human and an animatronic together. I hope this was the last disturbing thing we see", Salazar explained.  
" It was. I promise. I will not touch Jenner again", Electra promised.  
" Good! Your love is mine and no one else is allowed to have it", Salazar looked into her eyes.  
" My love is yours and your soul is mine", Electra thought.  
She hid it from Salazar.  
" Can we sleep now?", she asked.  
" Till morning. We won't response to Leslie's nightmares. Jenner can take care of everything himself", Salazar grunted.  
Electra lay down next to him and they went into sleep mode.

Farewell: I know what I just did. Some of you closed your eyes, didn't you? Sorry. Tried to make it less disturbing. Believe me!  
There is a reason for the Sorcerer to do that. Actually! Pay attention to the Sorcerer's behaviour.  
It gives you clues about who he is and how he works. Anyway! Stay safe and remember that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	23. A magical friend

Greeting: Stretch your arms! Shake your feet! Lots of writing for me and some reading for you. Hope you like this chapter. This chapter will be a lot calmer than the last one.

( Storm Jr. and Leslie)

They were really glad to hear each other again. Storm Jr. was tired of lying on the table and Leslie wasn't feeling any better.  
They were talking about stuff and explaining things to one another. Leslie told Storm Jr. how Salazar had beaten him up.  
The funny thing was that Leslie wasn't inside his tent. The Sorcerer was in control and Jenner had vanished again.  
" Where does he go? Does he not like the Sorcerer?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Perhaps not! It's all better for me", Leslie answered.  
The Sorcerer couldn't hear them or did not care. Whoever was helping them, was even more powerful than him.  
Storm Jr. couldn't simply care less about any of the mysteries. Leslie was everything she could think of.  
" Are you alright in there? You do not sound very happy. Did those mean wolves hurt you badly?", she asked.  
" Wolves didn't hurt me! It was just that one time. It's not about them. It's still about me", Leslie answered.  
" You have seen how cruel the Legends are, haven't you? Do the slaves make you sad?", Storm Jr. guessed.  
" I have seen it many times. I comfort myself by thinking that you guys will save them", Leslie told her.  
" So, what's the matter then?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Are you sure you want to know? It's shocking", Leslie warned her.  
" Tell it! What secrets have you seen?", Storm Jr. begged for him to tell.  
" Last night, I woke up, because of a nightmare. I have seen those a lot recently. I ran into the forest and Electra came after me", Leslie told her.  
" And what happened then?", Storm Jr. asked excitedly.  
" Jenner took me over when Electra jumped down from a tree and then I realized why Luna lost to Electra", Leslie said.  
" That Legend is the only enemy, who scares Luna", Storm Jr. sighed.  
" Electra is not a Legend. That wolf you see is just a body. Her disguise! Electra is actually Jenner's sister", Leslie told her.  
Storm Jr. started to laugh. She thought it was a joke.  
" That's funny! That was a good one", she laughed.  
" I'm not joking", Leslie said seriously.  
" What? You mean what you said? But, how? Marionette would have recognized her immediately.  
That can't be possible! Are you absolutely sure?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Jenner called her sister and she called him, brother", Leslie explained.  
" If things really are that bad...oh my god! Electra is a beast witch. Do the Legends know?", Storm Jr. wanted to know more.  
" They don't. Salazar is aware of spies, but Electra is too close to him. She is using love to fool him", Leslie told her.  
" I know the power of love. Everyone in here needs to know about it. I need to tell them", Storm Jr. said.  
She did not tell Leslie that she was too scared to tell everyone.  
" You do that. Sooner they know it the better", he said to her.

" Anyway, how have you been? Jenner told me what happened to you. I'm so sorry about it", Leslie moved on.  
" You had no control over yourself. I might be wounded, but I'm still alive", Storm Jr. comforted him.  
" Exactly how bad are your wounds?", Leslie asked.  
" For now, my jaw is attached to the ceiling with strings. My legs don't work. I am like a patient in the intensive care unit", Storm Jr. described.  
" I wish I could come there and heal you. I have started to find new powers with each nightmare. I could heal you instantly", Leslie sighed.  
" Powers with each nightmare? What is that suppose to mean?", Storm Jr. wondered.  
" Everytime I see a nightmare, my powers get stronger. So does the Sorcerer.  
Also, I have a feeling this nightmare I'm having might be the same dream that was tormenting my mother for twenty years", Leslie explained.  
Storm Jr. took it in. She became worried.  
" What happens in your nightmares? Is it bad?", she asked.  
" I wouldn't call it a nightmare, if it weren't. I see Black the cat chasing me", Leslie told her.  
" The Black the cat? The Elder master?", Storm Jr. asked in shock.  
" He is the only cat called Black. And man, is he tall! He chases me, your father's torn up body grabs my leg and Black kills me.  
That's how it goes every single time. There are some changes, but they are insignificant", Leslie explained.  
" So, what's different?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Nothing big! Sometimes I see Nadia on the ground, dead. Sometimes she is not there. Bonnie pays me a visit every now and then.  
She is running at me while Black impales me with his sword", Leslie explained.  
" That must mean something, right? It might be something like two possible futures coming to the same dream.  
If it's the dream Delilah saw, it is about the future, right?", Storm Jr. said.  
" Not a bad idea! I have become a seer. Great! Now I can watch myself die every night", Leslie said sarcastically.  
" Hey! At least death won't feel so bad when it comes", Storm Jr. pointed out optimistically.  
" I would prefer the future, where I don't get murdered. Getting killed sucks", Leslie chuckled.  
" It's not that bad. I got torn apart, but it didn't hurt. I just saw your silver eyes and then I just died. It's fast", Storm Jr. described.

They kept on chatting about other things that had happened to them.  
" Well, that was good news! Electra had it coming. That's what you get for messing with the Sorcerer", Storm Jr. commented Leslie's story.  
" Electra seemed to be fine the other day. She is like nothing had happened. Did it really even happen? I did not see it.  
I just heard how Jenner apologized for it. I heard the Sorcerer was wild in there. His actions just don't make any sense", Leslie told Storm Jr.  
" That's what makes him a bad enemy. Why do the creepy ones get the real powers?", Storm Jr. wondered.  
" I have cool powers. Do you think I'm creepy?", Leslie joked.  
" No! The Sorcerer is creepy. Electra is creepy. The Elder masters are creepy", Storm Jr. listed.  
" Creepy is one way of defining the Sorcerer. He never looks at anyone. Everyone's just air to him.  
The normal animatronics are afraid and for a good reason. You know, you are famous around here, Storm Jr.  
They think you are dead. I am the witch, who killed his girlfriend", Leslie told her.  
" What if I am a ghost? I have been lying to you all this time", Storm Jr. said.  
" Really?", Leslie asked.  
" No! I'm just messing with you", Storm Jr. giggled.  
" Let's hope it stays that way. I wouldn't want to get any sadder than this. Only ones, who give me comfort are Springtrap and you", Leslie said.  
" Springtrap? Have you spoken to him?", Storm Jr. asked.  
Leslie stayed silent for a few seconds.  
" I can see him in one room. It's way up. In here, everyone can see everyone. This place is strangely open. Of course the others don't interest me.  
Springtrap is the only one in here who knows how I feel", Leslie answered sadly.  
" You two need to be saved as soon as possible. You know you can tell me if they are hurting you. I can stand the truth", Storm Jr. told him.  
" I never said you couldn't. I have told you everything. There's no reason for me to lie to you. And lying to such a cute wolf would feel bad", Leslie said to her.  
" Aww! Thanks. I think you are cute too. My adorable little witch", Storm Jr. said caringly.  
" Funny you said that. My mother used to call me her adorable little witch when I was younger.  
The wolves in here are not agreeing with you though. I can see their faces through the Sorcerer's eyes", Leslie told Storm Jr.  
" What do you see? Are they scared? Time for them to taste the sweet flavour of fear", Storm Jr. said angrily.  
" The Sorcerer just glanced at them a little and they backed off against the wall. It would make me feel good, if I wasn't just as scared as them", Leslie chuckled.

He was seeing the corridor and the outside world. Elder wolves passed him by and nodded to him politely.  
" Baron and Okami's attitudes have changed quite a lot after we moved here. Maybe they just needed time to get used ot me", Leslie said.  
" What?", Storm Jr. asked confusedly.  
" Just thinking out loud. They walked by and seemed to be okay with me. The Sorcerer did nothing, but he looked at them!  
That's something at least", Leslie explained to her.  
" They know that the Sorcerer won't kill them as long as they don't seem threatening", Storm Jr. suggested.  
" Something like that! And the Sorcerer couldn't care less! That's a working relationship too, I guess", Leslie laughed.  
" Anything else? I would like to hear more", Storm Jr. giggled.  
" Why? Are you so bored that even this nonsense is interesting?", Leslie asked, laughing.  
" No! I just like to hear your voice. When you are talking you might as well be petting me with your soft paws", Storm Jr. answered.  
" Paws? Did you mean hands or am I an animal to you?", Leslie asked, jokingly.  
" You can be anything. Paws or hands don't matter when it's about you. I love you", Storm Jr. giggled.  
" I love you too. We both know it anyway. Was paws suppose to make it cuter?", Leslie asked.  
" I don't know. Bonnie told me to think about good things instead of bad things, that could be considered my fault.  
Cute words make me smile, so it helps. If my grinning can be called smiling", Storm Jr. answered.  
" It doesn't hurt, does it?", Leslie asked.  
" Smiling? A bit! My cheeks feel like they are about to fall off, but it could be worse", Storm Jr. described her state.  
" Can't Mike do anything to make you feel more comfortable?", Leslie asked, worried.  
" They say your powers are the only thing that are able to save me. It works, because without you I don't want to live anyway", Storm Jr. answered.  
" Another good reason for me to get out of here. Please tell Marionette and the guys to hurry!", Leslie pleaded.  
" They are doing the best they can. The problem is that there's nothing to trace you with. Luna and Faith are out all the time, I think.  
They are looking for signs", Storm Jr. explained.  
" We are in the middle of the forest. I see animals walking by. It's far away from all civilization", Leslie described.  
" Thanks! That helped a lot. There's only like one billion square miles of forest to explore", Storm Jr. thanked sarcastically.  
" It's a factory. There aren't many factories in the forest", Leslie pointed out.

" We should stop. It's been too long. I'll tell them everything you said. I will keep you up to date with what we have found", Storm Jr. promised.  
" Good! Send my regards to Shadow. I miss him. I miss all of you. Bye!", Leslie said.  
" Bye! We love you", Storm Jr. said.  
She came back to the real world where she was all by herself. She sighed and glanced at the makeshift solution that was holding her together.  
" Back to being a vegetable. Someone should come soon", she thought.  
" I'm here for you. Nothing can harm you in here", a woman next to her, said.  
Storm Jr. gasped and tried to back off, but the strings were holding her in place.  
" Get away from me!", she shouted.  
The woman came closer and wrapped her fingers around Storm Jr.'s face. She tried to shake them off until she realized that there was nothing to shake off.  
The woman had disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. Storm Jr. closed her eyes and tried to forget what she had seen.  
Luckily the straps, holding her arms had been removed. She covered her face with her arms.  
" I'm sane! I'm sane! You are fine, Storm. It was nothing. You are not out of your mind", she repeated to herself.  
" I can't talk to you, if you don't allow me. Let me in, Storm Jr. Please", the woman said to her.  
Storm Jr. didn't open her eyes. She kept them closed. The woman tried to move her arms out of the way.  
" Let me go, freak!", she screamed in fear.  
" Storm Jr. Storm Jr.! It's just me!", Shadow's friendly voice told her.  
Storm Jr. opened her eyes and saw the grey fox staring at her worriedly.  
" Shh! Everything's fine. Nothing is here to harm you. Just breathe", Shadow put his hand on her forehead.

" Am I crazy, Shadow? Does this world exist?", she asked when she had calmed down.  
" Of course it does. You are just in shock and you are worried. We all miss Leslie, but you miss him more than anyone", Shadow told her.  
She knew that she was suppose to tell Shadow about her and Leslie, but she couldn't.  
" I guess you are right. I just want to kiss him again and feel his skin against my fur", Storm Jr. said.  
" He is truly something. His body is warm and comforting. I have slept next to him for years.  
Leslie gets older, but his touch is always as soft as before", Shadow nodded.  
" He has the softest skin on earth", Storm Jr. told him.  
" It all comes from Ornica! His previous self had soft skin too. I think his soul changes his body", Shadow said to Storm Jr.  
" He is so far away, but so close at the same time. Because of that, I'm seeing things", Storm Jr. whispered.  
" What are you talking about? Are your circuits burnt or something?", Shadow asked.  
" I guess so! This woman keeps hunting me. I see her everywhere. It's like she is looking at me all the time", Storm Jr. answered.  
Shadow rubbed his own forehead and shrugged.  
" Maybe you are just miserable. You have a feeling that you need to do something. I get it sometimes.  
All you can do is to stay here and wait", Shadow sighed.  
" Let's check your temprature. A hot core might be causing something inside you", he suggested.  
Storm Jr. nodded carefully not to cause pain. Shadow went outside her field of view. She heard a lot of grunting and some banging.  
Shadow dropped something on his toes. Storm Jr. waited for some time. Shadow came back with a thermometer.  
He shook it and checked that it was working.  
" It should be around 109 digrees fahrenheit or lower. If your temprature is higher than that, we have to cool you down", Shadow explained.  
Storm Jr. nodded again. She wanted to stay silent for a while. Her throat was still sore.  
The whole body was acheing and a painkiller was not gonna be helpful to an animatronic.  
Shadow stuck the thermometer into her mouth and placed his hand on her forehead.  
" You seem hot, but not hotter than usual. Animatronic fever? I didn't know we could have that.  
If you were a human, you would be in danger", Shadow muttered.  
Storm Jr. nodded. Shadow waited and looked at her comfortingly.

A few minutes passed and Shadow took the thermometer out of her mouth.  
" How is it?", Storm Jr. asked.  
Shadow shook his head and sighed.  
" Is it that bad?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" No! Your temprature is normal. I thought I could proof you that you aren't crazy", Shadow explained.  
" If I'm crazy, at least I'm cared for", Storm Jr. looked at him.  
" Those roses are truly beautiful. A sight for sore eyes.  
Willa could have petted you for hours, but Mike was afraid that she might hurt you", Shadow glanced at the roses.  
" Willa would never hurt me. She is my sister", Storm Jr. looked sad.  
" Not intentionally! You are held together by strings and duct tape.  
Willa could have rested her head on your chest and you would have fallen apart", Shadow explained.  
" That's a bit too much, isn't it", Storm Jr. looked at him weirdly.  
" Yeah! That sounded better in my head. Sorry for that. I didn't want to insult your strength", Shadow nodded.  
" It's fine! I'm fragile right now, but I have you in here with me. It's nice to know that you guys think of me", Storm Jr. smiled.

" Me? I'm not here to comfort you or keep you company. I totally forgot my original reason to come here", Shadow said.  
" What was it? Is there something I'm suppose to know?", Storm Jr. asked curiously.  
" You see, I was playing with Scarlett and Eclipse down in the basement. Our game of chess was at its end.  
I was going to win of course! Then Faith just came in and blew our board all over the place", Shadow told her.  
" And?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Luna was panting and smiling at us. Her hair was a mess. She had flown to us at a high speed. You know why?  
She had seen a sign of life in the middle of nowhere. There was an actual camp in the forest", Shadow smiled at her.  
" Why are you interested in campers? A tent isn't a sign of the Legends. You should be looking for Leslie", she said.  
" It's not a tent! It's a huge cave. Luna saw some wolves nearby. Animatronics!  
The Legends have to be living in there. Luna is sure they all could hide in there.  
It seems to be deep enough to inhabit every single wolf and slave", Shadow explained.  
Storm Jr. knew it could not be the right place. Leslie had told her something else. On the other hand, she was going crazy.  
Insanity would explain the weird things that had happened. She couldn't tell anyone about Leslie. It was too crazy sounding.  
" That sounds good. You should definitely check it out. If you find nothing, at least you'll get some fresh air", Storm Jr. nodded.  
" That's exactly what Eclipse said! He likes forests. I am going to go if he goes. Scarlett and Fang want to check it out with us.  
We need a couple of good fighters in case we are attacked", Shadow told her.  
" So, there will be five of you? Plus Faith. You wouldn't stand a chance against the army of wolves", Storm Jr. felt uneasy.  
" Nadia is coming. She is blind, but it doesn't stop her. Golden freddy is worried about Springtrap.  
He is as easy to leave out as it is to stop the night from coming. We can go and flee at will. Seven animatronics are able to do that, don't you think?", Shadow asked.  
" You might survive. Good luck to all of you", Storm Jr. sounded optimistic.  
" We don't need luck...or maybe a bit. I hope Leslie is having a midday nap or something. He has the full power of The joy of creation", Shadow realized.  
" I'll pray for you. Be careful and take care", Storm Jr. said to him.  
" Take care, sweetheart. Your boyfriend is almost with us. We will get him back", Shadow promised.  
" I don't doubt you. With enough courage and love you can do anything", Storm Jr. told him.  
" That phrase comes from Leslie, doesn't it?", Shadow chuckled.  
" He whispered that into my ear when he hugged me on our date", Storm Jr. answered.  
" He learned aphorisms and stuff from his mother. I can almost hear Delilah say that", Shadow laughed.  
Storm Jr. nodded and watched him leave.  
" Now they have found Leslie. Good! Then I can find out, if I am nuts", she thought.  
" You aren't crazy, Storm Jr. You are just special", a feminine voice said in the room.  
" Oh god damn. Here I go again", Storm Jr. sighed.  
" Stop blocking me out. We can talk if you just listen to me. Let the comfort and softness flow through your veins", the woman told her.  
Storm Jr. found it to be a relaxing idea, so she tried it.  
" That's my girl. Emotions are powerful", the woman said behind Storm Jr.  
The place was normal and nothing changed. Someone walked into her field of view.  
Storm Jr. saw the woman clearly for the first time. She was astonishing in her beautiful skirt and old clothes.  
" Who the heck are you?", Storm Jr. asked the woman.  
" I am dead. I am alive. I am what you love the most and I'm his protector. Actually the protector of both of you", the woman said, smiling happily.  
" Ornica the witch?", Storm Jr.'s eyes widened in shock.

Farewell: I'm gonna make one more chapter about Storm Jr. and Leslie stuff.  
Then we go with Luna and friends to the forest and finally meet our mysterious archer. Till then: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	24. The hidden feelings

Greeting: There was nothing the Sorcerer related in the last chapter. This one will. Enjoy, guys!

( The Sorcerer and Jenner)

" What are you saying? I did not get that", Jenner said confusedly.  
He had to speak to the new master of the body every now and then. Jenner was really angry, because he wanted to have all the powers already.  
They were unprotected and he could almost touch them with his mind. It was like a crown inside a showcase.  
Everyone was able to see it and breaking the glass would have been easy. If anyone actually did it, the guards would get them.  
Jenner felt the powers calling him. The Sorcerer was a wall between him and the way to rule the world.  
The Sorcerer was in Salazar and Electra's room, standing on the edge.  
" We want to be alone. There are too many wolves in here. They are scary", the Sorcerer muttered.  
He sounded like a baby.  
" There is nothing be afraid of. They are weaklings remember? What is wrong with you?", Jenner asked.  
The Sorcerer took a step back and turned around. There was a wolf in front of Salazar's tent. He glanced at the Sorcerer carefully.  
The Sorcerer could feel fear in the air. It went inside him and released adrenaline into him. The wolf saw sweat on his face.  
The Sorcerer was looking into his eyes, but something in that look made the wolf sad. The Sorcerer didn't show any signs of aggression or hostility.  
He looked scared and his arms were shaking.  
" What? Get the hold of yourself! Let's not be afraid of weaklings. We can kill them all with a snap of our fingers", Jenner said angrily.  
" We don't mean to be scared, but everything is so hostile in here", the Sorcerer said in a scared tone.  
The wolf felt apprehensive. The Sorcerer was staring into his eyes and waiting for something.  
The wolf simply wasn't able to keep his mouth shut any longer.  
" Is everything okay? Do you need something?", he asked politely.  
The Sorcerer didn't answer.  
" Do something. Don't just stand there. What is wrong with you? What kind of paralysis is this?", Jenner asked in panic.  
" Go away! We need to be alone like we said", the Sorcerer said to Jenner.  
A huge burst of energy knocked Jenner out. The wolf did not know if he should ignore the Sorcerer or run away. Both were paralysed by fear.  
They were just staring at each other.  
" Salazar!", Baron walked through the door into the room.  
He saw the wolf and the Sorcerer.  
" Hello, sir", the wolf greeted.  
" Where is Salazar? I need to speak with him", Baron asked.  
The Sorcerer was so far away from the wolf that Baron didn't notice that he was staring at the wolf. Baron walked to the wolf.  
At this point the Sorcerer began to back away from them. The wolf peered over Baron's shoulder.  
" Hey! Are you even paying attention? If you don't want to become a slave, stop that and listen to me", Baron said angrily.  
" The witch is acting weird, sir. He has been staring at me for a minute now", the wolf explained, whispering.  
Baron glanced at the Sorcerer. Suddenly, the Sorcerer got a panic attack of some sorts. He gasped and ran out of the room.  
" Problem fixed! Now look at me when I'm talking to you", Baron commanded the wolf.

The Sorcerer kept on running through the halls. Animatronics jumped when they saw him running past them.  
The silver eyes gazed at the animatronics in fear. It was like his entire personality had changed in just a minute.  
The previous weaklings now looked like monsters. Huge animals with big feet. Wolves, foxes, cats and rabbits looked after him as he ran past them.  
He ran up the stairs and pushed animatronics out of the way. He wanted to find a calming place to rest in.  
The Sorcerer ran into a small room that seemed calm enough.  
There seemed to be no one in there. He smashed the door shut behind him. He was panting, but the silence felt nice and it was calming him down.  
All the big, huge monsters were far behind. The room was smaller than most rooms in the building. It was exactly what the Sorcerer had been looking for.  
There was a small mattress in the corner and oil splatters next to it. The room was sad looking and surprisingly empty.  
" Are you lost?", someone asked.  
The Sorcerer turned around quickly and raised his fists.  
" Whoa. Easy there. I won't hurt you", a golden bunny said with a soft voice.  
The Sorcerer put his arms down. It was Springtrap's room. Springtrap had not been told anything, so he had no idea, how dangerous this silver eyed guest was.  
" You are him! The boy they caught. I'm sorry for what they've done to you. I'm not like them! You don't have to panic. I won't harm you", Springtrap promised.  
His innocent face and sad expression were really calming.  
" Who are you?", the Sorcerer asked.  
" I'm just a bunny. My name's Springtrap. Like when flowers grow in spring. I trap the feeling of that season inside me.  
That's where my name comes from", Springtrap told the Sorcerer.  
It was incredible that he still remembered it. He had been telling this explanation to the kids back at Fredbear's. It worked with the Sorcerer too.  
Springtrap got his trust really fast. The Sorcerer walked close to him and knelt down in front of him.  
" And what might your name be, little guy?", Springtrap asked.  
He treated the Sorcerer like a scared child, because he had never been into prejudices.  
He didn't base the way he treated people on their age or gender.  
Springtrap saw that the Sorcerer was sad and afraid, so he treated the Sorcerer like a scared person.  
There couldn't have been a better way to treat him right then.  
Springtrap was being kind to the most dangerous being the world had ever seen, but it worked better than anything.  
" Our name is the Sorcerer. There is no reason for that", the Sorcerer answered Springtrap.  
" That is a really nice name. I like it. Do you have any other names?", Springtrap smiled at him.  
" We have forgotten all of them. None of us are able to remember every single one", the Sorcerer explained sadly.  
" It's alright. Remembering is hard. Even if there are multiple people doing it", Springtrap comforted him.

Fritz was awake inside Springtrap's mind and he had a different way of approaching the Sorcerer.  
" So many names that he can't even remember them all? Multiple people? Just so you know, Springtrap. I'm not liking this one bit", Fritz warned him.  
" He is afraid, Fritz! It doesn't matter who he is. We can't just leave him alone. We don't do that. And just look at his face!  
How could this innocent, poor guy hurt us?", Springtrap said to him.  
" I have another guy inside me too. I know that it is confusing and terrifying", Springtrap said to the Sorcerer.  
" You know how it feels like? The world is such a big and scary place", the Sorcerer told him.  
" Please tell him to go away. I feel like I'm haunted", Fritz pleaded.  
Springtrap laid his hand on the Sorcerer's shoulder.  
" You seem like you have been through a lot. You know what always helps me? A friend to be with", Springtrap told him.  
" We had a couple of friends. Most of them are dead", the Sorcerer told Springtrap.  
" Oh my! I'm so sorry. Come here, you poor little guy", Springtrap wrapped his arms around the Sorcerer comfortingly.  
" No! No! And again, no! Don't do it!", Fritz panicked.  
Springtrap gave the Sorcerer a big hug. The Sorcerer pressed his cheek against Springtrap's chest.  
" Oh please! No! Get him off our lap! Like right now! He is so gonna kill us", Fritz panicked.  
" Everything's okay. I'm right here with you. Nobody will hurt you anymore. There is no reason for you to be afraid or sad.  
I'm your best friend", Springtrap comforted the Sorcerer.  
Fritz was almost crying inside his mind.  
" Why did you have to be a pizzeria mascot? Why did you have to so sensitive to sadness? Stop it, Springtrap. I'm begging you.  
Now is not the time to get cuddly", Fritz begged.  
" You have been hurt too. We can see your pain and agony. Those creatures out there are cruel, so cruel", the Sorcerer said sadly.  
" They are. But they just want to be happy like we do. They just don't know how to be happy in a way that it doesn't hurt others", Springtrap explained.  
The door opened and Springlock was about to walk in. She had a smile on her face and a whip in her left hand.  
She was going to have fun with Springtrap, but then she changed her mind.  
She saw Springtrap and the Sorcerer. Springlock looked at them and got scared when the silver eyes glanced at her.  
She closed the door and ran to Fredbear. Springtrap didn't notice anything. The Sorcerer continued hugging him.

" Elders, Legends! Scarlett! Someone take this thing off me", Fritz shouted.  
" Scarlett?", the Sorcerer raised his head and looked into Springtrap's eyes.  
" Okay! He heard me. That's not terrifying or creepy at all", Fritz said sarcastically.  
" What did you say about Scarlett?", the Sorcerer asked.  
" I didn't say anything. It was just my friend. The one, who lives inside me. Fritz is scared of you. It will pass.  
Just give him some time to get used to you", Springtrap smiled at the Sorcerer.  
" But, he said something about Scarlett? What did he mean?", the Sorcerer's expression became serious.  
Springtrap stayed quiet.  
" Scarlett is an Elder wolf, who murdered my daughter! Scarlett carried her into another room and slit her throat open. I was forced to listen to her screams.  
That day, I promised myself that I would tear Scarlett to pieces", Fritz told the story angrily.  
The Sorcerer listened to it calmly.  
" Scarlett the Elder wolf has been in the same room with us. She was telling stupid things, so we taught her to keep her mouth shut", the Sorcerer said angrily.  
Springtrap's eyes widened.  
" Let's all calm down. There is no reason for us to get mad", Springtrap suggested.  
Fritz took him over right after that. Springtrap's white eyes with a black pupil turned into purple eyes with a white pupil.  
" You killed Scarlett? Is that what you are saying, little boy?", Fritz asked and stood up.  
" She survived, but at least we shut her stupid mouth", the Sorcerer answered grinning.  
" Fritz! Calm down. You are making him angry. Stop", Springtrap pleaded.  
" How did it feel like to scare that damn wolf? Did she cry like a baby? That's how I always imagined my revenge to go. First she cries, then she dies", Fritz asked.  
" Her back broke and it felt good.  
We wanted to make sure that she was going to remember it for the rest of her miserable, contemptible, pitiful and short existence", the Sorcerer panted in anger.

Fritz was about to ask more, when the Sorcerer grabbed him by the ears.  
" Let's put an end to this, shall we?", Jenner said as the eyes changed from silver to black.  
He had just woken up and was wrathful to see the Sorcerer with Springtrap. Jenner pushed Fritz against a wall.  
" Who are you? One of those other people?", Fritz asked.  
" I'm Jenner the beast witch. The killer of warriors and the murderer of witches. And you are the infamous Purple guy. Fritz Smith.  
What a pathetic name. I expected you to be a lot bigger", Jenner insulted him.  
" Sorry to disappoint you, but actually I would be sad, if I hadn't disappointed you", Fritz insulted back.  
" Now! Allow me to talk to the guy, who hurt the murderer of my daughter", Fritz commanded.  
" You mean the Sorcerer? He didn't hurt Scarlett on purpose. He is out of his mind like you", Jenner laughed.  
The Sorcerer was always knocked out for a few seconds after the body had been taken from him. Jenner had no fear of making him angry by calling him crazy.  
Fritz tried to kill Jenner, because he hated when someone told him that he was out of his mind. Jenner was too strong, so he gave up.  
" Whatever! He hurt Scarlett, who killed my daughter. That's everything I want to know about him", Fritz stayed strong.  
" I really like how you speak of her like she was the bad guy. Just like if you hadn't killed kids yourself. You are a psycho", Jenner chuckled.  
Fritz tried to kick Jenner, but the leg stopped in the air.  
" Oh! What now? Is your opponent too powerful for you?", Jenner asked mockingly.  
" Stop using your powers and fight like a real witch", Fritz teased him.  
Jenner put him down and dodged the attack. Fritz had been sure that the surprise attack would have worked. Jenner dodged all of his attacks.  
Fritz was pushed against the wall again when Jenner got bored. His hand set ablaze and Fritz stopped in surprise.  
" You see this, little boy. This is one reason not to mess with me.  
There are many more of them and each one is more dangerous than the previous one", Jenner showed Fritz his power.  
Fritz had run out of breath. Springtrap was relieved when he got the control over his body. The purple eyes turned white.  
" He was a fool. He didn't mean it. Just let go of us. It hurts", Springtrap begged.  
" It should, you stupid cuddle bunny. And you know what? I can make it hurt even more", Jenner told Springtrap.  
He brought the flame closer to Springtrap's face. Fritz and Springtrap both moaned in pain. It felt like a nuclear explosion had hit them.  
The pain was straight from Hell.  
" It hurts! Please, stop. I'll do anything! You want me to leave the Sorcerer alone? You want me to apologize? I'll do anything you say", Springtrap begged in pain.  
Jenner smiled at him and pulled the flame away from his face.  
" Just know that I'm not messing around! And neither is he", Jenner told the moaning Springtrap.

Meanwhile, Springlock had ran to Fredbear and told him to follow her. Fredbear, Springlock and some blue bunny with a hat came to the room.  
" Jenner? Is everything alright? Springlock told me that something was wrong", Fredbear asked.  
The black eyes glanced at him.  
" Your weakling was playing with the Sorcerer. This pathetic excuse for an animatronic dared to touch me. Discusting!", Jenner spat to the floor.  
" I didn't...know. Sorry...Fred", Springtrap stuttered.  
" Let him go. We don't want him to die. He is Springlock's property and I don't want her to get sad", Fredbear told Jenner.  
He let go of Springtrap, who fell to the floor. Springtrap curved into a tiny ball and backed off into a corner.  
" Good thing it didn't get worse. I was afraid that the Sorcerer would kill him", Springlock said, relieved.  
Jenner sighed and let go of the body. The black in his eyes was drained away back into his eyelids.  
It revealed Leslie's beautiful eyes that looked around confusedly. He realized that he was the controller of the body again.  
Fredbear ignored him and walked to Springtrap. He grabbed the golden bunny by the shoulders and pulled Springtrap close to his face.  
" You! Exactly, what were you thinking when you allowed the witch to get in?", Fredbear asked angrily.  
" Fred. I didn't. He just ran in like the Devil was on his tail. I couldn't leave him be. It was so sad", Springtrap explained.  
" Do I look like I give a damn about how sad it was? How many times have I told you to stay away from him? He is not your business.  
There is no reason why you should be with him", Fredbear looked like he could tear Springtrap apart any second.  
" Leave him be!", Leslie walked forward.  
" What did you say?", Fredbear turned around angrily.  
" Back away, kid! This doesn't belong to you", the blue bunny suggested by the door.  
" You shut up", Springlock snapped at him and shoved the bunny.  
" You heard me, Fred! Back away from him! He hasn't done anything to you. He gave himself to you and your rapist girlfriend.  
Without a fight! Is this how you treat an animatronic, who has always been nice to you?", Leslie shouted.  
Fredbear was infuriated by Leslie's confrontation.  
" I treat him exactly how I want to treat him! And you can't stop me. Just like your father", Fredbear told him.  
The blue bunny was trying to get between them, but Springlock's arm was in the way.  
" Maybe I can't, but at least I have the right to tell you how wrong this is! Even you can't stop that.  
Goldie told me that he was the nicest animatronic in the world. I'm so angry to see him being treated like garbage.  
He is not a toy or an object!", Leslie shouted.  
He knew that Fredbear could push him away or do something horrible, but he wasn't in danger.  
The blue bunny was scared, because he knew where this was heading. The end was near.  
The Sorcerer could come out any moment and protect Leslie in the fight.  
As long as Fredbear could keep his cool, eveything would be okay. But, the bunny saw that Fredbear would lose his temper faster than light.  
Fredbear was face to face with Leslie.

" Let me tell you who is in control here, young fella. You might be in your body with the leader of our son, but you are not my leader.  
So stand down", Fredbear commanded.  
" As long as you keep treating your old friend like some sort of lifeless object, I will never stand down", Leslie said defiantly.  
The bunny had no other choice than to push Springlock out of the way. She hit her head against the wall and grunted.  
Fredbear was ready to strike Leslie down. The silverness was beginning to lurk into Leslie's eyes.  
The blue bunny rushed to the middle and put his hands in front of Fredbear's chest.  
" Stop! This is not the right thing to do", the bunny said looking at Fredbear.  
The silverness went back into Leslie's eyelids. He bunny gestured him to calm down. He did the same thing to Fredbear.  
" Fighting is useless", the bunny said.  
" Get your hand off my chest. You are not above me", Fredbear commanded.  
" Sir. I'm just trying to help you. The witch is the reincarnation of Ornica. She was an outspoken witch too.  
We should understand him", the bunny looked at him respectfully.  
" Ornica is just a name to you. You do not know anything about her. Her story. What she has done", Fredbear told the bunny.  
" I have heard some things about her. And I say that this is a bad idea", the bunny was serious.  
Fredbear backed away and the bunny took his hand off Fredbear's chest.  
" Remember whose side you are on. Don't try to protect him from me", Fredbear said angrily.  
" I'm not, sir. I'm trying to protect you from..", the blue bunny stopped.  
Fredbear snorted and walked out of the room. Springlock followed him.  
" I could have taken him down. Why are you protecting such an arrogant leader? Such a jerk", Leslie asked.  
" Don't speak of Fred like that. He gave us hope when we had none. You are not one of us, so you wouldn't understand what it feels like to be a slave of humans.  
So, don't say those things, because you have no idea of what you speak", the blue bunny told him.  
" You dare to speak of slaves. There are dozens of animatronics in here who are treated severely. They are afraid and sad.  
You think you have had so hard a life when truly you are as cruel as the humans you talked about", Leslie looked at him angrily.  
The blue bunny shook his head.  
" I hoped Fred could have talked some sense into your head. I should have known. Witches like you never learn", the bunny walked out of the room.  
" Are you coming?", he asked.  
" I'll rather stay in here with Springtrap. At least he understands how cruel the Legends really are", Leslie answered.  
" Suit yourself!", the bunny closed the door behind him.  
Leslie went into the corner with Springtrap, who leaned into him.  
" Nobody's going to hurt you anymore", Leslie calmed him down.  
Springtrap sighed and closed his eyes. He and Leslie stayed in the room till the next morning.

Farewell: The blue bunny wasn't meant to be a big part of the story, but I just figured out how to use him later.  
We'll see what comes out of it. See you later and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	25. Ghost stories

Greeting: Totally forgot about Storm Jr. and her new friend. I don't know why you wouldn't remember this, but I'll remind you.  
Ornica is the strongest witch of all time and Leslie is her reincarnation. She also constructed Black the cat.  
For details, check out Act 1 Chapter: Ornica and the witches.

( Storm Jr.)

Her eyes were as wide as they could. The young woman in front of her, did not look like the creator of the most wicked animatronic ever.  
Her teeth were perfectly white and the eyes consumed Storm Jr.'s heart. She could have stared into Ornica's eyes forever.  
Ornica stood there and allowed her to take it in. Storm Jr. did not know what to say in a situation like this.  
Her mouth was too small to say all the things she wanted to say.  
" Oh! My! God!", was everything Storm Jr. was able to say.  
Ornica chuckled, because her expression was ridiculous. The laugh filled Storm Jr. from head to toe. It was the happiest smile, that she had ever seen.  
" Surprise! Are you surprised?", Ornica asked.  
" Umm.. Did I completely flip? Am I literally crazy right now?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Who knows? What do you think? Am I real or did I come from your imagination?", Ornica smiled at her.  
" I think you might be real, but I don't see how it could be possible. You are dead", Storm Jr. answered.  
" So are you! A soul wrapped in metal. A cute one, but still just metal", Ornica told her.  
Storm Jr. thought for a minute.  
" Is that what you think animatronics are? Just metal? Why did you create us then?", she asked.  
" That is the truth in its simplest form. The actual truth is so much more complicated.  
Everybody thinks children are uneducated when truly they see the world, the way it's suppose to be seen.  
Animatronics are kind, loving and funny. Those are part of the real truth", Ornica said.  
Storm Jr. understood about as much as a dog understands the biology of bacteria.  
" The real truth? I suppose you can't be made by my imagination, because they would say things that make sense", Storm Jr. told Ornica.  
She responded by laughing.  
" I guess you might be right about that. My dad always told me that I'm not the easiest person to understand.  
That's why Black liked me. We were so alike", Ornica nodded.  
" So, if you are the Ornica, that also means..", Storm Jr. began.  
" I'm also Leslie? Well, again. That is in fact more complicated than what you just said. He is using my soul to defeat the beast witches", Ornica explained.  
" So far it hasn't gone very well. Black the cat is coming and he will start the Apocalypse. Jenner is in control and there is a third guy in the body", Storm Jr. listed.  
" Just because things are not well right now, doesn't mean that you should give up. Have faith! That is the first thing to do", Ornica told her.  
" So, you came here to educate me or what?", Storm Jr. looked at her.  
Ornica stopped smiling and shook her head.  
" Actually no! I simply wanted you to know that I'm helping you as much as I can. I felt the fear and the agony. You deserved to know the truth", Ornica told her.  
" And you just couldn't do this before I calmed down? The strongest witch, alright", Storm Jr. muttered.  
" I won't break into people's heads without their permission. Great power comes with great responsibility", Ornica told her.  
Storm Jr. wondered how Ornica had seen the Spider man -movies, but she wasn't sure, if she wanted to know.  
" Okay! That makes sense. You are responsible. I like those kind of people", Storm Jr. sounded way unsurer than she was trying to sound.  
" I expected you to like me. You are in love with Leslie. That means you are in love with me", Ornica explained.  
Storm Jr. peered at her. It was hard, because she couldn't move well.  
" This position is beginning to annoy me", she thought out loud.  
" Do you want me to fix that? I can't repair you, but I can do something else", Ornica asked.  
" No way! Are you able to make me walk again? Do it! Please!", Storm Jr. said excitedly.  
Ornica snapped her fingers and Storm Jr. rose from the table. She got off it and looked at herself. She was able to walk around.  
" Thank you! I didn't need Leslie after all. Everyone needs to know about this", she said and ran out of the room.  
Ornica shook her head.  
" Too fast, Storm Jr. Way too fast", she sighed.  
Storm Jr. was already too far away. She ran to the main room happily.  
" Everybody! I'm back!", she shouted.  
No one seemed to care about her.

Foxy was off stage. He was playing with the kids. They sat on his lap and admired his hook. Storm Jr. went to them.  
She waved her hand in front of Foxy's eyes.  
" What the?", she asked.  
Foxy didn't respond in any way. She peered at her hand. She raised it and saw the sun through it.  
Storm Jr. hadn't noticed it in the dark room. She was a ghost.  
" I didn't mend you. Your astral body has been separated from your physical body", Ornica said behind her.  
" I thought I was free. I thought I could play again. I have missed my babies", Storm Jr. began to cry.  
No tears came out of her eyes, but the sorrow filled her soul.  
" I know how you feel. I have missed my baby too. For a millenium, I tried to reach Black, but he was too far away", Ornica told Storm Jr.  
" Black the cat? He was made by you, but he definitely wasn't your baby. He is a monster, who needs to be killed", Storm Jr. wondered.  
" Black is nothing more than a puppet. Elleroth is the real monster here. Black is a really good way to lure animatronics into the fraternity of the Legends.  
They think they are ruled by another animatronic, who is no different from them. Elleroth is the ruler of the Legends.  
As soon as the Apocalypse has started, he will get rid of every single animatronic", Ornica explained.  
They looked at the children and Foxy for a while. Storm Jr. looked at a boy, who petted Foxy's snout.  
" I love you, Foxy. You are my hero", the boy said.  
" I love you too, matie. Ol' Foxy loves children", Foxy smiled at him.  
" They are so close, but so far away", Storm Jr. said to Ornica.  
" I know. At least now you know that they are alright. Let's go back to the room", Ornica suggested.  
Storm Jr. saw no reason to stay there. Her astral body went through everything.  
She could almost feel the boy's soft hair when she put her hand throught it. It was too sad to tolerate. She had to get out of the main room.  
They walked back to the repairing room.

Storm Jr. hadn't noticed that her physical body was lying on the table. The eyes were blank and the fur was dirty.  
There were so many strings and pipes attached to her. She looked like a hedgehog or a porcupine.  
Storm Jr. didn't wonder anymore why Toy bonnie had been shocked when she had seen Storm Jr. She looked horrifying.  
" Is that what I really look like? Things are even worse than I expected. It looks less bad if you are in the body", Storm Jr. said.  
Ornica glanced at the body and nodded to her.  
" The problem is that they can't see inside you or feel your feelings. Looking at this, it seems like you are in great pain", Ornica said to her.  
" Well, it really does hurt like Hell. Talking is painful and laughing hurts like a lightning", Storm Jr. shrugged.  
" It's good that you don't care about anything anymore. You love Leslie and he is all you can think of. That's why I connected you to him.  
You guys are such a lovely couple. You don't care about the opinions of the others. Your love gives me strength", Ornica said.  
" Our relationship is already hard enough. We don't need more problems. I hope this ends with us kissing.  
Like in fairy tales. And they lived happily ever after", Storm Jr. sighed.  
" I think it might. There are so many different ways it can go. As someone, who can predict the future, I can tell you how fast the future changes.  
I pity Leslie. He will spend a lot of time in that living hell. The powers are tormenting", Ornica shrugged.  
That wasn't a thing Storm Jr. was ready to hear right then.  
" Man! Just thinking. Is there anything I can do to help him?", Storm Jr. asked, worried.  
" You can speak to him. You can say things that he wants to hear. You can tell him how much you love him.  
He will never get tired of you showing affection. That is a thing I didn't get back then", Ornica told her.  
" Is that why you made Black? Did you want a friend to hug?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" I was foolish and ignorant. I already had animatronics, but I wanted to make one myself. I think I was trying to impress my father", Ornica answered her.  
" I can't blame you for that. Fathers are meant to be impressed. Too bad Black had a wicked soul", Storm Jr. shook her head.  
" No, he hadn't! Black had everything, but a wicked soul. He was afraid that he would lose me. That made him violent and hostile.  
I had other friends, but I was everything he had", Ornica explained.  
Storm Jr. understood Black. She had been afraid too. Fear became sadness, which in turn became anger.  
" I get it. Fear of losing someone is the worst emotion. It has the potential to turn into other emotions.  
It makes me wonder if love is a bad thing", Storm Jr. said to Ornica.  
" Love is always a good thing. It can open doors and break down the Great wall of China. That's how I got out of that hell of emotions.  
I fell in love with Black and the love healed me", Ornica told Storm Jr.  
Again, Storm Jr. didn't quite understand what Ornica meant, but she decided to let it be.  
" Is that why Leslie loves me? Because, you loved Black? You both love animatronics", Storm Jr. asked instead.  
" We have never been good with people. Animatronics show affection and love way better than humans.  
You know, giving an endless amount of comforting and hugs is the best way to love us", Ornica explained.  
Storm Jr. nodded.  
" Everyone likes different kind of love. It's good that Leslie is like that, because if he didn't love me, I would kill myself", Storm Jr. said.  
" You like his eyes, don't you? Black said that my eyes were like the midnight sky. Full of secrets that he wanted to solve", Ornica glanced at her.  
Storm Jr. leaned against the table and her arms went through her physical body.  
" His eyes are beautiful. His hair is soft. His skin is smooth. I love everything about him", Storm Jr. said, intoxicated.  
" You two are meant to be with one another. You have a big role in the prophecy. I don't know how big, but we'll see.  
Everything any of us can do is hope that all of your suffering is worth it in the end", Ornica looked at the floor sadly.  
" I will suffer as much as possible if it helps Leslie. I will walk to the edge of the universe for him", Storm Jr. said to her.  
" I'm sure you will. And he will do the same for you", Ornica nodded.  
Storm Jr. got up and looked into Ornica's eyes. She was like a female version of Leslie. The world's softest skin and the biggest smile.  
They were the same person from different timelines.

Storm Jr. was enjoying their conversation.  
Chatting was always nice in this boring world where she had been unable to move.  
" What was your original power? I know that you had many powers, but what was the first one?  
Did you have the same power as Leslie? Were you a telekinetic too?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" No. My power was soul moving. That's how I made sure Leslie would be born. I used my power along with some other things.  
I gave my own soul a spring-effect. It can't get to the afterlife. It just goes up and comes down to find a new body", Ornica explained.  
" Okay! That makes sense in the ghost world. Is this part of your ability?", Storm Jr. looked at her astral body.  
" Of course. I moved your soul out of your body", Ornica answered.  
" This is quite...weird. May I return to my body now? Someone should come any moment. I don't want to be outside when they come in", Storm Jr. asked.  
" If you want to. I thought you got tired of lying on the table all the time", Ornica shrugged.  
" I think I might be getting used to it. Even though lying on the table is stupid! I can't hug the children like that. I miss them.  
When nobody can hug me anymore, I realize how much I needed it. I took it for granted before", Storm Jr. answered.  
" Everyone needs and deserves love. Hugs are a thing that makes people smile. During hard times, giving someone a hug eases the sadness.  
Hugs even affect your health. It has been proofed scientifically. Hugs make you live longer", Ornica told Storm Jr.  
" Funny. Scarlett says that as well. Apart from the science part, of course. Where do you get all of this useless information?", Storm Jr. wondered.  
" I live in a place called the Mind world. I can find information there. It's made by all the living and thinking minds of the world.  
If many people know something, I know it too. I found it to be useful. Plus, it gets really boring in there. Might as well learn stuff while I'm at it", Ornica chuckled.  
" And I thought, school sucked. Well, when you are dead it gets boring. You can choose between school and doing nothing.  
School wins that competition", Storm Jr. shrugged.  
" It's not like school. I learn things that I want to learn. It's interesting and fun", Ornica shook her head.  
" Really? Well that is a way to live your life. I want to be you", Storm Jr. lay down to the table.  
" You kinda are. You remind me of myself when I was alive. In need of love, loved by literally everyone and being a tiny bit reckless", Ornica answered.  
" Are you referring to me going to Jeremy's house? Come on! The Sorcerer was really good at pretending and I wanted to get Leslie back", Storm Jr. said.  
" I know that. I am not saying, it was a bad thing. I'm not scorning you", Ornica calmed her down.  
" Can I just get back to my own body now?", Storm Jr. moved on.  
" Do you want to?", Ornica asked.  
" What kind of question was that? Of course I want! Help me", Storm Jr. answered, frustrated.  
" You don't need my help with that. After I had helped you get out, your soul became free. You can do it yourself", Ornica said to her.  
" What? How am I suppose to get into my body?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Do you feel the body pulling you back in? A body without a soul tries to find a soul to fill itself with. Give in! Body will do the rest", Ornica told her.  
Storm Jr. rose up and tried to feel a force of some sorts. She could feel an air current blowing her towards her body. But, it couldn't possibly be wind.  
She was just a ghost. Storm Jr. felt unsafe to let it take her away. She let out a really deep sigh and leaned forward.  
Storm Jr. closed her eyes and felt the world circle around her.

" Am I back?", she asked.  
" Nicely done, dear. You did so well", Ornica told her proudly.  
Storm Jr. opened her eyes a tiny bit and the light almost blinded her.  
" Ouch! Why is the light so bright?", she asked.  
" There is no light. It's a side effect of going back into a body. The light will disappear when you fully open your eyes", Ornica answered calmly.  
Storm Jr. forced her eyes fully open. Ornica was absolutely right! The dim light was on the ceiling and the bright light was gone.  
She saw the strings holding her snout and her body was aching.  
" That was...that was easier than I expected. Wow! Going outside your body is cool", Storm Jr. said, amazed.  
" It gets even better. Wanna know how to do it yourself?", Ornica asked, smiling.  
" No god damn way! How?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Just thrust yourself forward and feel the soul inside. It's that easy", Ornica smiled.  
" I can practice during the quiet hours. Are you seriously saying that I can get out of my body any time I want?  
I can be an astral projecting wolf. Amazing! Take that science", Storm Jr. was anxious.  
" For an animatronic it must be pretty amazing. But, there are some things that you need to be aware of", Ornica told her.  
" Well, it wouldn't be a power without a few drawbacks", Storm Jr. didn't lose her excitement.  
" I guess it isn't very important, but just in case you face any other astral projectors, you need to know these things", Ornica said to Storm Jr.  
" Okay! Tell me. What do I have to look out for?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" At first, anything physical can't hurt you, but other projectors can be very hostile sometimes. If you get hurt in your astral body, your physical body or the last body you have used, will get hurt too", Ornica explained.  
" So look out for others. Got it! Wait? A body I have used? Can I go inside someone else's body?", Storm Jr. was amazed.  
" If there's no one in there. You can possess bodies with no souls in them. But, so can the others.  
And your physical body is a soulless body when you are out. That is the second drawback.  
During astral projection your physical body is free for anyone to use. If they get inside your body, you are basically stuck in the astral form.  
The worst part is that the other animatronics can't tell the difference.  
That other projector can do anything they want and no one can see that it isn't you", Ornica explained.  
" That's creepy! Thanks for the heads up. It's like Insidious! That horror movie. The demons come for your body when you are out of it", Storm Jr. realized.  
" Except that this time, there is nothing to hold them back. Your body will suck in any soul that floats by", Ornica warned her.  
Storm Jr. nodded. She just couldn't help but wonder how on earth Ornica had seen Insidious.  
" Do you watch movies in your spare time?", she asked.  
" I just read your thoughts! I have always hated ghost stories. As a ghost, I hate them even more", Ornica admitted.  
" Are there any other things I should know about astral projection?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" This is not a rule, but please! Don't play around with it too much. Astral projection is a weapon and a powerful one too.  
This power is not a toy for you to mess around with", Ornica did not sound very serious.  
" Based on that smile I think you didn't obey that rule when you were younger", Storm Jr. peered at her face.  
" Like I said it's not a rule. And yes! I played with astral form a lot. It's a powerful weapon, but it's also a whole bunch of fun", Ornica nodded and chuckled a bit.  
Storm Jr. was amuzed, but she had to listen to Ornica carefully. She was not going to be reckless or irresponsible with this.  
This was a thing that she would use for good things only.  
" But, seriously! Do not play with this all the time. I almost lost my body once. I headed to a nearby forest in astral form and played in the light of the moon.  
I got lost and couldn't find my way back home. Luckily it was almost morning. The sun led me back home", Ornica told Storm Jr.  
" So what you are saying is, don't go too far away from your body", Storm Jr. said.  
" That is one of the reasons why playing with astral projection isn't a good thing. It is easy to get lost", Ornica nodded.

" Storm Jr. Are you there? Of course you are! I'm stupid. How are you doing?", Willa just walked in.  
She didn't even knock or anything. Storm Jr. had started to speak, but now she shut her mouth. Storm Jr. saw Ornica's body vanish in front of her eyes. Willa greeted her sister and looked around.  
" You are alone, huh? That's weird. I heard you talk right when I opened the door", Willa wondered.  
" I like chatting with myself. I keep myself company", Storm Jr. told her a lie.  
" That's good! You poor little thing don't deserve to be lonely", Willa said to her.  
" Can you guys please stop calling me that?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" A poor little thing? Why? That's what you are. A big cute baby, who needs to be cared by the big ones. Isn't that right, sweetheart? Yes it is", Willa said in baby talk.  
" Oh my god!", Storm Jr. rolled her eyes.  
Willa was teasing her like sisters do. They had a little chat and the love between the sisters was high.  
Storm Jr. was so happy to see her beloved sister again.

Farewell: Just for the record: I love Insidious. If you haven't seen it, watch it! If you don't like horror movies, watch it anyway.  
Before you choose what to do, remember that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	26. The song of the stars

Greeting: I know, I was suppose to go with Shadow and friends to explore the camp in the forest.  
Leslie and Springtrap have something to say before that. There's too much useless chatting, but isn't that what most of the books are anyway? Enjoy!

( Springtrap, Fritz and Leslie)

They had been silent for many hours. Springtrap had had too much shouting and anger for today.  
He hated when people quarreled sometimes. At Fredbear's he had always tried to stop it.  
No matter if two children or two adults had been quarreling with one another. Anger was an emotion he tried to avoid. It never solved anything.  
It just ruined everyone's day. Even more shocking had been the fact that a small boy had been shouting at a huge bear animatronic.  
Even if the boy had almost been an adult, Springtrap was still impressed. He offered Leslie a warm blanket.  
" Are you cold?", he asked quietly.  
" Not really, but thanks anyway", Leslie answered and took the blanket from his hand. Neither of them were very chatty at the moment.  
Springtrap was careful not to start another outburst. When people were angry they could start shouting at anyone.  
He knew that letting Leslie be would be the best option. They hadn't spoken for a few hours and Leslie had probably relaxed already.

Springtrap wondered if he should begin a conversation or not. Leslie hadn't started one, but maybe he was just shy.  
There was no way of knowing that. Based on what Leslie had done, Springtrap didn't think he was shy.  
Leslie put the warm blanket on and rubbed his arms. It was getting late and the cold mist had wrapped itself around the factory.  
The guard animatronics took their positions at the entrances and others went to sleep. Fredbear and Salazar weren't worried about Leslie.  
Springtrap was a nice bunny and maybe he could prevent Leslie from seeing nightmares. That thought was both calming and welcome.  
Everybody wanted to sleep in peace at least for one night. Springtrap didn't even know about Leslie's nightmares. Animatronics told him nothing.  
Springtrap was clueless about the mysterious killer, who had killed three foxes one night. Their heads had been cut off with a blade of some sorts.  
The Elders had found no footprints from the scene. It was a case no one was able to solve.  
Springtrap now knew that Leslie was not what he seemed. There was something incredibly dangerous inside him and it frightened Springtrap.  
The silver-eyed boy hadn't been aggressive towards him. Fritz had made him angry.  
Springtrap would have wanted to scold Fritz for that, but he didn't want to do it when Leslie was around.  
He could easily do it later.

Fritz was muttering something inside Springtrap's mind. The anger was irritating to Springtrap.  
" Scarlett. Scarlett. He killed her. He must have. That bitch got what she deserved", Fritz muttered.  
" Please watch the language, Fritz. You know I hate curse words", Springtrap said to him.  
" Bitch isn't a curse word. It's Scarlett's second name. You would call her that too, if you knew what she did to my daughter.  
I had only one thing I cared about and she stole it from me", Fritz told Springtrap.  
" You loved her. I am sorry, Fritz. Would have she wanted you to live like this?", Springtrap asked.  
" Of course. The Smiths are known for their desire for revenge. She learned it from the best. Me!", Fritz answered.  
" Forget I even asked that. There is no way to make you not want revenge", Springtrap rolled his eyes.  
" If you could resurrect her, I would get into another body and hug you. But, that's impossible for you", Fritz said mockingly.  
" I could do it! After my powers have reached the top I can do anything", Leslie said to them.  
Springtrap glanced at him.  
" Funny! Listen to me, freak! Milla is gone! No one can bring her back. Not even you", Fritz told Leslie.  
" I doubt you really want her back. You do not seem to want help. You are like my father's cousin", Leslie shook his head.  
" The Smiths can do everything on their own. We don't need help from freaks like you. I'll rather let her be dead than get help from witches.  
They think they are so good at everything. The world is relying on them.  
They come from another dimension where creatures are made out of light", Fritz mocked Leslie.  
" Stop it, Fritz! Hold back your emotions", Springtrap pleaded.  
" They are not meant to be held back. People have said that more than enough", Fritz was already too far to keep calm.  
" Easy for you to say when you don't have all the responsibility on your shoulders. I need to do everything some damn prophecy says.  
Be who they want you to be, do what they want you to do. I would like, if people asked what I wanted for once", Leslie said to him.  
Fritz went silent.

Springtrap let out a deep sigh.  
" It must hurt. Expectations are a curse when there are too many of them. People can either fight back or they can sacrifice themselves for the greater good.  
The decision is yours", Springtrap told Leslie.  
" I can't argue with you about that. I want to fullfill my destiny or whatever it is. It's just that it is so hard", Leslie looked at the floor.  
" It helps if there's something to fight for. I have survived in here for so many years, because of children.  
As long as I am alive, Springlock won't bring harm to my children. Or I thought so until she tried to torture that girl in front of my eyes", Springtrap said sadly.  
" She looked like Milla. I remember the anger. It took me over", Fritz remembered.  
" You saved her. If you hadn't gone rampage, she would have suffered", Springtrap added.  
" Well, I guess that's one good thing I have done", Fritz was optimistic for the first time in ages.  
" Everyone has done something good and something bad in their life", Leslie told Fritz.  
" What did you do?", Fritz was curious.  
" You mean something bad? I was attacked by boys, who called me a freak. Jenner took me over and murdered every single one of them", Leslie told the story.  
" Oh no! Poor guys. Their parents must have been sorrowful for weeks", Springtrap covered his mouth.  
" My dad erased the parents' memories. They didn't even remember that they had children.  
My dad erased all the memories about those seven boys. He wouldn't have wanted to do it, but he had no other choice.  
I was forced to stay inside after that. I hadn't showed my face in public since. It all changed when Freddy and guys saved me", Leslie told Springtrap.

" Listen to that Fritz! Doesn't that make you sad? At least it makes me sad. We need to understand him", Springtrap said to Fritz.  
" Just name one thing that doesn't make you sad. But, that fact does not change anything. You are absolutely right.  
We should understand him and he should probably understand us", Fritz admitted, sighing.  
" Yeah! Keep that train of thought going. I would like us to be friends", Springtrap was hopeful.  
" Just because we shouted at each other doesn't necessarily make us enemies. I hope you know that", Fritz said seriously.  
" I know! It's just that shouting reminds me of Springlock and her whip. Before you came, she was shouting at my face all the time.  
That's why I speak so quietly all the time. I hate noises. Especially loud ones", Springtrap told him.  
" I always wondered why a pizzeria animatronic wouldn't like noise", Fritz got it.  
" Yep. Children did make a lot of noise. There was nothing better than hearing the children rush through that front door", Springtrap sighed.  
" Goldie told me once how you ran to greet them instantly. Was he right?", Leslie asked.  
" Goldie is always right. The children loved group hugs. Morning was the best time of day", Springtrap nodded to him.  
" I hate mornings! I must get up to catch the bus. A job is a wicked thing. Luckily, that's over", Fritz said.  
" I went to the kindergarten, but I have missed most of the school. Dad taught me everything", Leslie told them.  
" Home education? I expect your father wasn't the best of teachers", Fritz chuckled.  
" I know how to count to ten. And something a tiny bit harder like multiplication or division", Leslie said smiling.  
" Was math everything you learned? Your life is harder than I expected", Fritz said jokingly.  
" I know every single constellation and can point them out to you. Shadow, my protector animatronic, was in love with stars", Leslie added.  
" Sounds better! At least you have learned enough", Fritz sounded impressed even though he was not.  
" How about that daughter of yours? Did she learn anything useful?", Leslie asked.  
" She knew how to kill a person in seventeen different ways. She read Red riding hood all the time. That's how she learned to read", Fritz listed.  
" She would have needed to read something else too. I learned to read, because I read so many books", Leslie told Fritz.  
" Harry Potter I presume. Something with witches in it", Fritz guessed.  
" Funny!", Leslie said to him sarcastically.

After a few seconds he admitted it.  
" Yes, I read Harry Potter. He needed to fullfill his destiny like me. So sad that the two of us didn't even want to have an exceptional life, but we got it anyway.  
So many people would have liked it, but did they get it? Of course not! That would be silly right?", Leslie shook his head.  
" No one gets to choose their destiny. Some like it while some don't. My destiny is to protect children. It has always been that", Springtrap told them.  
" My destiny was to live with my daughter. That was before Scarlett murdered her, of course", Fritz said, mocking Scarlett's name.  
" Scarlett isn't the same anymore, Fritz. She is a sweet wolf and she has a lot of friends", Leslie told him.  
" Friends you say. Nadia, her beloved sister. Luna, the world's dumbest animatronic.  
And Storm of course! Stupid, arrogant, thinks she is the center of the universe", Fritz listed in discust.  
" How is Luna stupid? Her son Eclipse is so nice. She is sweet and kind. She loves kids and they love her", Leslie asked.  
Fritz laughed like he hadn't heard anything so stupid in his life.  
" Well, when you see her again, you can ask her what she said to my daughter. She loves children, but she doesn't love Milla.  
I hope the kids tear her apart", Fritz told Leslie.

" I guess Leslie approves what I have tried to tell you. Scarlett, Luna and Storm have changed.  
If you met them, they would apologize and cry in front of your feet", Springtrap said happily.  
" If I met them, crying wouldn't be enough. I would make them beg for mercy. Then I would slit their throats slowly and painfully", Fritz said angrily.  
" You would die before that", Leslie told him.  
" They can't kill me. Scarlett is a wuss. She ran in fear as I chased her. That scared little face was my goal.  
It would have been sad, if it hadn't been so much fun", Fritz chuckled.  
" They wouldn't be the ones, who kill you. I would be the one to do it!", Leslie told him.  
" Let's not get angry. It was all going so well. Let's calm down and get together", Springtrap suggested.  
" I am not in the mood. I don't want to be rude, but you are quite filthy and broken.  
You might have been a cuddly bunny once, but now you are a thing from children's nightmares", Leslie told him.  
" I know that. It has been a long time. Each whip mark makes me more and more terrifying. Children are afraid of me.  
All I want is to be their friend", Springtrap looked at the floor sadly.  
" Those kids, who spent a night with you seemed to be okay. There is still something charming left in you", Fritz cheered him up.  
" Children spent a night with you? I haven't heard that before. Did they seriously sleep with you?", Leslie was amazed.  
He couldn't believe his ears.  
" They were scared at first. I didn't move, so they thought that I wasn't alive. There was a girl, who came to me while the others stayed back.  
She was a sweet one and she encouraged the others to come and meet me. She was cute", Springtrap smiled at Leslie.  
" She probably had short hair that was nicely combed. She was also wearing a striped miniskirt", Leslie said.  
" How do you know? You are absolutely right", Springtrap asked.  
" Just a wild guess", Leslie had a weird smirk on his face.

" Anyway, she and her friends petted me and sat on my lap. I smiled, but it looked scary, so I didn't do it anymore.  
It was the happiest moment in years", Springtrap described to Leslie.  
" Surprising that you felt happy after over thirty years of loneliness", Leslie said sarcastically.  
" I haven't been too lonely with Fritz in my head. I have just missed that soft and gentle touch.  
Springlock touches me in such brutal ways that hurt my body. A gentle pat on the back would be welcome every once in a while", Springtrap smiled.  
" I have been here to keep you company. But, just remember how you screamed when you heard that I had killed children. It wasn't fun", Fritz sounded amused.  
" It was shocking. The fact that I got used to it is even more shocking", Springtrap said, eyes wide open.

Leslie sat there and listened to them describe their lives. Fritz was a distant voice in his head. Leslie tried to locate where Fritz's voice was coming from.  
He was inside Springtrap's mind, but his voice didn't come from there.  
Leslie couldn't locate the source of the voice, because it seemed to be absolutely everywhere. There were a lot of distractions in the factory.  
Leslie could hear at least twenty other voices, that spoke alongside Fritz. Leslie wasn't concentrating on Fritz and Springtrap anymore.  
He hadn't noticed those voices before. Had they always been there? Leslie couldn't remember.  
Most of the sounds were some muttering in the distance. All of those noises were inside his head.  
The factory had become quiet and calming as the animatronics went to sleep.  
Some of the noises came from below him while some were like silent screaming. It was the weirdest feeling Leslie had ever had.  
The noises were quiet, but they were shouted into his ear at the same time. Suddenly Leslie felt sick and dizzy.  
He tried to blink for a few times. Nothing was wrong with his eyes, but he tried it anyway.  
" Leslie? Are you okay? You seem ill", Springtrap noticed.  
" What? Ill? No, no, no! I am fine", Leslie assured him.  
" Let's hope you are not becoming sick. It would be the worst", Springtrap said worriedly.  
" I haven't been ill for years. My immune system is flawless", Leslie shook his head.  
" In this temprature, no wonder if you become sick. Come closer to me.  
I've found this corner to be the warmest place in the room", Springtrap told him and patted the place next to him.  
Leslie crawled closer to him and realized that it was quite warm.  
" I think there might be warm water flowing just on the other side of that wall. That's why it's so warm in this particular corner", Fritz told them.  
" Why on earth would there still be flowing warm water in here? This place is abandoned", Springtrap chuckled.

Leslie's vision became black and white. He saw the room as it was earlier. Two men stood in front of him and peered at the wall.  
" I promise you! It will work perfectly", the first man said to the other.  
" I will not be fixing this all the time", the second man said, frustrated.  
" You don't have to! Now with our new heating system, it will work forever! The pipes bring the water here.  
As long as the water treatment plant doesn't break down, you are fine", the first man, who seemed to be a sailsman, told the second.  
Leslie came back to the real world.  
" The water treatment plant must have forgotten to shut down the pipe", Leslie thought.

" Warmth comes from somewhere. It's not that important. It is warm, that's all we need to know", Fritz said to Springtrap.  
" Okay! If you don't want to discuss about this anymore, should we all go to sleep?", Springtrap asked.  
" Yeah. I'm really tired", Leslie told him.  
" Can he please sleep in here, Fritz?", Springtrap asked him.  
" Of course. But first, he needs to sing a song", Fritz answered jokingly.  
" A song? Do you expect him to be an opera singer or something", Springtrap wondered.  
" I love singing. If he wants it, I am ready", Leslie interrupted.  
" Just name a song", he added.  
" I would like to hear something sad, but relaxing. Is that possible?", Fritz asked.  
" You don't have to sing to us. He is just trying to make you leave", Springtrap told Leslie.  
" Be ashamed, Springtrap. I heard some animatronics say that they heard Leslie hum a song. I would be pleased, if I could hear it", Fritz told him.  
" I made that song myself. If you want to hear what those animatronics heard, I can sing that song", Leslie had an idea of which song it was.  
" I wanted to hear that all along, but I wasn't familiar with the name", Fritz said back.

Leslie nodded to him and stood up. He walked to the edge and sat down. Leslie started to sing with the light of the moon on his face.  
He thought of Storm Jr. when he sang. Springtrap went quiet instantly and listened to Leslie. Fritz stopped and focused on the sound.  
It was flying through the air like a snowflake. It was so beautiful that the night itself stopped just so they could listen to it.  
Springtrap closed his eyes and lay down on his back. The ghosts in the night looked at the factory and admired Leslie's voice.  
Leslie's voice flew to the sky and danced with the real stars. All of them fell in love with him. The night was chilly, but it didn't matter.  
Everyone heard it. The Legends thought it was an alarm at first, but then their eyes widened in delight.  
The wolves rested in their tents and admired the sounds of an angel.  
" Who is that? It can't be Electra, right?", one of the wolves asked the others in the tent.  
" It is beautiful. Who can sing like that?", one other wolf asked.  
They looked at the ceiling of the tent and smiled. Each and every soul was listening to Leslie at the moment.  
The blue bunny was in his tent with another bunny. She was pink and her cheeks were red. They glanced at each other and smiled.  
The bunny's hat was on the side of him. It wasn't alive, but it was shaking with the rhythm.  
Every single stanza was more beautiful than the one before it. There was something in the song that nobody could explain.  
" My heart travels throught the sky. You dance on the stars", Leslie sang.  
The bunnies in their tent were kissing. Leslie's song was like a mistletoe above them. It gave their souls power like nothing before.  
" I love you", the blue bunny whispered into the pink bunny's ear. She laid her head on the blue bunny's shoulder and he rubbed her head.  
" I love you too", the pink bunny whispered.  
Leslie was full of emotion. The Sorcerer was in there with him. They both sang through one mouth.  
The voice became stronger and deeper. Some wolves were crying in their tents. Leslie's singing was too beautiful not to cry to.  
" It's fine. No one will ever get to know this", one of the wolves said to the others.  
Leslie felt like he wouldn't be able to stop. The song lasted for several minutes. When he finished, the wolves sighed sadly.  
The pink bunny snuggled against the blue bunny and they fell asleep.  
Leslie was happy to feel so much love and delight in the factory.  
" That was beautiful", Springtrap said to him in tears.  
" It could have been better. I need more practice", Leslie told him and walked to him.  
" When this is over, you must become a singer", Fritz recommended.  
Leslie rolled his eyes and lay down to the dirty mattress. He fell asleep next to Springtrap.  
Fritz did not like Leslie, but he managed to fall asleep as well. They spent the entire night together.

Farewell: It's funny how Leslie can do everything I can't. He can make friends, he can sing without sounding like someone, who's drowning. Coming up next: the camp! And of course: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	27. The mysterious camp

Greeting: Hi guys! Time to mount Faith and let the calm wind embrace our faces.  
Going out with Shadow, Scarlett, Nadia, Luna, Eclipse, Golden freddy and Fang. Enjoy!

( Shadow and Scarlett)

They were sitting on the couch by the stage. Freddy shook his head and told Chica and Bonnie to carry the instruments to the backstage.  
It had been a long day of singing and Freddy decided to go to bed.  
" Have a good night! Sweet dreams", Scarlett said to him.  
Freddy waved at her as he went to the back.  
" So anyway. What were we talking about?", Scarlett asked Shadow.  
" The clock", Shadow pointed at the old clock on the wall.  
" Oh yeah! The time. Can we get back here before dark? It seems impossible", Scarlett remembered the subject.  
" It's not that dark. It's full moon tonight. It will be like during the day. Except that it is much scarier than that", Shadow answered her.

" When I decided to join, no one told me about going there after dusk. You and Eclipse must be glad but I am not", Scarlett shivered.  
" Eclipse's name is dark but he can't vanish like me. He gets no profit from the dark. But yes! He is excited too", Shadow corrected.  
Scarlett smirked and giggled. She rubbed the surface of the couch nervously.  
" There are so many predators in the forest. Even something that likes us", she said to herself.  
" Nothing eats metal. The other animatronics are our only threat", Shadow smiled at her.  
" Still. The forest is so scary. Last time I was in a forest, the Purple guy was after me", Scarlett said.  
" He is gone! Focus on deciding what to take with you", Shadow recommended.  
" You haven't done it already", Willa said behind Scarlett who turned around quickly.  
" Willa! Could you warn me next time? You scared the living crap out of me", Scarlett told her.  
" Sorry, Scarlett. I couldn't help but listen to you. Going for a trip?", Willa asked.  
" We are going to check out the camp Luna found", Scarlett explained.  
" Now? At dusk? Wow! I thought you were going there tomorrow or something", Willa said, amazed.  
" We decided to attack when most of the animatronics were asleep. We could take the guards out easily.  
And maybe they will not wake up the wolf army that would tear us apart", Shadow told Willa.

" How's Storm Jr.?", he added.  
" Storm Jr. is so weak. She is not the same wolf I knew. I'm scared for her. Terrified", Willa shook her head.  
" Let her rest. We just need to keep her alive. Storm Jr. will get better. Don't you worry, Willa", Scarlett assured her.  
" Wish you were right. I don't want to lose her", Willa sighed.  
" Why don't you just spend one night with her? It would be good for both of you", Shadow suggested.  
" Not a bad idea. I'll consider it", Willa promised.  
Shadow smiled at her as she walked to her mother and father. Fang was ready for anything. He was already packing.  
Fang's hooks were all the weapons he actually needed.  
" Take something warm. It will be cold out there", Storm recommended.  
" Of course, love. Whatever you say", Fang told her.  
Storm was delighted to know that Fang listened to her. Storm couldn't stop the evil feeling that was crawling up her back.  
Leslie was going to be at the camp. Waiting for them. What if it was a trap? They would end up with dead animatronics and a few new patients as well.  
Storm had already lost her daughter. Would the evil witch get her husband too? She was going to clean up the stages to keep herself calm.  
Every single stage in the whole pizzeria. The Pirate cove needed someone to brush the curtains and Balloon boy's stage was full of pieces of balloons.  
The kids broke the balloons sometimes right after they had got one. The main stage wasn't as bad the others.  
Freddy kept it rather clean by walking around all the time. Storm was going to make the floor of the stage shine.  
Storm was being so useful.  
" Fang should go to these adventures more often", Michelle had said jokingly.  
Storm wouldn't leave anything. All the dust and all the rubbish were going to be in oblivion by the morning.

Michelle or Mike were happy even thought there was nothing to be happy about. Storm wasn't doing it because she was kind.  
She did it because she was worried. Fang was going to die or at least get hurt. Storm was sure of it.  
How could she and Willa take care of Storm Jr. if Fang died?  
" Look after yourself, darling. Stay safe and don't die", Storm embraced Fang.  
" I will do my best. Dying is not on my to-do list. Love will keep me safe", Fang hugged her back.  
Willa hugged him too.  
" I will be with Storm Jr. and mom. You don't have to be worried about us. You can focus on the mission", Willa told him.  
Fang chuckled.  
" I know I can count on you. Willa. My baby entertainer", Fang said to her happily.  
" Goodbye, dad! Again, don't get yourself killed", Willa farewelled her father.  
Storm gave him a sweater.  
" Thank you! It surely looks warm", Fang thanked her.  
He wasn't sure if he should put it on. In a fight the sweater would be in the way.

He put it on anyway and it wasn't all that bad.  
" Feels nice. I can fight in it and I'm not getting cold either", Fang smiled.  
" Go, Fang. I can now clean this place up in peace", Storm said to him.  
" Of course! The fact that I might get cold was your main worry in the first place", Fang said sarcastically.  
" Yeah! Sure. I would never doubt your skills to defeat an animatronic army.  
There can be an army or just one animatronic waiting for you but you will kill them no matter what", Storm encouraged him.  
" Well, I can't deny that. I know how hard it is not to like someone who's as handsome as I", Fang said proudly.  
He checked that his hooks were fast and that there was no rust. Everything was in order.  
Scarlett picked up a long blade that was able to reach very far.  
" My only thing to worry about is attacks from above. Let's hope Faith knows how to fix that", Scarlett thought.  
Shadow was of course going to use the darkness and the trees to his advantage. This couldn't have been a better situation to use it in.  
He had fled through a forest with Leslie and the trees had proven to be extremely useful.  
Now that he didn't have Leslie with him, it was going to be even more fun.  
Shadow imagined the animatronics gasp in surprise as he landed on them. No one could see him coming.  
The Legends wouldn't know what hit them.  
" What are you laughing at? Is my misery that funny?", Scarlett asked.  
Shadow woke up from his thoughts.  
" What? No! No! I just find it amusing how convenient this time of day is for me", Shadow explained to her.  
" You can kill everyone who tries to sneak up on me. Actually, could you promise me that?", Scarlett smiled.  
" I swear I will not let anyone stab you in the back like a coward. If they want to kill you they will have to face you", Shadow promised.  
Luna and Eclipse ran through the main door. Their ride was almost ready. Faith just needed to be oiled at first.  
Her wings were stiff. Eclipse came to Shadow as his mother went to get the oil canister.  
" Hey, Shadow! Do you want to come and sit with me on the front. Mom will teach me to ride Faith", Eclipse said.  
" That's cool! I can come to the front if you want to. It's not like I really care where I sit", Shadow shrugged.

" Is everything okay, Shadow? You seem worried", Scarlett noticed.  
" It's nothing. I just wish Leslie was alright. I wonder if he is crying all the time with no one to be with.  
He doesn't deserve to live like that", Shadow told her.  
" What? Leslie has the son of their leader and a freaking molecule bender inside him. He might even be all-powerful.  
The Legends are probably treating him like some sort of king", Eclipse chuckled.  
" I can't trust that! Leslie is still everything they want to get rid of. Electra is beating him up. With your father I presume", Shadow looked worried.  
Eclipse looked at him sadly. Shadow realized that he had gone too far.  
" Sorry! I shouldn't have said that about your father", he apologized.  
" It's fine. Salazar is above the other Elders and he is my father. I have learned to live with that fact", Eclipse answered.  
" I think that Salazar isn't really as evil as he seems. Luna said that the cats corrupted him", Scarlett told Eclipse.  
" Mother knows, right? She has met the Masters in person. I haven't. Black is scary, Elleroth is calm but powerful", Eclipse said.  
" I heard from Antonio that they are invincible. Is that true?", Shadow asked Eclipse.  
" Blades can't hurt them. That sounds like a myth but we can't be sure", Eclipse grinned.  
At the same time, Luna walked past them.  
" Are you guys ready?", she asked.  
" Yeah, we are! Hey, mom! Are the Elder masters invincible?", Eclipse asked her.  
" Of course. Only Ornica's Shadow blade is able to pierce their skin", Luna answered.  
" Well, let's hope that they haven't arrived yet. We don't have the Shadow blade. We should probably go and look for it some time", Eclipse hoped.  
" No one knows where it is. It's impossible to find", Shadow corrected.  
" We are screwed, aren't we?", Eclipse sighed.  
" If the Masters are there.. Yea! Pretty much", Shadow answered.  
Eclipse calmed down and walked to Faith with the others. He and Shadow held hands as they walked. Scarlett was behind them.  
She went between them when they passed through the door. She wanted to hold their hands too.  
Eclipse and Shadow allowed Scarlett to do it.  
" Thank you guys! I'm terrified", Scarlett thanked them.  
" You are an Elder. Why are you scared? I thought Elders were dauntless and fearsome", Shadow asked her.  
" Hey! Elders have feelings too you know", Scarlett told him.  
Shadow looked like he wanted to ask something but he left it be.

Scarlett couldn't help but think of the Purple guy.  
" Come out! I just want to see what your insides look like. It won't hurt", she heard him inside her head.  
Scarlett shrugged it off. She had lots of friends with her this time. Fang was with Golden freddy and Nadia was with Luna.  
" It's so beautiful an evening, isn't it? The breeze on my face and the energy of the moon", Nadia asked.  
" About time for you to come out. It's good to see you here, sister", Scarlett answered her.  
Nadia smiled at her and waved. Fang and Golden freddy were ready for anything. Fang had a picture with him.  
Willa and Storm Jr. were hugging Storm. Fang smiled at it.  
" They are really cute", Golden freddy told him.  
" My adorable daughters and my almighty wife", Fang said.  
Golden freddy patted him on the back.  
" We will get your son-in-law back. He will fix your daughter and your family", he said.  
" Leslie is not my son-in-law! He can be with Storm Jr. but they won't get married", Fang corrected.  
" I know you like him. You came here because you are worried about him", Golden freddy peered at Fang.  
" No, I'm not", Fang's face told a different story than his mouth.  
Golden freddy smiled. They speeded up and ran to Faith who was eager to fly.  
" Can we go already? I want to see Eclipse ride me", Faith sounded like a child.  
Eclipse was twice as anxious as her. Luna chuckled at them. Nadia giggled. They climbed on Faith and Eclipse mounted the saddle.  
Faith tested her wings and stretched. Luna assisted her son.  
" Hold on! This might be a bumpy ride", Nadia told everybody.  
Shadow went to the second seat that was closest to Eclipse.  
" Chop-chop! We haven't got all night. You don't have to be afraid, Eclipse. Faith doesn't need a rider really.  
She does all the work and you can look awesome", Shadow encouraged Eclipse.  
" Do not pull too much. Faith is sensitive. So don't yank the reins", Luna instructed Eclipse.

Everything was fine considering that they might be dead after this. Eclipse was the happiest wolf in the world.  
" Children are going to love the stories about this", he said to Shadow who nodded.  
Faith took a deep breath and Eclipse pulled the reins gently. Faith felt the wind calling her. She was one with Eclipse and the air.  
Faith rose to the air and let out a shout of joy. Eclipse smiled and twisted the reins to the right. Faith felt it and turned to the right.  
Eclipse felt like the king of the world. He was flying Faith on his own. Luna had stopped and let go of the reins. Shadow felt happy for his friend.  
" You are doing it, Eclipse! You are flying as part of the air", Shadow shouted.  
" Some northern lights would be nice", Eclipse smiled.  
" We need to travel to Iceland sometime. Or Norway! To the Scandinavia! Kristian, you know that cook! He has told me about northern lights.  
He could see them at his home in Sweden", Shadow told Eclipse.  
It was going to have to wait for another day. Eclipse was trying to fly like Luna. Faith was going straight now.  
The full moon paid them a visit as it came from the other side of the clouds. Shadow admired it. The moon was magnificent.  
They tried their best to go straight. Eclipse had never had his spirit so high before. Luna told him to calm down and focus on the mission.  
Faith shook her head and sighed. Luna should have given her son a moment. Eclipse deserved to play around for a while.

The Legends weren't going to leave any time soon. So what, if the flight took a little bit longer?  
Eclipse tested the reins by pulling them from different directions. If he pulled them upward, Faith headed towards the moon.  
Even though it wasn't very responsive, Eclipse got the hang of it pretty fast. Soon Luna got tired of flying around aimlessly.  
She was proud of Eclipse but they had stuff to do, places to be.  
" The camp is that way, in that forest. Just head there and I will tell you to stop when we reach the camp", Luna told Eclipse.  
Faith wondered if Eclipse would obey. She felt the reins pull to the left. Faith turned to the left and headed towards the dark forest.  
She was so lucky that they were above it. There were wolves and foxes down there.  
All kinds of wild life checked out the mysterious flying thing above them. Faith saw rabbits run to their burrows.  
Forests were interesting at night. She saw a couple of lakes below her and a lonely fisherman was in the middle of one.  
He had a boat that seemed old. Faith saw its silhouette. She fixed the course a bit. Faith was not concentrating on flying.  
At least Eclipse had calmed down, which was a good thing. Shadow was lying on his back, looking at the stars.  
Scarlett had joined Nadia and both females had went to talk to Golden freddy and Fang.  
The four animatronics were apparently making a strategy of some sorts. The camp was not far away but it still took a while.  
Faith had to be careful in the dark. She was navigating by using landmarks. It was hard to see them.  
After all, there was only the light of the moon. It was way darker in the forest than Shadow had predicted.  
Faith couldn't risk missing a landmark. She could easily get lost. To Eclipse, the entire forest looked the same but Faith had memorized it.  
There were many rocks in the forest that stuck out. Luna went behind Eclipse and patted his shoulders.  
" Is everything alright, honey? You are so tense", she asked.  
" I'm scared. I can feel something touching my feet. It's like a beast witch telling me that it's the end", Eclipse answered.  
" We are just a recon group. Jenner won't kill us. He is a witch. They need to sleep too. We are fine, baby", Luna told him. Eclipse sighed and tried to relax. The flight took a while and Eclipse had time to calm down.

Luna told Faith to land at one point.  
Eclipse peered at the forest below. There was a camp in there indeed. It was very well hidden.  
It didn't look like a place for animatronics though. Eclipse closed his eyes for a second. The tensity had just grown stronger.  
Something was down there.  
" Watch out! Are you blind?", Faith was about to hit a tree.  
" Sorry!", Eclipse apologized.  
He forgot that he was in charge. Eclipse had pulled the reins too hard. Faith had felt pain in her neck and it had almost messed up her flying.  
Eclipse focused on landing without killing everyone. There was a good place to land just next to the camp.  
The clearing was perfect for Faith. Or Oni ryu.

No one was guarding the camp but maybe Salazar was trying to hide. Everything needed to be considered.  
A figure was stading on a rock, not far away from the camp.  
" More invaders? God damn! I'm gonna run out of arrows at this rate. What do they think I am?", the figure said, frustrated.  
" Keep quiet. Let's not wake anyone up", Nadia dismounted Faith.  
She was ready to fight. Faith tried to get as low as possible. Both Luna and Nadia sniffed the air.  
There was a scent of animatronics and oil. Luna didn't like it. The camp was too quiet. Something had scared the animals away. Eclipse dismounted and looked around.  
" Shadow", he whispered.  
Shadow was gone.  
" I won't leave you", Shadow's voice came from the trees.  
Eclipse felt or saw nothing. Shadow was completely hidden. There was no scent or noise.  
Eclipse sneaked towards the remains of a campfire.

Nadia saw the camp with her senses.  
The campfire was still warm and someone had been sitting next to it just an hour ago.  
She sniffed the trunk but couldn't recognize the scent of whoever had been sitting on it. There was a cave on the other side of the camp.  
Scarlett wished that they wouldn't have to go there. They just needed evidence. Something to proof that the Legends were there.  
Then they could go home. Luna and Nadia smelled a scent of animatronics again.  
There was something that made Nadia let out a whimper. She covered her mouth.  
Everyone stopped and waited for something to walk out of the cave. Nothing happened.  
" What is it Nadia?", Scarlett came to her.  
Nadia was sobbing a little.  
" Nothing. Everything's fine. It would be better if we didn't check it out", Nadia told her.  
She was staring at a group of trees.  
Scarlett walked off and Golden freddy came to calm Nadia down. Fang went to Luna.  
" Can you smell something?", Fang asked.  
" There's that scent again. It reminds me of...that perfume of..No! Nothing. I'm just stressed", Luna answered him.  
" It can't be", Nadia sobbed.

Golden freddy wondered what Nadia was seeing.  
" Is there something in here? Nadia?", he asked.  
" This is cruel. Too cruel", Nadia pointed at the trees.  
Golden freddy sneaked to them and looked to the other side. He covered his mouth and ran.  
" Guys. Come here. You need to see this", he told the others.  
They came to see what he had found. Everyone gasped in shock. It was like from The Predator.  
A silent killer had made trophies from their enemies. There was a group of torn up wolves on the other side of the trees.  
That's where the scent of oil and animatronics was coming from. The wolves were hanging upside down from the branches or lying on the ground. Their eyes had been torn out and their arms had been cut off. Some were fine but very few.  
Someone extremely brutal had slaughtered those animatronics. Luna and Scarlett couldn't watch.  
Eclipse was the last one to still be looking at the horrible scene.

" Who could do such a thing? Who is cruel enough to do this to them?", Eclipse was talking to Shadow.  
" I have no idea. Based on their expressions, someone tortured them before killing them.  
I think their eyes and arms were torn off while they were still alive", Shadow answered from the trees.  
Eclipse went closer and touched the corpses. He felt the traces of screams and pain caused by the wolves dying horribly.  
Eclipse walked back to the others. Luna sat down on a trunk and sent a prayer.  
" Bless these animatronics, whoever is listening. Give them peace in the afterlife", Luna wished.  
She sat there and sighed. There was that same familiar scent again.  
She recognized it, but she couldn't remember where she had smelled it.

Luna shrugged it off. Scarlett walked up behind her.  
" That was horrible. Anyway, should we head inside the cave now? The animatronics will probably be there. Hiding", Luna asked her.  
She knew that Scarlett would never agree but she wasn't gonna give up. There was nothing on the surface.  
They need to look deeper. Scarlett laid her hand on Luna's left shoulder.  
The hand was soft but the fingers apart from the ring finger and the little finger were hard and wooden.  
Luna's eyes widened in panic. It wasn't Scarlett who was stading behind her.  
" Let's go deep but first, I'll beat you up", the figure said to her.  
Luna turned around and looked into the eyes that she hadn't expected to see again.  
" You?", Luna asked in fear.  
" Hello, Mistress Luna", the familiar voice said to her. The figure punched Luna in the face and she flew at a tree.

Farewell: The figure is there! I wondered if I should have revealed the figure's identity at the end. Let's keep it a secret in this chapter.  
Don't be too excited that you won't remember the most important lesson of all. It's that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	28. Ghost from the past

Greeting: I know it would be the most evil thing to go back to Leslie right now.  
The mysterious archer will be revealed in the next chapter! No! We are gonna go back to the point where we left off. Enjoy!

( PS. I have actually finished the Act 2 by now. I write these a lot but I don't publish them as often.  
Greetings and farewells have been written when I was writing the story as well. This thing in brackets was written just before publishing.  
I sometimes add some things into the greetings but not often)

( Eclipse, Scarlett, Nadia, Golden freddy and Fang)

The hell broke loose in less than a second. Everyone had tried to be as quiet as possible.  
Eclipse had gone next to Fang. Eclipse watched Fang's back and he did the same to Eclipse. They were back to back.  
They whispered and walked slowly. Scarlett hadn't been behind Luna because she had decided to escort Nadia back to Faith.  
Scarlett knew that Nadia wasn't able to continue.

The wolf sisters were walking towards Faith. It wasn't a wonder that the sound of Luna flying throught the air scared them.  
Nadia jumped into the air. Scarlett instinctively pushed her back against Nadia and pulled her sword out.  
Luna was lying on the ground next to a tree. No one had seen what had happened to her.  
They saw the figure as it walked out of the darkness into the light of the moon. Their face was unrecognizable because the figure was wearing a hood.  
" Fang. Look", Eclipse told Fang who broke the back to back formation.  
Everybody got ready to fight while staring at the figure.  
" To be honest I wasn't ready to see you in here. That's fine though", the figure said in a careless tone.  
The figure sounded like a female.  
" Who are you?", Golden freddy asked angrily.  
" Don't worry, bear. I always show my face to my victims before I kill them. You are not an exception", the figure answered.

She pulled an arrow from her quiver and shot it at Golden freddy who teleported behind her.  
The figure was surprised but adapted to the situation quickly.  
She blocked his attack, grabbed Golden freddy's hand and slid from between his legs while holding the hand.  
Golden freddy flipped and ended up on the ground. The others ran to help him.  
The figure stayed calm. She had been fighting Legends before by the looks of it.  
The figure didn't notice Fang who sunk his hook into her back. The hook didn't go deep but the figure let out a scream.  
Fang felt the hook go through something soft. Their foe was a human.  
Fang had time to think about it while on the ground. He was so surprised by the human opponent that he stopped for a second.  
The figure jump kicked him into the campfire. Fang shouted in pain. The embers were still surprisingly hot.

The figure hadn't thought it through. After the kick she lost her balance and fell to the ground.  
Eclipse tried to stab her in the throat but she pulled an arrow from her quiver and used it to stab Eclipse in the eye.  
He grunted in pain. The figure got up like a ninja and pushed Eclipse. She pushed him against a tree and hit his head into it for many times.  
Then the figure pulled out a sword. Eclipse got his bearings back and tried to hit her. She blocked it and ran away a few steps.  
Eclipse had the time to pull the arrow out. The figure hadn't backed away in fear. She ran at him and spun. Her sword cut Eclipse.  
" Sweet dreams", she said to him.  
The figure got ready to finish him off. Eclipse thought he was dead. However, Fang went to the middle.  
He blocked the attack that was suppose to impale Eclipse's core. Unfortunately he blocked it with his chest.  
Fang grunted but pulled the sword out of himself and bravely fought with the figure. His sweater got cut a bit.  
It was getting painted black by the oil that dripped from his wounds. The figure's arm was wounded quite a lot.  
She was fast though. Incredibly fast.

" Give up! A human can't win in a fight against animatronics", Fang told her.  
" We'll see", the figure said.  
Scarlett remained with Nadia. She knew her friends could fight alone. Golden freddy joined the fight.  
The figure pulled out another sword. She was just warming up. And armed to the teeth! Now the real fight began.  
Eclipse tried to attack but he accidentally cut Fang.  
" She is faster than she looks", Eclipse explained.

The figure was also getting tired quite fast. She would lose at this rate. She decided to stop playing around.  
Killing animatronics one by one was the way she rolled. Getting into a real fight had been a stupid idea. It was because Luna had made her angry.  
She wasn't able to think clearly when angry. Plus the pizzeria animatronics were better than Legends.

The figure got an idea as she glanced at the wolf sisters. She took off and ran towards Scarlett and Nadia.  
She was being chased by Eclipse who tried to grab her from behind and pull her to the ground.  
She turned around quickly and grabbed Eclipse by the neck. The figure swung and threw Eclipse like a hammer. Eclipse was totally surprised by her strength.  
Eclipse hit Nadia and both fell to the ground.  
Scarlett tried to fight the figure but the figure jumped over her. She went behind Eclipse and Nadia who had just gotten up.  
The figure grabbed them from behind and suddenly her swords were at their throats.  
" Nobody freaking move!", she commanded.  
" Stand down, everyone! Stand down", Luna ran from the forest.

She had recovered. She went beside Scarlett and stopped her from attacking. Everyone was very confused.  
Luna was serious about this. There was something weird about her expression.  
It felt almost like Luna was trying to protect the figure instead of Eclipse.  
" What a wise choice, Luna. It's surprising that you care about your son", the figure said.  
Eclipse saw from his mother's face that she knew the figure.  
" Who are you? Let my sister and Eclipse go", Scarlett commanded in fear of what might happen to Nadia.  
" Scarlett! What kind of question was that suppose to be? You can't be that forgetful, can you", the figure sounded shocked.  
Nadia faced the figure who looked at her.  
" Please. Let us go. We are sorry that we came into your home", Nadia apologized.  
" Are you talking about this situation or the last time you broke into my house?", the figure asked.

Nadia had meant the camp. She thought that the figure had attacked them because they came to the camp that was hers.  
" What last time?", Nadia asked.  
The figure let out a grunt of frustration. She pulled the hood back. Everyone saw the purple hair wave in the air and the brown eyes stare at them.  
Scarlett recognized the figure. Her mouth was wide open. Golden freddy didn't recognize the girl but she reminded him of someone.  
Nadia gulped as the smell of a familiar perfume reached her nose. Luna took a few steps forward.  
That familiar scent she and Nadia had smelled!  
It was the perfume that the Purple guy had always been putting into his daughter's hair.  
Suddenly Scarlett became more careful. This wasn't the time for sudden moves.  
" Milla. Stay calm. We didn't come here to harm you", Luna said.  
Eclipse glanced at the girl. This was Milla Smith? The real Milla Smith? Everyone really looked like they were staring at a ghost.  
Scarlett couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream. She was looking at the Purple guy's daughter.  
" How are you alive? We thought you were dead", Nadia whispered.  
Milla brought the sword closer to her throat. Nadia's neck began to bleed.  
" I am dead. There's nothing alive inside me. I am the incarnation of revenge which has taken the form of a girl you killed", Milla said to her.  
" Milla! Let Nadia and Eclipse go. I'm begging you. I know you have all the reasons to hate us but please", Luna begged.  
" Let him go. Eclipse wasn't there on that day. I was! Eclipse has nothing to do with this. At least let him go", Nadia tried to convince Milla.  
Eclipse felt the sword get closer to him.  
" Innocent casualties haven't bothered you before. Why start now?", Milla said mockingly.  
" We did wrong. We know it. If you just let us talk. We have changed and we can prove it", Scarlett put her sword down to the ground.  
" We have changed and we can prove it", Milla imitated Scarlett mockingly.  
" Legends never change! I know the evil that's hiding behind that innocent face of yours.  
I have my wooden fingers to remind me of that", Milla added.  
Scarlett saw her fingers. What had happened to them?  
According Milla those wooden fingers were Luna, Nadia and Scarlett's fault.  
Scarlett didn't really want to know the answer to her question.  
The girl who had been crying no longer existed.  
" Everyone! Put your weapons to the ground", Luna commanded.  
Everyone obeyed. Milla chuckled and smirked at Luna.  
" You think I start believing you if you put the swords down? I have grown up! You can't fool me anymore", Milla said to her.  
" We are not trying to fool you. Please! Let my son and Nadia go", Luna answered calmingly.

Purple guy's daughter was as insane as her father. Milla considered different options.  
" Let's see! Scarlett was holding my dad when you were punching me in the face. You called me a bloody whore right in front of my dad.  
From what I remember, he begged you to spare my life. I think you declined, Luna", Milla thought out loud.  
" Scarlett and Nadia were the first ones on my punish list. However! Nadia is blind. I hope it hurt. And then there's Scarlett...", Milla looked at her angrily.  
" You helped the other Elders to get my father back. You had no idea of why you needed him. I heard that it didn't end up well.  
For you at least", Milla said to her.  
Nadia felt the sword get away from her throat. She fell to the ground and crawled forward. Scarlett ran to her and helped her up.

" Nadia and Scarlett have been punished already. How about you, Luna?", Milla glanced at Luna, smiling grimly.  
Eclipse saw the look on his mother's face. Eclipse knew this was about him.  
" Without you my father would have defended me. We could have defeated the other Elders, if you hadn't been there.  
How on earth could I make you suffer as much as I suffered?", Milla sounded evil and she seemed to have the answer.  
" No! Milla, please. This is madness. Eclipse did nothing to you. He is a Legend with the kindest heart. His father abandoned him.  
Give some mercy to such a friendly wolf", Luna begged.  
" My compassion was destroyed along with my life. Sad stories don't stop me from cutting off his head", Milla grabbed the fur on Eclipse's head.  
He moaned.  
" Stop! The little Purple riding hood was a friendly girl, right?  
If the big bad wolves understood that they did the wrong thing, shouldn't the girl understand?", Luna said.  
Eclipse had no idea of what she was talking about.  
" The Purple riding hood grew up. She punished the evil wolves.  
Plus, little Eclipse here will be the climax of my trophy collection", Milla was about to chop Eclipse's head off.

Eclipse closed his eyes and got ready to die. Suddenly something knocked Milla out.  
Shadow was standing behind her.  
" I got here just in time. I should be awarer of what's happening to my friends, shouldn't I?", he sighed.  
Eclipse was relieved to be alive. Milla was on the ground and surely wasn't gonna wake up very soon. Luna ran to Eclipse and hugged him.  
" Thank you, Shadow. I am forever in your debt", Luna said and petted Eclipse's head.  
" I am sneaky. I just saved my friend's life. He would have done the same to me", Shadow said.  
" In fact! Where the heck were you?", Eclipse asked.  
" Me? I noticed two animatronics in the forest. They were about to go and tell their friends. Don't worry. I killed them", Shadow explained.  
" This was too close for comfort. Next time, stay in the vicinity, will you?", Eclipse told him.  
Everyone gathered around Milla and looked at her.  
" Should we finish her off? She tried to kill us after all", Fang peered at the girl.  
" Definitely no! She was just angry and I can't blame her. We should try to get her to believe us.  
I expect that she doesn't know the truth about her dad. We need to convince her that he is alive. We can bring them together.  
We can fix what we have done", Luna told Fang.  
" Fritz is inside Springtrap. Milla is here. We can reunite their family. That's probably the happiest news I've heard", Scarlett realized.  
She and Luna were quite happy. Nadia knelt down beside Milla and used her powers to look inside her head.  
" She is full of anger and sadness. Oh my! We did all this? Such a kind girl got thrown to waste", Nadia felt bad for her.  
" Nadia. Let's go. Everything we have done to her can be fixed now", Scarlett petted Nadia's shoulder.

Scarlett picked Milla up and carried her over to Faith.  
" We can't!", Eclipse said and ran somewhere.  
Everyone followed him.  
" We can't leave all of these animatronics here. Help me", Eclipse told the others.  
He ran to the corpses that hung from the branches of the tree. They carried each animatronic to Faith.  
The corpses could be recycled at Freddy's.  
" That girl is a mad slut. Can we seriously bring that psychopath into our pizzeria? She might kill our children or us", Fang pointed out while carrying a dead slave.  
" We made her crazy. It was all our fault!  
You weren't there but all of us were. Me, Nadia and Scarlett can't leave her. We simply can't", Luna explained sadly.  
Shadow and Fang were quite sad because they hadn't found the Legend's hideout.  
Only a creepy and murderous girl. She was young but everyone was scared of her. Milla was without a doubt out of her mind.  
Especially Eclipse couldn't even look away from her. Milla creeped everyone out except the three female wolves.  
Faith was silent the entire time. She waited for them to carry the corpses to her back. Luna put Milla to the front of Faith's back.  
" Don't worry, little girl. I know you are angry and full of revenge. We can become friends. I know we can", Luna said to Milla.  
Golden freddy sat down next to Milla in case she would wake up. Fang insisted that they would remove her weapons.  
Nadia removed the quiver, the scabbards and the bow carefully. She also removed Milla's hoodie and put it under her head.  
" Where are we gonna put her? We don't have a prison cell in our pizzeria. She needs to be contained", Golden freddy asked Nadia.  
" We need to gain her trust. Putting her in a cage isn't a way of accomplishing that", Nadia answered.  
" I don't mean that. I mean..can we like...lock her up in that one basement room? That would actually be good, wouldn't it? It's big and light.  
We wouldn't seem threatning, if we put her there", Golden freddy explained.  
Nadia shrugged. She considered tying Milla down so she wouldn't be able to move. Instead she sat down beside the girl and closed her eyes.  
Golden freddy sat down and Luna asked if everyone was ready.  
" We are ready. Let get out of here. And hopefully never come back to this bloody place again", Scarlett shouted.

Eclipse had no willing to ride home. Luna grabbed the reins herself and pulled them. Faith took off and flapped her wings.  
Everyone was rather silent during the flight. Nadia examined Milla entirely. She examined the wounds and healed them with her power.  
Milla wasn't gonna be happy when she'd wake up. Luckily, Shadow hadn't used anything but his hand.  
The animatronic's endoskeleton was hard and it could knock someone unconscious but not hard enough to cause brain damage.  
At least Nadia was pretty sure it wasn't. Maybe! Perhaps! Actually, Nadia had no idea of what it might have caused.  
She rubbed Milla's forehead worriedly. There was really quiet inside her head.  
" I'm sorry, Purple riding hood. We should have never attacked you. Your father just wanted to live with you happily. I get it now", she whispered.  
Golden freddy listened to her chat with the unconscious girl.  
" You must have done something beyond horrible to anger her", Golden freddy said.  
Nadia glanced at him. She felt Golden freddy's curiosity.  
" We did something that we are not pleased to think about. Not to even mention speaking about it", she answered.  
" No worries. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine for me. It is just weird to see that girl attack you. She almost killed Eclipse.  
After that, all of you still feel sad for her", Golden freddy explained.  
" I know that she seems like our enemy. Before this, she was. Milla was the thing who stole the murderer from us.  
The Purple guy was really good at doing our dirty work. He was mad because he didn't have a child.  
Milla ruined it", Nadia said and a tear fell down her cheek.  
" Okay. I understand. What you did must feel horrible even after so many years", Golden freddy told her.  
" It's a long stick impaling our hearts. It even surpasses all the kids we slaughtered. Almost. I really don't know which one's worse", Nadia told him.  
Golden freddy understood how Nadia felt. She was sitting next to someone whose life she had ruined.  
Golden freddy decided to stay silent for the rest of the flight. Luna, Scarlett and Nadia could tell the story sometime.  
Or Milla could do it as well. To Golden freddy, this was one more reason to get Springtrap back.  
They would not only save his long lost companion but also Milla's father.

Suddenly the picture of Springtrap being tortured by Fredbear and Springlock came into his mind.  
Golden freddy looked down and sighed. The sadness was taking him over. Everyone else was either scared or sad.  
He couldn't stay happy in the middle of these sad faces. Faith was speeding up because she was afraid that Milla might wake up during the flight.  
Faith definitely didn't want her to start a fight in mid-air. After a while, the Fazbear's pizza was looming in the distance.  
Luna saw that a dark cloud was coming their way. She told Faith to hurry up. They reached the pizzeria just in time.  
Faith landed on the field and everyone jumped off as Faith transformed back to a kitsune.  
" Get Milla and the corpses inside. If the rain starts, we are doomed", Luna told everyone.  
Faith helped them by carrying some of the corpses in her back. The water started to rain down from the clouds and the grass got wet.  
Luckily the animatronics were inside.  
" What now?", Fang asked.  
" How about.. You and Goldie carry to corpses to the basement with Faith. There's a smelter on the lower floor.  
It's turned off right now but you guys can leave the corpses next to it", Luna told them.  
" How about this..this..monster", Fang pointed at Milla.  
" Leave her to us", Scarlett told him.  
Fang and Golden freddy carried the corpses to the smelter.  
" Look at this one. She was just a slave. That monster deserves to die for what she has done", Fang examined the corpses.  
" That girl didn't have a normal life. She is not a monster. One of her first experiences was probably being separated from her dad.  
Show some understanding for a victim, Fang", Golden freddy told him.  
Fang decided to stay quiet.

Meanwhile, Luna and Scarlett found a room for Milla. They met Storm on the way.  
" Hello! You are back. I was so worried that you guys would die. Thank god, you are alright", Storm said to them.  
" We didn't lose anyone. In fact, we went there with eight animatronics and returned with eight animatronics and a human", Scarlett told Storm.  
She looked at them confusedly.  
" What do you mean? Who did you find?", Storm asked.  
Last time they had found Leslie and it hadn't ended well.  
" See for yourself! She is quite a sight, isn't she?", Luna showed Storm their new friend.  
" Oh! My! Goodness! Is she who I think she is?", Storm's eyes widened in shock.  
" Yep! She has grown up since we locked her up into that closet. I don't know how she got out of there but there she is. Alive and well", Luna said to her.  
" And extremely pissed off", Scarlett added.  
Storm couldn't believe her eyes. Storm was one of the Legends who had been there with the Elders.  
" The little Purple riding hood isn't so little anymore, is she?", Storm asked in fear.  
" She did try to kill us but we are going to lock her into that room. When she wakes up we'll talk to her and maybe calm her down", Scarlett explained to Storm.  
" Wait a minute! Does this mean that...?", Storm realized.  
" Yes, Storm! We can indeed fix our mistake! All we need to do is to get Fritz back and the family is together again", Luna smiled.  
Storm smiled as well. She was tough but the guilt had been rotting her core too.  
" So what are you planning on doing when Milla wakes up?", Storm asked after they had put Milla into the room and locked the door.  
" We are going to let someone else talk to her first. Someone innocent.  
This animatronic can explain to her that things are different now. That we are her friends", Scarlett answered.  
" Someone? It shouldn't be a Legend or an Elder. Someone who is an original pizzeria animatronic. Someone who is good with kids", Storm thought out loud.  
" I know! It should be Crystal! She is friendly and pretty. Milla is so going to like her", Storm shouted.  
Scarlett and Luna agreed with her. They went to ask Crystal that.  
And from Foxy and Vixey of course. They had hope that Milla might become their friend. Things were going to a better direction. But, only in the pizzeria...

Farewell: She is alive! Did any of you guess it? I hope some did.  
BTW: If you are wondering, why Milla has such a weird name... She is not Abigail or Dolly. Milla is an unusual name.

She is like Alice from Resident evil or like Violet from the movie Ultraviolet. Both Alice and Violet are roles of my favorite actress. Milla Jovovich!  
That's where her name comes from. Remember guys that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	29. The river of pain

Greeting: Hello, everyone. For now, we'll leave Milla behind and go to the factory.  
Leslie is starting to feel some changes in his body. Jenner too. It's time to get weird. Like proper weird.

( Jenner. Restroom)

It was the morning after Leslie's song. Jenner felt powerful today so he was controlling the body.  
He had washed his hair earlier and brushed his teeth. Humans or anything living had that unfortunate fact about them.  
Brushing the teeth was new to Jenner. When he had lived there had been no such thing as a toothbrush or toothpaste.  
Washing his hair however was something he had done before. He knew that bugs loved dirty hair.  
Jenner couldn't even imagine how many lice there were in Springtrap's messy fur.  
He had left the room before Springtrap woke up.

Jenner smiled at his own reflection in the mirror. Jenner was in a cold restroom. The stalls were old and rusty.  
The light fickered all the time and there was a creepy atmosphere in there. He heard the voices of the animatronics upstairs.  
Jenner sighed. His black eyes were deep and the Joy of creation could be seen in them. Darkness sucked all the light.  
Jenner remembered how his eyes had looked normal once.  
When the Sorcerer beat Scarlett up and left the pizzeria Jenner's eyes had been similar to Leslie's normal eyes.  
It had felt weak and pathetic. That feeling though! Jenner would never forget it. It had been awesome and sad at the same time.  
The Sorcerer had been there but he hadn't been healthy at the time. Jenner thought about it. His magical potion had worked.  
Even though that state had felt good, it had been unstable. Leslie and Jenner had forgotten who they were.  
The three personalities had become one. Right then, Jenner felt certain dizzyness inside his head. The Sorcerer had had a rough day. He hadn't said a word.  
" My friend! Are you there?", Jenner called out to the Sorcerer.  
No one replied to him. Jenner shrugged it off. It didn't worry him. He had made more of that potion in case of an emergency.

He looked around the restroom. There was something in there. Jenner had felt like he was being followed the whole morning.  
There was a puddle of blood in one of the stalls. Jenner saw a hung man above the toilet. Then the man vanished.  
Jenner shook his head. He was seeing things.  
" What? What in the world is this?", Jenner asked.  
He had a bad feeling about it. He ran to the mirror to check it out. His eyes were turning normal.  
" This can't be happening. This doesn't happen to Leslie. I mean the Sorcerer. No! I am Jenner, yes! The Sorcerer. No! Jenner!", he was losing his bearings.  
He hadn't expected this to happen.  
Now, he was glad that he had the emergency potion. He saw many hung men and blood filled the restroom.  
His nightmares had turned against him. There was Foxy and Vixey from the Toy chica's nightmare in the room with him.  
They looked at him angrily. Jenner ran out and tried to get to his tent.  
There was blood and violence all around him. He saw animatronics who fought to the death.  
He saw into different dimensions. An animatronic stabbed an anthropomorphic animal to death. It was a real animal.  
It was walking on two feet but it was not a robot.  
Jenner looked away. He ran to the room and and dodged the blood that poured from the walls.  
He went into the tent and grabbed the bottle. Jenner drank the potion as fast as he could.  
The Sorcerer was there. Leslie was there. Jenner fell to the floor and closed his eyes quickly.  
There was so much death inside his head. Jenner was brutal and he loved death but this was different.  
He could feel the pain and chaos inside him. Every single scream was inside him. He was one with everyone in the world.  
Not only in this dimension but in the other dimensions too.

The potion did its job. Jenner sighed as he could no longer hear the chaos around him. He got his mercilessness back.  
The controlled, emotion free Jenner was back. Too bad that Salazar had seen him run.  
Salazar came into the room, running. He saw Jenner as he crawled out of the tent.  
" Jenner? Is it you?", Salazar tried to see his eyes.  
Jenner looked at him. Jenner's eyes were even darker than before.  
" Of course, it's me. Who else could it be?", Jenner sounded bored.  
Salazar walked towards him.  
" Me and probably a dozen animatronics saw you run again. What is it this time?", Salazar asked.  
" Nothing! Just more power", Jenner said and walked to the edge.  
He looked at the animatronics who were doing their normal things.  
" Slaves! Animatronics! Purify the world. Let them burn", Jenner muttered to himself.  
Salazar went next to him. Jenner had never looked like that. His hair was starting to get black and his veins could be seen through his skin.  
" No, I am serious. What just happened? Tell me!", Salazar insisted.  
He was not fooling around. Jenner glanced at him and looked like Salazar disgusted him.  
" Nothing. It's my business and it doesn't belong to you. Just walk away and leave me alone", Jenner told him.  
He was being disrespectful. Salazar wasn't a fan of that.  
" Tell me! As the Elder lord I insist you tell me", Salazar said.  
" Or something will happen, right? Are you going to get inside my head and command me?", Jenner asked.  
" No! But you must tell me. I am the Elder lord", Salazar was losing his temper.  
" Not anymore. Fredbear is in here too. And even if you were, would you be able to make me do anything? I don't think so", Jenner said calmly.  
" What is wrong with you again? I am not gonna tolerate this stuff anymore. You are a real pest.  
I thought the pizzeria animatronics would cause us trouble but no! You are the bigger thing to be worried about", Salazar said.  
Jenner grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the air.  
" Do not talk to me like that! I am not Dust. I'm not your puppet. You could get inside his head and tell him to do things.  
He was a good listener like you said. Let's hope you two have that in common", Jenner said angrily.

" There are so many weak creatures in this world. Dust hated Storm and he had a weak mind. Don't think I am like him.  
Because I am not!", Jenner brought Salazar close to his face.  
" Let me go! You might be more powerful but I am the leader now. You are a vistor. They obey the leaders", Salazar commanded him.  
Salazar was aware that beast witches had a very merciless rank order. He tried to use it.  
" What? Are you a leader? Things don't go like that. In real life, the strongest one is the leader. You should know it as a wolf. But hey!  
You are an animatronic. Not a human and not an animal", Jenner said to him.  
This was far from normal. Something had changed Jenner. Salazar saw how Jenner's skin changed colour.  
He was turning dark. The hair blackened and the skin looked like it was covered in coal dust.  
" I simply want to know what happened. It's not that hard to answer me! This isn't normal. This isn't how you normally act", Salazar told him.  
" It's normal now", Jenner smiled wickedly.  
" Your father will hear about this. He won't be pleased", Salazar threatened.  
Jenner laughed.  
" Will he? You really don't think that. Your past doings tell a different story", Jenner said.  
Salazar was creeped out. What did he mean by that?

The situation was saved by Electra who ran into the room.  
" I.. What? Jenner? Salazar? What is going on?", Electra looked at them with her mouth open.  
" Get him off me! I get it! You are more powerful than I. Let me go!", Salazar shouted.  
" Jenner! Let him go. He will not hurt you. We are on your side", Electra sounded serious but pleading.  
Jenner glanced at her and looked into his sister's eyes.  
" Fine then. Keep your wolf", Jenner said and walked away.  
Electra ran to see, if Salazar was alright.  
" Is everything okay, lord?", Electra asked.  
" What does it look like? That beast tried to kill me", Salazar told her.  
" What did you do?", Electra looked after Jenner.  
" I did the same thing as you right now. I saw him run and came to ask, if he was okay.  
Then he just attacked me like a crazy person", Salazar explained and held his neck.  
" Maybe that bunny upstairs did something to him", Electra suggested.  
" Yeah! And he also made Jenner turn into a demon of some sorts! You saw his skin, right?", Salazar said sarcastically.  
Electra knew Jenner better than anyone but this was abnormal behaviour.  
" Are you sure he is Elleroth's son? Jenner might be the son of Black. Elleroth is calm and thoughtful.  
Jenner is more like Black the cat. Ready to tear everyone to pieces", Salazar told Electra.  
" I'll go and see what's going on. He will listen to me", Electra told Salazar and ran out of the room.

Jenner was walking slowly and angrily along the corridor.  
" Jenner! Wait! I just want to talk", Electra ran to him.  
" What would you have to say to me? Just go back", Jenner said angrily.  
" You can't just strangle the Elder lord and just walk away, even if he is just the other one of the Elder lords. What happened?", Electra asked.  
Jenner stopped and turned around slowly.  
" He looks at the world like it's his to rule. I can smell the weakness and love in him. He disgusts me. There is a traitor in him.  
Someone who has so much love in him can't be good news", Jenner answered.  
" Salazar is not our enemy. He has much to worry about. The responsibility!  
That makes him a tiny bit arrogant and angry. And remember that he will become a resident of our new kingdom", Electra shook her head.  
" I don't want guys like him into this world. He just doesn't feel right. In fact none of them do. All of them disgust me. I am strong.  
I could kill them all at any moment! They should be bowing before me. Even Salazar", Jenner told Electra.  
" Now! If you excuse me, I need to rest for a bit", Jenner said before Electra could reply.  
His eyes turned silver and the hair changed into bright white. The Sorcerer looked away from Electra and walked away.  
He had the same look on his face as Jenner. Electra saw that his arms were covered in tattoos.  
The Sorcerer had changed as well. Electra saw it in him. Jenner reminded her of the Sorcerer.  
The brother who she had met again was gone. It was all because of the Sorcerer.  
He wasn't a living being. The Sorcerer was something else. He wasn't a thing from this world.  
So much hate and anger was uncontrollable. Jenner had acted like everything was under control. Electra saw that Jenner wasn't okay.  
The Sorcerer made her feel dizzy and awkward. She needed to look after Leslie a lot more.  
Electra had been sure that Jenner was on their side. Now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

There was nothing she could do so she walked back to the room.  
" So...?", Salazar looked at her thoughtfully.  
Baron and Okami had come into the room.  
" Jenner is just having a really bad day, I think. Leslie is getting more powerful and it makes him angry.  
The Sorcerer can be a hard friend to have with you all the time", Electra lied.  
" Like I said. It's nothing to be worried about", Okami looked at Salazar.  
" I make that decision. Not you! If I say he is a threat, he is. Get me?", Salazar snapped at him.  
" Yes, lord", Okami bowed respectfully.  
Electra felt Salazar go inside her head. She hid her stress and gave Salazar fake thoughts.  
She was really good at that. Salazar nodded to her.  
" Let's hope this doesn't become normal.  
As long as I am alive and the Masters aren't here, everyone in this factory obeys me and only me!", Salazar told Electra and the Elder wolves.  
None of them had anything against that. They just nodded carefully.

" Pityful weaklings. We'll show them respect", the Sorcerer said.  
He had been watching the room without them noticing. The Sorcerer's clothes changed again.  
He ripped them to atoms and built himself a lighter set of clothes. His sleeveless shirt revealed that the tattoos were glowing.  
The Sorcerer was mad and he wanted to destroy the world. He just kept on walking up the stairs.  
" Where are you going?", he heard Leslie's voice inside his head.  
" Stay out of our head, witch. This body is now ours", the Sorcerer said.  
" Excuse me! This is actually my body. I don't know who the heck you are but you should leave my body alone.  
Saving the world is hard enough on its own", Leslie corrected.  
" Why to save the world when it can be destroyed?  
This small universe is covered in tiny critters who think they are sentient life", the Sorcerer said, hating the animatronics around him.  
" We are sentient! Who in the holy hell taught you to define sentient?", Leslie said.  
He was asking a lot because he had never been really talking to the Sorcerer before.  
" Wait and see! When all of this ends we will show the world just how tiny and insignificant they really are.  
You think you are so powerful. This The Joy of creation is the best you can do. You have never tasted true power", the Sorcerer told Leslie.  
" There is something more powerful than the Joy of creation? You got to be messing with me", Leslie laughed.  
He thought it to be a joke. The Sorcerer had a sense of humor after all. He wasn't very cheerful at the moment though.  
" So because you have more power it means that you have to kill everyone?  
I have never understood the bad guys and probably never will", Leslie sighed, laughing.  
" You lack points of view. Unlike us, you were born into a body. You have only one point of view.  
You need to see in order to understand", the Sorcerer said to him.  
" I think I already understand enough! You are a bad guy and my friends are the good guys", Leslie told the Sorcerer.  
" When we came into this weak body we thought you understood. Turns out you didn't. Don't worry.  
Soon every single one of us is together as one and then you'll understand", the Sorcerer sounded terrifying.  
Leslie went silent.  
" What do you mean? What is happening to us?", he asked.  
The Sorcerer peered at his new tattoos and they began to glow even more than before.  
" What did you mean? Fella? What did you mean?", Leslie asked, panicking.  
" You will see it now, witch. Enjoy the ride in our world. The multiverse is beautiful", the Sorcerer was smiling for the first time.

Leslie felt the energy of something flow through his head. The Sorcerer started something.  
He got the control over his body and the tattoos stopped glowing. Leslie still had them and they made the witch mark on his arm look a bit pityful.  
At the moment, Leslie had something else in mind than the tattoos. He felt like he had been in a cave for his entire life.  
Suddenly someone took away the darkness and he was blinded by the light of Gods. Leslie couldn't describe what he was looking at.  
He was in the factory but it had changed. Leslie was able to see the energy in the walls and in the ceiling.  
He looked around and saw the atoms and the molecules of the concrete. The factory was made out of lego.  
The air around him was different and he could feel oxygen go into his lungs and enter his blood stream.  
" You see it now! Like I see it. And I. And I. Just like I", the Sorcerer said.  
His tone changed a bit every time he finished a sentence. The Sorcerer's different sides were talking one at a time.  
Leslie thought this was the worst thing he had seen. It suddenly got worse.  
He saw the ground below him and the bodies of animals who had died. There had been a mole colony at this exact point.  
The factory had destroyed it. Leslie felt the poison in his lungs. The moles screamed in his ears.  
People used gas to kill the moles. Leslie felt the death around him. Each mole suffered a lot before it died.  
It had happened a long time ago but Leslie felt it like it was happening right now. He was the moles and the moles were him.  
Leslie gacked and tried to get the gas out of him. He fell to the floor.  
" Please! Don't kill them! They are suffering", Leslie shouted to the workers who killed the moles.  
His suffering got only worse. He began to feel the dying animals around the forest. Everywhere. No matter when they had died.  
Leslie was in pain. He was being fumigated, torn apart, murdered, suffocated and he was also drowning.  
Everything at the same time. The extent of his senses kept on growing bigger and bigger.

He was starting to feel other dimensions.  
" Farewell, you stupid piece of metal", an anthropomorphic animal said to an animatronic.  
The animal was like Dust. He could change into a human at will. Leslie had no idea of how he was able to know that.  
" No. Please. I love kids just like you", the animatronic female fox begged.  
" Say that to my son who trusted you! You let him down and now he's dead!", the shape shifter shouted.  
" I didn't want to. Okami would have killed us", the animatronic cried.  
Leslie saw the tears and realized that he was looking at Scarlett. She was a fox in that dimension.  
The friendly voice gave her away. That shifter was the Purple guy of that dimension.  
He took out a gun and Leslie saw Scarlett get shot a million times. He could feel everything. There was so much pain.  
Dying people, animatronics and animals. Storm Jr. and Willa were picked up from behind by two Elders.  
" No! Storm Jr. Watch out!", Leslie shouted.  
Storm Jr. and her sister were ripped in half. Leslie saw it happen over and over again.  
The oil burst out of Storm Jr. and Leslie felt the oil drop on his face. He was covered in blood and oil.  
" I want to get out! My friends! They are dying and I must help them", Leslie shouted.  
Leslie saw tragedies like that. His friends got murdered by thousands of various creatures.  
Aliens, ghosts, people, animatronics. The suffering was everywhere. People were dying in every single dimension.  
He was everywhere. He was everyone. There were billions of dimensions and alternative timelines. Each one was in him.  
" I need to get out. Focus, Leslie. It will tear you to bits, if you don't. Follow the light.  
Collect your soul and find your body", Leslie told himself and tried to collect the pieces of his soul.  
He was dragged away by Storm Jr. and the different versions of her. Storm Jr. was dead in many dimensions.  
Leslie found one who was peacefully living with her friends. This one was hurt badly but she was happy and alive.  
Leslie followed the joy and the fun.  
" To Freddy's. There is the right dimension. To Freddy's", Leslie told himself and focused.  
Storm Jr. was in the repairing room of the pizzeria. She was watching her body that lay on a table.  
She was in astral form. Leslie used it to find himself. He was scattered all over the place and the pain stopped him from doing anything.  
Leslie tried to forget all the suffering and look at Storm Jr. while collecting himself. He was almost done. This was working.  
He managed to form an astral body out of his energy. Then he headed for his body. It was in the same dimension as the happy Storm Jr.  
Leslie realized that this Storm Jr. was his. The wolf who he was in love with.  
There had been other happy wolves but this Storm Jr. had had something about her.  
Even when looking at Storm Jr.s from all the dimensions, Leslie was still able to find his own girlfriend.  
Leslie's body was nowhere near Storm Jr., but it didn't bother him. Seeing Storm Jr. like this made him smile.  
" I'm coming for you, fluff face. Just wait", Leslie promised.  
He shot back into his own body.

Leslie gasped for breath.  
" Are you okay?", Hank was standing in front of him.  
" You looked like you were dead", Hank added.  
" I'm far from dead. Not that I would enjoy it. Being here with all of these cruel monsters is horrible", Leslie told him angrily.  
" You have to get used to it, buddy. You are strong but I will not turn against my friends.  
We will protect you from..ummm.. unwanted trouble", Hank smirked at him wickedly.  
" I knew you weren't honest when you spoke to me on Oni ryu. Now you sound, look and feel more like what Storm described you to be like", Leslie said.  
" I love hurting people. It's in me. In my oil", Hank looked proud of himself. Leslie got up and walked away.  
He glanced at his arms and saw that he was covered in tattoos. He accepted it as a part of him.  
Leslie walked into the restroom and curled into a ball in a corner. He had suffered more than anyone.  
The worst part was that he could still feel them. Leslie couldn't get rid of them. This would be pure suffering from the beginning to the end.

Farewell: Leslie is about to realize that being the strongest of all is harder than it might seem.  
See you guys later in Milla's room and remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	30. The Purple riding hood

Greeting: The chapter of today is about some crazy girl who's trapped in a pizzeria. That's right!  
Milla Smith meets our friendly vixen, Crystal. Let's see how this "meet and greet" turns out.

( Crystal. Pirate cove)

She had never been so worried in her life. She had been just walking around the pizzeria all night.  
After Scarlett had asked her to have a chat with a mad man's daughter. Well...she hadn't been able to forget it.  
Based on Eclipse's description, this girl was not someone to anger. Scarlett had assumed that Crystal could calm her down.  
Foxy and Vixey had had nothing to say. They had allowed their daughter to choose.  
Crystal had wanted to refuse but Scarlett's begging eyes had been irresistible. She couldn't say no.  
Crystal was trying to calm herself down by sewing. It didn't work.  
The fabric formed scary patterns that looked like Crystal's severed head. Crystal gulped to the thought.

It was a warm and calm day, which made the situation even worse.  
Children were outside and only a few came to the pizzeria. Everyone was at the terrace.  
There was someone's birthday party going on. Crystal was pretty much alone in the building.  
Apart from Foxy who was sitting next to her and waiting for someone.

" Hey, dad!", Crystal said.  
" What, me hearty?", Foxy asked.  
" Shouldn't you be outside with the kids? Jerk, or whatever his name was, needs a pirate to cheer him up", Crystal told him.  
" No, matie. Jerreck has a matie already. Ol' Fang is there and he's dancing", Foxy chuckled.  
" Plus, I can't leave you here all by yourself", Foxy changed his accent.  
" I can sew on my own until someone tells me to...go to my death", Crystal told her father.  
" Come on. You wanted to go there. And I don't think it's gonna be that bad. You could bring someone with you", Foxy suggested and patted her shoulder.  
" Like, who? Storm Jr.? I could drag her to the room and watch that crazy girl kill her while I flee", Crystal sighed.  
" Willa could come. She is not going to play today", Foxy suggested.  
" Because she is doing something that might be useful to...someone. She's doing something secret. Anyway, she can't come", Crystal said.  
" How about BB? He is free", Foxy said.  
Crystal laughed.  
" That's comforting! Like he's going to be able to help me. What's he gonna do, if she attacks me?  
Strap a balloon on that girl and let her float to the sky", Crystal asked irritatedly.  
Foxy thought for a moment.  
" I didn't mean it like that. BB is small and he knows how to talk. That girl needs to feel safe. She won't do anything to you.  
You are too innocent and pretty to be a threat to someone", Foxy answered.  
" Thanks! I thought I was a good fighter but apparently not", Crystal crossed her arms.  
" You are. But you can also be happy and peaceful. Guys like me would just look like Legends to her.  
You are the least violent looking out of all of us. You can do it. Believe in yourself", Foxy told her.  
" Okay, dad. I'll do it. I'll do it for the pizzeria, Luna, Nadia and Scarlett", Crystal stood up.  
" That's me matie, Crystal. Pirates head into the storm! Arrr!", Foxy said happily.  
" Arrr!", Crystal said back.

She walked to a mirror and looked at herself. She was a beautiful fox with a wonderful smile. This wouldn't be a threat to anyone. Maybe!  
Crystal smiled at her reflection. It looked fake but it was happy enough.  
She walked to the Arcade palace and looked for Balloon boy. He was inflating balloons on his stand.  
" Green, blue, red and yellow. Flying over the rainbow", Balloon boy sang.  
Freddy had made it a few days earlier and it had become an earworm. Everyone was singing it.  
" BB! Are you here?", Crystal shouted.  
" I'm over here. By the stage", Balloon boy shouted back.  
Crystal walked by the carousel. She wiped some dust off the horse. She tried to look as normal and happy as she could.  
Balloon boy knew instantly that she was about to ask him something.

" You want me to come with you, don't you? To the lonely room where we hold that mad girl", Balloon boy asked.  
Crystal nodded and sighed.  
" Are you really that scared? Is she actually that terrifying?", Balloon boy's eyes widened.  
Crystal nodded again. Balloon boy sighed and shook his head.  
" Okay! Let's go. If you insist", he said.  
" Thank you! She is out of her mind. She almost chopped Eclipse's head off", Crystal told Balloon boy.  
" Off with their heads! So she is one of those people", Balloon boy stood up and grabbed Crystal's hand.  
" Apparently. She's got beef with the Legends. I need to proof her that Luna, Scarlett and Nadia have changed since then.  
No idea, how I'll do that", Crystal explained.

They walked towards the room with no name. Mostly everyone had forgotten about it. No one had ever come there except the Purple guy.  
He had murdered children in that room. Luna had realized it later. Milla was staying in an ironic place.  
It was used for storage and other things. Parts and metal.

" Does this mean that she shouldn't attack us?", Balloon boy asked.  
" My father thinks that's the case. On the other hand, it's easy to be optimistic when you are not the one going there", Crystal shrugged.  
" Foxy loves you more than anything. He must have thought it through. Foxy would never send you to your death.  
It's gonna be fine", Balloon boy tried to cheer her up.  
" Everyone keeps saying that. I am the only one who can do it. Or maybe I'm the only one who's not a big coward", Crystal grunted.  
" You are innocent. Understand it. She will probably love you. Kids always love you.  
Especially when you put your hands in that cute position", Balloon boy reminded her.  
Crystal put her hands in front of her chest.  
" Like that! She's gonna love it", Balloon boy smiled.  
" Do you have any idea of how old she is?", Crystal asked.  
" Everyone keeps calling her a girl. In her teens maybe", Balloon boy answered.  
" Good guess! She is about freaking 20 years old", Crystal told him.  
" Oh! That makes a difference then. Okay! Now, I am scared too", Balloon boy shivered.

They walked slowly and thought about the girl who was ready to slice them in half.  
" It must be a mistake. She is just a friendly girl with a happy smile. She won't kill us", Balloon boy said unsurely.  
" She is crazy. Psychopaths may do anything", Crystal shook her head.  
" She is just a girl. She doesn't want us harm", Balloon boy said, afraid.

Milla heard them. She had woken up.  
" I hear you there! Can you hear me? Let me out of this hell hole!  
Otherwise, I'm gonna tear your limbs off and cut you for hours.  
I will drink your oil and after I've skinned you, I will munch on your endoskeletons", Milla shouted.  
" What did you just say?", Crystal asked with a smirk on her face.  
" Nothing", Balloon boy sighed and rolled his eyes.  
They had never been this unsure of anything in their lives.  
" Hello? Are you there?", Crystal asked with fear in her voice.  
" Why don't you come here and find out? I would love to meet you and my weapon would love it even more", Milla answered, behind the door.  
" Where did she get a weapon? She's lying, I bet", Balloon boy whispered.

" Lying. Lying! In that case, open the door and come here", Milla shouted.  
Crystal and Balloon boy jumped. Milla had nothing wrong with her ears.  
" We will! That's what we came here to do. You must be lonely in there. We thought we might cheer you up", Crystal said to her.  
They heard Milla laugh.  
" Bastards! The Elders sent their little innocent slaves to do the dirty work. How typical", Milla chuckled.  
" We are not slaves. My name is Crystal. I am a female pirate fox. I am just a performer. Not a fighter", Crystal claimed.  
" Oh! You are that thing who fought along that big fox back at the floaty house, aren't you?", Milla sounded calmer.  
" Yes! That was me and my dad. I fight along my friends but I like kids more than fighting", Crystal said to her.  
She had no idea of how Milla had seen her.

" What we are trying to say is... We aren't here to harm you. We don't want to battle with you. Things are different from before", Balloon boy explained.  
" Blah! Blah! Talking and talking. If that's all you gonna say, come in so we can get over this shit", Milla said to them.  
Crystal opened the door slowly and peeked in. Balloon boy was standing behind her and looking from behind her tail.  
Balloon boy grabbed the big tail and held it like a plushie.  
Crystal saw Milla in the room.  
Milla had a homemade weapon in her hand. It was a baseball bat with spikes attached to it. She had found the pieces and put them together with duct tape.  
It was resting against her hip. Milla looked bored but not threatening.  
" What? Are you coming in or can I take a nap first?", Milla said, frustrated.  
Crystal and Balloon boy walked in slowly but surely. Crystal felt Balloon boy squeeze her tail so hard it hurt.  
She patted his hand and after realizing how tightly he was holding onto her tail, Balloon boy let go of it.  
Milla waited for them to come in. She yawned and sighed.  
Crystal had never seen a more stereotypical teenager. Milla was years behind her real age. Leslie had been like her.  
Years of loneliness tended to mess with people's mental growth.

Crystal and Balloon boy got hold of themselves.  
" Hmm!", Milla looked thoughtful.  
" What?", Balloon boy asked.  
" I expected you to be taller. Apparently the children are scared of huge animals nowdays", Milla said.  
" We have big ones too. My friend Bulldozer is huge and the children love him", Balloon boy told her.  
" Really? How interesting. Anyway, I'm Milla.  
It's not nice to meet you but right now I don't have any other choice than to pretend it is", Milla extended her arm for a hand shake.  
Crystal shook hands with her.  
" You are not very polite, are you?", Crystal asked.  
" I shook hands with you. That's something right?", Milla shrugged.  
" Usually people are more polite than you", Crystal said.  
" That's the bad part. There's always something wrong with me. I like to just let them deal with it or I can just..", Milla said.  
She put her hand in a gun shape. She shot Crystal.  
" Bum! Just like that. Suddenly no one cares about my manners", Milla giggled.  
" You have some serious problems", Crystal thought.  
Balloon boy stepped forward.  
" We don't care about them anyway. We understand that you have gone through a lot of stuff", Balloon boy said to her.  
" You don't! Trust me, tiny round boy", Milla shook her head.  
" Actually, my name is Balloon boy. Or BB for short", Balloon boy explained to her.  
" What? Oh man! I was gonna call Nadia, BB. This is unfair", Milla snorted.  
" What does BB stand for? How has it anything to do with Nadia?", Crystal asked.  
" It stands for a blind bitch. Nadia is both of those things. Isn't it clear?", Milla explained in shock.

" Aha! I see. You really hate Nadia. Too bad. She is such a friendly animatronic. Salazar tortured her to punish Scarlett", Crystal said sadly.  
" Oh yeah. Cool!", Milla smiled.  
" Doesn't it make you sad? How can you be happy about so horrible a thing?", Balloon boy asked.  
" Well, Nadia did watch as Luna pulled my hair and stomped on me. The skin on my head was gone in seconds.  
I was forced to cover my head with a towel in the darkness while crying. They locked me up in a closet and blocked the door", Milla explained.  
" That sounds cruel", Crystal told her.  
" No shit, Sherlock!", Milla said sarcastically.  
" No wonder Nadia was crying yesterday", Balloon boy said.  
" Oh. Did it make you sad? Are you gonna cry now? Well, I haven't even started yet, you dumbass shit pile", Milla shouted at him mockingly.  
" I was locked up in there for four days. No food! No water!", Milla told him.  
" How did you survive?", Balloon boy asked.  
Crystal just listened to them.  
" At first, I started feeling dizzy. I drank what I found. Urine, water that was dripping from the clothes, my own blood that bled from my head", Milla listed.  
" And food?", Balloon boy asked, scared.  
" Well, I ate the clothes like a moth. It wasn't very tasty or filling. After starving for several days, I got too hungry and just...", Milla showed them her hand.  
She had replaced her fingers with wooden ones.  
" You ate them? Your own fingers?", Crystal asked, shocked.  
" What else was I suppose to eat? There was nothing. That's what the Legends tried to do. I was meant to starve to death.  
Slowly and agonizingly", Milla explained.

" Did you break out?", Balloon boy asked.  
" No! You see, the Legends forgot something important. Burglars! A man broke into our house and saw the closet.  
It was blocked by all kinds of furniture.  
There must be something important in there. Right?  
He opened it and expected to find something priceless. Instead he found a murderer's girl with a knife.  
That was everything he saw before that knife sunk into his throat", Milla told it like it was a bed time story.

" This happened to a young girl? What a way to end your childhood", Crystal said sadly.  
" Childhood? Like that's something I had for real. My father didn't allow me to fall in love with animals at pizzerias.  
I was taught to hate anything that might have been a Legend", Milla giggled.  
" No wonder you are so cruel. The Legends tortured you and your father taught you to hate", Balloon boy thought out loud.  
Milla glanced at him and grinned.  
" That's not the reason. Dad was a good person. My father showed me love when no one else did.  
He could have killed me but he didn't", Milla looked offended.  
" I'm sorry! I understood it wrong. I didn't mean to insult you and your father", Balloon boy apologized.  
" No problem. He had done horrible things in the past. He even admitted it to his young daughter. Even though I really wasn't his daughter", Milla sighed.  
" Huh? How did you two meet then?", Crystal asked.

Crystal wasn't going to stop talking. She thought that talking might calm Milla down.  
" There was a man and a street. Those two were good friends. The man used to walk around town, searching for new victims.  
He heard baby's voice coming from an alley", Milla told them.  
" And that baby was you?", Balloon boy asked.  
" Of course. I was in a box. It was wet and so was I. Fritz Smith was a killer and he wanted to kill the baby. It was not his.  
But the baby was so abandoned.  
So forgotten.  
He couldn't leave her there. She was like him. Mr. Smith picked her up and took her home. I was raised in a nice house.  
We did so many funny things together", Milla explained.  
She was smiling and her bored attitude was almost gone. She had a weird way of smiling and speaking.  
Milla seemed happy but there was something grim inside her.  
" And so did the murderer find a child of his own. Sounds like a happy ending", Crystal sighed sadly.  
" It was suppose to be. Happily ever god damn after! Dad knew they were coming for us. He tried to stop it from happening.  
The Elders were too strong. Luna, Scarlett and Nadia. Salazar and his two Elder wolves. Six against one. We had no chance to win.  
I tried to fight against the Legends but I was just a little girl", Milla became angry again.  
" The Purple riding hood lost her first fight, didn't she?", Crystal asked.  
" She was powerful. The Purple riding hood was smart but the wolves were smarter", Milla said.

" He was a wise man and his stories were the best part of the day. We read the Little red riding hood with new characters", Milla added.  
" Is that where it comes from? I thought it was your secret identity or something", Balloon boy frowned.  
" I call myself the Purple riding hood because it reminds me of dad. It's like he is right there beside me.  
The Purple riding hood is going to her dad to give him some bread.  
Salazar the Elder wolf suddenly appears from the bushes. He is evil and he persuades the Purple riding hood to stop and collect some flowers.  
As she is doing that, the wolf goes to her dad and eats him", Milla told him.  
Balloon boy thought about it for a second.  
" The Legends should never be trusted. That's the thing we learn from that, isn't it?", Crystal asked.

" Yep! They can look innocent and cry in front of you. It's all just pretending", Milla nodded to her.  
" So basically you can't trust us? There is nothing we can do to prove you that we are willing to help you", Balloon boy realized.  
" We aren't Legends! This is real life, not a story. In here things change. Luna did indeed send us. So did Scarlett. I'm not going to hide that.  
I had a chance to choose otherwise. I didn't. With all of my heart, we wish to be allies and help you", Crystal saw a chance to win her over.

Milla's eyes widened in amazement.  
Balloon boy looked at Crystal and saw her expression. She was begging for Milla to trust them.  
Now was the time for Milla to choose. She could trust these animatronics or she could live like her father would have wanted her to live.  
This could be her end. They were gonna kill her. The small vixen in front of her was unarmed.  
She could have easily killed the vixen and escaped. It was a hard choice to make.  
Luna's careless expression was right in front of her face. She couldn't trust someone who was sent by that cruel Elder.

The blood was dripping to the floor. It was a memory that would never fade away.  
Milla had been locked up in a closet that was like a torturing chamber.  
This was a test of her faith. Milla closed her eyes and breathed heavily.  
" I don't know! Okay!", she shouted to Crystal.  
" It's too hard for me to choose. You are not a liar but I can't trust Scarlett's slaves!", she added.  
Crystal was looking at her sadly. She fell to her knees.  
" Please. Everyone has faith in me. I can't leave this room, if you don't come", Crystal begged.  
" Yes, you can. Get that shit, you call a body, out of my room! Tell Luna that I am not interested in her bullcrap.  
She may have gotten my father but I will never surrender!", Milla said determinedly.  
" Please!", Crystal prayed.  
" Get out! I don't want you and your friend here!", Milla started to wave her bat at them.  
Crystal dodged the attack and crawled backwards. Balloon boy was almost crushed by her.  
Milla jumped and tried to smack Crystal's head into pieces. Crystal dodged it and kicked her.  
Milla hit her in the leg and Crystal moaned in pain. She was pulled out of the room by Balloon boy.  
He pushed the door shut as fast as he could. Milla attacked the door but it didn't break.  
It had been made out of the same metal that had saved Mike and other nightguards from Freddy and friends.  
A door made out of that metal was not easy to break down. If animatronics weren't able to do it, why would a girl do any better?

Crystal held her leg and moaned. Balloon boy checked it out. Two spikes had impaled Crystal's endoskeleton.  
Milla had to be given credit for making weapons. This was impressive.  
The spikes were meant to do that. He held Crystal in place and pulled the spikes out as fast as he could as to not hurt Crystal more.  
She was hurt but she could handle the pain.  
" I got them out. It's okay now, Crystal", Balloon boy told her.  
" Thanks, BB. I think I have to go to Mike. He can fix this. Let's hope Storm Jr. isn't having too many problems at the moment", Crystal thanked.  
Milla had stopped attacking the door. She went to her bed and lay down. She put the bat beside her and went to sleep.  
" Do not give up. Stay strong! They will try again. Legends are easy to predict. Do not allow your confusion to be used by them.  
Stick to the plan. Kill them all. One by one", Milla said to herself.  
Crystal had to go back to Foxy and tell that she had failed.

Farewell: Bye! Now, I know that characters do not swear much in the story.  
Milla swears a lot but that's just part of her personality. That's one thing that makes her...well..her.  
She isn't using the four-letter-word though. You know, that f-word that everyone in familiar with.  
I will not put it in.  
Stay strong and remember that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	31. The grim truth

Greeting: Hello fellas and gals! Back and forth! Back to Leslie we go.  
I feel like I don't want to move to the next session yet.  
Also: It's hard to tell what's happening to Leslie without confusing all of you. I'll make chapters about him to explain his condition to you. Enjoy!

( Springlock's room. Hank)

He hadn't seen Leslie come out of the restroom. He just felt in his mind that something crawling in there.  
Hank's bravery was taken by Jenner's dark force. He needed someone else to come with him.  
Someone who wouldn't be afraid.  
He needed an Elder.

There was no one else he could trust. Springlock was the only one who might want to come.  
Hank was standing by the door and he heard laughing coming from the other side. The big metal door was touching his snout.  
His hand was already on the handle. He had stopped to listen to the weird music that came through the door.  
Based on that, he didn't want to enter the room. Springlock could surely feel him. Why hadn't she called him in?  
Hank didn't want to know. Something was going on.  
He pushed his ear against the cold door. He wondered, who was in the room with her.  
She definitely wasn't alone.  
Hank heard a voice of a male. It couldn't be mixed up with anything else. It was one of his wolves.  
That trio was always after Springlock. Hank snorted at the memory of their first meeting.  
The wolves had been hiding behind him. Those three were real cowards sometimes.  
As soon as they had a victim who wasn't able to fight back, they looked so brave.

Hank shrugged it off, gathered his courage, pushed the handle downward and opened the door. The smallest wolf was right beside him.  
" Hank? Didn't expect to see you here", the wolf greeted.  
" Just shut up. I came to see Springlock. Wait a minute! Are you okay?", Hank was surprised.  
The wolf looked like he was drunk. His eyelids were only half open.  
" As good as I can be, boss", the wolf answered.

His face told a different story. He had some oil on his face and it dripped from his jaw.  
Had Springlock beaten them up?  
The other two were leaning into a slave who was too afraid to move.  
The wolves had their backs against a wall. They had oil on them too.  
Hank couldn't see wounds on them but they definitely weren't alright. Hank looked at the room and listened to the music.  
He smelled the fear of the slaves in there and the music made everything feel creepy.

There was another slave right under Hank's snout.  
Her mouth was looking horrible.  
Springlock's lipstick of doom had done it. The slave's mouth had melted.  
She was barely alive and in great pain.  
Hank kicked her to see if she was able to move. The slave spat oil out of her mouth.  
She was gonna die so Hank ignored her and moved on.

Hank realized what was going on. The oil on the wolves was from the slaves.  
The wolves had probably had the time of their lives. There were claw marks on both slaves.  
Hank focused on his mission and tried to forget this messed up sight.

He glanced at a third slave who was kissing a golden bunny. Springlock was lying on a hammock.  
She looked alive and well. And relaxed like a sloth.  
" Come to me, my little boy. There's nothing to be afraid of. You and I are gonna have so much fun together", Springlock said to the slave.  
Her left leg was hanging outside the edge of the hammock calmly.  
Hank coughed to get her attention. Springlock forgot the slave and smiled at Hank.

" Hello! Glad to see you here", she said.  
Hank looked at her, sighing.  
" First things first! What are the four of you doing?", Hank asked.  
" We? Oh, you mean them!", Springlock looked at the wolves.  
" Yes, sure! Who else could I mean? They are the only ones here", Hank shook his head.  
" Of course! I get it. See, we thought it was boring. No fights. No anything. I brought these slaves here and gave them a booze", Springlock answered.  
" A booze? I hope you are kidding. Animatronics can't get drunk", Hank sighed.  
" Fred did this new kind of powder for me. It makes your system flip. We are using it too. Wanna taste?  
There's strawberry and blackberry. I can get apple too, if you want.  
There are so many flavours. The best thing is that each and every one affects you differently", Springlock told him.  
" There's an intravenous version of this too, if you don't like flavours", she added.

" No! Looking at this is enough. I don't want to end up like them. They are crazy", Hank said, shocked.  
The slave, which had been with Springlock, had crawled to him and tried to grab his leg and hug it passionately.  
" He likes you. That's sweet", Springlock smiled.  
" No, it isn't. Get off me, you crazy freak", Hank kicked the slave who then crawled across the room.  
The slave crawled forward and hit a wall.  
He was too drugged to notice it. He just kept on trying to go forward.  
He hit the wall over and over again. It looked ridiculous.  
The wolves were laughing their heads off. Springlock giggled and waved at the slave.

The other slave who was between the wolves looked at her friend sadly.  
It felt horrible to see her friend like that. In drugs. Without an idea of his surroundings. Being mocked by the wolves and the Elder bunny.  
She was hurt and wanted to get out.

Hank slapped Springlock to the back of the head.  
" Come on! I don't have time for this, Mistress Springlock the Elder bunny. I need your help", Hank said, frustrated.  
" No, you don't. He needs it more than you", Springlock laughed and pointed at the crazy slave.  
Wolves laughed their heads off again.  
Hank found it beyond irritating. He walked to the wolves.  
" Wake up and stop laughing! You are gonna get killed otherwise and it will be me who kills you", Hank told them.  
" No! It will be him who gets killed", the wolves pointed at the crazy slave.  
They laughed once again.

Hank would have wanted to beat them up really good. Instead he walked back to Springlock.  
He was going to punish the wolves later. At the time they were probably too drugged to feel pain.  
" Springy! I need you to come with me. I know the slave needs you more but I don't care about him!", Hank shouted.  
" Why do you need me? What's so important? Do it yourself", Springlock told him like an Elder would normally do.  
" The witch is in the old restroom. Something is wrong with him again.  
I want to know what's happening so I can tell Salazar about it and maybe he will like us. And then we can use it", Hank said.  
" To do what exactly?", Springlock asked, bored.  
" To become better than others. To get higher in the rank order. It's not that painstaking.  
I need a powerful Elder like you. Would you help me?", Hank asked.  
" Oh, I get it. The poor husky is afraid of the little guy. Just like that slave is afraid of something that isn't a wall", Springlock said in baby talk.  
The wolves laughed their heads off once more.

" No, I am not. And could we please stop talking about that slave? Because I absolutely don't care about him or what's happening to him", Hank said angrily.  
" What? Look at him! Glance at that slave and say that this isn't entertaining", Springlock pointed at the slave.  
Hank sighed. The slave was trying to crawl through the wall.  
He just wasn't gonna stop.  
Hank walked to him and picked him up.  
" What are you doing?", Springlock asked.  
Hank threw the slave off the edge of the room.  
The slave died instantly after hitting the floor and oil burst out of his mouth and nostrils.  
" Will you come now?", Hank asked.  
" Okay then! Fine. Lead the way", Springlock said shaking her head.  
Hank waited for Springlock to get up and walk out.  
He was about to go himself when he grunted and rolled his eyes.  
Springlock turned around and peered at him.  
Hank walked back to the wolves and grabbed their tobacco pipes or whatever they were holding.  
" Hey! I was still using that!", one wolf shouted.  
" Not anymore", Hank threw the pipes down.  
Both crashed to the floor and broke into thousand pieces. Slaves, which had come to carry their dead friend away, got startled.  
They looked up and saw Hank. The slaves collected the pieces as fast as possible because they didn't want to anger him.  
Hank snorted and nodded, pleased.  
" There we go. No more weird drugs", he said and walked to the wolves.  
" Now, if you excuse me, I'll have this slave", Hank grabbed the slave who was between the wolves.  
She didn't resist.

Hank went to Springlock.  
" Fred isn't gonna be happy. That is hard to make, you know", Springlock protested.  
" You had no permission to use it. I don't know, if you knew but Elders have a lot of responsibility.  
It's better, if I see it before Salazar. He would beat you up for this", Hank told her.  
Springlock giggled.  
" What?", Hank asked.  
" Just so he knows, I am not gonna crawl in front of his feet. Fredbear is my leader, Salazar can go to Hell", Springlock answered.  
" Did Fredbear meant for you to use it? Legends and Elders should be ready at all times.  
How do you expect them to fight, if the pizzeria guys turn up?", Hank asked.  
" I don't know. Even if I did, why would I tell you about it.  
Don't get me wrong, you are really cute and I love you but as a Legend you should respect the Elders", Springlock told him.  
Hank sighed.  
" I do. It's just that this is irresposible. You might like it but the others don't. They need to be respected as well.  
You aren't the only animatronic in the world", Hank told her.

" Excuse me. Could you please repeat?", Springlock asked, smiling.  
" The other Elders need to be..", Hank repeated.  
" No, not that. The last sentence", Springlock corrected.  
" You aren't the only animatronic in the world", Hank said and got pushed against a wall.  
Springlock giggled and got close to his face.  
" Ohhh! You remind me of my old owner. William Fazbear. He was cute too.  
I liked him. He used to say that same thing as well. I hated that!", she said to Hank.  
" Okay. I won't say it anymore", Hank promised.  
" Good! I wouldn't want to hate you. He always told me to behave myself.  
I was naked with the children. He stopped me. After that, I wasn't myself anymore. I had to pretend", Springlock let go of Hank.  
" I assume that Fredbear freed you from his command", Hank held his neck.  
" Of course. That's the reason I can drug slaves and have fun for real.  
We are living to please ourselves. Not others.  
Remember that, Hank", Springlock was serious.  
" Really? I thought you lived to please the Masters", Hank glanced at her.

She shook her head. Hank grabbed the hand of the slave who had fallen to the floor.  
He followed Springlock who glanced back at him.  
" No! Fred got interested in the Legends when we met them for the first time.  
The Phantoms had been watching us for a while and reported to the Masters.  
They were impressed by our accomplishments and wanted us to join them", Springlock sighed at the memory, smiling.  
" Why on earth did you join? Did you want more power?", Hank asked.  
" We already had enough. Fred did some sort of deal with the Masters but I wasn't there to hear it.  
Fred said that I was a blabbermouth. Better for everyone, if I couldn't hear it", Springlock shook her head.

" I think he wants to surprise me. I heard something about a new world. We could live like noblemen and noblewomen", Springlock added, whispering.  
" A new world? The world after the Apocalypse?", Hank asked.  
" Maybe. I am excited no matter what. The best thing is that we are special.  
Only few animatronics can come there. The others think the Masters will reward them.  
Truly, the Masters are planning to kill most of the animatronics.  
Even the ones, who support them and the Elders", Springlock was anxious.  
" Did I get that right? Some of us are just tools to be thrown away.  
They think they will become heroes after we have won. They are being fooled by the Masters", Hank asked, shocked.  
" Don't worry. You are safe. I like you so Fred will not allow them to kill you.  
Unless you are feeling bad for the ones who are just tools", Springlock smiled.

" No, I'm not. Every animatronic for himself. I only care about my own survival", Hank chuckled.  
" You are like me and Fred. That's why I like you. You understand how hilarious it is to fool others", Springlock giggled.  
" Only torturing is more fun", Hank nodded.  
Springlock seemed to be thinking about something.  
" What? Did I say something funny?", Hank smiled.  
" No. I am just thinking about our own animatronics.  
Those idiots follow us like we are gods. Most of them had problems in their pizzerias.  
It was just too easy to take advantage of their misery", Springlock told Hank.  
" You used their problems to your own advantage? Cool!", Hank said with his mouth open.  
" When they realize how screwed they are I want to tell them everything.  
I wish you could see their faces when they understand that we fooled them to think that people were evil", Springlock had a plan already.

" Maybe I'll be there. Who knows? Anyway, here's the restroom on the right", Hank realized that they had reached their destination.  
" Right! What do we do now?", Springlock asked.  
" You! Go inside!", Hank glanced at the slave whom he had dragged with him.  
" M..me?", the slave asked.  
" Yes! Go there! If the witch doesn't destroy your pathetic excuse for a body, we will come too", Hank told her and kicked her a bit.  
" I..I d..do..don't think it would be...a..a..a good..idea. I'm sc..scared", the slave stuttered.  
Hank kicked her side hard and run his claws along her chest. The slave shrieked in pain and fell to the floor.  
Springlock stomped on her and laughed. They stopped soon.

" I didn't ask for your stupid opinion. Go unless you want to get tortured for real", Hank ordered the slave.  
She had no willing to be like Storm or Nadia.  
With Springlock, the tortures had become more painful than what they had experienced.  
She was terribly scared and that husky looked really angry.  
The slave glanced at Springlock whose gaze encouraged her to decline so she could be tortured.  
The oil flowed down her legs and onto the floor.  
Hank's claws had went deep and she found it hard to move.  
Her condition wasn't all Hank's fault though.  
The wolves had been crazy after they had used the drug on themselves.  
Her memory was blurry and she couldn't remember much.  
The wolves had done horrible things to her while her friend had been watching.  
She could only remember the pain and the hands on her face. Had the wolves drugged her?  
That could have explained why the past minutes had felt like a dream.  
Something was still affecting her. She tried to answer Hank clearly but was only able to stutter.

" O..Okay. I'..I'll try. .. best", she stuttered to Hank.  
Springlock looked disappointed.  
The slave turned around to face the door. She crawled into the restroom slowly.  
She tried to remember what had happened to her.  
The third slave hadn't been drugged as much as the others. She had tried to stop Springlock from drugging the male slave.  
Springlock had pushed the male animatronic aside and asked the third slave something.  
" Would you like to take his place, sweet lips? Kiss me if you agree", Springlock's grim voice echoed inside her head.  
The female slave had agreed and kissed Springlock.  
It hadn't ended too well for her. The slave closed her eyes for a second.  
Someone had been screaming after that.  
Had it been her?  
Had she screamed as her friend had dropped to the floor?  
She couldn't remember that. Instead of thinking about it more, she just decided to crawl forward and find the witch.  
There were separate toilets for males and females. She chose the males' restroom because the witch was a boy.  
She was very slow. Her attempts of getting up didn't bear fruit.  
She was on the floor and she was going to stay that way. She could almost stand on her own two feet but the world started to get wobbly.  
She had to get back to the floor.  
" Oh...my. Ah. My..he..head hurt...hurts", she stuttered to herself.  
She listened to for anything. Maybe the witch had heard it.  
He would respond to it. No one did so the slave kept on going.  
She wasn't able to shout or call out to the witch. Her throat felt like it was on fire.  
" He..hel..hello?", she asked and coughed up oil.  
The drug hadn't done it. Where had the wounds inside her mouth come from?  
" Hello. Are you there? The alaskan malamute who I saw?", she heard a voice of a boy.  
It surprised her. The slave stopped. She was a dog.  
The witch had to mean her.  
She was one of the few alaskan malamutes in the factory. She crawled towards the voice.

She peeked around a corner into one of the stalls.  
The witch was in there sitting down. The covering of the toilet was down and he was using it as a chair.  
" Ye..yes. Itt..", she coughed.  
" It's me", she managed to speak clearly.  
" Did that husky and golden bunny send you here? You are a slave", Leslie asked her.  
" They d..did. I..don't. I don't want to die", the slave said and her voice broke.  
" No one does. Did they send you here to die?", Leslie asked.  
The slave nodded.  
" Yo..you are a witch. They think th..that you are gonna ki..kill them. They are testing y..you by sen..sending me first", she told him.  
" So it is true. I am not seeing things. Oh no!", Leslie buried his face into his clothes.  
" Wha..what now?", the slave asked.  
" I can see it. All of it. Stars fall from the sky. People get torn apart. Your friend just got thrown off the edge. He was drugged", Leslie shook his head.  
" Yes", the slave nodded.  
She was about to get closer when Hank's mind voice entered her head.  
" Are you finished or what? Did you find him or do I have to show him to you? Well?", Hank asked angrily in her head.  
" The witch is here. He didn't kill me. You can come, sir", the slave thought.

Hank heard her thoughts and came in with Springlock.  
" Good girl. You deserve a big rub on the head for that, little puppy", Springlock thanked the slave.  
Hank bypassed her and peered at Leslie.  
" So? What happened back then in the corridor? Something happened. Don't pretend stupid", Hank asked Leslie.  
He waited. Leslie grunted and held his head. He got a vision.  
There was Black and his friend Elleroth. The beast witch army was behind them, hooraying at their victory.  
The Masters were standing on a hill.  
Leslie looked closer and realized that it was made out of the corpses of his friends and other animatonics.  
Only four animatronics were on the hill.  
Electra was smiling to an unknown wolf with brown fur.  
The two others were familiar.  
Jester was smirking grimly in Scarlett's body and Dark vixey was standing next to him.  
" Dumb animatronics! You thought we would spare you. Fooled you!", Jenner's voice echoed in Leslie's head.  
" Hello! Are you still there?", Hank asked, peering at Leslie.  
" The happy future is a lie", Leslie said without thinking about it all that much.  
" Yes, we know. The beast witches will rise and the Legends will soon be using humans and their children as their slaves", Hank smiled at him.  
" No. It's different. You don't understand. You will die. All of you", Leslie glanced at Hank.  
Springlock squeezed past Hank and spoke to Leslie.  
" Did you hear that, Hank? Oh no! What will we do?", Springlock asked mockingly.  
" We should probably run. The witch can't be lying, can he?", Hank played along.  
Both laughed wickedly.  
" If you think that that's gonna work, you at least have to be using your powers to fool us. You see, we are not as stupid as you think", Hank chuckled.  
The slave was behind them and she glanced at Leslie. He was not disappointed.  
He seemed to be sorry for those two. The slave didn't think Leslie was lying. It was far from fun.  
" You don't understand. The new world will belong to the beast witches.  
Animatronics are something that Black wants to obliterate", Leslie assumed.  
" I get it. This doggy told you to say it, didn't she?  
She listened to us and after hearing what we said, she came here and made a plan with you.  
That's what took so long", Hank thought he figured out the plan.  
" It's so pathetic that it almost makes me feel bad to see the two of you fail", Springlock giggled.  
She and Hank mocked Leslie and the slave.  
" Thank you for brightening up our day. Now, let's go.  
Everything is fine and we can hopefully now ignore you and let you be alone", Hank told Leslie and grabbed the slave.  
" You know why we want to leave you alone? Because it's fun to make people cry. Especially you", Hank told Leslie mockingly.  
As the slave was dragged away, she glanced at Leslie one more time.  
" You are all gonna die. The Masters are liars", Leslie said before falling to the floor.

Farewell: I made this thing because I wanted to make the Masters as cruel and heartless as possible.  
I hope it made you hate them even more. See you and remember that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	32. Willa's new plan

Greeting: Hi, guys! Remember, how Crystal said that Willa was doing something important?  
Now it's time to see what she is up to. Enjoy!

( Willa. Heading to the repairing room)

This was happening while Crystal had went to speak with Milla.  
Willa had spent the entire morning in a basement. She had had fun in there.  
She found it amusing that Milla's name rhymed with hers. She had been making poems out of it all the time.  
Willa was surprisingly happy considering that Storm Jr. had gotten worse day by day.  
Willa had felt sad just like everyone else but now something had gotten her attention.  
No one knew what Willa had been doing, except making poems. She had brought lots of tools and other equipment to the room.

Right then, Willa was collecting useful stuff again.  
She needed to check on her sister and she also needed something that was in the repairing room.  
It was gonna be two birds with one stone.

Willa was running and she had a huge smile on her face.  
" Hi, Willa! What are you doing, lass?", Foxy greeted her.  
Willa stopped in surprise. She had been thinking of Storm Jr. so she hadn't noticed him.  
" Oh, hi! I didn't see you. Wow, you scared me", Willa chuckled nervously.  
" No wonder, me lass. Ye ran like your tail was on fire", Foxy told her.  
" It kinda is. I was so focused on my little project that I didn't notice that time flies. I need to go and see Storm Jr.  
Otherwise, mom will get angry", Willa scratched the back of her neck.  
" Ye better hurry! Too bad though. Me hearty wanted to go with you to see our guest. What have ye been doing, lass?", Foxy asked curiously.  
" Nothing. It's a surprise for... Well, you'll see", Willa explained.  
Foxy smiled at her and rose his thumb.  
" Good luck, Willa", Foxy wished her as she ran away.

Willa waved back at him and almost hit a wall. Willa was not only nervous, she was quite clumsy as well.  
Foxy couldn't help but wonder what she was doing downstairs.  
She had went there in the morning and started working.  
She hadn't been seen around since except when she had been collecting equipment.  
Willa had been walking around the pizzeria the entire night.  
Seemed like she had gotten an idea during that time.

Willa was so happy to reach the repairing room. She became worried because she couldn't hear anything.  
Usually Storm Jr. was making at least some noise.  
Willa panicked. Had her sister died?  
Storm Jr. was in bad condition and the Grim reaper was near.  
Willa was about to scream when she suddenly relaxed.  
Willa sighed. Of course she wasn't able to hear anything.  
The room was sound proof just like Marionette and Mr. Fazbear had proudly told her.  
Willa shook her head. This wasn't her day. She needed to focus.

She grabbed the handle and opened the door just barely so Storm Jr. could hear her speak.  
Willa didn't want to scare Storm Jr. and knocking wouldn't have worked. She had to improvise.  
" Hello? Storm Jr. Are you there, dear sister?", Willa asked.  
Storm Jr. didn't answer at first. Willa jumped.  
" No, I am not. I'm just a corpse", Storm Jr. answered sarcastically.  
Willa sighed in relief. She pushed the door open and walked in.  
The sight made her gasp and lean into a wall.  
" Not liking my new looks, huh? Trust me. It feels as awful as it looks", Storm Jr. told Willa.  
Her mouth was moving weirdly as she spoke.  
The strings on her jaw had been replaced with steel wires.  
They weren't as elastic as the normal strings so Marionette had put some unknown elastic stuff to the ceiling.  
Willa looked at the whole structure. She had no idea of how it worked or why Storm Jr. needed all of it to stay alive.  
Everything she was able to understand was that Storm Jr. wasn't well.

" What on earth is this? Where are your hands?", Willa asked.  
Storm Jr. had no hands anymore.  
" Mike took them off. I was no longer using them. I was breaking apart anyway so it didn't matter all that much", Storm Jr. explained.  
" Oh god! How can you be that calm? I would be terrified in your place", Willa asked, shocked.  
" I have my own way of entertaining and calming myself. It's nothing big", Storm Jr. told her.  
Willa didn't know that Storm Jr. had learned a new thing. She thought that Storm Jr. had been singing to herself or something.  
" Good. At least you aren't sad. That's a good thing, right?", Willa asked.  
Storm Jr. nodded to the best of her ability. Willa sighed and looked around.  
She had almost forgotten the thing she was looking for. Willa glanced at Storm Jr.'s hands.  
" Man! Now I can't get them. Mike probably has smelted them already", Willa grunted.  
" What has he smelted? What are you looking for?", Storm Jr. asked her.  
Willa sighed in frustration and shook her head.  
" Nothing! I was going to get your ice throwers. The ones in our wrists, remember?", Willa told her.  
" Of course I remember them. Why? Do you need them for something?", Storm Jr. asked.

Willa turned around slowly. She thought about what to say.  
Storm Jr. saw that her chin was twitching nervously.  
Willa tried her best to hide her nervousness but Storm Jr. knew her sister like the back of her hand.  
" I was just thinking about adding them to my wrists. Then I could double the amount of ice I shoot in a minute.  
Hank's new flamethrowers are dangerous.  
I need to think ahead", Willa explained.  
" If he comes, I won't be able to fight. Now you can fight for both of us. That is smart, Willa. You are so clever", Storm Jr. tried to flatter her sister.  
Storm Jr. wished that Willa would tell her the truth after that.  
Willa smiled at her but didn't reveal anything.  
" I am just thinking ahead. Last night, I was walking around.  
The thought, about the Legends attacking us with everything they've got, just popped into my mind", Willa explained.

" I have good news for you. My hands are actually in there", Storm Jr. told Willa.  
She pointed her arm at a locker that was on the opposite side of the room. Willa smiled at her and went to the locker.  
She looked for the hands but it was hard. There were so many boxes in the locker.  
" It's right next to the tool box", Storm Jr. told Willa.  
" Found it!", Willa shouted happily.  
She found the hands and they were alright.  
The machines which threw ice were unharmed and Willa got them out with a wrench.  
Storm Jr. watched her old hands get beaten up.  
" Do they fit to you?", she asked.  
Willa glanced at her.  
" Of course", Willa answered.

Storm Jr. saw that the machines were way too small for Willa.  
Now Storm Jr. was sure that Willa was lying. She needed them for something but the reason wasn't what she said it was.  
Storm Jr. couldn't simply let it be.  
Willa had never been this mysterious before. She reminded Storm Jr. of herself when she had sold her friends to the Legends.  
Willa was not that kind of a girl who seemed like she would betray her family.  
On the other hand, Storm Jr. hadn't either.  
That's why she had been able to lure them into a trap so easily.  
Storm Jr. knew that Willa was almost like a copy of her.

If the Legends promised something to Willa, she would do anything without hesitation. What had they told her?  
Storm Jr. had an idea.  
" By the way, has anything happened recently? Anything important?", Storm Jr. asked.  
Willa turned around and thought for a minute.  
" We have done a pretty magnificent discovery. We thought we found... Actually, it was Luna who found it. There was a camp in a forest..", Willa started.  
" Yes, I know. That is nothing new", Storm Jr. told her sister.  
" Oh yeah! You know already! I completely forgot that. Anyway, Luna assembled her team and they took off.  
Dad told me how crazy the battle was", Willa explained.  
" And? Did they find it? It was the Legends' hideout right", Storm Jr. looked hopeful.  
Willa looked into her eyes and looked ruthful.  
" Well, not exactly. They fought in a fight but it wasn't the kind of fight we are used to", Willa's eyes were looking around like she looking for something.  
Storm Jr. got a tiny bit scared.  
Willa wasn't willing to speak with her.  
What couldn't she tell Storm Jr.? They were sisters. Really good friends.  
Storm Jr. had thought that sisters could tell each other everything. She felt a sting of guilt.  
Storm Jr. hadn't told Willa about her betrayal. She had been fighting Willa.  
Who was Storm Jr. to talk about love between sisters?  
" Did someone die? Is that what you are trying to say?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" No! Our friends and family are fine. However, the one they found was quite a shock to Luna, Nadia, Scarlett and mother", Willa explained.  
" Did we get another enemy? Where do these guys come from?", Storm Jr. asked herself.  
" To be honest, we don't know yet, if she is an enemy or not. We found...We found...the daughter of the Purple guy", Willa said quickly.  
" Really?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Yeah! She is in the panic room or whatever it is. The one in the back of the pizzeria", Willa told her.  
" Huh? I beg your pardon", Storm Jr. was shocked.  
Her reaction seemed weird.

Storm Jr. had actually seen Milla already.  
She had been floating around in her astral form. Milla had been sleeping and Storm Jr. had been enjoying the sight for a moment.  
Milla had looked so innocent and so sensitive. She had not looked like a killer's daughter. Storm Jr. had spent an hour in there just smiling at her.  
" She is dead. Mom has told it many times", Storm Jr. said to her.  
" Mom was wrong. Unless that girl can resurrect herself. I doubt that though", Willa sighed.  
" That's quite a story. Has anyone talked to her yet?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" That job was given to Crystal. Haven't talked to her yet about how it went. Hopefully it didn't go too horribly", Willa told Storm Jr.  
" Let's hope for the best. Has anything else happened?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Not really", Willa sounded happy.

Storm Jr. was curious. Willa's tail was wagging excitedly and she was like a puppy who knew that the owner was about to give her some treats.  
" Is mom alright? She seems to be worried about me. I wish we could be a family again", Storm Jr. tried to change the subject.  
Willa could have made a deal with Salazar about fixing Storm Jr. Talking about family would reveal the truth.  
" That night changed everything. The world shook when Leslie was carried in by Bulldozer.  
Leslie got your heart and we didn't see it. I did everything to make his life as horrible as possible. It was a dumb thing to do", Willa's ears drooped.  
" Seems like nothing matters now. I am dying and no one can fix me. I'm scared, Willa. I am afraid of the future.  
I don't want to die", Storm Jr. said and her voice broke.  
This hadn't been a part of her plan but it felt good to say how afraid she was.  
Willa walked closer to her. Willa's ears perked up slowly and then they drooped even slowlier.  
At least, Storm Jr. had nothing wrong with her ears. Her ears drooped as well.  
Luckily, they were still functioning.  
Willa would have wanted to hug her sister but there were too many wires and reinforcements everywhere.  
She just grabbed Storm Jr.'s arm softly.  
" Your death is not inevitable. We can still fix you", Willa reminded her.

Storm Jr. went back to her plan. Plus, she wanted to talk about it.  
" We can't find Leslie. Those animatronics won't give him away because he is a weapon against humanity and us.  
Can you imagine that?  
Leslie as a weapon.  
He is not a living being to them. He is just an object. I miss him.  
He is alive but he seems to be so far away sometimes", Storm Jr. forced herself to stop.  
She could have talked about Leslie for days.  
She glanced at Willa's expression. Her mouth was smiling a bit and the eyes had a weird tint in them.  
Storm Jr. could see it because she was so close to Willa's face.  
" Perhaps we will find another way. Who knows? Marionette makes mistakes too.  
In the middle of all this danger and death, it's easy to miss options", Willa told Storm Jr.  
" What could we possibly do? Admit it. I am as dead as the metal in my body. I am breaking apart.  
Soon there will be nothing left of me. I will die extremely slowly", Storm Jr. said to Willa.  
She saw her sister shiver. Maybe she had gone too far.  
Willa loved her and this was a sensitive subject to both of them.  
" I..I..I don't..", Willa stuttered as her eyes became wet.  
" I don't want to consider that. You are too important to me, sister. I love you and seeing mom and dad crying.. It breaks me.  
I want to hope for the best", Willa finished when she had wiped the water from her eyes.  
" They need to find Leslie. He is my only chance of surviving. I want to live happily with my friends. They are my family too.  
You know, without Leslie and my friends healing is useless. I hope that no one dies for me", Storm Jr. tried to hint towards Willa's possible plan.  
" What do you mean?", Willa asked.  
" In the basement, I learned that there is a way of being alive but being dead at the same time.  
There is no point in living, if an important friend has died.  
The problem is that we may not have a choice. It's gonna be either me or someone else. Maybe everyone", Storm Jr. told Willa who nodded sorrowfully.  
" Our lives require sacrifices. In order for one to live someone else must die.  
It's bad but unfortunately we have to face it. Some of us are going to die", Willa sounded so serious.  
Storm Jr. shivered in fear. Willa was sad but her expression was familiar. A little bit too familiar.  
Storm Jr. had looked like that some time ago. Her determination was cold and cruel. Neither of them said anything in a while.  
It made Willa even more nervous.  
" Phew! I think this might be enough for today. You were happy at the beginning and now I have made you feel worse.  
We can try again tomorrow, can't we? See you!", Willa farewelled Storm Jr.  
" Bye! Come again tomorrow", Storm Jr. farewelled sadly.

This was a bad way to end their discussion. Storm Jr. was sure that Willa was up to something.  
" Mom will come soon. Don't worry", Willa said by the door.  
The door closed and Storm Jr. had a bad feeling about everything.  
The cold breath of death was in the room. It created a gentle but freezing breeze.  
Willa might destroy everything in just few days.  
Storm Jr. had to follow her.  
Storm Jr. closed her eyes and breathed slowly. The energy of the world went inside her and came out.  
Each and every circuit in her body was fused with something that was now escaping.  
The circuits and cables inside Storm Jr. were just matter. Her spirit was a separate entity and it left the material body.  
Storm Jr. got up and followed her sister.

She walked through the door and past the tables until she reached the Pirate cove.  
Foxy was there, petting Crystal's leg and Willa had stopped to see what was wrong with her.  
" She will be fine, lass. Me hearty is hurt but pirates don't let the pain show", Foxy told Willa.  
" Ol' Crystal is in her happy place. She couldn't be any happier", Crystal giggled in her pirate accent.  
Willa smiled at her and giggled.  
" Good to see that you are alright. I was worried about you. I know I should have come with you", Willa apologized.  
" Let's forget it. Come to our happy place, lass", Crystal suggested.  
" I have to go. Sorry! These things need to be smelted", Willa showed them the ice throwers.  
" See ye later, matie", Foxy waved to her as she walked away.  
Storm Jr. knew that Willa had been lying. She didn't need them to make herself more powerful.  
Willa was about to fall but she maintained her balance somehow. Willa hadn't let the ice throwers fall to the floor.  
In that case, she wasn't gonna smelt them either.

Storm Jr. caught up with Willa and examined her. She was stressed and nervous.  
Storm Jr. sighed, disappointed. Willa's face didn't show anything else.  
Storm Jr. just had to follow her. Willa took the left and walked past Marionette's box.  
Mike was in there and he greeted her. Willa smiled at him and greeted him.  
Willa had chosen a weird place for her project. It was so far away.  
Even the most adventurous child wouldn't wander that far. Storm Jr. saw some animatronics who greeted Willa.  
They went through Storm Jr. and were not able to see her. Storm Jr. was never going to get used to being a ghost.

Willa opened a door and walked down a staircase.  
She exhaled quickly, which implied that it was hot in there. Storm Jr. couldn't feel tempratures as a ghost but Willa seemed exhausted.  
Storm Jr. saw the reason why it was so hot. Willa's workplace was next to the smelter.  
She was going to smelt the ice throwers. Storm Jr. didn't understand why.  
Willa glanced at a pile that was next to the smelter. Storm Jr. had expected it to be a pile of coal or something.  
Now that she looked directly at it, she realized that it was a pile of animatronic corpses.  
Willa walked to the other side of the smelter. She had a tiny table in there where no one could see it.  
" Better to be one heck of a secret", Storm Jr. thought.  
Willa had covered the table with a blanket. There was something under it.  
Willa pulled the blanket off.  
It revealed a dead wolf who looked like a slave. The animatronic was in good condition, even though it was dead.  
" How's my sister doing? You look as adorable as ever", Willa spoke to the wolf.  
Storm Jr. was shocked.  
This animatronic was suppose to replace her as Willa's sister!  
Storm Jr. couldn't believe her eyes and ears.  
" I brought you a gift. Do you like it? They are able to throw ice. You are gonna be just like Storm Jr.", Willa smiled at it.

Storm Jr. followed Willa's work. Willa opened the wrists and put the machines inside.  
The animatronic was expressionless but Willa already treated it like a sister.  
This was worse than a betrayal.  
Willa was able to accept Storm Jr.'s death very easily.  
All that talk about finding a way to fix her had been a big lie.  
Storm Jr. was like a phone. She broke and then she was replaced by another phone.  
Willa had been working on that animatronic for hours. She had smelted the chest plate and made another.  
That way Willa had removed the mark of a slave from the animatronic.  
Storm Jr. knew this animatronic had been a slave. She could feel it in her soul.

The next minutes were horrifying. Willa had completely forgotten Storm Jr.  
She was whistling happily and connecting the machines to the new animatronic. Storm Jr. was just floating there.  
Willa couldn't see her but there she was. She shook her head many times and had a shocked expression on her face.  
" Willa! Are you here?", Bonnie's voice echoed from the top of the stairs.  
" No, I am not!", Willa answered rudely.  
" Come here! Now!", Bonnie shouted.  
" This is my place. How did you find me anyway?", Willa asked.  
" I had to find you. You have to come up here", Bonnie begged in panic.  
" Why?", Willa asked carelessly.  
" Storm Jr. is not answering to us. She might be dead", Bonnie answered.

Willa jumped. She covered the animatronic with the blanket and ran up the stairs. Storm Jr. realized what had happened.  
" Oh no! I have been out for too long", Storm Jr. realized.  
She went up and through the ceiling.  
She entered Milla's room from below. Storm Jr. saw Milla who was wandering around the room.  
Storm Jr. had no time to check her out. She floated through her and the front wall.  
She went into the repairing room as fast as possible.

" Why is she not answering? What happened to my sweetie?", Storm was crying in panic.  
Marionette couldn't figure out anything, even though he was trying his best.  
He was standing next to Storm Jr.'s body and he was holding his hand on her forehead. Storm Jr. floated into the room and looked at her body.  
" I was afraid that this might happen. I knew it", Storm Jr. thought.  
Marionette was panicking too.  
" It's like...she is empty. I can't find her. It's like she is..", Marionette said and glanced at Storm Jr.  
Not at the body but at Storm Jr. herself. He couldn't see her but his eyes were fixed on her nonetheless.  
" It can't be", Marionette mouthed.  
Storm Jr. looked at him and gasped.  
She had no time to waste. Storm Jr. leaned forward and the body sucked her in.  
" She is waking up! Her eyes are moving", Chica's voice said.  
Storm Jr. opened her eyes and saw blurry figures.  
" Oh my god! Thank goodness. Thank you, lord", Storm ran to her daughter.  
" Are you okay?", Chica asked Storm Jr.  
" Yea. Yea. It's okay now. I don't know what happened but it's over now", Storm Jr. lied.  
Everyone started petting her and talking to her. Willa was in there too.  
Storm Jr. couldn't simply look at her anymore.  
Instead, she glanced at Marionette who left the room. Before that, he laid his eyes on her.  
Storm Jr. knew that her secret had been revealed. Marionette wasn't gonna leave it be.  
Storm Jr. was afraid of what her mistake might lead up to.

Farewell: Sometimes I am just so cruel that I even scare myself. What's gonna be next? I have no idea! Until I do...THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	33. A helping hand

Greeting: Should I continue with Storm Jr.? Why not?  
I have no idea of what she could do but I'll make stuff as I go.  
This might not be the best of chapter of all time( or it might be groundbreaking. I don't know). Enjoy!

( Marionette. The puppet box)

He wasn't feeling like going to the terrace. He liked that place but it was full of people now.  
Marionette wanted a place where he could think without any interruptions.  
Willa had gone back to work and Storm had stayed in the repairing room with her daughter.  
Marionette wondered, if his feelings had been wrong. He was the mind master but he must have made a mistake.  
Storm Jr. had never been anything special.  
She had her ice throwers but spritually she was just a normal animatronic.  
However, Marionette had felt something familiar while examining Storm Jr. It was like a memory that he had forgotten.  
He had had lots of things happening in his life and he had forgotten most of it.

That feeling had woken up a memory. A small boy had been reading a book or something.  
Marionette tried to remember some details but his memory went blurry.

Instead, he focused on trying to figure out what Storm Jr. had been doing.  
Her spirit had felt distant and the body had showed no signs of life. Leslie had been in the same kind of condition before attacking Scarlett.  
The body had been fine but the mind had been all over the place.  
Storm Jr. had been hit by the Sorcerer. Marionette wondered, if it had affected Storm Jr. in some way.

Suddenly, Marionette shrugged it off. He was being ridiculous.  
The stress made him think about impossibilities. Storm Jr. was fine and the Sorcerer hadn't done anything to her mind.  
When he realized that, he got even more worried about Storm Jr.  
If it wasn't the Sorcerer's doing, whose doing was it?  
Storm Jr. had done something that was scientifically impossible. Marionette didn't dare to think about what she had done.  
Storm Jr. had been beside him but also in front of him. She had been out of her body.  
Astral projection was not a normal thing to do.  
Only someone extremely powerful could do it.  
Marionette was sure that Storm Jr. had been astral projecting. It couldn't be anything else. It's just that it was impossible.  
There was no god damn way that a small wolf like her could do something so dangerous and so risky.  
Marionette was being driven crazy by all of it. It felt like an unstoppable missile had just faced an immovable wall.  
It was impossible but he had felt it.  
Storm Jr. was hiding something.  
Something that might be dangerous.  
Marionette tried to calm down and accept the facts.  
Storm Jr. wouldn't have been able to just do it. Someone had helped her get started.  
The question was, who and why. Only Storm Jr. could answer these questions.  
Marionette guessed that Storm Jr. didn't want to tell anyone about it.  
She would have told everyone about a long time ago.

Now, he was facing a problem. He could go and talk to Storm Jr. Or he could wait and see, if she was going to tell her secret to everyone.  
Perhaps she needed time to gather the courage to reveal her secret. Marionette could smell an opportunity in this.  
If this being was able to assist Storm Jr. then maybe they could help him as well.  
Marionette had realized some time ago that he was not going to find the Legends' hideout.  
He had tried his best but it seemed to be in another dimension or something.  
The Legends had done something to the hideout to keep it hidden. Luna had suggested that it was undeground but it hadn't felt right.  
There was only one explanation. Magic!  
The hideout was protected by a spell of some sorts.  
Marionette was eager to find out who had enchanted the building. There were no other witches with the Legends apart from Leslie.  
Marionette's plan was that this powerful being, which had given Storm Jr. the power to astral project, could help them find the Legends.  
The Masters were coming and he needed to hurry.  
But he couldn't be hasty either.  
Even if this being had helped Storm Jr., it didn't mean that it would be willing the help the other animatronics.  
You could never be sure about these unknown beings. He had to be careful.

Marionette saw Storm walk past him. Marionette had to talk to Storm Jr. as soon as possible.  
He didn't have time to make a plan. He needed to act fast.  
" Hey, Storm! Is your daughter okay now?", Marionette asked her.  
Storm stopped and looked at him.  
" I don't know. Storm Jr. wasn't willing to tell me anything. She wanted to be alone for a while. I think she is angry", Storm answered.  
" Angry? At who? And why?", Marionette asked.  
" Like I just said, she wasn't willing to talk", Storm shrugged.  
Marionette got out of his box.  
" But she is okay, right? I was thinking about going to see her", Marionette walked to Storm.  
" I don't think it would be wise right now. She was sad and I saw depression in her eyes. I feel that I have let her down or something", Storm warned.  
" What are you talking about? Again! You are a good mother and you haven't let her down", Marionette shook his head.  
" I know it now. The thing was that Storm Jr. was acting weird. I don't know what went into her", Storm explained.  
" Don't worry, Storm. I bet she is alright. I'll go talk to her and maybe I can figure out what's wrong with her", Marionette calmed her down and patted her shoulder.  
" Okay! I hope you know what you are doing", Storm let out a sigh.  
Marionette nodded to her and walked by. Storm went outside to play with the children.

Marionette didn't like lying.  
Especially, when he was lying to Storm.  
He had no other choice but to shrug it off. Storm Jr. was already too much to think about.  
Marionette closed his eyes and relaxed. He had faced unknown things before.  
Living on the edge was normal to him.  
There was a really low chance that Storm Jr.'s little friend was dangerous or violent.  
It was just normal for him to prepare for the worst.  
Still... Marionette was terrified that Storm Jr. had been talking to someone and he hadn't felt it. It reminded him of Dust and Salazar.  
Dust had been talking to Salazar and Marionette hadn't realized it.  
He had felt something though. This weird bubble around Dust.  
This being was more powerful than Salazar. It had completely hidden itself. He hadn't felt anything.  
Storm Jr. had seemed like a normal animatronic until now. Anything that was more powerful than Salazar was horrifying.  
There weren't many choices of who it could be. Or...he might also be completely wrong.  
He wasn't even sure, if he was right. He hadn't proved it to be true.  
It was just a presumption. The possibility that made the most sense to him.  
Marionette thought about other possibilities.  
Maybe Leslie had found a way to contact Storm Jr. and give her powers.  
By now, Leslie had the potential to do that.  
While Marionette had been torn apart by the Sorcerer back at Summers' house, he hadn't been mentally paralysed.  
He had felt the source of Leslie's powers and examined it.  
Leslie if anyone was having a hard time.  
Marionette opened his eyes in shock.  
If he was right, why would Leslie be able to focus on helping Storm Jr.? Leslie was going through a mental hell.  
Marionette was pretty sure of that.

He took a deep breath and began to make his way towards the repairing room. He wasn't going to get answers from himself.  
Storm Jr. had the answers to his questions. For some reason, this situation creeped Marionette out.  
It was not a good sign. He wasn't able to explain it.  
Something just felt wrong. He was looking at the floor so he didn't notice that the door of the repairing room was open.

The toy animatronics had gone there to speak with Storm Jr.  
Marionette walked in without even knocking on the door. He surprised everyone.  
" And then Mangle was acting like that kid had...", Toy chica stopped as she noticed Marionette.  
Everyone glanced at Marionette who jumped a bit.  
" Oh geez! Marionette. Why did he have to come here? Why right now?", Storm Jr. thought.  
Marionette could hear her thoughts.  
" Marionette? ", Toy chica was surprised.  
" Hi! I'm sorry. I should have probably knocked", Marionette apologized, feeling awkward.  
" Don't worry. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. But seriously! Is it really that late?", Toy chica asked.  
" I beg your pardon", Marionette didn't understand.  
" The evening check. That is why you came, right? It's time for the evening check on Storm Jr. Just like normally", Toy chica explained.  
" Oh! You mean that. Actually no! It's not that late. I came for other reasons", Marionette told them.  
" Okay. Umm. Is it private? We can go outside, if you want", Toy chica asked.  
The other animatronics looked at Marionette.  
" No! You can stay. It's nothing special", Storm Jr. answered before Marionette had a chance to say anything.  
After she had said it, Marionette didn't dare to contradict.  
It would have seemed suspicious. He nodded to the toys.

" Come and sit. Luckily we have space for one more animatronic", Toy bonnie said happily and patted the chair next to hers.  
Toy bonnie and Mangle were sitting beside Storm Jr.  
Toy chica wasn't really sitting anywhere. She wandered around the room.  
Toy freddy was behind Mangle and he was resting his arms on the back rest of Mangle's chair.  
Marionette walked to the empty chair that was on the other side of Toy bonnie.  
He was slow and quiet. This wasn't going well.  
The toy animatronics made him feel awkward for some random reason.  
" So? Do you want to be the next one to talk or can I finish my story?", Toy chica asked.  
Marionette glanced at the other animatronics.  
" Yea, you can! I am not in a hurry. Go ahead", Marionette said carelessly.  
Toy bonnie noticed something odd in his behaviour.

Toy chica continued with her story.  
" So anyway, Mangle looked at that kid like falling off that chair could have broken his neck.  
She did it right in front of the parents too. They were seriously impressed.  
Back then, no one thought that animatronics would have ever saved a child", Toy chica told everyone.  
" Too bad it was a ten-year-old boy. Because of that it seemed kinda stupid", Toy freddy teased Mangle, jokingly.  
" He looked a lot younger. You guys just have a bad memory", Mangle told them.  
" Well, either way, Mr. Fazbear was proud of us", Toy chica told Storm Jr.  
" That was a sweet thing to do, Mangle. You have a good heart", Storm Jr. said to Mangle who blushed.  
Marionette hadn't even listened to them.  
" Are you okay?", Toy bonnie asked him.  
" Yep. Why wouldn't I?", Marionette smiled.  
" If you want to speak now, we won't mind. We will be here for at least an hour", Toy bonnie told him.  
" I can wait. Stories are nice", Marionette tried to act normal.  
Toy bonnie nodded, smiling.  
" You were there, Marionette. It was nice, wasn't it?", Toy chica asked after a while.  
" Wha? Yea! That was a nice thing to do", Marionette nodded.  
" You actually weren't there. I checked out if you were listening to me. Tell me! Am I boring you?", Toy chica asked.  
Marionette felt embarassed.  
" Not really. It's not about you. I am just terrified and jumpy after Storm Jr.'s little heart attack", Marionette explained.  
He wasn't lying. He just forgot to mention that he had felt Storm Jr. astral project.  
" Do you want to tell a story? You came here to talk to Storm Jr., didn't you? We would love to hear what you have to say", Mangle suggested.  
Storm Jr. looked normal but Marionette felt her emotions. Storm Jr. wasn't liking this.  
" Come on! You have never told us about Antonio or anything. What was he like? Stuff like that.  
Storm Jr. hasn't told us very much about why she is angry but perhaps your story will cheer her up", Toy freddy encouraged him.  
" I like your stories more. Marionette has never been a story teller, has he?", Storm Jr. shook her head angrily.  
" What's up with you two? Why are you behaving so weirdly all of the sudden?", Toy bonnie asked.

Marionette didn't want to say anything.  
" I think Marionette wants to ask me some questions. The thing is that I don't want to answer them", Storm Jr. answered angrily.  
Toy bonnie glanced at her and then Marionette who nodded to her.  
" Really? Come on. I know that can't be true. Why wouldn't you want to answer them? They are just questions", Toy bonnie shrugged and looked at Storm Jr.  
" Questions about things that don't belong to anyone else", Storm Jr. added.  
Marionette looked up at her.  
" Is that the reason why you haven't told us about it already?  
I think that something so big should be told to the ones who care about you", Marionette said.  
" What haven't you told us? If there's something happening, we need to know it.  
Freddy was serious when he said that we musn't hide things from each other", Mangle reminded everyone.  
" And trust me! You do not want to anger a bear. Freddy might be just a fake animal but that makes him a worse opponent", Toy freddy pointed out.

Marionette sighed.  
" I was confused when Storm Jr. was in such a weird condition. The thing that I felt was not normal", Marionette told the toys.  
" You felt nothing. I had an attack. It went away. That's it. A big dot at the end", Storm Jr. said, infuriated.  
This wasn't just about Marionette.  
Willa's secret was the main source of her angry mood.  
Otherwise, she might have told everyone about her ability instantly. It was no use hiding it now that Marionette was suspecting something.  
Storm Jr. simply wanted a reason to be cranky.  
The other animatronics looked at her. Toy chica wanted this to stop.  
She had dreamed of having a nice time with Storm Jr. and her friends.  
She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
Toy bonnie was trying to figure out a way to solve this problem.  
" Is it really that big, Storm Jr.? What makes it so big of a secret that you can't tell us about it?  
I mean, I thought that getting Leslie back was our main concern", Toy bonnie told Storm Jr.  
" Don't forget that crazy girl", Toy freddy added.  
Toy bonnie glanced at him.  
" I remember her very well. Thank you very much! I was trying to calm her down by mentioning Leslie.  
Shouldn't we focus on solving this situation?", Toy bonnie asked.  
" Sorry. I can't get her out of my mind", Toy freddy apologized.  
Toy bonnie shook her head and looked at Marionette.  
" Continue, Marionette. If you tell us what you felt then maybe Storm Jr. will get enough courage to tell us what's going on", she suggested.

Marionette looked at Storm Jr. and tried to get into her mind. He was sure that they weren't alone.  
It might have been just paranoia but Marionette was quite sure that the thing was watching them.  
It was right there in the room with them and it was listening to their every word.  
The main question was that did the being want their indentity to be revealed. Marionette hated the feeling he had.  
He wasn't sure about anything. After he had been with the Sorcerer face to face.. Marionette had felt all of that anger and hate.  
Was this about it?  
Had he gotten traumas from that?  
Marionette focused and remembered that this was not who he was. He was better than that. He was a brave Elder.  
Marionette decided to tell everything no matter what the consequences might be.  
" I felt your soul, Storm Jr. It was out of your body", Marionette said in a brave tone.  
" Come on! You can't be serious. You just have to be kidding", Storm Jr. sighed.  
The toys glanced at Marionette like he was crazy or something. He could see that they found it hard to believe his story.  
" I am not kidding. And I certainly am serious. Don't try to pretend that it wasn't true", Marionette said.  
Storm Jr. hid her emotions well. She had no idea of why Marionette had made so big a thing out of something so insignificant.  
So what if she could get out of her body?  
It was her secret and no one had the right to make her reveal it. It's not like it was anything like Willa's secret.  
She had to tell her own secret to the others but Willa could work on her new sister in peace.

Storm Jr. was so angry at Willa. She had to hate someone right then.  
" Why is it such a big thing to you? I am going through a lot already. Now you have to walk in here and talk nonsense to me.  
Would it be hard for you to just forget whatever you think you felt?", Storm Jr. asked angrily.  
" I didn't think it. I know what I felt. You were out of your body. That wasn't an attack. You were astral projecting", Marionette said seriously but not angrily.  
Storm Jr. shook her head and pretended that she didn't even know what astral projection was.  
" What even is astral projection? Now you are just saying things that don't make sense", Storm Jr. snorted.  
" Marionette... I hate to admit it but she is right. You are not making any sense", Mangle said from the other side of Toy bonnie.  
" I did not imagine it. I am the mind master and my senses don't play tricks on me", Marionette insisted.  
The others were not sure whose side to be on. Astral projection was familiar as a word but they really didn't know much about it.  
" Everyone makes mistakes! Even you. Storm Jr. is hurt. When people are hurt they get all kinds of fits and attacks.  
Storm Jr. is not doing anything abnormal", Toy chica was convinced that Marionette was wrong about Storm Jr.  
" She isn't! I think that there is someone who has given the power of astral projection to her. They have been talking to her.  
Someone has kept her company. That's why you haven't gotten bored, right?  
Storm Jr. I need to know who it is", Marionette stood up and walked to Storm Jr.

That was a shock to her. Marionette had been thinking it through.  
His conclusion was absolutely right.  
Storm Jr. didn't want to reveal her secret. She was happy. It was nice to have a secret friend.  
Storm Jr. thought about her next move.  
" It is your choice", a woman's voice echoed in her head.  
Storm Jr. understood Ornica's point. This was her choice.  
No one could decide for her.  
Marionette saw her attitude change.  
He hadn't heard anything but he was sure that Storm Jr. had been listening to someone.  
What had the mysterious thing told her?  
Storm Jr. glanced at Marionette and looked into his eyes.  
" Even if I had a mysterious friend, why would it be so important for you to know it? What if they don't want everyone to know about them?  
What if they just want to be my friend", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Because..because.. I need their help.  
Astral projection is a powerful ability and the ability to give it is even more powerful. The truth is that..", Marionette started.  
He glanced at the others.

" I can't find the Legends' hideout. It must be hidden or something. Someone who could give the ability of astral projection might also be able to help us.  
We need help. I am too weak to do this on my own", Marionette explained.  
The toy animatronics were terrified. They understood the severity of the situation.  
Storm Jr. realized how desperate Marionette was.  
" You don't have to tell us the truth. It's not that important. The important thing is that we need help.  
Without help, we will never find the hideout. The Masters are not here yet but they are coming. Things will get much worse when they arrive.  
There will be Phantoms! Things that are more dangerous than our normal enemies. The end will come", Marionette knelt down next to Storm Jr.  
" And personally, Goldie wants Springtrap back. He can't take it anymore", Marionette added.  
" That is correct. Sometimes he repeats Springtrap's name in his sleep", Toy chica nodded looking at Storm Jr.  
" Milla is in here because Luna, Scarlett, Nadia and Storm want to see her meet her father again. Her father however is inside Springtrap.  
We need to save those two. If you don't want to do this for us or for Leslie. Do it for those five.  
They are hurt too and they need help. We all do", Marionette said.  
Storm Jr. didn't answer anything. Marionette stood up and walked away. The toys looked after him.  
" That's sad. Nearly brings me to tears", Toy bonnie said.  
" Goldie. Luna. I didn't know that they were that sad. ", Mangle wiped off a tear.  
" I wish someone was able to help them. Those poor things", Toy chica sighed sadly.  
" Someone will. I will", Storm Jr. said out loud.  
" What are you talking about? You just said that you didn't have any new abilities. You assured us", Toy bonnie pointed out.  
" I am not going to take my words back but why on earth should that stop me from helping my friends", Storm Jr. told them.

She was going to take action in the morning. Leslie had gone to sleep already.  
Storm Jr. had the courage to do anything.  
" Time to stop whining and being useless.  
Time to do something that will make my sister's jaw drop to the ground", Storm Jr. thought with a determined look on her face.

Farewell: Will they finally find the freaking factory that shouldn't be all that hard to find?  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	34. Shades in the night

Greeting: Should I go for Leslie or Storm Jr.?  
That is the main question right now. Hmmm! How about Leslie? I have been switching between them so why stop now? Enjoy!

( The blue bunny's tent. In the middle of the night)

It was the light of the moon that gave the place a nice lighting. It would have been pitch black without the it.  
The animatronics were all sleeping apart from Electra who was on the roof.  
The factory itself was as terrifying as ever. Leslie's panic attacks made the nights ever scarier.  
If the animatronics had a chance to change places with the nightguards of Freddy's, they would have done it immediately.  
Being hunted by four animatronics was a day on the beach compared to what the slaves and the Legends had to go through every night.  
They had been sleeping nicely and all of the sudden Leslie had just screamed like a wounded dog in the woods.  
They never got used to it.  
Leslie's screams were so loud that they shook the entire building.

The fact that Leslie tended to use his powers while screaming wasn't exactly making the experience any better.  
His screams shook the factory on their own and the telekinetic forces were shaking it even more. It was a scene from a horror movie.  
Not a nice thing to be woken up by.  
Some of the slaves weren't even sleeping anymore. They just huddled together all night in their rooms.  
They could have walked out of their rooms and wandered around.  
They didn't because both Fredbear and Salazar didn't want anyone to get out of their tents during the night.  
Walking around the factory was strictly forbidden at night because of Milla. Or as the guards had started calling her, the Ghost assassin.

The blue bunny and his girlfriend weren't slaves but sleeping had become quite hard for them too.  
The pink bunny was asleep and her arms were wrapped around the blue bunny.  
She was calm and sleeping peacefully for now. The blue bunny was sleeping too.  
The night was almost over but Leslie hadn't screamed yet.  
The sun was about to make an appearance. Its rays were peeking over the horizon.

The blue bunny woke up suddenly.  
He hadn't been woken up by anything. He just woke up for no clear reason.  
He glanced at his girlfriend and smiled at her. He was lying there for a while.  
He wondered if it was midnight already.  
Leslie's nightmares were extremely punctual. No one really knew why it was that way.  
The bunny got up slowly as to not wake up his sweetie.  
He peered through a tiny hole that was on the tent. Their tent was more broken than most.  
It was just big enough for him to look through it. He tried to look for the moon but couldn't see it from where his tent was.  
That was unusual.

At that instant, he knew that it was almost morning.  
Leslie hadn't screamed tonight, which was surprising.  
Leslie hadn't screamed when he had been sleeping with Springtrap and Fritz either but he wasn't there now.  
The blue bunny pondered, if he should go and check it out.  
Leslie wasn't a child but he was a kid. The blue bunny didn't like kids.  
He had been working in a pizzeria a long time ago. The kids had been pulling his ears and his tiny tail.  
Fredbear had come and saved him.  
The blue bunny was in a great debt. Without Fred he'd still be in that place of torture and chaos.  
Kids were evil and wicked. And Leslie was a kid.  
Something was wrong and the blue bunny could feel it.  
Should he go and wake his master up? The bunny thought about it.  
No! He decided that it was unnecessary to bother Fredbear with so tiny a thing.  
Springlock was an absolute no! She would have been angry, if he had woken her up.  
Knowing Springlock, she'd probably torture him or worse.

The blue bunny glanced at the pink bunny.  
Springlock was known for torturing the loved ones of the people she hated.  
He didn't want to bring harm to his little cupcake.  
Salazar had told that under no circumstances, should anyone get out of their tents at night.  
The animatronics had come out after Leslie's scream but it had stopped after a couple nights.  
Salazar had threatened them with Hank, the three wolves and Springlock.  
Suddenly no one was willing to come out at night anymore.  
It was risky but the blue bunny thought no one would notice him.  
Electra was up on the roof but she was muttering things and didn't pay attention to her surroundings.  
Someone could have knocked her off the roof and she wouldn't have noticed it.

The bunny kissed his girlfriend and petted her head.  
" I'll be back, honey muffin. Don't be afraid", the bunny whispered to her.  
She of course wasn't able to hear it but it calmed her down to hear the voice of her boyfriend.  
The blue bunny grabbed his hat and put it on.  
He tiptoed to the entrance of the tent and opened the zipper slowly.  
It made some noise but the blue bunny opened it carefully enough. No one heard it.  
He peeked outside and looked left and right like when crossing a street.  
His tent was placed in the best spot. It was on the first floor and there were no other tents around.  
The bad thing was that he was the neighbour of the biggest animatronics in the factory.  
Frost and Oni ryu were sleeping but even the slightest sound could wake them up.  
Frost was snoring and small clouds of frozen carbon dioxide came out of his nostrils as he exhaled.  
The bunny didn't dare to think what would happen, if Frost woke up.  
He used his teleporting ability to move around. Walking would have made sound and he didn't want to risk it.  
He only needed to use it around Frost and Oni ryu though. Everyone else was in rooms that were separate from the corridors.

He reached the staircase without having to walk. It had drained his strength and he needed to stop for a second.  
He leaned on the wall and glanced back at the main hall. Oni ryu was snoring fire out of his nostrils.  
" After this...I will never do that again", the bunny decided.  
He started to make his way through the factory.  
He knew it pretty well but the place was creepy in the dark.  
He felt like he was being watched all the time.  
He couldn't start running because someone would have been woken up by it.  
There was no fast way to move around really. Or there was but it was also a dangerous way.  
The bunny didn't dare to go and check Leslie's tent.  
It was right next to Salazar who would have sensed him as soon as he walked in.

The bunny walked upstairs and decided to go and check out Springtrap's room first.  
It was near the roof and he had to walk up stairs a lot.  
It was tiring and the bunny was out of wind when he reached the room.  
He stopped and panted in stress.  
His breathing was heavy and he felt that he could fall down to the floor any second.  
The bunny looked around and made sure no one had heard him.  
Nobody came out of their room. He was safe for now.  
Nonetheless, he had the feeling that someone was staring at him from the darkness of the corridors.  
The blue bunny shrugged it off and tried to concentrate on Leslie.  
Springtrap was on the other side of the door and the blue bunny knew it.  
He put his light blue cheek against the door and listened.  
He closed his eyes and turned the handle.  
He wasn't able to hear anyone in the room. Springtrap was there but he wasn't sleeping.  
That's why the bunny couldn't hear snoring.

The door opened slowly and Springtrap got ready to face his worst nightmare.  
He expected to see Springlock walk to him with a whip in her hand.  
Springlock was who he thought of when someone came into the room.  
The bunny didn't see the miserable animatronic in the corner. The bunny got scared when he saw nobody.  
" Where is he?", the bunny asked quietly.  
" I am over here", Springtrap whispered in fear.  
He wasn't actually whispering but his voice was naturally very quiet and shy.  
The blue bunny turned around and glanced at the corner.  
He saw the scared eyes in the darkness.  
He was amazed that Springtrap's room was so dark even though it was just like any of the other rooms.  
Springlock and Fredbear had given Springtrap the darkest and the creepiest room in the factory.  
" Oh, it's you. Good. I thought you had escaped too. To the point. Tell me.  
Is the witch here? Any of his personalities", the blue bunny tried to sound like Fredbear.  
Springtrap shivered in fear.  
He didn't know what the bunny wanted to hear but he tried not to say the wrong answer.  
" He..is. I heard that he is in the restroom. The one that is at the southern end of the building", Springtrap answered, scared.  
" Who did you hear it from?", the bunny wanted to make sure that Springtrap hadn't just made it up.  
" From an alaskan malamute. She was here for a while before they took her away", Springtrap told the blue bunny.

The bunny thought about it for a second.  
He was staring at Springtrap with an angry expression on his face. Springtrap was telling the truth.  
Sometimes Springlock brought her victims to Springtrap.  
It was a sign that she was about to do horrible things to them.  
Springtrap learned a lot of stuff from Springlock's other toys.  
He began to cry because he felt bad for the alaskan malamute.  
They were about to suffer a lot.  
Springtrap knew how suffering felt and it made him cry to know what they would experience.  
In fact, that was exactly why Springlock allowed him to talk to the slaves who would become the victims of her insanity.  
" What now? Why are you crying?", the blue bunny asked.  
" I'm scared and sad. My memories are hurting me", Springtrap answered.  
The bunny rolled his eyes.  
" Of course. Why did I even ask?", he sighed.  
He didn't get what Springtrap was saying but it didn't matter.

The bunny left the room and left Springtrap to cry by himself.  
" That thing is as out of his mind as the murderer inside his head", the bunny thought on the way to the restrooms.  
He couldn't stop the feeling that he was being followed.  
He forgot it sometimes but every now and then he jumped. There was nothing there but he could feel as if something was.  
The moon was going down and the western side of the factory was getting darker by the minute.  
The sun wasn't coming up for at least two hours or so. It was just hanging on the other side of the horizon.  
The bunny glanced at the moon and tried to stare at it for security.  
Maybe it could stop the feeling that someone or something was watching him.  
The forest on the western side was almost like a swamp.  
The bunny could spot some cranes who dug the wet ground for worms.  
They were elegant and beautiful. It reminded him of his sister who had died years earlier.  
She had been yellow and happy.  
Kids hadn't been nice to her, even though she had tried her best to entertain them.  
The bunny felt sadness in his heart.  
After Fredbear had saved them, he had thought that he and his sister were safe. But he had been wrong.  
Some witches had attacked her and Springlock when they had been heading to another pizzeria.  
They had tried to liberate more animatronics from the evil grasp of humans.  
Those witches had come from nowhere.  
Springlock had limped back and told that the witches had killed the bunny's sister.  
The blue bunny had promised himself that he would destroy the witches and allow the beast witches to take over the world with the Legends.

The blue bunny let out a deep sigh.  
" I promise you, sister. Your death will be avenged", he send a thought to his sister in the afterlife.  
He would have wanted to cry like Springtrap but he wasn't able to.  
For some reason, the Joy of creation had stopped him from crying.  
The darkness of the beast witches' blood made crying almost impossible.  
It didn't stop him from being sad though.  
He remembered how his sister had been doubting Fredbear and Springlock.  
She had asked him, if he could escape with her and his girlfriend. Of course, he had refused.  
If they had escaped, his sister would be still alive.  
On the other hand, he would be in a pizzeria as a slave of wicked and violent humans. Or worse!  
Fredbear had told him how lucky he, his girlfriend and his sister had been. Some animatronics suffered even more.  
The kids tore them to bits or stomped on them.  
After an animatronic was too weak to work anymore, the employees dragged him to a scooping room and killed him.  
Fredbear was a nice bear who helped those with no hope of being saved by anyone.  
He was a saving angel from Heaven. The blue bunny had trusted him from the very start.  
His sister hadn't. It was sad that some animatronics dared to doubt their saviour.  
The bunny wasn't angry at his sister.  
She had always believed that something was wrong with the animatronics themselves.  
That it actually wasn't the kids' fault. What a ludicrous thought!  
His sister had been so silly. That had been the best part of her personality.  
Sometimes the bunny wondered, if she had believed in humans till the very end.  
That was a question that he wouldn't get an answer to.

He sighed and took the left towards the restroom.  
He walked into the restroom and glanced back one more time to check that he indeed wasn't being followed.  
The bunny sighed and began to breathe normally again as he relaxed.  
The restroom was filthy and there was broken glass everywhere.  
The bunny entered the section that was meant for male humans.  
He tried to look forward and stop his gaze from drifting.  
Restrooms had always been disgusting. He could almost hear the rats under the floor.  
He glanced up and saw that the lamp on the ceiling was in better condition than he had thought. It was flickering.  
There was still some electricity in the building? He understood why Salazar had chosen this place.  
Salazar had been talking to Electra when they had seen the factory.  
Electra was able to sense electric currents.  
The Elder lords had chosen wisely like always. The bunny jumped a bit when Leslie spoke to him.  
" Why? Why did you have to come here too? I don't need anyone. Especially one of Fredbear's slaves", Leslie said.  
The bunny was ready for anything. He walked to the source of the voice and looked inside the stall.  
He was about to gasp but he swallowed it.  
The boy was almost unrecognizable.  
Leslie's veins were showing undeneath his skin. His eyes were wide because of fear or anger or maybe both.  
" You didn't scream tonight. I thought something had happened to you", the bunny explained with some respect in his voice.  
" Like what? Do you think I would be able to escape? And in this condition? With three different personalities who have three different goals?", Leslie asked.  
" Something like that.  
Fredbear isn't gonna like me wandering around at night but I have to do my duty as a Legend", the blue bunny tried not to show any emotions.  
Leslie seemed like he was starving. Like he was a homeless person who had been thrown aside. Leslie looked forgotten.  
" Please! Don't say his name. Fredbear killed my father. Like so many others. I even saw everything happen with my own eyes.  
Again and again", Leslie looked at him with a begging look in his eyes.  
" All of them deserved it. They were bad people", the bunny said.  
" Your sister too? Was she a bad animatronic?", Leslie asked.  
The blue bunny thought Leslie had read his mind.  
" Don't you say a thing about my sister, witch. She was kind. And Fred didn't kill her", the bunny answered.  
" Is that so? That is what they told you, right?", Leslie asked.  
" Don't suggest that Fredbear and Springlock lied to me. Witches killed my sister", the bunny told him.  
" I get why they told you that. She meant a lot to you. She was always repairing you after a day of playing with kids.  
You were like Mangle. You thought that the kids were evil because they tore you apart", Leslie said like he was talking to the wind.  
Of course, the bunny had no idea of who Mangle was.  
" Who the heck is Mangle?", the bunny asked confusedly.  
" My friend. She was being torn apart by children every day", Leslie explained and his voice shivered.  
The bunny was sure that Leslie had something wrong with him. Lights were on but there was no one home.

He didn't get what Leslie was trying to say either. Perhaps Leslie was trying to turn him against his allies.  
Fredbear had warned everyone about Leslie.  
" I don't know what you are after but you won't get it from me. I am smart and you can't put lies in my head", the bunny said to him.  
" Lies? I am not trying to put anything inside your head. Want to see a liar? Look at your saviour when you meet him", Leslie told him.  
The bunny couldn't tolerate it.  
" Fredbear is not a liar!", he snapped at Leslie.  
" You haven't seen it. You can only see what's in front of your eyes. You have to believe me.  
Fredbear and Springlock are not anyone's friends. Believe me or every single one of you is going to die", Leslie begged.

" Who is going to die?", Fredbear said.  
The blue bunny turned around quickly and Fredbear grabbed his neck.  
Fredbear was fast and he pushed the bunny to the floor.  
He had been the one who had followed the bunny this entire time.  
" Sir? You..", the blue bunny tried to speak.  
" What? Did you think that I wouldn't sense you? I can sense a lot of things.  
Except what's happening here so you'll just have to tell me that", Fredbear answered and let go of the bunny.  
Leslie looked into Fred's eyes with fear.  
" How could you? She was your ally. She believed in you. And you sent her to her death", Leslie looked sad.  
" I have no idea of who you are talking about so shut up", Fredbear said to Leslie, frustrated.  
The bunny saw that Leslie fixed his eyes on him.  
" How can you serve the one who lied you about your sister's death?", Leslie asked.

What the animatronics didn't see was that Leslie wasn't only seeing things that were in front of him.  
Leslie saw the yellow bunny who was screaming in pain as her eyes were torn out.  
Springlock was having fun with her new victim.  
" No. She didn't deserve it. She was a simple animatronic. Almost like a young girl", Leslie looked at Fredbear and the blue bunny.  
To them, Leslie looked like he wasn't in touch with the reality.  
Fredbear shook his head and grabbed the bunny by the arm.

He dragged the bunny out of the restroom.  
" Sir. I..", the blue bunny started.  
" What were you doing in there? You know the rules, Legend. No one! I repeat!  
No one is allowed to roam around at night without a permission from me or Salazar!", Fredbear emphasized the rules to the blue bunny.  
" I am sorry, sir. I got worried that he might have escaped", the bunny tried to explain it.  
" Escaped? From us? Is that how much you trust your lords?", Fredbear asked and shook his head.  
" No, sir. I didn't doubt your skills. I wasn't trying to offend you", the blue bunny shook his head really fast.  
" Hmmm... Well, I'll let it be. Just for this once! I won't punish you for this", Fredbear said.  
" Thank you, sir", the bunny thanked in relief.  
Fredbear began to walk and the blue bunny followed him.  
" By the way, what was that about back there? Did he say something about me", Fredbear turned around and asked.  
" He told me that witches didn't kill my sister. That it was you and Mistress Springlock", the bunny explained quietly.  
" And..umm..did you believe him?", Fredbear asked.  
" Of course, I didn't. You saved my life, sir. I have never doubted you and never will", the bunny answered.  
" Good. He is crazy and his mind is too tiny for his powers. You know, in my humble opinion I would be delighted, if the Masters hurried up.  
I am tired of waiting. Before we got the witch, it was about waiting. We got him and now we need to wait again.  
I hate waiting!", Fredbear said to the bunny irritatedly.  
" I agree, sir. Everyone's tired of him. We need the perform the ritual quickly before his growing powers destroy this place", the bunny agreed.  
Fredbear nodded to him and they walked back to their tents.

Farewell: I just remembered that animatronics should be able to see perfectly in the dark. But hey! Let's not be too precise with small details, huh?.  
This chapter wasn't about Leslie and it was very description heavy but I wanted to explain the backstory of the blue bunny with a hat.  
(haven't given him a name yet and probably never will)  
See you and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	35. Hide and seek

Greeting: I think there's no need to hold back. Let's move on! What's next? Storm Jr. has a plan and she needs Leslie's help.  
That is the thing for today. Enjoy!

( Storm Jr.)

It was barely even morning. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were waiting for the children to come.  
They were excited and happy about it.

Marionette on the other hand was sad and he wouldn't have wanted to play but he had no other choice. It was his job.  
He thought that Storm Jr. didn't want to help him.  
He had no idea of how eager Storm Jr. was to help.  
She was wondering if Leslie was awake and if she could contact him already.  
Her ears were droopy because it was really hot in the repairing room.  
It was bad news for her and for the machine that was keeping her alive.  
She might die.  
A feeling that she would never get used to.

It made her think about Willa and the new animatronic.  
Her sister wasn't worried about the fact that she was dying!  
Storm Jr. thought that this was as low as an animatronic could go.  
She understood how the elderly felt.  
Their relatives didn't visit them anymore. Storm did come to her but it wasn't a surprise really.  
Storm Jr. thought that maybe she wouldn't be able to contact Leslie.  
There were so many things to worry about.

Storm Jr. smiled as she remembered how Leslie had learned not to worry too much.  
" It really is harder than it looks, huh?", she sighed to herself.  
She could have used some help right then. She knew what she had to do and it wasn't even that hard.  
She decided to try at least.  
Storm Jr. let her thoughts drift away. She was trying to think about Nadia's soft voice.  
She let the reality fade away. She let her mind relax.  
" Ornica? Are you there?", Storm Jr. asked.  
She listened for the voice of her ghost friend.  
" What? Do you think that I might go away?", Ornica chuckled in her head.

Storm Jr. opened her eyes and looked left.  
The room was empty at first and it looked like nothing had changed.  
Storm Jr. saw the air as it began to move.  
It formed a torso. Then the limbs and the head appeared out of nowhere.  
Storm Jr. smiled at Ornica who smiled back at her.  
The woman had changed in some way. She was a lot more beautiful than before.  
The overwhelming heat stepped aside from Ornica's way. The temperature dropped and Storm Jr. sighed in relief.  
" I want to know how to do that. It feels so good", Storm Jr. said and enjoyed the cool air.  
Ornica chuckled and walked towards her.  
" I thought this might cheer you up. Wherever I am, it's always nice and cool. I see you needed it", Ornica told her.  
" Yep! I was in need of cool down. Now I can think clearly again", Storm Jr. said.  
" Great! But I expect that you didn't call me because of that", Ornica sat down and put her elbows to the table.  
" Well, you are right. There are much bigger things going on in my head than the temperature.  
I have a thing that I need to do but it's so big I can't do it alone", Storm Jr. explained.  
" Let's hope I can help with that. If I can help, I'll help", Ornica promised.  
Storm Jr. hoped she could.

She didn't want to let Marionette and her friends down. She had been thinking about Springtrap a lot.  
That small innocent golden bunny was a true animatronic.  
She remembered how Springtrap had behaved when she had peeked into the room where he had been.  
It had happened after she had betrayed the Fazbear crew.  
There had been children with him and he had protected them.  
Even after what he had gone through, he had still cared about the children more than he had ever cared about himself.  
Storm Jr. couldn't leave him. Springtrap deserved to come to Freddy's and have a normal life.

Storm Jr. looked into Ornica's eyes.  
" I need to speak with Leslie. He will find a way to break the spell that's protecting the Legends' hideout.  
We need to find those guys and teach them a lesson", Storm Jr. explained with a determined expression.  
Ornica nodded and smiled weirdly.  
" What?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Nothing! I was just thinking about my own boyfriend. He was just like you. He was brave and he was afraid of nothing", Ornica told her.  
" You mean the tramp who came to your house? He who made Black the cat jealous?", Storm Jr. asked her.  
" Yea, I do. Hmm.. Storm Jr. May I ask you something before you start talking to Leslie?", Ornica looked sad.  
" Of course. Go ahead", Storm Jr. answered.  
" Do you believe in destiny?", Ornica asked.  
Storm Jr. thought about it.  
" Hmm. I do actually. When I met Leslie for the first time, I knew instantly that it was our destiny to meet and fall in love. Why do you ask?", Storm Jr. told Ornica.  
" I know that it was my fault that Black became what he is today. I should have noticed how jealous he was.  
Making him was a mistake but I wonder if I could have chosen differently.  
I don't like talking about my past because it always makes me think about this.  
It happened many centuries ago but I still remember it like it had happened yesterday", Ornica told her.  
" It was a big thing in your life. No wonder you remember it. Having a best friend feels like heaven", Storm Jr. sighed.  
" Black wasn't my friend. He was always a lot more than that. Black was a lot bigger than I. He was huge. But he was my little boy nevertheless", Ornica smiled.  
Storm Jr. gasped as she realized something.  
" I thought that you couldn't kill him because he was more powerful than you", Storm Jr. told her.  
Ornica looked at the floor.  
" I had a chance to kill him. He was right there and I had the Shadow blade.  
I could have chopped his head off and ended it once and for all.  
Your mother has been in my place.  
She knows how it feels to fight against the one who you love more than anything in the world", Ornica seemed to regret her decision.  
" It must feel horrible. You have to kill them or otherwise they will kill you", Storm Jr. sighed.  
" Storm could have killed you and I could have killed Black. We could have killed what we had created.  
But just try to name a mother who would be able to do something so terrible", Ornica looked into her eyes.  
Storm Jr. couldn't answer to that.  
She was speechless.

Ornica broke the silence.  
" Anyway. Back to work. We can fix it all now. I came back like I promised.  
I couldn't kill Black but Leslie can. He is me but he doesn't have my mind", Ornica stood up.  
Storm Jr. sighed one more time and got ready to hear Leslie's comforting voice. She closed her eyes slowly and relaxed.  
She was still lying on the table and her body was dying. She had to not think about it.  
Storm Jr. took a deep breath and tried to feel the magic impale her body.  
Ornica wasn't in the room anymore but Storm Jr. felt her. The warmth of love and care filled her soul.  
It was the same warmth she had felt with Leslie on Faith's back.  
It was a comforting thought so she focused on it.  
Storm Jr. had become quite good at relaxing.  
Nadia had given her a couple of therapy sessions when she had been trying to recover from Leslie's death.  
Storm Jr. was happy that it was over. Leslie was back and she would be able to talk to him again.  
At this point, Storm Jr. realized that she was able to walk in the air.  
She couldn't see her surroundings but it didn't matter.  
Storm Jr. grabbed Ornica's hand that reached out for her.  
" Are we there?", Storm Jr. asked after a while.

The light was all around her and it was smiling at her.  
" Leslie? Can you hear me? It's me. Your little Stormy", Storm Jr. called out to Leslie.  
" Storm Jr.! Is that you?", Leslie's voice asked.  
" Of course. It's me. Nobody else", Storm Jr. said happily.  
" But are you really you? In this time? In this world? I mean are you a memory?", Leslie asked.  
" No, I am not. I am me. Leslie?", Storm Jr. answered.  
Leslie was still in the restroom and he was going crazy. The voices and screams wouldn't stop.  
Storm Jr. was dying all over the universe. Entire worlds were being torn apart by wars and chaos.  
Leslie had seen so much of it that he didn't know what was real anymore.  
" Have you come here to save me? Or are you a thing from the past?", Leslie asked.  
Storm Jr. knew that Leslie wasn't okay.  
" I'm not from the past. I am the Storm Jr. who is in love with you", she assured him.  
" Oh, Storm Jr. I missed you so much. I thought you had forgotten me", Leslie sounded happy.

Leslie felt better instantly.  
Storm Jr. was so happy to hear his voice but she was worried about his condition.  
" You know I wouldn't do that. I will never give up until I can kiss you again", Storm Jr. told him happily.  
" And I will never surrender to the dark forces before we meet again", Leslie said happily.  
" We will meet again. I give you my word. We are coming. There is only one little problem. We can't find you", Storm Jr. told him.  
" I told you. It's a factory in the middle of a forest", Leslie told her.  
" I know. Marionette thinks there's a reason for why we can't find you. Have the animatronics done anything weird in there?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Not really. They live in tents and beat up slaves. Why?", Leslie answered.  
" They have found a way to hide their presence from us. Marionette thinks it's a spell", Storm Jr. explained.  
" A spell? Who on earth could do magic in her..?", Leslie started but then he stopped.  
" Leslie? Didn't you say something about Jenner having a sister?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" When I think about it, Electra has been on the roof at night every now and then.  
She looks like she is howling to the moon but that's not what it is", Leslie told her.  
" Electra is doing a spell to hide the factory. We need to find a way to disable the effect", Storm Jr. said, fast.  
Leslie knew that he was going to be the one to do it.  
" We shouldn't wait. I'll get up and check the roof. The sooner it is done sooner you will be able to come", Leslie tried to stand.  
" Can you walk? You sound like you are in pain", Storm Jr. was worried.  
Leslie grunted.  
" I can do it. I just had a rough night. Mother warned me about this though. It's like growing pains.  
I think it might be going away. I can get to the roof", Leslie assured her.

He stood up and looked in the mirror. He wiped off some dirt from his face.  
He began to make his way to the roof.  
Storm Jr. waited for him to get there.  
Leslie was still seeing things.  
Still, there was something good about the last night. Jenner and the Sorcerer had left him alone for a while.  
Now that the seizure was going away, he wouldn't be able to enjoy it much longer. Jenner could take him over any minute.  
One more reason to hurry up. Leslie didn't meet other animatronics on the way. He saw slaves and some Legends.  
Everyone glanced at him like they were looking at a ghost. Leslie was little pale to be honest.  
He looked like the Sorcerer's eyes.  
Usually, the Sorcerer's skin was paler than Leslie's normal skin.  
Leslie wondered if he was becoming one with the Sorcerer or something. That wasn't good news for his friends.  
Leslie wasn't worried about it though. The Sorcerer was nothing like him and he was never going to turn into the Sorcerer.  
He had been in a freaking restroom for a long time. Of course he was pale.

Leslie walked up the stairs and headed for the last staircase.  
There was a guard at the door.  
Leslie didn't know what he was there for. Leslie didn't know what he would do.  
The guard saw him but wasn't going to step aside.  
He had his back against the door so Leslie couldn't walk past him. Leslie walked to him and stopped.  
The guard looked at him.  
" Going there is forbidden", the guard told Leslie just like it wasn't obvious.  
" Why?", Leslie asked.  
" I don't know. Mistress Electra's orders", the guard explained.  
" Don't you know who I am?", Leslie asked.  
The guard was unlike the other animatronics. He wasn't scared of Leslie like at all.  
" You aren't Jenner. I can't trust you even if he does live inside you. Plus, I will be killed, if I disobey Mistress' orders", the guard told him.  
Leslie figured out that the guard wouldn't step aside. He was a Legend and a loyal one too.  
Leslie had no time to waste. He also considered that the guard would tell Electra about him. No one was allowed to know about Leslie.  
When the spell went go away, Electra would notice it and just do the spell again before Marionette could do anything.  
Leslie shrugged like this wasn't a big thing to him. He walked away.  
" I can't go there, Storm Jr. There's a guard at the door", Leslie told her.  
" Can't you take him out or something?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" If I did, the Legends would go check it out. There is no reason for anyone to go up on the roof.  
No one must know about it. Otherwise, Electra will just repair the spell", Leslie explained to her.

Leslie thought that Electra had to do the spell again every now and then.  
Electra had just repaired it so there was no reason for Electra to go on the roof anytime soon.  
If they disabled it now, it would take a moment for them to notice it. Just enough time for Marionette to find the factory.  
Leslie had to get to the roof without anyone noticing.

He got a crazy idea as he glanced out the hole that had been a window.  
" I think I might have to parkour my way to the roof. Do you think it's wise?", Leslie asked Storm Jr.  
" Go for it! I believe in you", Storm Jr. encouraged him.  
Leslie chuckled nervously. He had seen Jenner levitate but he hadn't got the hang of it himself.  
It felt kind of awkward that the parasite knew how to use the host's body better than the host himself.  
Leslie had to levitate or climb to the roof. He could easily float through the hole and ascend to the roof. That is if he had been able to float.  
And climbing? Easier said than done.  
There was a huge drop on the other side of the window and it was scary.  
Leslie walked closer to the window and made sure that no one was watching.  
The guard at the door wasn't in his sight. There was a wall between them.  
Leslie just had to pray that the guard was going to stay at the door the entire time.

Leslie climbed to the edge and looked outside. He saw the world's scariest sight.  
" Oh god. That is a gigantic drop. If I fail, I'm so dead", Leslie thought.  
" I don't think I can do this. I don't know how to levitate and climbing is dangerous", Leslie told Storm Jr.  
" I believe in you. We need you right now. You were always the one to save everything. It has been prophesyed", Storm Jr. told him.  
Leslie was too scared to take it as a compliment.  
" Mom kept on repeating that same bullcrap, my entire life. Everyone talks like being the saviour of the universe is a good thing.  
Like I should be happy about it. What is good about having so much on your shoulders? How can I live my life like that?", Leslie said, almost crying.  
" Don't think about it! Just go with the flow of life, I guess. Do it for me and our friends. Shadow and Eclipse are really good friends.  
Do it for them. Our entire family is broken and they want to get you back.  
My parents are worried about me and my sist... The point is that we know you can do this", Storm Jr. told him.  
" Okay! I'll try. When I get to the roof, I'll tell you. If I get to the roof!", Leslie told Storm Jr.

He stepped out the window and put his right foot to the tiny ledge that was next to the window.  
Leslie had his back towards the wall.  
He stayed close to the wall and climbed to the right. He was out and the drop became bigger as he realized how windy it was.  
It was like the factory grew larger all of the sudden. Leslie tried not to think about falling off.  
" Shadow and Eclipse are friends. Storm Jr. has a family who depends on me. This is what mom would have wanted", he told himself.  
He kept on going.  
" Please! Help me! Don't do it!", an animatronic shouted at someone.  
Leslie glanced at his left.  
There was an animatronic hanging on the ledge. He was afraid and he was losing his grip.  
" Bye bye! Sucker!", a human appeared by the window.  
He stomped on the animatronic's hands. The animatronic screamed as he fell to his death.  
Leslie felt the pain as the animatronic hit the ground. The human disappeared.  
" No! It's just a vision. That happened a long time ago. It didn't even happen in this dimension", Leslie told himself.  
This wasn't the perfect moment to flip. Leslie didn't know how to levitate so he just had to climb like a secret agent.  
The building was swinging in the wind. Leslie knew that it wasn't true but it felt as if it was.  
Leslie turned around quickly on the ledge. It was like he fell off. Now he wasn't able to see the drop anymore.  
" Ah. I don't like this. Why couldn't I get my true powers earlier. Then I could have learned how to control them", Leslie asked the wind.

" Do not give up, my darling", someone said behind Leslie.  
He glanced behind him. It hadn't been Storm Jr.  
Leslie almost fell off in shock. It was Delilah.  
His mother was floating in the air as a ghost.  
" Mom?", Leslie asked, shocked.  
" I am here, my sweet son. And I know you are able to do this. I have seen it", Delilah told him.  
" How are you here?", Leslie asked.  
His mother smiled at him.  
" I have gathered power for this exact moment. I can't be here for very long though so I must be quick. Relax and let your mind be free.  
If you stop resisting, the power will rise", Delilah told him.  
Then she just vanished. Leslie had no time to take it in.  
The ledge broke and he just managed to grab the edge with his left hand. His grip didn't hold for very long.  
" Relax. Stop resisting. I can do it", Leslie told himself before he had to let go.

Leslie closed his eyes and calmed down. He began to fall towards the ground.  
The wind was really calming and it felt good. This was a good way to die.  
Except that he wasn't dead. Leslie thought that the ground shouldn't have been that far away.  
He opened his eyes and saw the edge of the roof. He wasn't holding onto anything but he wasn't falling either.  
Leslie realized that he was floating.  
" Oh no! Am I seriously doing this?", Leslie asked.  
" Leslie? Are you okay? I heard your shout", Storm Jr. said in his head.  
" I am fine. And I am also floating. Take that Mr. Gravity", Leslie said happily.  
Storm Jr. was happy to hear that.

Leslie ascended to the edge of the roof. Just like that, he had reached his destination.  
" Okay. I am here. So what I am suppose to be looking for?", he asked Storm Jr.  
" Why do you ask me? You are the witch", Storm Jr. answered.  
" I can make things float with my mind. That's it! I am not an enchanter of some sorts", Leslie told her.  
" Let's just look for anything out of the ordinary", Storm Jr. suggested.  
Leslie looked around the roof. There was nothing in there.  
He walked to the barrier between the roof and the drop. Leslie leaned into the barrier.  
" I can't find anything. This is just a normal roof", Leslie told Storm Jr.  
" Damn it! Can you feel the spell in the air or something?...Leslie?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Hold on! I think I have found it", Leslie said seriously.

He had noticed that there was a dome that was made out of glass. It was on the top of the barrier.  
Leslie looked around him and saw that there was a glassy dome in every corner of the roof.  
He peered at the dome that was next to him. There was some powder inside it.  
The powder looked like ash but it was glittering.  
" Bark of a bot root", Leslie said.  
" What?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" There are four glassy domes on the roof and there's powder in them. I think that powder is crushed bark of a bot root.  
It's an ancient tree that has magical effects. It can be used to make rooms or houses that can't be seen or sensed.  
Shadow's skin is made out of this stuff", Leslie explained.  
" Did your mom teach you that?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Actually! It was my dad. He used to work as a history teacher. Beast witches used this a long time ago to hide their homes from hunters.  
They didn't use it for long though", Leslie told her.  
" Why?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" The crushed bark needs to stay in one place. That's what the domes are for.  
They stop the wind from blowing it off. If the powder is blown off by the wind. Then..", Leslie said.  
He picked up the dome and let the wind to take the powder with it.  
" Then the spell doesn't work anymore. The magical circle is broken and anyone can sense the house that was suppose to be hidden", Leslie said happily.

He floated back to the floor below. No one saw him. Leslie was so happy about his accomplishment.  
" Feel free to celebrate, Legends. Soon you will get a surprise that you won't forget", Leslie told himself with a funny smirk on his face.

Farewell: Can you feel it? The next battle is coming. I don't know how to make fights but I'll try my best.  
Stay cool ( it's really hot in my room right now) and remember that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	36. To trust or not to trust

Greeting: Hmmm! I mean like a huge hmmm. Perhaps Milla? Maybe?  
I'll just move on to the next logical thing. Now, Milla needs to know that her father is alive.  
How's that gonna go? Enjoy this chapter, guys!

( Milla and Fritz. The Smith residence. A long time ago)

The house was on the edge of a suburbia. The city was just a silhouette, looming in the distance.  
There were many peaceful places around the suburban zone and the forest was near the houses.  
The house, which had belonged to Smiths for many generations, had reserved the most peaceful spot of them all.  
It was quite small but so was the Smith family. Just a lonely man and his adopted daughter. Nobody ever paid them a visit either.

The other families had heard of the mental problems that the Smiths were known for. Some members had lost their sanity very early.  
Fritz's granduncle had started to talk about aliens and demons when he had been in his twenties.  
Fritz's mom had strangled one of Fritz's teachers for an unknown reason.  
So many Smiths had ended up in a mental hospital.

Fritz was a lonely man and no one had ever seen his daughter. Some people doubted he was telling the truth.  
Fritz was a nutcase so it wasn't a ridiculous thought. Most of the suburban residents had decided to just leave him alone.  
The purple paint that covered the house creeped everyone out.  
Children stayed away from that house especially at night.  
Being the guy who everyone tends to avoid was not a problem for Fritz. He liked living alone with Milla.  
The happiness of watching your child grow up was the best thing Fritz knew.

They were resting in their living room.  
Milla was playing with a wooden train and Fritz was reading the newspaper. He chuckled at something and Milla glanced at him thoughtfully.  
" What is it, dad?", Milla asked curiously.  
" Nothing, dear. This newspaper has really good jokes in it", Fritz answered.  
It was a normal day and it was suppose to stay that way too.

There was a fireplace at a corner of the room. The flames made funny sounds that interested Milla.  
She walked to the fireplace and warmed her hands up. There was an old bow and three knives above the fireplace.  
They had been in the Smith family for ages. Fritz's great-grandfather had been a hunter and a good one too.  
He had gotten many wolves and deer. The furs had been taken away by the police at some point.  
Milla didn't understand why.  
The truth was that the great-grandfather had started to hunt people at one point.  
He had dismembered the bodies of those people and wrapped the furs around them.  
Fritz didn't want Milla to hear those things.  
She could hear all the stories when she was older.  
Fritz had wanted to protect her from the evil past but that was impossible.

At first, Milla felt the wind that was coming down the chimney. It was so strong that it blew out the fire and all ash flew at Milla's face.  
Fritz gasped as he realized what it meant. He charged at Milla.  
" Watch out!", he shouted at his daughter.  
Fritz rolled and grabbed a sword that was resting in a corner. He ran to Milla and picked her up.  
Just on time!  
Suddenly, five wolves dropped through the chimney and entered the living room.  
Milla would have been crushed by their mighty feet, if she had still been in front of the fireplace.  
Fritz pulled the sword from its scabbard. The wolves got ready to fight.  
Milla closed her eyes as huge wolves and other animals started to come through the windows.  
The battle was scary and lots of wolves got wounded. Fritz was good at fighting but the animatronics had the upper hand.  
Milla was trying her best to defend herself. She grabbed one of the knives from above the fireplace.  
She managed to keep the wolves off her for a while.

One of the wolves, she faced, was different. The female wolf was able to subdue Milla easily.  
She was stronger than the others.  
" Fritz! Stop, right there!", the female wolf shouted at Milla's dad.  
Fritz turned around and saw that his daughter was in danger and stopped fighting.  
" Okay! Nadia! I'll put my sword down. Just don't hurt her okay", Fritz put his hands up and surrendered.  
Milla glanced at the huge wolf.  
" Lord! Mistress! We got them", the wolf shouted.  
Milla saw something in the corner of her eye.  
She glanced at them but still tried to keep her gaze on the big wolf at the same time.  
Two wolves came in and nodded to the other animals.  
" So! This is your home. And that's your daughter, I presume. The little Purple riding hood! Right?", a scary male wolf smiled at Milla.  
The other wolf who seemed to be Mistress Luna, the Elder lord's wife, came to the female wolf who was holding Milla down.  
" Good job, Nadia. At least, you are able to subdue this little filth", she seemed to be scolding the other wolves who had tried to subdue Milla.  
This wolf whose name was Nadia let go of Milla.  
The other female wolf grabbed Milla and forced her to stand up.  
" He has trained her, Mistress. Beware. She is stronger than an average girl", Nadia warned.  
" Of course I know that. You don't have to remind me", Luna told Nadia.

The male wolf got very close to Fritz who tried to look brave.  
" What are you and your Legends doing here, Salazar? I am a changed man. I won't do your dirty work anymore", Fritz said to the wolf.  
Salazar chuckled.  
" Oh, Fritz. You think, we would come here, if we believed any of that? We came here to make a deal", Salazar told him.  
" Why didn't you just knock on the door then? It would have been so much easier", Fritz asked.  
" You know that is not our way of doing things. We wanted to know, if you are as strong as before. You didn't let me down on that part", Salazar answered.  
" In that case, I know I don't want to make any freaking deal. I don't kill people anymore. That is behind me and it's not coming back", Fritz told Salazar.  
" Really! I don't think so. All I see is a man who left me for a random reason. We both know what that random reason is", Salazar looked past him at Milla.

Fritz looked behind him and got scared.  
" No! Whatever you are thinking. No! If you or your filths touch Milla. I promise you. I will slaughter all of you myself.  
And it won't be fast or painless", Fritz threatened Salazar.  
The animals laughed.  
" That's exactly what I am counting on, my friend", Salazar chuckled.  
Milla felt Luna's fist coming at her face. Luna didn't hold back. Milla's nose began to bleed.  
" No!". Fritz shouted.  
He tried to run to his daughter but someone grabbed him.  
" Let me go!", Fritz told the wolf.  
" You should obey, Scarlett. Otherwise, he will kill you", a white wolf shouted from the crowd of wolves.  
Everyone laughed.  
" Good one, Storm. Not if I do this", Scarlett kicked Fritz's leg and punched his stomach.  
Fritz fell to the floor. Milla was getting kicked in the stomach by Luna.  
" Let my Purple riding hood go, you bastards!", Fritz shouted.  
Salazar raised his arm and Luna stopped.  
" Okay! If you start killing people for us. In that case we'll let her go", Salazar proposed.  
Fritz thought about it.  
" I can't! Killing is over. I can't go back, even if I wanted to", Fritz told Salazar.  
" Fine! I guess we just have to persuade you. Luna! If you were so kind, could you show what happens, if he doesn't do what we say", Salazar commanded.  
Luna kicked Milla repeatedly and watched Milla's mouth get filled with blood.  
Fritz moaned on the floor and Scarlett grabbed his face when he was about to look down.  
" No! No! You look forward. Directly at them. She gets beaten up and there's nothing you can do about it. Watch, dammit!", Scarlett told Fritz.

Luna knelt down and forced Milla to look at her. Then she started punching Milla.  
" You too! Don't look away. Look at me, you bloody whore", Luna shouted.  
Her voice was so loud that Milla shrieked. Salazar raised his arm again and Luna stopped.  
He looked at Fritz's horrid expression.  
" Is it enough? Will you now kill people for us? It's not that hard. I have seen you in action, you know. You enjoy it", Salazar knelt down and looked at Fritz's face.  
" I can't. My love is too strong. I was a different man back then. Now, you are just hurting me for no reason", Fritz explained.  
Salazar sighed and shook his head.  
" You changed. I think I must believe that now. You will just have to change again. Suffer as much as you did.  
You must be filled with hate. That's the key", Salazar shrugged.

" Scarlett", he said and pointed at Milla.  
Scarlett obeyed and walked to Milla. She grabbed the little girl by her hair and started dragging Milla to another room.  
Fritz tried to get up but he was too weak.  
" No! Please! Don't do it. Scarlett! She hasn't done anything", Fritz panicked and tried to crawl towards his daughter.  
The wolves on the sides ran to him and started beating him up.  
Scarlett didn't even glance back at Fritz. She was a heartless Elder who didn't care about suffering.  
Milla looked into her father's eyes one more time.  
" No! Milla! No! Scarlett, don't!", Fritz shouted as Scarlett closed the door.  
Milla saw just blood. The last time she ever saw her father.  
The only other time was years later when she saw him get beheaded. The hatred woke up and Milla was consumed by it on that day.  
Everything she was able to hear in the blood filled world was Scarlett's last words before she was locked up into a dark closet.  
" You will never see him again. You are just a tiny baby.  
What are you going to do about the fact that we are going to make your daddy suffer?", Scarlett said in amused tone.

( Milla. In her room back at Freddy's)

She woke up crying and realized that her bed was wet. Her sweat and tears had fallen onto the mattress.  
" What are you going to do?", Scarlett's voice echoed in her head.  
" I'm gonna slaughter every single one of you", Milla answered.  
She gathered her bearings and sighed.

Her hair was messy and her hands were shaking. It took a moment for her to remember everything.  
She had been taken by animatronics. Including Nadia, Scarlett and Luna.  
She got up faster than a ninja and grabbed her baseball bat with spikes.  
The room was as boring as before. The blue walls were becoming grey. The room was filthy and dusty.  
It was a good place for a filth like Milla. That's what Luna had probably thought.  
She grunted and imagined Luna's face in front of her. She punched the air in anger and kicked it just to be sure.  
Luna's face broke into pieces and Milla felt good. It was her way of controlling her temper.  
She put the bat to the floor and sat down.

While sitting, she noticed that there was a bowl in front of the door. It was her breakfast.  
Milla crawled to the bowl and looked into it.  
There was some soup in it and the spoon was leaning into the edge of the bowl.  
Milla didn't recognize it but it was purple so she decided to taste.  
Milla picked up the spoon and tasted the soup. She smiled as the flavour filled her mouth.  
The soup was made out of blackberries and blueberries. She realized how hungry she was and ate all of it within a minute.  
It was good and still cold. Someone had brought it just before Milla had woken up.  
Milla was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. The door in front of her was unmovable and made out of hard steel.  
Milla finished eating the soup and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.  
She was fed and ready to do whatever she could do to escape from that freaking room.  
Milla had escaped from the closet and this was going to be no different.

Milla was about to stand up and walk back to her bed. However, she stopped for a second and listened.  
She hadn't noticed it before but someone was behind the door. They were leaning into it.  
Milla heard quiet breathing and humming of a machine. Animatronic's core!  
Milla crawled closer to the door and her expression went serious. Something that sounded like sobbing was coming from the animatronic.  
Nadia had brought the breakfast to Milla but the nightmare had gotten her attention.  
Nadia had been sitting there the entire time, listening and watching Milla's horrible dream.  
It had been more horrible than Nadia could remember. In the eyes of a tiny girl, Nadia had been a monster.  
Nadia was sobbing and she had never felt so bad before. She sensed that Milla was aware of her presence but it didn't matter anymore.  
" I would recognize that voice anywhere, even if it was crying. But that voice never changes.  
No matter if it's crying or shouting", Milla said to Nadia through the door.  
Nadia turned around and pushed her foreheard against the door.  
" Hi, Milla", she said, calming down.  
" Well hello, Nadia. You blind little bitch", Milla said to her angrily.  
Nadia heard it but it didn't hurt her feelings. After seeing what Milla remembered of her, Nadia was ready to hear anything.

" I..I..", Nadia started.  
She couldn't finish it.  
" What? You what?", Milla asked.  
Nadia had nothing to say. She had been about to tell Milla she was sorry.  
Apologizing didn't help anymore. Nadia had messed up very badly and she knew it.  
" If you aren't going to say anything, I will. But I want to tell it to you face to face. Come here and I'll tell you something", Milla told her.  
Nadia knew that Milla would grasp her throat and cut her into little pieces.  
" You know I can't. I want to do it but you'd kill me and my friends", Nadia sobbed.  
" You know why I would do that, don't you? You and your friends came into my house and ruined my life.  
You can cry all you want but I will always know who you guys really are", Milla told her.  
" Yes. You will. We can do anything we want but our past keeps on following us like a shadow.  
I wish there was a way to convince you that we are your friends. That we want to help", Nadia sighed.  
" Why? Even if you wanted to help, there would be no way of helping me. My dad is dead because of you and he isn't coming back", Milla let out a fake chuckle.  
Nadia knew that she could just tell Milla the truth.  
That her dad is alive and well.  
She knew that Milla would never believe her. Not even in her wildest dreams.  
Milla was determined just like her father. She wasn't going to stop. Nadia tried to think differently.  
" Well, what do I have to lose really?", she thought.  
" Hey! Milla. I..I know that this sounds like a lie but you need to know it", Nadia said slowly.  
" That's because it is a lie. Just like every other thing you say", Milla mocked.  
" This one isn't. It is true that we killed your father years ago", Nadia started.  
" Killed him! You god damn slaughtered him! You chopped his head off and laughed while doing it. I saw it with my own eyes", Milla snapped.  
Nadia gasped. It was true. Everyone had enjoyed killing the Purple guy. Nadia had been laughing too.

" We killed him but he didn't go to heaven. He stayed here and took another form", Nadia did her best to explain it.  
" Bullshit! Why on earth would you kill someone and then resurrect them? It makes no sense", Milla let out a deep sigh.  
" Salazar saw that he was starting to kill Legends for no reason. He began to see Scarlett around every corner.  
Salazar wanted to kill him for good but another Elder wanted to do something with him. That golden bear who's at the Legends' hideout", Nadia told Milla.  
" That one? What did he do to my father then? If you want to lie to me and make me feel good, then at least tell me where he is!", Milla shouted.  
" There is a golden bunny with the Legends. One who doesn't wear any clothes", Nadia started.  
" Her? Are you saying that the bear turned my father into a sexually unbalanced bunny  
who laughs like an antagonist in a horror movie?", Milla couldn't believe her ears.  
" No! That bunny has another golden bunny locked up somewhere. She uses him as a sexual toy.  
His name is Springtrap and he is important to a friend of ours. Your father is now living inside Springtrap", Nadia explained.  
Milla nodded even though Nadia couldn't see it. Her story was impressive. Milla wondered how many hours she had been making that lie.  
Or! What if it was true?  
" Did Luna make that to you? Or Scarlett? Perhaps after so many years in isolation, Scarlett has become a story teller", Milla asked.  
" It's not a story. We could have killed you back when you were knocked out at the camp. We didn't because we are sorry, Milla.  
Everything we have done can't be forgiven. We want to get him back so you could love him again like a good daughter", Nadia said.

Milla heard that she was serious about this. Now that Nadia had mentioned it.  
Milla found it weird that she was alive after she had been defeated. If Nadia was telling the truth, her prayer would have been answered.  
Milla wanted to test it. How desperate was Nadia?  
" Okay! Nadia! You sound like you aren't making this up. But I have been wrong many times. If I trust you, then you need to trust me too", Milla told her.  
Nadia had a bad feeling about this.  
" What do you want me to do?", Nadia asked.  
" Trust me. I am not going to kill you. If you open this door, I will not hurt you or your friends. But you have to trust me on this one", Milla answered.  
Nadia gasped. Milla knew no mercy. Her word was not trustworthy. Nadia was about to endanger herself and the ones who loved her.  
Nadia had to do it now or never. She couldn't go and ask the opinions of Luna and Scarlett. Milla didn't want her to leave.  
Nadia was on the edge. She could trust Milla or she could ensure her own safety.  
The chance to convince Milla that they wanted to help her and be her friends was right there.  
It was going to be risky and dangerous but it was the only way.  
Nadia's core was working on full power.  
Milla was patient and waited.  
" Well? Do you trust me to keep my word? Are you going to chicken now? You beg me to trust you, even though you don't trust me", Milla was smiling.  
Nadia had no time to think. She was sure that she was about to die. There was no way Milla would keep her word.  
Nadia just had to make a leap of faith.  
" Okay, Milla. Just like you trust me, I will trust you. Even if you kill me, I won't be mad because I deserve it.  
No matter how this ends, I will have peace", Nadia told her.  
Milla stood up and waited for Nadia to open the big door. Nadia grabbed the handle and turned it slowly.  
She was afraid and her hands were shaking in pure fear. If Milla attacked her, she wouldn't be able to attack back.  
She deserved what was coming for her. Nadia had no right to defend herself. She took a deep breath and began to pull.  
The door screeched as it opened. It felt as if the couple seconds were entire minutes.  
Nadia sensed Milla standing close to the door. Nadia got the door open.  
She walked to where Milla was able to see her. Milla hadn't expected this.  
She was ready to fight but after she saw Nadia she relaxed.  
Nadia wasn't as scary and angry as in Milla's thoughts. Milla had only heard about Nadia's eyes.  
This was nothing like the stories that animatronics had been telling at the Legends' old hideouts.  
Nadia's eyes were white and there was a hole in each of them.  
Milla stood there and waited for Nadia to say something.  
" Now the door is open. You are free to do whatever you want. I trust you, Milla", Nadia smiled at her.  
Milla walked out of the room. She could have easily killed Nadia but she had promised not to.  
" Okay, Nadia. Congratulations! You have convinced me that you are a good wolf. Even I didn't see that coming", Milla said in her normal tone.  
" Now! Should we go and meet my friends? Everyone's eager to see you themselves", Nadia asked.  
" Sure. Let's hope they don't wet their pants when I come in", Milla smiled at Nadia.  
They both chuckled.

Farewell: I really wanted to tell you how Milla lost her father. There it was. See you friends! I hope you trust me when I say that I'll be back. And: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	37. The new ally

Greeting: Gotta! Push! Forward! 50 chapters. It's so close but yet so far away.  
This act will be longer than Act 1. I know it now. Holy ….! The next big thing will be the next battle.  
After that, it's time for the arrival of the Elder masters. Enjoy!

( The main room. Freddy's)

Vixey was talking to Dark vixey at the pirate cove. Crystal was leaning into her mother and waiting for the day to start.  
The atmosphere was calm but really stressful at the same time. Everyone got ready to see the children.  
The morning hadn't been special. The toy animatronics had come to the Circle of the hidden treasure.  
Fang was happy to have some help. His job was to decorate the Circle that morning.  
Toy bonnie and Mangle were life saviours for him right then.  
Storm wasn't willing to help. Storm Jr.'s condition worried her.  
Fang understood it and let her be.  
Willa on the other hand had almost separated herself from the rest of the world. She still refused to reveal anything.  
Everyone had accepted it as a part of their lives. No one thought about it all that much.  
Every now and then, Willa came upstairs to get some stuff.  
Everybody greeted her when they saw her.  
Most of the animatronics spent their day in the main room.

Luna and Scarlett were chatting with Storm and Michelle.  
It was not surprising that Luna had only one thing in mind.  
" I really hope she likes my soup. I tried to make it as purple as possible. Does a good meal make you happier?", Luna asked.  
Michelle and Scarlett chuckled.  
" Luna! Why are you worrying so much? She will join us sooner or later", Michelle patted her back.  
" You haven't beaten that girl up. You don't have all of the guilt on your shoulders", Luna said to her.  
Michelle couldn't deny that.  
" Worrying doesn't make the situation better. By worrying, you suffer twice as much as without worrying", Scarlett pointed out.  
Storm wasn't agreeing with her.  
" I have to say that worrying is hard but we can't stop it. My poor Storm Jr.", she let out a tiny whimper.  
Scarlett wrapped her own hands around Storm's hands comfortingly.  
" If she dies, we will be here for you. We are your friends after all", Scarlett told her.  
Storm nodded.

" You really should go hang out with Nadia. Her relaxation sessions are the best.  
I stopped worrying about own Mike when I started to go to those sessions", Michelle recommended.  
" But your brother is safe. He isn't dying. Plus, he is on the other side of the multiverse or whatever this is. Out of sight, out of mind", Storm pointed out.  
" It doesn't make Nadia's sessions any... I'll show you. Where's Nadia?", Michelle looked around.  
" She went to give Milla the breakfast soup", Luna told Michelle.  
" On her own? How do you know that the girl won't just charge through the door?", Michelle asked jokingly.  
" Ouch! That would hurt", Scarlett imagined the situation.

They chuckled. They chatted for a while and tried to be optimistic.  
After a couple of minutes, Nadia walked into the room. She seemed calm but something felt wrong.  
" Oh hey. There she is. Nadia!", Scarlett waved at her.  
" Hi. I took the soup to her like I promised", Nadia told them.  
" And! Did she like it? Was it like...delicious? Or was it like...not delicious?", Luna asked nervously.  
" She liked it. Milla ate the whole thing within a minute. She said it was nice and cool", Nadia answered.  
Luna let out a deep sigh.  
" She said? Did you speak with her? Was she angry?", Michelle asked.  
" Yea. She was...quite angry. We talked about a few things", Nadia told her.  
Luna and Scarlett were astonished.  
" She actually spoke to you? So is she willing to join us in our fight against the Legends?", Luna asked excitedly.  
" Why don't you ask her?", Nadia shrugged.  
At the same time, Milla stepped out of the darkness into the light. Her purple hair swung as she walked.  
Her face was clean and her eyes were as magnificent as Luna remembered.

Storm, Scarlett and Luna stood up and backed away in fear. The others noticed the three female wolves get scared.  
They noticed Milla pretty quickly and reacted by getting into their fighting stances.  
Milla stood there with a normal expression on her face.  
" Nadia! Get away from her!", Luna shouted in fear.  
Milla glanced at Nadia.  
" They didn't wet their pants but if they had been humans, they definitely would have done it", Milla told her.  
Everyone looked at Milla weirdly.  
" So hello, everyone!", Milla greeted them.  
" What?", Scarlett whispered.  
" I said, hello!", Milla repeated.  
" I didn't mean that! How did you escape? That door was strong", Scarlett asked.  
" I didn't escape. Nadia opened the door for me, you little dummy", Milla explained.  
" Nadia? Why?", Scarlett glanced at her.  
" Don't worry, Scarlett. We made a deal. I trusted her and now she trusts me", Nadia calmed her sister down.

The others calmed down as well.  
Scarlett walked closer to Milla and Nadia. Luna was right behind her.  
Milla looked behind them at Storm.  
" What, little white wolf? Even if you bite, it doesn't mean that I do", Milla smiled at her.  
Storm got up and came closer.  
The animatronics saw that Milla didn't want to hurt them so they came closer as well.  
Luna peered at Milla.  
" Is this an illusion?", Luna asked.  
Milla kicked her in the leg. Luna grunted in pain.  
" Based on that, it isn't!", Milla answered.  
" But I thought you would never trust us. We attacked your family", Luna said to Milla.  
" Yes, you did. I have so many scars and acheing bones to remind me of that everyday. And these self made fingers", Milla showed Luna her wooden fingers.  
" Did you eat them? While starving in that closet", Scarlett asked in shock.  
" Are you wondering, if this is your fault? Well... it is!", Milla nodded.  
" Oh god. That is worse than I imagined. Being sorry isn't gonna get us out of this one, is it?", Luna grinned.

Milla looked up.  
" No! But maybe if you help me get my father, I'll forgive you. That is if Nadia wasn't lying about that one", Milla glanced at Nadia.  
Luna nodded to Milla.  
" It is true. Your father is alive, Milla. We have been trying to get him back but haven't succeeded yet", Luna looked like she was sorry.

" What's going on?", Marionette squeezed through the animatronics at the same time.  
He stopped as he saw Milla.  
" So my senses weren't lying. Our archer friend has gotten out of the cage", he said.  
" Did you seriously think that a cage was going to stop me?", Milla laughed.  
" I can read minds. Seeing the future isn't on my list of abilities", Marionette explained.  
Milla looked disappointed.  
" No Elder can see the future. Only seers have that ability", Marionette told her.  
" Okay! Is that what the boy back at the house was? A seer?", Milla asked out of curiosity. It just happened to come to her mind.

Everyone realized that she meant Leslie. Milla had no idea of what was going on.  
She had heard some stuff but she had forgotten almost everything.  
" That was not a seer. Leslie is the boyfriend of my daughter", Storm looked over Scarlett's shoulder.  
Milla looked like she could start laughing any second.  
" A boyfriend? Is your daughter a human or is she in love with a human boy?", Milla was amazed.  
" Leslie isn't a human. It's a long story", Storm rolled her eyes.  
" I can believe that. One boy threw out an entire horde of wolves. He just started shouting and everyone fled like a swarm of bees.  
It looked absolutely hilarious to be perfectly honest", Milla laughed.  
Her expression changed.  
" Except that it wasn't! I was suddenly thrown into a horror movie. I even shot that freaking dude!  
He cared as much as a giant cares, if he is bitten by an ant", Milla described.  
" Oh wait! It was you then! The arrow that tried to hit Leslie. He almost destroyed me because of that", Marionette remembered what had happened.  
Milla smiled at him.  
" It was a cool arrow. I won't feel sorry for that", she sighed happily.

" You must have been really far away. But you hit him anyway.  
Your shooting skills might prove to be useful in the next battle. Which brings me to my real reason for coming here", he turned around.  
" I have some good news for everyone. I didn't actually come here to see Milla.  
The fact is that something happened while I was meditating", Marionette said loud enough for everyone to hear it.  
The animatronics started to whisper to one another. They said something about the Sorcerer and the Elder masters.

Marionette clapped to get their attention. Everyone stopped and listened to him.  
" I know we have gone through a lot of waiting. I have told you it's hard to find the Legends' hideout.  
I know that some of you have began to doubt my skills. But not anymore! I actually found it!", Marionette said proudly.  
" I wonder why", Toy bonnie smiled and winked at Marionette.  
Marionette was aware of that too.  
Storm Jr. hadn't said anything about her ability but apparently she had something after all.  
Golden freddy looked happy as he realized what it meant.  
" Wait! Does it mean that? We can go there now, right? Get Leslie and the slaves back", Golden freddy asked happily.  
He imagined Springtrap's kind smile in front of him. How they would hug and be friends again.  
Springlock and Fredbear's wicked grasp would get out of Springtrap's life. He could be free and love people as much as he wanted.  
He could get overwhelmed by hugs and children. The kids could pet him just like the old times.  
The torturing and the whip would be replaced by soft hands and laughs. Golden freddy almost began to cry tears of joy.  
Marionette walked towards him.

" Yes, Goldie. We might not be able to stop the Legends this time either but I promise you. Springtrap will get out of there", Marionette patted his shoulder.  
Golden freddy sighed, smiling.  
Marionette turned around and glanced at Milla.  
" Do you know what getting Springtrap back means?", he asked.  
Milla nodded.  
" Nadia explained that my dad is inside him. Springtrap's freedom means freedom to my dad.  
It's time to get daddy back and kick some of that Legend butt", Milla hit her fist against the palm of her other hand.  
" Yea. It is indeed. The time has come. Hear everyone. The time has come!", Marionette said to the others.  
Nobody felt sad about it. The Elder masters were near.  
About time for them to do something and not just wait for the death to come.  
Everybody had been waiting for that day. The customers were going to come and play but it wasn't that big of a problem.  
The attack couldn't be done immediately, everyone realized that but a day was not going to make a difference.  
Tomorrow was a day when the pizzeria was going to be closed. They could attack then.  
Plus, Luna, Scarlett, Nadia and Storm couldn't go to a fight today. They had some very important things to do first.  
Milla had showed up after so many years. The four female wolves had to talk to her first.  
They waited for the children to come and greeted them with the others.

After that, they played a little bit because it calmed them down.  
Milla was given a new shirt so she would be able to walk around the pizzeria without anyone noticing anything weird.  
Milla's clothes had been old and weird looking. She hadn't changed in a while.  
Milla wasn't used to walking around a crowded place like this. She liked it nonetheless.  
While she was walking around, she hit Willa who was heading to the kitchen.  
They didn't see each other coming from around the corner.  
They met in the corridor between the main room and the Arcade palace.

" Ouch! Sorry. I shouldn't run around, should I?", Willa apologized as she got up.  
" No problem. I guess this is a way of getting introduced too", Milla shrugged as she got up.  
" Oh. Are you a new one here? Well, welcome to Freddy's. The place where magic comes alive and all that", Willa smiled at her.  
" I am not a customer by the way. You haven't met me so I might introduce myself now. Hi, name's Milla", Milla shook hands with Willa.  
" Aha. I understand. You are the girl who Luna and the others found.  
I was actually suppose to come to see you with my friend Crystal but I didn't have the time for that.  
It's unusual that I am not one of the first ones you see. I am Willa by the way", Willa nodded to Milla who laughed.  
" Milla meet Willa! That's funny. I thought that I had already met everyone but apparently the best wolf was yet to be seen", Milla laughed.  
" Well, I have been in the basement a lot. But I do get why I'm the best. I'm Storm's daughter after all", Willa scratched the back of her head.  
" Storm's daughter? Is that big magical guy your boyfriend?", Milla opened her mouth in amazement.  
" You mean Leslie? No! I have a sister. Storm Jr. is the lovebird in our family. I presume you haven't met her yet", Willa explained.  
" I haven't. I would like to though", Milla told her.  
" My sister isn't well right now. Leslie got out of control and hurt her", Willa explained.  
" No wonder with that kind of boyfriend. She must be sad right now. Being hurt by your own loved one", Milla thought about her father.  
" Do you have a boyfriend? Any loved ones?", Willa asked because Milla looked wistful.  
" Just my father. The Legends separated us a long time ago", Milla said quietly.  
" My mother was with them, wasn't she? She told me about the biggest mistake in her life.  
It had something to do with a murderer who used to work for them", Willa asked.  
" That's my dad, alright. I have forgiven her though. Now that I know he's alive, we can get him back. After that, I will forgive everything.  
I won't have a grudge against Storm anymore", Milla told her.

" Well, thank goodness. You are on our side. I am happy to get more allies. We really need them as you can probably see", Willa chuckled.  
" Yeah. Your friends are stronger but they are outnumbered. I know what that feels like", Milla nodded a tiny bit.  
" Did you hear the news already?", she asked.  
" What news? I haven't heard them. I've been down in the basement like I said", Willa answered.  
" That big puppet thingy found what you guys have been looking for. The nest of the wicked ones", Milla told the news.  
Willa's expression was worth seeing. She seemed like an idea just popped into her head or something.  
" Wow. That is good. You don't have to wait for long to see your father again. When are we going?", Willa asked.  
" Tomorrow I suppose. I would like to go immediately...but the kids", Milla shrugged and pointed at the main room.  
Willa nodded.  
" Last time, we left in the middle of a normal day. Mr. Fazbear, our boss, didn't like it one bit. Luckily, Marionette did something to the customers.  
We got away with it just barely. This time we won't allow our battle to affect the ones who enjoy playing with us", Willa told Milla.  
" I get it. Animatronics do animatronic things", Milla sighed.

" I don't. At the moment, at least. I think I should head to the kitchen and get the thing I want. See you", Willa glanced at a clock on the wall.  
" Will you join the fight tomorrow?", Milla shouted after her.  
" Yep! Mom would be dead without me. Now that Storm Jr. is out, I'll have to do her part too. Again!", Willa shouted before disappearing into the kitchen.  
Milla smiled. She wanted to fight alongside Willa. She seemed nice.  
Storm hadn't had daughters before. Fang and Storm had surprised Milla to be honest.  
It was like her whole world had changed in just a day.  
It had changed back then when the Legends had attacked and it had changed again today.

Milla sighed and went back into her room. She walked in and was surprised by Scarlett and Luna.  
They were in the room, examining the weapons that Milla had made over the years.  
" Hey! I wouldn't do that if I were you", Milla shouted to Scarlett as she was about to swing a sword.  
Scarlett turned around and put the weapon to the floor. Milla had made it some time ago.  
Scarlett and Luna had kept Milla's weapons under lock and key but now they had brought them to the room.  
While they had been unpacking the boxes, they had been impressed by the magnificent designs of everything.  
" We were just looking at them. We weren't going to use any of them", Scarlett put her arms up.  
Milla walked casually to her and picked up the sword.  
She swung it at a wall. Something spat out of the blade.  
Scarlett had been about to do that herself. She would have gotten that substance all over her.  
" It's salt water! Animatronics don't like it. It's almost like acid to them", Milla explained.  
" Oh geez. I'm sorry. These are more dangerous than I thought", Scarlett covered her mouth.

Luna was holding a weapon too but she put it down instantly.  
" They are magnificent but dangerous. How on earth have you even made these?", Luna asked Milla.  
" I've experimented and tested them. I had all the time in the world. I moved my home all the time. I found things and made weapons out of them", Milla answered.  
" How did you find the base of that blade. It was clean and almost magical", Scarlett asked and pointed at the salt water sword.  
" I got it from that house that went off flying. I used to live there. Until I got new neighbours who didn't like me", Milla smirked.  
" The Legends. Hmm.. Did you happen to fight any dragons while you were there?", Luna asked.  
" Yeah! One night I did. Why?", Milla asked.  
Luna gasped.  
" What now, Luna?", Scarlett asked.  
" When I was flying with Storm Jr. and Leslie, we were attacked by something. It shot arrows at us. So it was you, Milla, wasn't it?", Luna realized.  
" That was you? I thought it was Oni ryu. Back then, I didn't know you had a dragon of your own. Where do you even keep them by the way?", Milla wondered.  
" She's a transformer. Faith, Luna's kitsune, can become a dragon at will", Scarlett explained.  
" Awesome! Will we fly with her when we go to the battle? Like you did back at the flying house", Milla smiled anxiously.  
" Of course! How are we going to get there otherwise?", Luna shrugged.

Milla liked it.  
" Oh, Luna. Soon I will have to allow you to kick me a couple of times. This is making up the suffering.  
If you keep on going like this, I will be in your debt very soon", Milla told Luna, smiling.  
" What we did to you can't be made up. But I'll do my best to get your dad back. It makes me smile and gives me comfort", Luna told her.  
" How about you, Scarlett? Do you agree with her?", Milla asked Scarlett.  
It took a couple of seconds for Scarlett to decide what to answer.  
" I think we can make it all up by saving Fritz. And by apologizing the thing I said to you by the closet", Scarlett looked down.  
" You asked me, what I was going to do about the fact that you guys were torturing my father. That sentence has kept me alive for so many years", Milla sighed.  
" I wanted to survive so I could make you beg for mercy and kill you slowly.  
I wanted to cut you open like a fish and watch your insides burst out of your body", Milla told Scarlett like it was just a normal thing to want.  
" That's weird. Your father wanted to see my insides too. You two do belong together", Scarlett sighed.  
Milla agreed with her.

The battle of tomorrow was coming and it made Milla happy.  
She had wanted to kill lots of animatronics for a long time. The rest of the day was about just calming down.  
The animatronics hugged the kids and sang to them. Willa kept on working on her new sister.  
Storm went to pet Storm Jr.  
She wanted her daughter to know that they were going to a fight.  
Storm Jr. acted like she was surprised. Sadly, she wasn't going to be part of the battle. Storm Jr. didn't say it but it was a huge problem.  
Jenner was in there and the Sorcerer was standing behind him.  
How could the normal animatronics stand a chance against that couple?

Farewell: The battle is the next thing. It's coming and I am excited. Now I have to shout that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE!


	38. The factory Part 1: The surprise

Greeting: Let's start the next battle. If this goes horribly wrong, I will cry.  
It's in my head and know what has to happen. If this goes right, it should be cool.

( Jenner, Electra and Salazar)

It was the next morning.  
They had slept in peace knowing that their hideout was secure and Marionette wouldn't be able to find them.  
The surprise was coming for them. It was going to strike like a lightning.

The only thing that Jenner was weirded out by, was that Leslie hadn't said a word for a long time.  
He was talking to Salazar about the Sorcerer. Electra was mostly there to make sure that Jenner didn't lose control or anything.  
" Jenner. How is he feeling? Is there something that we should know? Is he sad or happy?", Salazar asked.  
Jenner looked at the back of his hand and then turned his hand around to see the palm.  
" He feels everything. The power inside me and him is growing. It feels nice and I feel as if I am home again", Jenner smiled weirdly.  
" But is there something that might be dangerous? We can't help you and him, if we are all dead", Salazar asked him.

Jenner didn't answer the questions. Salazar was nervous about it.  
Jenner had gotten darker and somehow even more threatening than before.  
He was enjoying the things that seemed to be happening inside him constantly.  
Salazar would have wanted to understand what was going on. Jenner said nothing was wrong but it felt as if something was.  
" Dangerous? In that case you might as well try to kill me. We have become dangerous. But why shouldn't I like it?  
I am finally becoming perfect", Jenner said and his hands were set on fire.  
The flames didn't burn him. Jenner extinguished the fires.  
" See, Salazar. The ritual will be easy to do. No matter how many witches try to stop us, I will be able to suck their energy and kill them", Jenner smiled at him.  
" Okay. That's fine. Glad to hear that everything's alright", Salazar nodded.  
" No, you are not. The Joy of creation kills all the happiness. Being happy is just a memory to us", Jenner shook his head.  
" Whatever. Come Electra. We have so much to do today", Salazar grabbed her hand.

They were about to walk away when Fredbear came to them.  
" Hey, Salazar!", he shouted.  
Salazar turned around and sighed.  
" What, Fred? Does your girlfriend need another slave?", he asked mockingly.  
" Springlock has enough. The thing we should be worrying about is that our shield has failed", Fredbear told him.  
" Excuse me, sir. Are you serious about it? Is has to be a joke, right?", Electra asked without being able to believe her ears.  
" By a shield, you mean the powder that hides our place? Don't worry, Fred. It doesn't fail", Salazar sighed.  
" Then how on earth can I see a dragon coming towards us with Luna on it?  
I am not blind and I swear there's the entire pizzeria crew coming at us", Fredbear told him.  
Salazar's eyes widened in shock.  
" What?!", he asked.

Salazar, Fred, Electra and Jenner ran to the roof.  
Fredbear had already made sure that everyone in the factory knew about the threat.  
While the animatronics got ready for a fight, Salazar came to the roof.  
" How is this possible?", he raged as he saw Faith in the distance.  
" It can't be. The powder is...gone", Electra saw that a glassy dome was missing.  
Salazar looked at her and grasped her neck.  
" I see. It's gone! You said that it was flawless. How did you let this happen?", he raged.  
" I don't know! The guard didn't let anyone walk by", Electra swore.  
Jenner put his hand on Salazar's arm.  
" Let her go. It wasn't her fault", Jenner told Salazar.  
" Whose fault was it then?", Salazar asked.  
Jenner knew the answer. The amount of laughing Jenner heard didn't leave him in the dark.  
Leslie was laughing his head off. Jenner went inside his own mind and created a dream world, where he could talk to Leslie face to face.

Jenner grabbed him and pushed him against the black floor.  
" What did you do, bastard?", Jenner asked.  
Leslie was choking but he was still smiling at Jenner.  
" What did I do? I was just cleaning up this place while you were having a nap. I thought it would be a great surprise", he said jokingly.  
" Cleaning up?", Jenner frowned.  
" Yeah! The roof was filthy. There was ash everwhere. I cleaned it up for you. I couldn't get rid of your sister's reek though. Sorry", Leslie mocked Jenner.  
" Shut up! You think this is going to stop the apocalypse from happening, don't you? It's inevitable.  
You have only gotten your friends killed. You killed your girlfriend and now your actions will kill the rest of your friends too", Jenner pointed out.  
Leslie didn't get sad.  
" You assume too much, Jenner. There are so many things that you aren't aware of. My friends have lots of aces up their sleeve.  
Good luck, beast witch", Leslie chuckled.

Jenner broke the dream and came back to the real world.  
" It was Leslie. Somehow he managed to get up here and break the enchantment", Jenner told the others.  
" That little damn witch. You shouldn't let him roam around like that", Fredbear told Jenner who glanced at him casually.  
" You should thank him. Didn't you say you were tired of waiting? Congratulations! The waiting is over", Jenner said.  
" But..how did you? We were far away", Fredbear stuttered.  
" I see and hear everything. That's also the reason why they will lose and we will win", Jenner explained and walked away.  
He wasn't going to stay put. He had an ace up his own sleeve as well.  
" Let's see if your old friends remember the nice gifts I gave them", Jenner told Leslie, smirking.

(On Faith's back)

The Freddy's animatronics had no idea of what was about to happen.  
They did have lots of aces up their sleeve. Leslie had been right about that.  
Milla was one of them. She had never experienced anything so wonderful.  
She hoped the factory would rise up to the sky after all of the fighting.  
" To the battle! Destroy their faces. Daddy! Can you hear me? I'm coming for you! I am also coming for you, Salazar!  
I have an arrow, which in my quiver, with your name in it! Literally!", Milla shouted as loudly as she could.  
" They can't hear you", Shadow told her.  
" Well, I like doing that anyway. It makes me feel like a boss", Milla explained.

Faith dropped some animatronics to the forest. They were meant to fight outside.  
Others went straight inside the factory. They were going to jump from Faith's back and dive through the windows.  
Freddy was one of those animatronics.  
" Factory is huge! Good thing that I am with you this time", he told Bonnie and petted her head.  
Bonnie blushed.  
" Don't do that, Freddy. Not when we are about to get oily", she told him.  
" Who knows! It might be helpful, Bonnie", Foxy was standing behind her.  
Vixey and Crystal were right beside Foxy. The pirates were ready for a fight.

Freddy stood up and got ready to jump. Bonnie stood up too and grabbed his hand.  
" If we all die, then I'm going to need someone to comfort me", she told Freddy.  
" Who? Us? Dead? What are you talking about?", Freddy asked her jokingly.  
" Well, let's hope for the best", Bonnie shrugged and got ready.  
" Okay! On me! Three, two, one, ready, steady, go!", Foxy counted.  
Bonnie leaned into Freddy as she leaped towards her death. Bonnie had never done anything like that.  
Milla had had a few ideas. She wasn't about sneak attacks anymore.  
All of the sudden, she just wanted to go straight into action. The whole jumping through windows had been her idea.  
They didn't break their feet, luckily!  
Faith had done a brave thing by going so close to the wall of the factory. Some fighters had thrown their swords at Faith but none of them did any lethal damage.  
Faith sighed as she flew higher again. Luna was going to stay with Faith this time.  
" Are you alright? Did it hurt?", Luna asked worriedly.  
" Not much. I'm fine", Faith answered.

The attack had been useless and now the wolves and other animals had no swords anymore.  
Freddy and Bonnie came through the hole in the wall and surprised the animatronics.  
Freddy was delighted to see their expressions.  
" Hi, guys! Missed me?", Freddy asked as he ran to the crowd.  
Freddy was really reckless. Bonnie saw that Freddy was going to lose so she looked around.  
There was a piece of the ceiling that was ready to fall. It was somehow staying in its place but not for long if it was up to Bonnie.  
She knew what to do. She teleported up and tried to get it to fall.  
Freddy realized that he was about to be impaled by the natural weapon of wolves.  
Claws didn't look like something he wanted to have in his hip.  
" Bonnie! Where did you go? Could you lend a hand?", Freddy asked.  
Bonnie was trying to lift the side of the piece. She was almost done.  
It was gonna fall down and crush everyone below it.  
Including Freddy!  
" My hands are really occupied right now", Bonnie said from upstairs.  
The piece cracked and it got everyone's attention. The wolves looked up and saw the piece of ceiling fall on them.  
They screamed and Freddy covered his face.  
Bonnie hadn't forgotten Freddy.  
How could she?  
They loved each other.  
Bonnie teleported to Freddy and then teleported away from the danger zone.  
The wolves got crushed but Freddy got out just barely.  
Freddy could feel the air current on his head. It was so close.

Freddy felt someone grab him and then the air current stopped. He sighed in relief and glanced at his love.  
" But I can lend you a big block of concrete. Would that be enough?", Bonnie smiled at him.  
Freddy glanced behind him and saw what could have been him, if Bonnie hadn't saved him.  
" No. It's not enough. I need something else too", Freddy said, panting in shock.  
" What?", Bonnie asked.  
" I need you to promise that you will never do that again", Freddy said seriously.  
Bonnie giggled.  
" I think that was fun. Let's do it again. There are more wolves that way", Bonnie pointed at Foxy's group.

Foxy had come through a different hole than them.  
Foxy's group had attacked the floor that was two floors higher than where Freddy and Bonnie had come.  
Those two ran to help their friends. It was bad they didn't see that some of the wolves were still alive in the pile.

Freddy looked around and saw the havoc that was going on.  
Marionette was upstairs with Mike.  
The strings were a really good weapon by all accounts.  
Luckily Freddy was looking up because otherwise he could have missed Faith who seemed to be having problems.  
Freddy could only see her through the windows. Faith occasionally flew past some of them.  
Freddy saw a wing in one hole and the head in another.  
Based on what he saw, Oni ryu was out and about. He couldn't burn the factory because it was made out of concrete and steel.  
Freddy was happy to know that. Fire was the last thing they wanted.

Faith's struggle was more impressive when you could actually see it properly.  
The animatronics dodged the two dragons who came really close to the ground.  
" No! Not there! I need you to go up. That's where Springtrap is!", Golden freddy shouted to Luna.  
He was hanging onto for dear life.  
" I didn't expect Oni ryu to get out so soon. I'm sorry", Luna apologized.  
" Forget it and look where you are leading me!", Faith told Luna.  
The trees got a tiny taste of the just brushed fur that gently touched their tops.  
" Phew! A close one", Faith sighed.  
Oni ryu's mighty voice was creeping her out.  
" Get back here! Let me burn you!", Oni ryu shouted to Faith.

" Okay! Here we go!", Luna shouted to Golden freddy.  
" Go, Goldie. Go save your beloved friend", Luna pointed at the factory.  
She yanked the reins really hard. Faith let out a scream and made a sharp turn.  
She was going straight up now. Oni ryu had no rider so he couldn't do sharp turns like that.  
He hit the side of the building and the whole factory shook. Some animatronics in the windows fell off and hit the ground.  
Oni ryu didn't care about the animatronics or the pain on his face.  
But it really managed to piss him off.  
" Great! Good work, Luna", Faith said sarcastically.

Golden freddy saw that he had one chance to jump off.  
He saw the window where he had to aim. It was going to be a hard jump and a dangerous one but he had to do it.  
" Goldie! Now!", Luna shouted.  
Golden freddy leaped and closed his eyes.  
He curled up into a ball in midair. He squeezed through a hole that wasn't like the other windows.  
He could hardly fit through. That was a lucky shot.  
He felt as if he had just thrown a basketball through the hoop from half a mile away.  
He rolled on the floor and got up like a ninja. He realized that he was in the restroom.  
There was a window on the side of the women. Golden freddy had come through that.

He sneaked to the entrance. He had chosen wisely.  
He could stay hidden and listen. There was something going on out there.  
Freddy and friends were in the lower floors.  
Golden freddy knew that the animatronics were most likely moving the slaves on this floor.  
" Go! Don't make me beat you up", a Legend shouted to one of the slaves.  
There were seven wolves with nine slaves. Golden freddy waited until they had gone.  
Then he jumped out of the room.  
He attacked the animatronic who was at the back of the group. He snapped the animatronic's neck with one quick move.  
The others glanced at him.  
" Knock, knock! Who's dead?", Golden freddy asked as they saw him.  
" It's him! Should we run and tell Fred? He wants to kill this one himself", one wolf asked the Legend in charge.  
The leader wolf shook his head.  
" I bet he won't be mad if we take a few bites out of him", he went into his fighting stance.  
Golden freddy decided to save the Legend. He needed some answers.

At first the wolf who seemed to be a Legend as well charged at Golden freddy.  
He pretended to attack but teleported behind Golden freddy and grabbed him.  
The other four wolves got ready to slice Golden freddy to bits. Golden freddy was faster than them and dodged the attacks.  
One of the attacks hit the Legend in the face and his bottom jaw fell.  
The oil that burst from the wound made the wolf's hands slippy and he lost his grip.  
Golden freddy did a frontflip and kicked the Legend's upper jaw. It was an instant death.  
Golden freddy grabbed one of the wolves and swung him around like a club.  
He protected his other side with a sword. The three wolves died.  
He hit the wolf against the floor, which snapped the wolf's neck.  
The leader Legend had been watching the fight but now he watched the bear tackled him to the ground.

Golden freddy pushed his sword deep into the wolf's shoulder.  
" It doesn't kill you but it hurts, doesn't it? If you want it to stop, then tell me. Where is Springtrap?", Golden freddy asked angrily and twisted the sword.  
The Legend moaned in pain and begged for him to pull it out.  
" Tell me!", Golden freddy insisted and yanked the sword harder.  
" Springtrap. Room number...67", the wolf stuttered in pain.  
Golden freddy let him go and walked away a few steps.  
The Legend wasn't going to let him go. He tried to stab Golden freddy in the back.  
Golden freddy was about to put his sword away but at the last second, he stabbed the wolf without even looking behind him.

Golden freddy pulled the sword out and heard the wolf's corpse hit the floor.  
" Don't stab me from behind, mate. It's not going to end well for you", he said to the dead wolf.  
He glanced at the slaves who had backed off against the wall.  
" Go! Find a safe place", he told them.  
The slaves nodded in fear and ran away. One of them had something to say before going.  
" Hurry! Springlock went there a minute ago. I think she will take him somewhere safer", the slave told him.  
" I will. He won't stay here anymore. I will take him with me, no matter what happens", Golden freddy nodded to the slave.

He decided to pick up the pace a bit. Knowing Springlock, he would be lucky, if he made it in time.  
Golden freddy ran as fast as he could. He avoided getting noticed by wolves.  
It was hard but he couldn't arrive to the room with a horde of animatronics behind him.  
He paid attention to the numbers. Springtrap was on the other side of the factory.  
Golden freddy was scared. Would he still be there? The room was right in front of him.  
That door was like a passage to salvation. He opened the door and looked around the room.  
It was almost empty.  
There were three animatronics in the room.  
Two of them were slaves who were sitting on the floor.  
A golden bunny had closed his eyes in fear and a dog animatronic was crying next to him.  
Springlock was the third animatronic. She was on top of Springtrap trying to pull him off the floor.  
" Get up or I'll make you get up!", Springlock shouted at Springtrap while grinning and bit his shoulder in anger.  
The alaskan malamute couldn't do anything because she was in great pain as well.  
Golden freddy got really angry at Springlock right then.  
The two lovely animatronics had done nothing bad to deserve to be treated like this.

" Springlock! Back off", he shouted.  
Springlock turned around and noticed him. She stood up and put her hands behind her head.  
" Hi, Goldie! You got up here this fast? I'm impressed", Springlock smiled.  
" You will be more impressed when I kill you. This is a fight you..", Golden freddy said in anger.  
" Wait a minute! I get it. You want to fight. Okay! I'll get ready. But just thinking, would you like to have a booze first?", Springlock asked, smiling.  
" What booze? What are you talking about?", Golden freddy asked confusedly.  
He felt someone grab him. He felt pain in his left shoulder.  
" This booze", Fredbear's wicked voice answered.  
He had been hiding behind the door and Golden freddy hadn't noticed him.  
Fredbear had picked up Springlock's drug and stabbed Golden freddy with the steel needle.  
Golden freddy's vision went blurry and he fell to the ground as the world began to move weirdly.  
" Didn't see that coming, did you?", Fredbear said to him.  
He felt Springlock's foot hit his face. He was unable to block or fight back.  
This was going to be his end for sure. Golden freddy begged for someone to help.

The others couldn't hear him because he was so much higher than everyone else.  
Fredbear kicked him many times and watched him bleed.  
" You will die now. Bye, bye! I'll place a few ears next to your grave. They will be Springtrap's by the way", Springlock giggled in joy.  
Golden freddy tried to crawl towards the bright light that loomed on his left side.  
Fredbear's foot came down and pushed his back to the floor.  
Golden freddy's head had been wounded in two ways.  
His head was being kicked and punched all the time.  
Also, his head was out of order. He had never liked drugs but now he hated them more than ever.  
He headed to the light. The light was coming from outside the room.  
The window hole was the only light source in the room. He tried to crawl towards it as well as he could.  
" Does he want to get out? Are you into jogging? Should we give him what he wants and let him crawl off the edge?  
That would be funny", asked Springlock.  
" We just got him. Let's enjoy a bit before we actually kill him. His friends are far away and Jenner is having the time of his life.  
Plus, I want him to hear the screams of his friends. He should still be able to hear us and everyone who speaks in his mind.  
It will start soon. At least I hope so", Fredbear told Springlock.  
Golden freddy was confused. Had he heard wrong?  
What was Fred talking about? What was happening downstairs?  
Why were his friends going to scream? It had something to do with Jenner. He was sure of it.  
He didn't want to hear them scream. There were enough voices in his head already.  
And the drug would probably make the screams even worse.  
At that moment, right then, Golden freddy wanted to just close his eyes and die.

Farewell: You can already guess what Jenner is about to do. Also, I don't know if I should let Goldie die.  
It would be a cool twist though. I guess we'll see. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	39. The factory Part 2: Mind tricks

Greeting: The fight continues. It's time to show what Jenner is now capable of. Enjoy!

(Vixey and Foxy)

It had been a huge fight. Freddy and Bonnie had probably saved their lives right then.

Vixey had protected Crystal and Freddy had driven the enemies back.  
Freddy had gone with Felix, Mangle and Crystal. Bonnie was somewhere.  
Foxy and Vixey had faith in her skills to survive.  
Their goal was to move to the higher floors to assist Golden freddy and find Leslie.

They found stairs that led to the next floor and heard sounds of fighting coming from up there.  
" Get back here! I thought that you guys were fearless", Toy bonnie's voice echoed in the staircase.  
The toy animatronics had gotten up. Foxy remembered that they had been outside.  
The toy animatronics had gotten inside and fought their way up. At the same time, Foxy had managed to do nothing.  
He grinned and got a little bit jealous.  
" This is embarassing", he thought.  
Vixey was talking to Dark vixey who saw what was happening.  
" Foxy! It's Toy bonnie and Toy freddy", she told Foxy.

" Let's go help them, lass! They are in a fight", Foxy grabbed her hand.  
" They're doing fine by the sound of it", Vixey sighed.  
She was so right about it. Toy bonnie was the daughter of a samurai and an immortal soldier.  
She was flying all over the place. Only thing that was missing was flames coming out of her mouth.  
" Toy freddy!", Foxy shouted to him.  
" Hi! Good to know that we aren't the only ones in here", Toy freddy smiled in relief.  
" We met Mangle and she's safe. Where's Toy chica?", Foxy asked him.  
Toy freddy blocked an attack and stabbed an enemy to death.  
He continued.  
" I don't know! She went off to find another staircase. This one has been broken", he told Foxy.  
Vixey didn't like the sound of it. Toy chica could end up in deep trouble.  
" Foxy. We should find her. They can take care of themselves", Vixey suggested.  
" We are going to find her. You okay?", Foxy asked Toy freddy.  
" I think so. We are alright", Toy freddy pointed at Toy bonnie and focused on the fight.

Vixey's hand moved on its own and hit a fox who was about to sneak up on her.  
" Thanks, Dark vixey. I didn't see that coming", Vixey thanked her.  
" That's why I am here", she answered.  
Foxy and Vixey walked away from the fight. They met some animatronics on the way and killed them.  
Foxy used his hook and it saved Vixey's life. She was happy to have two protectors.  
Vixey let Dark vixey do the fighting. She was so good at it.  
Dark vixey had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed that morning.  
She was grumpy and thirsty for violence.  
Foxy and Dark vixey were a lethal dual. Some Legends faced them but they were no match for the angry beast witch.  
Dark vixey was thinking about her previous friend. Jenner was somewhere and it was the main reason why she was so angry.  
" Calm down. That wolf's already dead", Foxy told her because she was hitting a corpse.  
" Sorry!", Dark vixey said and let Vixey control the body.  
Foxy smiled at his wife who smiled back.  
" She is really good. What's next?", Foxy asked.  
" Find Toy chica, of course. That's what we have been doing", Vixey answered.

Suddenly, they heard a scream. Toy chica was in trouble.  
The two foxes jumped and ran towards the sound.  
Toy chica was panicking and her scream was horrible. Foxy and Vixey got to an intersection of two corridors.  
They tried to take the left but a scared chicken ran straight into Foxy.  
Both Foxy and Toy chica fell to the floor as they bumped into one another.  
Her expression let everyone know that she was in trouble.  
She saw Foxy and then glanced at Vixey. Toy chica opened her mouth and screamed again.  
She tried to run away from them.  
Vixey caught up with her and grabbed her from behind.  
" No! No! Let me go! No! No!", Toy chica screamed in uncontrollable panic and fear.

Foxy got up and came to Vixey.  
" What's wrong with her?", he asked.  
" Toy chica! It's just us. Calm down. Relax. Everything's fine", Vixey told her.  
Toy chica didn't react. She was in panic and there seemed to be no clear reason for it.  
" Dark vixey! Check her out", Vixey told her.  
Dark vixey broke into Toy chica's mind and connected it with Vixey's.  
She now saw what Toy chica saw.  
Vixey gasped in fear.  
The corridor was covered in corpses of toy animatronics and Foxy looked like a nightmare monster.  
" What is this?", Vixey asked Dark vixey.  
" Just guess! It's fine. I can fix it", Dark vixey snapped.  
Vixey's vision returned back to normal and instantly Toy chica stopped screaming.  
" It's okay! You are fine now", Vixey comforted her.  
" Vixey? Foxy? Are these really you?", she looked at them confusedly.  
Foxy nodded.  
" Thank you! I was so scared", Toy chica hugged Vixey.  
" It's fine now. The corpses are gone", Vixey patted her back.  
" What was that?", asked Foxy, horrified.  
" I don't know. I saw you and Vixey chasing me. Like in that nightmare I saw. I can't remember what happened before that", Toy chica told him.  
Foxy and Vixey's eyes widened in fear.  
They had been the first ones to see what was about to follow.

Toy chica was just a start.  
At the same time, Marionette was at the northern end of the factory.  
He felt some pain in his head but he was fine.  
There were some animatronics spilling oil out the windows to burn the animatronics outside.  
Marionette was going to take them out. He charged and grabbed two animatronics with his strings.  
He threw them at their friends who dropped the oil cauldron. The oil poured on them and they died.  
Marionette confused some animatronics with his mind power and cut them with their own swords.  
He was faster than any of the animatronics and defeated them easily.  
He used his mind power a lot, which was the reason why he was found so easily.

Marionette had taken out all of them but he felt someone behind him.  
He turned around slowly to see Leslie's eyes staring at him.  
" Missed me?", Jenner asked and blew something at his face.  
Marionette blinked many times to get it out of his eyes. A tiny boy appeared in front of him.  
" Come, Marionette. It's time to play and read", the two eyed Antonio told him.  
This young boy's eyes were both there.  
Suddenly, one of them dropped out of its socket and the screaming began.  
Marionette cleared his thoughts, the boy vanished and the screaming stopped.  
He glanced at Jenner who giggled wickedly. The laugh was everywhere.

Marionette noticed something weird, Jenner wasn't even walking.  
He had a black cloud covering his feet and he seemed to slide on the floor.  
He laughed at Marionette and backed away really fast. Jenner escaped through a big doorway and the door closed itself behind him.

Marionette shook his head. Jenner had done something to his mind. It hadn't been strong.  
Marionette had been able to take care of it.  
Jenner had done that on purpose. He had just wanted to tease Marionette a tiny bit.  
This wasn't fun. The others needed to be warned.  
Who knows what Jenner could do to the others? Marionette contacted Vixey first.  
" Vixey! Can you hear me? I saw Jenner. I think he tried to mess with my head", Marionette told her.  
" You aren't the only one. We just met Toy chica who was going crazy. Dark vixey managed to get the darkness out of her head", Vixey told Marionette.  
" This is bad. I just saw how quick and silent he is. We need to warn everyone. Tell everybody!", Marionette ordered.  
Vixey and Marionette tried to warn everyone as quickly as possible.

Bonnie was not so lucky. She was trying to find the way up.  
" Be ..ful! Jen.. i.. ..h..re", Bonnie heard Vixey in her head.  
" Vixey! I can't hear you. Could you repeat?", said Bonnie.  
" Be careful. Jenner. He..", Vixey said slowly.  
" Jenner! Where? I couldn't hear you. There is something blocking me. Where is Jenner?", Bonnie asked.  
" Right behind you", Jenner whispered to her ear.  
Bonnie gasped and the black smoke covered her eyes.  
She was out.

Chica had no luck either.  
She heard Marionette in her head.  
" Everyone. Be careful. Jenner is here and he's not playing around. If you see him, run", Marionette told her and the others.  
Chica couldn't answer but she didn't need to. She was fighting four foxes who weren't giving up.  
Something made the foxes jump. Chica glanced behind her but saw nothing.  
The foxes continued fighting. Chica was defending herself well.  
She was ready for anything. Except that one thing!  
The foxes stopped and backed away a few steps.  
Chica thought they were trying to make her turn around again so they could stab her in the back.  
" That doesn't work, guys. I am not that stupid", she said, smiling.  
" How about this? Does this work?", Jenner said behind her.  
Chica turned around quickly and saw Jenner's black eyes. He blew black dust at her face.  
Chica coughed a few times. When she opened her eyes again, the place was different.  
The foxes were gone. Something had scared them away.  
Chica smiled.  
" Chica. Why are you here?", she heard someone ask.  
Chica turned around and saw two girls staring at her.  
She recognized them.  
" Betsy and Nina? What are you doing in here? This isn't a place for nice girls like you", Chica told them.  
The girls came closer to her.  
" There is a lot of violence in here. I don't like violence", Betsy said to her and looked sad.  
" No one does. That's why you shouldn't be here", Chica explained.  
" But, you have a sword. Why? Are you..fighting too?", Nina's voice broke.  
Chica glanced at her sword and put it down.  
" No! I..I..I'm sorry. You aren't suppose to know. We are trying to protect you from all of this", Chica stuttered.  
Nina began to cry and Betsy looked scared. Chica knelt down to their level.  
" Come here. Don't be sad. I'm here. Your best friend", Chica hugged the girls.  
" I'm here for you. Everything's gonna be okay", she told them.

The foxes had been watching the show. Chica had suddenly forgotten them and now she was hugging a rusty barrel.  
" Did you get any of that, boss?", one of the foxes asked.  
The leader fox smiled grimly.  
" No, I didn't. But that's not the point here, is it? How about we have some fun?", he asked.  
The other foxes chuckled wickedly.  
Bonnie and Chica were out. Toy bonnie was another one.  
Toy freddy tried to help her but she kept on screaming and protecting herself against the nonexistent enemy.

Golden freddy was able to hear them. Bonnie's screams filled his ears.  
Chica's sad moaning was right in his ear.  
" Bonnie, Toy bonnie. What have you done to them, witch?", Golden freddy shouted.  
Fredbear and Springlock laughed at his misery.  
" Our boy hears them. Isn't that sweet?", Springlock asked.  
The alaskan malamute watched in horror.  
She grabbed Springtrap.  
" Springtrap. Please. Open your eyes. Your friend is there. Open your eyes, please", she begged and shook Springtrap.  
Springtrap looked like he was about to give up and die. Not now! Their rescue was so close.  
Fredbear grabbed Golden freddy's face and kicked it.  
" Look at yourself, filth. I always saw your huge smile as you were playing with the children in the ball pit.  
Smile now, Goldie. I dare you", chuckled Fredbear.  
Springlock and Fredbear were ready to make him suffer.  
They ran blades across his back.  
They brought Golden freddy to the edge. They were about to drop him off.

The fight was brutal in the main hall. Scarlett was down there and looked up.  
She saw Golden freddy in a room with Fredbear and Springlock. She gasped in fear. She had to stop them.  
Scarlett looked around and saw Bulldozer on her right.  
" Hey! Bulldozer! Could you lend me a hand?", she shouted to him.  
" I'm really busy. I just threw Frost at that wall but he's coming back", Bulldozer told her.  
" Then let's do it quickly! I need you to throw me at that hole over there. I need to help Goldie", Scarlett told him.  
Bulldozer looked up and saw Golden freddy.  
" That's high. I don't know if I can throw you that high", he said.  
" We'll have to try. I believe in you, Bulldozer. You can do it", encouraged Scarlett.  
Bulldozer decided to try, even though Scarlett died, if she missed the hole.  
Bulldozer saw Frost coming at him. He picked Scarlett up and got ready to throw her.  
" If I die, I'll see you on the other side", Scarlett told him.  
Bulldozer nodded to her and swung her around. Frost was ready to attack and he charged at Bulldozer.  
Scarlett was going really fast. She was a living hammer ready to fly.

Bulldozer let go of her at the right time. Right after he had let go of her, Frost's hard head hit Bulldozer in the side.  
Scarlett was flying like an eagle. She was a real crow now.  
Jester's plague doctor outfit had never felt that it belonged to her. Now it would have felt appropriate.  
Scarlett extended her arms and got ready to attack or grab the edge.  
Springlock and Fredbear were having fun but they didn't expected an attack from that direction.  
Scarlett realized that Bulldozer's throw had been perfect. He hadn't let her down.  
Springlock just happened the glance at her direction. She saw a flying wolf coming at her.  
Springlock's mouth opened for a shout but it never came.

Scarlett hit her and they flew across the room to the other end. Fredbear's expression was worth seeing.  
He had never been so surprised in his life.  
" Mind if I join the party?", asked Scarlett.  
The alaskan malamute smiled at the sight.  
" Springtrap. Open your eyes. We are being saved", she shook Springtrap who was finally opening those eyes of his.  
Springlock hid her confusement and smiled.  
" Of course. Everyone will be so glad when we kill you", she smiled at Scarlett.  
Springlock kicked Scarlett in the chest. She fell over and Springlock almost managed to stab her in the throat.  
Scarlett hadn't been expecting her to be so strong. Scarlett dodged and pulled her sword out.  
Springlock switched to the whip. It was fast and Scarlett felt pain in her chest. It was horrible.  
Springlock had put something into the damn whip.  
Scarlett waited for the next slash and jumped.

Springlock looked at her as she grasped her face and pushed her to the floor. Scarlett was aware that Springlock had lethal lips.  
Fredbear had thought that Springlock would be able to handle it. He sighed and grabbed Scarlett from behind.  
Springlock got up and began to punch Scarlett.  
" Why won't you just let me win? I'm an Elder now", Springlock asked angrily.  
" She is an Elder too", Fredbear explained.  
" That makes me feel better. Thanks", Springlock said and finished her series of punches with a kick in the face.  
Scarlett fell to the floor. She spat oil and panted.  
" Let's finish her", Springlock looked at Scarlett.  
Fredbear was ready to chop her head off.

Something hit Fredbear in the forehead and he passed out.  
" What?", asked Springlock.  
Scarlett used Springlock's confusion to her advantage and kicked Springlock so the alaskan malamute could hit her in the face too.  
Scarlett got up.  
" Thank you. They were stronger than I expected", she said.  
The alaskan malamute dropped the piece of concrete she was holding.  
" Oh no! What have I done? I just knocked two Elders out. They are going to kill me for this", she panicked.  
Scarlett grabbed her shoulder.  
" They won't. You will get out of here. With me and my friends. But I need your help first", Scarlett told her.  
" Of course. Anything you need", nodded the alaskan malamute.  
They went to Springtrap.  
" Can he walk? We need to hurry before these guys wake up", Scarlett asked her.  
" He is alright. He's just scared. Springtrap! We really need to hurry", the alaskan malamute pleaded.  
Springtrap breathing was heavy. He opened his eyes.  
" Are my friends here? Can I get out? Please", Springtrap begged in tears.  
He was dizzy because of what Springlock had done to him before Golden freddy had run into the room.  
" You will. Lean into me. I'll help you", Scarlett helped Springtrap on his feet.  
" Could you assist, Goldie? He can't walk for sure", Scarlett told the alaskan malamute.

The alaskan malamute went to help Golden freddy who was still lying on the floor.  
" Goldie? My friend? Where is he? Are you him?", Springtrap asked confusedly.  
Scarlett looked into his eyes.  
" Goldie is right there. I am with him. My name's Scarlett, Springtrap. I'm gonna get you out of this horrible place, okay", Scarlett told him.  
" Scarlett?", Springtrap asked.  
" Yes. Scarlett", Scarlett told him.  
" Her? Scarlett?", a tiny voice said in Springtrap's head.  
Fritz was awake and his mood was not the best. He saw what Springtrap saw.  
" Scarlett", Fritz whispered angrily.  
Springtrap's eyes widened in fear.  
" Scarlett", he said.  
" What?", Scarlett asked him.  
Springtrap was able to say one word before his eyes turned purple.  
" Run", muttered Springtrap.

Scarlett's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.  
Fritz looked into her eyes angrily.  
" You, murderous bitch", he shouted.  
Fritz punched Scarlett in the chest with his strong fist. Scarlett flew across the room.  
The alaskan malamute was too afraid to do anything. She was just staring at Fritz in fear  
Fritz ignored her and picked Scarlett up. He threw at the door that opened.  
Scarlett flew to the hallway and hit the wall. Fritz walked out and kicked her.  
Scarlett was powerless. Fritz's hate was too strong.  
She didn't even want to fight back. This was everything she deserved.  
Scarlett felt the punches and the kicks. She was bleeding.  
Fritz wasn't going to let her die peacefully. It was going to be slow and agonizing.

Fritz held her in place and didn't allow her to teleport. He knew where to hit.  
He knew where it hurt the most. Scarlett's limbs were paralysed and she begged for someone to help her.  
The kick hit her in the bottom jaw and it broke.  
She was healing but it wasn't fast enough.  
Fritz was beating her up way faster than the black blood was able to handle.  
The pain was unbearable.  
Fritz dragged her into the nearest slaves' room for slaughter. Scarlett got thrown at a mirror.  
Fritz looked at the pieces of mirror that were stuck in her back.  
Scarlett moaned in pain and muttered cries for help.  
" This is a piece of mirror and its very sharp like your blade. It's gonna slit your thoat and carve out your insides. Slowly", Fritz told her.  
Scarlett glanced at the sharp edged weapon that Fritz was holding.  
" Please. No. I'm begging you. Don't kill me", Scarlett begged with a hoarse voice.  
" You think I will just let you go? After all these years, I can finally finish what I should have done many years ago.  
I will make you beg for mercy. I want to hear your cries and make you suffer.  
I can finally cut you open like a rabbit", Fritz said slowly so Scarlett would be able to take in every single word.  
Scarlett knew that Golden freddy was unable to help her.  
The alaskan malamute was just a slave and Springtrap was her friend so she wouldn't dare to attack him.  
Scarlett was going to die in here.

" There it was. My life went by but at least I had some happy moments too. I could see Storm Jr. smile again and I had fun with Nadia.  
She was there for me even when I had caused her to be tortured. I had such a good life", thought Scarlett.  
Fritz was about to push the sharp mirror piece into her throat.  
Something ran across the corridor.  
The purple hair swung in the air.  
The bow got ready to shoot.  
The arrow flew across the room like an eagle.  
Fritz's reflexes were as fast as before. He caught the arrow from the air.  
" Nice try. It takes more than an arrow to kill me", he said still looking at Scarlett.  
At the corner of his eye, he saw the arrow. He stopped and brought it close to his face.  
There was a purple feather at the base of the arrow. It was so soft and nice.  
Scarlett looked at Fritz and realized that he was crying. The feather was so soft.  
" I taught Milla to make these. This was my own design and I was really proud of it. It's the softest feather in the world", Fritz said, rubbing the feather against his cheek.  
He slowly turned his head to face to shooter.  
A young girl who had become a strong woman was standing by the door.  
" Who are you?", Fritz asked.  
" I'm Milla Smith", the girl answered.

Farewell: Father and daughter meet at last. This was a happy ending. Now we just need to get the heck out of here.  
With the power of: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	40. The factory Part 3: Make a break for it!

Greeting: Hi! I need to hurry. This fight needs to be finished. In this chapter, BTW! Enjoy!

( Fritz, Scarlett and Milla)

Fritz was shocked by the sight. He was looking at a fine young woman who seemed strong and fast.  
Fritz had never seen anyone so beautiful.  
Milla recognized those eyes. The bunny was unfamiliar but she knew Fritz's eyes.  
" Hello, dad", Milla greeted him with a smile on her face.  
Fritz looked at Scarlett.

" It's your daughter. She has grown up. Isn't that beautiful?", Scarlett asked, smiling.  
Fritz dropped the piece of a mirror and the arrow. He looked at Scarlett weirdly.  
Scarlett was scared until Fritz hugged her.  
" Am I dreaming? How did this happen?", asked Fritz.  
" She never left. I came here to help you. What I said to Springtrap was true.  
I have wanted to see this moment for years. The wounds in my feelings never healed but now they have been healed", Scarlett got up.  
Her physical wounds had healed as well.

Scarlett had to help him up because Fritz lost his strength which the anger had given him.  
Milla came to him and hugged him.  
" Dad. I missed you. I love you", she said.  
" I know that. I love you too", Fritz hugged her back.  
Fritz calmed down and his eyes turned white.  
" That was heart-warming, he is happy again. I have never felt that before", Springtrap had seen all of it.  
He hadn't been this happy in ages. He looked at Milla.  
" You must be Springtrap then. Nice to meet you", Milla smiled at him.  
" Nice to meet you too, miss", Springtrap greeted her.  
The alaskan malamute walked into the room dragging Golden freddy. She looked around and sighed.  
" Everything's okay now?", she asked.  
" Yeah! I think everything's settled. We need to go now", nodded Scarlett.

Springtrap saw Golden freddy and ran to him. He checked his friend and smiled.  
" He came to rescue you but Fredbear caught him by surprise", the alaskan malamute told him.  
" He did? Thank you, Goldie. That is true friendship", Springtrap kissed him on the forehead.  
Golden freddy didn't answer because he was out at the moment.  
Scarlett checked him out and tried to clean his thoughts using her mental abilities.  
" Can you stand up and walk? We need to get this..thing out of your body but not now", Scarlett asked him.  
" It's Springlock's drug. Its effect won't last much longer. He should be able to walk by now. Depends on the drug.  
Springlock has lots of different types of it", the alaskan malamute told Scarlett.

Golden freddy was able to walk thanks to Scarlett but he had to be helped stand up.  
He still had no idea of what was going on. Springtrap and the alaskan malamute slave were holding him by the armpits.  
Milla and Scarlett were ready to defend their friend. They needed to get out.  
" There! Get them!", someone shouted from the room where Fredbear was.  
They started running. Fredbear's animatronics had come to the room and realized the situation.  
The staircase was broken and they couldn't go down. It was not a good feeling.

The enemy animatronics were fast and gaining.  
" It's broken! We can't get down. We are going to die", panicked Springtrap.  
" We are so dead. This is the end", the alaskan malamute whimpered.  
" There has to be a way to get out. We won't die", Scarlett told them.  
They ran away from the chasers without a clear place to run towards.

Milla had gotten up somehow. She seemed to have an idea.  
" We could go down my way. Should we really? It's right there. Hmm..", Milla grinned, thinking hard.  
She glanced behind her and saw the chasers.  
" Damn it! We have to. Okay! We are gonna yolo this bitch", Milla said, rubbing her hands together.  
" What is that suppose to mean?", asked the confused Scarlett.  
" Hold onto your hair and hats. We will go down fast", Milla smiled excitedly.  
Scarlett wasn't a fan of that expression.

The chasers were far away now. Milla grabbed Scarlett's hand and stopped.  
She faced down the corridor. Scarlett looked down the corridor and saw a window hole at the end.  
" No! Oh no! You are not gonna!", her mouth opened in shock.  
" Yep! Here we go!", Milla told her.  
" You are crazy, you know that?", Scarlett asked.  
" Of course. You should try it too. Now run before they kill us", Milla started running towards the window.  
The chasers got to them just as they started running. The chasers ran after them again.  
" Where are we running to? There's nowhere to run. It's just a huge drop", the alaskan malamute told Milla.  
" Don't worry. We might survive. The ground slants on this side. I think", Milla said to her, sounding very unsure.  
The chasers understood what they were about to do as well.  
Milla was the only one running at full speed.  
" You think? That didn't help at all", whimpered the alaskan malamute.  
" If we die, at least Springlock can't hurt us anymore", Springtrap told her.

The chasers stopped and watched the group jump out of the window. They were high but Milla didn't show fear.  
" You are insane!", Scarlett shouted as they jumped out.

Scarlett tried to hit the branches. Milla did the same.  
This wasn't her first time she had done it. Springtrap, the alaskan malamute and Golden freddy were the only ones without a plan.  
The alaskan malamute was holding onto Golden freddy for her life.  
Springtrap wrapped his arms around them. They hit a slope of dirt and rolled down the tiny hill.  
Everyone survived!  
It was surprising and a thing to look at. Many animatronics saw them fall.  
Their eyes and mouths were wide open.

After Milla got out of the tree, she jumped up into the air.  
" That! Was! Awesome!", she shouted.  
Scarlett came to her.  
" Celebrate later. Where are the others?", Scarlett asked.  
Milla and Scarlett ran to the other side of the hill.  
Golden freddy and the alaskan malamute were fine.  
Springtrap was hurt and he moaned in pain.  
" Oh, Springtrap. Why did you do that? We probably would have survived that even without you", the alaskan malamute asked sadly.  
" I didn't want you to get hurt. You have suffered enough", Springtrap told her.  
Scarlett and Milla helped them up. They met Candy, Catty and Lara who joined them.  
Scarlett sighed in relief. Springtrap had gotten out of that wicked place.  
The alaskan malamute was so happy to see friendly animatronics again.  
She had been rescued too. That happiness and the two rescued friends had been worth all the pain.

" Everyone. We got Springtrap. How is everyone doing? Can we get out now?", Scarlett spoke to her friends in her mind.  
Marionette was busy running around.  
" Not exactly. We have a tiny problem. I think it might be too late to rescue Leslie.  
We have to retreat! ", Marionette shouted to Scarlett as he snapped two necks at once.  
The Legend cats fell to the floor. The place was full of running animatronics.  
Everyone tried to find their way out. Panic and paranoia had filled the place.

Freddy was running around, looking for his innocent bunny.  
" Bonnie! Bonnie! Where are you?", Freddy shouted.  
He was afraid and sad. He didn't care about how many wolves he would have to go through.  
Bonnie had to be found.  
She wasn't aware of her surroundings. The world had turned into a nightmare.  
There was nothing in there. It was pure pain and agony. Bonnie cried for help and mercy.  
Some wolves who had survived the falling piece of ceiling had found her.  
They had heard her screams and followed them. Bonnie was helpless on her own.  
The wolves watched her moan in pain. They kicked her and beat her up.  
" How about now? Will you dare to mess with us after this?", one wolf grabbed her and hit her head against the wall.  
Bonnie was bleeding and the oil was dripping down her chest.  
Bonnie's world was filled with dark figures and children whose eyes were missing.  
The kids grasped her legs and arms and kept her on the floor.  
Bonnie was trying to breathe but she wasn't able to because of all the blood.  
She kept on clawing her throat in agony.  
The wolves ran their claws along Bonnie's side.  
She saw three nightguards and their claws.  
" I didn't mean to. Forgive me, please", Bonnie begged.  
The wolves had no idea of what she was talking about.  
Bonnie gacked a few times and blood splattered all over the wolves' faces.  
" What on earth? Where did that come from?", one wolf asked, looking at the blood splatters on his hands.

Bonnie threw up. All the blood made a puddle.  
This wasn't a nightmare anymore.  
Bonnie was drowning in blood for real. Freddy came just in time.  
He charged at the wolves and attacked.  
Two of them didn't have time to draw their blades and they died.  
Freddy slipped on the blood and fell over. The last wolf tried to finish him off but Bonnie gacked again.  
The wolf went blind for a second because blood splattered onto his face.  
Freddy was shocked but he used the moment to kill the last wolf.  
He looked at Bonnie instantly after the wolf had died.  
" Bonnie! Answer me. Please", begged Freddy.  
Bonnie opened her eyes but they were covered in blood.  
" Freddy? Help me", Bonnie said to him.  
" What is this? Where does this blood come from?", he tried to wipe Bonnie's face.  
Bonnie screamed and lots of blood came out of her mouth. She made horrible sounds and Freddy picked her up.  
He ran to find someone.

Marionette was out there and he could do something about this.  
Bonnie had to get help fast or she would drown. Vixey and Foxy had brought Toy chica to her friends.  
They were on the second floor with Mangle, Toy freddy, Crystal and Toy bonnie.  
Dark vixey had helped Toy bonnie relax. Her nightmare hadn't been as easy to handle as Toy chica's.  
Toy bonnie was sleeping peacefully on Toy freddy's lap.  
Toy freddy was worried about her.  
Crystal saw Freddy run towards them.  
" Hey! It's Freddy. He's got Bonnie", Crystal pointed at him.  
The others glanced at him. Freddy had left a trail of blood. They looked at him.  
" Who's here? Did this come from Leslie?", asked Foxy, worried.  
Freddy shook his head and Bonnie vomited blood again. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.  
" Please. Help us. I don't what to do. Bonnie can't breathe and she is dying", Freddy pleaded sadly.  
Dark vixey was already on the case. She came out really quickly.  
" I can't breathe in there, Vixey. The darkness is too strong for me to handle", Dark vixey told her.  
" She can't get inside Bonnie's mind. I can't help. Sorry, Freddy", Vixey told Freddy.  
" Let's call Marionette. He can help", Mangle suggested.  
Vixey nodded to her.

" Marionette? Can you hear me? We need immediate help. Marionette?", Vixey was trying to contact him.  
" He doesn't answer", Vixey said to the others.  
Marionette was being dragged by Mike. Something had happened to him.  
They ran across the main hall.  
" What will we do now? Help. Somebody help us!", Freddy shouted in desperation.  
Foxy got an idea.  
" I know what might work. This is a nightmare, right?", he asked.  
" Yep. Jenner is using his nightmare ability. Except that this time, it's happening to us while we are awake", Vixey nodded to him.  
" What are you suggesting?", asked Freddy.  
Foxy had to answer him. Freddy looked so scared and sad.  
He was holding Bonnie like a baby. He was leaning into her chest.  
Foxy gulped.  
" I could hit her forehead with my hook. It might knock her out completely. You can't dream, if you are unconscious. On the other hand, it might kill her as well", Foxy told Freddy.  
" No! Not my baby", Freddy protected Bonnie.  
" Freddy! Listen to me. If we do nothing, Bonnie will die anyway. This is the only way we might be able to save her", Foxy told him.  
" There must be another way. My baby is in pain. You mustn't wound her more", Freddy said to him.  
Foxy sighed.  
" Vixey. Toy chica. Would you be so kind and hold Freddy in place while I do it?", he asked.  
" What?", Freddy asked as Vixey and Toy chica grabbed him.  
They dragged him away from Bonnie.  
" No! Foxy! No! Not my baby! Not my sweet baby!", Freddy shouted.  
Vixey covered his mouth. Foxy needed to focus.  
He took a look at Bonnie. He needed to hit one exact spot.  
He raised his hook and got ready to strike. Freddy had to look away when the hook came down.  
He was trying his best to get up but Toy chica and Vixey were too strong.  
Foxy's hook went into Bonnie's forehead. It left a huge hole.  
Bonnie gasped for breath. Then she let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.  
Foxy pulled the hook out of her and took a look at her.  
Foxy sighed and nodded to Toy chica and Vixey who let go of Freddy.  
Bonnie looked dead so Freddy rushed to her and pushed Foxy aside.  
" No. My baby", Freddy cried.  
The blood stopped coming out.  
" Did it work? Is she still alive?", Mangle asked, scared.  
Foxy came to Freddy and patted his back.  
" It went well. She is fine. Marionette can fix her and then she will be like a new animatronic", Foxy smiled at Freddy.  
" Good. Now let's go guys. We can't stay here any longer. Freddy! You carry Bonnie and Toy freddy can carry Toy bonnie. Move!", Vixey took the command.

Everyone woke up. The sweet moment had calmed them down but now they got ready to leave.  
They got up and ran to the main door where Scarlett and Milla were waiting for them.  
" Hi, guys! Where's Springtrap? You didn't lose him, did you?", greeted Foxy.  
" He's safe. We nailed everything", Milla nodded to him.  
" Not everything. We still have to get Leslie", Scarlett pointed out.  
" Absolutely not. We have lost Marionette. Jenner is throwing us around like dolls.  
We have to get out of here now that we still have a chance to make it out alive", Vixey said to her.  
Scarlett nodded sadly. Mangle looked scared.  
" We have to get him. He will destroy the world", said Mangle.  
" We might get another chance. Now we could only kill him. Fang and Storm wouldn't like it. So we must run", Vixey said.

Eclipse came in and he was panting.  
" Get to the nearby hill! Faith has landed there. We managed to take care of Oni ryu for a second. He will get up soon though, so hurry!", Eclipse told them.  
" You heard him! Run!", Vixey told everyone.  
Every single animatronic who had gotten inside ran out.  
Felix was almost left behind but luckily he was fast.  
Chica was on his shoulders. Scarlett saw him running beside her.  
Chica was trying her best to break free.  
" You monster! Felix! Get back! Betsy and Nina are still there. You can't just leave them to die", Chica said to him.  
Her eyes were silver and she was freaking out.  
Felix tried to ignore her cries and run.  
Scarlett glanced back at the factory and saw Jenner in a window.  
He was on the fourth floor. Scarlett wouldn't have wanted to leave him.  
" I'll come back for you, Leslie. I promise, my friend", Scarlett thought.

She almost stumbled over a rock. She looked forward and ran.  
Candy and Catty were behind her and Milla was right in front of her. Eclipse was running beside her.  
" Hey, Eclipse", Scarlett said.  
" What?", asked Eclipse.  
" May I ask, how Luna and Faith stopped Oni ryu?", Scarlett asked.  
Eclipse smiled and chuckled.  
" It was hard but Faith managed to fly near a lake. It's over there! Oni ryu tried to follow her but he went too close to the surface", Eclipse explained, laughing.  
" So Oni ryu fell into a lake? That's nice", Scarlett smiled.  
Eclipse nodded and sped up. He was leading the animatronics to Faith who was waiting on a hill.

The hill was tall and there was a drop on the factory's side.  
The animatronics had to climb to the top. Faith couldn't have chosen a worse place.  
She was tired and wouldn't be able to take off. Faith could easily jump off the hill and glide for a bit before flying.  
This was easier than taking off naturally.  
The animatronics had to climb but it didn't bother them at the moment.  
Lots of animatronics came out of the factory to chase the Fazbear crew and the escaped slaves.  
Some of them were fast and some were good fighters.  
They were angry but there was someone even angrier about to join the chase.  
A mighty and angry voice shouted from the direction of the factory.  
" My slaves! My property! Kill them or I'll torture all of you", Springlock had woken up and she wasn't happy.

Springtrap and the alaskan malamute glanced behind and saw Springlock come outside.  
They tried to run faster but they had to carry Golden freddy who had passed out again and they were weaker than the others.  
Springlock fixed her eyes on them. Scarlett saw Springlock come at them.  
She picked up rocks on the way and threw them at Springlock.  
It worked little. Springlock fell over a couple of times.  
Scarlett was slowing down and the others left her behind.  
Springlock charged at her and tackled her to the ground. Scarlett's honor took a hit.  
Soon Springtrap was about to get tackled to the ground as well when Golden freddy kicked Springlock.  
He had woken up and Springtrap was happy.

" I knew you would wake up, friend", he said.  
" At the right time. Now let's climb", Golden freddy said happily and began to climb on his own. Golden freddy was almost fine.  
Scarlett had gotten up and started to make her way to the top.  
Springlock ignored her and climbed after Golden freddy and Springtrap.  
" She's coming!", the alaskan malamute shouted as she glanced down.  
" I'm gonna get you, guys! You are about to suffer all night", Springlock shouted below them.

It was a chase like no one had ever seen. The others were on the top, ready to help them.  
The alaskan malamute was surprisingly the first one. Luna grabbed her hand.  
" Welcome to our family, our new friend", Luna smiled at her.  
Golden freddy was right below the alaskan malamute. He glanced at Springtrap at the right time.  
" Watch out! Below you!", Golden freddy shouted to him.  
Springtrap looked down and saw the angry face of Springlock as his leg was grabbed.  
Springtrap's grip was too weak and he let go. Springtrap looked at his friend when he fell.  
Golden freddy let go of the rock with his other hand.  
He managed to grab Springtrap's hand.  
" Not this time! I won't let you go anymore", Golden freddy told him determinedly.  
Springtrap looked below him. Springlock was holding onto his leg and she was angry.  
Springtrap felt pain as Springlock's fingers went deep into his leg.  
" Goldie! Don't let go! We are almost out of here", someone shouted from the top.  
Scarlett who had climbed past them and gotten to the top tried to grab Golden freddy's other hand.

Springlock was staring at Springtrap with wide eyes.  
" You are my property. Your body belongs to me. You said it yourself. You are mine", Springlock told him.  
Springtrap looked into her cruel eyes and shook his head.  
" No, Springlock. I have never been yours. Never. I was never yours and I never will be. My body and my soul belongs to the children who love me.  
I have always been theirs and always will be. I am an animatronic. And animatronics love kids and their funny faces.  
Because of that I love kids. And that is exactly why I am not your toy", said Springtrap.  
He looked into Springlock's eyes as he kicked her hand and watched her fall.  
Springlock screamed angrily as she fell. Scarlett grabbed Golden freddy's hand and pulled both of them up.  
Everyone carried Springtrap to the back of Faith.  
They left and Oni ryu was forced to watch them fly away.  
Leslie was still with the Legends but they weren't celebrating. This was a failure.  
So many slaves had left with the Fazbear crew.

The slaves on the other hand were hugging each other on Faith's back.  
Only Scarlett felt bad because she felt that she had let Leslie and his mother down.  
She crawled next to Mike who awoke Marionette.  
" You okay?", Mike asked.  
" Me? Alright? Better than that. I am like the champion of the world", Marionette laughed.  
" What?", Mike asked in shock.  
" The Sorcerer hit me again. He hit me", Marionette smiled.  
" You are still weak. Rest, buddy", Mike told him.  
" I'm not weak. Or did you just understand who the Sorcerer is, like me? Did you, Mike?", Marionette laughed.  
" What are you talking about?", Mike asked.  
" I know his secret. Man, I know his secret! I have got him now", Marionette smiled.  
Everyone heard it and glanced at him. They gasped in surprise.  
" What is he then?", Scarlett asked Marionette.

Farewell: A good one. The battle in general. It went almost perfectly. Next: we move on!  
Guys, remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	41. The prince of darkness

Greeting: The Legends are licking their wounds. What could make this day even worse for them?  
I know! How about their " beloved" Elder masters? Enjoy!

( Springlock and Hank. Factory's entrance)

They were sitting on a fallen piece of concrete. Springlock was leaning into Hank and petting his arm in sorrow.  
Springlock had healed. She had gotten hurt as she had fallen off the cliff though.  
Fredbear had used his black blood to heal Springlock.

She was alive and well anyway. She was also sad and broken. Her toy had left her.  
Springtrap and the alaskan malamute had left and now she was lonely. Springlock was twitching.  
Hank glanced at her.  
" What's wrong?", asked Hank with an annoyed tone.  
" I want to cuddle with someone. I need to get someone now! Anyone", Springlock answered.  
Hank sighed.  
" Is it really that important to you?", he asked.  
" Well! What does it look like? I am cold. Literally. I want someone's heat mixed with their screams", Springlock snapped at him.  
" You are cold! I think it might be because you aren't wearing any clothes. We wear them for a good reason", Hank chuckled.

Springlock looked at him angrily.  
" That hurts. What is wrong with you, Hank? You seemed like me at the start. We were fans of screams and wounds.  
Suddenly, you have become so responsible and weird. You stopped me from having my drugs. You aren't funny anymore", she snorted.  
Hank looked at her.  
" I am not because I live for myself. Like I said. Salazar liked me because I was brutal like him.  
To be honest, I think that his days as a leader are over. Fredbear is the new Elder lord. He likes intelligent animatronics.  
Ones who don't do brutal things for fun. They think before making a move.  
I want to be an Elder and I can accomplish that by being a good Legend", explained Hank.  
" A good Legend? Is that what you call yourself? Where were you while we were fighting? Huh? I think you were hiding", Springlock said.

Hank was offended.  
" Me? No. I was looking for Storm or Willa", Hank told her.  
" You little.. you could have helped me. If you had helped, I would still be holding Springtrap on my lap", Springlock said angrily.  
" He is gone. You can have someone else. There are many slaves in here", Hank pointed out.  
" Not like him. He loved children. He was sensitive and emotional. His body was all mine.  
I was able to insult children and Goldie by hurting him", Springlock sighed.  
Hank patted her back.

They sat there a while. It was a nice day. The factory was in worse condition than before but at least the sun was still shining.  
Hank thought about the good old days when he didn't even know about Freddy's pizzeria. He was a fine Legend about to become an Elder.  
Then he could make his own army and destroy his foes. The Legends would follow him.  
Hank had dreams. Storm was one of them.  
He had actually loved Storm. He had wanted to marry her but Storm had had different plans for her future.  
Storm Jr. and Willa were an insult.  
He had been so angry at her.

That time was gone. Hank would torture Storm and Willa. He liked that idea.  
He was thinking about it so he didn't notice a bunny who walked towards him.  
Springlock was staring at the ground and the bunny kept on coming closer without them noticing.  
The animatronic was black and grey. His robe was yellowish.  
He walked to Hank and Springlock.  
" Where are the Elders?", asked the bunny with a heartless and cold voice.  
Hank jumped a bit and saw the bunny. He wasn't a Legend.  
Hank drew a knife and stabbed the bunny in the chest and backed away a bit.

The bunny was still standing. He glanced at the knife and pulled it out.  
" Is this the way you treat the Phantoms of his eminence?", the bunny asked.  
Hank looked at the knife and the bunny's chest.  
The knife was clean. No blood or oil.  
There was also no wound.  
Hank knelt down and Springlock did the same.  
" We are sorry. We didn't notice you", apologized Springlock.  
" Are you guards? I saw you relaxing in this wicked sun, which makes you really bad guards in case you didn't guess that", the bunny snorted.  
" We aren't guards. I am Springlock the Elder bunny. This is Hank the Legend husky", Springlock said with respect in her voice.  
" Very well. Now. Where are the Elder lords? His eminence expects a greeting", the Phantom bunny sighed.

Hank ran to the main hall to tell the news.  
" The Masters! They are here. Salazar. Sir! The Masters have arrived", Hank shouted.  
Everyone started whispering to each other.  
" Slaves! Form a hallway for the Masters. Elders! You are with me. The ones who show disrespect are going to be tortured", Salazar shouted.  
Springlock brought the bunny in. He waited for the Legends to get ready and then he went back outside.  
The Phantom met Black the cat and the Phantom elder lord by the entrance.  
He bowed to Black.  
" Your eminence. The killer of Ornica the witch and the dread of animatronics.  
Your wisely chosen followers are ready to take you in and greet you with respect", the bunny told him.  
" Good! Let's hope they have good news", Black said angrily.  
Elleroth was in his mind.  
" The Elder lords have found a place to stay. This base is a good example of how pitiful they are. They're living in a huge trash can", Elleroth was disappointed.  
Black agreed. They walked in casually.  
The Phantoms followed them. That was a creepy sight.  
The Phantoms had their own Elders and the Elder lord. They were like Legends except that they were powerful ghosts who couldn't be wounded.  
Only witches knew how to terminate those unnatural creatures. They were dead animatronics but still alive.  
The Phantom elder lord was called Sirius and he was an Elder lord who had been resurrected by Elleroth himself to serve beneath his feet.  
The Phantom elders were twice as creepy as the normal Elders. Everyone was afraid of them. Even the normal Phantoms.

The main hall was quiet as Black walked in. The slaves were in a corridor shape around him.  
They were on their knees bowing to him and shivering in fear. They had no permission to even look at Black.  
They just heard footsteps and saw his grim shadow. They were exhausted because they had been in a hurry but none of them panted.  
It was too scary to even breathe.  
The slaves were praying for their very lives. This was the most risky thing they had done.

There was a cat who was weaker than the rest. She was scared and had no idea of how long she could bow.  
The cat moved a little to keep her balance and accidentally her arm hit a small stone which rolled away.  
It rolled all the way to Black until it hit his leg and stopped.  
Black stopped when he heard the stone hit his leg. Some Legends who were bowing and kneeling behind the slaves gasped.  
It was still silent and the slaves were on the floor bowing.  
Black turned to look at the slave. He knew which one it was.  
The cat closed her eyes. The others around her closed their eyes too.  
Black walked slowly and every single footstep was closer to the innocent cat.  
He stopped and the slave cat could see his toes. They were big and the claws were horrifying.  
Black's claws had been built to rip flesh.

" What was that all about, slave? You must answer me", Black told her.  
" I..I..sir. It was just an accident", the slave stuttered in fear.  
" What was an accident?", Black wanted to see, if the slave knew her mistake.  
" I accidentally hit a stone and it rolled to you", the slave said.  
" Hmm.. Has your Lord told you how to behave around me?", Black asked.  
" Yes, your eminence. We are s..slaves and w..we bow", said the slave.  
" Yes, you do. Hitting a stone is not bowing as far as I know. Could you look at me so I can tell you what happens next", Black said.  
It was not a question. The slave had to look at him. The cat was scared.  
She rose slowly and looked at the Master. Salazar was staring at this with a great interest.  
The slave looked up and saw Black the cat. He was completely dark from head to toe.  
He had a dark robe and figures were screaming in its fabric. Black's head was covered by a hood that was as black as his eyes.  
The eyes were a doorway to his soul.  
There was no light. Just Elleroth and his darkness.  
The Joy of creation was inside Black. Every single atom inside him was filled with dark energy.  
Black looked into the slave's eyes. She opened her mouth in shock and wanted to scream.  
Black's eyes sucked the slave's soul out of the animatronic body. Lots of black mist broke out of her eyes and mouth.

Her eyes broke and the mist came out of them and was sucked into Black. The mist came out of her mouth as well.  
The slave's soul was Black's now. The dead and burnt corpse fell to the floor. There was smoke coming out of the empty eyeholes.  
The cat's friends would have wanted to gasp but they were too afraid.  
The slaves didn't move. They just kept on bowing to the one who just murdered their friend.  
" Too bad I always have to make an example of someone. Elleroth calls this wasting of resources. I shall call it a lesson.  
Let's hope you learned something today. For your own sake and for the sake of your loved ones", Black said to the slaves with a cold tone.

Then he walked to Salazar and Fredbear. Both Elder lords greeted him by bowing like the slaves.  
It meant that compared to the Masters, the Elder lord was as weak as the slaves who he commanded.  
" Master Elleroth. Master Black. We have been expecting you. We apologize for not getting ready. We didn't know that you were coming today", Salazar said.  
" I see. We both see. You were buzy. Fixing this place is hard work. We get that.  
The thing we don't know is how this place got so wrecked", Black sighed and leaned towards Salazar.  
" Of course. This place is old. Time destroys everything", Salazar explained.  
" May I ask you not to insult us with your lies. I think something happened here. Maybe yesterday or today.  
Otherwise, you would have fixed everything by now", Black told Salazar.  
Fredbear raised his head.  
" We had some trouble. It was nothing to worry about", Fredbear said.  
A piece of the ceiling fell right at that moment. It wasn't gonna hit the Masters.  
It would have crushed some Legends but a Phantom elder stopped it. He raised his arm in the air and caught the piece.  
It was heavy but the Phantom was still holding it with only one hand.  
" Nothing? This place looks like it was hit by a nuclear bomb. Whatever happened here at least seemed big", Black grinned.

Suddenly, Jenner appeared out of nowhere.  
" It was the animatronics. The pizzeria band came here. They ruined this place but I showed them the strength of the Joy of creation and they ran", he said to Black.  
" Is that true? Did some pathetic band of singers do all this?", Black grabbed both Elder lords by their necks.  
" Yes! It was them. They attacked. We were caught by surprise. We had a spell protecting us but that damn witch found a way to break it", Salazar said.

Black let go Fredbear but held onto Salazar.  
" This damn witch you were talking about is a part of the son of Elleroth. The son of my fellow Master.  
I just want you to know that I don't want to hear you say that ever again", Black told him with an angry expression.  
Salazar nodded to him.  
Black let go.  
" Black! Stop! Let me talk now", Elleroth said in Black's mind.  
The dark cat's eyes turned red. The tip of his tail turned white and so did his cheeks.  
Elleroth looked into Salazar's eyes.  
" Salazar. I hope you understand how dead you would be without me.  
You can thank me by sending Electra and Jenner to my room once we and our Phantoms have settled down", Elleroth said and walked away.

Salazar knew how many times Black would have killed him, if Elleroth hadn't been there.  
Electra came to Salazar and helped him up. Springlock helped Fredbear up.  
" Are you okay, Lord?", Electra asked Salazar.  
" Of course I am! You don't have to worry about your Elder lord", Salazar told her angrily.  
Electra sighed. Jenner had already vanished.

The Masters settled down. The Phantoms were put into same rooms with the Legends.  
They had their own tents and there was less folk in each tent. than in the tents of the Legends.  
That was just because there were only about fourty Phantoms with the Masters.  
There were so few of them because only the strongest and the most loyal animatronics became Phantoms.

Only the Masters could make Phantoms out of animatronics. Them and Marionette.  
Marionette could do it because he had been made by Antonio who had given him abilities. No one was allowed to know this.  
As far as everyone knew, Black was the only one who could make Phantoms.

Elleroth and Black had other abilities as well. Such as the abilty to split up.  
They could either be inside each other like Vixey and Dark vixey and like Scarlett and Jester.  
They could also separate their bodies from one another and become individuals. One of them was scary enough.  
Two of them together was a sight to run from.  
Electra and Jenner however did not run from them. Elleroth was their father and Black was almost the same as him.  
Elleroth wanted to see his children.

He was in his room. The two beast witches were different in many ways.  
The other one was a wolf and the other was a boy with a scary face. To Elleroth, they were the same.  
Their blood was the same and their minds were the same as before. They came to the room after Salazar had told them to do that.  
Electra was calm and she had put away her scarf.  
She didn't need to pretend to be a Legend. She was a beast witch.  
Jenner appeared next to her as she was walking towards her father's room.  
" Buzy?", Electra asked because Jenner looked like it.  
" No! Just talking to my fellows. Leslie thinks I'm a fool for trusting the Sorcerer", Jenner told her.  
Electra agreed with Leslie but she didn't let it show.  
They walked into Elleroth's room and closed the door behind them.  
The room was small and there was a strange scent in the air. Electra sniffed the air and sighed in delight.  
The animatronic cat was sitting on a chair. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be meditating.  
He noticed his children but didn't react at first. He slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath.  
His robe was on the bed that was in the corner.  
Elleroth looked very gentle without his robe and hood. He wasn't muscular or big.  
His arms were tiny and the back of his head was white.  
" You called us, father", Jenner greeted him.  
Elleroth looked at their direction.  
" My children. My astonishing daughter and my dark son. The two of you are togehter again", Elleroth said.  
" We haven't seen each other in centuries. It's good to have our family back", Electra nodded.  
" Come closer", Elleroth told them.  
They walked to him and he stood up. Elleroth looked at his children.  
" You have different bodies but I see your souls and realize that nothing has changed. You are just like before", Elleroth told them.  
Normally, Elleroth could have smiled and hugged his children but this wasn't in the case of beast witches.  
" Good to see you, father. These animatronics are disgusting. Their scent. It is like slime filling my nose", Jenner said.  
" But I knew you could do it. Years among the living was worth it.  
Soon we will have everything and the rest of the world will finally burn", Elleroth told his son.  
Jenner nodded.

" I have heard about your problems. Is this Sorcerer trustworthy? Can we believe in him?", Elleroth asked after a minute of talking.  
" He is the Sorcerer. I trust him. He has power in him", Jenner answered.  
" Where is he now?", Elleroth asked.  
Jenner stayed quiet. Electra glanced at him nervously.  
" He is right here. With us. He lives inside my body just like that pure witch", Jenner looked at his hands.  
" And may I meet him. I want to at least see him", Elleroth told Jenner.  
Electra was stressed. Was Jenner going to do it here? In front of their father. Elleroth might not like him.  
The Sorcerer's power was starting to creep Electra out. Now, she understood how Luna had felt in the first battle.  
Electra hadn't faced many beings like this one. She had to close her eyes as the Sorcerer came out.  
Elleroth looked at the tattoos appear onto Jenner's skin and the darkness fade away.  
The Sorcerer's silver eyes opened and he looked at Elleroth.  
" Greetings. Elleroth the beast witch. Son of King Deagana", the Sorcerer greeted grimly.  
" You know me? How? Have we met? I can't remember you", Elleroth frowned.  
" Of course you don't. You are like Leslie the witch. You are powerful but you don't see. You refuse to see", the Sorcerer said.  
" Okay! I really don't care about seeing anything. I just want to know who you are. Are you a beast witch? Are you a pure witch?", Elleroth asked.  
" We are either of them. We are both of them. We are a witch. A real witch unlike any of you", the Sorcerer answered in his normal tone.  
" You are a witch. So did you die then? Why are you in this body?", Elleroth asked.  
" Dying? We aren't dead. Weaklings are dead. We are beyond that. These weaklings pretend to be so strong.  
Their bodies insult us", said the Sorcerer. Electra was looking at him.

" You don't have a body?", she asked.  
" Never. We are in this body but not for long. We will go away once this world has been destroyed.  
We didn't like Jenner at first but now he seems to see something in the distance. He wants to end the dominion of weaklings.  
No more weak bodies. No more humans and their machines. No more animatronics and their pitiful abilities", the Sorcerer seemed happy.  
" So you are on our side? I hope that's what it means. Me and my fellow Master like you. If you are a friend of my son, then you are my friend too.  
Togehter, this dimension will be ours", Elleroth smiled at the Sorcerer.  
" Yes, it will. Nothing can stop us. We see it. Chaos, that will purify this dimension. Chaos, that will purify all the dimensions.  
One by one, each of them will fall", the Sorcerer nodded.  
His eyes changed color and Jenner got the control.  
" See, father? There is no end to his ambition. No beginning. No end", Jenner said, smiling.  
" I see, my son. Thank you. I would like to talk to Electra privately", Elleroth told him.

Jenner bowed and left the room.  
" Electra?", Elleroth said.  
" Yes, father", bowed Electra.  
" I want to ask your opinion. Do you trust this witch? Is the Sorcerer on our side?", Elleroth asked.  
Electra thought. She decided to tell the truth.  
" I really don't. I doubt he is on anyone's side. The Sorcerer is not from this world.  
He has been talking about the Joy of creation and the weaklings it has made", Electra told him.  
" What could it mean?", Elleroth wondered.  
" The Sorcerer has more power than anyone in here. I think he might be using something that is more powerful than the Joy of creation.  
To him, our energy is weak", Electra suggested.  
" What are you saying? The Joy of creation is the most powerful energy in the universe. It made the universe.  
There is nothing that can match its power", Elleroth snapped.  
" I am not sure. The Sorcerer has something going on inside him. I think his power has changed Jenner in some way.  
Jenner sees me as a weakling. He is not the brother I know. I don't trust the Sorcerer and now I don't trust my own brother anymore.  
He is out of control. Wild and very dangerous", Electra said, trying to sound calm.  
Elleroth shook his head.  
" Your brother is powerful. He has the Joy of creation. My own blood would never be corrupted by anything.  
I think you might just be imagining things. Trust us. Everything's fine", Elleroth told her.

Electra nodded and left the room. She had nodded but still she wasn't sure about the Sorcerer.  
The Joy of creation was powerful but on the other hand... Freddy Fazbear and his friends had been able to fight against it too.  
Maybe the Legends were weaker than they knew.

Farewell: Marionette thinks he knows, what is actually happening.  
He will reveal new things in the next chapter. See you and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	42. The moment of truth

Greeting: Are you excited already? I am because even I don't know who the Sorcerer is.  
Let's do it. Enjoy!

( Milla and Fritz. Main hall)

They came from the kitchen leaning into each other. Fritz rubbed Milla's hair and smiled at her.  
" My little girl hasn't made any life style changes, has she?", Fritz chuckled.  
" Nope! Purple is the colour of my hair. Nothing else", Milla shook her head.  
" I like it. It's wonderful you are here. You shot an arrow at me back at the house. I saw it but I couldn't believe it was yours", Fritz told her.  
" I'm sorry. I thought you were an enemy", Milla looked sad.

Golden freddy was sitting on a couch with Felix.  
He glanced at them when Milla and Fritz came in. He looked at the cute couple.  
Golden freddy had gotten his friend back and Milla had gotten her father.  
They had been beaten up but it had all been worth it.

Chica and Bonnie were okay. Bonnie's nightmare had been shocking and Foxy's hook had went deep.  
It was hard to repair but it wasn't impossible. Bonnie was a strong bunny.  
Unlike Bonnie's nightmare that had come to life, Chica was just having a bad dream. She was still seeing kids everywhere.  
It wasn't a problem right then because Chica wasn't in danger.

Marionette had almost repaired both of them already.  
Golden freddy was waiting for Marionette to finish so they could do the important thing.  
Springtrap and Fritz had to get out of that torn up bunny.  
Springtrap needed a good new body and Fritz wanted to feel like an individual again.  
Luckily, Mike had found two old Springtrap bodies.  
The other one was for Fritz. Freddy and Mike were painting it.  
Fritz wasn't a man who would like to spend the rest of his days as a golden bunny.  
Springtrap was golden and he loved the body the way it was. Springtrap's body didn't need to be tweaked in anyway.  
Fritz was going to be a purple bunny.

Milla and Fritz came to the couch and sat down.  
" Everything okay now?", Golden freddy asked.  
" Yea! Thank you, Goldie. Thanks to you and the rest of your family, I am fine", Fritz smiled at him.  
" Good. Didn't want to know that my suffering was in vain. How's Springtrap doing?", Golden freddy asked.  
" He is excited about seeing the children. He loves them, you know, that kinda stuff", Fritz told him.  
Golden freddy nodded.  
Milla rested her head on Fritz's shoulder.  
Felix sighed sadly.  
" What's wrong?", asked Fritz.  
" Chica. I wonder, if she is angry at me. I saw that it hurt her. She was crazy but it hurt me to listen to her shouting. She was suffering", Felix sighed again.  
" She's fine! Bonnie's up already and Chica will be a new chicken again. You had no other choice. You saved her life. Stop worrying!", Fritz cheered him up.

Mike came out of the backstage. He beckoned them to come.  
" Finally", Felix sighed in relief.  
They followed Mike to the backstage. Marionette was there with Chica, Bonnie and Freddy.  
Chica had tears in her eyes and she was sobbing softly. Freddy was between her and Bonnie.  
He was there to bring comfort. Freddy's relief could be seen in his eyes.  
He was so glad that Bonnie was alright and nothing was wrong with her anymore.  
She had a few tears in her eyes but not as much as Chica. Bonnie had already seen a nightmare so this wasn't a new thing to her.  
Nightmares were bad and they really knew how to break your spirit.  
Chica had never experienced a nightmare and she never wanted to see another one again.

She wondered how Toy bonnie was so casual about it. She was like Chica.  
She hadn't seen a nightmare either but there she was. Running around the pizzeria, being happy about their accomplishment.  
Chica saw Felix come in. She ran to him instantly.  
" Oh, Felix. My love. Please hug me", she insisted.  
Felix hugged her and patted her head.  
" Are you alright, sweetheart?", asked Felix.  
" I don't know. Probably. It still hurts but I can't hear their begging anymore", Chica answered, sobbing.  
" They were just fake kids. The real Betsy and Nina will come here tomorrow. You can hug them all you want. But leave something for Springtrap as well", Felix said jokingly.  
Chica giggled a bit. It helped.  
" Hi, Freddy! Are you and your girlfriend okay too?", Felix asked over Chica's shoulder.  
Freddy nodded.  
" I have never been so scared in my life. Foxy's act was horrible and unsafe but it worked", Freddy said.  
" I couldn't see it but I am thankful. I was drowning and it had to stop", Bonnie told Felix.

With the assistance of his daughter, Fritz walked to the two bunnies which were on a table. Those were Fritz and Springtrap's new bodies.  
" Can you see this, Springtrap? Isn't it wonderful?", he asked Springtrap.  
" These are ours? They are beautiful. I think that purple one must be mine", Springtrap joked.  
" In your wildest dreams, maybe", Fritz chuckled.  
Springtrap really didn't want the purple one. It looked creepy. It was perfect for Fritz.  
Springtrap liked the yellow one. It looked soft and cuddly.  
Springtrap thought about the old times. He had completely forgotten what he had looked like.  
It was in the screaming filled past but now he would be his old self again.  
" Do you think the children are as friendly as before? Do you think they want to hug me?", asked Springtrap.  
" No! That yellow bunny is hidious. They will run away screaming and..", Fritz started.

Springtrap remembered something. Springlock hit a girl with her whip.  
The children ran away in fear. Springtrap wanted to help them but he was too weak.

" I am not Springlock", Springtrap's voice broke.  
" You are right. I went too far. Sorry, friend. I thought it was a good joke", apologized Fritz.  
" It's nothing. It's in the past. Those children are adults now. They have forgotten it", Springtrap said.  
Milla was helping Fritz to stand because he was so weak.  
Springtrap hadn't had a chance to walk around so the body was really weak.  
Years of decaying and being raped had left marks.  
Springtrap was happy to get rid of his old body. Kids would start asking about the marks very soon.  
They were too deep and there were too many to hide them all.  
" You like it? I think you would be beautiful in that body", Milla said to her dad.  
" No one will ever question our kinship. We are a father and a daughter", Fritz told her.  
Milla moved her head and the hair waved in the air. It was a beautiul thing to look at. Everyone stopped to look at it.  
" I hope they will burn this body. I hate it. It's old and rusty. That damn bunny slut", Fritz told Milla.  
" Your soul is in it. As long as it is, I will love this body", she said and leaned into her dad.

" Marionette. Are you ready? We have things to do, places to be", Golden freddy said.  
Marionette shook his head. He had been thinking.  
" Sorry. I was thinking about the Sorcerer", he said.  
" We are eager to hear it", Mike told him.  
" Yeah. We can discuss about it once this is finished. I'll go and check out Toy bonnie and Toy chica after this and then we can talk", Marionette promised them.  
" I like that. This is a big moment. I want to know who we have been fighting with", Bonnie said.  
" It might surprise you", smiled Marionette.

He turned around and walked to the table. The animatronics were new and fine looking.  
Marionette saw the expression on Fritz's face.  
" Excited? It might feel weird but it doesn't hurt", he told Fritz.  
" I know. I have experienced this before. I am ready and so is Springtrap. Now, let us out of this cursed body", Fritz told him.  
Marionette nodded to him. Milla stepped back and Fritz lay down to the table. Right between the two bunnies.  
Marionette began to move the souls into their new bodies.  
" Can it go wrong? Would it be able to kill them?", Milla asked, scared.  
" Probably. I have done this before so you can trust me. If I only could do this with Storm Jr.", sighed Marionette.  
" What's to stop you?", Freddy asked.  
" Nothing special. Her blood is weird. I can't grab her soul for some reason. Leslie can do it. I can't", Marionette explained.  
" How could we even get Leslie back? I don't get it. I thought I did but I see that persuading doesn't work. He can't be reasoned with", frowned Bonnie.  
" Don't tell Storm. I think we might have to kill Leslie. We can't save Storm Jr. but we can still save the rest of the world", Marionette said.  
Chica, Bonnie and Felix gasped.  
" I said too much, didn't I?", Marionette sighed.  
" Do you mean that we can't save them? Are Leslie and Storm Jr. dead?", asked Chica.  
" Pretty much. I doubt there's much we can do about it anymore. The Sorcerer won't give up. I will tell Storm, Fang and Willa about it soon", Marionette revealed.

The animatronics looked down. This got a very grim turn.  
The animatronics looked at the sight. Marionette's hands began to glow and something was ripped out of the old body.  
The soul came out. It was a white ghost.  
This ghost was then divided into two separate souls. Springtrap's soul was white and full of calmness and friendship.  
Fritz's soul was grey and it had lots of longing inside it. Memories could also be seen within the souls.  
Springtrap had experienced unthinkable things. Everyone saw the scary sight. They felt the memories.

Springlock was threatening a child. Springtrap remembered it.  
Fritz had a picture of Milla inside his soul.  
The animatronics saw their memories for a second.

Marionette moved the souls away from each other. The new bodies accepted their souls.  
Fritz's soul went inside the purple bunny and Springtrap got the yellow one. Milla went beside the purple bunny.  
Marionette sighed and relaxed. His hands stopped glowing and he let go of the souls.  
" Done. They should wake up now. It might take some time but they will wake up", Marionette told the others.

Milla was staring at her new father. The bunny was strong and ready to fight.  
That old body hadn't been Fritz. This new body was just like Milla's father.  
It was like a bunny version of Fritz's old human body. Milla clapped her hands.  
Chica looked at Fritz as well. They saw him open his eyes.  
" Dad? Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding?", asked Milla.  
" Do the wooden ones count? In that case it's ten. There are only six human fingers", Fritz answered.  
" Nice work. Does the body actually work? I hope it does", Chica smiled.  
" I feel strong again. Now that Springtrap's gone, I have no limits", Fritz got up.  
Chica looked at the body. She petted Fritz's arm.  
" I have never seen purple fur like this. You are like a male version of Bonnie.  
Except that you are purple. Not something between blue and purple", Chica looked at the fur.  
" Almost is not enough. It has to be purple like my daughter's hair", Fritz told her.  
Chica glanced at Milla. Her hair was the exact same colour as Fritz's fur.  
" Nice work, guys. You did it perfectly", Chica told Freddy and Mike.  
" We just painted it. It's not that hard", Mike said to her.

He and the others were looking at Springtrap. He hadn't woken up yet.  
" Wake up. It's morning time, bunny baby", Golden freddy said happily.  
Springtrap opened his eyes slowly.  
" Hi, Goldie. How's my best friend doing?", Springtrap asked.  
" I'm fine now that you are here with me. My children's little cuddle bunny", Golden freddy told him in baby talk.  
Springtrap was helped up by Freddy.  
" Is it fine? Does everything work?", Freddy asked.  
" Yes! It does. Thank you everyone. I love you guys", Springtrap tested his new body.  
" We love you too. Welcome home, Springtrap. We have been waiting you for a long time", Bonnie smiled at him.  
Springtrap hugged the animatronics each in turn.  
Golden freddy was the last one. Springtrap buried his face into his chest.  
" I love home. I have missed your gentle arms. Springlock's arms always hurt me when she touched me", Springtrap explained.  
" I feel sorry for you. Years without a gentle touch. What does it do to your sanity and mind?", Bonnie thought out loud.  
" We don't have to think about that anymore. My friend is safe. My best friend is far away from that cruel bunny.  
It will always be like this from now on", Golden freddy rubbed Springtrap's head.

It was a safe and long moment. Everyone just watched Springtrap hug Golden freddy.  
They belonged together. It was the sweetest thing.

Marionette went off to check out Toy bonnie and Toy chica.  
They seemed to be fine.  
Toy freddy wasn't worried. Mangle was telling them stories and they were laughing.  
Marionette saw nothing wrong with either of them.  
Dark vixey had been helpful.  
Marionette was thankful to her. Toy animatronics were ready for the next day.  
They wanted to meet the kids and introduce Springtrap to them.  
" He is going to be adorable. I like those moments", Toy bonnie told him happily.

Marionette returned to the room. He came in and saw that Luna had come with Scarlett.  
" You came here to hear my story, right? There is no way to escape", Marionette sighed and shook his head.  
" Yes. That's right. We are curious and determined to find out the truth. We know that insisting is the way to get the truth out of you" Scarlett told him.  
Marionette sat down.  
" Okay! Are you ready now?", asked Freddy.  
Marionette nodded a little. He seemed nervous.  
" Is it really that bad?", Bonnie asked, leaning into Freddy.  
" It can't be. Unless the Sorcerer is like Antonio's missing brother or something", Felix chuckled.  
Marionette sighed.  
" I just feel stupid. It's that simple. I feel stupid", explained Marionette.  
" Stupid! What do you mean? Just tell it. The truth has never hurt anyone", Scarlett told him.

Everyone glanced at her. They were thinking about Storm and Fang hearing that their daughter can't be saved.  
Scarlett looked down.  
" It hurts me. I have seen the signs. They were right in front of me.  
The Sorcerer had to literally show me his mind so I would figure it out.  
You told me about him, Scarlett. The thing that he did to you", Marionette looked at Scarlett who looked at the others.  
" The Sorcerer was a wild animal. He wanted to kiss me all day long. All it took was just me telling him about Luna kissing him", Scarlett told the others.  
" Precisely! It was clear from the very start", Marionette was trying to say it clearly but he was nervous.  
" The Sorcerer did that same thing to Electra. She went into Jenner's tent and got attacked. Salazar had to go in and stop him", Springtrap told Marionette.  
The others looked at him weirdly.  
" Springlock told me. She always likes to tell the recent news before the torturing starts", Springtrap explained.  
" I guess Electra started it. She went too close", Marionette nodded.  
" Anything else? We don't know what happened in the factory. Could you tell us, Springtrap? We would like it", Scarlett pleaded.  
Springtrap nodded.  
" Leslie was having nightmares almost every night. They were about something killing him", Springtrap told them.  
" That I can't explain. It is probably Leslie's own thing which has nothing to do with the Sorcerer", Marionette sighed.  
" It definitely doesn't. The Sorcerer isn't afraid. He is just angry all the time. And wild", chuckled Freddy.  
" No!", Springtrap shouted.  
" What? Are you okay?", Golden freddy asked.  
" Yes, I'm fine. But you are wrong, Freddy. The Sorcerer is afraid too. I have seen it", Springtrap explained.  
" When? A creature with that much power isn't afraid of anything", Freddy laughed, thinking it was a joke.  
" He came to me one day. I hadn't seen him before so I wasn't scared. He ran into my room like the Devil was on his tail", Springtrap explained.  
" You are serious? No way. He just came into your room. And you are still alive?", Freddy's eyes were wide open.  
" Yes, Freddy. He was afraid so I hugged him. It seemed to help", Springtrap smiled.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Fritz shook his head.  
" I tried to tell him that it was a big bad idea. That crazy boy was resting on his god damn lap.  
I tried to talk sense to him but did he obey? Of course not. He just had to get some hugs, didn't he?", Fritz said mockingly.  
Golden freddy chuckled. Fritz glanced at him.  
" I like how you are talking about it like it was a bad thing. Of course, Springtrap wants to hug people if they are afraid or sad.  
You can't bring the spirit down", explained Golden freddy.  
" But the Sorcerer is a crazy murderer, Goldie", Freddy said to him.  
" Actually, he is not. He is just what the others want him to be", Marionette said.  
" You aren't making sense. I didn't want to be attacked by him", Scarlett said.  
" No, but you talked about Storm Jr. Leslie got a good feeling and the Sorcerer got the feeling from him.  
The emotion got out of control", Marionette said like it was clear as crystal.  
" So the Sorcerer doesn't have feelings. He just copies the emotions around him", Luna said in an unsure tone.  
" Pretty much. I think the Sorcerer is just emotions. The base of moral like he said back at the house. I wondered that phrase a lot.  
Now it seems clear. Emotions make us understand the line between right and wrong. It all makes sense now.  
Antonio told me stories when he was a kid. I started to think about them recently.  
I realized that I can use those to figure out the Sorcerer's orgin", Marionette sighed.  
" Okay. Where does he come from then?", Freddy wanted a clear answer.  
" Basically, this is a normal part of Leslie's life. Leslie fuses with the heart of his power. He unlocks the secrets within his soul.  
The Ornica's soul. It's hard to understand, I know", Marionette grinned.

" When i got inside him, I saw something in there.  
I felt stars and galaxies. For reasons unclear to me, he has a connection to the power of the universe. That is the origin of his power. Get it?", Marionette asked.

Everyone nodded unsurely.  
" But what happens if there are two minds in the same body? Leslie and Jenner", Marionette made a rhetorical question.  
" The power doesn't know which one is its rightful master. Which one does it fuse with. Oh god!", Scarlett's eyes widened as she understood it.  
" Correct! The power remains in an unbalanced state. The Sorcerer is just that power. It doesn't know what to do.  
It tries to become sentient to fix the problem but it can't be sentient. It's just energy.  
The power can't think but they can use the two minds to it's advantage.  
It uses the emotions around and inside the body to create something that seems to be able to think on its own", Marionette said.  
" It can't be like that. The Sorcerer does know things. He has hate in him. He seems to be more like Jenner and less like Leslie", Luna shook her head.

The others just listened.  
" That is what's creeping me out. The powers do seem to have memories within itself. That is not a bad thing. Just weird. I can't explain it.  
The bad thing is that the Sorcerer seems to like Jenner. Maybe, because Leslie's emotions are all over the place right now.  
He has lost his family. He feels as if no one loves him.  
Jenner knows what he wants. But I do think Leslie's unbalanced anger and sadness are what is causing all the chit-chat about destroying the world.  
He is suffering and it is making him crazy", Marionette looked stressed.

" Chit-chat? No! The Sorcerer is serious about it. He will kill all of us, unless we stop him", Luna said.  
" How? By killing him? Is that what you want us to do? To just murderer a boy who has suffered so much already?", Scarlett asked, shocked.  
" That's all we can do! It has gone too far. Jenner has the Sorcerer on his side. Scarlett!  
You know, what happens if Jenner becomes one with the powers? The ritual can be completed. The Apocalypse!  
We can stop it by killing him. He can't be saved anymore. Accept that fact. We have to choose, Scarlett. It's either Leslie or the rest of the world", Luna told her.

" Calm down, girls. Let's not panic", Golden freddy told them.  
Neither of them listened to him.  
" If we don't save Leslie, Storm, Fang and Willa will break down. Storm Jr. will die. Our family member. Someone we love.  
How can you just ignore that?", Scarlett asked Luna.  
" I can't. I am not a monster. I just accept the facts. We need to protect our children.  
We can do that by destroying the Sorcerer along Jenner and Leslie. I understand how you feel. I love Leslie too but we have to save the rest of the world.  
This is a bigger thing than us!", Luna shouted to Scarlett.  
" I won't accept that. You tell me to give up hope but I won't. No family member is left behind. There is a way to get Leslie back.  
There must be. I will prove it to you", Scarlett sighed and left the room angrily.  
" Let her go", Marionette stopped Luna from going after Scarlett.  
" So what do we do now?", Freddy sighed.  
" We simply go and tell Storm Jr. that she is dead", Marionette answered sadly.

He left the room. The others stayed there silently. Everyone was sad. The only one who was determined to do something was Scarlett.  
She planned to go back to the factory. On her own!  
" The others might think I am a fool. I'll show them. No family member is left behind", she said angrily.

Farewell: A few questions: How does my mind work? Why is my FREAKING brain so complicated! Was there a way of explaining things in a clear way?  
I feel that this wasn't as clear an explanation as it should have been. I'll explain it more in the future. Make a mind map about it.  
Do what you have to do to understand it.  
See you later anyway. Scarlett is going back and she will not be fine.  
Coming up next: Storm Jr. and her family.  
The last thing: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	43. Storm's tragedy

Greeting: I want to tell how bad I feel for the entire Storm's family.  
This truth is gonna break their hearts once again.  
I think, it's annoying to those who aren't so emotional and torment to those who are.  
Will the heart break ever end?  
Knowing me, probably not. Enjoy!

( Storm, Fang and Storm Jr.)

They were talking to one another like normally. It was like the rest of the world didn't exist anymore.  
They were alone and no one could hurt their little daughter.  
Storm Jr. was a strong wolf like her mother but she seemed so innocent and frail in that condition.

She had started to stutter a bit. Her voice went weird every time she got a shock from the machine.  
" Then for a while, I was only..bzz..thinking about how handsome he was", said Storm Jr.  
Fang smiled at her.  
" Is that so? You didn't notice anything weird? Like at all", he asked.  
They were talking about Storm Jr.'s little adventure to Jeremy's house. Storm Jr. had said all kinds of things about Leslie.  
It was a nice topic in the middle of all the chaos.  
Leslie had made this happen to her but Storm Jr. knew it had been an accident.  
" He started to say weird things at first. He didn't want to come with me back to our lovely pizzeria.  
I thought it was a messed up joke of some sorts. He had been inside a green egg for heaven's sake.  
No wonder, if he was acting weird", explained Storm Jr.

Storm kissed her in the forehead.  
" Yea. You couldn't have known that. Love makes you blind. You couldn't have seen that coming.  
Too bad he had become someone else", Storm said to her in baby talk.  
" Mom! Don't talk like that. Please. It make..bzz..makes me embarassed", Storm Jr. told her.  
" I might not have a chance to do that again. Knowing that you could pass out and die any second, makes me talk like this", Storm explained.  
" Mom. I am not going to die. I will keep fighting until the end. I want to see Leslie again", Storm Jr. told her.  
" But just in case. I want lots of happy memories of you. We are running out of time and it makes me scared.  
After you refused to see Willa again, I realized that loneliness is making you crazy. You are losing your will to live.  
I became even more afraid. You are getting weaker. Everyone can see that", Storm said.  
" Loneliness isn't making me crazy. I might be damanged but my mind is just fine", sighed Storm Jr.

Fang looked into her eyes.  
" Really? You don't want to see your beloved sister again. She loves you with all of her heart.  
Is this how you show that you love her? Is it just normal?", Fang asked in shock.  
" You have no idea of what you speak. Willa looks like she loves me but as soon as I die, she forgets me completely.  
Having a sister is important. That one sister isn't important. She can be replaced easily", Storm Jr. said angrily.

Fang was frightened by her grinning face.  
" You are not making any sense, dear. Willa loves you and no one can be like you.  
The two of you are sisters and you have been there for each other since the very beginning", Fang said.  
Storm agreed by nodding to Storm Jr.  
" I thought that too", Storm Jr. shook her head.

Then, Willa happened to open the door and come in.  
" Oh. Speaking of the Devil", sighed Storm Jr.  
" Literally the Devil herself", she added in her thoughts.  
" Hi. I heard you were all here so I decided to stop by", Willa said.  
" Great, Willa. Now please! Can you leave?", Storm Jr. smiled with a fake smile on her face.  
Willa's ears drooped.  
" Okay. If you want, I can go. There's no need for you to see me, if you don't want me here", Willa said silently and sadly.  
" Willa. Don't go. Come here, sweetie. I want to see you!", Storm told her.  
Willa came to Storm and leaned into her.  
" Hi, baby. We don't see you very often. It is nice for you to stop by", Fang rubbed her head.  
He glanced at Storm Jr. who was staying quiet.  
" Look, Storm Jr. Your sister came to see you. She is worried about you too. Isn't that sweet?", Fang asked.  
" I find it very hard to..bzz..believe", Storm Jr. said and got a shock.  
" But I did. I came here to see you. How are you doing? You seem to have gone to a worse direction", Willa said sadly.  
" No way", Storm Jr. said sarcastically.  
" Storm Jr! At least smile at your sister. I don't know what has gotten into you but please...smile", pleaded Storm.

Marionette was on the other side of the door and could hear their thoughts.  
He had chosen a bad time to come.  
" Sorry, Storm. May I come in?", he asked in Storm's mind.  
" Of course, Marionette. You are always welcome. Maybe you can figure out what is the problem here", Storm said to him.  
" And Storm Jr. Look! Marionette comes here too. He is worried as well", Storm said as Marionette walked in.  
" Of course. Usually Mike checks to machine though. Nice to have you here too, Marionette", Storm Jr. said sincerely.  
" The machine wasn't the reason I came. I have something to tell. To all of you", Marionette looked at the entire family.  
He didn't like that they were all there. He would have to tell it to them face to face.  
" What? To all of us? Is it bad or good?", Fang asked.  
" Bad, I'm afraid", Marionette told him.  
Storm sighed sadly.  
" I wouldn't want to hear it but I must. Anything, that has anything to do with my daughter, is my concern. I have to hear it", Storm looked sad already.  
And she hadn't even heard the news yet.

" I was talking to our friends while I was separating Springtrap and Fritz. I happened to mention something horrible.  
I wanted to keep it to myself but when the others reacted to it, I realized that you should know too", Marionette said.  
Fang gulped. Willa looked scared. They knew what was coming.  
The only one who seemed casual about it was Storm Jr. herself.  
" So I'm dead, aren't I?", she asked.  
" Yea. Pretty much that is the main piece of news. The Sorcerer has gone too far inside Leslie.  
He can't escape from that monster's grip anymore. We are forced to kill him, if we want to save the world.  
Without Leslie, you are dead", Marionette said to her.  
" I knew it wa..was coming", sighed Storm Jr.  
" No. Wait! Is..is that it? She is going to die and we can't do anything about it? That was the thing you had to say?", asked Storm whose eyes widened.  
Marionette nodded. Storm fell to the floor instantly.  
The misery crushed her soul.  
" Mom!", Willa knelt beside her.  
" Mom. Say something", Willa begged.  
" No worries. This is just another dream. I have been in here for too long. The dark magic inside Storm Jr.'s veins has corrupted me. It must be", Storm smiled.  
She was thinking it couldn't be true.  
" It is true. We are sure about it. There is nothing we can do", Marionette was sincere because he wanted to be honest even with such a horrible thing.

Storm burst into tears.  
" I knew it. It is all over. My life. Everything. I can just go into the rain and kill myself", cried Storm.  
Willa stayed silent. She looked at Marionette.  
" Are you absolutely sure we can't do anything?", she asked with a serious expression on her face.  
" We can't. I am sure of that fact. I'm terribly sorry, Willa. I wish I had something that would comfort you but I don't", Marionette looked at the floor.

Fang knelt down. He picked Storm up and hugged her.  
" I don't want it to be true either, my love. I just want to live with our daughters. I just want to live with you. I'm so sorry", Fang said to her.  
Willa patted her father's back.  
" Don't worry, dad. Everything isn't lost yet", Willa started.  
Storm Jr. snapped at her.  
" Of course it isn't, dear sister! Even if one sister is lost, why would you be sad, right?", Storm Jr. said mockingly.  
" One? What are you talking about, Storm Jr.?  
I don't have any other sisters. Except you! My only sister who I love just like I love myself", Willa stood up and walked to her.

Storm Jr. was really angry at Willa for making a new sister.  
" I know you don't mean tha...that. You think I haven't seen that other animatronic downstairs?  
Looks like you two love each o..other very much. I mean, that other one doesn't talk very much but, how's that a problem.  
You seem to have lots of fun when you are just talking to yourself", Storm Jr. chuckled mockingly.  
" You? How? I have kept it a secret. You haven't been there. How can you know?", Willa asked, shocked.  
" It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you throw me away as soon as I die. Am I just a t..toy to you, Willa?  
A thing that breaks and then you just replace it with another one", Storm Jr. asked sorrowfully.  
Willa spilled a tear. Then she smiled at her.  
" Storm Jr. Is that what's making you so angry? You think I'm making another sister for myself?", asked Willa.  
Storm Jr. nodded.  
" That thing isn't a fighter type animatronic. What else could she be?", Storm Jr. asked angrily.  
Willa came to her and placed her forehead against Storm Jr.'s forehead.  
" And I thought you were going crazy. I should have known. I shouldn't have doubted you.  
There's no way for me to keep secrets. I should have told you right away. But I wanted it to be a surprise", Willa said.  
" Get your face off my face. I don't want to see you. Go lo..love that animatronic of yours", Storm Jr. told her sadly.  
" But sister. That isn't my animatronic. It's for the entire family. For mom and dad. For me. And for you.  
Especially for you", Willa stepped back and glanced at her parents.

Storm got up.  
" You have been making an animatronic? Wow. How on earth have you done that?", Storm asked.  
" I took one of the animatronic corpses that were suppose to be smelted. It was a nice slave wolf. Nice for my sister", Willa explained.  
" What are you trying to say? I don't want to listen to your lies", Storm Jr. grunted.  
" Nothing's a lie. I like you and I could never replace you with someone else. Your mind and soul are fused with mine.  
We are just animatronics but we are sisters at heart. I love you and you love me", Willa said sincerely.  
" Who's that animatronic downstairs then? Another sister?", Storm Jr. asked, grunting.  
" Kind of. She is my sister. Specifically, she is you. Your mind and soul are important to me but your body can be replaced.  
As long as it's almost like your old one", Willa smiled.  
" You have made a new body for me? This one is damaged and it can't be repair..ed. But that new one..", Storm Jr.'s eyes widened.  
" That new one is perfect and it fits you. We can just move your soul into it. Like with Bella.  
She was hurt and then she became Crystal. It's that easy. Like I told you. In the middle of all this, we might miss something important.  
We have been thinking about repairing you but no one has thought about this", Willa was so happy to finally say it.

Storm Jr. was really surprised. Willa loved that nice smile on her face.  
Marionette watched the two sisters smile at each other.  
" This is what I get for not saying stuff. I probably should have said it right away", Marionette muttered to himself.  
" Hey, Willa!", Marionette shouted to her.  
" What is it?", Willa asked happily and glanced at him.  
" I really like everything you have done. You show lots of love. But I can't move her soul into the body you have made", Marionette told Willa.  
" Wha? Why? She is right there. The animatronic is fine and it is ready", Willa gasped in fear.  
" Did you think I wouldn't think about moving her soul? It was like one of the first things I thought about. I found out that it is impossible.  
The magic has attached itself into Storm Jr.'s soul. I can't move the soul. I can't do anything with it", Marionette told her.  
" But I have been working on this for so long. I have sung songs and been happy. I was sure that it would work. It was working.  
This was meant to be a happy surprise, when everyone hugs each other happily and smiles, knowing that it is over", Willa's eyes became wet.  
" I know. If you just hadn't kept it hidden. I could have told you this a long time ago. It's too late now.  
I can just tell you that your sister is dead. And nothing can save her. We are not more powerful than the Sorcerer.  
We are weak and frail compared to him. Like glass. None of us are able to do a damn thing.  
We can just watch her die", Marionette let the sorrow come out in a big wave of pain.

Willa's tears spilled over in seconds.  
" But..but..but", her voice broke completely.  
She glanced at Storm Jr. Willa couldn't take it anymore. Her happiness collapsed like the Empire of Rome. It was indestructible.  
There had always been hope for a bright future. Willa had no hope anymore.  
She threw it all away as she ran out of the room, crying.  
" Willa!", Storm shouted after her.  
She didn't stop. Marionette thought about going after her. He decided to let her be.  
Storm was the one to be worried about. She went to Storm Jr. and tried to pick her up.  
" No! Storm. You can't do that. It would just kill her instantly", Fang stopped her.  
" I need to hold her one more time! Let me go!", whimpered the broken Storm.  
" Mom! Stop!", Storm Jr. said to her.  
Storm stopped instantly.  
" I am fine. I am not dead yet and either is Willa. You, dad and Willa will be fine even without me", Storm Jr. said.  
" We won't. I love you and without my two daughters, I am nothing. Absolutely nothing! A drop of water in the ocean. Nothing!", Storm whimpered.  
" You are. I will not leave you. Death isn't the end. At least it shouldn't be. Stay strong, mom. Willa needs you too.  
You have to think of her too. She will lose me. If you let the sorrow take you away, she would lose you as well.  
Will you let that happen?", Storm Jr. asked a serious question.

Storm shook her head a tiny bit. Marionette came to her and patted her shoulder. He was extremely sad as well.  
" I'm sorry, Storm. I am so sorry. I would do anything to save her, if I had the chance", Marionette said and turned around to walk out of the room.  
Storm rested her snout on the table. Luckily, Fang was there to support her.  
Marionette sighed once he was outside the room.  
It was surprising that he hadn't gotten used to the feeling yet.  
He had never wanted to let anyone down. Not Antonio. Not Leslie. Not Storm.  
He was so powerful but was he really? He could fight and control minds extremely well.  
What was the point of those powers, if he couldn't help those in need? Marionette looked at the tiles on the floor.  
Black and white. Over and over again. He shook his head from side to side. Antonio had done that as a kid.  
Those memories of the early years were nice. He would have wanted to stay in his dream for a while but he had a pizzeria to take care of.

Willa hadn't run very far. She was in the main hall with the other animatronics.  
They had come out of the backstage. They were around Willa, comforting her.  
Springtrap was listening to her and nodding to her as she stuttered words out of her mouth.  
His eyes were wet just like Willa's and it seemed to affect the others as well.  
Golden freddy was looking down like most of the animatronics.  
" We couldn't believe it at first either. Marionette revealed it to the rest of us a couple minutes ago", Golden freddy told Willa.  
" How can I live without her? I can't take care of mom and dad on my own. They need support but I don't have the strength", Willa whimpered.  
" Hey. Willa. You've got all the strength. I know you can get over this", Bonnie knelt down to her level and looked her in the eyes.  
" I can't. I need her", Willa sobbed.  
Springtrap sobbed as well.  
" I would have wanted to know her. Storm Jr. was so angry when I last saw her. I would have wanted to be her friend.  
Now I can't get to know her gentle side", Springtrap said.

Willa nodded. She wiped her tears. It was almost like Springtrap was sucking all the sorrow out of her.  
It was like magic.  
Marionette came to her.  
" I can't do anything but I'll be here for you. Everyone will be here for you", he said behind her.  
" I know! You have said it a billion times", Willa turned around.  
" I know we have. Because it is very important. Support of loved ones saves lives", Marionette looked at her.  
They said that and other nice things to her.

Suddenly, Nadia ran out of her room. She had been looking for Scarlett but now she wanted to speak with Marionette.  
" Hey, Marionette!", Nadia shouted to him.  
" Nadia. Now is probably not the time. Willa knows that her sister can't be saved anymore", Marionette glanced at her sadly.  
" Storm Jr. can't be saved. I know, that's horrible. Scarlett told me. Anyway! My thing is very important. It's about my sister.  
Scarlett's gone! She just left!", Nadia was upset. She was on the brink of a mental breakdown.

Marionette was on his feet immediately.  
" I beg your pardon", he said.  
" I saw Scarlett packing but I didn't understand why. She has gone away. I think she is going back to the factory.  
She is going to save Leslie. At least I think so. She kept on muttering about Storm Jr. and how Luna gives up so easily", explained Nadia.  
" That fool. It's a god damn suicide. She will never make it out alive", Luna gasped.  
" Yes! I tried to contact her but she doesn't want to listen. I need you, Marionette", Nadia nodded to Luna.  
" Okay! Guys. Take Willa to Nadia's meditation room. She can calm down there", Marionette told the others who nodded to him.

Marionette followed Nadia to the terrace. They went outside so they could be alone for a while.  
" Go inside my head. I'll contact Scarlett so we can both talk to her", Marionette said to Nadia.  
They joined their minds and went inside Scarlett who was already at the factory.

She was in the forest. She could see the factory's roof above the trees. Scarlett was just at the foot of the hill.  
She remembered climbing it up. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to do it again.  
She had taken Michelle's van. It was waiting beside the road.  
She had been teleporting and running in the forest but she wasn't tired at all.  
Scarlett was determined to get Leslie back. She would have gone to the other side of the moon to get him.  
She moved forward.  
" Scarlett! Stop! It's not gonna work. Leslie will kill you. Remember what happened last time?", Marionette's voice echoed in her head.  
" This is not last time. I know what a beast witch feels like. Jester has been inside me for so long. Jenner is no different.  
And if the Sorcerer is what you say he is, then there's nothing for me to worry about", Scarlett said to him.  
" Please! Come back, Scarlett. The Sorcerer is dangerous and he holds the key to all powers. You can't defeat him and the Legend army", Nadia said.  
Scarlett couldn't be reasoned with at the moment.  
" You are scared. I'll show you the real power of the Elders. I can do it. I just have to be nice and smile. Then the Sorcerer will be nice to me.  
If Springtrap can do it, I can do it too", Scarlett said to Nadia and Marionette.

She had climbed into a tree because she heard noises. Some wolves were patrolling around the factory.  
Too bad, Scarlett couldn't hear what they said. The Masters were a big topic right then.  
" Turn around, dear Scarlett. Willa lost her sister. Let's not make this tragedy any bigger", Nadia begged.  
" I won't. I'll just get Leslie. Bring him home where he belongs and then Willa realizes that her sister is fine", Scarlett had planned everything out.  
" I've got a bad feeling about this. Come back right now! It's not safe", Marionette ordered.

There was a Legend with the patrolling group of wolves.  
" Wait! I think I heard something. Quiet down", the Legend told the others.  
" Great, Marionette. Are you going to tell everyone that I'm here? Is that your new job?", Scarlett whispered mockingly.  
Marionette's mind voice had been too loud.  
" Sorry. But seriously. Come back", Marionette told Scarlett.  
" I'll come.  
Now if you excuse me, I'll just throw you out of my head and save Leslie like a real friend would do", Scarlett said and caused pain to Marionette who got out.  
He and Nadia grunted in pain.  
" She can't handle them alone, can she? We all know that", Nadia said, afraid.  
" Let's hope that we are wrong", Marionette grinned.  
Scarlett could make it out alive. She was strong and she had planned everything ahead.  
Unfortunately, real life was not as simple as Scarlett's plan.

Farewell: Scarlett is in danger. Who's going to save her? We'll see that in the next chapter.  
Right now, the smart ones know exactly how to save Storm Jr.  
See you later and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	44. Scarlett's rescue attempt

Greeting: Scarlett's situation doesn't look good. She is not aware of a lot of things.  
The others are far away. Will she make it anyway?  
All of that happening now!

( Scarlett. At the factory)

Was it quiet? Well, yeah. Of course it was. Scarlett was trying to be as silent and sneaky as possible.  
It should have been enough to hide her from anyone.  
Scarlett had a weird feeling nevertheless.  
She wasn't Shadow so she could be noticed by someone. She was really cautious because of that.  
There was nothing wrong with her but something didn't seem right.  
It was quiet in there. Maybe a bit too quiet.  
The guards were lazy and they seemed to have more important things to worry about than possible intruders.  
Scarlett had been a very strict Elder. Even as Jester.  
If she had still been an Elder, Scarlett would have gone to the guards and scolded them for being lazy.

There was a group of wolves near Scarlett's position.  
The wolves were walking around, chatting. They may have occasionally sat down and stretched. That was it.  
Scarlett wasn't liking it. There were very few guards around and it was too quiet outside the factory.  
What was happening?  
Scarlett got down from the tree and snuck closer.  
She focused on the mission and shrugged the feeling off.  
" It's nothing. They have just been in a fight. They aren't expecting another attack. Not an attack like this at least", thought Scarlett.

She peeked around a bush. She hoped that no one would start wandering around.  
The wolves were leaning into trees and yawning.  
They really had no will to guard the factory's entrance.  
One of the wolves looked Scarlett's way and she had to get to cover.  
The wolf hadn't seen much but he had seen a tiny glimpse of her.  
" Hey, guys! I think I saw something", he said to the others.  
The other wolves laughed.  
" Really? What a big surprise? Could it be an intruder? Or just your eyes playing tricks on you?", the Legend wolf, leading the group, asked mockingly.  
Scarlett listened carefully.  
" That drug's effect has already worn off. I am not seeing things", insisted the wolf.  
He was one of Hank's wolves.  
" Yea, sure. Of course. What was I even thinking?", the Legend chuckled sarcastically.  
The others chuckled as well.  
" I'll go check it out. Just in case", the wolf told the other guards.

Scarlett gasped a little. She heard the wolf get closer. She darted behind another bush.  
It was a bit further away than the first one.  
The wolf heard her sprint.  
" Damn it. That thing ran to find another hiding spot", the wolf cursed.  
" In that case, go after it. Bring it to us. I dare you", the Legend said and fistbumbed the other wolves.  
The Hank's wolf grunted and went after Scarlett.  
She was going to stay behind that bush. She listened to the footsteps and got ready.  
This was far enough to attack without anyone hearing it.

The wolf looked behind the bush and saw that there was nothing behind it.  
" Man. How is it so difficult to find him? I am not seeing things. There is someone in here", he said.  
Those were his last words. Scarlett snuck up behind him and grabbed him by the neck.  
She covered his mouth so he couldn't shout. Scarlett broke his neck with a hard twist.  
The wolf let out a horrible sound as he died.  
Scarlett glanced back towards the other wolves. She made sure that no wolf had heard it.  
Scarlett hid the corpse in the bush.  
" This is for abusing and torturing my friend, you monster", she thought about Storm.  
Scarlett felt good. She hadn't killed many animatronics this way.  
Direct hand to hand combat was her style. Scarlett was proud of herself. Shadow would have been too.  
There really was no reason to be proud but she couldn't help it.

Scarlett moved on now that she had taken care of the wolf.  
The others weren't going to notice it until it was already too late.  
That hadn't accomplished anything but it was necessary.  
The wolf would have gone inside and told Hank about it. Scarlett had to remain unseen.  
She looked for ways to get into the factory. The entrance was not an option despite the fact there weren't many guards around.  
Not a very likely at least. It would be hard to sneak around the place.  
The factory was full of animatronics. Elders, Legends, slaves.  
It was so open. The main hall could be seen from almost any part of the factory.  
Scarlett would have to stay on the outer corridors.  
It would be easy to jump out of a window, if she was noticed.  
It had its risks of course. Only one side was safe to jump off.  
If Scarlett jumped off one of the bad sides, she would end up becoming a scrap pancake.  
That image stayed in her head for a few seconds.  
She grinned at the thought. She had to shrug it off.  
It was the escape plan in case things would go wrong.  
Scarlett had to find a way to get in without drawing attention to herself. It was the biggest problem.  
She could climb the wall and get in through a window but would she remain unnoticed. No!

Scarlett racked her brain trying to think of a solution.  
" Come on. There must be a way. It can't be that hard", Scarlett grunted in frustration.  
She had climbed into a tree to stay safe. The wolves were still down there.  
Scarlett couldn't just sneak past them. They had an unblocked view of the entrance.  
Nothing could go to the entance without them noticing.  
Scarlett had to find another way. She sneaked around the outside of the factory.  
She was looking for ways to get in. While walking around, Scarlett noticed that she had been right.  
There were no guards around.  
The entrance was the only thing being properly watched.

Scarlett came back to the entrance. She hadn't seen any way of going in without risks.  
Scarlett shook her head and was about to consider giving up.  
" Hey, fellas. Seen anyone?", a familiar voice got Scarlett's attention.  
She looked down at the wolves.  
" Hank! What a surprise. Did the big guy himself tell you to guard this door?", the Legend wolf greeted him.  
" Funny. Like I would be a guard. No! I was just coming to see, if my fella was alright.  
Wouldn't want him to get into trouble and ruin my reputation. He is here, right?", asked Hank.  
The Legend chuckled.  
" Yeah. He is here somewhere. That drug is still affecting him. He is probably somewhere around here, sleeping", the Legend chuckled.  
Scarlett was stressed. Would the corpse be found?  
Hank chuckled too.  
" Well, let's not wake up the sleeping not so beauty", he said.  
Scarlett sighed in relief. Hank sat down.  
Scarlett had seen that look on his face before.  
Hank had just tortured someone. Probably with Springlock.  
She would have wanted to get down there and rip his throat open.  
Scarlett was thinking about Storm's story. Hank deserved to die.  
But no! She had to focus on her mission. It was very hard to get into the factory.

Scarlett was beginning to panic. Her breathing got faster and faster.  
" I won't find him. He is gone. Nadia was right. Everyone was right. It's like chasing a bunny rabbit who's guarded by gods. I can't do it", Scarlett thought.  
Hank looked at the wolves. He had heard Scarlett's thoughts.  
" Who thought that? I heard you in my mind", he said.  
The other wolves looked at him, frowning.  
" I didn't think anything out of the ordinary. Did you?", asked one wolf.  
" No, I didn't. Are you okay, Hank?", another wolf glanced at Hank.  
He looked at them.  
" Of course, I am. I heard someone. I swear I did", he said angrily.  
" I didn't. I am a Legend like you. I should have heard it", the Legend wolf said.  
" Perhaps I am not a Legend anymore. Perhaps it's because I am stronger than you", mocked Hank.  
He was sure he had heard something.  
" Don't say that. You aren't an Elder. This has nothing to do with that. Maybe you are just exhausted", the Legend suggested.  
Hank got angry.  
" I am not! You are the one who's tired", he shouted.  
Scarlett was staying silent. Her eyes were fixed on Hank.  
She hoped that none of the wolves would glance up. She was right above them.

" Hi, boys. Training for another battle? I thought you would have been exhausted after our last one", Electra said to them.  
All the wolves and Hank glanced at the entrance.  
Scarlett gasped and realized how lucky she was.  
There he was! Leslie was standing next to Electra.  
She was holding his hand and Leslie didn't seem too happy about holding hands.  
Electra's grip looked strong and Leslie seemed to be in pain.  
The wolves nodded to Electra as she walked to them with Leslie. Her walking style was casual and she looked happy.  
Of course, she was glad. Her father had just arrived to the factory. If only Scarlett had known that.  
Electra was electric at the moment. Her spirit was high.  
" Hello, Mistress Electra. Going to a date with your new boyfriend?", Hank asked jokingly.  
The wolves glanced at him in fear. That had been a very risky joke.

Electra laughed and after that the others started chuckling a little.  
The only one who wasn't laughing was Leslie of course.  
He was sad and Scarlett could feel the depression radiating from him. Leslie was scrawny and Storm Jr. would have cried, if she had been in Scarlett's place.  
" Oh man. He really needs some help. That is not a good condition to be in", Scarlett thought.  
Hank didn't notice Leslie's depression. He just patted his shoulder and smiled at him.  
" So you are coming out too. Good for you. You are getting so pale. That's one of the bad things about a human body. You need some sun", Hank smiled.  
Leslie didn't answer him. Scarlett agreed with Hank on this one.  
Leslie was like a ghost. He reminded Scarlett of Storm Jr. when she had come out of the basement.  
" You are absolutely right, husky boy. I'll take him for a walk", Electra smiled.  
Hank nodded to her. Scarlett was listening and she couldn't believe her ears.  
She was so lucky she got her courage back. This was what Delilah had been talking about.  
She had said that Scarlett was important. Scarlett knew exactly how to use this to her advantage.

Scarlett followed the weird couple. Hank shook his head after they had gone.  
" Electra is so pretty. If she didn't have that Mr. Sad face with her, she would be perfect", Hank said to the wolves.  
" Lord knows how to pick the beautiful ones. Luna was cute too. Why can't we sleep with them?  
Fredbear would allow us to sleep with Springlock. Salazar doesn't. Why?", one wolf sighed.  
" Funny", Hank rolled his eyes and smiled.  
Luckily they didn't notice Scarlett who got down from the tree.  
She followed Electra like a shark would follow a boat.

She was staying out of sight. She was going to attack Electra once they had gone far away from Hank and his friends.  
" Why were you there? Jenner is going to end up in trouble because of you", Scarlett heard Electra say.  
" I would like that. He is a real bad guy. Do something like to your friends and you are a bad guy, no excuses", Leslie answered.  
" No, he is not. He is helping us. From your point of view, he might do a bad thing when he betrays the Legends. But think.  
The Legends and Elders would die anyway. Weaklings don't tend to live for very long.  
They live because we have been protecting them. Just like humans have lived simply because witches have been protecting them", Electra said.  
Scarlett had no idea of what they were talking about.

She looked around. They were far away. She felt bad to interrupt their nice afternoon walk.  
" No, Electra. We have been protecting ourselves", Scarlett jumped at her.  
Leslie ran away from the fight as Scarlett clawed Electra and threw her at a tree.  
" Wow. That actually scared me", Electra was amazed.  
" Surprise, little wolf. I came back", growled Scarlett.  
Electra didn't seem too frightened. Her tiny wounds healed almost instantly.  
" Scarlett. I wasn't expecting to see you here in the forest. I would have taken a picnic blanket with me", Electra said.  
" You don't need to apologize. Just release Leslie and I won't hurt you", Scarlett told her.  
" Release? He isn't our prisoner. He doesn't want to go back", Electra said.

Leslie had his back against a tree. Scarlett looked at him.  
" Leslie. Come. I've come to rescue you. I can see that you are not healthy. You need medicine, sweetie", Scarlett said.  
She tried to be calm and happy. Like Springtrap. Maybe she could calm the Sorcerer down and get him to come with her.  
The Sorcerer wasn't coming out for some reason.  
It wasn't a good sign. Scarlett was trying her best to eliminate all the fear and anger.  
" This Legend can't win. Come, Leslie. Let's go back home", Scarlett told him.  
" Scarlett. She is not a Legend. You should leave", Leslie said.

Scarlett glanced at Electra who was smiling. Scarlett felt something inside her.  
It was a memory. Not hers but Jester's.  
Scarlett saw the girl like she was looking at her right now. That girl had been Jester's friend  
Scarlett gasped and she realized who it was. Jester felt the presence of beast witches.  
She could feel it. Scarlett was just an Elder. This wasn't going well for her.  
" No way. Another beast witch", Scarlett shook her head.  
" Yes. I am one too. I am a beast witch who would really like to get her friend back. You know who I mean, don't you?", Electra came closer.  
" No. Leslie. Help me. I am scared", Scarlett said.  
She didn't mean it. Scarlett was going to lose but she wasn't afraid. Leslie began to smile and his eyes turned black.  
" Nice try, Scarlett. Did you expect the Sorcerer to come out and be friendly? It's gonna take a lot more happiness than that to defeat my inner darkness.  
If you were trying to make the Sorcerer happy, it means you guys have figured out the truth.  
About time. I was stating to think that you were even dumber than I expected", Jenner smiled at her.  
" Oh no! Marionette was right. I can't do it. I'm too weak. I am dead", she muttered to herself.  
Electra laughed and shook her head.  
" No! You are not dead. Why would we kill you? Jester is our friend. We wouldn't hurt him. Right, brother?", Electra glanced at Jenner.  
" Of course not! It was so nice to give him to us, Scarlett. I have missed my old friend", Jenner said.  
Scarlett tried to run but her legs stopped. Jenner was holding her in place.  
His eyes had a tint of silver in them. Scarlett looked into them.  
" He was right. The Sorcerer is fusing with Jenner", she muttered.

Those were the last words Scarlett was able to say.  
Jenner walked to her and blew on Scarlett's face. She felt her evil side rise.  
Scarlett had done a very stupid thing. She had given the beast witches a friend.  
Scarlett's insanity filled her soul and prevented her from thinking. Scarlett fell to the ground and sighed. Electra looked into Jester's eyes.  
" Is he with us now? Sure looks like it", she asked.  
" Yes, sister. Jester has come out again", Jenner chuckled.  
Jester shook his head and looked around at the boy and the wolf.  
" Who are you?", asked the confused Jester.  
He hadn't gathered his bearings yet. Jenner came close to his face.  
" I am just a boy. My eyes are black but that's normal", Jenner answered jokingly.  
That voice creeped Jester out. He recognized the voice instantly.  
" Jenner?", he frowned.  
" No! Santa Claus", Jenner said sarcastically.  
Jester didn't recognize his old friend. Jenner had surely been a bit older and his teeth hadn't been that white.  
" What on earth has happened to you?", Jester asked.  
" I possessed Ornica's reincarnation. Remember? I explained it to you once. We were in a nightmare.  
We forced Scarlett to watch her sister get tortured", Jenner snapped his fingers in front of Jester's face.  
" Oh yeah. Nadia and the beautiful table. Yea. I remember now", nodded Jester.  
" You have forgotten a lot of stuff. That might be a bad sign. Do you still remember how to stand up and walk? Please say, yes", Electra pleaded.  
Jester glanced at her.  
" Now! I could be totally wrong but that voice and those eyes belong to my old friend. My old girlfriend to be exact. Is it you, Elektra?", Jester smiled.  
Electra nodded. She helped Jester get up.  
" Remember that the K is C nowdays. It sounds a bit more electric than before", she told Jester.  
" Wow! Finally you got a name that goes together with your shocking personality", Jester laughed.  
Lightning began to bolt inside Electra's eyes as she smiled. Jester looked at it with great interest.  
" Even when put in another body, your power still affects it. Why am I not surprised?", Jester sighed.

They walked towards Hank and the others.  
" This day got a very surprising turn. That wolf just suddenly attacked us in the middle of the forest. She was all by herself", Electra laughed.  
Jester chuckled.  
" Knowing Scarlett, most likely the others knew nothing about this. She came here to save her friend, thinking she would be strong enough", Jester told Electra.  
He was also mocking Scarlett at the same time. Scarlett was present but she had no control over her body.  
" Oh no. What have I done? I didn't even think about this. Jester is out again", Scarlett thought.  
Jester laughed.  
" She is terrified. Scarlett regrets what she has done. Her fear is truly intoxicating", Jester told Electra and Jenner.  
" If it helps, Scarlett made us really happy. Haven't seen each other in centuries", Jenner said to him.  
" How long has it been? Almost a millennium, I think. It gets really lonely in the afterlife where you live in a prison of fire.  
Man I hate that we were burnt to death. We could have lived like normal ghosts, if we hadn't been burnt", Jester sighed.  
Electra patted his back.  
" Think about the future. You will get your robe back. You don't have to walk around in a female body.  
Our dad is in here with Black the cat", Electra listed good things.  
Jester nodded.  
" Elleroth's presence is an honor", he said.  
" He will be honored too. More beast witches the better. The Joy of creation is on our side right now. There's four of us already.  
What chances do the entertainers have against us? None! Especially with those stupid, ignorant animatronics on our side", Electra told him.  
" She is so right. I don't know how our victory could become even more inevitable", Jenner said to Jester.  
" Who knows? One of us could have a lot of power. Like the power of a thousand worlds", Jester said, smirking.

All three laughed. They were so happy to be together. As happy as beast witches can be.  
It was a stroke of luck to get all three back together.  
Scarlett regretted it. She regretted it so much. Hearing her cries made Jester even happier.  
They came to the entrance and Hank's expression was worth seeing.  
" Hi, little husky. I came back", Jester said to him.  
Hank recognized the way of speaking. He realized that Scarlett was crazy again.  
" How did you..? What? Where did she come from?", Hank asked.  
Jester charged at him and pushed him against the tree that he was leaning into.  
" Excuse me, husky. Did I just hear you call me she?", he asked.  
" But..Scarlett. You are a fema... Sorry", Hank apologized as his neck was about to be broken.  
" I am a male. I might have a body of a she-wolf but I am a male. I'm Jester the plague doctor. Scarlett the Elder wolf's name disgusts me. Get it?", he said to Hank.  
" Yes..sir", answered Hank.  
Jester let go of him.

The beast witches walked inside.  
" Hmm. By the way, Jester. Just so you know, I am Electra the Legend wolf. I am Salazar's girlfriend now.  
No one is suppose to know that I'm a beast witch", Electra pointed out.  
" That sounds like one of your plans, alright. It's smart. I admire you", Jester let out a little giggle.  
He covered his mouth.  
" We have to give you your robe back. That voice doesn't belong to you", Electra shook her head.  
They decided to tell Salazar later.

First they had to dress up Jester. They went into the storage room.  
" I start remembering things now. It was weird how I forgot everyhing", Jester cleared his head.  
" It was because I gave you the control with my powers. It was the reason you forgot stuff", Jenner explained.  
" That's weird. Weren't you suppose to have all the power without any weaknesses?", Jester asked.  
Jenner bolted to him and pushed him against a wall.  
" My power was too much for your mind to handle. I have all the power. I have no weaknesses. Don't you tell me otherwise", Jenner snapped at him.  
" Okay, Jenner. I won't", Jester assured him.  
Tattoos appeared on Jenner's face. They were there for just a second. Jenner let him down.  
Jenner got back to work. He was trying to find a voice box.  
Electra handed the beak mask over to Jester.  
" Sorry. Jenner has some problems. It would be good, if you didn't say things like that", Electra explained.  
" What is wrong with him?", Jester asked.  
" It's about the Sorcerer. Familiar with him?", Electra answered.  
" Scarlett met him once. Not a very nice guy to be honest", nodded Jester.  
" He has suddenly become Jenner's best friend. It would be wise to just leave him be", Electra told him.  
Jester nodded. He could feel Electra's nervousness. Those tattoos hadn't been normal.  
It was just a matter of days before Jenner would fuse with the Sorcerer for good.

Farewell: Three beast witches against Marionette and his friends. The last battle of Act 2 will be interesting.  
Time to use Marionette's secret weapon. Time to get more friends to fight alongside our friendly nighbourhood animatronics.  
Remember that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	45. Storm Jr's big revelation

Greeting: Scarlett's gone and no one really knows if she is alive.  
If we focus on good things: Springtrap meets the children again.  
I hope you remember that Betsy saved Leslie and Shadow in the second chapter of the first story. ( Have I already said this a billion times?)  
Nina is the one who is Julisa's friend. Enjoy!

( The next morning. Freddy's)

The last night had been a rough one. Marionette had been waiting for Scarlett to come back.  
Nadia's agony hadn't been easy to look at.  
At first, Nadia had been panicking, then she had been sobbing.  
Every hour had brought more sadness into her heart.  
In the morning, Nadia had realized that her sister wasn't coming back. It had been a hit to the face.  
Nadia had locked herself into her room. The relaxation sessions had been cancelled for that day.

It was bad news for Willa who needed someone to calm her down.  
Luckily, Storm Jr. was always ready to spend some time with her.  
They were in the same repairing room. It was as grey and depressing as before.  
Willa was sitting on a chair next to the table. She wished she could hold Storm Jr.'s hand but she was afraid it would hurt Storm Jr.  
Milla had come too. She had wanted to meet the girlfriend of the most powerful witch in the world.  
" So, is he a good kisser? Can you feel the softness of his lips even though you are an animatronic?", asked Milla.  
She wanted to know everything. Willa was just resting her head on the table.  
It was good that Milla was so chatty because Willa didn't have a lot to say.

Storm Jr. looked into Milla's eyes.  
" Yes, I actually can. His lips are like clouds. Soft and wet. I didn't know that lips could be too wet or too dry.  
I haven't experienced that. Leslie's lips are always perfect", Storm Jr. explained.  
Milla looked like she was about to let out a giggle.  
" You haven't kissed anyone else but you still know that he is the perfect kisser?", Milla asked.  
" Yea! That does sound weird. So does the fact that my loved one is a witch who's the reincarnation of another witch.  
Basically, I am in love with a woman. I am an animatronic wolf who's in love with a witch. Why does it sound so odd?", Storm Jr. giggled in her raspy voice.  
" Perhaps because it is odd. But if we think about it, so is love in general.  
Psychologists say that it is just an instinct but I do not agree with them. It seems to be a lot more than an instict.  
It feels almost magical", Milla chuckled.  
" I don't know. It could be. Our love is an odd thing. We are so different and no one has ever done anything like what we have done.  
I think about that a lot but I also think that we belong to each other", Storm Jr. smiled.  
" I agree", whispered Willa.  
Storm Jr. glanced at her. Milla glanced at her too.

They hadn't expected Willa to say anything.  
" I think the two of you are meant to be with one another. You will die and after that, we will kill Leslie.  
You go to the afterlife and we can smile, knowing that you are together and happy", Willa whispered sadly.  
" That is a nice thought, Willa. The question is, are we ready to let them go", Milla said to her.  
" I am not but I have no other choice. If I kill myself, our parents will surely kill themselves too.  
And I can't stand the idea of the kids losing us. I love them too", Willa said.  
Storm Jr. didn't know why but at the moment she thought about a girl she had met.  
" Before I went to the old ruins of the Legends' hideout, I met a girl. She wondered, if I was going to play with her.  
I promised to come back and play. I let her down. She is probably mad at me", said Storm Jr.  
Willa remembered something and raised her head.  
" Was she a young one? Black hair and brown skin? Eyes of a Japanese", Willa listed.  
" Yeah. Her. Do you know her?", Storm Jr. asked interestedly.  
Willa nodded.  
" Yep. She comes to the pizzeria every morning. She looks around and sighs. She is always asking about you", Willa looked down.  
Storm Jr.'s ears drooped.  
" Looks like the kids haven't forgotten you. That is definitely a sign of love", Milla told her.  
" Love is everywhere. You can't stop it", sighed Storm Jr.

They went silent for a while.  
" There's so many kinds of love. Family love is my favorite. Also, if it breaks, it hurts the most", Milla looked at Storm Jr. and Willa.  
" No. I don't think so", Willa shook her head.  
Milla frowned, looking at her.  
" Losing a boyfriend hurts the most. I have seen it with my own eyes", Willa told her.  
" Where?", Milla asked.  
Willa pointed at Storm Jr.  
" It's me. I lost Leslie and it broke me to bits", Storm Jr. explained.  
" Broke? No! It blew you up. I have never seen so deep sorrow before", Willa shook her head.  
" Deep sorrow? How bad was it?", Milla asked.  
" She spent entire weeks in the basement. You should have seen her. That horrible thing that didn't want to live.  
I wondered, why would any god allow a being like that to live", Willa told her.  
" Man. That really is deep sorrow. I understand that now", Milla's mouth was wide open.  
" It had dug deep into her soul", Willa nodded.  
" I know the feeling. You probably haven't heard the story of how the Elders beat me up and ruined my life, Storm Jr.", Milla glanced at her.  
" I actually have. Mom told me. She thinks that it is important to inform me. She does that so I would at least know what is going on", explained Storm Jr.  
" It sounded horrible and cruel", she added.  
" It's over now. Your mother has made it up to me like the rest of the Elders in your crew", Milla said, smiling.

" Anyway, about the basement. What did you do in there?", Milla asked.  
" I was crying. I was hiding under the table most of the time. Sometimes I hit my head to the wall.  
I also tried to stab myself but for some reason, I wasn't able to push it all the way to the core", Storm Jr. told her.  
" Ouch!", Milla said.  
" You have heard just a little", Willa warned.  
" I screamed sometimes just because I wanted to get rid of the sorrow and agony. I began to rip my fur and wound myself in other ways", Storm Jr. said.  
" That's what sadness does. I know", Milla nodded and rolled up her right sleeve.  
Storm Jr. saw the scars on Milla's arm.  
" Is the other arm as bad?", she asked.  
Milla nodded.  
" I cut myself. I wanted to forget my agony and my thirst. I found a knife in the darkness of the closet.  
Dad's jacket always had one. I cut myself and drank the blood. I did it mostly to satisfy my thist but also to forget my sorrow", Milla told Storm Jr.  
" Good to know that someone knows how I felt", Storm Jr. smiled at her.  
Milla smiled back. Willa came closer to Milla.

They began to talk about different types of love again.  
One of them was the love between the animatronics and the kids.  
Animatronics always talked about their kids, even though the children really belonged to their parents.  
Storm Jr. tried to explain it to Milla.  
It was funny because the best example of animatronic love was happening in the main room.  
It was Springtrap who had been introduced to the children.  
Some remembered him while some didn't even know him. He was with Golden freddy and Chica.  
The three animatronics had lots of fun beside the Pirate cove.  
Chica was holding Betsy and Nina on her lap. The girls had no idea of why Chica was so eager to play with them.  
She had always been funny but never like this.  
Betsy loved Chica and she didn't think about it all that much. Chica was Betsy's favorite character in Freddy's pizzeria.  
Nina asked some questions but Betsy didn't let her talk much.  
" You're it. Come catch me", Betsy poked her and ran away from her.  
" Go get her. You are much faster", Chica smiled at Nina who giggled and ran after her friend.  
Betsy was trying her best but Nina caught her.  
" Help, Chica. She will eat me", Betsy said, giggling.  
Chica came to them.  
" Don't worry, little one. Chica the saviour is here", she said and began to tickle the girls.  
They had so much fun. Golden freddy watched them play.  
He was happy to see that Chica was laughing again. Maybe it was because Betsy and Nina were now tickling her but at least Chica was laughing.

They were nicely next to the Pirate cove so Felix could join in.  
" You lasses, hurting me hearty?", Felix asked the girls.  
Golden freddy laughed a bit. He glanced at Springtrap whose play style was much calmer than Chica's.  
He was with some younger kids.  
" Bunny paws. Cool", one boy said as he was touching Springtrap's palms.  
" You like them? Thank you", Springtrap blushed.  
And oh gosh! He really blushed. His cheeks turned crimson red. The children loved it.  
Golden freddy sighed happily. Springtrap was a totally new experience.  
The children were as nice as before.  
" Goldie! What are you doing?", Betsy grabbed him from behind.  
Golden freddy jumped a bit but then he calmed down.  
" Hi there. I'm watching my friend play. He hasn't done that in years", Golden freddy told her.  
Springtrap heard it and glanced at him and Betsy.  
" He is right, I haven't. Playing is even more fun than I remembered", Springtrap nodded.  
Betsy looked at him.  
" I like him. He is really cute. He will stay here, won't he, Goldie?", she asked.  
" Of course, little sweetheart. Springtrap will stay here forever. He won't leave ever again", Golden freddy petted her hair.  
" Springtrap? That is a weird name. It sounds dangerous", Betsy frowned.  
Springtrap looked at her, holding a toddler.  
" I like spring. Flowers are so pretty. I am like flowers, except that I am like that all year. I trap the spring inside me. That's why I'm Springtrap", he explained.  
Golden freddy smiled. There it was again! That nice explanation that made everyone smile.  
It was weird but inventive. Betsy smiled and nodded.  
" I love that name", she told Springtrap.  
" Betsy. Where did you go? We have to save Chica. She is at the Pirate cove", Nina came up behind her.  
Golden freddy chuckled again.  
Betsy did sometimes leave her friends when something caught her attention.  
She could just forget everything and focus on that one little thing. Her friends didn't like that.  
" I'm coming soon, Nina. I just wanted to see Springtrap", Betsy told her.  
" Springtrap? Is it actually that Springtrap? The one from the evil house?", Nina asked.  
Betsy frowned again because she hadn't been in the Legends' hideout. Golden freddy knew the answer.  
" Yea. It's him. He is here and he won't leave", Golden freddy told her.  
Nina smiled and Golden freddy saw that she had missed Springtrap. Nina climbed over Golden freddy.  
" Hi again. I didn't notice that it was you. You have changed", Nina told Springtrap who came to her.  
" Hello! I remember you. Nina, right? You were always with Julisa. You wanted to put a bandage to my left ear", Springtrap smiled.  
Nina nodded to him.  
" Julisa isn't my friend anymore. She refuses to tell me about herself. I want to know why her hands were ablaze but she doesn't want to tell", Nina explained sadly.  
Springtrap patted her head.  
" Don't worry, sweetie. It is best for everyone, if we try to forget it. Julisa just wants to protect you. She still loves you", Springtrap said to her.

" Julisa! Where are you? Come here! Springtrap is here!", Betsy called out to Julisa.  
She was also known for doing that. The girl who was with her granny, got up from the table and came to her friends.  
Julisa recognized Springtrap instantly.  
" Hi, Springtrap", Julisa looked at him.  
Springtrap glanced away from Nina who sat down to Golden freddy's lap with Betsy.  
" You are here. How? I thought that those evil guys would never let you go", Julisa smiled at Springtrap.  
" I got tired of being there. My friends came and got me out of there. And I am so happy to be with all of you again.  
There are so many new children. Girls and boys", Springtrap told her.  
Julisa walked closer to him and rubbed his fur.  
" You are no longer wounded. The fur isn't sticky anymore. It's soft", Julisa realized.  
" I am like a new bunny. I left the pain behind", Springtrap nodded.  
" So, Julisa. How have you been?", Springtrap asked, smiling.  
" Nothing special. I had a birthday party. Sadly, Nina didn't come. But Betsy was there and so was Roger. There was Kyle and Rona. Faith and Beatrice", listed Julisa.  
" Faith? Was Luna's pet in there?", Springtrap asked jokingly.  
" No. She is my friend. She is on the first grade", Julisa giggled.  
" Did something else happen? You seem quite happy today", Springtrap was curious.  
" It's nothing. I will go to the Great festival with my granny. For the first time! There will be lights and magic shows and food and lots of kids", Julisa told him.  
" I haven't heard of that", Springtrap looked amazed.  
" It's on the Grayson hill", Julisa told him.  
He nodded to her.  
" You must be really happy. I wish I could come there", Springtrap's ears drooped.  
" You can't. I'm sorry. But I will tell you everything about it once I have been there", Julisa cheered him up.  
Springtrap's ears perked up and he smiled.  
" Yes. I want to know everything", Springtrap shook in excitement.  
He was like a baby. Golden freddy loved that about him.  
Springtrap talked to Julisa and played with her.

Golden freddy heard footsteps and turned around. He saw Chica and Felix.  
" Are you girls coming or what? Don't you like this play anymore? We can play something else, if you want to", Chica asked Betsy and Nina.  
" They're coming. These little sweeties just wanted to meet our new friend", Golden freddy explained to her.  
Chica chuckled.  
" Springtrap really does attract a lot of children. You weren't kidding", she nodded.  
Nina got off Golden freddy's lap. She glanced back at Betsy.  
" Are you coming? Come on. Let's play", Nina told Betsy who looked sad.  
Betsy peeked over Golden freddy's shoulder at Julisa and Springtrap.  
" Can she come too? I would like to play with Julisa. You two come up with the best games. At least you used to", Betsy looked at Nina sadly.  
Felix knelt down to Nina's level.  
" Yeah. That would be nice, wouldn't it? Come on. Betsy would enjoy that", he told Nina.  
Betsy looked sad.  
" I guess she could come. I would like that too", Nina nodded.  
Betsy smiled at her.  
" Julisa! Come! Let's play by the Pirate cove. We have to save Chica", Betsy shouted to her.  
Julisa liked that idea.  
" Will you be fine? Can I go play with Chica and Felix?", Julisa asked Springtrap.  
" Of course, you can. I have a lot to do. I don't mind, if you go. We can play later, right?", Springtrap smiled at her.  
Julisa nodded, smiling and ran to her friends.  
Springtrap looked after them. His attention was caught by a toddler who climbed onto his lap.  
He petted the toddler's head with his soft hand. He was having fun.  
Nothing to worry and no one to hurt him. He was calm.

Nadia, however, wasn't calm. Like at all.  
She was running towards Marionette's box.  
Nadia tripped on a child who was wandering around.  
" Oh. Sorry. I didn't see you there", Nadia apologized.  
" Where are you going? Can we play?", the child asked.  
" Well, I can't right now? But there's Eclipse. You can play with him. And I need to go. Bye", Nadia said to the child and kept going.  
She had to get Golden freddy first.  
" Goldie!", shouted Nadia.  
" What? Any news from Scarlett?", Golden freddy asked.  
" No. But I need you to come with me", she told him.  
Golden freddy got up and followed her. They headed to the box.  
Marionette had some free time. His show wasn't going to start in a while. He was chatting with some of the parents.  
" Our gals are the biggest fans of this place", a man told Marionette.  
" Yea! They would come here every day. This could become a kindergarten", his wife laughed.  
" Maybe not yet. We need to rest as well", Marionette chuckled.  
" Marionette. Marionette", Nadia ran to him with Golden freddy.  
" Well, hello! Where's the fire?", Marionette asked.  
" There's no fire. It's Storm Jr. She wants to see you", Nadia said to him.  
" Excuse me. This is important", Marionette told the adults.

He got out of the box and followed Nadia. They thought that Nadia was being reckless.  
She could feel her surroundings but she could easily trip on tiny things on the floor.  
There really was no reason to hurry but Nadia had a feeling that it had something to do with Scarlett.

They went into the repairing room. Nadia slowed down a bit once they got there.  
Willa, Storm Jr. and Milla were still in the room.  
They had been talking about Storm Jr.'s last days alive.  
Storm Jr. had decided to do something important. That's why she had called them.  
Marionette came into the room. Storm Jr. looked thoughtful.  
She was unsure.  
" I have to tell them", Storm Jr. thought.  
Marionette heard it. It was really hard not to hear that.  
" I brought them like you wanted. Now. Is my sister alive? Do you know something about her?", asked Nadia.  
Storm Jr. sighed and looked at Marionette.  
" Hi", she greeted.  
" Hello, Storm Jr. I heard that you had something to tell me", he said.  
Storm Jr. gulped.  
" It's gonna be fine. This won't kill you", Willa calmed her sister down.  
" She is a bit nervous. I don't know why. This is a big thing for her. Apparently!", Milla explained and shrugged.  
Golden freddy nodded.

Storm Jr. cleared her throat.  
" I didn't want to tell this. But if I die, I think you should know it", she said in her raspy voice.  
Storm Jr.'s voice didn't sound good.  
" We are happy you will tell us now. Thank you, Storm Jr.", Nadia said in a calming tone.  
" I..I know that you already guessed it, Marionette. But I want to say that you were right. The fact is that...that..", Storm Jr. said.  
" ..that she has been talking to Leslie a lot. Like for real. It's some magical shit or something", Milla finished the sentence for her.  
" Talking? You can do that? Even though he is this far away", Golden freddy was amazed.  
" It's not actually that strange. She is able to do it but not without help. Someone has been helping her", Marionette told Golden freddy.  
" You were right about that too. I thought that I was going crazy at first. I met a dead woman who came back here to help me", Storm Jr. told them.  
" Delilah? Has she been helping you?", Nadia asked.  
" No. For some reason, Ornica the witch has come from the afterlife to help me", Storm Jr. told them.  
All three gasped.  
" Oh my god! Her? She has the strength to come back here and help you with her magic?", Golden freddy's eyes widened.  
" Ornica must be really weak. And it hurts. She is powerful. The most powerful. But this is almost impossible even for her", Marionette nodded thoughtfully.  
" Is that what you wanted to say? Nothing else?", Nadia's ears drooped.  
She had been sure that it had something to do with Scarlett.  
" I'm sorry, Nadia. Leslie hasn't spoken to me in a long time. I think he is suffering", Storm Jr. looked down and her ears drooped.  
Nadia looked down. She didn't cry but she looked like she was about to.  
" It's okay. Scarlett is strong. She is alive. I know it", Nadia said sadly.  
" Will we be without her? She was one of the Elders. We lost a good fighter. We might not survive the next battle.  
What are we going to do?", Golden freddy sighed.  
" We need help. Scarlett may have lost her mind to Jester.  
Now that they might have three beast witches in their forces instead of just two, there is no way to win", sighed Storm Jr.  
" They have had two? What are you talking about?", Nadia asked seriously.  
" Oops! Nothing", Storm Jr. gasped.  
" You said it. Let me hear the rest. Two? You are telling me that there has been a beast witch, among the Legends, which we didn't know about?  
Who? Electra?", Nadia asked in a very serious tone.  
" Yes. Electra is a beast witch. She pretends to be a Legend, when really she is Jenner's sister", Storm Jr. told her.  
" I knew it! Luna and Eclipse would have never lost to a Legend. Why didn't you tell this earlier?", Nadia looked like she would punch Storm Jr. any second.  
She launched at Storm Jr.  
" Nadia! Calm down! Calm down!", Golden freddy grabbed her from behind.  
" You knew it! Scarlett would have survived, if you had told us! You horrible monster", Nadia began to cry.  
Golden freddy pulled her away.  
" Calm down. It's not her fault that Scarlett got caught. Electra or Storm Jr. have nothing to do with it. Scarlett isn't dead. I know it. We can feel it.  
Scarlett can be saved", Golden freddy told her and forced her to sit down.  
Nadia buried her face into her hands.  
" I'm sorry. I can't stop thinking about my lonely sister. I panicked", Nadia sobbed.  
" To be honest, there might be a reason to panic. We are dead now. We can't really save anyone, if we are dead, can we?", Milla pointed out.  
" Milla, shut up. You aren't helping the problem", Golden freddy looked at her.  
" Too bad, that she has a point there. It's a problem. But not anymore because I know how to solve it", Marionette told him.  
Everyone looked at him.  
" You do? You know someone who can help us?", Nadia asked.  
" Yep! We wait until the kids are gone and then we can head to them", Marionette nodded.  
The others had no idea of what he was planning to do.

Farewell: We will go there in the next chapter. For those, who are tired of crying and emotions, I am so sorry.  
I am emotional and so are my stories. I should save some tears to the ending, shouldn't I?  
It is pretty emotional just like the ending of Act 1.  
Just keep on reading please, it makes me happy to know that someone cares about this. And remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	46. The reinforcement time

Greeting: Hello, friends. Time to figure out what Marionette has been planning to do.  
The others still have no idea of where they are going.  
BTW: Keep on reading guys.  
I appreciate every reader. Like I haven't said that enough.

( Marionette and some animatronics. A park in the city)

They truly had no idea of where they were heading or what was waiting for them.  
They had been expecting somewhere weird but no one had thought about anything like this.

Faith hadn't wanted to take them during the day so they had used Michelle's van.  
Surprising as it may seem, someone had found the van. It had been beside the road and Mr. Fazbear's friend had noticed it.  
He had checked it out and realized there was no one in there.  
Scarlett had left the keys in the van so the man had driven it to the pizzeria.  
Michelle was delighted that it had been returned to her.  
The one who found it had been Kristian.  
Mr. Fazbear hadn't been lying when he had said that Kristian was a blessing.  
Without their Swede cook, Marionette couldn't have brought his crew to the park.

There were Nadia, Milla, Eclipse, Freddy and Golden freddy with Marionette.  
They were all looking around, frowning.  
" Really? You sure this is the right place? A freaking park?", Milla asked with an unsure expression on her face.  
Marionette glanced at her and nodded.

They were in a normal park. There were some buildings around it and a nice pond in the middle.  
Who on earth could help them? Someone who definitely wouldn't live in there.  
They had expected a pizzeria or a lonely house on a lonely hill.  
" How could we get help from here? This is just a normal park in a normal city", asked Freddy.  
" You'll see, you'll see! Have some patience, Freddy. We are not in a hurry", Marionette told him calmingly.  
" Not in a hurry? The Elder masters are coming and they have Scarlett! They are probably torturing her and ripping her limbs off one by one", Freddy sighed.  
Nadia gasped and looked down.  
" Speak quietly, Freddy. Nadia's already upset enough", Golden freddy petted Nadia's back to comfort her.  
Freddy went silent.  
" Sorry, Nadia. I didn't realize. I'm just so stressed", Freddy apologized as they followed Marionette.  
Nadia nodded to him.  
Golden freddy had to assist Nadia and stop her from walking at trees and other things.  
Nadia was too upset to focus on feeling her surroundings.  
" It will be fine", promised Golden freddy.

Milla was walking beside them and chatting with Eclipse.  
Nadia had told Luna about Electra before they had left. It had been a big relief to Luna to hear the truth.  
It had been very depressing for her to know that she and Eclipse had lost to a normal Legend.  
" So...what now? Are you going to challenge her again or are you going to flee?", Milla asked.  
" We will confront her. Electra has been using my dad as a puppet. She needs to be taught that no one messes with our family", answered Eclipse.  
Milla giggled.  
" Seriously? I think your family broke that day, he tried to kill you for the first time", she said.  
" No, it didn't. Salazar is my dad, no matter what. He will join us after this and then we can be a family again", Eclipse smiled at her.  
" Well, that's the spirit. I like that", Milla sighed but then looked into Eclipse's eyes with a smile on her face.

Marionette was way ahead of everyone else. He was walking towards one of the buildings.  
There were normal people living in that block of flats, nothing unusual.  
" If you ever need a friend, I will be here, waiting for you", a memory echoed inside Marionette's head.  
Marionette sighed.  
He hadn't been in that house for years. Ever since he betrayed Antonio and joined the Elders, he hadn't gone anywhere near that house.  
The others were whispering to one another.  
Freddy slowed down and waited for Nadia and Golden freddy to get next to him.  
" Goldie. Do you have any idea of where Marionette is heading? Do you know who's in there?", Freddy asked.  
" Me? How should I know?", asked Golden freddy.  
" I don't know. I just thought that you are his Legend after all. How about you Nadia? You are his fellow Elder. Has he told you anything?", Freddy asked.  
" No, he hasn't. This must be something Marionette has been hiding. He has many secrets that he hasn't told anyone.  
Marionette was pretty open most of the time. I think this has something to do with Antonio. He doesn't talk about that part of his life", Nadia told Freddy.  
Golden freddy looked at Marionette. Nadia could be right.  
Marionette looked like his every instinct told him to run as far away as possible.

They headed towards the stairway that was labeled A1.  
Marionette stopped by the door and waited for the others to catch up with him.  
" Is this it? Does this friend of yours, or whatever, live in here?", Eclipse asked.  
Marionette nodded to him.  
" Yea. This is the place, Eclipse. I haven't been here in a long time. I think it was Apartment 405. He hasn't moved, has he?", Marionette asked himself at the end.  
The others couldn't answer that. They didn't like it at all.  
Marionette wasn't sure that the guy even lived here anymore.  
Marionette was about to press the button beside the door to contact 405. Suddenly, they heard a buzzer go off. The door was unlocked  
Marionette hadn't even done anything. He opened the door and walked in.  
The others came in as Marionette was holding the door open.  
" Come in. There's nothing to be afraid of. He won't bite", Marionette told them.

Freddy was not willing to come in. That had creeped him out.  
Golden freddy was still walking beside him.  
" This guy is definitely a witch. A seer to be exact. Otherwise, how would have he known that we were coming", Golden freddy told Freddy.  
Nadia hit her toes into the first step.  
" Focus, Nadia. I can't help you in the stairway. You have to use your Elder senses", Golden freddy told her.  
" Okay, Goldie. I'll try", promised Nadia.  
Golden freddy was ready to catch her, if she tripped and fell over.  
Eclipse was admiring the beautiful railing. It was black and old looking.  
This building was really old. There weren't a lot of floors either.  
The building was just six floors high.

Marionette had slowed down. The memories were hitting him like waves.  
He could almost see Antonio walking beside him, holding his hand. He glanced behind him.  
Everyone seemed impressed.  
" Beautiful, huh?", he asked.  
" Yes. Really beautiful. I like it", Eclipse smiled at him.  
They climbed the stairs and reached the fourth floor. Milla panted.  
" Is there a restroom in here?", she asked.  
Marionette glanced at her.  
" Of course. In the fifth floor", he pointed at the restroom sign.  
" I'll come inside later. I can't wait for the door to open, it could take minutes. Sorry", Milla ran up the stairs.

The animatronics were left to wait by the door.  
Marionette was the first one. Eclipse was behind him.  
Golden freddy and Nadia were in the back with Freddy.  
" Who lives in here?", Eclipse asked Marionette.  
" Just someone I know", Marionette knocked on the door.  
Eclipse pushed his ear against it. This door didn't open instantly like the last one.  
Eclipse was listening for footsteps. The apartment was quiet. Eclipse could even hear the grandfather clock inside.  
" I can't hear anyone coming. Are you sure that he is here?", Eclipse asked.  
" He should be. He has moved away or something. But the front door opened, he must be here", Marionette sighed.  
" So, we came here for nothing? This is a dead end? Oh great! That's just wonderful", Freddy shouted sarcastically.  
" Wait! I hear someone coming", Eclipse told Freddy.

Everyone went quiet. Eclipse backed away from the door.  
They heard someone open the lock. The door opened slowly.  
" Yeah. So, did he say anything?", a female voice asked somebody.  
The woman who opened the door was holding a phone by her ear.  
Her hair was wet because she had just been in a shower.  
" Wait a moment. I'll call you back. Okay! Bye", the woman said to the caller.  
She put away the phone.  
" Yes?", she looked at the animatronics.  
Marionette's expression meant that he wasn't familiar with this woman.  
" Umm.. Excuse me. I think this is the wrong apartment. We are from Freddy's pizzeria", Marionette scratched the back of his head.  
" Freddy's? Oh. You are those animatronics. You are not in the wrong place. Come in", the woman sighed.  
She let them in.  
" You know her? She seems to know you", Eclipse whispered to Marionette.  
" No. I have never seen her", Marionette told him.  
" I'm sorry I had to keep you waiting. I just came back from the station. I needed a shower badly", the woman told the animatronics.  
" Jennifer? Do we have visitors?", a male voice shouted from the living room.  
" Yes, father. Some animals decided to pay us a visit", the woman shouted to her dad.  
" That however is a voice I know", Marionette smiled.  
" So, you are his daughter then", Marionette looked at the woman.  
" Yep. I'm Jenny. My father calls me by my full name but I'm Jenny", Jenny shook hands with him.

They walked towards the living room.  
" Who are these people?", Freddy asked Golden freddy.  
" She is a police officer. She said that she had just come back from the station", Golden freddy said.  
" She could be a firefighter too", Freddy pointed out.  
Golden freddy smiled at him and pointed at the wall behind Freddy. Freddy looked at it.  
There was a showcase on the wall.  
There was a gun, handguffs and a police tag in there.  
" Jennifer Lily Summers. The employee of the month", Freddy read the text on the tag.  
" They are also the Summers, huh? I should have guessed", Freddy snorted.  
" Here's my dad. He is old so don't shout very much", Jenny told them.  
The old man was sitting on a chair and looking away from the animatronics.  
" Wow. Two Elders and two Legends just entered my apartment.  
One is blind, one is the son of the Elder lord, one has revenge in his heart. And the last one is you", the man said and stood up.  
He looked at Marionette, smiling. Nadia gasped at the back.  
Golden freddy grabbed her.  
" Fasinating", said Nadia.  
She was able to see. The man was like a lamp to her. Nadia saw her surroundings.  
The man was a glowing figure in the dark that illuminated everything around it. Nadia had never seen anything so interesting.  
Marionette nodded to the man.  
" Yea, Frank. I came back. But you already knew that didn't you", Marionette smiled at him.  
" Yes. I knew it from the very beginning. But I forgot that at some point. You do not age like me. Age comes with new problems", Frank chuckled and tapped his head.  
" You opened the front door for us. Did you already forget that?", Marionette asked.  
" No. I remember now. I pressed the button a minute ago. I felt as if it had to be pressed but I didn't know why?  
Wasn't actually expecting you to come back after all these years. I thought it was just the old lady who lives upstairs.  
She needs to be let in sometimes", Frank explained.  
" He is a seer alright. I was right about that", Golden freddy told Freddy.  
Frank looked at him.  
" Yes, dear Golden freddy. You are a smart one. Too bad that I have never met you in person before", Frank smiled at him.  
Everyone was surprised. Not because he knew Golden freddy's name but because he could hear it all the way from the other side of the room.  
Frank might have had a bad memory but there was nothing wrong with his ears.  
" Well, now you meet me. And my friends too. Guys! Meet Franklin Summers. He is Antonio's uncle. We have told you about him", Golden freddy told the others.  
Everyone nodded.  
They remembered Chris Summers, Leslie's grandfather, and his brother Frank.  
The animatronics came closer. Everyone shook hands with Frank.  
" I'm Freddy. I'm the big bear at Freddy's. It's my pizzeria in case the name didn't give it away", Freddy smiled at him.  
Frank's eyes turned blue for a second.  
" And it is a beautiful place. I can see your friends. That bunny is your girlfriend, isn't she?", asked Frank.  
" Yep. Her name is Bonnie. Can you see Chica as well? The yellow chicken", Freddy answered.  
" Now I see her. It takes a bit more concentration to see things. I am not as powerful as Delilah. Too bad", Frank explained, chuckling.  
Freddy nodded, smiling.

Nadia was the next one.  
" Hello. I'm Nadia", she greeted.  
" You are a blind Elder. Interesting. I can't see your past. It is full of suffering. Your blindness is a result of torturing, isn't it?  
Good you got out of there and joined the good side", Frank guessed and smiled at her.  
Nadia nodded.  
Jenny shook hands with the animatronics as well.  
" I hope this is not all of you", she looked at them.  
" Some were left in the pizzeria. We draw too much attention. We needed to keep low profile", Marionette told her.  
" In fact. This isn't all of us. One of us went upstairs to the restroom. She couldn't wait for you to open the door", Eclipse told Jenny.  
" There she is. There's Milla", Marionette felt her enter the apartment.

Milla came to the living room.  
" Sorry. Took me some time. I didn't miss anything important, did I?", Milla's purple hair waved in the air.  
" Oh no! You!", Jenny looked at her angrily.  
Milla stopped when she saw Jenny.  
" You? You are Marionette's secret friend?", Milla was astonished.  
Jenny was really fast.  
Suddenly, she had taken a decorative blade off the wall and pushed it against Milla's throat.  
" What are you doing in here? And don't lie. This is as sharp as a real blade. I could slit your throat open", she warned Milla.  
The animatronics became alerted.  
" Calm down everyone. Especially you two", Marionette told everyone.  
" What is going on? What are you doing, Jennifer?", Frank asked.  
He came closer.  
" Father. Stand back. She might kill you any moment. Let me deal with this psyko killer", Jenny told him.  
" What did you just call me?", Milla asked.  
" Calm down, Jenny. She is with us. You can trust Milla. Believe me. I don't know where you two have met but you have to let her go.  
She is our friend and she has changed", Nadia grabbed the blade.  
Jenny's muscles relaxed.  
" You heard her. Please put it down", Milla had a mocking expression on her face.  
Jenny put the sword away and ignored Milla's mocking smirk.  
" Well, this is very unexpected and weird. The last girl I wanted to see was you. Still fan of guns?", Jenny asked.  
" I like arrows. I just needed some money back then", Milla answered.  
" You two have actually fought? And you still remember each other?", Eclipse looked at them and frowned.

Milla and Jenny peered at each other.  
" We met on an alley. It was just a small case. She robbed a store and I went after her.  
I remember you, because you are the only criminal with purple hair", Jenny told Eclipse and sighed to Milla.  
" And I remember you because I shot at you. This little girl dodged my bullets. It was like some Neo, Matrix shit", Milla waved her arms around.  
" Is that you power, Jenny? You can move fast", Golden freddy asked her.  
" My Jennifer is like her uncle. She is fast. Christopher was fast too. Sometimes I wonder, if she really is my daughter", Frank patted Jenny's back.  
" Oh dad. Stop it. I feel awkward", Jenny told him and pushed his hand away.  
" Why? I just told them about you. All good things and it's all true. Even Antonio found it hard to keep up with you.  
And he was quick", Frank said to Jenny.  
" Yeah, he was", Marionette said.

He remembered what had happened. He thought about the possibility that they might not know the truth and looked into Jenny's eyes.  
The others glanced at Marionette.  
Jenny noticed the look in their eyes.  
" Don't worry, guys. I know he's dead. Dad saw it coming. My cousin's dead and so is his wife. Too bad. I liked Delilah. If only their son was alright", Jenny told them.  
" Well, that's why we came. We are having some problems with Leslie. The Legends caught him and he is getting stronger.  
The day is near. The Masters are coming and the Apocalypse may rise very soon unless we stop it", Marionette sighed.  
" Really? Even I didn't see it coming. On the other hand I am a weak seer", Frank's eyes widened.  
Jenny took it in.  
" What? It's happening now? How did we not know? Are you sure about it?", Jenny looked into Marionette's eyes with a serious expression on her face.  
Marionette nodded.  
" I am. We have fought them many times. Lots of things have happened", he told her.

Jenny was shocked.  
" Well, I should have guessed since you are working with that purple haired criminal. You came because you need our help.  
I kinda would like to decline. You didn't tell us earlier", she said to Marionette.  
" I thought you would know. Frank is a seer after all. I didn't take aging into account. I am sorry.  
This came quite fast but we need you to join our team. We have lost our friend. Some of us are really weak.  
The Legends have two beast witches on their side. The Masters will be here soon", Marionette listed.  
Frank gasped and his eyes turned blue.  
" Dad? What is it?", Jenny grabbed him.  
Frank looked around, terrified.  
" Looks like you are wrong about that. Now that you mentioned it, Marionette, I think that Black and Elleroth are already here.  
They are hiding in a factory in the forest. They have the Phantoms with them. And three beast witches. Two are dark.  
One might still be saved", Frank said.

His eyes turned normal. Everyone was staring at him. They hadn't expected the Masters to be there.  
Plus, now they knew the enemy had three beast witches. The shock was real. It could be felt in the air.  
" Excuse me. They are here? With Phantoms! Oh man", Golden freddy was the first one to speak.  
" Phantoms? What are those?", wondered Freddy.  
" They are dark creatures. Ghosts with the Joy of creation in them.  
Remember me, when we were fighting against the Toys and Fang?", Golden freddy looked at Freddy.  
" Yeah, of course. How could I forget? You are the reason we are still alive", Freddy nodded to him.  
" Exactly! I was a Phantom back then. Marionette made me. Phantoms are like that", Golden freddy explained.  
" I am weak when it comes to Phantoms. Black's servants are way stronger than you were, Goldie", Marionette pointed out.  
" Great. So, that means we are dead, right? Like really dead. As dead as a dead animatronic can get", Freddy had a fake smile on his face.  
" Because of Phantoms? You might be dead on your own. Nope! Not with us on your side", Jenny shook her head.  
" That's the main reason why I thought about you. We need Phantom killer -swords. Do you have any?", Marionette asked.  
" Not right now but I can make some. You'll have them in no time. And..about the beast witches.. We have something that might solve the problem.  
Only might! There are three of them, plus Elleroth but..hmmm. Well, at least this'll give us a better chance of winning", Jenny told Marionette.

" Umm..Franklin", Nadia came to him.  
Frank looked at her.  
" You want to know about your missing sister. Scarlett, right?", Frank knew what she was about to say.  
Nadia nodded to him.  
" One of the beast witches is called Jester. It worries me that I didn't see which is the beast witch who can be saved. It could be any of them", Frank told Nadia.  
" No", Eclipse said.  
Frank glanced at him.  
" Not Electra. She is a beast witch and she will not be saved. Me and my mother will break her heart for good", Eclipse told Frank.  
" Then it is either, Leslie or Scarlett", Nadia gasped.

Golden freddy came to her and patted her back.  
" We might have to choose between Leslie and her. That's why Frank couldn't see which one will be saved", Golden freddy guessed.  
Nadia was happy to be sure that Scarlett was alive but this made her sad again.  
She knew which one would be rescued. Nadia would have to sacrifice her sister for the Salvation.  
She gulped.  
" It will be Leslie. Delilah saved Scarlett for a reason. Maybe this has something to do with it", Nadia sighed.  
" Delilah did sacrifice her own life for her son. If Delilah said that your sister is important, she is", Frank told Nadia.  
" Thanks. I will be proud of my sister who fought bravely and helped us save the universe", Nadia tried to think positively.  
" Come on. Let's go, guys. Thank you for your help. When the blades are ready, come to our pizzeria. We will be there", Marionette was leaving with the others.  
" Good luck, Nadia. Be brave", Frank whispered to her ear as she walked towards Marionette.  
The animatronics and Milla left the apartment. Jenny came to the door and waved to them.  
" We will come. And I can assure you. I will give you more than just some crappy blades", Jenny shouted by the door.  
" What?", Marionette asked as he was walking down the stairs.  
" It's a surprise. You'll see", she told him and closed the door.

Marionette and the others returned to the van. Nadia was quiet the entire time.  
" I will be the one to choose. Be brave. I'll try. If only I didn't need to kill her. Be brave! That's what it must mean. I have to kill my sister", Nadia thought.

Farewell: Could have gone better. A bit rush at the end. It's good though. I hope you liked it.  
I don't know, if Nadia will be the one to choose between Scarlett and Leslie.  
I don't know anything about the final battle. I do know that the final battle will be crazy though.  
But now we just calm down and say: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	47. Heaven in a box

Greeting: Nearing the end. A few more chapters until the final battle. I wrote this Act way faster than the last one.  
I am surprised. Well, anyway, that's life. Sometimes you are fast, sometimes not. ( PS: I wrote this chapter in autum BTW)

( Bonnie. A few days later. Backstage)

The pizzeria was just going through a normal day. Everyone was trying to perform at the top of their abilities.  
Freddy had been on stage with Fang and Foxy.  
Those three had invaded the main stage completely and the kids loved it.  
Bonnie and Chica had had time to relax due to them.  
Chica had been walking around and playing with the children.  
Bonnie on the other hand wasn't in the mood. She didn't want to play. She was just lying in the backstage listening to Freddy speak.

The noises didn't bother her. She liked that silent ambiance. Bonnie had been thinking a lot lately.  
Milla was a big blabbermouth. She had been chatting with Bonnie and one thing had caught Bonnie's attention.  
Storm Jr. had thought that Leslie was suffering. Bonnie thought about what she had heard in her mind at the Summers' residence.  
Leslie had been begging for help. This crushing tension had totally paralysed Bonnie.  
She couldn't sing and her throat was a bit sore.

Bonnie was resting on a mattress that had been Leslie's.  
She couldn't help but stare at the ceiling.  
Golden freddy came in to check her. He glanced at Bonnie and snuck closer to her.  
" Hello", he greeted.  
" Hi, Goldie", Bonnie greeted back.  
Golden freddy saw that her expression was thoughtful.  
" You should come out of here. Everyone's up. Maybe playing would make you feel better", suggested Golden freddy.  
Bonnie was speaking quite silently and calmly.  
" No thanks. I just want to be alone for a while. You know. Soon we will be fighting for our lives again.  
I thought that it would be nice to calm down before that", Bonnie told him.  
Golden freddy sat down on the edge of the mattress.  
" You are a bad liar, Bonnie. Two days is a bit too long for just resting. That's not even a real bed. It's just a mattress", Golden freddy said to her.  
" It was enough for Leslie. He slept on this", Bonnie argued.  
" He was a boy. You are a big bunny. Come on!  
There must be something else for you to do than just lying and staring at the ceiling", Golden freddy encouraged her to come out of backstage.  
" I haven't been staring at the ceiling all the time. I borrowed Shadow's blade yesterday", Bonnie told him.  
" You weren't training with it, Bonnie. You were staring at it. Or I guess you were staring at the text on it", Golden freddy sighed.  
Bonnie glanced at him.  
" The deepest magic is the one you carry in your heart", Bonnie knew it by heart.

Golden freddy shook his head.  
" What are you doing, Bonnie? Why are you here?", asked Golden freddy.  
" I am thinking. Wondering", she listed.  
" I think you are worrying about the battle. It's not good for you. Trust me", Golden freddy looked into her eyes.  
" If the Masters are here, why are we trying to fight it? We can't defeat the Sorcerer", sighed Bonnie.  
" We can. Jenny and Frank will help us. Leslie is at the mercy of Jenner and the Sorcerer but that isn't as true as you think.  
The Sorcerer shouldn't be able to fight us when he is conjuring the Apocalypse. We can kill him when he is occupied. Or something", Golden freddy told Bonnie.  
" But I don't want to. I can't kill Leslie. I don't want to fight him", whimpered Bonnie.  
Golden freddy sighed again.  
" You don't have to. You can just fight the Phantoms or the normal animatronics. We who are fighting the big guys, have chosen that", Golden freddy explained.  
Bonnie rose to an upright position.  
" You don't get it. I don't want to fight anyone. I saw a decorated lamp at the Summers' house. There were demons and angels on it.  
They were fighting for their lives. It woke me up. That war will never stop.  
Those demons and angels are destined to keep on fighting each other till the end of the world. What if that is our future as well?  
Maybe this will never stop. Perhaps every time we win, there always comes another enemy. We won Jeremy, then Salazar woke up.  
We stopped Salazar from killing our children, soon Leslie comes to us and we have to fight again.  
Maybe we need to lose for all of this to come to an end", Bonnie whimpered sadly.

Golden freddy was looking at her with wide eyes. He wasn't able to answer anything.  
Golden freddy thought about all the children who would die, if the beast witches won. Bonnie glanced at the floor.  
" That..is..is..", Golden freddy stuttered.  
" That is ridiculous. If it is our destiny to fight forever, then we will. You know why?", Golden freddy put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder.  
She looked at him.  
" Why? Why on earth would we keep on fighting in this horrible war? It's useless. It never leads to anything.  
It just leads to more suffering and sorrow", asked Bonnie.  
Golden freddy was smiling at her.  
" Because we have something to fight for. Follow me, Bon", Golden freddy stood up and beckoned Bonnie to follow.

She followed Golden freddy. He lead her out of the backstage. Bonnie was interested in knowing where Golden freddy would go.  
" Where are we going, Goldie? I don't need Nadia's relaxation sessions", Bonnie told him.  
" We aren't going there. This place is at the older section of the pizzeria. You'll see", Golden freddy looked back and smiled at her.  
Bonnie frowned.  
She was completely in the dark. She had no idea of where Golden freddy was leading her.  
There were lots of children around them. They had just entered the Arcade palace.  
" You can't catch me! I'm the Gingerbread man", Toy bonnie laughed.  
She was playing an arcade game with a teenager.  
" Really? Just wait, little toy. I'll catch up with you soon", the boy assured her.  
Toy bonnie was having fun.  
Mangle, for her part, was at the Kids' cove.  
" Are we going to Mangle? Why?", Bonnie asked.  
" We aren't going there either. Just follow me", Golden freddy chuckled and opened an old door.  
Bonnie followed him to a wide corridor.  
" Who could be in here? This place hasn't been used in ages. Bulldozer and Balloon boy hid here in that one battle but that doesn't count as using it.  
This place is abandoned", Bonnie looked around with a displeased expression on her face.  
" It was abandoned, Bonnie. It was!", said Golden freddy.  
" We cleaned this place up the day before yesterday. It has been used a lot since", Golden freddy stopped.

He then opened a tiny door that led to a dark room.  
Bonnie was curious to see inside but Golden freddy hadn't fully opened it.  
" Open it a bit more. I can't see inside", Bonnie got closer.  
" Shhh. Quiet. Just peek in. But stay silent so you don't wake them up", Golden freddy told Bonnie.  
" Wake up what?", Bonnie asked, whispering.  
She looked inside and gasped in surprise. She saw a nicely decorated room with tiny lamps on the ceiling.  
The whole ceiling was covered in blue fabric too. The lamps were really small but quite bright.  
" It looks like the sky at night. That is awesome. It's like being in a forest at night. So peaceful", Bonnie whispered to Golden freddy who peeked in with her.  
Bonnie admired the ceiling and the forest sounds that came from the speakers.  
The sounds were quiet but nice in that room. It was so calm and silent.  
Every single noise was heard no matter how quiet the sound was. Bonnie also noticed that the room was sound proof.  
There was the Arcade palace just on the other side of the wall but no noise came from there.

That room was a piece of art.  
Silhouettes of cardboard trees were seen on the wall, opposite of the door.  
The room seemed to be domed like a planetarium. Bonnie was astonished.  
Nothing broke the peace. The corridor behind Bonnie was dim. No light entered the room except the light of the star lamps on the ceiling.  
She was so in love with the room that she walked in. Golden freddy pulled her out.  
" Don't wake them up", Golden freddy whispered to her ear in panic.  
Bonnie had completely forgotten that.  
She hadn't even noticed that someone was in the room. Bonnie looked at the floor that was covered in fake grass.  
It looked really soft to sleep on and Bonnie would have wanted to lie down as well.  
But then she couldn't have watched all the children who were lying on the grass. They had an animatronic with them.  
Springtrap had curled into a ball and he had wrapped his arms around some girls.  
The other children were as close as possible to him. They had buried their faces into his soft fur.  
The two girls, Springtrap was hugging, were Julisa and Nina. They had fallen asleep just like everyone else in the room.  
Bonnie didn't wonder that. She was an animatronic who didn't require sleep but she was tired anyway. That room made her sleepy.  
" That is simply the cutest little thing. Look at them sleeping peacefully. Is this the..?", Bonnie couldn't name it.  
" Yep. I told you that Springtrap used to take the children into his secret room for a nap. This is it.  
Springtrap's tiny heaven for his beloved kids", Golden freddy nodded to her.

" Wow. I didn't expect it to be something like this. This is what animatronics are here for. We create things like this", Bonnie sighed in happiness.  
" This is also the thing we are fighting for. If we need to fight for the rest of our lives to ensure that kids can live like this, then I am ready to fight.  
Nothing is going to stop me", Golden freddy told Bonnie.  
" I see. I agree. I will fight in a million wars to keep our children safe. I have decided. I will fight to the bitter end", Bonnie said determinedly.

Golden freddy and Bonnie looked at Springtrap and the children for a while.  
They heard an owl. Bonnie could almost feel the owl's eyes staring at her.  
Nina gasped in her sleep. Springtrap reacted by pulling Nina closer to his chest.  
The young girl let out a deep sigh and relaxed. The children huddled with Springtrap seeking warmth.  
Bonnie and Golden freddy closed the door and began to make their way back.  
" That was really nice. Thank you Goldie for showing me that. That filled my heart with happiness", thanked Bonnie, smiling.  
" You're welcome. I hope it reminded you of why we are a part of this war", Golden freddy nodded.  
" It did. I can't believe that Julisa and Nina were in there together. I thought they hated each other", Bonnie was a tornado of emotions.  
" Springtrap brings people together. That's why he is the best", explained Golden freddy.

They walked back to the Arcade palace. Bonnie saw things that she hadn't seen the first time.  
Mangle was so happy to hug the toddlers.  
The Kids' cove was a place of laughs. Bonnie saw Toy freddy and Bulldozer play a game with some kids.  
They had to run away from the Minotaur. Bulldozer was moving slowly so the kids had a chance to escape from him.  
Fun filled the entire Arcade palace.  
Toy bonnie was encouraging the boys to play their new arcade game where ninjas had to rescue their leader.  
Bonnie saw the world with new eyes. She followed Golden freddy to the main room.  
" Where are we going now?", she asked.  
" I don't know about you but I am going to check out Marionette. You can come too if you want to", Golden freddy answered.  
" Why not", shrugged Bonnie.  
They passed the box where Mike was reading a newspaper.  
" Hi, Mike. Where's Marionette? I thought he would be in here with you", Golden freddy greeted him.  
" Hello, my golden friend. Is Mr. Mario the one you seek? Find him in Luna's room you will", Mike told him.  
" Why are you talking like that?", Golden freddy frowned.  
" Oh. Nothing. It's this newspaper. The National museum just received a new painting. It brought up my spiritual mood", Mike explained.  
" Okay. Well, have a nice time being like Master Yoda", Golden freddy waved to him and started walking towards Luna's basement.  
" May the Joy of creation be with you", nodded Mike.

Bonnie followed Golden freddy down the stairs.  
" What's he doing? Why is Marionette here?", Bonnie asked Golden freddy.  
" Who knows? I guess we are about to find out", answered Golden freddy.  
They entered the basement and saw Marionette in the corner. He was by a table with Luna.  
They were examining some papers.  
" Are you sure that this is right? What if you are wrong?", Luna asked him.  
" We would be already dead in that case. I must be right. Or do you have any other ideas?", Marionette glanced at her.  
" Hi, guys! How are you doing?", Golden freddy walked to them.  
Luna turned around.  
" Hi, Goldie. As good as we can be", she smiled at him.  
Golden freddy came to Luna and Marionette with Bonnie.  
" Could it be here? This looks like a good place", Marionette pointed at the paper.  
Luna glanced at it and shook her head.  
Golden freddy glanced at the paper. It appeared to be a map of the state. There was the city and all the forests.  
Some lakes and mountains.  
And there were weird black lines everywhere.  
Golden freddy didn't know the purpose of that map. He peered at it but couldn't figure out what it was for.  
" Hmm.. It really doesn't look like anything to me. Would you mind explaining this to us?", Golden freddy asked Luna and Marionette.  
Bonnie walked to where she could see the map.  
" This is nothing special. It's just a map. It shows us the energy lines. These black lines are rivers of energy", Luna explained.  
" And..what does that mean? What is this suppose to tell us?", Golden freddy sighed.  
Marionette looked at him.  
" Quiet. I am trying to concentrate", he told Golden freddy.  
" Okay. Sorry", Golden freddy raised his hands into the air.  
" We are trying to find a place where the Masters could perform the ritual.  
According to Marionette, the ritual needs the perfect place and the perfect time", Luna whispered to Golden freddy who nodded to her.  
Bonnie looked at the map as well.  
" How could we find the perfect place with this? It's just black lines", she asked Luna.  
" They need somewhere high. It needs to be close to an intersection. Many intersections would be the best", Luna told Bonnie.  
" Well..that's easy, isn't it?", Bonnie said sarcastically.

The map was full of lines. There were probably dozens of intersections and high places.  
" How is anyone suppose to find a good place? We need those witches", Bonnie shook her head.  
" No, we don't! I can do this. Just give me more time!", Marionette snapped at her.  
Bonnie backed off in fear.  
" He is upset. We have been trying to find the perfect place for hours", Luna wrapped her arms around Bonnie protectingly.  
" Shut up, Luna! You are not making this easier!", shouted Marionette.  
He punched the table in frustration. Slowly, Luna walked to him.  
" Marionette. Maybe we should take a break. Children are upstairs. Go play with them", Luna suggested.  
" No. The answer is right there. I can almost see it. The answer can't be far away", Marionette told her.  
Bonnie walked to them and looked at the map again. It was a mess.  
There was no perfect place. There were hundreds of lines.  
" This is impossible. There is no way you will find it", she said to Marionette.  
" In that case we are dead. So many people will suffer and we can't save them. We must find it! We simply must!", Marionette let out a deep sigh.  
Golden freddy thought for a second. He felt that they had missed something.  
" It needs to be in a high place. It needs to be near intersections. Anything else", Golden freddy asked.  
" No. Those are the ritual's requirements", shrugged Luna.  
" Let's think about it. If we were Black and Elleroth, where would we want to go", Golden freddy pondered.  
Bonnie and Luna looked at their surroundings while thinking.

Beast witches were evil and Elleroth was the greediest of them all. This was the greatest event in a millenium.  
The Legends hated the Freddy's animatronics more than anything. They hated other entertainer animatronics as well.  
Freddy's crew had ruined almost all of their plans.  
Bonnie got an idea!  
" The ritual is a really big thing. We should look for a place with lots of children. Elleroth would like to make us suffer, right?  
He probably wants to have some kids as hostages in case we show up again", Bonnie told the others.  
Marionette looked at her.  
" Bonnie! That's actually really smart thinking. And a good lead as well", he said and began to look for places on the map.  
Luna shot to the map and started to do the same thing as Marionette.  
" There can't be many places like that, right? Now we just need to find the place.  
There are kids in there, it's a high place and near intersections", Marionette tried his best to find it.

Golden freddy's hand came out of nowhere. He hit his mighty hand against the middle of the map.  
Marionette and Luna stopped instantly. Golden freddy raised his hand from the map and put his finger on it.  
Luna looked at what he was pointing at. It was a hill near the ocean.  
" There? That's the Grayson hill. Mary Grayson's grave is in there.  
She was a liberarian who saved twenty people from a blazing house but got herself killed at the same time", Luna looked at it.  
" It's also the venue of the Great festival. Julisa told Springtrap about it. It's on a high place, there are lots of children in there.  
It has everything", Golden freddy said determinedly.  
" You are right. And, Marionette! Look at all those lines. If that is not the right place, then I am a fox", Luna glanced at Marionette.  
" I see. Goldie! You are a treasure, buddy!", smiled Marionette.  
" Now we need the right time. That's going to be a bit harder", Luna said.  
Marionette chuckled.  
" No, it won't. They will attack in the evening of the Great festival. That is the perfect moment. That if something is one thing I am sure of", he glanced at Luna.  
" Oh yeah! That is pretty obvious", Luna felt like a fool.  
" Why did it take so long for us to find the Grayson hill? We are Elders after all.  
A Legend and a bunny helped us a bit and we found it within a minute", Marionette shook his head.  
" You are trying too hard. That's it. You need to take a deep breath and think", Golden freddy smiled at them.  
" Quite possibly. I could have found out the Sorcerer's true identity much earlier that way", Marionette chuckled.  
" Why?", Bonnie asked out of curiosity.  
" You said that you felt Leslie's emotions while the Sorcerer was hitting you with his mind waves. You felt the Sorcerer right then.  
I could have guessed that, if I had thought about it", Marionette answered.  
" There's nothing we can do about it. Maybe next time", Luna patted Marionette in the back.

" So now we just need to prepare and wait for Frank and Jenny", laughed Golden freddy.  
" I think they'll come soon. A police officer whose son comes here a lot, gave me a message from Officer Summers.  
According to him, Jenny is ready", Marionette told Golden freddy.  
" Wow! This happens surprisingly easily. Usually we have lots of problems in a situation like this", Bonnie giggled.  
" Don't say that yet. We will have lots of problems once we get there. The Sorcerer is not someone to be messing with", warned Marionette.  
" How about we do not think about that yet? Let's go upstairs. Let's chat with our friends and maybe tell a few jokes", Luna suggested, smiling.

No one disagreed. They walked up the stairs and smiled. For once, they had seemed to get lucky.  
The Sorcerer was a problem for another day. Now it was time to forget him and focus on having fun and making kids smile.  
It was time to enjoy the sun and be normal animatronics for once.

Farewell: The end is near. Can you guys smell it in the air? That's the smell of oil aka animatronic blood. Get ready for it!  
Annnnd: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	48. The final breather

Greeting: I am expect you are excited. That's why I am trying to hold it back a little.  
Not yet, not yet. The battle is coming and the Sorcerer's wrath will be revealed. Let's hope everyone is having a nice time. Enjoy!

( Jenny, Willa and Marionette. Pizzeria's front door)

It was the next day.  
Luna had told everyone about the Grayson hill. Julisa had come to the pizzeria and Marionette had asked her about the Great festival.  
According Julisa, it was going to take place very soon.  
The days were going by and the moment that would decide the future was coming.  
Everyone was stressed apart from Springtrap who hadn't been told about it.  
Many of his kids were going to the Festival and the truth would have broken him down.

Marionette had been telling Jenny about those things for the past five minutes. She was listening to him with great interest.  
" Not trusting him, huh? You are an absolutely wonderful friend, you know that?", she said sarcastically.  
" Please don't judge. Springtrap would tell the children about it and they would tell their parents about it. What would happen next?", Marionette looked at her.  
" But he knows about the fight, right?", asked Jenny, grinning.  
" Of course. Just...did you bring me what I wanted you to bring?", Marionette rolled his eyes.  
Jenny sighed and went outside for a second. She dragged a box inside.  
" There they are. There is a whole bunch of them. You shouldn't run out in the middle of the battle", Jenny told him.

Willa came closer to the box.  
" What's in there? New swords? Or something else?", she asked Jenny who opened the box.  
Willa peered inside and saw that it was full of swords. They were so shiny and bright.  
Their old swords were made out of dirt compared to these new ones.  
Jenny picked one up and swung it around.  
" These tiny babies are more than just swords. They are mighty and beautiful. So shiny and smooth", Jenny showed her.  
" Is that literally it? Just more beautiful swords? Seriously?", frowned Willa.  
" Of course not, you silly. These things can kill Phantoms!", Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes.  
Marionette glanced at Willa.  
" We would be dead without them. The Masters will make more Phantoms before the fight starts.  
Invincible enemies are kinda bad", he told Willa who grinned at the thought.  
Jenny handed one over to Willa.  
" Try it. It's really light and fast. And tough", said Jenny.  
Willa tried the sword. It felt nice. She imagined impaling Hank's chest with it.  
" You are right. These are magnificent. Thank you, Jenny", Willa smiled at her.  
" It's nothing. Just doing my job. I am a police officer after all. This is what I do", Jenny told her.  
" You give lethal weapons to animals whose job is to sing in a family restaurant?", Willa asked jokingly.  
" Not exactly. I protect goodness, justice and people of this city", explained Jenny.  
" Yea. Beast witches are trying to destory those things", Willa nodded.  
" They are criminals. All of them. Well..all except Leslie. He is good. He is just unlucky", Jenny shouted.  
" My sister says that same thing. You know, I used to think that he was our enemy. When really, it's Jenner", Willa told her.  
" That beast made a smart move. He possessed the most special boy", Jenny shook her head.  
" Are you just saying that because he is the son of your cousin? Or is he really that special", Willa asked.  
" He is special. Not because Antonio is his dad. Actually...I think that is the case.  
I always knew that Antonio could only make special children. Especially with someone like Delilah as his wife", Jenny said trying to sound proud.

" Those two are special. From what I know, the Summers family is quite famous among witches. Are you?", Willa asked now that she happened to think about it.  
" We might have had a couple heroes in our bloodline. And we are one of the families who stem from Ornica. Don't get me wrong.  
There are other famous families as well. Like the Coleman-bloodline, Delilah's family. They might not be heroic but man, are they weird!  
They are like Milla's family. Completely out of their minds", Jenny told Willa.  
" Wow! That's the wife of your cousin you are talking about", Willa backed away a step.  
Jenny looked around to make sure no one heard anything.  
" Sorry. When I start talking about my family, I begin to say things like that. Family pride, you know", explained Jenny.  
Marionette nodded. Willa sighed and nodded to Jenny.  
" I didn't like Delilah at first. She just came to our doorstep and asked about Antonio. It was weird and when they fell in love, I got scared.  
Thinking about all of that just makes me terrified", Jenny added.

" It's okay. Now! Shall we take these swords to Luna's basement? Someone might wonder why these are here", Marionette changed the mood.  
" Oh yes. Let's not forget these. They are important. Kids shouldn't play with any of them.  
They are a lot of things but not toys", Jenny remembered the reason she was there.  
Willa helped her pick the box up. It was a lot heavier than Willa had expected.  
The swords were light but there were so many of them that Willa felt as if she was trying to lift a steel cube.  
They managed to get it off the floor.  
Willa was behind it and Jenny was in front of it.  
" I can't see a thing so you'll have to guide me", Jenny told Marionette.  
They went down the stairs into the basement, where Luna was waiting for them.  
" There you come. Finally! Eclipse was beginning to get nervous", Luna said to them.  
" Here I come. And I brought the swords with me", Jenny greeted her.  
They put the box on the floor and sighed.  
" You came, Jenny! I was so worried, if you were going to come in time", Eclipse ran to them.  
" Hi, Eclipse. Nice to see you again", Jenny greeted him happily.

" Aww! That's really sweet. I just love reunions", Milla said leaning into a wall.  
" However, one thing I am not happy about is seeing you", Jenny glanced at her.  
" Come on. We tried to kill each other just that one time", Milla reminded her.  
" And I'll be happy to do that again", Jenny told her.  
" A police officer is about to kick my ass? How many times have I heard that? Nah. I don't know how to count", wondered Milla mockingly.  
Fritz had been sitting on a couch but now he walked to his daughter.  
" Is this her? Did she try to kill you? Why don't you introduce me to her?", Fritz asked Milla.  
Jenny frowned.  
" This is my dad. Do you like his new body? It's simply fabulous", explained Milla.  
Jenny didn't know what to say.  
" That's your father? I'm sorry I can't see him. He must be hidden behind this pile of junk", Jenny pointed at Fritz.  
" Funny", Milla said unhappily.  
" She really is a jerk. You were right, Milla", Fritz nodded to his daughter.  
" Be careful, killer. I hunt down people like you. Ripping your ears off and beheading you would be so easy", Jenny warned.  
Marionette went between them.  
" Whoa! Easy now, guys. We have lots of fighting to do. Do not mess this up.  
You might have met each other and fought but now we have to be nice to one another", Marionette told them.  
Milla crossed her arms.  
" I was just gonna mock her a bit. Mocking has never killed anyone, right?", she asked.  
" It has actually", Willa corrected.  
" Whose side are you on?", Milla whispered to her.  
" That is a dumb question. We are all on the same side", said Willa confusedly.

Eclipse didn't want this to go on and on.  
" We are! That is true. So let's stop this and simply move on. What do you say, huh?", he suggested.  
" Fine to me. She started this", Jenny shrugged.  
" Liar", Milla whispered.  
" No, I'm not. You are. You murderer", Jenny said to Milla.  
" Arrogant douche", Milla mocked.  
" Self-centered jerk", Jenny replied.  
" Donut eating cop", Milla said.  
" Filthy criminal", Jenny answered.  
" Just shut up! Both of you!", Marionette snapped.  
Jenny and Milla went silent.  
" Fritz. I know they don't listen to me. At least tell your own daughter to stop that. We don't have time for quarrels", Marionette told Fritz.  
" She is an adult. Milla can do her own decisions", answered Fritz.  
" Unlike some people, I don't need baby sitting", Milla glanced at Jenny.  
" You do, Milla. Just because we did a bad thing doesn't mean that you can just do anything you want. Your dad is here with you.  
You should be thanking the lord for this", Luna told her.  
Milla sighed.  
" Okay. I guess saving the world is much more important than personal things", she shrugged.  
" Don't you agree, Jennifer?", Luna asked Jenny.  
" I guess so", Jenny shrugged.

Both went quiet and began to make their way to the table where the map was.  
" Thanks, mom", Eclipse leaned into Luna's side.  
" Everyone sees this is something we don't want. If we want this attack to work, everyone needs to work with the others", Luna said to him.  
They walked to the table and Marionette opened the roll so they could see the map.  
Luna had found a normal map that was a bit smaller than their previous map.  
There were no lines or anything like that. It was just a simple map that showed the Grayson hill and the areas around it.  
Marionette and Luna had considered different options.  
They had outlined all the roads and paths and thought about where the Legends would attack from.  
Marionette had managed to get some information about the Great festival.  
He knew where the quests came in and where the main stage was.  
The building was like a convention center. There was an entrance, a balcony and an enclosed courtyard.  
Marionette had drawn a big square to the middle and labeled it The Battle. He had guessed that that's where the battle itself would mostly take place.  
The others looked at the map and tried to think of where to attack from.  
" This looks very confusing", Willa said.  
" You think? This is just ridiculous! They could come from anywhere", Milla shook her head.  
" It might not matter. We come after they have already attacked. It's not their plan that's important, it's our own", Jenny told her.  
" We have considered different options. We could just fly in and jump off Faith like last time", Luna told the others.  
" Nope! That huge dragon will grab her and make us uncomfortably hot", pointed out Milla.  
" That is an obvious problem. Faith will want to fight Oni ryu anyway but it's hard with us on her back", Luna said to Milla.  
" So what will we do? I expect you and Marionette have already solved the problem", Willa asked Luna.  
" Not exactly. It's hard but I am on the case", Marionette told Willa while looking at the map.  
" Marionette said it. There is no foolproof way to attack but that hasn't stopped us before, has it?", Luna encouraged the others.  
" We are gonna run in, aren't we? Goodbye, dear life", farewelled Milla.  
" Run in? We might not have a foolproof plan but it doesn't mean that we are fools", Luna told her.  
" I knew it, we won't attack at all", Milla said.  
" Wrong again. We will improvise. The best plans are made on the battlefield", Luna explained.  
" That's a worse plan than the other two combined", Milla sighed.  
" Trust us. That's what friendship is all about", Eclipse told her.  
Milla accepted it by shrugging.

" So if you don't have a plan, why are we here?", Milla asked.  
" I want all of you to take a look at this map. Especially you, Jenny. We need everyone to know this place like the back of their hand", Marionette explained.  
" That's impossible", Fritz whispered to Milla.  
" I think I can learn this. I have found out that I have a good memory", Milla answered him.  
" So! Do you think you could do it? No more running around aimlessly, killing stuff that crosses your path", asked Marionette.  
Almost everyone nodded.  
" Good! Those who won't remember this, will stay outside in the yard. But that is an important job as well. Don't forget that", Marionette told everyone.  
" How do we deal with all of our special enemies?", Eclipse asked.  
" Thinking about Electra? Don't worry, darling. We will be fighting her", Luna told Eclipse.  
" Those of us who have a beef with someone, are free to deal with them.  
Otherwise those enemies would be in the yard, making our job a lot harder", Marionette told the others.

" How about the children? The Legends will be taking kids as hostages. How do we deal with them?", asked Fritz.  
Everyone glanced at him. Out of all, the Purple guy was the first one to bring it up.  
" I think you already know the answer", Marionette said to him.  
" Springtrap? Like he is gonna be able to do anything", Fritz couldn't believe it to be true.  
Turned out his guess was right. Marionette nodded to him.  
" Springtrap will go and get the children. Not alone of course. The toys will go with him", Marionette explained.  
" Where's children, there's Springlock. You think he will be able to deal with her?", asked Willa.  
" Like I said, the toys will go with him. I know that Toy chica will not hesitate even for a second.  
She will kill Springlock as soon as she gets a chance", Marionette told Willa.

Everyone nodded to one another.  
" And you said that you had no plan. You little liar", Milla smiled at him.  
" Things will change. I promise you. This is more of a guideline than anything. Do not stick to the plan.  
Make considered decisions, do not panic. That's my tip", Luna told Milla.  
Based on her expression, Milla was not a fan of that plan. She accepted it anyway, which was probably a good sign.  
" So! That is the plan. Anything else?", Fritz sighed.  
Luna glanced at Marionette and he glanced at her.  
" Not that I can remember. Get ready for the battle. That's it! This won't be a good one, I can assure you. Some of us will die.  
All I can hope is that you are willing to give your lives for this good cause of ours", Marionette told everyone.

Golden freddy looked ready. He was the only one though.  
Milla and Fritz sighed and left.  
Jenny had faith on her ability and on her little secret.  
She was worried about her dad. Kinda like Eclipse.  
He was worried about Luna.  
" Mom! What if dad decides to fight alongside Electra? Are we going to kill him?", asked Eclipse.  
She rubbed her son's head.  
" Don't worry, Eclipse. Something tells me that he won't kill us. Trust me, sweetie", Luna comforted him.  
They went to Faith and Marionette put the map away. He turned around and glanced at Willa who was about to go.  
Marionette remembered something.  
" Hey, Willa", he said.  
Willa looked at him and smiled.  
" Yes?", she asked.  
Marionette looked down at the floor.  
" About your sister... I think Storm Jr. is getting closer to death. It will happen soon. Her core is failing and I can't save it.  
If I were you, I'd go and stay close to her. I have no idea of when she will die but let's get ready for it.  
Candy, Catty and Crystal went there already to talk to her", Marionette said with a sad tone.  
Willa's ears drooped and she nodded.  
" Okay. I was already thinking about spending the last days with her. I will be there for her when the time comes", Willa said to Marionette and walked away.  
Marionette was staring at her back as she walked up the stairs.  
Marionette shook her head and sighed.  
" Poor Willa. She tried so hard. It's really hard to guess which one breaks down more. Storm or Willa", Marionette said to himself.  
" Storm will definitely break down more than Willa. Springtrap says so", Golden freddy told him.  
Marionette jumped. He hadn't noticed Golden freddy.  
" I seriously hope that Springtrap will help them", Marionette told Golden freddy.  
" He will, unless he dies", Golden freddy looked at Marionette judgementally.  
" I already told you! The toys will be with him. Springtrap is fine. I know how much he means to you.  
I watched you cry for days when they took him away from you. It made me regret that I resurrected you.  
I don't want to be forced to watch you be sad again. Never!", Marionette assured him.

At the same time, Willa had reached the room where Storm Jr. was. She peeked in and saw her friends.  
" Hi", Willa greeted them joylessly.  
Just like always, Crystal, Candy and Catty were all sitting in a row beside the table.  
" Hi, Willa. Are you alright?", Crystal asked her.  
Willa walked in and nodded.  
" As alright as I can be in a situation like this", she answered.  
Candy was closest to Willa so she noticed Willa's gift. Crystal was the furthest away and Catty was sitting in the middle of them.  
Candy peered at the item in Willa's right hand.  
" I see you have brought another rose for your sister", said Candy.  
Willa raised her hand.  
" The other one is getting brown so I decided to bring another rose. One that is red", Willa explained.  
" How..sweet", Storm Jr. stuttered.  
Willa put the rose into the bowl. She walked to the other side of Crystal.  
She dragged a chair to the table and sat down.  
" How are you? I hear that talking is hard for you", Willa asked Storm Jr.  
" I'm fii...fine. Just a bit..tired", Storm Jr. answered.  
" I think she is doing just fine. Our little patient is holding onto her life", Crystal glanced at Willa and smiled at her with her big teeth.  
" How long will she be able to hold on? That is the important question", Catty said sadly.  
Candy leaned into her.  
" Let's be hopeful. Our puppy is strong. She is a big girl already", Candy told Catty.  
" Little patient? Our puppy? A big girl? I see why you are tired, dear sister", Willa told Storm Jr.  
" I can..handle it. Just..barely", Storm Jr. replied jokingly.  
" We call you a lot of things. That's because we are so worried about you. You do look kinda broken", explained Crystal.  
" She is broken. How much did it hurt?", Catty asked in fear.  
" What?", Storm Jr. didn't understand.

" When the Sorcerer attacked you. He will be there and it scares me. We are all going to die. Every single one of us", Catty began to panic.  
Candy grabbed her shoulder and so did Crystal. They held Catty in place.  
" Calm down. I'm here. We aren't going to die", Candy told her sister.  
" It's not that..bad. There are...much worse things than..dying", Storm Jr. stuttered.  
Catty was freaking out.  
" We...we must do something. We will die unless we do something. We could go back", Catty suggested.  
" Go back? To the Legends? What are you talking about?", asked Candy.  
" I know. We can go back and ask for forgiveness. We were with them at the start. We brought them back to life.  
Black is a cat. Like us. He could forgive us, if we begged on our knees. He might even be able to break the curse and save Storm Jr.'s life.  
The Sorcerer is with them. Even if Black wasn't be able to do it, the Sorcerer would be able to. We can live. Even you, Crystal.  
You can join us and be our friend", Catty had a plan.

Crystal frowned.  
" Never. I wouldn't betray my parents. I rather die than join that filth of a cat", Crystal told Catty.  
" Same here. We are not going to join or betray anything, Catty", Candy said determinedly.  
" No! They will forgive us. I can't leave you behind. This is our end otherwise", Catty tried to explain to herself.  
" It will definitely be our end, if we join the Legends. Have you not talked to that malamute? If the Legends win, there will be no winner's side.  
We will all be exterminated like ants", Willa grabbed Catty's hand.  
The others said the same thing. Catty looked around and nodded sadly.  
" Forgive me. I am just really scared", she apologized.  
" We..all are. I am..worried about..my mother and Willa", Storm Jr. told Catty.  
" We are going to have to fight for our friends. Some of us will die. Marionette said so.  
But we need to be ready to protect this world from the bad witches. Even if, some of us die", told Willa.  
" The question is who will die first. How many of us will die? I hope it's not me, Lara or Candy. Or either of you", Catty said to Crystal and Willa.  
" We can't choose who dies. We can only hope", Candy told the others.  
No one said anything. None of them had never been so afraid of an upcoming battle before.

Farewell: This feels horrible. The reason I haven't killed any of them is because they feel like family to me.  
I need to spill some oil to create things that actually make people sad instead of just boring everyone.  
It's so horrible to write about the ones who will die.  
We can only go on with our lives and shout: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	49. Planning for the battle

Greeting: The time is getting closer. The day is almost here! ( fanfare)  
The battle won't start just yet. ( It will start around chapter 51 or so) :( I will make a chapter about the Legends for a change. Enjoy the tension!

( The Elder masters and the Elder lords. And Springlock)

The day of the Apocalypse had come to pass.  
The factory was full of animatronics and the Elders were celebrating their victory.  
The battle hadn't even been fought yet but the Elders were so sure about their victory. It was an early celebration.  
They were on the roof, enjoying the burning sun. Hank was there too with his two wolves.  
They had found the body of their dead friend and it had been a shock to the other two.  
Hank on the other hand couldn't care less about him.

The Elders were having so much fun. Salazar and Fredbear hadn't joined them because the Masters had wanted to see them.  
Black the cat and Elleroth were standing in front of the Elder lords.  
They had separated their bodies so they both would be able to talk at the same time.  
Salazar and Fredbear were as far away from each other as possible. The Elder lord of the Phantoms, Sirius, was between them and so was Springlock.  
She was leaning into Fredbear and petting his arm.  
Sirius glanced at her and snorted. He couldn't get why a normal Elder was allowed to be in this meeting.  
Springlock wasn't an Elder lord. She was there because Fredbear had let her in.  
She should be up there with the others, wasting time.  
Springlock was rubbing her head against Fredbear's shoulder as he spoke to the Masters.

" I must tell you just how magnificent that plan is. Even if I do say so myself", Fredbear told Black.  
Elleroth rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
" This seems like a bit too much. What are you up to, Fred?", asked Elleroth.  
Fredbear looked shocked.  
" Nothing, sir. I am expecting heavy resistance", Fredbear explained.  
" From a group of singing animals? I say you are lying", Black told Fredbear.  
" No, I am not. It's just that..", started Fredbear.  
" Liar! What are you up to?", Black shouted angrily.  
Elleroth grabbed his hand.  
" Let him finish, Black. If he has a good explanation, we should hear it", Elleroth told him.  
Black calmed down.  
Fredbear exhaled nervously. Black had some serious self-control problems. Of course he didn't say that.  
" It's just that I have learned not to underestimate them. They are just simple animatronics, yes! But they have power.  
Marionette as well as Salazar's old wife. Nadia too. All Elders! A lot of Legends.  
And now even the Purple guy and his daughter who we thought was dead", Fredbear explained.  
" And you are sure they could beat us?", asked Black.  
" I am considering that possibility. We are just too close to our goal to take any risks", Fredbear answered.

" Smart thinking! These stupid precautions of yours are useless though", Sirius said mockingly.  
" And why is that, dear Phantom Elder lord?", Fredbear asked in an exaggeratedly polite manner.  
Sirius shook his head and chuckled.  
" Is it really not that obvious at all? Look around you! Me and my Phantoms are here.  
Unlike some, we don't die just because we are stabbed in the chest a few times", Sirius laughed.  
Fredbear sighed as he thought about that.  
" No. Marionette wouldn't be that dumb. And neither would Golden freddy", he thought.  
He looked into Sirius's eyes.  
" No. You die by gently touching you with the tip of a blessed sword", Fredbear told him.  
Sirius looked at him with an angry expression on his face.  
" You dare to talk about those filthy swords of witches! Those animatronics would never get them. Only a witch can create those things", Sirius shook his head.  
Fredbear had thought about that too.  
He remembered his brother William and all his friends from Fredbear's family diner.  
He did remember Christopher and Franklin who helped William make his animatronics. Those witches both knew Marionette.  
Chris was dead but Franklin was more than alive. Fredbear knew the pizzeria crew was going to get those swords in one way or another.  
" Frank. You bloody bastard", thought Fredbear.

Sirius was staring at Fredbear with a grim smile.  
" Trust me! They will come to the hill and they'll have the swords with them. Get ready for that", Fredbear said to him.  
Sirius stopped smiling because he could see that Fredbear wasn't kidding or lying. He was serious about that.  
Sirius glanced at the Masters.  
" Do you doubt my skills? Sir?", Sirius asked.  
" No but Fredbear seems to know what he's talking about", Black said.  
" Of course he does. He owned that pizzeria. He knows everything about it. Including its characters", Springlock said all of the sudden.  
" Show respect, Elder", Black snapped.  
Springlock bowed to him.  
" Yes, sir. But it's true. Fred knows the animatronics", she insisted.

Elleroth and Black glanced at one another. They seemed to say something in their minds.  
Then Black looked at Fredbear.  
" Alright. You do not seem to be lying or planning anything. Good Elder lords are hard to find these days.  
It always seems like they betray you, if you turn your back even for a second", Black sighed.  
He was looking at Fred but that had been meant for Salazar who grinned.  
Black meant the final battle of the Joy of creation, when Salazar had tried to consume all the souls in the city to gain power.  
" They are. Traitors are everywhere these days. You can't really trust anyone", Fredbear smiled at Black, knowing what he meant.  
" You can trust my animatronics. They are reliable", Salazar assured them.  
" I think he might be right, dear. Everyone who is even a tiny bit unreliable has already betrayed him at this point", Springlock petted Fred's head.  
Fredbear smiled and let out a tiny chuckle. Springlock chuckled too.  
They were messing with Salazar. He was losing his temper.  
If he attacked Fred and Springlock now, the Masters would definitely kill him instantly. Salazar had to control himself.  
Fred knew what would happen, if Salazar lost his temper. He was enjoying this moment, when he could mock Salazar all he wanted.  
" I'm so going to slaughter those two when this is all over and I am the only Elder lord again", thought Salazar.  
Fred looked like he had heard it. Salazar went into his mind.  
" Not, if I am the Elder lord then", Fredbear told him in his mind.

Salazar saw a picture of him bowing before Fredbear. Luna and Eclipse had been torn apart and they were in a pile in the corner.  
Eclipse's begging expression hurt Salazar.  
" I will not lose to you", he said to Fredbear with his mind talk.  
" Enough!", Black's voice echoed in their heads.  
Both looked at Black.  
" I am simply losing my temper. Your nasty voices are driving me crazy. So shut up!", Black told them normally.  
Springlock was a bit confused but she let it be. Sirius chuckled but tried to pretend that it was just a cough.  
" Those damn kids are so easy to defeat. They quarrel all the time. I get why they both had to become Elder lords.  
Our forces are led by quarreling idiots who don't know what to do", thought Sirius, smiling.  
Elleroth glanced at him a bit but said nothing.

" Masters. How about our own forces? We have you, a beast witch, Jester, lots of animatronics and the Sorcerer. Nothing can defeat us", Salazar pointed out.  
He glanced at Fredbear and checked, if he reacted to it.  
Fredbear began to seem like a coward in the eyes of the Masters.  
Elleroth didn't react but Black looked at Fred with a disappointed gaze.  
" He is right. Do you doubt the skills of your own fighters? Or the skills of Jenner? The skills of my friend's son?", Black asked angrily.  
Fredbear waited to see, if Black was going to lose his temper. Elleroth looked into Black's eyes and he calmed down.  
Then the Masters waited for Fred to answer.  
" I..I..I don't, sir. Jenner is powerful and so is Jester. But they do have friends in the pizzeria crew.  
That robotic woman brought Scarlett back without doing a thing. Leslie has friends too.  
His old friend is with Marionette. That grey fox could help him gather his strength. That fox was built to do just that", explained Fredbear.  
Black snorted.  
" What power could these things have? That Elder and this boy are trapped in their minds. How could they defeat Jester or Jenner?", Black asked Fredbear.

Salazar and Sirius looked at Fredbear. He was stiff.  
Fredbear was just standing there. He was trying to think but the thought seemed like it was trying to escape from him.  
Fredbear tried to say it but he knew the Masters hated that word.  
" Well?", Elleroth asked, looking into his eyes.  
" Say something, Fred", Springlock whispered into his ear.  
Fredbear let out a deep sigh.  
" With love. With the deepest of all magic. That fox loves Leslie. Just like that woman loves Scarlett. Nadia loves her sister too.  
That is what can defeat us", Fredbear answered slowly.  
Black and Elleroth shivered in disgust.  
" You dare to talk about that disgusting thing! You think that love could defeat us?", asked the disgusted Black.  
" Yes. That's what the witches say, right? The deepest magic does come from your heart. It's love and the Fazbear crew does have a lot of it.  
They love each other and they care about one another", Fredbear answered.  
" Are you telling us that love is the reason they are still alive?  
Not because they are smart or cunning but because they love one another", Salazar asked with wide eyes.  
Fredbear nodded.  
Springlock grinned and buried her face into Fredbear's side in shame.  
Black looked like he was about to explode.  
" Love! Even the word sickens me. They dare to talk about love when they really don't know anything about it.  
I used to think that love was real. I realized that it was a big lie", said Black.

He launched at Fredbear and grabbed him by the neck. Springlock backed away as Fred rose into the air.  
" And that is exactly why you don't talk about that while I am present. Get me, Elder lord?", Black said to Fredbear who nodded.  
Fred fell back to the floor. Springlock came to him and helped him up.  
" Are you alright, Fred?", she asked.  
" Sure", Fredbear answered, nodding.  
" Now! Does Salazar have anything to say about the attack? Something that doesn't involve stupid lies like love", asked Black.  
Salazar stepped forward.  
" Yes, Masters. I do. I recommend that we rely on what we have. After all, we are the strongest beings in the universe.  
Our beast witch and our new asset will be the key to success. I know the Sorcerer is willing to bring destruction upon this world.  
I have talked to Jenner about it", Salazar explained.  
Sirius shivered.  
" Are you sure about the Sorcerer. He seems unreliable. We know nothing about him..her..it..them.  
Anyway, how do you know that he doesn't just kill us and destroy the world", Sirius asked Salazar.  
" Because of Jenner, of course. He seems to have a good relationship with them", Salazar said sighing.  
" You trust him? What if the Sorcerer's power has corrupted Jenner.  
I do not mean to insult your son, Master Elleroth but can Jenner really remain as himself in the middle of all that power?", Sirius bowed to Elleroth.  
" Of course! Do you think...", Salazar started.

Black glanced at Elleroth who looked into the horizon. He remembered what the Sorcerer had looked like.  
There had been mysteries and energy of the stars in the Sorcerer's eyes. Those silver eyes had looked into the souls and energy of beings.  
There had been something weird about him. Elleroth had felt the energy.  
Not the Joy of creation. Something pure, something full of rage and anger. It was like a billion suns.  
That kind of energy could not be created by the Joy of creation. It was something that made Elleroth feel like an ordinary weakling.  
Elleroth could feel fear in his heart. A new feeling, like of which he had never experienced before.  
The Sorcerer was a bright light that destroyed all the other lights around it.  
The Joy of creation was the most powerful thing in the universe. How on earth had there been something greater inside the Sorcerer then?  
Elleroth felt the Joy of creation run through his veins. The unknown energy was more powerful than it. Jenner could be corrupted by it.  
The Joy of creation was able to corrupt almost anyone. What could this new kind of energy do?  
Elleroth couldn't answer that.

" Sir? Master?", Salazar's voice woke him up.  
Sirius, Salazar, Fredbear and Springlock were staring at him.  
" Is everything okay, Master Elleroth?", Sirius asked him.  
Elleroth was holding his stomach and looking at his hands.  
" Of course. And even if it wasn't, it wouldn't be your business", answered Elleroth.  
He grinned a tiny bit. The Elders didn't notice it.  
Elleroth felt weak. He could feel the energy again. It was going through his head.  
Black the cat was listening to Salazar but Elleroth couldn't hear him. Elleroth saw the light in his mind.  
There was a small boy standing in the middle of the bright light. He had the voices of a hundred men and women.  
It wasn't Ornica or any of the other witches. It was built out of energy and it knew no mercy.  
It was full of sadness and loneliness. It was a burning star of rage.

Elleroth cleared his head. Thinking about the light had brought it to him. He tried to forget the light so it would leave him alone.  
" And where would you be in this situation? Cowarding in the back while Fred is actually doing something?", Black asked Salazar.  
Elleroth focused on Salazar and listened to him.  
" Marionette is mine. I think he wants to fight me too. I can kill him. I am sure of it", Salazar answered.  
" And Luna", Elleroth looked into his eyes.  
Salazar jumped a bit when he heard the name.  
" What about her, Master Elleroth?", he asked.  
" She is your old wife. You have a son and he will be there too. Are you ready to kill them both or is something going to stop you", Elleroth clarified.  
Salazar understood what he meant.  
Elleroth had said something but he had meant love.  
Was Salazar still in love with Luna or was he not?  
Salazar imagined Luna and Eclipse standing in front of him. They looked at him and begged him to come back.

Salazar saw Eclipse run away from him with a smile on his face.  
Back then, Eclipse had loved tag. Salazar had allowed him to get away.  
" You are so fast, boy", Salazar had chuckled.  
" That's because you are my dad. I am the fastest wolf in the world", Eclipse had replied.  
" I love you, dad", little Eclipse's voice said in Salazar's head.

He looked into the eyes of the Masters.  
Elleroth's red eyes were blazing with magma and the black pupils were filled with obscurity.  
Black's dark eyes were fixed on Salazar and those white pupils lusted for death.  
" Huh? Is something going to stand between them and you? I want you to impale those traitors with your sword.  
Could you do that for me?", Black asked Salazar who looked unsure.  
Salazar had to say something. Fredbear was excited to see what would happen next.  
For a second, he thought that Salazar was going to stay quiet.  
" I won't have to kill them. Electra hates them and she wants to kill them herself", Salazar answered, trying to sound vicious and merciless.  
" Okay. I won't even question her. Electra will surely kill them without hesitation.  
But if you have no other choice, will you punish the traitors and make them suffer?", Elleroth asked.  
Salazar was unable to speak. He tried but nothing happened. Memories were flying before his eyes.  
Eclipse's training, Luna kissing Salazar, Luna hugging Eclipse and the look in Eclipse's eyes when he had to kill a slave.  
Salazar had to kill them.  
He had wanted to do that but now he was suddenly feeling something inside him.  
" Huh?", Black looked into his eyes.  
" I will kill them without mercy, my master. Those traitors will not get away from my punishment", Salazar said to Black the cat.  
" Then it is settled. I think Salazar's plan is a lot better but Fredbear's ideas could be used to make the plan even better. Don't you agree?", Elleroth glanced at Black.  
" I agree. Nothing can ruin this plan", Black nodded to Elleroth who glanced back at the Elder lords.  
" Good work, my servants. You can go now", Elleroth said to them.

The Elders bowed to the Masters and walked out.  
Black and Elleroth walked towards each other and fused their bodies.  
Once their bodies had fused, Elleroth took over the body and walked away. Salazar watched him leave.  
He had just gone outside the room and stopped. He leaned into the wall next to him and thought about Luna.  
He placed his hand on his forehead and sighed. He thought about Luna and Eclipse begging on their knees.  
The thought was almost unbearable. He had punished many animatronics in all sorts of horrible ways.  
He hadn't seen Storm get tortured but he had seen Nadia suffer.  
He had not felt any sadness or pity while watching it. He had enjoyed it with all of his heart.  
Now that he was thinking about it, he remembered many things about the situation.  
Baron and Okami had been smiling just like him.  
The only one who hadn't enjoyed it, had been Luna. She had been there to watch it happen.  
" Okami please, this is unfair to her", Luna's voice echoed in Salazar's head.  
" Oh you poor thing", Luna's crying hurt his feelings.

Salazar was panting. What was happening? He saw Nadia like it was happening right there in front of him.  
Salazar felt pain in his heart. Nadia hadn't done anything wrong. Jester had turned his back on the Legends.  
Nadia had just happened to be his sibling. Nadia had been punished for no good reason.  
Salazar remembered how Luna had cried. Luna's tears felt like a billion shards of glass on the floor.  
They hurt Salazar and the regret hit him like a train. He felt the pain and sorrow impale him.  
Someone had thrown all those shards of glass at him and now they were stuck in him.  
He couldn't move because everything hurt him.  
Salazar would have wanted to cry but he couldn't let them come.  
" What is happening to me? What sort of magic is this?", thought Salazar.  
He tried to stop panting but the pain got unbearable, if he stopped. He felt bad for Nadia and Luna.  
Salazar hoped that no one was close enough to hear or see him. He was about to break down.  
" No wonder, Luna couldn't stay here any longer. Just like Eclipse, she couldn't stand the cruelty anymore", Salazar felt horrible.  
The Joy of creation was still in his veins but it was helpless when facing the strongest of all the magic.  
" Why did they do this to me? Why?", Nadia's sorrowful voice asked Luna inside Salazar's head.  
" Because they're cruel and unfair and only care about themselves", answered Luna.  
" Cruel and unfair? Why do those words hurt?", Salazar asked himself.

He was leaning into the wall and his knees were failing. He tried his best not to fall down.  
Eclipse had been running and Luna had kissed Salazar on the cheek.  
" We have the most beautiful son ever", Luna had told Salazar who had nodded to her.  
Salazar managed to stop his knees from shaking.  
" Good day, Lord. Did the meeting go well?", Electra's voice asked.  
Salazar looked at her.  
Electra was standing in front of him with Jester and Jenner behind her.  
" Oh, it's just you, Electra. I thought it was that damn bear and his wacko bunny friend again", Salazar said to her.  
He tried to behave like nothing had happened.  
" It's just us. We are getting ready for the battle", Electra told him.  
" Good. That's exactly what you should be doing", Salazar said emotionlessly.  
Jester had his robe back and he had a new mask on his face.  
Jenner was beginning to look like the Sorcerer.  
Tattoos had begun to form on his skin.  
" So now that we are ready. Should we go to our tents? It's going to be a hard battle. We should rest for a while, Lord", suggested Electra.  
" You can go! I have better things to do than lying in a tent", Salazar said and walked away.

Electra frowned and looked after him. Salazar had gotten away with it. Nobody had noticed him.  
" I have Electra. She is my wife now. Luna and Eclipse are traitors. They will die in that battle. Suffering will be brought to them", he promised himself.  
Salazar would have wanted to be sure about what he had said.  
He was going to fight in the battle. He had to control himself and his feelings.  
Salazar smiled. He tried to forget what had just happened.  
The only thing was that Luna had been right about him. Even if Salazar didn't admit it, he still loved his true family.

Farewell: Salazar is going to face a big choice in the battle. There's so many things that will happen in the final battle.  
I think I have to write down all the things so I don't forget anything.  
BTW: While writing this I had to read the bit where they tortured Nadia to remember how it went. I am in tears right now.  
Those torture scenes just make me cry every single time. Now, goodbye guys! And: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	50. The final battle: The longest evening

Greeting: The battle begins. Now we'll see who dies and who survives.  
I will miss the ones who die but I have no other choice. When no one dies, it's boring. Enjoy!

( Fazbear's pizzeria. The main room)

The children had left their friends and gone home. At least most of them.  
The animatronics knew who were going to the Great festival. They were prepairing for the battle.

Fang and Storm were at the Circle of the hidden treasure. Their swords were new and they were admiring them.  
The swords Jenny brought had been distributed amongst the animatronics.  
Bonnie and Chica were cleaning their swords as well. Fang would have preferred using his own hooks but they were useless against Phantoms.  
" Did you give Willa one of these?", Storm asked him.  
" No! I think she is still with Storm Jr. Should I go and get her?", Fang answered.  
Storm nodded to him.  
Fang stretched and walked off the stage.  
Storm kept on cleaning her sword. It was new and sharp as well as really fast.

She was quite calm compared to the other animatronics.  
Luna, Eclipse and Faith came out of the basement and walked to the main stage.  
" Freddy. Are you ready?", asked Luna.  
Freddy shrugged.  
" Everyone seems to be busy. I am ready but the others are still working. Maybe we should start earlier next time.  
The Legends might already be there", Freddy said to her.  
" No matter how this goes, I don't think there will be next time. Hurry up, guys! We have no time to waste", Luna told everyone who was in the room.  
" We are trying! This isn't a thing you can do fast", Golden freddy shouted from the Pirate cove.  
He was in there with Foxy, Vixey and Crystal.  
Luna was starting to freak out. Eclipse hugged her comfortingly.  
" Don't worry, mom. We will be fine", he said.  
" Thanks, Eclipse. But we seriously have no time to waste. There could be people dying at the Grayson hill right now", Luna told him.  
" Don't panic, Mistress. They will be saved", Faith rubbed her head against Luna.  
" But I can't. We are not fast enough. We don't have time for this", panicked Luna.

Golden freddy came to help Luna.  
" Are you alright?", he asked.  
" She is panicking since we are late", Faith told Golden freddy.  
" We are late? No! We are really late", Luna corrected.  
Golden freddy shook his head.  
" Panicking will only slow you down. Remember who you are. You are the Mistress of the Legends. Calm and collected.  
We will get there", Golden freddy told Luna who nodded and sighed.  
" Good. Now, let's continue working. Get those swords clean and ready, guys", Golden freddy clapped his hands.

Springtrap came into the room and he looked around with no idea of what was going on.  
" Goldie. Where are you going? Is it a fight?", he asked Golden freddy.  
" Oh hi, buddy. Yep! The final battle seems to have begun", Golden freddy told him.  
Springtrap looked scared.  
" Oh. Let's hope no one dies. Good luck then", he said with a silent voice.  
" Good luck? Aren't you coming with us?", asked Freddy.  
Springtrap glanced at him.  
" No! Definitely not. I do not want to go into that factory again. It scares me", Springtrap explained.  
" The factory? Nope! We are not going there. The Legends are attacking the Grayson hill", Freddy blurted it out.  
Golden freddy wondered why Freddy had to be such a blabbermouth.  
His core stopped for a second. He glanced at Luna who looked terrified.  
Springtrap's eyes widened in fear and shock.  
" Grayson hill? But..that's where..", he stuttered the words out of his mouth.  
" That's where the Great festival is. Sorry, Springtrap. We didn't want to worry you", Luna apologized.  
" But..but...Julisa and Nina! They went there. Along with so many other children. You knew about this and you didn't tell me.  
I could have warned them", Springtrap stuttered with a tear falling down his cheek.  
Golden freddy felt really bad.  
" We couldn't let them know. The word would have spread. This is important. The rest of the world musn't know about any of this", Golden freddy told him.  
Springtrap fell to his knees and his tears were falling like a dozen waterfalls.  
" Springtrap. Please forgive us. Don't worry. We will save them", Luna assured him.  
" Not without me", Springtrap looked at her suddenly.  
" What?", asked Freddy.  
" I want to come. Julisa and Nina are my kids. Anyone who wants to hurt them must go through me first", Springtrap stood up and wiped his tears.  
" We did have something like that in mind at first. Springlock will be there but the toys will accompany you.  
We really need you there to calm the children down. They are afraid and surrounded by terror.  
They need you right now", Golden freddy told him and patted his shoulder.

Springtrap nodded.  
" I don't care if Springlock is there. She is about to touch my children once again and this time is no different. I don't care if I get hurt or if I die.  
My children won't get killed on my watch", assured Springtrap.  
Freddy and Luna were impressed. For the first time, Springtrap had some determination in his tiny and soft voice.  
" Neither on ours", Toy bonnie's voice said behind Golden freddy.  
He turned around and saw the toy animatronics.  
" Well, looks like you are ready to kick some Legend butt", Freddy chuckled.  
Toy bonnie was armed to the tips of her ears. Mangle was ready too. Only Toy freddy looked a bit unsure.  
" We are ready to go. Those children need a saviour", Mangle said proudly.  
" But where's Toy chica?", Golden freddy asked.  
Toy freddy pointed at the Pirate cove.

Toy chica had gone there to talk with Foxy.  
" Hey, Foxy", greeted Toy chica.  
" Oh hi, Toy chica. What's up?", Foxy greeted her.  
Toy chica looked a bit nervous.  
" You know. I got a mission to go with Springtrap to secure the children. I was just thinking...", Toy chica scratched the back of her neck nervously.  
" Come on. You can say it", Foxy told her.  
" You know... I came here to ask you if you want to come with me. It would be nice if you and I dealt with our enemy together.  
I am not here to take him from you, Vixey. But I just wanted..", Toy chica stuttered.  
" You talking about Springlock? You want Foxy to come with you so you both could make her pay", Vixey understood what she meant.  
" Yeah", Toy chica answered nervously.  
" I think it's okay. I can't really be with Foxy in this battle. Or I can but Dark vixey has some other plans. If you want to go, you can go, Foxy.  
You are a big fox. You can make your own decisions", Vixey was okay with it.  
" I would love to come with you, Toy chica. Springlock has it coming. I still haven't forgotten how she kissed me and my lips melted", Foxy smiled at Toy chica.  
The smile that appeared on Toy chica's face was a huge one. She was so happy to hear it.  
" Good. Thanks, Foxy. Thanks, Vixey", she thanked them.

Toy chica walked back to her friends.  
" Sorry, guys. Had to stop by the Pirate cove", Toy chica apologized.  
" No problem. Is Foxy coming with us? We could use more help", Toy freddy told her.  
" Of course he is coming. Look at that smile. Toy chica wouldn't smile that much if Foxy had declined", Mangle said to Toy freddy.  
He let out a deep sigh. Foxy was fast and his hook was able to do a lot of damage.  
Something about Springlock was terrifying.  
Now that Toy freddy had a lot of friends with him, maybe he would be able to fight the other animatronics and leave Springlock to the others.  
" Foxy is ready to show Springlock the power of the Seven seas. She kissed him one time and now it's time to pay back", Toy chica told Toy freddy.  
" Now Springtrap has nothing to worry about.  
We'll take care of the fighting while you can be your old cuddly self and comfort the children", Toy bonnie glanced at Springtrap who looked thankful.  
" Thank you so much, friends. It brings me to tears to know that you are ready to help me", Springtrap told them.  
Golden freddy wrapped his arms around him.  
" This is what friends and family are for. We help you, buddy", he said.  
" And we love those children too. Nina is such a sweetheart", Mangle tilted her head and smiled at Springtrap.

The toys were ready to do anything for the kids and Springtrap. Foxy was looking at them from the Pirate cove.  
" Dad. What happens to me now? I thought we were going to fight together", Crystal asked him.  
" You don't need me. You still have Dark vixey, Nadia and Michelle with you. And Shadow of course.  
Jenner and Jester are pretty strong but I believe in you", Foxy told his daughter.  
" Jenner knows my secrets. He did break into my head to tell me that I'm Bella. What else might he know about me?", wondered Crystal.  
" Don't think about that. Just concentrate on Jenner and how wicked he is. Save Leslie from that evil witch", Vixey gave her a piece of advice.  
" Show em ye arrrr! You are me pirate", Foxy patted her shoulder.  
Crystal giggled. It calmed her down a bit.

Luna had also calmed down and Faith was soon ready to fly. She went outside when she heard that everyone was almost ready.  
Faith got ready to transform into a dragon.  
" Come on, Oni ryu. I am coming for you", Faith whispered in excitement.  
The animatronics said farewell to Mr. Fazbear who had decided to stay in the pizzeria until the animatronics came back.  
" Take care. I might not see you again so I just want you to know that it was nice being your boss", Mr. Fazbear said to Golden freddy.  
" I am not planning to die tonight. But thanks anyway. Felix Fazbear", Golden freddy nodded to him.  
" Some of us will die. Take a good look at all of us, Mr. Fazbear", Shadow said to Mr. Fazbear.  
" Let's hope you will be able to live after Leslie's gone", Mr. Fazbear told Shadow.  
" I already lost him once. And I know that this is what Leslie would have wanted. He would have wanted me to kill him and then keep on living my life.  
Sing songs and be happy. I will not let him down", Shadow told him.  
Mr. Fazbear said farewell to the other animatronics. He didn't know which ones would die but he expected the worst.  
" Goodbye, my friends. I will miss all of you", he said when everybody mounted Faith.  
After a couple of minutes, a mighty, beautiful dragon rose up into the air and flapped her wings.  
Faith rose to the sky as Mr. Fazbear saw how the Fazbear crew flew towards the lights that loomed in the distance.

( 45 minutes earlier. On a road near the Grayson hill)

It was as dark as in a movie. An hour ago, the road had been full of cars that had been heading to the hill.  
The Great festival had many attendees that year. It was a festival of joy and laughs.  
People loved it and the whole sky was ablaze on that night. There were huge lights that were pointed towards to cloudy sky.  
Music was a big part of the festival and it could be heard from miles away. Children, adults and the old.  
Everybody was having fun at night. The parents allowed their children to stay awake for the whole night.  
Most of the children did fall asleep before midnight but to them it was the whole night.

Adults drank and danced on the dance floor. Children were playing with the mascot of the festival who was an animatronic.  
The old folks on the other hand were just sitting down or chatting with their old friends.  
Some wild grandparents did dance and take over the dance floor. Julisa's grandmother was dancing with someone unknown.  
Julisa was so happy to be there with Nina.  
She and her friends had no idea of what was coming their way.

The night was so calm and no one could have guessed what was about to happen.  
Because under that very hill, there was an intersection of two energy lines. Their energy came from the happiness and sadness of the city.  
That energy knew what was coming. It could feel the Sorcerer's power arriving. The river of energy was getting faster.  
It had been a small river but it had suddenly grown into a rapid. The energy was flowing like the River Nile.  
That storm of energy was flowing right under the feet of the people. The ground shook a little because of all the energy.

" Oh, Jesus. Nick did you feel that? That is so scary", a teenager said to her boyfriend.  
They were standing on the side of the road. Right where it crossed a river. The Grayson hill was nearby and they had taken a selfie with it in the background.  
" Come on, Jill. There are no earthquakes here. That's why my dad moved into this state", Nick told Jill.  
" But it's scary anyway. So many bad things have happened here", Jill looked around in fear.  
" Yeah! Robots are walking around killing people at night. I am terrified of that story", chuckled Nick.  
" That's not funny. So many people were killed by those crazy animals. Even children.  
Now thinking, maybe we should go home", Jill held her arms close to her chest because the night was very cold.  
Jill did have cold chills because of the story as well.  
" It's not real. I'm here to protect you. It takes more than a few robots to destroy me", Nick said to her.  
Jill knew that Nick was just kidding. He wasn't taking Jill seriously.  
" I am not joking. Those guys were real. Plus, there's no one with us in here", said Jill.  
Nick looked around.  
" Yeah! This is like a horror movie or something! Nobody around, two lovebirds all by themselves", Nick's tone changed and he looked at her in a creepy way.  
" Let's just go home. I don't like this", Jill looked at him, frustrated.  
Nick put his arms up.  
" Okay. Geez. Jill, calm down. If you are afraid, I'll follow you home.  
A little secret. I have a whole bunch of beer in the fridge. I hid it from mom", Nick whispered to Jill.  
" Sounds better", Jill smiled at him.

Nick grabbed her hand and they began to make their way home. All of the sudden, Nick placed his arm on his hip and looked shocked.  
" Aw, come on! I forgot my wallet. Stay here, dear. I'll go and get it. Don't go anywhere", Nick said to Jill and ran back to where they had been.  
" Funny. Like I would walk alone at night", Jill thought as she watched Nick disappear into the darkness.  
Nick ran and ran as quickly as he could. He hadn't said it but he was a bit scared too. Now that Jill had mentioned it, the road was a bit creepy at night.

He reached the bridge, where they had been standing. Nick checked the ground and a table that was lying there.  
" Come on, man. Where's that damn wallet? Why do my pockets have to suck? Everything always falls out of them", Nick said in frustration.  
He was so concentrated on finding the wallet that he didn't notice the figure who was watching him.  
Nick searched the entire bridge.  
He got startled by a train that went by. There was a track going over the river as well.  
Nick sighed and patted his chest.  
" I shouldn't watch Friday the thirteenth anymore. Freaking Jason is about to come and kill me for real. I'll get a heart attack soon", thought Nick.  
Something ran past him. It was hidden in the bushes.  
" Hello! Someone there! Jill? Somebody?", Nick turned around when he heard the noise.  
No one responded. He walked towards the side and saw a pair of ears sticking out of a bush.  
" A coyote? And it thinks that it can hide? Whaa!", Nick tried to scare it off.  
The animal didn't move.  
" Come on! Get out of here!", Nick waved his hand at the hiding animal.  
Suddenly it stood up and Nick noticed that it was not a coyote. The animatronic wolf was huge and its eyes were terrifying.  
Nick was about to let out a scream when it grabbed him.  
" No! You get out, bloody human. And tell your friends that Okami the Elder wolf killed you", Okami said to Nick.  
Okami drew his sword and pushed its blade into Nick's throat. The boy let out a moan of pain and then he died.  
Okami pulled the blade out of Nick's throat and let his corpse hit the ground.  
" Filthy humans. So weak", Okami glanced at the corpse in disgust.

Nick was dead and Jill was still alone on the side of the road.  
" Hah! Let's go out and cuddle together. What a joke? Nick has probably gone home with one of his twenty girlfriends", Jill said in a mocking tone.  
She was all by herself and the wind was starting to blow.  
It hit Jill in the face and made cold chills go through her entire body.  
Jill had actually been one of the teens who had been trying to beat Leslie up at Freddy's.  
She still remembered how Storm Jr. had come in and beat them up. She had left Alice's crew after that little episode.  
Jill was no match for an animatronic. She was aware of that.  
The Legends had been out slaughtering people just that one time but it was still creeping her out.  
She was freezing. Luckily someone was approaching her. A boy was walking towards her.  
" Nick? Is that you?", asked Jill.  
The boy had a hood so Jill couldn't see his face.  
" Nick? No, I am not. Is he a friend of yours?", the boy asked her.  
Jill shivered.  
" Yeah! My boyfriend. He left me so he could go and find his wallet", Jill sighed.  
" A boyfriend, huh! This freezing wind is taking all the romance with it, I imagine", the boy smiled.  
" Definitely. As soon as he comes back, we'll go home", said Jill.  
The boy took the hood off.  
" I don't think Nick is coming back, Jill. Dead don't tend to do that", Jenner said to her.  
Jill hadn't seen Jenner before but she did recognize Leslie's face.  
" You? How are you here? I thought you left", Jill asked in shock.  
Jenner smiled at her.  
" Good! You remember me. Cause I remember you too", Jenner told her.  
Jill remembered how Leslie had showed them his powers. Jill had never spoken of that since.  
She looked into Jenner's black eyes.  
" What are you? Why did you come to me?", she asked.  
Jenner shook his head.  
" I didn't come to you. I just can't leave any witnesses", he answered Jill.  
She felt something grasp her neck.  
" What is happening?", she asked.  
Salazar and Fredbear walked out of the darkness. Jill would have wanted to scream.  
" Your species is about to be extinct. This is nothing personal. We just hate you", Salazar said to Jill.  
" Goodbye, human", Jenner smiled at Jill.  
His eyes changed colour and Jill began to bleed from the eyes. Her dead body hit the floor.  
Salazar kicked her to make sure she was dead.  
" Are all witnesses dead?", he asked his fighters.  
The Legends had wanted to make sure that the military would not get involved in this.  
" I killed a boy", Okami told him.  
" There were two woman but now they are dead", informed Baron.  
" All dead", Hank said proudly.  
" Good! Let the perfect night begin", Salazar smiled at the corpse that was next to him.  
Jenner had changed into the Sorcerer and was walking towards the Grayson hill. Everyone gathered around the place where Nick had been.  
" Let's hope that no one survived", Black looked at the Legends.  
" I can assure you, Master", Fredbear bowed.  
" For your own sake, I hope you are right", Black said in a bored tone.

The Legends had killed all people in the area. Luckily, there hadn't been many. The pizzeria crew was not even there yet and people had died already.  
The Legends were an army ready to crush humanity.  
Terrifying animatronics were walking on the road. Big teeth, claws. Ready to savage people.  
The animatronics and Phantoms had a lust for blood. Salazar and Fredbear on the front.  
They knew no mercy or pity. Out of all of them, the silver-eyed boy was the least terrifying but by far the most dangerous.  
" Ready to kill. Yes. Ready to destroy. No more witches. Either of them. No more humans. No more animatronics.  
and no more Legends", the grim voices inside the Sorcerer said to one another.  
Elleroth should have been listening to his daughter. The Sorcerer was not out for human blood.  
He was out for everyone's blood.

Farewell: I am whispering right now. Awesome! Time has come to kill.  
See you all in the next chapter and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE!


	51. The final battle: Bathing in gore

Greeting: We should get some actual fights in this chapter. Hopefully. I mean...of course.  
The fighting starts...maybe. Anyway, enjoy! With or without fighting.

( The Grayson hill. The Great festival entrance)

The guards were in their normal places. The night had gone well so far but it was about to become chaotic.  
The men were staring at the horizon, knowing that nothing would probably happen during these next few hours.  
Some guards were inside but they weren't really needed for crowd control. Things had calmed down since the first festival.  
All the guards were pretty much useless.  
Many of the guards had been there every year. Nothing would happen.  
They were leaning into walls or sitting on their chairs, drinking coffee. Some of them were yawning.  
" Hey, Bruce! Can you pass me another cup of coffee?", one guard asked.  
" Sure! It's gonna be a long night. You need some caffeine to stay awake. Anyone else?", the response came immediately.  
" I could have some", replied someone.  
" Can I have it with sugar and milk?", someone else shouted to the guy at the coffee machine.

There was a tiny hut beside the entrance. The guy in there was making coffee for everyone else.  
The guards had their own waiter. It was real luxury to most guards.  
They were guys who usually took part-time jobs such as the night shift at Freddy's. Luckily they had found the ad in the newspaper after Mike.  
They would have been slaughtered before that. Of course, it didn't matter anymore now that they were about to die.  
" Guys! Keep your eyes peeled! We are on duty", one guard told the others.  
He heard lots of laughing. This guard had spent those five nights at Freddy's.  
" Are you serious, mate? No one's gonna know. Are you afraid that something's about to happen?", one guard asked and finished his tenth cup of coffee.  
He was a bit chubby and carefree. The alerted guard shook his head.  
" You never know. I have learned to focus on my job. It might only be a part-time job but it's still a job. Let's do it well", the guard told the others.  
They laughed.  
" Whoa! Who summoned the upstanding citizen? I think you might be in a wrong place", the chubby guard said mockingly.  
He burped and chuckled.  
" Whatever, dudes. At least, I'll do my job properly", the alerted guard gave up in frustration.

The others didn't listen to him. They were drinking coffee and hanging around like homeless people.  
Some of them began to drink alcohol as well. Beer, wine and such. The music went wild inside. The guards were doing nothing.  
That was about to change though. The guy in the hut had come out to chat. At first, they didn't notice the three figures who were walking at them.  
They had robes and hoods. It was Salazar, Baron and Okami.  
" Look at them, lord. Pathetic humans. This will be too easy", Baron whispered to Salazar.  
" Humans are the easy part. Our old friends will be the hard one", Salazar told him.  
" Hey, you! Where do you think you are going?", the alerted guard asked them.  
At that point the others noticed the three Elders as well.  
" New mascots? Did they get any new ones?", the guy by the hut pointed at the Elders.  
The alerted guard came closer. The others watched from a distance.  
" Hello? Can you hear me? I asked where you thought you were going. Remove that mask", he told Salazar who glanced at him.  
The guard got scared then. Those weren't animal costumes. They were real but not animals. They were animatronics.  
" Hold it right there!", the guard pulled a gun from his pocket.  
Salazar grabbed him by the neck. The guard pulled the trigger and shot Salazar in the face.  
Salazar looked into his eyes. The guard's eyes widened as the wound healed itself.  
" Hold it? If only humans knew their place in this world", he said to the guard.  
The others watched as Salazar tore the guard's upper jaw off.  
" Oh, Jesus Christ!", one of the guards shouted.

They suddenly became alerted.  
The guards pulled batons out of their pockets. The first guard had been the only one with a proper gun.  
The others had put their guns into the hut with the coffee machine.  
" Ryan! Bart! Get the guns from the hut! And fast!", the chubby guard told two of his friends.  
He had been about to drink more coffee but the cup was on the ground now.  
The guards were full of caffeine so they got on their feet fast.  
The Elders started walking towards them and the entire wolf army followed their Elders.  
" No, shit! That freak was right", the chubby guard cursed.

The batons of the guards started to fall to the ground.  
" Oh god! Run, guys!", shouted one guard.  
The guards began to flee but soon they realized that they had been surrounded. Animatronics were coming from all directions.  
" Kill them", Salazar told his army.  
The guards who had dropped their batons, were killed first. The chubby guard looked away as his friends were torn to bits.  
" We've got the guns, Ronal...What the!", the two guards came back.  
" Give it! Give it to me! And shoot! Shoot!", the chubby guard shouted to them.  
The three guards who were left, started to shoot at the Legends.  
" Pathetic. Simply pathetic", Salazar shook his head as the animatronics attacked the guards.  
The guards were shouting as they shot. No animatronics fell.  
The two guards got attacked by Baron and Okami who teleported behind them.  
The chubby guard dropped his gun in dread.  
" Oh no", he whispered.

He turned around and Salazar was standing right there.  
" Going somewhere?", he asked the guard.  
The chubby guard knelt down.  
" Mercy? Don't kill me please. I surrender", the guard told Salazar.  
" Good. I like when humans bow down before me", Salazar smiled.  
" Thank you, oh mercyful lord", the guard though he was safe.  
" You're welcome", Salazar said and pushed his sword through the guard.  
Salazar cut upwards and the chubby guard's half cut corpse fell to the ground.  
The two others screamed.  
" I knew that men can scream too", chuckled Okami.  
He and Baron pushed their hands through the guards' chests. They took their hands out and licked the blood off them.  
" Like I said, lord. Just too easy", Baron glanced at Salazar, smiling.  
The animatronics chuckled and got ready to kill some more. The gory start had only given them more strength and lust for violence.  
No one had heard the shots because they were either dead or on the yard where the music was so loud that they couldn't hear anything.  
The people were shouting and having fun. The yard and the building were getting hot because so many people were dancing there.

The guards who were in the building, weren't as lazy and careless as the guards outside.  
" George? Lad? Do you copy? Hello?", a guard by the door was talking to his walkie-talkie.  
" Is everything alright?", asked the guard next to him.  
" They're not answering the walkie-talkie for some reason. I'll go check them out. They're probably all drunk", the guard told his friend.  
The guard glanced at the main door and opened it to walk out. He stopped instantly.  
" Hi, humans. And goodbye", Fredbear's grim face said and the guard's neck was broken by Fred's big hands.  
The other guard saw them and panicked. The people were too focused on the music that no one noticed the animatronics who came in.  
The guard had no other choice than to fire his gun. He pointed it at the ceiling and fired a few times.  
Some people screamed.  
The music stopped like a train that hit the side of a mountain.  
Salazar, Fredbear, Baron and Okami looked at all the people who glanced at them in fear.  
Some of them remembered the massacre that had been caused by the Legends. They gasped in dread.  
Some had tried to forget it. According the news, it had been nothing more than a malfunction in an animatronic factory.  
This time the Elders were determined to make sure that no one would be able to distort the truth.  
" Time for these fools to know that we are here. Those witches won't be able to hide anymore", Salazar chuckled.  
Just like at the entrance, the guards took out their guns and pointed them at the animatronics.  
The guns were ready to fire bullets into their heads.  
" Freeze, animatronic freaks!", the chief guard shouted to them.  
" No! I suggest you freeze", Fredbear smiled at them.  
The Elders stepped aside.  
The guards watched as Frost walked through the door. His wrists were frosty and cold steam came out of his nostrils.  
" Take them out, Frost", Salazar commanded.  
" Shoot them!", the chief guard shouted at the same time.  
They were too late. Frost shot his ice beams at them.  
The liquid nitrogen froze the guards and they screamed as the cold took them over.  
The people watched in horror as the guards were turned into ice statues. The people looked at the Elders without knowing what to do.  
" Paralysed by fear? Everyone! Have fun", announced Frost.

The animatronics ran into the building and started to kill people. All hell broke loose on the Grayson hill.  
Everyone tried to run away but there was nowhere to go. Most of the Phantoms were on the roof, ready to go in.  
" Hmmm.. He has a pretty chaotic plan but I like it. Sometimes, pure chaos is the most affective plan", Sirius told one of the Elder phantoms.  
" Do we go now, lord?", the Elder asked.  
" Sure. Go right in. Have fun", Sirius told him.  
Suddenly, the Phantoms jumped through the skylights and landed into the middle of the dancefloor.  
The people had nowhere to go. They could retreat to the yard but that was it. That's exactly what Salazar wanted.  
He knew that the best place for the ritual was in the yard because it was huge and in the middle of the hill.  
" Chase them! Kill! Save some if you want to!  
We wouldn't want to start the Apocalypse without an audience", Salazar and Fredbear shouted orders to their fighters.  
There was no resistance really. Guards tried to shoot them but the animatronics couldn't even feel the wounds.  
Surprising as it may seem, the Sorcerer was the last one to come in. Even Black walked in sooner than him.  
The Sorcerer took his time. He came in casually. The Sorcerer walked over the bodies and his shoes got covered in blood.  
" Help me", a girl whispered to him.  
The Sorcerer glanced at her. The girl was still alive but just barely.  
The Sorcerer had silver eyes but the girl ignored them. She thought she was hallucinating because of blood loss.  
She reached out for his hand.  
The Sorcerer saw the girl and her alternative versions.  
To him, she was just one out of billions of versions. She was insignificant in the eyes of the multiverse.  
The Sorcerer walked to her and grabbed her hand. The girl thought that he would help her up.  
Instead the girl's smile vanished because she could feel her blood get sucked into the Sorcerer. The girl became old and wrinkled.  
Then she just died.  
The Sorcerer didn't say anything.  
" More blood. Yes. More blood", shouted the voices inside him. The Sorcerer looked at the floor that was covered in blood.  
He knelt down and put his hand into the stream of blood that had formed on the floor.  
At first the blood started to climb up his arm. The Sorcerer closed his eyes and was enjoying the feeling. The blood rose up to his elbow.  
Then something weird happened. The blood seemed to get sucked in by his skin. The entire stream vanished and the floor became almost clean.  
The Sorcerer had sucked all the blood from the dancefloor. His eyes opened and they were glowing for a second.

He stood up and walked forward. He could hear the voices of people screaming for help.  
The Legends drove the people to the yard. Those people had no idea of what to do. Right then, the animatronics were just enjoying themselves.  
The one animatronic who wasn't killing people, was the mascot of the Great festival.  
She was protecting the children with her life.  
" Follow me. Let's go through the yard", she told the children.  
Every time an animatronic was about to attack the kids, the mascot went in the way and pushed the other animatronic aside.  
Some people were trying to fight back as well. They didn't have guns, they just had planks or led pipes or whatever they happened to find.  
The building was empty. There was nowhere to hide in there either. The yard was huge and full of hillocks.  
It was one bumpy yard. Fighting was going to be difficult there.  
" They have nowhere to go! We have won! The Legends have won the battle against humans", Fredbear laughed when he saw what was happening.  
The people had been backed into a corner of the courtyard. They were also lower than the animatronics so it really made them feel small and weak.  
The children were scared and some were crying.  
Nina was hugging Julisa.  
" What's gonna happen now? I want Springtrap", Nina stuttered in fear.  
Julisa had nothing to say. She was as frightened as Nina.  
" Are you done with running away? I hope so", Salazar shouted to the people.

He was standing on a tiny bump so everyone could see him. Black the cat was standing next to Salazar.  
Everything was exactly as planned. This was the perfect moment for Salazar's dreading and theatrical speech.  
The people were confused. The animatronics had stopped for now.  
" Humans! The time of death has come! You have been reminded why you are scared and why you hate the dark. Your time has come to an end.  
And the time of fear has arrived. Now you all will bow before your one true ruler", Salazar announced to all the people who were on the yard.  
The animatronics walked closer. Everyone tried to back off in fear. All except one young man.  
Salazar grinned. What now?  
" I am not afraid of you. None of us are. You might kill us all but we will not bow before anyone", the man told Salazar.  
All the people looked at that one man who was standing there. He was brave.  
The man had kinda ruined Salazar's moment and that really annoyed him.  
" How does he dare? Didn't he see what was going on? Why does he resist?", whispered Fredbear.  
Baron drew his sword.  
" Shall I kill him?", Baron asked the Elder lords.  
The man saw Baron's sword and the blood on it. He didn't step back or start to shake.  
Salazar chuckled.  
" Are you even listening to yourself? Do you think that someone will come and save you like last time? No one is coming.  
We killed everyone around the hill. No one knows that something's going on. There is nobody to save you", Salazar laughed at the man.  
The man's expression didn't become any unsurer.  
" Do you want me to kill him? Just say, lord. I will slice his head off", Baron asked with the sword in his hand.  
Salazar glanced at him.  
" Go. That man is the world's biggest fool. Take it slowly so everyone can see him die", Salazar told Baron who began to walk towards the man.  
Everyone was terrified. The children closed their eyes. But the man was still standing.  
Baron got ready to kill him. Baron was a few feet away from the man.  
" You should have let it be. Now it's just you and me and we all know you won't win", chuckled Baron.  
The man was starting to fear Baron. He was going to stand there and face his death.  
Baron got ready to slice his head off.

" Umm..Excuse me! A tiny correction! It was just you and him", a voice said to Baron from the rooftop.  
The people looked at the building on their left side. There was a figure on the roof. Someone who was familiar to the children and the Legends.  
Foxy was quite a sight when he was standing there. He had chosen a good place.  
He could see the people on the right side of the yard and the Legends on the left side of the yard.  
He looked down at the animatronics with a smile on his face.  
" I hate to interrupt your moment but it feels just so wrong to let you tell these people that no one is coming. You see, that's a pretty big lie.  
Or did you guys already forget us?", asked Foxy carelessly.  
" Foxy. He came", Nina whispered to Julisa.

On the other side, Fredbear was smiling at Foxy.  
" Good. Winning isn't fun if you don't face you enemy. Let's hope he hasn't come alone", Fredbear thought.  
" Is that one of them? Those pizzeria singers?", Black asked Electra in mind talk.  
Electra glanced at him and nodded a little.  
Salazar chuckled.  
" Foxy! I thought that you guys wouldn't bother to come anymore. Not after you got beaten up so bad", Salazar answered Foxy.  
" Well, you thought wrong!", Marionette appeared behind Foxy.  
Golden freddy, Shadow, Nadia and some others had been hiding on the roof that was right above the people.  
Now they jumped off and landed between the people and the Legends.  
Faith hadn't been able to take them there without being noticed by Oni ryu.  
They had solved the problem by sneaking to the hill and climbing onto the roof after the Phantoms had dropped down.  
Jenny and Frank were coming shortly. They weren't there because Jenny's little surprise was slowing them down.  
For now, they just had to survive on their own. Golden freddy punched Baron in the face and he flew back.  
" We might be beaten but not defeated", Golden freddy said loudly.  
The people cheered. It was quiet for like three seconds.  
" Black the cat!", Marionette shouted to the Elder master.  
Black glanced at him.  
" I will give you and your slaves a chance to live. Stand down and go away if you want to spare your animatronics. We don't have to spill oil for no reason.  
We can save our fighters' lives", Marionette announced.  
He knew that Black would never stand down. He just wanted all the Legends and normal animatronics to see that Black didn't care about any of them.  
Black got angry.  
" I hope you are joking. You just say that because we are too powerful for you, traitor Elder. Because I am too powerful", Black said.  
Foxy chuckled since Black seemed to be nothing more than an arrogant fool.  
" Why don't you come up here and say that face to face", he suggested mockingly.

That was a huge mistake. Marionette didn't even have the time to glance at Foxy.  
He should have just kept his mouth shut. Foxy had spoken too recklessly. Foxy should have probably thought about what to say before saying it.  
In a second, Black the cat suddenly appeared behind him. His dark eyes looked at Foxy's back.  
" Here I am", he whispered to his ear and kicked Foxy and Marionette off the roof.  
While Foxy was falling towards the ground, he understood what had gone wrong there.  
Black was not someone anyone wanted to mock.

Marionette and Foxy hit the ground and rolled down the tiny hill. They ended up right at the feet of their friends.  
" Well, that could have gone better", Fang said as he helped Foxy up.  
Now it was Black's turn to be high up on the roof. The animatronics had looked at the sight with wide eyes.  
Black wasn't called The Elder master for no reason.  
" Well? They are all there! Don't stand there like an army of fools. Kill them all!", Black shouted from the roof.  
Salazar raised his arm in the air.  
" You heard your Master! Attack! And don't spare them!", he shouted.  
" Oops", said Foxy.  
The animatronics started running down the hill. Now the Legends had finished warming up. Killing people was fine and all but it was just the starter.  
The pizzeria crew was the main course. Fang grinned at the sight.  
" Remember that this place is bumpy. It's a lot different than the other places we have fought in.  
Try to use the terrain to your advantage", Fang gave the others a piece of advice and turned his both hands into hooks.

The people panicked and tried to get out of the courtyard by staying close to the walls and staying as low as possible.  
The Legends were focused on the pizzeria crew and they seemed to ignore the people completely. The humans weren't important anymore.  
They would die after the ritual anyway. The earlier bloodbath had just been for fun.  
The Legends had more important things to think about than some weak humans.  
The animatronics clashed with one another. It was time to spill oil.  
The young boy with silver eyes had walked to the bump where Salazar had been standing.  
He was watching the animatronics with a grim expression on his face. He was not a fighter, at least not yet.  
He was a trophy. The winner would get him and the powers that were hiding inside his soul.  
The animatronics were fighting over him. He was their goal.  
The Sorcerer was just a trophy to the animatronics.  
But the thing no one thought about was the fact that he didn't want to be anyone's trophy.

Farewell: Goodbye! It seems that the yard is a problem. I don't know what it could look like. It's bumpy and huge.  
I should probably add something else to the yard as well in the next chapter.  
(Also, just saying that no offence to chubby people. I just used that word so everyone would know which guard I was talking about.) Just remember that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	52. The final battle: Animal crossing

Greeting: The fight! It actually begins for real in this chapter. Now, get ready to cry if you are an emotional person. Lots of known guys will die.  
For real! I hope you enjoy this. Like I have said: I suck at making fights. Just imagine cool music in the background and it gets so much better.  
(PS: I just want to inform you about the fight(I am writing this PS after I've almost completed the story). I'm sorry guys. There's so much stuff in this battle. It like never ends. Hope you like fighting because there's a lot of it.) Enjoy.

( Foxy and Fang. The front line)

Foxy had messed up the start. He felt really stupid right then.  
" Foxy! Stop looking around like a scared cat! You are a pirate! Fight!", Fang's voice woke him up.  
Foxy sunk his hook deep into a wolf's chest. That wolf had been trying to bite Fang's snout.  
Fang had already sunk his both hooks into the wolf but it had still been alive.  
The third hook killed it.  
" Watch out!", Fang shouted to Foxy.  
He ducked and dodged the incoming kick. Fang teleported right above the cat who had been trying to kick Foxy.  
The cat lost her balance as a big wolf appeared on her back. Fang got his hook ready but then he glanced at the cat before attacking.  
Fang saw that the cat was Candy and he just managed to stop the hook from sinking into Candy's neck.  
Instead, Fang raised his hand and the hook went into another animatronic's chest. That bear was an enemy.

Fang sighed in the middle of the battle. He got up and spun. Some animatronics who had been trying to kill him died.  
Fang had some time to take a deep breath.  
" What on earth were you doing? I almost killed you and you almost killed Foxy", Fang shouted to Candy who was still lying on the ground.  
" Sorry! My eyes were covered in oil. I couldn't see! Everyone looks like an enemy", Candy apologized and got up really fast.  
The bear who Fang had hit got up suddenly. Fang was surprised.  
That attack should have killed him. The bear turned out to be a Phantom.  
Fang tried to take out his sword but he had to change his hook into a hand first.  
It was too late.  
The bear's aword cut Fang's right side pretty badly. Out of nowhere, another sword sank into the Phantom who shouted and broke into pieces like a vase.  
" You okay?", Toy chica asked Fang who nodded quickly.  
Then they both had to attack again.  
" Where the hell is Jenny? She should be here", Candy said in panic.

She glanced around her. People were dying.  
The Legends had broken through and some who had nothing to do were killing the people who were still hiding in the corner.  
" Oh no!", Candy shouted.  
She ran towards the people and sunk her sword into a fox who was about to kill a woman.  
Candy also chopped someone's head off. She could not see who it was.  
The first animatronic had spat oil on her eyes. Candy was practically blind now. There went another wolf!  
That one had been an enemy because it had tried to attack her.  
Foxy noticed what was going on.  
He saw how Candy killed one of her own.  
" Help Candy! She is attacking our own animatronics", Foxy shouted to Toy chica.  
" On it!", Toy chica answered him and ran to the cat.

Candy wasn't fighting anymore. She could hear noises all around and they scared her.  
She was just swinging her sword around hoping to kill a bad guy. The people were crouched so none of them died.  
Toy chica came and grabbed Candy by the arm. Candy tried to break free and attack Toy chica but the chicken was too fast.  
" It's me! Candy, stop!", she shouted.  
Candy calmed down and Toy chica wiped the oil off her face.  
" Candy! Calm down. You'll kill more of your own if you keep doing that", Toy chica told her.  
Candy looked around and saw that she was safe for now.  
" I'm sorry. My own? Who did I?", she asked and looked over Toy chica's shoulder.  
Candy gasped in shock as she covered her mouth.  
The animatronic whose head she had chopped off. It was the alaskan malamute who had been rescued with Springtrap.  
" Oh no!", Candy said.  
" We have no time for that! We can talk about her later. Now fight!", Toy chica said and turned around to fight a Phantom.

Toy chica had her sword out so she was able to kill the Phantom. It was a tough one. The Phantom was teleporting like crazy.  
He grabbed Toy chica by the neck.  
" Die, animatronic!", shouted the Phantom.  
Foxy jumped at the Phantom and impaled his heart. The Phantom collapsed.

" The children! Where are the children?", Foxy saw that the kids weren't among the people.  
One woman raised her hand and Foxy went to her. She seemed to be a staff member.  
" The kids! I told them to hide to the panel room 101", the woman told Foxy.  
" Room 101? Did someone go there with the children?", Foxy had a bad feeling about it.  
" Raya the rabbit", answered the woman.  
Foxy knew that this was really bad. The children were in a room.  
Their only friend was a weak bunny with no fighting experience whatsoever. It was like a bait for Springlock.  
" Toy chica. We need to find them. Springlock will head to them immediately", Foxy told Toy chica.  
" Where are the other toys and Springtrap? We need them", Toy chica asked Foxy.  
" Don't go! What do I do?", Candy asked in fear.  
" There's Lara and Catty. Just stay with them and you'll be fine", Foxy told Candy who nodded and ran to her friends.  
As long as Lara was with Candy and Catty, they would be able to protect themselves.  
Foxy knew that it was the best plan to keep those three together.  
He glanced at the other side of the animatronic line, looking for the toy animatronics and Springtrap.  
He could not see the toys but based on the shouting and the light blue bunny who sometimes appeared over the animatronics' heads,  
the toys were somewhere there.

Toy bonnie's voice could be heard even though it was extremely noisy in there.  
" Die, you Legends. No one hurts these innocent people", Toy bonnie shouted as she jumped up in the air and sliced an animatronic in half.  
Foxy and Toy chica came to them. It took a while though.  
Foxy had to fight the Legends in the fly. Golden freddy and Marionette gave him some assistance.  
Toy chica shouted at the toys. Mangle snapped the neck of an enemy animatronic and noticed Toy chica.  
" Is it the time to go? Did you see Springlock?", Mangle asked Toy chica.  
" No! We heard that the kids have fled to a panel room in the building. We need to go there before something else gets there first", panted Toy chica.  
By something else, she meant Springlock of course.  
Foxy arrived. He was panting too.  
" I liked when I could just stay in one place and fight. This yard is way too big. There's too much stuff happening all around", Foxy complained.  
" Well, we are about to go indoors so there's that problem fixed", Toy chica told him.  
" And we should do it fast! Look over there!", Springtrap was pointing at the Legends' side of the yard.  
The animatronics glanced at that direction.

Springtrap was shaking in fear. And for a good reason too!  
Springlock and the blue bunny with a hat were there. Springlock's expression explained everything.  
She could smell the fear of the children.  
She grabbed the hand of the blue bunny and dragged him with her.  
" Oh crap!", exclaimed Mangle.  
They saw Springlock and the blue bunny go indoors.  
" Let's go get her!", Toy chica shouted in anger.  
She was more than excited to finally have a chance to pay back. She was about to go but Toy freddy grabbed her arm.  
" Wait! Let's go around. We'll be torn apart otherwise", he said.  
" We have no time. Let's charge through", Toy chica yelled at the others.  
" How are we suppose to get through them?", asked Toy freddy.

Everyone glanced at Foxy. He didn't need time to think.  
" Vixey! Nadia! Crystal! Shadow! Michelle!", he shouted.  
Those five weren't far away. They heard him and came to them.  
" Phew. You guys haven't found Jester and Jenner yet. Might you be able to help us do something?", Foxy asked.  
" Do what exactly?", Shadow asked for details.  
Foxy grinned nervously.  
" We just saw Springlock but she was on the other side of the yard. We need to charge through the army of animatronics", Foxy told them.  
Vixey glanced at the fight that was going on. Bulldozer didn't seem to have a problem with charging through the enemies.  
Everyone else...well, they were holding position for now.  
" I hope you aren't serious. It's a suicide", Michelle's eyes widened.  
Vixey agreed by nodding.  
Toy freddy rolled his eyes.  
" Sure. That's exactly what I want to hear before going for it", he sighed.  
" We are just going to have to go. It's the only way I can think of", Nadia told the others.  
No one had a better plan so they just listened to Nadia. Toy chica was more than ready.  
" Let's go then. We'll part when we reach the other side", she raised her sword up in the air.

Before they started running, Foxy got an idea.  
" Go for Bulldozer first! He can give us some protection", Foxy told them.  
He and Toy chica were the first ones to go. Foxy spun like a tornado because it had worked for Fang.  
Crystal and Vixey were with him. Shadow had disappeared completely.  
Toy chica was totally ignoring everything and just charging. Bulldozer would have been impressed if he hadn't been too buzy to glance at Toy chica.  
Michelle and Nadia were the new role models of team work. They protected each other by being back to back.  
Springtrap was hiding between them.  
Michelle was scared in this position. She found it hard to trust Nadia who couldn't even see anything.  
Her concern was pointless. Nadia was working on full power.  
She could feel everything. Nadia felt the dark figures around her. There were so many of them but there was no time to be scared.  
Nadia could feel something run past her.  
The figure wasn't a Legend.  
It was a tiny bit higher than the rest of the figures. Nadia couldn't recognize it until it let out a scream of joy.  
" Get kicked in the face, you animatronic fools!", exclaimed Toy bonnie in joy.  
She was running across the heads of the enemies.  
Toy bonnie's legs were getting cut by claws but she ignored the pain.  
Toy freddy and Mangle had improvised.  
Toy bonnie's new tactic was quite an astonishing sight. The enemies' gazes were just following Toy bonnie.  
Mangle was smart and used their confusion to her own advantage.  
Toy freddy was holding her hand. The last thing he wanted was to be left behind.  
The animatronics didn't even notice when Mangle and Toy freddy ran past them.  
It was like some weird new version of animals crossing a street. And just like crossing, it was dangerous and it had to be done fast.

They were almost at Bulldozer. He wasn't having a nice time since Frost charged at him.  
" Leave him to me", Frost told the other animatronics around them.  
Bulldozer was blowing steam out of his nostrils to frighten the normal animatronics.  
This was a fight between two big animatronics.  
Frost ran at him at full speed.  
Bulldozer put his arms froward to block the attack. He leaned forward so Frost wouldn't be able to push him over.  
Frost's body was like a wrecking ball when it hit Bulldozer.  
Their bodies clashed and it made a huge thump. They tried to make each other fall to the ground.  
Their eyes were fixed on one another.  
" This time, I'll make sure you die. It's a battle to the death", Frost said angrily.  
" For the first time, I agree with you", Bulldozer told him.  
Frost was stronger and he would have managed to push Bulldozer over.  
" Hey, Mr. Freeze!", Toy bonnie's voice ruined Frost's concentration.  
Frost glanced at his right and got a pair of bunny feet in the face. Toy bonnie had ran at him and kicked him in the face.  
Frost fell over. Bulldozer went on top of him and began to punch him.  
" Thanks! Now go!", Bulldozer told Toy bonnie.  
The other animatronics had charged in to help Frost.  
Toy bonnie glanced at her friends.

She should have just run. The enemies grabbed her so she wouldn't be able to jump.  
She was getting clawed.  
" Toy bonnie!", Toy chica extended her sword forward.  
Toy bonnie couldn't see anything. She was covered in enemies.  
Toy chica reached her and tried to help the poor bunny. There were too many enemies.  
" Bulldozer!", Toy chica shouted in panic.  
Bulldozer was too tough to feel pain. The animatronics around him were clawing him but he was still punching Frost.  
He was tough enough to save both females but he would have had to leave Frost and let him get up.  
" Oh, saw off my horns and call me Sally", Bulldozer thought when he stopped punching Frost.  
Bulldozer was a gentle giant. He couldn't leave his friends.  
Bulldozer kicked the animatronics out of the way. They were like ants to him.  
Toy bonnie was covered in oil but she managed to get up now that the enemies were gone.  
Toy chica broke free from the grasp of a Phantom elder and kicked her. The Phantom elder didn't die but Toy chica had no time to think about that.  
" Are you alright, Toy bonnie?", Bulldozer asked her.  
" It hurts but apart from that I'm...Watch out!", shouted Toy bonnie.  
Frost was behind Bulldozer and grabbed him.  
" Don't turn your back on me, weakling", Frost whispered to him.  
" Go! Now!", Bulldozer shouted to both females.

Toy chica grabbed Toy bonnie's hand and started to run. Foxy's group caught up with them.  
They were almost on the other side.  
" Head to that stage", Crystal shouted.  
Foxy noticed the huge stage on his left. He glanced at it and realized that there was a reason why Crystal wanted to go there.  
There were no animatronics on it. Foxy was not sure why.  
He peered at it and got a funny feeling.  
" Let's stop beside it. I don't like the idea of climbing on it just yet", Foxy told his daughter.  
Crystal nodded to him. They had to punch a few animatronics out of the way and then they had reached the stage.  
Foxy slowed down and panted.  
Crystal would have wanted to lie down but that would have been a mistake.

Foxy looked at his friends and smiled at them.  
" Good job everyone", he told them.  
Toy bonnie fell over but Mangle caught her.  
" Toy bonnie. Are you alright? What is happening?", Mangle asked her, worried.  
Toy bonnie chuckled with no strength left in her voice.  
" Yea. I'm okay. Just let me rest a bit", she claimed.  
Toy bonnie's core had overheated. She had been jumping and running for too long.  
" Is everyone else alright? Did we lose someone?", Foxy asked and looked around.  
He saw his wife and daughter. He saw Nadia and Michelle who were with Springtrap.  
Toy freddy, Mangle, Toy chica and Toy bonnie were there.  
Foxy's eyes widened.  
" Where's Shadow?", he asked in fear.  
The animatronics glanced back at the animatronic army that wasn't coming closer.  
" Where did he go?", Vixey looked around.  
" Who's gone?", Shadow asked her.  
Everyone jumped.  
" Oh gosh! Shadow. You startled us. We were looking for you", explained Vixey.  
Shadow just smiled a bit.  
" I am Shadow. I like to take my own little shortcuts", he answered.  
" Of course, why did I even ask", Vixey rolled her eyes.  
" It would be nice if you didn't do that again though", Crystal told him.  
Their conversation ended suddenly.  
" Umm..guys! Do you see that?", Mangle interrupted.  
The others looked at the stage. A plague doctor had walked onto it.  
" Hello, friends. Remember me?", Jester asked them.  
" Hi, Scarlett", Nadia greeted.  
Jester chuckled.  
" Hi, sister. I hope you have missed your dear brother", he smiled at Nadia.  
" You are my sister, Scarlett. Jester doesn't exist", Nadia told him.  
" She still believes you are some personality of her sister. Isn't that sweet, Jester?", Jenner's voice asked Jester.

The animatronics looked at Jenner. He was standing next to them.  
That was the reason why Salazar's animatronics were staying far away from the stage.  
Everyone got ready to fight. Vixey's eyes turned black and her voice changed.  
" Jenner", Dark vixey grinned in anger.  
Jenner floated up to the stage. He was covered in black mist and his skin was filled with black tattoos.  
Jenner surely had changed a bit.  
Toy bonnie remembered his face. In the factory, that face had corrupted her soul.  
She would have wanted to get revenge. Toy bonnie had to focus on her own mission.  
Jenner and Jester belonged to Michelle, Shadow, Dark vixey, Crystal and Nadia.  
" Hello, Vicky. How's the family?", Jenner smiled.  
Dark vixey took her sword out.  
" Are you just too dead to answer?", Jenner asked.  
" Don't ask me about my family. Soon you'll join them. Then you can ask them yourself", growled Dark vixey.  
She was making weird sounds. Jenner just laughed.  
" I doubt that. Let's put your claim to a test, shall we?", Jenner asked.

He rose up in the air. The animatronics watched in dread.  
Dark vixey was so angry. Jenner was such a show off.  
" Foxy! You and your crew must hurry. Leave these dead beasts to us", Dark vixey said in a very dark and grim tone.  
Foxy nodded to her. Foxy, Springtrap and the toy animatronics ran to the other direction while the five animatronics faced the two beast witches.  
Foxy glanced behind him.  
" Be careful, Dark vixey. Don't die and take good care of my daughter", he thought.

( Storm and Willa. The other side)

They were holding the line. Marionette and Golden freddy had abandoned their places.  
Salazar and Fredbear had gone to a higher ground. Marionette and Golden freddy had gone there to fight them.  
The line was still holding though. Storm was fighting for her life. Willa protected her mother as well as she could.  
Storm was blocking most attacks. She wasn't called almighty for no reason.  
Willa was using her icethrowers like crazy. She froze an animatronic and kicked it. The animatronic broke into pieces.

Storm had lost her bearings a couple minutes ago. She was not sure of what was happening.  
Suddenly a familiar face appeared in front of her. The grim smile of a husky shocked Storm.  
Hank shot his flames at her. Storm ducked and dodged the attack.  
She grabbed Hank's legs and pulled. Hank fell to the ground and Storm clawed his chest.  
It felt good to let the claws sink deep into the endoskeleton. Hank teleported and took Storm with him.

Willa looked around and saw the flames again. She ran to her mother and Hank.  
Willa extended her arms and shot ice out of them.  
The enemies got out of the way and let her pass.  
Storm and Hank were already out of everyone's way. They were fighting in the area where people could eat their lunch.  
Storm took cover behind a table. Hank shot flames at it. The fur on Storm's back was caught on fire.  
She did a roll and extinguished the flames.  
" Come out and face the fire, almighty Storm", taunted Hank.  
Storm felt the heat on her back again. Hank's flamethrowers made him so much more powerful.  
Storm's cover was destroyed.  
She had no cover anymore.  
Storm stood up and charged at Hank. He laughed and shot fire at her. Storm rolled left.  
" Mom!", Willa came from her right side.

Hank ignored Willa and aimed his flames at Storm. They were about to hit her. Storm covered her face.  
Willa shot an ice beam at the fire. It blocked the flames and Storm survived without any harm.  
Willa came to her mother and looked at Hank. Hank shouted in anger and shot Willa with everything he had.  
Willa shot her ice beam at him. Willa had to keep on shooting to keep the flames away from her and Storm.  
" Go, mom! I can defeat him on my own", Willa said to her.  
" No! He is too powerful. Leave this to me", Storm said in fear.  
" Mom! I can do it. He tortured you. He lured you into Jeremy's house so Storm Jr. could kill you. He has done so many bad things.  
Let me finish him. I can shoot ice, you can't. He will turn you into ash", Willa looked into her eyes with a begging gaze.  
Storm nodded a little. She backed off.  
Willa knew that Storm wouldn't be able to fight Hank. Not anymore. Hank was too powerful.  
Storm didn't have icethrowers. Willa had to kill Hank. It was the only way to defeat him.

Willa was starting to feel the pressure eventually. She was getting tired.  
The ice was still coming out but not for long. Her wrists were beginning to freeze. Willa couldn't do it anymore. She was exhausted.  
" Welcome death! He will be your new friend. Can you feel him, Willa? Can you feel your skin melt? That is the feeling of death.  
The same feeling your sister felt when she died", Hank laughed.  
Willa felt her energy run out. Hank was too strong. Willa didn't have what it took to kill Hank.  
She was finished. Her time had come to an end.  
The fire was getting closer and closer. Willa was trying to fight back but it was useless. Her wrists failed along with everything else.  
The machines in her wrists froze completely. Willa couldn't do it. She welcomed the flames that wanted her.  
Suddenly, something was standing between her and the flames.  
It shot ice at Hank. The beam of fire stopped.  
Something had taken Willa's place.

Willa fell to the ground. Her legs failed. She was staring at the figure and the wolf glanced back at her.  
" You okay?", it asked.  
Willa's mouth opened. It was her.  
The wolf from the smelter room. She had been working on that animatronic for a long time.  
There she was. Alive and well.  
Willa saw the eyes of the animatronic. Those eyes were so beautiful.  
That gaze and that smile were like summer breeze on her face.  
" Dear sister. Storm Jr.", Willa let the tears of joy fall down her cheeks.

Farewell: Some fights have begun. I killed the alaskan malamute. That's a good start.  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We'll go back to the pizzeria in the next chapter.  
See you and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	53. The final battle: The Grim reaper

Greeting: Time to see how Storm Jr. ended up on the battlefield. I hope you enjoy!

( Storm Jr. Repairing room)

She could hear them coming for her.  
Willa had just left the room. Or was it two hours ago? She had no idea.  
" Storm Jr. You already know that I love you. For the last time, you have been the best sister in the world.  
I hope death releases you from all the pain", Willa's last words had touched her heart.

Storm Jr. was hearing noises all around her. Animatronics were running and children were laughing.  
Storm Jr. knew they weren't real. The room was sound proof.  
The children had left the pizzeria a long time ago. Storm Jr. was hearing things.  
" Will you love me forever?", someone asked her.  
Storm Jr. was pretty sure it was Leslie.  
She couldn't move. Her body was stiff and she felt weird tickling in her feet.  
" Remain calm, Stormy. Do not let it take you", she told herself.

She felt something coming for her.  
Suddenly, it was like a lightning hit her.  
The machine! Was it still working? The machine hadn't caused Storm Jr. pain before.  
She glanced at it. The machine was working fine. There was nothing wrong with it.  
It was due to Storm Jr. losing her strength. She was weak and frail. Both physically and mentally.  
The darkness was coming. It was a cloud that wanted her soul.  
Storm Jr. knew that the time had come. She was dying for real.  
The darkness had been inside her ever since the Sorcerer hit her. Now, Storm Jr. was able to see it.

Mist was starting to come out of her endoskeleton. It was a weird mixture of purples and blues and black of course.  
She could see faces in the mist, trying to get out. Storm Jr. was trying to keep her eyes shut but it didn't work.  
She was still able to see the mist and the faces and all the cruel sounds.  
Storm Jr. gasped. Could she see sound?  
She was losing her mind. Leslie's face appeared in front of her.  
" Hi! I'm Leslie. What's your name?", he asked.  
Then the face disappeared.  
Storm Jr. felt the aching crawl up her hips and her chest.  
Her entire back was full of spiders and cockroaches. They were going up and down her back.  
Storm Jr. would have wanted to get up and shake them off but she wasn't able to move. The spiders opened her up and went inside her.  
They munched on her endoskeleton and it hurt very much.  
Storm Jr. was making noises but none of them sounded like her normal voice.  
The spiders had went inside her voice box, they were in her throat. Storm Jr. tried to scream for her life.  
The voice box overheated but Storm Jr. kept on screaming.

She could hear nothing. Just the sounds of the spiders.  
No sound came from her voice box. She was screaming for her life but no sound came out.  
The voice box was burning to a crisp. Storm Jr. could feel the pain. It was all over her body.  
The spiders came out of her and she was able to see them now. The holes just appeared on her chest.  
As the spiders crawled out of her core, Storm Jr. gasped again.  
The spiders weren't normal. They were animatronics.  
The tiny endoskeletons crawled on her chest and glanced at her. They had nightmarish faces.  
Bonnie's face was messed up. She had a row of big sharp teeth.  
There was another row of teeth behind the first row and her eyes were red.  
The Bonnie spider crawled back into Storm Jr.  
It seemed to be the queen of the spiders. It found itself a cozy place to lay the eggs.  
It was right in Storm Jr.'s core.  
" No! Not there! Please. I need it", Storm Jr. begged in tears.  
The spider didn't react. It laid thousands of eggs into the core and Storm Jr. was choking on them.

They started coming out of her mouth now. Storm Jr. was unable to scream any longer.  
The whole room was crawling with nasty creatures and the purple mist covered all the surfaces.  
Storm Jr. felt the life go away from her. She was trying to hold onto it but it slipped right through her fingers.  
" Please. I am not ready die. I love Leslie. I need to love him some more. I want him. Give him to me", thought Storm Jr.  
She wanted to feel Leslie's hand on hers.  
" Ornica! I need you. I know that you are weak but I need you", begged Storm Jr.  
The purple mist was coming for her. She saw the Grim reaper inside it.  
" Time to come. Take my hand, little wolf", the reaper told her.  
Storm Jr. reached out for the hand made of metallic endoskeleton bones. She was almost there.  
All the pain would be in the past very soon. Storm Jr. was almost dead.

Then something came into her mind. She pulled her hand away from the reaper.  
" No! You are wrong! The time has not come. I still have much to do in this life. So go away!", she shouted.  
The reaper grunted in shock. The purple mist tried to take Storm Jr. by force.  
" You are mine, Stormy. Mine!", the Reaper's face turned into Jenner's.  
" No! I refuse to die! So leave me alone!", Storm Jr. shouted.  
Her shout was so loud that the purple mist was blown away by its force.  
The Grim reaper shrieked in pain and was torn apart. Its cold hands disappeared.  
Storm Jr. expelled all the spiders. She shook them off and they flew everywhere.  
Some tried their best to hold on but Storm Jr. was stronger than even the strongest grasp.  
" Get out!", she shouted at the last spider.

She opened her eyes and sighed. The room was clean.  
There were no signs of spiders or the purple mist.  
Storm Jr. glanced at her right.  
She smiled.  
" I knew you would hear my call", Storm Jr. said to Ornica who was standing beside her.  
Ornica sat down and peered at Storm Jr.  
" What? Is there something wrong?", Storm Jr. was weirded out by it.  
Ornica looked scared. Like something had just attacked her.  
" How did you do that?", she asked.  
" Do what? What did I do? I don't remember doing anything", Storm Jr. didn't understand.  
" I mean that thing. You just told the reaper to get out", explained Ornica.  
" Oh that. I still don't get the question. How did I do it? I thought people can do all sorts of things when they are dreaming", Storm Jr. frowned.  
" It was not a dream", Ornica corrected her.  
Storm Jr.'s eyes widened. She was utterly confused.  
" You mean that the spiders were really here. But I can't see holes in my chest", said Storm Jr.  
" You saw it in your soul. The spiders went into your soul. These spiders were the Catchers.  
You told them to get out and they obeyed. So did the reaper.  
And you know what? That is impossible, dear Storm Jr. No one can tell Death what to do.  
Not even I", Ornica told her in shock.

Storm Jr. chuckled. She didn't know what to think.  
" I think you have made a mistake. I didn't face anything. I am dying but it's not like the Grim reaper is true. Is he?", asked Storm Jr.  
Ornica looked into her eyes.  
" He is. That was really him. It might feel a bit strange but I know I'm right. I died too. He came to me and took me with him.  
I couldn't say no. But somehow you could", Ornica told her.  
She was serious about it.  
Storm Jr. had to take it in.  
" So, what is this suppose to mean. I thought you woke me up or something. I was seeing things and you cleared my head.  
Are you sure that it was him? If you are just joking, I want you to know that it's not funny", Storm Jr. told Ornica who shook her head.  
" No, dear sweetie. I am not joking. You said no to death. You can't possibly have the ability to do it. Unless..", Ornica got an idea.  
" What?", asked Storm Jr.

She was afraid. What was happening? She was dead. Or at least she should be.  
" That would explain my feelings. That would explain why the Sorcerer was so eager to kill you. Storm Jr.?", Ornica's eyes widened.  
" What?", Storm Jr.'s eyes widened in fear.  
" I think you might be a resurrector. But, how? I made a deal, you had nothing to do with it. I have to finish this, you can go", said Ornica.  
" A resurrector? And, could you tell me what it means?", Storm Jr. asked confusedly.  
" You have already lived once. Just like Leslie has. I came to help you because I love you. I really felt that we belonged together", Ornica told her.  
" Leslie likes me. You are him. It just makes sense", Storm Jr. saw nothing weird about it.  
" Or could it be something else? You love Leslie. Why? Did you feel as if you knew him from somewhere?", asked Ornica.  
" Now, that you asked, I did feel that way. He was so handsome. Our hearts were together from the very start.  
I honestly thought it was just love at first sight", Storm Jr. answered her.  
" I think your hearts were together from the very start indeed. You seem familiar. Rent", Ornica looked at the floor.  
" What about renting?", Storm Jr. asked confusedly again.  
" No! I didn't meant that. Rent! That was his name. The tramp, I fell in love with. Then Rent was killed by Black.  
The possibility of him coming back to life is very small. At this time. In this place.  
But it could be true. You could be my husband's reincarnation. If that's the case... Oh god!", Ornica fell on her knees.

Storm Jr. got out of her body and went to help her.  
" Ornica. Are you okay?", she asked.  
" I didn't see that coming. The Sorcerer. He can't be defeated. In this case, they will die", claimed Ornica.  
" Mom? Dad? Willa?", asked Storm Jr.  
" They will die. Only you can defeat him after all", Ornica looked at her.  
" Me? I'm dead. How could I defeat him?", Storm Jr. asked in fear.  
" Because it was meant to be that way. I felt that there was a way to win but I didn't see what way. I thought they would be able to do it.  
I thought that was the way to win. They loved him too.  
This changes it all. Their love isn't strong enough. You are the way. The only way. You are the one who can defeat the Sorcerer.  
No one else. Only you!", Ornica grabbed Storm Jr. by the arms.  
She had a begging look in her eyes.  
Storm Jr. was shocked.  
" Are you sure that they can't do it? The Sorcerer is just emotions. If they show him love and affection, they can..", Storm Jr. started.  
" No! He isn't just that. The day I promised to kill Black, I didn't only promise my friends. I made the stars a promise", Ornica explained.  
" How does that have anything to do with the Sorcerer?", Storm Jr. was as confused as before.  
" A promise to the stars can't be broken. I was consumed by the energy of the universe after I failed. That's the reason the Sorcerer exists.  
The energy of the universe is not the Joy of creation, Storm Jr. It's something beyond the concept of power. It resurrected me.  
My soul can't have peace as long as Black is alive and the darkness rules this world.  
All of that energy is stuck in my soul. The truth is, the Sorcerer is that energy.  
Leslie doesn't know how to control it and it is free to cause chaos in his body and due to Leslie's loss and misery, it's dangerous.  
He might not admit it but he feels sad for everything he has lost", Ornica told Storm Jr.

" His parents. Leslie heard that they died and after that he tried to kill himself. Not only to save us but to also free himself from the pain", reacalled Storm Jr.  
" Yea. That's when the energy of the universe woke up. He has lost his will to live and wants to forget that the universe exists.  
It is full of danger and anger. He can't take it anymore.  
The Sorcerer destroys everything that hurts him and now the existence itself is hurting Leslie which means that it's also hurting the Sorcerer.  
This entire universe will soon be gone because of all that misery and loss", explained Ornica.  
" And I can make them go away?", asked Storm Jr.  
Ornica nodded to her.  
" That's right. You resurrected yourself and met your loved one again. You fell in love with me.  
This kind of coincidence must have a reason. This has to be it.  
You can remind him of what this world has to offer. That it is worth saving even if it can be cruel and unforgiving.  
It can also be beautiful and nice. Full of love", Ornica smiled at her and nodded.

Storm Jr. smiled and realized something.  
" I am not ready to die. That is why the Grim reaper went away. I wasn't ready. I had a life ahead of me.  
I will die someday but first I have to spend a lifetime with Leslie. He keeps me alive. He makes me invulnerable to all pain", Storm Jr. smiled.  
" Of course. I heard your voice. That is why I suspected you were Rent. He was about to die as well.  
He is the only person, I've seen commanding death. Just the ones who feel true love can do that.  
And trust me, there aren't many of them", explained Ornica.  
Storm Jr. got up. She raised her arm in the air.  
" I am Storm Jr. the wolf. I am a daughter of Fang the pirate wolf and Storm the white wolf. And the girlfriend of Leslie the witch", she exclaimed.  
" Yes, you are. And you are my husband's next form", added Ornica.

Storm Jr. was about to leave the room. She stopped after she had floated through the door.  
" Oh wait! I can't go anywhere. I am still on this stupid table. The only way for me to leave is to get out of my body.  
And I can't do much when I am a ghost", Storm Jr. realized.  
" It's not hard to figure out a solution. Rent was the master of solving problems.  
I suspect you already know what to do about the problem", Ornica told Storm Jr.  
The glint in Storm Jr.'s eyes gave it away.  
" Oh yes. I know exactly what to do", she grinned as she got an idea.  
She walked to Ornica and hugged her.  
" Thank you, Ornica. I love you. I promise you that I will defeat the Sorcerer. I will do anything to give you peace", Storm Jr. promised her.  
Ornica watched her leave.  
" The whole multiverse relies on you, girl. Good luck", she said and disappeared.

Storm Jr. knew what to do. She was floating through the halls. Everyone had already gone as she had suspected.  
Storm Jr. wasn't sure how long it had been since they left. She had been seeing things and the time had passed by really fast.  
They could already be dead. All of them.  
She imagined Hank kicking Willa's torn up corpse.  
" No! They are alive. They must be. I can do it. Believe Stormy. Have faith", she told herself.  
Storm Jr. had gotten an idea. There was a way of saving her life.  
Willa had made her a new body but Marionette hadn't been able to do anything with it.  
But Storm Jr. was. She had the astral projection power now. She had almost forgotten that it existed.  
She hadn't used it in a while. Maybe that's why she hadn't thought about it. She did feel kinda stupid nevertheless.  
" Come on! Stop thinking about it! Now, it's the time for positive thinking", Storm Jr. said as she floated below the floor.

There it was! It was beautiful and young. She was almost like Storm Jr. except that she wasn't broken.  
Storm Jr. had remembered what Ornica had told her. She could leave her body and go to another one.  
Storm Jr. peered at the body. The room was warm and the animatronic looked very cozy and comfortable lying on a table.  
The animatronic's lower body was covered by a blanket. Storm Jr. could feel the body calling her.  
" You are mine now. Whoever was in this body before, didn't die for nothing.  
Thank you, mysterious slave. I hope you are resting in peace", Storm Jr. said before going in.  
The body sucked her in like a vacuum. She never got used to that feeling.

After that, she began to feel warmth around her. The room was really hot and her body was melting.  
For some reason, Storm Jr. liked it very much. She liked the feeling of melting.  
Maybe because she wasn't melting for real. The room was hot but not that hot.  
Storm Jr.'s soul was the one melting and it fused with the new body. The other body let go of her soul and she woke up in the new one.  
The previous body took its last breath and died.  
Storm Jr. was moving her eyes around. It was working like a charm.  
At first, she wasn't able to see anything but white. She was blinking and it seemed to work.

Storm Jr. saw the room and the smelter. The corpses of animatronics had vanished.  
Mike and Mr. Fazbear had put them into the smelter most likely.  
Storm Jr. tried her body the same way she had tried her other body when she had woken up in the repairing room.  
Storm Jr. was moving her toes and her fingers. Then she tried to move her legs and arms.  
After that, it was the time to get up.  
" Okay. Legs. Check! Arms. Check! Head. Check! Everything's fine", Storm Jr. sighed in relief.

She headed to the door. It was so weird to touch the door again. She was able to run and touch things at the same time.  
Storm Jr. had almost forgotten how to walk properly. She remembered it after falling over a few times.  
Storm Jr. ran up the stairs.  
" Hello! Is anyone here?", she shouted in case some animatronics had stayed.  
Mr. Fazbear was sitting by his desk in his office.  
" Who's that?", he thought.  
Mr. Fazbear came out and saw Storm Jr.  
" Who on earth are you?", he asked.  
Storm Jr. ran to him.  
" Oh thank goodness! You are still here. It's me. Storm Jr.", she explained.  
" Storm Jr.? How are you walking? I thought you were broken", Mr. Fazbear asked confusedly.  
" I have no time to explain. I need to join my crew. Where are my friends?", she asked.  
" They went to the Grayson hill. That's where the final battle is happening", answered Mr. Fazbear.  
Storm Jr. sighed. She waved at Mr. Fazbear and ran away.  
" Grayson hill. Got it! Now I just need to find a way to get there fast", Storm Jr. thought.

She ran through the front door.  
" Sometimes you have to do what you have to do", she let out a sigh.  
There was no time to find Storm's motorbike. She had to improvise.  
Storm Jr. went to the side of the road and tried to hitch a ride. Cars went by but none stopped.  
" Oh man. I am going to have to steal a car", she grunted.  
Storm Jr. went right to the middle of the road. It was a surprise to the driver of the car.  
" What is that crazy thing doing on the road?", the angry father asked his family.  
Storm Jr. opened the back door of the car and pushed a teenager girl out of the way.  
" Hey!", the girl shouted.  
" To the Grayson hill. Fast", said Storm Jr.  
The mother glanced at her.  
" An animatronic? What is it doing in our car?", she asked.  
" I'll call the police that we have an animatronic in our car. The owner of that pizzeria won't forget this night", the father took the phone from his pocket.  
Suddenly, Storm Jr. froze her hand and put the icicle on the father's throat.  
" Eek!", the kids shrieked.  
" I am terribly sorry about this. This is a life or death situation.  
I know it's wrong for you and your children to see this but I have no time for stalls right now", Storm Jr. told the parents.  
" You'll regret this. Your boss will be sued for this", threatened the father.  
" Maybe. But if I don't do this, there won't be anyone to sue him nor him to be sued.  
So now, drive unless you want to lose your head", Storm Jr. told in an angry tone.

The father drove to the Grayson hill like a madman. Storm Jr. felt bad seeing the kids so afraid but she had to do it.  
So many children would die if she didn't hurry up.  
They reached the Grayson hill and Storm Jr. jumped out.  
" Thank you for your cooperation", she thanked before leaving.  
The family drove away as fast as they could.  
Storm Jr. climbed up the hill. The building had been built on a very unstable ground.  
She could almost see the chaos inside.

Storm Jr. climbed up the wall of the building. She was not sure of what she would see.  
The view was more horrifying than she had expected. There were corpses and animatronics all over the place.  
Some fighters were tripping over their dead friends. That place was a mess.  
Oil was flowing on the ground. Hank's fire had set some oil ablaze and now a few animatronics were screaming in the flames.  
" Oh god!", sighed Storm Jr.  
She saw someone below her.  
" Mom", she thought.  
Storm Jr. went into a corner and jumped down. She held onto both walls with her claws and slowed herself down.  
" Storm Jr.?", Storm noticed her daughter.

Storm Jr. reached the ground level.  
" Storm Jr.!", Storm ran to her and hugged her.  
Storm Jr. had no time for hugs. She could do it after the fight.  
" Mom. Is everything alright?", Storm Jr. asked her.  
" No! We are losing control. It's becoming a huge mess", Storm shook her head.  
" Where's dad and Willa?", Storm Jr. glanced around.  
" Fang is right there. Willa's is facing Hank by herself", explained Storm.  
Storm Jr. glanced at Willa.  
" She is insane. She is losing the fight. She will be turned into ash", Storm Jr. realized.

She took off and ran towards Willa and Hank. She got in the way just in time.  
Storm Jr. released the power of her icethrowers.  
" Are you okay?", she asked her confused sister.  
" Dear sister. Storm Jr.", Willa smiled at her.  
" Yea! It's me", she answered smiling.  
Hank had seen it through the flames. Hank stopped in confusion.  
" Storm Jr.? You are dead! How is this possible?", Hank's mouth was open in shock.  
" I am back in action, bastard. I took a vacation but now it's over. Just like your life", Storm Jr. said to him and charged at the husky.

Farewell: That was a nice chapter, right? Now we heard the absolute truth.  
In a nutshell, The Sorcerer is energy and Storm Jr. has to stop him.  
Let's see if she can do it. I'll come back to her later but for now: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	54. The Final battle: A force from above

Greeting: And now, let's get back to the actual battle. What things do we have to go through in this battle? Candy's group.  
Willa and Hank, Fredbear and Goldie, Salazar and Marionette, Luna and Electra. Storm Jr. and Jenner, Springlock and Toy chica.  
Oh geez! I'll see if I can leave any of them out. Well enjoy, my guys and gals!

( Jenner and Jester, Dark vixey's crew. The outdoor stage)

They noticed the two figures getting ready to charge at them. Michelle did one final stretch.  
" Okay, guys. Let's free our friends!", she told the others.  
Dark vixey jumped and tried to impale Jenner. He grabbed her by the neck while she was in the air.  
" Cheap move, Vicky. You have to try harder than that", Jenner smiled at her.  
Dark vixey looked at his wicked smile.  
" You little monster", she growled and sliced his hand with her sword.  
Jenner's arm got chopped off.  
Dark vixey fell back to the ground. The hand was still holding onto her neck.  
She cut the fingers and threw the arm away in disgust. She smiled at the one-armed Jenner.  
" You felt that, didn't you?", she mocked.  
Jenner's expression had changed a bit.  
He was holding his arm with his other hand. Then something unexpected happened.  
Jenner's cutted arm was starting to get covered in black mist. The mist covered the arm entirely.  
The mist solidified and formed a new arm to where the old one had been.  
" Interesting. I can grow limbs back. I'm beginning to like these new powers", smiled Jenner.  
Dark vixey grinned in anger. Jenner had always been like that. He was so full of himself.  
" Let's see if you can grow your head back once it gets chopped off", Dark vixey told him.  
" Come at me, little girl", Jenner taunted.

Dark vixey let out a shout and charged. Jenner was in the air so she had to use Nadia to launch herself.  
Dark vixey jumped on top of Nadia and bounced off her head.  
Luckily, Nadia was not fighting Jester at the moment. Shadow and Crystal were the ones closest to Jester.  
Dark vixey hadn't even glanced at Jester after the fight had started.  
She was flying through the air like an eagle.  
" Dark vixey! He will just grab you like last time. Calm down and start thinking like a fighter. Not like an enraged girl", Vixey shouted in her head.  
" Stop calling me a girl! I'm not your daughter, Vixey", Dark vixey said to her.  
She saw that Jenner got ready to attack. Dark vixey dodged the hand that tried to reach her neck.  
" Not this time", she said to Jenner.

Dark vixey did a roll in the air. She looked like a drill that was trying to go through Jenner's chest.  
Dark vixey extended her arm towards Jenner.  
The blade was about to impale his chest.  
Jenner's reflexes were quite fast. He went sideways so the blade went inside his rib.  
Jenner grunted in pain. Dark vixey was holding onto the sword so she wouldn't fall.  
" Does this hurt?", she asked.  
" Of course not. It's just a sword", Jenner said angrily.  
He pulled it out and Dark vixey fell.  
" Are you going again? Stop it. He will just heal again. This is useless. You aren't gonna kill him if you keep on doing that", Vixey tried to talk some sense into her.  
" But I can bring him pain. Again and again. Exactly what I wanted to do", growled Dark vixey.  
Jenner was enjoying the foolish moves of Dark vixey. She wasn't really trying to kill him.

Fighting Jester was a bit more fair than fighting Jenner. After all, Jester wasn't floating in the air.  
Shadow and Crystal charged from both sides and tried to cut him. Jester blocked their attacks but Michelle attacked from the front.  
" Give me my friend back", she shouted.  
" Never. Scarlett is dead. Only I am left", Jester told her.  
Michelle did a backflip and kicked him in the face. Jester's vision was full of stars.  
That kick had hit him in the vision circuits. The black blood healed them.  
He kicked Crystal and punched Shadow. Both fell over. Jester grabbed Crystal's sword from his hip and attacked Crystal with it.  
Crystal was sure that it was the end. The sword came down at her.  
Crystal covered her face.  
" No!", Jester shouted.  
The sword stopped. Michelle was confused but she had to act before something else would happen.  
Michelle pushed Jester and he tripped over Shadow and fell on top of him.  
Michelle helped Crystal up.  
" You alright?", she asked the little fox.  
" Yeah. Thank you", thanked Crystal.  
Shadow teleported to her. He wasn't going to stay under Jester. All four looked at Jester.  
Nadia was smiling because she could see Jester's soul. A small light had been lit in the darkness.  
Scarlett had awoken from her sleep.  
" You will not hurt my friends", Scarlett shouted at him.  
Jester got up and shook his head.  
" No! Not again. This time you will fall", Jester said to someone in his head.  
Michelle, Shadow and Crystal had no idea of what was going on.  
" It's her. Scarlett is back again. She is fighting back", smiled Nadia.

Jester looked weak all of the sudden. He shouted loudly and attacked the animatronics.  
Shadow cut his stomach and did a roundhouse kick in the face. Jester fell back to the ground.  
The four animatronics came closer to him.  
" Now! Release my sister", Nadia told him.  
" I'll rather die than take orders from a cripple filth like you", Jester told her.  
He sounded happy for some reason. That reason became clear immediately.  
Something dashed through the animatronics. They flew up in the air and smashed back to the floor of the stage.  
" Are these weaklings troubling you?", asked Jenner.  
He had discovered the power of swift moving. He helped Jester up and gave him more power.  
Scarlett lost all control as Jester got more powerful.  
" Get back here!", Dark vixey hadn't let Jenner get away.  
She charged at both beast witches. Her sword was going for Jenner's heart but Jester blocked it.  
Now it was his time to kick someone in the face. Dark vixey flew back and was caught by Michelle who had just gotten up.  
" Are you sure she is a beast witch? Seems like a weakling to me", Jester glanced at Jenner.  
" She was just a slave. And your powers just got amplified", chuckled Jenner.  
" Mom!", Crystal came to Dark vixey.  
" I'll kill them both", Dark vixey let out a tiny growl.

Jester and Jenner looked at their enemies.  
" What do you say now?", Jester asked grimly.  
" I still say the same thing. Let my sister go!", Nadia said angrily.  
" And my best friend", added Shadow.  
Jester and Jenner laughed their heads off.  
" Really? What if we don't? They are ours. Leslie is mine and Scarlett is Jester's", Jenner smiled grimly.  
The animatronics looked at them with angry expressions on their faces.  
" We will.. We will..", Shadow stuttered.  
" Yes?", Jester peered at his eyes.  
Shadow didn't know what to say. He had nothing to say.  
There was nothing they could do.  
" We will expel you from our friends! That's what we will do", a small wolf shouted.

The witches looked to their right and the animatronics looked to their left. There was an angry wolf standing on the grass with a sword in her hand.  
She had just climbed up stairs that led to the front of the stage.  
" What did you just say?", Jenner asked confusedly.  
He was shocked by the new wolf.  
" I told you that we would expel you. Now, get out of my boyfriend, beast witch!", Storm Jr. told him angrily.  
Jenner couldn't believe his eyes. He saw it. He saw Storm Jr. and her soul. She was alive!  
" No! That's not possible. The Sorcerer tore you to bits. Even Marionette can't defeat the dark magic that was inside you", Jenner said with wide eyes.  
" He can't. But I can", smiled Storm Jr.  
" Storm Jr.? Is that you? You are alive?", Crystal's mouth was wide open.  
Storm Jr. smiled at her and nodded.  
" So she isn't as dead as we thought. Perhaps the Sorcerer doesn't have as much power as you think", Jester crossed his arms.  
Jenner glanced at him and grabbed him by the neck.  
" Shut up! She won't be alive for much longer. This time I'll rip the core out of her chest", Jenner snapped at him.  
" I would like to see you try", taunted Storm Jr.  
She had her sword ready.

Jenner looked ready to kill.  
He wasn't going to hold back. Beast witches were like cats. They liked to play with their prey.  
Not Jenner though. He wasn't a beast witch anymore. All Storm Jr. could see was the Sorcerer.  
" If you excuse me, I'll go and finish what I started. And you, Jester. Kill them. Because if you don't, I'll kill you myself", Jenner said angrily.  
Jester nodded to him. Jenner rose up in the air.  
He had lots of black mist around his body. Storm Jr.'s eyes were fixed on him.  
She was about to put her sword down.  
" I can't do it. The Sorcerer and Jenner will never leave Leslie alone. I'm gonna have to kill him. I can't kill my love", she thought.  
She had to shrug it off. Jenner got ready to strike. His pupils turned silver.  
The other parts of his eyes remained black.  
Storm Jr. got ready to cut and slice.  
She could do it!  
Jenner launched at her. So much hate.  
Storm Jr. was grinning. Her teeth almost broke because of it. At the last second, something terrible happened.  
Storm Jr. was looking into Jenner's eyes. She could see Leslie in them.  
" You are so beautiful. I know loneliness must hurt even a handsome guy like you", Storm Jr. heard her own voice say.  
She could not do it. Jenner's fist hit her in the face.

Storm Jr. flew back and hit the ground on the fly. She had hit the stairs.  
Storm Jr. rolled down the stairs.  
They went all the way to the bottom of the hill, on the yard.  
Storm Jr. saw only dirt and fur. Her own fur.  
Her tail got stuck between her head and the ground. The tail got crushed many times.  
Storm Jr. was dirty and in pain when she finally reached the bottom.  
Storm Jr. managed to get up. Jenner was already in front of her face.  
" How did a filth like you survive?", he asked angrily.  
Storm Jr. didn't answer. Jenner punched her again.  
Stars flew by Storm Jr.'s vision. The others had began to fight Jester on the stage.  
Dark vixey was trying to crawl back to Jenner. She had just reached where Storm Jr. had been standing.  
" Don't you run away, coward!", she shouted.

Dark vixey saw Jenner at the bottom of the stairs. She had healed enough so she got up.  
" Dark vixey, stop! Storm Jr. wants to face him alone. Let her do what she wants to do. Your friends need you more", Vixey begged inside her head.  
" He turned my family in. He is responsible for their death. My family is gone. I trusted him and he betrayed me", insisted Dark vixey.  
" I know. I know. Look, I'm so sorry. I know you are angry. But you haven't lost your family. We are your family now. We all love you.  
And we also need your help. They need you. Is your revenge really more important than your friends?", asked Vixey.  
Dark vixey felt slight pain in her heart.  
" Is it?", Vixey asked her again.  
Dark vixey saw that Storm Jr. wasn't fighting back. She could have gone and helped her as well.  
But no!  
Dark vixey turned around and walked back to the stage.  
" No, it is not. My friends need and want my help. And Jester was a big bully back then too. This will be for all of that", Dark vixey told Vixey.  
Jester was doing good. Nadia tried to fight him but she wasn't doing a very good job.  
Michelle was attacking too but to only wound him.  
They didn't want to kill Scarlett.  
Shadow was attacking like a madman. He did a roundhouse kick but Jester grabbed his leg.  
Jester spun Shadow around like a hammer and knocked down Nadia.  
Shadow felt Jester let go. He grabbed a small pole that was sticking out of the floor. He would have flown into a concrete wall otherwise.  
" Not this time! I have more power. You won't defeat Jenner's energy", chuckled Jester.

Nadia had gotten up and teleported behind him. Jester felt the claws grasp his back.  
Nadia pulled him closer.  
" This is for calling me a cripple", she whispered into his ear.  
Nadia picked him up and threw him at the floor face-first. Jester's neck made a horrible sound.  
It didn't snap, luckily. Jester got up in a ninja style. He grabbed Nadia's face.  
Jester put his fingers into the holes that were in Nadia's eyes. She screamed in pain.  
Nadia fell to the floor.  
" You will never get your sister back. Your are just a blind wolf. Blindness is what you deserve. Even your black blood knows that.  
It doesn't want to heal your eyes", Jester mocked her.  
Nadia shut her eyes.  
" Now, let's make you suffer", Jester told her.  
Nadia had covered her eyes. The others were not ready to attack yet. Nadia waited for Jester's attack.  
Jester's plan was to chop off her arms. He didn't see Dark vixey coming. The fox charged at him head first.  
Dark vixey was like a bull. Her head hit Jester's side. Jester flew back.  
" This is for hurting me!", shouted Dark vixey.  
" You came back! I thought you would follow Jenner", Shadow looked at her.  
" My friends are more important than some stupid revenge of mine", smiled Dark vixey.  
" And we can go help Storm Jr. after we have dealt with him", Michelle pointed out.  
" But first", Dark vixey said and charged again.

She hit Jester with fury. The others watched as Dark vixey pummeled him.  
" This is for making me eat those rat droppings. This is for imprisoning my friend.  
And this is for being Jenner's friend", Dark vixey told Jester as she was punching him.  
Jester grabbed her arm and twisted it. Dark vixey let out a loud scream of pain.  
The others went to help her.  
Michelle came and kicked his elbow. Jester had to let go of Dark vixey.  
Michelle and Dark vixey grabbed his arms and kicked him in the chest.  
Jester was knocked back by the impact. Jester tried to get up.  
" You won't kill me. Not without killing Scarlett", Jester smiled at them.  
The others let him get up. Jester put his sword onto his throat. The others waited.  
" I can kill myself right now. Scarlett will be gone", he threatened.  
" You are lying. It would kill you as well", Michelle told Jester who chuckled.  
" Really? Only the Shadow blade can destroy a beast witch. I will come back. But you know who won't? Scarlett!", Jester smiled at the animatronics.  
They didn't know what to do. Jester had turned the fight upside down.  
Nobody moved.  
" I can see the fear in your eyes. Especially in yours Nadia. Those white irises reveal your secrets as well", mocked Jester.  
Nadia wanted to go forward but her sister would die then.  
Could she sacrifice Scarlett?

Jester wouldn't be able to come back for a long time but Scarlett was her sister.  
Nadia remembered how she and Scarlett had slept together for so many years.  
During their time as Legends, they had been sleeping together.  
During their time as Elders, they had been sleeping together.  
Nadia couldn't do it. That was the bad thing about the Beast witches.  
They couldn't be killed without killing someone innocent as well.  
Jester wasn't lying. Nadia could feel it in her core.  
Nadia didn't do anything. She couldn't.  
" Your love makes you weak. The ones who feel love will die along with their loved ones", chuckled Jester.

" Hey! I disagree", Milla said behind him.  
Jester wasn't fast enough. Milla grabbed his hand and pulled the sword away from his throat.  
" You! Tiny little girl. Why do you always have to be where you are least wanted?", Jester grinned.  
" It's my specialty", explained Milla.  
She jumped on top of him and tore his beak mask off. No oil came out.  
" You are such a pain", Jester told her.  
Milla was holding his beak mask in her right hand. She threw it away.  
" Dad! Could you help?", asked Milla.  
Fritz jumped up to the stage. He had been hiding behind the curtains.  
Fritz gave Jester a big nose bleed by punching him in the snout. Scarlett's face was now fully revealed.  
Milla looked quite shocked.  
" That thing was a mask? I thought I just killed him. Man! That's stupid", she sighed.  
She was on Jester's head. Milla jumped down while holding onto his head with her hands.  
Milla pushed her feet against Jester's neck and kicked.  
She was trying to snap his neck for good.  
" No! Milla! Don't kill him. We need Scarlett!", Michelle shouted to her.  
Milla rolled her eyes and let go. She did a backflip in the air and landed casually.

Fritz pummeled Jester's face. He was looking into Scarlett's eyes.  
Fritz had wanted to punch Scarlett for a very long time. He was using his anger to punch Jester into oblivion.  
Scarlett's face was healing but not fast enough.  
Fritz did one final punch, that hit Jester right in the chin. The lower jaw was twisted up and it hit his upper jaw.  
The voice changer that had been inside him, was now broken.  
" You weak human. You murderer. You ruined my voice", Jester said with a weird voice.  
It was a mixture of Jester and Scarlett's voices.  
" No! I'm not a human nor a murderer. I'm just an angry father", Fritz told him.  
Milla did a roundhouse kick that hit Jester's legs. He fell to the ground.  
The animatronics were just standing there, watching.  
" Hello! The fight is over. You can come now, idiots", Milla looked at them and rolled her eyes.  
They looked so stupid, just standing there doing nothing.  
Nadia, Michelle, Shadow, Dark vixey and Crystal came closer. Fritz was still staring at Jester.  
" You are nothing. You are simple trespassers. We will win this war.  
You and your entire kind will soon be exterminated like animals that you are", Jester said in Scarlett's voice.

Michelle and Nadia walked to him.  
" Maybe that will be the case but we aren't going down without a fight", Michelle told him.  
Jester chuckled.  
" Why to fight back? You are finished. You can't kill Jenner or the Sorcerer. They are too strong.  
You think your love will make everything better. What fools you must be", Jester shook his head.  
" Why to fight back? That is your question. Because we love our friends. No matter how bad things get, we will always fight to the bitter end.  
You beasts don't understand that. Love is an unknown concept to you.  
No matter how weak you are or how strong the enemies are, you have to keep on fighting for the sake of your loved ones", Nadia told Jester.  
" Words from the mouth of a fool. Love is for foolish children", chuckled Jester.

Nadia came closer and petted his cheek. Jester was Scarlett.  
The only thing that told her it was Jester, was the feeling in her core.  
Nadia looked at the ground and closed her eyes. Her snout was touching Jester's.  
" It must be horrible not to feel love. But...Scarlett is inside you. How can you not feel the love? I bet you can feel Scarlett's love.  
I love my sister and she loves me. I need her. We all do. Please, give her back", pleaded Nadia.

Jester looked like he was calming down. Then his eyes widened in anger.  
" Never!", he shouted and grabbed Nadia by the neck.  
He threw her at the floor. He instantly kicked Michelle and Fritz who were standing next to him.  
The others were about to come closer.  
" Don't", Nadia pleaded.  
The others stopped. Nadia was picked up again.  
" Is love gonna save you now? No. Or don't they love you?  
I thought you said they would fight to the bitter end", Jester mocked Nadia and glanced at the others.  
" They...don't come. I...told them..so. They..trust..me", stuttered Nadia.  
Jester chuckled.  
" Well, let's put your love to the test", he said and punched Nadia.  
No one moved. Nadia wanted to do this alone.  
She was getting beaten up badly.  
" I think that's about it. Do you still feel love?", Jester asked after a while.  
" No. I feel sad. For you. It's sad that you don't feel love. I'm sorry, Jester. What a miserable life you must have", Nadia told him sadly.  
Jester got really angry. He kicked and punched Nadia and threw her at the ground.  
Nadia was a ball and Jester was the dog that was playing with it.  
" Fight back. Killing you is way too easy for me. Would you really die for such a dumb cause? Love? And without a fight?", Jester asked angrily.  
Nadia hadn't even been trying to fight back. It annoyed Jester.  
" I won't fight. It's not your fault that you are bad. The power of sins is strong. I feel sorry for you, Jester.  
I can't wound someone who has already suffered so much", Nadia explained to him.

Jester's expression changed. He couldn't believe it. Nadia was annoying but this was a new kind of annoyance.  
" Fight!", Jester tried to sound as threatening as possible.  
Nadia was just lying on the ground.  
" I won't fight my sister. I can't anymore. It hurts, I love Scarlett. I really would die for her", Nadia told him.  
Jester fell on his knees. He sighed.  
Then he fell to the ground. Everyone gathered around him.  
" Are you alright, Nadia?", asked Vixey.  
She had gotten the control from Dark vixey a while ago.  
Nadia was healing. She got up.  
" Is my sister okay? She must have heard me", Nadia was more worried about Scarlett.  
" Hello. Are you there?", Milla slapped Scarlett in the face.  
Scarlett's eyes opened. They were normal.  
" Scarlett!", Nadia came to her.  
Scarlett smiled.  
" That was heart warming. You really would die for me?", Scarlett asked her.  
" Always", Nadia hugged her.  
Scarlett hugged her back.  
" I would be ready to die for you anytime", Nadia whispered into her ear.

Farewell: Scarlett didn't die. Nadia didn't die. Phew! Jester's gone. They got Scarlett back.  
A good chapter. Next: Fredbear, Marionette, Goldie and Salazar. And maybe Springlock.  
Until then: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	55. The final battle: Fists and laps

Greeting: Time to begin the other fights. Starting with the bosses.  
Aka: Goldie, Mario, Fred and Salazar.  
Enjoy, everyone! Have a good time!

( Marionette and Golden freddy)

They noticed the two figures who had gone off to the side. There was a huge open area with nobody in there.  
It was a place for the Elder lords to watch the death around them.  
" Kill them. Go forward!", Fredbear ordered his fighters.

Marionette and Golden freddy were running towards them.  
" Oh, look over there! Our old friends want to join the party", Fredbear told Salazar.  
He noticed them as well. Salazar looked at them and chuckled.  
" You take that old bear. The puppet is all mine", Salazar said to Fredbear.  
He agreed with Salazar.  
The Elders waited patiently.  
" Salazar!", shouted Marionette.  
Salazar stood in place and smiled.  
" Hello, Marionette. I see you have trained your friends well. I can't help but admire their strength. Too bad, we'll have to kill them", Salazar told him.  
" Don't say that before it has happened. You never know how this will end", Marionette shook his head.  
Salazar and Fredbear drew their swords.  
" You are absolutely right! Not knowing that, is a huge problem. We are just dying to find out the answer", Fredbear told him.  
" In that case, let us help with the dying part. We have lots of dying to spare", grinned Golden freddy.

Marionette and Golden freddy were ready. So were the Elders.  
Salazar was the first one to attack. He charged at Marionette while Fredbear teleported in front of Golden freddy.  
Marionette threw his string like a whip. It wrapped itself around Salazar who jumped.  
Salazar cut the string with his sword and spun around. Marionette dodged the spin attack.  
Salazar grinned and charged again.  
This time, there was no time to react.  
Marionette felt a blade sink into his side. He let out a moan.  
Salazar pulled the sword out as suddenly something stabbed him in the back.  
Golden freddy had just managed to stun Fredbear. He had stabbed Salazar.  
" Don't you go anywhere", Fredbear grabbed Golden freddy from behind.  
Salazar was healing but so was Marionette.  
Salazar tripped Marionette who fell to the ground.  
Marionette saw the sword coming down at him. He grabbed the blade and pushed it aside so it hit the ground next to his head.  
Salazar tried a second time. Marionette rolled out of the way and got up. He did a roundhouse kick.  
Salazar dodged it and charged.  
Marionette had his leg up in the air when Salazar grabbed him and smashed at the ground.  
Marionette's neck went into a weird pose. His neck almost snapped.  
Salazar looked at him to make sure he was dead. Marionette teleported behind him and impaled him with his sword.  
It did not hit the core.  
Salazar headbutted Marionette who stumbled a few steps back. Salazar had the sword stuck in him.  
He used it to his advantage. He looked like he was about to give Marionette a hug.  
Salazar wrapped his arms around Marionette and pulled him close. The tip of the blade that was sticking out of Salazar's chest impaled Marionette.  
It hurt but not enough.  
Marionette grabbed Salazar's arms and pushed them upwards. He got his head under Salazar's snout and headbutted the jaw.  
Salazar lost his grip when the jaw broke. Marionette was free.  
He went around Salazar and pulled the sword out of him.  
Their fight went on like that.

Meanwhile, Fredbear and Golden freddy were trying to find out which one knew the weaknesses of the other one.  
Fredbear grabbed Golden freddy's ears and pulled them apart.  
" Your ears can't be forced to droop. Not without bringing you pain", smiled Fredbear.  
Golden freddy was holding his head because he felt as if it had been about to explode.  
" You are such a showoff", Golden freddy said angrily and kicked Fred.  
Fredbear stumbled and tripped.  
Golden freddy charged angrily.  
Fredbear extended his legs and pushed his feet against Goldie's chest.  
He had almost managed to impale Fredbear's core.  
" You think you can kill me! You can't! I'm stronger than you, Goldie. Accept it", Fredbear smiled at him.  
" You think exactly like Jeremy. You remember how that ended, right?", Golden freddy asked, grinning.  
" That was then. Now is now. This time it's a fare fight", answered Fredbear.  
" Fare fight? I didn't know that was a familiar concept to you", Golden freddy sounded surprised.  
" Well, now you know. It's always good to learn something new when you are about to die", Fredbear told him.

Golden freddy leaped into the air. He tried to land in such a high speed that Fred wouldn't be able to stop it with his feet.  
Fredbear looked at him. He did a quick roll to get out of the way.  
Golden freddy landed to the ground so hard that his sword broke into pieces.  
He got up angrily and Fredbear raised his own sword.  
" Are you sure a fare fight is a familiar concept to you? Because now I feel that you are making this an unfare fight on purpose", laughed Fredbear.  
Golden freddy had no sword anymore. Even then, he wasn't afraid of Fredbear.  
He walked closer with his fists ready.  
" Are you mental? You still just wanna keep on fighting, don't you? Why am I not surprised?", sighed Fredbear.  
Golden freddy grinned and his expression was threatening.  
" I know why. Because I can't live in the same world with you. I don't understand how someone can be as heartless as you", Golden freddy told him angrily.  
He tried to punch Fredbear in the face. He got a blade in his stomach.  
" You can't win this fight. You don't have a sword", Fredbear said to him.  
" Yea. If you didn't have your sword, you would be dead, right? A real weakling. You are nothing without weapons", Golden freddy said angrily.  
Fred understood the situation.  
" Is that your strategy? Relying on my pride? You recommend I should throw my sword away", smiled Fred.  
" I know you can't resist that. Someone as arrogant as you would never allow anyone to call yourself a weakling", Golden freddy told him.  
Fredbear nodded.  
" You are absolutely right, Goldie. I can't", Fred said and threw his sword away.  
" A fist fight? I didn't imagine that it would end like this but why not?", asked Fredbear.

Golden freddy got up and grinned. He had healed and so had Fred.  
They put their fists up and went into their fighting stances.  
Fredbear and Golden freddy started a real fist fight.  
Golden freddy did a hook and it hit Fredbear in the chin. He stumbled back and covered his face.  
Golden freddy's next punch hit Fredbear in the left knee. Fredbear fell to his knees.  
Fredbear tripped Golden freddy using his right arm. He grabbed Golden freddy's left leg and pulled.  
Golden freddy fell over and Fredbear got on top of him. Golden freddy saw fists coming at his face.  
Oil burst out of his mouth.  
Fredbear punched him in the nose. That hurt quite a lot.  
Golden freddy moaned in pain.  
" Your new body isn't as powerful as your last one. You should have just stayed dead, Goldie! You are not capable of defeating me.  
I fought a lot of bullies when I was young. They were always after William. That little child was a coward and he hid in a corner.  
I was always forced to take care of my little brother and I got disloyalty in exchange", Fredbear told Golden freddy.  
Suddenly, Fredbear's hand was grabbed. Golden freddy got really angry.  
He kicked Fredbear in the chest and got up.  
" You dare to talk about William! Your own brother! He is not your brother. A real big brother would never do something like that.  
William was nice. He was kind. All he wanted was..", Golden freddy said angrily.  
" Blah! Blah! He was this and he was that. All he wanted was to be an owner of a pizzeria. He was taking care of children.  
Don't you remind me of him and his disgusting obsessions!", Fredbear covered his ears.

Golden freddy charged at him and punched him in the face.  
" Is that why you killed him? Because he was kind? Because he was obsessed with children in a good way", Golden freddy asked him.  
" Yes! He never thought about me. Those children didn't deserve attention.  
I took good care of him and what did I get in return? Nothing but disloyalty and betrayal!", snapped Fredbear.  
" Nothing? You got to see happy children everyday. Love and happiness", Golden freddy told him.  
" Yea! Disgusting! Those little things are like rats. They run around and destroy everything they can get their hands on.  
William chose them instead of me. I never did that. I thought about myself and my brother", said Fredbear.  
He attacked but Golden freddy blocked it. Fredbear grabbed his arms and kneed him. Golden freddy found himself from the ground.  
Fredbear's foot was on top of his face.  
" Is that it? You killed your brother for that reason? You are really selfish, Fred", Golden freddy told him.  
" No, Goldie! I am just smart. I understood that if I don't think about myself, no one else will do it for me.  
To be worth something, you need to forget what others want you to be or to do", Fredbear told him.  
Golden freddy was so angry at Fredbear.  
" I get why you like that nutjob. Springlock and you belong together. You both live like you are the most important beings in the universe", Golden freddy grinned.  
" You are right", Fredbear grinned back at him.  
Golden freddy teleported up in the air and took Fredbear with him.  
They fell back to the ground. Golden freddy got on top of Fredbear as they hit the hard ground.  
Fredbear's face got crushed between the ground and Golden freddy's hands. It didn't do much.  
Fredbear kicked Golden freddy who flew back. Fredbear got up and so did Golden freddy.  
" I still don't realize how you can think that what she does is right. Springlock abuses and violates children.  
Do you even know what those words mean? She breaks their childhood. Springlock is a monster. She is a rapist! ", Golden freddy was almost starting to cry.  
" Not actually. She just wants to hear them cry and scream. Abusing is the most efficient way to make them do that", corrected Fredbear.  
" It doesn't matter. Springtrap. All the slaves. The children. All are perfectly innocent.  
They have done nothing to deserve to be treated that way. And you just don't care?", asked Golden freddy.

This was their last fight. One of them would die at the end. Before that, Golden freddy wanted to know what was going on inside Fredbear's head.  
" Hmm.. No! Springlock is happy. I am happy to see those filths suffer. You must admit. They are so pathetic.  
The slaves and Springtrap are not animatronics. Animatronics are strong. We were created to be warriors.  
Springtrap is the last one to become a warrior", laughed Fredbear.  
Golden freddy grinned.  
" Is that what you think, huh? Springtrap might not be strong or powerful but that is a lie! Springtrap is a warrior.  
A better one than you or Springlock. Or any of the other Legends!", Golden freddy said to Fredbear.  
" Now, that's a lie. What makes him a warrior? From what perspective Springtrap is a warrior of any sort?", Fredbear was laughing his head off.  
Golden freddy didn't need time to think.  
" Warriors protect innocents. Springtrap had the guts to find out what was wrong with the kids.  
He found out that your girlfriend was abusing them. Springtrap exchanged his own life for the children's.  
He knew that he would suffer for the rest of his days. He did it anyway. He sacrificed himself so the kids could live a happy life.  
Now, that is an act of a warrior", Golden freddy said with wet eyes.  
Fredbear laughed at him.  
" I call it a sign of weakness", Fredbear said and charged.

Golden freddy punched him in the face and tripped him. Fredbear managed to keep his balance.  
Golden freddy grabbed his arm and tried to pull him closer.  
Fredbear twisted Golden freddy's arm and it caused pain.  
Golden freddy moaned in pain. His arm almost came off.  
Golden freddy did a backflip to unfold the strain of the arm. He headbutted Fredbear when he could move his head again.  
He was determined to win the fight. Fredbear was crazy and he needed to die. Golden freddy had to keep on fighting.  
" I can do this", he thought.  
" I can kill Fredbear", Golden freddy let out a determined sigh.

( Springlock and the blue bunny. Heading to the panel room)

The bunnies had gone inside. Springlock could smell fear in the air.  
She was panting in excitement.  
" This is gonna be so much fun. I haven't had fun with children in a while", she giggled.  
" What will we do to them, Mistress?", asked the blue bunny.  
Springlock snorted.  
" Nothing. We kill them one by one. Probably torture a few. Don't worry, baby. I'll leave you some", Springlock told him.  
The blue bunny thought it sounded rather good.

There seemed to be nobody in the building. This was Springlock's dream come true.  
She could play with the children without anyone disturbing her. Springlock had no time to waste.  
She grabbed the blue bunny's hand again and started to run.  
" Mistress! Slow down, please. I can't run that fast", pleaded the blue bunny.  
Springlock didn't slow down until a voice got her attention.  
" Dear!", the blue bunny's girlfriend shouted.  
The blue bunny stopped.  
" Excuse me, Mistress. I need to talk to her", the blue bunny apologized.  
Springlock let go of his hand. The blue bunny ran to his girlfriend.  
The pink bunny was waiting for him. He took his hat off and looked into the pink bunny's eyes while petting her arms.  
" Honey, what are you doing in here? Everyone is in the courtyard", asked the blue bunny.  
The pink bunny looked worried.  
" What if something's gonna happen to you? Just like to your sister. She went with Springlock as well and she died", asked the pink bunny.  
" Baby. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. I won't die.  
We exterminate humankind and then we can forget all the pain and how those humans treated us", the blue bunny promised her.  
" Okay! I love you", the pink bunny hugged him.  
" I love you too", the blue bunny hugged her back.  
" Hello! Mistress is calling you! Come on! We don't have much time. Someone is coming for sure", Springlock shouted to the bunny.

The blue bunny turned around and ran back to Springlock.  
The pink bunny went back outside.  
Springlock was angry at the blue bunny.  
" You are slowing us down, stupid. Run faster!", she said.  
" Yes, Mistress", the blue bunny obeyed.  
They weren't far away from the panel room.

The room was quite small. There was a row of chairs in front of a blackboard. The chairs were in the shape of a semicircle.  
The children were hiding between the blackboard and the chairs. It was like a cubbyhole without a ceiling.  
The children were afraid and cold. One boy was shivering because of the cold air. The panel rooms were kept cold when not in use.  
Nobody had expected anyone to come there so the air conditioning was on.  
Raya the rabbit was sitting on the point that was the furthest away from the wall. She was watching the kids and comforting them.  
" Come here, little guy. I'll warm you up", Raya told the shivering boy.  
She wrapped her arms around the boy and held him on her lap.  
Raya had never seen anything like this before. She had been trained to get the children to safety in case of an emergency.  
She was pretty sure this was not what the people had meant by an emergency. This was a catastrophe.  
She couldn't help but comfort the kids and talk to them.  
" I'll keep you safe. That mean old wolf was lying. There's go to be someone who's coming to help us", Raya told the kids.  
Nina was sitting next to her.  
" Raya", she said.  
" What, sweetheart?", asked Raya.  
" Do you think that Foxy and the others could do it on their own?", Nina asked her.  
" I doubt that. But they wouldn't come alone, would they? The police must be heading our way as we speak. They'll help us", Raya told Nina.  
" Is this the end, Nina?", the boy on Raya's lap asked.  
" I don't know. Foxy is a brave pirate but there are so many of them", Nina told him.  
" He can defeat them! I trust them. They can do it", Julisa was sitting next to Nina.  
" You don't know that. Did you see that cat? He just appeared behind Foxy and kicked him off the roof", Nina asked Julisa.  
" I trust them anyway. Foxy will find a way to kill those bad animals", Julisa said determinedly.  
Some kids let out a tiny shriek.  
" Let's not talk about killing, Julisa. Let's just calm down and take a deep breath", Raya the rabbit told her.

The kids tried to calm down but it wasn't easy.  
" I can't, Raya. I'm too scared", one girl told her.  
Raya thought for a bit. She had to keep the kids calm until someone would save them.  
" How about a game? Those are always fun, right?", Raya smiled at the children.  
" I don't feel like playing. We are in danger", the girl told Raya.  
" We are not. We are surrounded by these chairs. This is our safe place, okay. Let's not worry. Let's play a game.  
Something calming. Any ideas?", Raya smiled at them.  
" Hey! I know a cool game! It's called Whip meets the kids!", Springlock giggled evily.

Raya and the children looked at her. She and the blue bunny were standing by the door.  
Springlock came in and the bunny followed her.  
" Who are you? What do you want?", asked Raya.  
She extended her arms to the sides to protect the children.  
Springlock came closer.  
" I want the same thing as you. I want to play. I see you have many children with you. They are not all yours, are they?", asked Springlock.  
Julisa and Nina recognized Springlock immediately.  
" She is a bad bunny. She wants to hurt us", Nina whispered to Raya who slowly nodded to her.  
" As long as they are in here, the answer is yes. These are my children. If you want to hurt them, you have to go through me", Raya told Springlock.  
She laughed. The blue bunny didn't say a word.  
Raya reminded him of something. Springlock went to Raya. She kicked the chairs out of the way.  
That was not the children's safe place.  
" Look at you. There you are. Protecting the kids. As if you could stop me", Springlock giggled at the sight.  
Raya wouldn't step aside. The boy was still on her lap.  
He had wrapped his arms around Raya. That was it!  
The blue bunny had seen this somewhere else.  
" This is unacceptable! We can't ensure the safety of these kids if even our own characters are hurting them", the owner had shouted.  
The bunny's sister had been holding a crying child. The blue bunny had punched that child earlier.  
That kid had been trying to climb on him.  
" Don't hurt them, brother. They are just kids! They simply don't know any better. We must understand them", his sister had told him.

Springlock grabbed the boy and ripped him away from Raya.  
" No! Let him go!", Raya tried to hold on.  
She was weak and had to let go. Springlock was holding the boy then.  
" Stop jiggling", Springlock told him.  
She drew her sword.  
Raya's agony was real. The blue bunny could see it.  
That animatronic was truly worried about her children.  
This made him remember how his sister had been protecting the children as well.  
The blue bunny was eager to wipe out humans because they had enslaved animatronics.  
He had thought that the Fazbear crew had been brainwashed by the witches. Raya was not a brainwashed animatronic.  
The bunny could see it in her eyes. She truly cared about the children.  
They gave her nothing but Raya loved them nevertheless.  
The blue bunny was shocked. He had completely forgotten how his sister had been holding that crying kid and what she had said to him.  
He had thought that he was making the world a better place by killing all humans. That animatronics were slaves.  
Then, he wasn't so sure anymore. Raya was no slave.  
She cared and loved the children who played with her. Raya was suffering. It touched the bunny's heart.

Raya was begging for Springlock to let go. Springlock put the boy to the floor.  
" Now, hold still, you little brat. This will only hurt more than you could imagine", she said and raised the sword.  
The boy covered his face.  
" No!", the blue bunny rushed to the middle.  
Springlock stopped in shock.  
" What are you doing?", she asked the blue bunny who had wrapped his arms around the boy.  
Springlock couldn't stab the boy because the blue bunny was in the way.  
What had he done indeed? The blue bunny realized the answer. It was true! He had just opposed an Elder.

Farewell: The blue bunny is about to find out the truth. What will happen next? I don't know.  
All I know is that I'm hungry. I'm gonna go and have a snack. Goodbye, guys and gals! And remember that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	56. The final battle: Innocent blood

Greeting: I'm not going to leave Springlock be. It's time to finish this.  
After this, I'll go back to Candy and Luna. Enjoy, guys and gals! You're amazing for reading this!

( Springlock and the blue bunny. Panel room 101)

At that moment, the blue bunny's core stopped for a second.  
He realized that what he just did was a treason.  
The Elders were the leaders of the Legends. The blue bunny had gotten in the way of an Elder. He had disobeyed his leader.

Springlock's expression was shocked. The kids weren't moving.  
They and Raya the rabbit didn't know what was going on.  
Springlock had her sword ready, she was ready to kill.  
" What are you doing? Get out of the way", Springlock told the blue bunny.  
" I won't", answered the blue bunny.  
" I beg your pardon", Springlock said angrily.  
" I mean..", stuttered the blue bunny.  
He hadn't thought about it before doing it. He wasn't sure if it had been his instinct or what.  
The blue bunny refused to let go of the boy.  
" I won't tell you a third time. Get out of the way. Or do you want that your sister died for nothing?  
You want the people to pay for what they did, don't you?", asked Springlock.  
The blue bunny looked at the boy.  
" Yes, of course, Mistress", said the bunny.  
Springlock grabbed his arm.  
" Then get out of the way! This is an order. My order!", Springlock shouted at him.  
" No!", the blue bunny broke loose from her grip.  
" No! Speak some sense! Do you want them to pay or not?", asked Springlock, shouting.  
" Yes, I do! But...but... But not like this. Not like this. Not with their lives", the blue bunny looked into her eyes.  
" They are just kids. Look at them. I know that my sister is dead but this is not what she would have wanted.  
Open your eyes, Mistress! Maybe the humans aren't as bad as we thought.  
Perhaps we need to understand them before we see their true beauty", the blue bunny told Springlock.

She snorted and put her arm down.  
" I have heard that one before. You sound exactly like your sister. Are you sure you are alright?", Springlock looked serious.  
The blue bunny thought about it.  
He felt a slight pain in his head. The chip, which had kept him from remembering all the nice things in his past, broke.  
" I am, Mistress. More than fine", the blue bunny told her.  
" Then why are you acting like that stupid sister of yours?", snapped Springlock.  
" Stupid? My sister wasn't stupid", the blue bunny said silently.  
" She was. Always talking about how nice humans were. Fred and I tried our best to make her see things our way. It was so frustrating", said Springlock.  
" But, Mistress! Maybe she was right. Maybe we could try to see things her way.  
We are so blinded by hate that we don't see all the good things that humans do", the blue bunny tried to talk sense to her.  
" Never. Your sister was talking about that stupid stuff as well. And I hated her!", shouted Springlock.  
" But she helped you. How can you talk about her like that? She saved you by letting herself get killed.  
You wouldn't be here without her", the blue bunny was shocked by her words.  
" Yes, I would. There were no witches, you stupid! It was just a lie. We needed to get her out of the way", Springlock told him the truth as she was angry.  
" A lie? What happened to my sister, Springlock? Tell me!", the bunny shouted angrily.  
" Get out of the way!", commanded Springlock.  
" Not until you tell me the truth", insisted the blue bunny.  
" Fine then! We needed to get her out of the way. I brought her into a place where no one could see us.  
She was so human loving. That kind of filth deserves the worst punishment", Springlock said to him.  
" You tortured my sister? She trusted you and paid with her life", the blue bunny's eyes widened.  
" Yes. I still remember her screams. They felt really nice. Now! Get out of my way", Springlock told him.

The blue bunny glanced at the boy and the other kids. They were scared and some were crying.  
" Never!", he exclaimed.  
Springlock's expression turned into a happy smile.  
" Here we are. The same thing that your sister did. You got in my way. Now..I could just grab you and throw you out of the way...", said Springlock.  
She raised her arm quickly and thrusted it through the bunny. The sword went through the blue bunny's chest and impaled the boy's throat.  
The little boy died instantly and made the other kids scream.  
The bunny's eyes were wide open. He looked at Springlock whose smile was huge.  
" ..but where's the fun in that, right?", she chuckled.  
The blue bunny fell to the floor as Springlock pulled the sword out of him. Springlock licked the oil and the blood off the sword.  
" I can't describe for how many years I've wanted to do that", Springlock picked up the bunny.  
His strength had been drained. He couldn't move.  
The kids watched as Springlock threw the bunny out of the window.  
They screamed and huddled Raya for safety.  
Springlock giggled and chuckled.  
" Now! Where was I before that bunny interrupted me? Oh yes! Kill the children", Springlock walked towards them.  
" That was actually perfect. It was a nice warm-up. It made me feel tickle in my lower body. Thank you, little blue bunny whose hat was nice", said Springlock.

She picked up the bunny's hat and tried it on. Then she grabbed a young girl.  
" You are the next one to go. Say goodbye to your friends!", Springlock told the girl and threw her at a wall.  
The girl's neck snapped and she died instantly. The children shrieked.  
Springlock enjoyed that.  
" Who's next?", she asked.  
Julisa raised her arm.  
" What are you doing?", Nina whispered into her ear.  
" Trust me", answered Julisa.  
Springlock picked Julisa up.  
" Wow! A volunteer? Well, say goodbye to everyone you have ever known or loved", Springlock told her.  
Julisa raised her arm higher. Springlock thought that she was going to wave to her friends.  
Suddenly, the air was set ablaze.  
Springlock went blind and covered her burnt eyes.  
Julisa had used her illumination power. Springlock fell to the floor.  
" Oh! You are her. You are that little brat! You bloody witch", cursed Springlock.  
She hadn't remembered Julisa's face but now she remembered the witch girl.

Springlock got her vision back quickly. Raya was already on top of her by then.  
She was punching Springlock like crazy.  
" Don't hurt my children, you sadistic creature", Raya told her.  
Springlock kicked her in the face. Raya stumbled up.  
She rushed towards Springlock and tried to punch her.  
Springlock was an experienced fighter and Raya was way weaker than her.  
Springlock grabbed her arm easily and twisted it until it broke. Raya moaned in pain.  
" Bye bye! You were lots of fun", Springlock smiled at Raya before cutting her head off.

Raya's body fell to the floor.  
The children didn't scream this time. They just cried.  
Nina hugged Julisa.  
Springlock got more energy from their tears.  
" That was fun. You are a very naughty girl", Springlock looked at Julisa and walked towards her.  
Julisa was scared. Springlock would be ready for an attack. Julisa had nothing to protect herself with anymore.  
The children were alone and no one was there to save them.  
Springlock was so happy to be with children again.  
" I could tell you that all of you will die as painlessly as your friends but I don't like lying to kids", Springlock smiled wickedly.  
" Stop!", a voice said behind her.  
Springlock turned around.  
" Well, I wasn't expecting you to come here all by yourself, tiny cuddle bunny", Springlock smiled at the bunny, by the door.  
" Springtrap. I knew he would come", Nina whispered to Julisa.

( Outside. The pink bunny. A moment earlier)

She was watching the carnage and death.  
There were bodies of people everywhere. The ground was covered in blood.  
She was not a big fighter.  
The pink bunny had been in the same pizzeria as the blue bunny and his sister. They had been the singer trio.

She was waiting for the death to end.  
" Why isn't Jenner doing anything? We need to hurry with the ritual", thought the pink bunny.  
Something got her attention. She saw a group of animatronics coming towards her.  
They were led by a huge fox who had been up on the roof earlier.  
He was accompanied by a chicken, a bunny, a bear and another smaller fox.  
The pink bunny wasn't sure what they were after.  
The animatronics were coming towards her fast. She drew her sword.  
The pink bunny noticed that they were protecting another bunny.  
He was yellow.  
The pink bunny recognized him as Springtrap. She went into a fighting stance.  
Foxy and friends could see that she wasn't a fighter.

Before Foxy and others reached her, something surprising happened.  
They heard a window break. Foxy glanced up and saw the blue bunny fall.  
Springlock had just thrown him out of the room.  
The blue bunny was trying to reach out for the window as he was falling. It was useless obviously.  
The blue bunny fell right into three pipes that were sticking out of the ground.  
They all impaled his chest. None hit the core but it was close.  
He had landed to an area that was between the pink bunny and Foxy.  
" No!", shouted the pink bunny.  
Foxy and the others looked at the scene. The pink bunny forgot them and ran to her boyfriend.  
Foxy had no idea of what was going on. They had stopped in confusion and shock.  
" No! Honey! No. Not you!", cried the pink bunny.

The blue bunny grabbed her hand. They held hands for a short moment.  
The pink bunny's tears were falling to the ground.  
Foxy and friends got over the shock and decided to act. They went to help the bunny couple.  
Toy bonnie was about check his wounds out. The pink bunny cut Toy bonnie's hand with her sword.  
Toy bonnie pulled her hand out of the way.  
" Stay back! I'm warning you! I'll kill you, I swear", threatened the pink bunny.  
" Easy now! Easy", Foxy put his hands up, calmingly.  
" We aren't gonna hurt you. We just want to help", Toy bonnie told her.  
The pink bunny calmed down a bit.  
Toy bonnie and Mangle went to the blue bunny.  
" His wounds are great. I doubt we can do anything about it. He's losing oil at a fast rate but we can try to save him", Mangle told Foxy and the pink bunny.  
" No! It can't be! I can't lose him too. I already lost my friend. You traitors aren't going to kill him too", the pink bunny glanced at Foxy angrily.

She thought that one of the Fazbear crew had thrown the blue bunny out of the window.  
She tried to attack Foxy.  
" You killed my friend! You aren't gonna kill my boyfriend too", raged the pink bunny.  
" No, stop!", the blue bunny muttered.  
The pink bunny heard his voice and stopped instantly. She looked back at the blue bunny.  
" Honey", she kissed him.  
" It was Springlock", muttered the blue bunny.  
" What?", asked the pink bunny.  
" It was Springlock. Not them. She threw me out of that window. I got in the way as she was going to kill the children without mercy.  
She was going to kill all of them. It was worse than I thought. I couldn't watch them get hurt", explained the blue bunny.  
" Springlock is merciless. She doesn't feel love", Toy bonnie shook her head sadly.  
" She tricked us. She and Fredbear have been using us. It was all a lie. She tortured my sister, not the witches", the blue bunny told his girlfriend.  
The pink bunny covered her mouth.  
" No. It can't be. They saved us. We were slaves and they freed us", gasped the pink bunny.  
" No, we weren't. I remember now. It was our fault. We treated the kids wrong.  
My sister knew that. That's why they killed her.  
We were foolish, she was not. She died because she was the smart one. Because we didn't listen to her when they came for us.  
It's our fault", the blue bunny was crying oil.  
" No, it's not, friend. He put chips inside your brain that made you evil. You weren't thinking normally.  
But even that chip couldn't handle the memories of happy children", Toy chica comforted him.  
" Are you sure?", asked the blue bunny.  
" Yes! I have been there too. We were Jeremy's crew. I know what those chips feel like", Toy bonnie told him.  
" I know too", Mangle smiled at him.  
" Me too, lad", nodded Foxy.  
They were about to say something when the moment got ruined.  
" Umm, guys!", interrupted Toy freddy.  
Everyone looked at him.  
" Where's Springtrap?", he asked.

Foxy looked around quickly. They had been so focused on the blue bunny and his girlfriend they hadn't noticed that Springtrap was gone.  
" Oh no! He has probably gone inside. He can't let Springlock be with the kids", Toy chica guessed Springtrap's train of thought.  
" We need to go! Springtrap will die if he faces her alone", Foxy got up quickly.  
" What about me?", asked the pink bunny.  
" You stay with him. You too, Mangle", Foxy pointed at the blue bunny.  
" Yes, Foxy. I'll do my best to stop the bleeding", Mangle nodded to him and went to work.  
The others ran into the building.

With the help of the pink bunny, Mangle got the blue bunny off the pipes and put him to the ground.  
" Stay with me, lad. Don't you die", Mangle told the blue bunny.  
She ripped a part of her small shirt and used it as a bandage.  
" Press the wound", Mangle told the pink bunny.  
" So you are Mangle. I remember you. The witch has told me about you. Leslie", the blue bunny said to her.  
" Really? What did he say about me?", asked Mangle.  
She knew it eases death to be able to talk.  
" He told me that I was like you. Did you get torn apart every day? Back then, I mean", asked the blue bunny.  
" Yea. The kids tore me apart. I was entertaining the toddlers.  
At first I thought that the kids were evil. Then I met a woman who told me the truth.  
I understood that the toddlers didn't know any better. I couldn't treat them like the other kids.  
You need to handle them gently and with care. If you treat them gently, they will treat you gently", Mangle told the blue bunny.  
" My sister was always saying that but I was never listening", the blue bunny said to her.  
" No one's perfect", Mangle smiled at him.  
" You know. Now, I feel bad. The witch was trying to talk sense into my head but I didn't listen that time either. Mangle!", exclaimed the blue bunny.  
He looked serious.  
" What?", asked Mangle.  
" If you ever meet the witch again, could you tell him that I'm sorry?", begged the blue bunny.  
" Sure. But wouldn't you want to tell him that yourself?", answered Mangle.  
The blue bunny's eyes were starting to shut already.  
" I don't think I can. I can feel my life go away", the blue bunny told her.  
The pink bunny rushed to him.  
" No! Don't die! I love you. You can't go now. There's so much to do. So much to see", the pink bunny told him.  
" I'm sorry, dear. I love you too but I can't fight it. Springlock wounded my core", apologized the blue bunny.

The pink bunny saw how the light in his eyes faded. The blue bunny had lost too much oil.  
His eyes closed and he died, peacefully smiling at his girlfriend.  
The pink bunny put her forehead on the blue bunny's chest and cried.  
Mangle petted her back.  
" I'm sorry. I tried but his wounds were too great. There was nothing I could do", Mangle apologized as well.  
" Go! Go to your friends. Springlock did this to him. She killed my boyfriend.  
She tortured my best friend. Go! And kill her", the pink bunny told Mangle who nodded and ran into the building.

( Springtrap. Inside the panel room)

He had run inside the building.  
Springlock could be doing bad things to the children.  
He gasped at the sight. The kids were still alive.  
Most of them at least.  
He saw the girl on his right. The one who had been thrown at the wall.  
He picked her up.  
" What did you do?", Springtrap asked Springlock.  
" Surprise! She is a present to you. I didn't know which gender you perfer so I chose a girl", giggled Springlock.  
The girl was as dead as a stone. Springtrap hugged the dead girl.  
" Rest in peace, dear", whispered Springtrap.  
He knew the girl. He put the girl down gently and walked forward.  
" You know, I was aware that you are a coward but somehow I knew you would be the first one to arrive", Springlock told him.  
" Of course. You promised me that you wouldn't hurt my children anymore. You break the deal, I come to defend my kids.  
I thought I wouldn't have to see this again", Springtrap pointed at the dead boy who had a puddle of blood under him.  
" You kinda left me alone. What was it that you said? I have never been yours? Something like that. You broke our deal.  
This is what happens when you mess with me", Springlock told him.  
" Springtrap! What is she talking about?", asked Nina.  
" Everything's okay, sweet Nina. I'm here to protect you", Springtrap glanced at her.

Springlock looked at them both. She was smiling wickedly.  
" Oh! You two are friends. I didn't know that. Well, that makes things way more fun", Springlock giggled and walked to Nina.  
She picked up the little girl.  
" No! Let her go!", shouted Springtrap.  
" Or what? Like in general? What did you think you could do? I admire your dedication but really.  
What did you think you could do? Did you think you could kill me?", asked Springlock.  
" No! I came here to bargain. I'll go with you. Just let Nina and the other children go", Springtrap told her.  
" Springtrap. Don't do it", shouted Nina.  
" I'm doing this for you, sweetie. Don't you worry about me, my life is worthless. You matter. I can be replaced", Springtrap told Nina.  
She stopped trying to break free.

" You are not worthless to us. We love you. Don't leave us", begged Nina.  
Springlock placed the sword on her throat.  
" So how's it gonna be? This girl or you", she asked.  
" Me! Take me and let Nina go", Springtrap hadn't changed his mind.  
" Alright! Suit yourself", shrugged Springlock.  
The expression on Nina's face was sad. She didn't want to lose Springtrap.  
" I'll be fine. Don't worry about me", Nina's eyes were telling him.

Suddenly, the blade sunk into her neck. Springlock murdered Nina in a split second.  
Springtrap watched the little girl's body fell to the floor. Her eyes became dull.  
Nina got killed in front of Springtrap's eyes. Blood burst everywhere as the girl hit the floor.  
Springlock kicked the girl over to him.  
" No! Nina! No!", Springtrap picked her up.  
Nina was alive enough to raise her hand, trying to touch Springtrap's face. Then she died for good and her hand fell back to her chest.  
" What, Springy buddy? I let her go like you said. Don't worry though. The end was near anyway.  
These kids wouldn't have lasted long. And this is so much more fun than letting something else kill them", chuckled Springlock.

Springtrap was shocked. He looked at Nina. Springtrap got covered in blood but he didn't care.  
Nina had been one of his favorites. Now, the sweet little girl was dead.  
Springtrap had been forced to watch and cry. There was nothing he could have done.  
Springlock had done it all for fun. Springtrap cried in sorrow.  
" We can't just stay here like fools. We have to act if we want to stop them", the memory of Fritz's voice echoed in his head.  
" You can't save the kids if you can't fight for them", Springtrap remembered what Fritz had told him.  
Springtrap rose up and looked into Springlock's eyes.  
She was so happy to murder innocent children. She was laughing.  
At that exact moment, something snapped inside Springtrap.  
His white eyes had anger in them for the first time.  
" Don't just cry! Act, Mr. Sweetheart! Do something!", Fritz had said once.  
Springtrap let out an angry shout. He was beyond angry.  
Springlock didn't know how to react. She looked at him confusedly.  
" Leave my children alone!", he shouted at her and charged.  
Springtrap hit her and pushed her against a wall.  
The children didn't know what to do. Only Julisa was able to say something.  
" You can do it! You are stronger than her", Julisa shouted to Springtrap.  
The other kids joined in. Springtrap pummeled Springlock's face.  
" Leave my kids be, you monster!", shouted Springtrap.  
Springlock kicked him in the lower stomach and threw him at a wall. Springtrap got up and charged.  
Springlock attacked as well.  
He dodged the sword and bit Springlock's hip. She let out a scream of pain.  
Springtrap's jaw broke because he was biting so hard.  
Springlock grabbed him and threw him at the door.  
" Wow! That there was something. Let's do it again!", Springlock shouted in joy.  
Someone put their hand on Springtrap's shoulder.  
The children gasped in happiness.  
" Sure. Let's do it again. We are more than happy to join in", Toy chica said to Springlock.  
She and the others gathered behind Springtrap and went into their fighting stances.

Farewell: This fight keeps on going. There's so much to do. We will go over 60 chapters in this Act.  
That's cool. Anyway: I hope you enjoyed this sad chapter.  
And the last thing is of course: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	57. The final battle: Springlock's last song

Greeting: Keep on going. Almost there. Not really.  
Just kidding about the Not really -part.  
Perhaps I shouldn't have put so many things into this. Oh well! Keep on going!  
Hope you enjoy!

( Springtrap, Foxy and the Toy animatronics)

Springlock grinned.  
Now, Springtrap's final heroic stand was ruined.  
" Oh hi. You decided to drop in too? Did Goldie want you to help your innocent friend? Of course he did! Why did I even ask?", sighed Springlock.  
" Do you want to know the good news? We also came here to rescue the children and punish you for messing with them", Toy chica told her.  
" Ohhh. What's gonna be the punishment? Please let it be something awkward. Like my kind of punishment", giggled Springlock.  
" You like close contacts, right? How about a private contact between your neck and my sword?", Toy chica drew her sword.  
" Something like that. So are we gonna begin? Come play with me, girls and boys", Springlock licked her lips.

Toy bonnie charged at her. The kids let out a scream.  
They thought Springlock would do the same thing as last time. They didn't want Toy bonnie to die as well.  
Springlock grabbed her arm and twisted it.  
Toy bonnie was faster than Raya had been. She did a backflip and kicked Springlock in the face.  
Springlock stumbled and Foxy sunk his hook into her hip. Springlock groaned in pain and pulled the hook out.  
Foxy tried to trip her but she jumped over his leg. It was a high jump!  
Springlock pulled her whip out of its holster in the air.  
The sword wasn't working against the real enemies. It was time to use a weapon she knew better.

Springlock attacked and Foxy got the whip in the face.  
He stumbled as the pain hit him like a train. Springlock had put something into her whip.  
Toy chica saw that she was about to strike again. Toy chica ran in front of Foxy to protect him. She got the whip in the chest.  
" Ouuu!", shouted Toy chica.  
" Like it? You remember my little friend, don't you?", asked Springlock.  
Toy chica could almost see the situation in her mind's eye. Springlock was on top of her, putting powder into her wounds.  
It was as painful as she remembered.  
Toy chica didn't allow herself to lose her bearings.  
She rammed into Foxy and pushed him out of the way.

Toy chica grabbed the incoming whip and tried to rip it off Springlock. Toy chica felt the pain sink into her palms.  
They were bleeding badly. Even touching the whip was painful unless you were holding the knob.  
Sadly, she wasn't.  
Springlock pulled the whip. Toy chica wasn't able to hold on anymore. She let go of it and moaned in pain.  
" You think someone hasn't tried that before? You are so silly. Even that blue bunny's sister tried it and she had no chance of winning anyway", giggled Springlock.  
She didn't expect it to mean anything to the animatronics but they looked at her.  
They thought about the blue bunny.  
" By all accounts, I guess you just met my little friend. He's such a cutie, isn't he?", Springlock smiled at them.  
" He was loyal by the sound of it. I hope you know how much sorrow you brought him", Foxy told Springlock.  
" Of course. That's what was so cute about him. That face he made when I stabbed the boy through him. He was so funny looking", Springlock giggled again.

" And he is dead", Mangle said behind the animatronics.  
They turned to look at her.  
" So he didn't make it", Toy bonnie looked sad.  
" He would have made it if that bunny wasn't so cruel. You have no conscience, Springlock!", Mangle shouted at her.  
" I do. Humans and weaklings deserve to die in the most painful way possible", smiled Springlock.  
" Just look at her. Killing innocent children like this. They did nothing! Look at this monster's doing!", Mangle knelt beside the dead girl, by the wall.  
" She killed Nina. Such a sweet girl", Springtrap started to cry again.  
The animatronics looked at Springlock and grinned angrily.  
" Uh oh", Springlock was sarcastical but tried to act scared.  
" Will you stand there and let her defeat you? I've had enough.  
She betrays those who are loyal to her. She kills and tortures innocents.  
Are you going to let this horrible...thing live or will you kill her?", Mangle encouraged her friends.  
Springtrap was still crying. Now that the shock was over, he was crying because of Nina.  
" At least make that sissy stop crying. I don't get how you tolerate him. I liked him a couple seconds ago.  
Can we get that Springtrap back please?", Springlock pointed at Springtrap.  
" You made him cry by murdering his beloved child. Only a heartless animatronic like you could look at him and not become sad", Mangle was really angry.  
" I say we kill her so she can't hurt anyone else", Mangle glanced at her friends.  
They all agreed.

" This is gonna hurt", Springlock smiled at them tauntingly.  
Mangle drew her sword and did a spin attack. Springlock jumped.  
Toy bonnie ran at them.  
She jumped on Mangle's head and then jumped again. She had been touching Mangle for a split second.  
She cut Springlock in the air. Toy bonnie could have gotten the head if Springlock's whip hadn't hit her in the leg.  
Toy bonnie fell back to the floor and moaned in pain. Springlock ducked when she had landed.  
Mangle was still spinning.  
Springlock hit her legs with the whip. Mangle fell down to the floor like Toy bonnie.  
The two of them were on the floor, moaning in pain.  
Toy chica was unable to use her right hand to hold the sword. She switched it to the left hand.  
The left hand wasn't as badly damaged as the right one. She was going to be clumsier but why cry over spilt milk.  
Toy chica ran and punched Springlock.  
She stumbled backwards and tripped over some children. She fell on top of them.  
Julisa used the situation to her advantage.  
" This is for Nina", she exclaimed and lit the air ablaze.  
Springlock went blind and screamed. Toy chica grabbed Springlock by the neck and forced her to get up.  
Toy chica headbutted and kneed her. Springlock's black blood was trying to handle a lot of damage.  
" This is for kissing Foxy! This is for putting that nasty stuff into my wounds! This is for singing that stupid song about me and Foxy! This is for..", listed Toy chica.  
She couldn't say what the fourth punch was for because Springlock wrapped her arms around Toy chica's neck and pulled.  
Toy chica's was about to lose her head for real.  
Something gently nudged Springlock's back. She let go of Toy chica and turned around.  
" Ooops! Sorry about that", Toy freddy realized that his punch had been a bit too light.  
Springlock grabbed him and threw him at the children.  
Toy freddy landed in the middle of them.  
" Are you alright?", asked one kid.  
" Yea, yea. I'm sorry. I am not as good as my friends", sighed Toy freddy.  
" Hit her with your chubby belly. Like Kung fu panda", the kid told him.  
" That's not a bad idea actually", Toy freddy was surprised.

He got up carefully. Toy chica had done a flip kick.  
Springlock's jaw was a bit out of place. She tried to put in back.  
Toy chica kicked her in the knee and after Springlock had curled up she kneed her in the face.  
It caused Springlock to do a backflip in the air. Oil burst out of her open mouth.  
She fell to the floor and gathered her bearings. She saw the shadow of a fox above her.  
" Not so powerful anymore, are you?", Foxy asked her.  
" I'm an Elder. You can't kill me, dear Foxy", Springlock answered him.  
Foxy pulled her off the floor and hit her with his hook.  
" You can be a beast witches' slave if you want to but nobody hurts our children without consequences", Foxy grinned at her.  
Springlock teleported behind him. Foxy felt Springlock grab his tail.  
She tripped him and then caught him after he had been about to fall.  
Foxy knew what was coming.  
Springlock kissed him long and gently. Her lips were nice and intoxicating. They almost felt like Vixey's.  
For a second Foxy lost his bearings. Then he pushed Springlock away.  
Springlock didn't seem to resist. She let go of Foxy's tail.  
" Are you alright?", Toy chica came to him.  
She expected Foxy's lips to melt like last time.  
" Yeah! I'm fine", Foxy wiped his mouth with his hand.  
" I hope you enjoyed that. At least before one of us dies, I want to kiss you one last time, sweet Foxy baby", smiled Springlock.  
" Oh, shut up", sighed Foxy.  
He and Toy chica charged. Springlock let out a sexy sigh and charged as well.  
She did a cartwheel. Springlock jumped on top of Toy chica and hit her.  
Toy chica ran at a wall. Springlock's back hit it and she fell.  
" That was nasty", Toy chica thought as she kicked Springlock.  
Toy chica's leg was grabbed and twisted by Springlock. She tripped and fell to the floor.  
Springlock got on top of her.  
" Not this again. I hate this part", thought Toy chica.  
Foxy came up behind Springlock and grabbed her from behind. Springlock teleported towards the kids.  
" That felt good. Playing is fun. Now let the pain train begin again. Me and you two. My dear Foxy and his old girlfriend Chici", giggled Springlock.  
" He was never my boyfriend. So stop talking about it", grinned Toy chica.  
" He was. You can deny it but you can't escape the truth. I will keep on reminding you of your true self as long as I live", said Springlock.

" Hey, you!", Toy freddy said behind her.  
Springlock turned around.  
" You say you can't stop. Let me help with that", Toy freddy said and charged.  
He ran belly-first. Springlock had no time to do anything. Toy freddy hit her and she flew.  
" Taste that!", he shouted.  
Springlock flew and hit the ceiling. She hit the back of her head into a pipe that ran across it.  
Springlock's endoskeleton broke and she lost her ability to move. She fell back to the floor and it made a loud thump.  
" That looked like it hurt", said Toy chica.

Toy freddy and Foxy went to check their friends first. Springtrap came as well now that the fight was over.  
" Mangle! Toy bonnie! Are you alright?", asked Foxy.  
" That whip is the worst!", answered Toy bonnie.  
" Ouu. My legs are on fire", moaned Mangle.  
Foxy helped them get up.  
Mangle and Toy bonnie could hardly walk.  
" How about you Toy chica? You got the most hits out of all of us", Toy bonnie asked her.  
" I'm fine. Thanks. Everything's okay", nodded Toy chica.

They went to Springlock.  
" Is she dead?", asked Springtrap.  
He peered at the dead looking corpse. Springlock's eyes opened quickly.  
" Boo!", she shouted.  
Springtrap shrieked and hid behind Foxy. Springlock giggled.  
" You are about to die and you still find ways of entertaining yourself", Toy chica shook her head.  
" Come on, Chici. That was funny", Springlock smiled at her.  
" Stop calling me Chici! I'm Toy chica", Toy chica told her.  
" Doesn't Chici sound cuter? It's so sharp and short", claimed Springlock.  
" So is this. You know what it is?", asked Toy chica.  
" That looks like your sword", Springlock answered her.  
" I know I should kill you. If the children weren't here, I would do it instantly. They have seen enough violence already", Toy chica put her sword away.  
" Always thinking about kids. That's too sweet. It's also stupid", sighed Springlock.  
" No, it's not. You'll die anyway so it doesn't matter. Any last words?", asked Toy chica.  
" Oh! One thing. There's this really funny song that I would love to sing. I bet children would like it. It's like a lullaby", answered Springlock.  
" No", Toy chica said.

Springlock started to sing.  
" Foxy and Chici lying on a bed. First comes the kiss. Then comes the ra..", started Springlock.  
Toy chica's sword moved at the speed of light. It was one quick move.  
Springlock's head rolled over to Nina's corpse.  
The children looked terrified.  
" I'm sorry kids. I couldn't hold it back. Please don't think badly of me", apologized Toy chica.  
" It's okay. She was not a good bunny", Julisa walked over to Springlock's head and kicked it.  
Toy chica put her sword away.  
At this point she glanced at her friends and saw how terrified they were.  
" What? I freaking hate that song!", she shrugged.  
" Yea. We can see that", Toy bonnie glanced at the headless corpse of Springlock.

" Let's go, children. We'll get you to safety. Don't worry. If something happens, just close your eyes and don't watch", Foxy walked over to the kids.  
" How about Nina? And Raya? And the rest of our friends", Julisa pointed at the corpses.  
" We'll have to leave them. Don't cry. After this is over, we will come back for them", Foxy told her and picked her up.  
The kids followed the animatronics.  
Toy chica was helping Toy bonnie and Springtrap was helping Mangle.  
They were too tired and in pain to walk on their own.  
" Thank you, Springtrap. You are a good friend", Mangle smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.  
Springtrap blushed and glanced at Mangle. He noticed that something was not okay.  
" What's wrong? You look sad", asked Springtrap.  
" It's nothing. I am just thinking about that poor blue bunny. He hurt you sometimes, didn't he? Are you happy that he's dead?", asked Mangle.  
" No, I'm not. He was a sweet bunny. He hurt me but I could see that he had been hurt as well. I feel bad for him", answered Springtrap.  
Mangle sighed and kept on limping forward.  
Toy freddy had a weird smirk on his face.  
" I did it. I fought in the battle. I will be a coward never again", Toy freddy said proudly.

( Golden freddy and Fredbear)

Their fight kept on going. Golden freddy did a roundhouse kick in the face.  
Fredbear got hit and stumbled back. Golden freddy was about to go forward when Fredbear teleported behind him.  
" You are too weak. I'm healing too fast for you. You couldn't defeat me when I was a human.  
How on earth could you defeat me now?", Fredbear asked and grabbed him from behind.  
" I have the strength to do it now. You kidnapped my friend! You stole my body! Your servant tortured my friends!  
The Toys tried to kill us! Vixey was broken after Foxy was kidnapped! And the Legends... The cats were Jeremy's animatronics.  
They woke up the Legends!  
It's all your fault!", Golden freddy shouted and headbutted him.

Fredbear stumbled back again and Golden freddy had the chance to pummel him.  
He was punching Fredbear and letting all of his hate come out.  
" Toy chica is my love. Springlock did horrible things to her. You and Springlock took Springtrap. You tortured Toy chica.  
She was already feeling quilty about what she did to Foxy. Springlock made it even worse.  
You are monsters! Both of you!", shouted Golden freddy.  
Fredbear tripped him and caught his breath as Golden freddy was getting up.  
He grabbed Golden freddy's head and tried to rip it to bits. It was painful.  
" Speak for yourself, Goldie. What have you been up to lately? Huh?", asked Fredbear.  
He was angry too.  
" That has nothing to do with this. Don't try to trick me. Your manipulation doesn't work on me.  
You might have tricked Marionette to join the Legends but not me. I know your wicked heart.  
I know exactly how evil you are. You can tell me about your own perspective. I won't follow it", Golden freddy answered him and broke free.

The bears took a deep breath and stopped. They took a good look at one another.  
Both were covered in black blood. Their wounds had completely stopped healing. The fight had been too exhausting.  
" You always think that you are so good. Just like mom. She kept on talking how God took dad away from her.  
How she wanted to hurt us, her children, so God would be punished.  
She thought she was the good guy but both of us were happy when she commited suicide.  
She wasn't as good as she thought", Fredbear nodded and sighed.  
" You think a horrible childhood gives you the right to ruin everybody else's? You are quite a psychopath, Fred. You are indeed a killer", Golden freddy told him.  
" And you aren't? How many animatronics have you killed? Lots of our fighters have been killed by you. And Jeremy!  
You could have let him die in peace. But did you? No. You stuffed him into a Freddy head.  
You enjoyed listening to him scream. You laughed at his misery. Sounds familiar?", Fredbear looked at him.  
Golden freddy didn't know what to say.  
" See. You love murdering too. You are not so innocent. You are just like me and Salazar. You kill people and call it something else", Fredbear told him angrily.  
" Stop sounding like you are feeling bad emotions for everyone I've killed. We all know the truth.  
Every single one is just a puppet to you. Like Jeremy. He was a fine man and you corrupted him", said Golden freddy.  
" Jeremy? A puppet? You should not speak about things that you don't know anything about. He was not a puppet to me. He was not my servant.  
He was way more than that. Jeremy was my son.  
My only son who was then murdered by you!", grinned Fredbear.  
" What?", Golden freddy gasped a little.  
" Didn't you know? I thought you knew everything about me and Jeremy", Fredbear mocked him.  
" Actually, now that you said it, I'm not surprised.  
This explains why I could smell you in him the first day I saw him. Your stink gets stuck in everything you touch", Golden freddy mocked back.  
" Good! I want you to know it before you die. I want you to know just how much I hated you", Fredbear attacked.

Golden freddy dodged and punched. The bears kept on fighting. Golden freddy was getting torn up.  
His chest had a lot of dents in it. His arm was hit and he found it hard to keep it from going limp.  
Fredbear was using all Golden freddy weaknesses to his advantage. Golden freddy's knee was starting to go numb.  
He couldn't feel his foot. His balance was not great at the moment.  
" You are going to lose! I won't lose in a fight against you. You are a weakling. A simple Legend. I am an Elder lord now", Fredbear realized that he was losing.  
" That's it. You are not THE Elder lord. Just AN Elder lord", Golden freddy pointed out.  
Fredbear did a roundhouse kick in the face.  
He spun in the air and kicked Golden freddy in the chest.  
Golden freddy kneed him in the chin.

Lots of things happened. They were both full of wounds.  
" I'll kill you! I might have killed Jeremy but he attacked first. Vixey, Storm, Nadia, Luna, Springtrap, Toy chica... I could go on forever.  
You hurt so many of my friends and I want to kill you for taking my body. You have been killing people as an animatronic.  
If my body was sentient, it would be crying", raged Golden freddy.  
" Your body's mine. And now I will use it to kill you", charged Fredbear.  
They were both in fury mode. Both were crawling with anger and hate.  
At the end, they both fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Golden freddy crawled to Fredbear.  
" I will tear your head off even if it kills me", Golden freddy muttered mouth full of oil.  
He wrapped his arms around Fredbear and tore his back plates off. Fredbear looked into his eyes with fear in his own.  
" You stole my body. Now, I'll steal it back", Golden freddy told him.  
He tore Fredbear's facial plates off. They revealed the endoskeleton head.  
Fredbear was too worn out to move.  
Golden freddy was as worn out as Fredbear but he had to finish the fight.  
They had been almost equal in power this entire time but Golden freddy's secret weapon was persistence.  
He looked into the endoskeleton eyes.  
He grabbed the head. His hands were slippy but Golden freddy held on tightly.  
" Good riddance. You'll see your son in Hell!", Golden freddy said and tore Fredbear's head off.

He looked at the separated head and got up using the rest of his remaining strength.  
Golden freddy looked at the dark sky and raised the head up in the air. Golden freddy let out a roar of a lion.  
A lion who had just killed its nemesis. Golden freddy was a wild animal.  
After no sound was coming out anymore, he fell to the ground next to Fredbear's corpse.  
The two bears lay there and their oil was staining the rocks.

Farewell: Two enemies are dead. My two main self-made enemies are down.  
The death doesn't stop there.  
Coming up next: Candy and friends.  
Remember my friends: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	58. The final battle: The sacrifice of Catty

Greeting: You might be thinking why I'll start talking about Candy, Catty and Lara.  
Remember how Catty left her sister to die back at the Summer's residence? It's time for Catty to face her fear again. Enjoy!

( Candy, Catty and Lara. On a high floor. Right before Springlock's fight began)

It was a dreading nightmare. The sounds were horrible.  
Catty heard someone scream outside.  
She didn't dare to glance out the window.  
Candy was standing next to her. Catty glanced at her sister.  
Candy was covered in oil. She looked really sad. The reason for her sadness was of course the alaskan malamute.

" Let's hope no one comes up here. We should be safe in here. But I don't even know if I want to be safe", Candy muttered and sighed.  
Lara had her sword ready. She looked at Candy.  
" It's okay, Candy. Not everyone has the guts to be a hero. Nobody will blame you for not fighting. We can stay here", Lara told her.  
" Why did we come here then? We could have just stayed in the pizzeria. We are useless. We came here and then we gave up", Candy shook her head.  
Catty didn't mind being in the building. She was afraid that something might happen. She wasn't sure what.

Catty's emotions were all over the place.  
It was just like last time. Their beloved sister Cathy had died.  
Catty was thinking about her. Maybe they would be next.  
" At least in here, none of us will die", Catty told her sister.  
Candy nodded to her.  
" Yea. Nobody", she said sorrowfully.  
Candy had put her sword away. It felt bad to hear everyone screaming out there. Candy couldn't just sit there and wait.  
" We have to go and do something. Let's go there! To that side where the Legends are coming from. We can attack from behind", Candy pointed out the window.  
She took off.  
" Candy! Don't. We'll stay here and...oh forget it", Lara tried to shout but Candy was already too far away.

Lara and Catty ran after her.  
Candy had to attend the battle in some way. So far she had only been causing trouble and killing her own fighters.  
" This is for you, dear malamute. I didn't know your name. I never spoke to you. I'm so sorry for killing you. Now I can make things right", thought Candy.  
She drew her sword and sped up. Lara and Catty tried to keep up with her.  
She had gotten a head start so it was hard to get to her.  
They ran and ran.  
Candy was almost at the other side. She did a sharp turn and then another.  
There was a drinking station at the third corner but Candy didn't need water.  
She reached her destination.  
Candy ran around the last corner. Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock and fear.  
She tried to stop by falling over. Candy's mouth was wide open and she was beyond terrified.  
Candy tried to back away.

Lara and Catty came to her.  
" Candy!", Lara called out to her.  
Catty and Lara froze when they saw Candy.  
They all looked at the sight.  
Right there in front of them. There he was.  
The dark eyes and black fur were radiating darkness. Black had dark mist around his feet.  
He tilted his head.  
" Well, well, well. What do we have here? Some thought about getting around the battle", Black said to the Phantom behind him.  
That Phantom was Sirius. He was with his Master.  
Candy had frozen completely. The eyes had paralysed her in fear.  
She rose from the floor. Black picked her up with a telekinetic ability. She got covered in black mist, Black's energy.  
Candy was thrown at her friends.  
She stopped right in front of their feet.  
" Some will always try to cheat", Sirius smiled at the cats.  
Lara helped Candy get up.  
" Well, you found the battle you wanted", Lara whispered to Candy.  
Obviously, this was not what Candy had had in mind.  
" Oh crap. This was the worst idea ever", Candy grinned in fear.  
Black's mist was coming at them. It formed blades and sharp spears.  
" Run!", shouted Lara.  
She didn't have to say it twice. The cats started running.  
Black and Sirius were following them.  
" Not so fast", Black said and smiled.  
The door in front of the cats closed on its own.  
" Where do you think you are going?", Sirius smiled, teleporting in front of them.  
Black was blocking their way back. They were surrounded.  
Lara tried to protect Candy and Catty but she didn't have the time to think about any smart moves.  
She charged at Black the cat. Lara tried to swing her sword but it was useless.  
Her sword broke as soon as it hit Black's skin.  
" Bad kitty. Sit", Black looked angry, staring at her.  
Lara was knocked out by an invisible force.  
Candy and Catty were alone now. Nothing would save them.  
" I'm sorry for running away", Candy whispered to her sister.  
" I'm sorry for leaving you with Springlock. I was so afraid", Catty apologized too.

" So, you are the cats who brought my Legends back to life", nodded Black.  
" Yes, sir. We did. It was... us and our sister who's now d..dead", Candy stuttered in fear.  
" If you hadn't switched sides, I would almost feel like sparing your miserable lives", Black's expression got furious.  
" It's okay to beg for mercy, girls", Sirius chuckled at the cats.  
Candy wanted to get on her knees and beg.  
" Please. Have mercy. We..we left the Legends..because..we didn't like Salazar's way to rule.  
He killed some of our friends for no reason", Catty begged before Candy could do anything.  
" Not surprising. He does waste a lot of animatronics for his own sadistic pleasures. But you chose to join them.  
And...this is nothing personal but I hate sisters like you. So much love in a relationship. Destroying it gives me pleasure", Black looked at them.  
His hand started to glow. A dark, purple sword appeared into his hand. It was made out of the dark mist.  
Candy and Catty could feel it coming.

Suddenly, they saw movement behind Black. Someone was running at him with their sword ready to strike.  
Catty glanced around the big cat's body.  
" Storm! No!", shouted Catty.  
Storm jumped in the air and stabbed Black the cat in the back.  
Storm had completely forgotten that Black was invulnerable. Her sword broke.  
" Oh no", Storm whispered in shock.  
Her attempt to rescue the cats had failed. Black grabbed her by the neck.  
" Almighty Storm. The first one to betray us because of these pizzeria singers. Good. Now you'll die as well", smiled Black.  
He put Storm with the cats.  
" Can I kill them, sire? At least the wolf. She is the worst kind of traitor. She betrayed us for love", Sirius asked his Master.  
" Hmm..I think I'll actually let the wolf have both of the cats. She can keep them", said Black.  
" What?", Storm was confused.  
He was going to give Candy and Catty to her.  
" You can have them both. Do whatever you want to do with them", Black told Storm.  
Sirius was not confused. He was still smiling.

Black put his hand on Storm's forehead. His mist went into Storm's eyes and mouth.  
" Storm!", shouted Catty.  
She and Candy could do nothing. Storm was shaking and making horrible sounds. She was suffering by the looks of it.  
Storm fell to her knees and Black took his hand off her forehead.  
" Storm! Are you okay?", Candy went to her.  
Storm looked into her eyes. Storm's eyes were completely black. She punched Candy who flew back.  
" That's it, my dear. Kill them. Your Master tells you to kill them", Black's eyes turned purple, really dark purple.  
" Yes, my Master", Storm said with a dark, wicked voice.  
Storm got up and started walking towards Candy and Catty.  
" No, Storm. Please don't. It's me. Candy", Candy whispered sadly.  
Black closed his eyes and listened to something that he heard in his head.  
" Now. I would absolutely love to stay and watch but I need to go unfortunately. Storm! Make sure you behead them", Black sighed and told Storm.  
" Yes, Master. That will happen", Storm nodded to Black.  
" Let's go", Black told Sirius.  
" Goodbye, girls! It was nice not to meet you", Sirius bowed, laughing.  
He and Black disappeared and the ceiling collapsed. Previously, Black had been in the way and now it was the debris.  
Sirius had locked the door that had been the other way out.

The cats were trapped in the room with Storm.  
Lara wasn't getting up. She was lying on the floor.  
Storm kicked her out of the way.  
" Oh, Storm. Why did you have to come? You should have just stayed in the yard", Catty gasped as Storm came closer.  
Storm kicked her in the face. Catty felt like a truck had hit her. Her vision went blurry.  
" Catty! Storm! No! Don't..", Candy's scream of pain impaled Catty's head.  
She heard strangulation sounds. Candy was being choked by Storm.  
" Please. We are friends. I don't want to die like this. Please let go of me, Storm. You don't want to do it. I know you don't", Candy begged in tears.  
Storm's eyes were black. There was no mercy in them.  
Candy hit the ground hard.  
Storm lifted her and smacked her to the floor again. The back of Candy's head was starting to bleed.  
At the same time, Catty got up.  
She was weak and frail. Storm was too strong.  
Catty wouldn't have wanted to hurt her friend anyway. Sadly, she had to try to save her sister.  
" I'm so sorry, Storm", she said and charged.  
Catty punched Storm in the face.  
Storm flew at a window. She hit her head into it but it didn't break.  
" Are you okay?", Catty helped Candy.  
" Yea, I am. Thanks, sister", smiled Candy.

" You! Now it's on!", Storm had healed herself.  
She was furious.  
" I would have let you die quickly but now you'll suffer", raged Storm.  
Candy and Catty embraced each other.  
" What are we gonna do? I can't kill my friend", Catty asked, afraid.  
" If we don't kill her, she is going to kill us", Candy was trying to slow down her breathing.  
Their cores were working on full power. Storm raised her hand and a sword of mist appeared on it.  
" We have to get out of here", exclaimed Catty.  
Storm swung her sword and it hit Candy. It left a nasty purple cut onto Candy's arm.  
Catty used the moment to her advantage and ran to the door. It was locked, of course.  
" Somebody help us! Help!", Catty was hitting the door like crazy.  
There was no way out of there. Not a safe one at least.  
Candy was trying to back away. Storm attacked her.  
" No! Storm!", Candy shouted as the sword cut her leg and lower stomach.  
It hurt like Hell.  
Candy was moaning in pain. Storm was attacking her and completely ignoring Catty at the moment.  
Catty was panicking. She was hitting the door but nobody answered.  
" Get us out of here!", shouted Catty with tears of desperation falling down her cheeks.  
Candy glanced at her.  
" She won't get out. You'll neither", Storm was looking into Candy's wet eyes.  
" Storm. You are almighty. Don't do what the darkness tells you to. You are in control of your body. No one else", pleaded Candy.  
" That is correct", chuckled Storm.  
No matter how hard Candy tried, it was all in vain.  
At the same time, Catty kicked the door so hard that it broke. Catty embraced the breeze of freedom.  
Candy glanced at it. She had a huge smile on her face as she was trying to crawl towards the light.  
Too late! She was picked up.

Candy didn't even notice what was happening. Suddenly, the sword impaled her.  
The blade came out from the other side of her body. Candy gasped.  
Storm pulled the sword out and Candy fell to the floor.  
" Catty. Help me", Candy begged with a raspy voice.  
Catty turned around and realized what had happened.  
" Help me, dear sister. Help me", Candy reached out for her.  
Catty was there again. Her sister was in trouble. Catty had a choice to make.  
The door was open. She could run out and get away from Storm. But Candy was going to die then.

Storm raised her sword.  
Catty felt the fear inside her. It told her to run. Storm was too powerful.  
Catty would die if she tried to save her sister.  
" No. Not this time", Catty said and charged.  
If Candy was going to die, Catty would go with her.  
Storm turned around and cut Catty's chest. Catty fell to the floor next to Candy.  
" What a fool. You should have run when you had the chance", chuckled Storm.  
" I won't leave my sister anymore. I don't want to abandon her a second time. She dies, I die", said Catty.  
Storm felt no love or sorrow. She raised her sword again to kill both cats in one hit. Storm aimed for their necks.  
" Don't worry. At least we'll die together", Candy whispered to Catty.  
They closed their eyes and hugged one another for the last time.  
Storm was about to strike when...  
" You saved my daughter. Thank you, Catty", Storm heard her own voice.  
Storm was ready to kill both cats but her arm wouldn't go down. She was stuck.  
Candy and Catty opened their eyes and looked at Storm sorrowfully.  
" Master's orders were to kill", said Storm.  
The cats didn't know what it meant.  
" Then kill us. You know we don't have the courage to kill our friend", Candy told her.  
The cats looked at one another again.  
" I love you, Candy. I knew you needed my help, I should have faced Springlock back then. I was just so afraid of her and her whip", apologized Catty.  
" It's okay. I love you nonetheless. You didn't have to stay here and get killed too. I just panic in these situations and start shouting for help", explained Candy.  
" I didn't stay here because you were shouting for help. I came because I didn't want to lose you like I lost Cathy. You are my everything.  
If I was alone, I would as good as dead", Catty told Candy.  
Storm was still in the same position. She was listening to the cats.  
" Kill them. Orders are orders. He is you. He is the Joy of creation. Kill them like he said", voices were shouting inside Storm's head.  
" I can't. Why? I have to obey my Master", Storm said to the voices.

Candy and Catty glanced at her. Storm was saying those words out loud. So they could hear her.  
" Storm? Is that you talking? If it is, I know that you can defeat the darkness. You have defeated it before.  
When you were marked and tortured, remember?", Candy was hopeful.  
Maybe they had a chance to stay alive.  
" Quiet. I don't know who you are", said Storm.  
" I know who I am. I am Candy the cat. And I also know who you are. You are Storm the white wolf. You are almighty. One of the best friends ever.  
A very good mother. And strong. Very strong!", Candy told her.

Storm was hearing the voices all around her. They told her to forget the cats and kill them.  
" You got the mark of a slave and a death sentence from Salazar the wolf, the servant of the cat who just corrupted you.  
You are not a slave of anyone! Wake up, Storm", Catty joined Candy.  
" Stay quiet. Your voices are making me sick", Storm was starting to pant at a fast rate.  
The darkness told her to kill. Her friends told her to wake up.  
Storm wanted to do both. Her light side had woken up.  
" You were tortured remember? Hank the husky did it. Right now you are on the same side as him.  
They tortured you! And now, you want to join them again?", asked Candy.  
" Hank? Me and him on the same side? Never! You hear me! Never!", Storm shouted as loud as she could.  
Her voice box overheated and then she stopped shouting.

Storm fell to the floor.  
" Storm? Are you alright?", Candy crawled over to her.  
Catty followed her sister.  
" Are her eyes moving? Please don't tell me, she's dead", Catty said worriedly.  
" She is fine. Storm", Candy smiled at the white wolf.  
" What's going on? Did I kill Black? Did I do it? Did I save you?", Storm asked confusedly.  
" Kinda. Let's say you spared us", Candy answered her.  
Storm got up very slowly and she grunted all the time. She felt pain in her throat.  
" Are you okay? What happned to you?", Storm noticed the wounds on Candy and Catty.  
" Black was a lot more powerful than we thought. He corrupted you and made you attack us. Do you seriously not remember?", asked Catty.  
" No, I do not. I'm sorry. I could have killed you", Storm gasped in fear.  
" I knew you would be able to defeat Black's curse. You are our almighty Storm, remember? You can do anything", Candy hugged her.  
Storm used her mind powers to wake Lara up. She launched off the floor.  
" No!", shouted Lara.  
She opened her eyes and looked around.  
" What? Storm? What are you doing in here?", wondered Lara.  
" Black the cat knocked you out. I came and saved Candy and Catty.  
No need to thank me though. Fang told me you had gone to hide. I decided to come and join you in case you needed an actual Legend.  
As it turns out, it was good that I decided to come", Storm explained everything in a nutshell.  
She didn't mention the fact that she had been trying to kill Candy and Catty at one point but it wasn't all that important.  
" But what about Hank. I thought you would be fighting him", asked Lara.  
" Willa's dealing with him", answered Storm.  
" All by herself", Lara asked in shock.  
Candy and Catty were a bit a shocked too.  
" Yea. I mean, I guess so. Storm Jr. could be helping her but I'm not sure about..", explained Storm.  
" Storm Jr.?", Lara didn't know what was up and what was down anymore.  
" Yes. My daughter, Storm Jr. She's back. Don't ask how but she's here", Storm nodded and sighed.  
Lara was really confused but there was no time to explain everything. Storm and Lara helped Catty and Candy stand up.  
They started to limp towards another safe place.  
" This time, Candy, please don't run off again like that", pleaded Lara.  
" Hah. So funny. It's so funny that it hurts", Candy said in great pain and tried to chuckle.  
She was not going to run again. Candy had learned her lesson.

( Willa and Hank)

Their fight was different than before. It felt as if Willa had grown stronger.  
Right after Storm Jr. had paid her a visit, Willa had gotten more strength.  
Hank was almost impressed.  
" Seriously! Are you sure that you are her daughter? I feel that Storm would never be able to create something as strong as you", Hank asked Willa.  
It was fire versus ice.  
Half of their surroundings had burnt and the other half had frozen. It was one heck of a battle.  
Oni ryu and Faith were flying above them and flames were flying too. What a sight!  
Hank was using his rage to burn everything.  
The two wolves had joined him. Now there was only one left. The first wolf was on the ground, all burnt.  
Hank was powerful but he didn't care where he was aiming those flamethrowers.  
The other wolf was trying to dodge all the attacks.  
" Stop dodging and kill her", Hank told the wolf.  
" Yes, Hank. On it", he shouted to Hank.

Willa was in a bad situation. Her wrists were in a bad condition.  
Her hands were frozen and her forearms were hot due to the icethrowers putting all the heat into her forearms.  
Storm Jr. had given her some sort of power to ignore the pain.  
" I can do this. For mom. Hank tortured her. He also used Storm Jr. to get mom to come. He must die", thought Willa.  
She dodged the claws of the wolf.  
Hank threw flames at her. The wolf and Willa got out of the way.  
" Time to die, Willa", shouted Hank.  
Willa reacted quickly. The wolf seemed to be tired of dodging.  
He was trying to go somewhere where he could rest. Willa figured out how to defeat him.  
She took cover behind him. Hank aimed the flamethrowers at her.  
" No. Hank! No!", begged the wolf.  
Hank shot the flames at Willa and the wolf.  
Willa covered her ears. The wolf screamed in pain.  
His fur was caught on fire and his body melted down to the endoskeleton.  
He screamed until his voice box blew up. The wolf was in great pain. Pure agony and suffering.  
His eyes popped out of their sockets due to the heat. The oil that burst out of his eyes was caught on fire too.  
Willa could still hear the screaming even though she had covered her ears.

Hank stopped and panted in exhaustion.  
The wolf fell to the ground. Hank had messed him up.  
Willa looked at the wolf and snorted. He had a horrid expression on his face.  
" This is for licking and torturing my mother, you filth. That's all you deserve", thought Willa.  
The wolf had had it coming but someone else was about to die in a worse way than him.  
" Now it's just you and me. No more wolves. You are all alone", Willa told Hank.  
" A battle to remember. I'm gonna put your head onto a wall in my room after this.  
It will be my second favorite trophy right after your mother's scarf", Hank said and sniffed the scarf.  
It had a delightful scent. The scent of Storm's fur was as nice as ever.  
" That's if your head is still in one piece and not completely burnt", Hank added and chuckled.  
" Come at me, husky. Time to suffer", said Willa.  
She was going to kill Hank. Now the battle to the death started.

Farewell: Willa and Hank's fight is not so important. I'll let you know what happens to Hank.  
Apart from that, I won't follow their fight.  
Luna and Eclipse are next. Time to see if they can defeat Electra.  
See you soon and remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	59. The final battle: Old enemies

Greeting: Now is the time for Luna and Eclipse to face their worst fear. Electra is a beast witch.  
They know it now. Do they have what it takes to defeat a dark witch?  
Let's find out.

( Electra. On a balcony)

The dark beast witch had gone to the balcony where she could see everything around her.  
Electra wasn't going to fight alongside the others.  
This was the start of a new era, the start of a world ruled by her and her kind.  
Electra was watching the death with a huge smile across her face. She could see the entire yard and all the animatronics and the people in it.  
Electra glanced at a group of animatronics who were trying to reach a big stage that was in one of the corners.  
She could see Toy bonnie and Mangle.  
Electra did not care about what they were doing, she had her own enemies to deal with.  
If just the enemies stopped hiding and faced her, that would be fantastic.

She was interrupted by Oni ryu who landed on the roof above her.  
" Mistress. I can see them. I can see Luna and Eclipse", Oni ryu told her.  
" Are they on their own, dear dragon?", asked Electra.  
" No, they're not. They are riding their pet", Oni ryu said angrily.  
" Of course they are. Oni ryu. Would be so kind and get them for me? Like drop them here? I'm so lonely and want to play with someone", pleaded Electra.  
Oni ryu smiled.  
" Sure thing, Mistress", he answered her.  
" And Oni ryu", Electra said when he was about to leave.  
Oni ryu stopped and glanced at her.  
" Get ready to stop calling me Mistress. Soon I will be Mistress Electra of everything", she said.  
" Naturally, my lady", Oni ryu nodded smiling.

Oni ryu left and Electra began to wait for her enemies to arrive.  
Oni ryu flew at Faith.  
" Luna! We've got company. Very hot and burning company I presume", Faith told Luna.  
Oni ryu shot fire at them. Faith did a quick turn in the air.  
Luna yanked the reins to the right. Faith ended up doing a weird looking loop.  
They went upside down and Eclipse just managed to hold onto Faith's fur. She looked like an acrobat.  
" After this we have to start working in a circus. Luna and her amazing kitsune. That would be our show", suggested Faith.  
" You can count me out. Let's never do that again", exclaimed Eclipse.  
Luna and Faith laughed. That moment of happiness didn't last long.  
Oni ryu flew directly at Faith's face. Luna pulled the reins in order to get Faith go up so they would dodge the attack.  
They did exactly what Oni ryu had wanted them to do. He went up as well and hit Faith's underside.  
All air escaped from Faith's metallic lungs.  
Luna and Eclipse were launched by the impact. They flew through the air.  
" Luna! Eclipse!", Faith flew after them.

Oni ryu flew past Faith and caught Luna and Eclipse with his teeth.  
Luna and Eclipse were taken away. Faith gasped and flew after Oni ryu.  
They flew over the building and Oni ryu dropped Luna and Eclipse.  
They fell to the ground and realized that they were surrounded by wolves.  
Luna and Eclipse went back to back.  
The wolves were grinning and growling at them.  
" I'll take all these guys. You take out those other guys. Okay, Eclipse?", Luna glanced at her son.  
Eclipse was ready.  
The wolves were coming closer.  
" Wait! Boys!", Electra shouted from the balcony.  
The wolves looked up and saw her. Luna and Eclipse looked at Electra too.  
" I'm sorry. They were meant for me. I'm truly sorry. You can go kill the others. These guys are mine!", Electra said excitedly.  
Her eyes started to glow. The floor beneath her feet was getting electrified.  
Electra jumped in the air. Her jump was really high.  
As she jumped her feet shot out a shockwave of lightning.  
The balcony collapsed and Luna had to dodge.  
She and Eclipse followed Electra with their eyes.  
Electra landed on the ground in front of them. The ground was raised by the impact.  
Electra had formed them a platform to fight on.  
The wolves on the ground left. Luna and Eclipse had fallen over but now they got up.

" There you are. Do you know how much it hurt that you didn't come to see me last time?", asked Electra.  
She looked like she had missed them but of course she was faking it.  
" Oh. We are not so sorry. But hey! Here we are", Luna said mockingly.  
Electra laughed and her arms began to glow. Lightning was running down her arms and legs.  
She raised her hands and showed them her electric claws.  
" You are in for a treat now. I have lots of surprises that have been waiting for you", Electra giggled wickedly.  
Luna growled at her with a grinning face.  
Electra was electric. Her eyes were glowing and her body was covered in lightning.  
" Maybe. But we are not going to wait for those surprises. Now leave whoever you have possessed, beast witch!", Luna pointed her sword at Electra.  
" Oh! Well, forgive me, Mistress Luna of whatever. Seems like you have surprises as well", Electra was astonished.  
She had no idea of how Luna knew she was a beast witch but it didn't matter.  
" I have more surprises coming. Do you want to be surprised?", Luna asked angrily.  
Electra was laughing. The wind was getting stronger. The air began to circle around them like in a tornado.  
" You bet I want. This moment is what I have been waiting for. This is the reason I let you live. This is the reason you are alive", Electra laughed at Luna.  
Eclipse drew his sword as well.  
" You can use all the magic you have, beast. But you can never defeat love!", shouted Eclipse.  
" Love! Haha! You left your father, boy. Who do you think you are to talk about love? Your father didn't even love you! You were a disappointment to him.  
He would have killed you even if you hadn't abandoned him", Electra mocked Eclipse.  
It hurt Eclipse. He felt bad.  
" Don't listen to this witch! Her blood corrupted your father. She and her father stole my husband from me!", raged Luna.

She charged at Electra. Luna dodged the first lighting bolt.  
Electra may have used her witch powers but Luna had prepared for this.  
She left a deep wound into Electra's body. It went up her chest and across her face.  
Eclipse went around Electra's field of view.  
Electra's eyes were fixed on Luna.  
Eclipse slid between her legs and cut. Black blood spilled on his face.  
Electra felt that.  
Eclipse got up and ran to his mother.  
They both healed themselves. Electra was electrified so even touching her hurt them.  
Electra healed herself as well.  
" How sweet. Mom and son working together. You have learned something after all", Electra said to them.  
Luna smirked. Her sword wasn't a normal sword.  
Maybe that was why Electra seemed to be weaker. But one fact was that Eclipse and Luna had been training their minds.  
Electra had been able to feel them coming before. Basically, she had been able to predict their moves.

Luna did a spin attack. Electra blocked it with her electricity sword that appeared into her hand.  
Luna was moving fast.  
Eclipse was looking at them for a second. Then he went to Electra's left side.  
Eclipse was beginning to warm up. So was Electra though.  
Another sword appeared into her other hand. Eclipse couldn't see his mother's expression but she got worried most likely. His eyes were fixed on Electra.  
Electra was cutting and kicking and doing flips in the air. Luna was fighting her. Suddenly, Eclipse saw a sword and Electra coming at his face.  
Eclipse was going to be an impaled wolf or a half of a wolf very soon. He bent down and raised his legs into the air.  
He caught the sword between his feet. Eclipse was standing on his hands, seeing only Luna and Electra's feet.  
He fell backwards in order to rip the sword from Electra's hand.  
The sword was still staying tightly in Electra's hand.  
Eclipse was using his entire mass to disarm Electra. By the sound of it, it was helping Luna at least.  
Electra had to focus on fighting Luna and not letting go of the sword. Electra couldn't spin or do flips anymore.  
She was forced to just wave her other sword at Luna, hoping to hit her.  
Luna was blocking most of the attacks.  
Electra's hip and right side were cut by Luna's sword. It needed to end!  
" Time to stop playing, it's not fun anymore", said Electra.

Electra ducked and tripped Eclipse with her left foot. His hands slipped and he fell over.  
Eclipse's feet let go of the sword.  
Eclipse opened his eyes and tried to roll out of the way.  
Electra was too fast for him. Eclipse had just had the time to open the eyes.  
After that, Electra's sword already impaled his waist.  
It missed the core, luckily. Eclipse let out a scream of pain.  
The sword was electrocuting him. Eclipse's vision went black and his voice box heated up.  
Eclipse groaned in pain.  
" Eclipse!", gasped Luna.  
Her attention was caught by her son's pain. Electra attacked her.  
She felt the sword cut her stomach. She did a roll backwards.  
Electra charged at her and jumped in the air. Electra spun in the air and extended her sword.  
Luna tried to jump over the incoming blade but the jump wasn't high enough. The electric blade cut her waist and her hips.  
Electra's last move was impaling her core. Luna felt the sword sting her chest.

Luna didn't care where she would end up. Luna had to teleport somewhere.  
She gasped after she had teleported. Luna looked around to find out where she was.  
Luna saw the platform Electra had made. It was below her.  
She was on the roof, right where Oni ryu had been standing.  
" Get back here! You won't escape this time", Electra's voice told her.  
Luna saw Electra as she jumped in the air. She was leaving an electric trail after her.  
Electra had used her super jump again. Luna watched as Electra landed on the roof.  
" Don't you try running away. I thought the Great mistress was a fighter. Apparently not.  
I think you should just abandon your son, Luna. He is making you weak. He is always in trouble.  
You'll get killed someday, protecting him. You would be a good fighter on your own", chuckled Electra.  
" The day I abandon Eclipse. On that day, all hope is lost", Luna told her.  
" Right. What you have done can't be undone. You should have thought twice before making him.  
At least I would never do a son for me and Salazar", Electra shook her head.  
" Don't you talk about Salazar. You'll kill him anyway. He is nothing more than a tool to you.  
After he has served his purpose, you will murder him in cold blood", snorted Luna.  
Electra looked shocked.  
" Now that right there hurts! I love Salazar, I really do. Everyone else can die. He can't. I love him more than you ever loved him", Electra told Luna.  
" That's not true. I love Salazar. You love the monster that your dark energy has turned him into. That is if you can love in the first place.  
I loved him until your pals corrupted him completely. They killed my innocent husband and replaced him with a cruel monster", Luna grinned angrily.  
" You should be happy that we upgraded him. According to my dad, he was a big wuss back then", Electra had a different perspective on things.  
" You little slut. You don't know what it is like to wipe your son's tears every night. I was Eclipse's only support in the rising darkness.  
Salazar's cruelty changed Eclipse as well. It changed me too. I didn't want my son to become a warrior and Eclipse was only the start.  
I was forced to watch Nadia get tortured. Salazar was there and I know he would have never done that.  
He wouldn't have tortured his friend. You know how much it hurt to see his merciless expression as Nadia was screaming?", shouted Luna.  
" I really don't. But I know how much joy I get after I have made you and your son suffer", giggled Electra.

Eclipse let out a shout down on the platform. It gave Luna some strength.  
She attacked like crazy. Electra was fighting back but then Luna stunned her by kicking her in the spine.  
Luna used that moment to jump off the roof. She landed beside Eclipse and took the sword out of him.  
" Are you okay, Eclipse? Get up", Luna told him.  
Eclipse was on his feet. He was in pain but healing.  
" Thanks, mom. Where's Electra?", Eclipse asked her.  
Electra had recovered.  
" No running! Face me, you weak coward", Electra jumped down.  
Luna glanced at Eclipse.  
" She will be on the ground soon. She will be dead and her soul will be back in where it came from", Luna told him.  
Eclipse hadn't healed himself completely.  
He was too tired. But he wasn't giving up! Eclipse went into his fighting stance.  
" Let's do it", he said.

Luna and Eclipse charged. They were so angry at this enemy. Electra had made them look stupid.  
They had lost the first fight. They had been suprisingly equal in the second one. This was the third time.  
Now was the time to go one step further. Now was the time to kill Electra.  
Eclipse let go of his conscious mind. He let his instinct take over his body.  
All those times with Shadow were paying off.  
Shadow had thought him to fight in a different way. He had always been talking about the flow.  
Free solo climbers get the flow feeling when they are climbing without any protective equipment.  
They lose themselves and let the instinct guide them.  
Shadow had taught him to use the flow in a fight. Eclipse hadn't understood how the flow was going to help him in a battle.  
Apparently, he and his reaction time were a lot faster when using the flow. Eclipse thought this was a good place to use it.  
He needed to unleash his full power if he wanted to defeat Electra. Eclipse let out a deep sigh as he lost himself.  
He was able to feel Electra's black blood in her veins.  
Shadow had warned him that it might feel a bit weird.  
Eclipse hadn't wanted to discuss it further. Now he realized that he should have.

Eclipse couldn't see, hear or smell anything. He was able to feel everything around him.  
This was what Nadia must have used to see around her. Eclipse was not in control but at the same time he was.  
Eclipse let his sword flow through the ocean of oil. He split entire oil walls in half.  
Everything was in slow motion. He felt his mother trying to get past Electra's defence.  
There! He felt it. There it was!  
There was a chance to kill Electra. He felt that there was a small gap between Electra's sword and her upper arm.  
Eclipse knew that Electra would not be able to stop the stab.  
Eclipse's eyes shot open as he knew that he could do it.  
He could kill Electra for good.  
Eclipse didn't have much time to react.  
The world was getting faster and faster.  
He pulled his sword back to give it more momentum. He charged his attack.  
Electra's sword was moving towards her upper arm. The gap was getting smaller.  
Eclipse had finished charging. It was like a killing force. It wanted to be set free.  
It wanted to impale Electra's core and make the black blood cover the ground.  
Eclipse had no power to stop it. He didn't resist it.  
He pushed his sword forward and let out a shout of rage. Eclipse's sword went through the tiny gap.  
Electra had the time to glance at Eclipse but then the sword impaled her.

The world changed back into what it had been. Eclipse could hear, see and smell normally.  
Luna finished her attack that she had been about to do. Electra's body was impaled twice.  
Luna's stab went through her shoulder.  
Eclipse's attack had went right through the core.  
Luna pulled her sword out of Electra.  
She stopped completely and panted in exhaustion.

Eclipse wasn't going to pull the sword out. He looked into Electra's eyes with an angry expression on his face.  
Electra let out a scream of pain and terror. She tried to breath but it was useless.  
Electra's head tilted forward and her body seemed to go limp.  
Her legs and hip however, locked. Electra didn't fall to the ground.  
She was still standing but dead. Eclipse didn't let go of the sword or pull it out.  
It felt good to see his sword in Electra's chest.  
Luna was shocked. That attack had come out of nowhere.  
" Eclipse?", asked Luna.  
Eclipse looked at her and smiled.  
" Look, mom. I killed her. I killed Electra", Eclipse said smiling.  
" You did. We won. We won, Eclipse", Luna looked at the corpse smiling.  
Eclipse felt so good.  
Electra's black blood was dripping to the ground.  
They were smiling in victory. Maybe they shouldn't have.

Eclipse felt something grasp his arm. He looked at Electra's face.  
At first, he started to hear giggling. As Electra's head rose up, the giggling turned into laughing.  
The wound on her shoulder healed.  
Electra was looking into Eclipse's eyes. He tried to break free but Electra was holding on.  
" Oh no", said Eclipse.  
Luna was shocked too.  
That sword had impaled her core. It was still inside her.  
How was she able to do that?  
" Oh, Eclipse. You are being a naughty boy. To attack like that. Very naughty indeed. Still no match for a beast witch though.  
My body is an animatronic. It's like killing a puppet. You can't kill the puppeteer.  
Only one specific sword can defeat me. And your sword, dear, is not that sword", Electra told Eclipse.

Luna rushed in to help Eclipse. Suddenly Electra's hand pointed at her and she was pushed back by an electric force.  
" Thank you for waking up my true power though. Now I can kill you like a real beast witch", smiled Electra.  
Eclipse saw a figure of a woman inside her. Electra's soul was dark and powerful.  
Electra's eyes turned red and they were glowing too.  
Eclipse couldn't break free.  
Electra looked at him and ripped his entire arm off.  
Eclipse fell to the ground and moaned in pain.  
" No!", Luna shouted and rushed in again.  
Electra shot a fast beam of lightning at her. It pushed Luna against a wall.  
She was unable to move because the continuous beam of electricity was keeping her in place.

Electra ripped Eclipse's sword out of her chest. The wound healed instantly.  
Eclipse glanced at Electra's red eyes one more time before he was electrocuted.  
He screamed in pain.  
" Scream all you want, baby. No one's gonna help you, Luna's little pet", Electra said mockingly.  
On the other side of the yard, Salazar and Marionette were fighting.  
Eclipse looked to his right and saw them.  
" Dad! Help me!", shouted Eclipse.  
Electra shot more lightning at Eclipse and it made him scream more. His voice box overheated but he had to keep screaming.  
That scream full of pain and agony was loud. Salazar heard it and glanced at the other side.  
Marionette looked at it as well.  
" Eclipse? No", said Marionette.  
He was attacked by Salazar again.

Marionette was feeling Eclipse's agony. He became weak.  
Even he couldn't stand the power of pain and agony. Eclipse's absolute suffering was sucking the energy out of him.  
Salazar was cutting his chest and strings.  
Marionette was suddenly losing. Salazar looked happy.  
That was no longer a fair fight. Marionette tripped on his own strings and fell to the floor.  
The stone slabs beneath him got covered in black blood. Marionette was in pain.  
" Eclipse. No. Not you", Marionette was looking at the poor wolf.

Salazar knew that this was his chance. He could kill Marionette now that he was weakened by the screams of his friend.  
Salazar was about to finish him.  
Eclipse let out another loud scream of pain. Salazar stopped.  
He was looking at Marionette but couldn't kill him. Marionette was looking at Eclipse.  
That screamer over there was Eclipse, Salazar's son.

Something woke up inside Salazar's mind. He looked at Eclipse and Luna who were suffering over there on the other side of the yard.  
Luna was crying and Eclipse was screaming for his life.  
His voice box couldn't take it anymore. It was breaking down.  
" Luna. Eclipse", whispered Salazar.  
" No!", he said determinedly.  
He had to finish the job.  
They had left him.  
Luna and Eclipse meant nothing to him.  
" Luna!", he heard another shout.

Salazar glanced at Nadia who was running at Electra.  
As soon as she reached the platform, Electra shot lightning out of her mouth.  
It hit Nadia in the face.  
It tossed her into Salazar's direction.  
" No!", Nadia shouted as she landed next to Salazar's feet.  
Her white eyes were full of tears. It was like she was being tortured again.  
Except that this time, it was her turn to watch and cry and Luna's turn to suffer.  
Surely, Eclipse was suffering way more than Luna. It was way worse than Nadia's torturing.  
She was crying and her tears were like the rain in summer.  
Salazar looked at her. Nadia felt his gaze.  
Nadia realized who it was. Nadia couldn't believe the situation.

Salazar was just standing there while his son and wife were suffering.  
She looked at him with a begging look in her eyes.  
" They are your family for heaven's sake! Help them! Please, Salazar. Help them!", Nadia begged in tears.

Salazar glanced at Marionette and Nadia.  
Marionette was too tired, Nadia was too sad to fight back.  
They were weak and defenceless. He could kill them both easily.  
Black the cat would certainly make him the Elder lord if he killed two of the strongest Elders. Especially Marionette.  
But on the other hand, Eclipse and Luna were his wife and son.  
He loved them. No matter if he accepted it or not.  
Stopping Electra would be a betrayal but also the right thing to do.

It was his time to decide.  
Which was more important to him?  
It was Salazar's time to show whether he was the Elder lord or a loving husband and father.

Farewell: Which one do you think he will choose?  
Will Eclipse and Luna be the next ones to die?  
I could do that easily. I really don't need them. This could be their end.  
While we are waiting to find out: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	60. The final battle: The father

Greeting: This story is getting long. After this, it's only Storm Jr. and let's be honest: She is what everyone's waiting for.  
Enjoy this chapter.  
Salazar still has a choice to make.

( Salazar. With Marionette and Nadia)

His sword was ready.  
Salazar was thinking on his own. Nobody had gone inside his head. He would have felt it.  
The choice was all his and nobody could make it for him.  
Nadia was sitting next to him, crying her eyes out.  
" Luna. Eclipse. You sweet, poor creatures. Why? Can't someone stop her?", Nadia had curled into a ball.  
She was feeling Eclipse's pain.  
" Someone help! Help me!", Eclipse begged in agony.  
" Time to see who you really are. A weakling. Nothing more. You're a crying baby", Electra's voice echoed inside Nadia's head.

Some animatronics tried to help Eclipse but Electra was too powerful.  
Shadow, Scarlett and Michelle tried but failed.  
Shadow was blinded by the light of the electricity.  
Scarlett got electrocuted and Michelle's metallic leg stopped working.  
Animatronics might have been full of black blood and armed with all kinds of powers but the truth could not be ignored.  
All animatronics were robots at their core and all robots worked on electricity.  
Electra's lightning was everywhere.  
The platform had turned into a disco of light and suffering.

Luna was moaning in pain. She couldn't move any part of her body.  
" Eclipse! Stop, Electra! Stop or I'll kill you", threatened Luna.  
Electra was laughing manically with her red eyes looking at the sky.  
Eclipse's tears were flying like shooting stars. His body was burning from the inside.  
" Dad. Please help me", begged Eclipse.  
He was sure of his death.  
This was his last moment and that was who he called out to.  
Eclipse was hallucinating.  
He saw Salazar pick him up and carry him around on his back.  
They were playing in a lovely field full of wheat and flowers.  
" I love this place. I never want to go home", said Eclipse.  
" We have to. You see mom? She's waiting for you", Salazar replied to him.  
Eclipse looked into his mother's eyes. She was standing on the edge of the field.  
Luna was sad and sorrowful. It was time to go home.

Eclipse's vision became blurry. He was only able to see Luna's sorrowful expression.  
" Don't worry, Eclipse. You won't die", Luna mouthed to him.  
Eclipse couldn't nod. He was too tired and exhausted.  
He wanted to just close his eyes and die peacefully.  
Electra wasn't going to let him do that.  
Eclipse screamed in pain as another wave of pain and suffering hit him.  
Nobody was coming to save him.  
He and Luna were finished. And it was his fault!  
He had stabbed Electra and woken up her beast powers.  
This was his punishment for being what he was. For being nice and good.  
His own screams filled his ears and broke them apart.  
Eclipse's eyes began to smoke.

" Oh god! She is tearing him to pieces", Nadia cried on the other side.  
" Good! Traitors meet their end", nodded Salazar, not seeming too happy despite what he said.  
Nadia looked at him.  
She saw a black figure in the darkness. There was a bright red thing in the middle of him.  
That tiny light was fighting the Joy of creation's will.  
It was so small and frail. But it was still fighting back. It was not giving up.  
Nadia realized that it was love or something similar. Salazar's heart was being tortured in the darkness.  
The souls of beast witches were mocking its name and laughing at it. But it had not given up and never would.  
" They are your family, Salazar. Help them", begged Nadia.  
" A family? Not anymore. They don't love me. I gave them a chance to be with me. But, no. They wanted to be with my enemies.  
In that case they will die like my enemies", he snorted.  
" We didn't join the Fazbear crew because we didn't love you. We do love you, Salazar.  
But we also realized the truth. We were on the wrong side.  
We would have wanted to bring you with us but you chose to stay with the Legends", explained Nadia.  
Salazar's heart let out a wave of its energy. The Joy of creation's energy was screaming in pain.  
Nadia felt it.  
" Your son is in danger. Electra's gonna kill him.  
I know you said you didn't care about him back at the basement arena when Fang and Storm said they'd kill him but I know that's not true.  
Luna and Eclipse need you. Go! Be the father I know you are", Nadia told him.

The light in the dark started to shiver. It attacked the Joy of creation.  
Salazar didn't know what to do. Black and Elleroth would kill him for helping his family.  
He had nothing to fear though.  
He was trustworthy and would never betray them.  
Or would he?

Salazar heard the loudest scream yet. It broke into his mind and echoed inside his entire body.  
" Dad! Help me!", screamed Eclipse.  
Salazar glanced at Nadia who was begging and crying.  
He couldn't hold it in. His son and wife were in danger.  
Salazar started running and charged through the animatronics.  
There was no going back after that.  
He didn't want to be the Elder lord. Fredbear could have it all.  
He just wanted to hold the hand of his son, Eclipse, and hug him.  
Salazar was coming but he had to hurry if he wanted to save his family.

Eclipse wasn't going to live for much longer. He could see lights all around him.  
Electra was a shiny angel of doom. Eclipse's memories were flying past his vision and the voices were making him crazy.  
" Suck it up like a Legend! Show them the darkness that lurks inside of you", Salazar's voice said.  
He could almost see the fight arena that had been in the basement of the old Jeremy's house.  
Eclipse was showing the darkness inside him. The darkness of pain and agony.  
" Come here, Eclipse. He didn't mean it", Luna said after something had happened.  
Eclipse was fighting someone. A fox dodged and cut with her sword.  
" Dodge and counter! Duck and attack! Do it!", Baron shouted next to the arena.  
Eclipse was trying to hold his face to make the animatronic faces and the memories go away.  
Electra was enjoying herself. Eclipse looked like a tiny baby, all curled up into a ball.  
" I think Salazar's right! You are not fit to be a Legend.  
You were never a real Legend. Now, you will see what power really means", Electra told him and shot a powerful lightning bolt at him.  
Eclipse let out a scream.  
" You can't take it like a Legend, boy. The Joy of creation feels how pathetic you are.  
It despises you just like your beloved daddy. He hates you just like the other Legends", Electra had seen his hallucinations.

Eclipse was going crazy. He was begging for Electra to stop.  
The lights shot past his eyes and into his ears. Eclipse was being fried.  
" Salazar was wrong about you. He never should have tried to train you. He should have just left you in the rain to rust", Electra told Eclipse.  
Both Luna and Eclipse had given up. Luna was sobbing and screaming in pain.  
Eclipse was still screaming for his life.  
Electra was having the time of her life. The darkness inside her had been unleashed.  
Electra was unaware of the figure who was running towards her.  
Salazar was pushing through the crowd.  
" Electra, stop!", shouted Salazar.  
Electra let out a gasp of shock. That voice made her stop. It was Salazar.  
What had he just told her to do? Stop?  
Electra took a deep breath and the bloody eyes of death began to go away. The blood was drained away from them.  
Luna felt how the electricity loosed its grip.  
She fell on her feet. However, Luna was so tired and worn out that she fell to her knees and then lay down to the ground.  
Luna was able to see the stars in the night sky. She sighed in relief.  
Eclipse was lying right next to Electra's feet.  
He glanced at the confused wolf. What was she doing?  
Electra had heard Salazar. It couldn't have been anyone else.  
Eclipse turned around on the ground.  
" Dad?", Eclipse whispered silently.  
His voice box was broken and his voice was very weak and quiet.  
Eclipse's neck and throat were sore.  
He was so happy to see Salazar's face nonetheless.

Eclipse's vision was weird. He was seeing glittering everywhere. Salazar's face was like a disco ball.  
Eclipse smiled at his father.  
Salazar glanced at him and smiled a little.  
Electra glanced at Eclipse and then faced Salazar.  
" Salazar? Lord? Did..did you just...shout?", Electra stuttered confusedly.  
" Yes, Electra. That was me", Salazar nodded to her.  
Electra sighed.  
" I thought that it was a distraction. I thought someone got inside my head", Electra told him and sighed.  
" No one did. It was really me", Salazar nodded again.  
" So what, lord? You told me to stop, didn't you?", asked Electra.  
" That was my order. You heard me right", Salazar didn't really have anything else to say.  
Electra was extremely confused. She thought she had missed some event.  
" But...I'm trying to kill these traitors. Those were my orders. Did I do something wrong?", Electra was speaking in her cute tone.  
Electra did not know what to think. That was the last thing she had expected to happen.  
" No, Electra. You did fine. I just...just..I can't watch them die. Electra", Salazar looked at her and tried to decide what to say next.  
Electra was scared to hear it. She knew what Salazar's next words would be.  
" I think we should stop. This is enough", Salazar told her.  
" What? No, it's not. We haven't killed these animatronics yet. We still need to wait for the right moment to perform the ritual.  
We can't just quit. We are so close", Electra sounded shocked.  
" You are right. We are. But I don't want to do this anymore", sighed Salazar.  
" You..you..you are betraying the Legends? That's what's happening, right? You want to be with your family again.  
You still love them", Electra was panting in shock.  
Her brother had been right all along. Salazar was a failure.  
" Yes but that doesn't mean I don't love you too. I know this comes too fast but you can come with me, Electra.  
You and Luna can both be with me", Salazar told her.  
He was not aware that joining the Fazbear crew was not possible for Electra.  
She was a beast witch and loyal to her real family.  
" But you won't be the Elder lord then. That's what you wanted so much", Electra tried to convince him to stay with the Legends.  
" I wanted it but not anymore. That's what made my family leave me. That position has turned me into a monster.  
That's not what I want. It needs to end.  
I want to be a father. A good one this time", Salazar grabbed Electra's hand.  
" Come with us. Let's stop Jenner and the Masters. Marionette and the others will forgive us. Nadia told me so", Salazar looked into her eyes.  
Electra sighed and looked sad.

Salazar wrapped his arms around her and they hugged.  
" Come with me and the others, Electra. I love you too. You would like it. I promise", Salazar kissed her.  
He felt the love inside him. It felt nice and calming. It was like a wave.  
Salazar thought about it. The love did not feel the same as before. He remembered what it felt like and this was not it.  
Salazar realized what the feeling was.  
Electra had gone inside him and broken his ability to heal and teleport.  
Why on earth would she do it?

Salazar heard the sound of his sword being drawn.  
Then it impaled his chest.  
Salazar gasped in pain and oil burst out of his mouth.  
Electra stopped hugging him and looked into his eyes with a wicked smile on her face.  
" I love you too, sweetheart", Electra told him.  
" No!", Luna saw what was happening.  
Electra hugged Salazar again.  
" You disappoint me. I thought we could become a pair. I was gonna spare you" Electra whispered to him.  
" Spare me?", asked Salazar.  
" The truth does hurt, doesn't it? Did you seriously think we were going to let you live in the new world?  
That world was meant to be for beast witches only. We were gonna use you and then kill you. But that was then!  
I was going to tell my dad to spare your pathetic life", Electra told him.  
" Black?", Salazar's trust got destroyed.  
" Close. Elleroth. Of course I was just meant to be a spy but I guess after pretending to be your wife and kinda became that", shrugged Electra.  
" So you know, I didn't want to do this but you give me no other choice. Traitors must die", she added.

She turned around and pulled the sword out of Salazar.  
With one quick move, Electra slit Salazar's throat open as well. She could only smell the oil and hear Salazar's whimper as he drowned in his own oil.  
Salazar fell to the ground right next to Eclipse.  
" Dad?", sobbed Eclipse.  
They were looking into each other's eyes.  
" Eclipse", Salazar said and lots of oil came out of his mouth.  
" Dad. No. I just got you back. Please don't die", Eclipse begged in tears.  
" It's alright, Eclipse. I'm sorry for everything. You didn't want to be a fighter but I forced you to be. I'm so sorry", apologized Salazar.  
" I love you dad. No matter where you are or what you are, I will always love you", Eclipse told him.  
" Good. My son, you are the most important thing to me. I love you, Eclipse sweetheart. My brave son", Salazar told him.  
Those were his last words.  
" Dad?", Eclipse asked him as Salazar's eyes closed.  
" Dad? No. I just got you back", Eclipse cried like a baby.  
He wrapped his only arm around the corpse. Electra was standing next to him, watching him cry.  
" That was sweet. Good show, Salazar. Now! Where was I?", Electra looked around.

Her eyes focused on Luna.  
" Oh yes! Get rid of the pests", her eyes were glowing in happiness.  
Luna was panting in anger. She could only hear Eclipse's crying. Luna got strength from the anger that spread through her body.  
" You killed him", Luna said to Electra.  
" Yeah! I know. You told me that I would do that eventually. Turns out you were right. Congratulations", Electra looked at her with a mocking smirk on her face.  
Luna grinned. She was shivering in rage.  
" You filthy slut. He asked you to come with him and you killed him. All that talk about you loving him. Lies!", Luna spat oil on her face.  
" Ummm..kinda. I loved him as much as I can. You should try it too. Love is just in the way.  
In situations like that I'm happy that true love is impossible for me", explained Electra.

Luna got up slowly but full of hate and determination. She drew her sword and held it like a samurai-knight would hold a katana.  
" You know that you can't kill me, right?", Electra was not believing her eyes.  
" I'll slice your limbs off along with your head. And I'll keep cutting until you are no longer able to move", said Luna.  
Electra chuckled wickedly.  
" Good luck, girl! You are so gonna need it. As if it would change the outcome", Electra's eyes turned red.  
Luna was not going to win. Everyone knew that. Even Luna knew it but she was too enraged to think about it. Maybe rage would actually help her.  
" I'm going to slaughter you. At first you torture Eclipse and then you kill my husband. And you even enjoy it. What a freak!", Luna said angrily.  
" Don't forget the last thing I did which was killing you", Electra was sure about the fact that she would win.  
Luna charged and aimed for Electra's arm.  
Electra did not even have to try to dodge it. It was easy for her.  
" Just give up. You can't win. You have nothing to fight for. Just stop trying. This is embarassing", Electra told her.  
" Not until I've torn you to bits", Luna shouted and attacked.  
Electra teleported behind her and she turned around quickly and attacked. Electra dodged again.  
Luna was attacking like crazy but none of them hit Electra. Luna did kicks and roundhouses in the face but Electra was too fast.  
Her beast witch powers had come back to her.  
Her red eyes were as blood-thirsty as Elleroth's. Truly a daddy's girl.  
Electra had missed them. When she had been put into that animatronic, she had been forced to drink a potion that removed any signs of her beast witch origin.  
Now she would no longer have to hide. She could be what she had always been. A dark witch.  
" Poor Luna. Is it too hard for you to try to hit one small target? Let me fix that problem of yours", Electra's pupils turned purple.

Her skin became black and the dark mist covered her entire body.  
The mist started to spread.  
Luna was able to see her eyes and nothing else. The world blackened around them.  
Luna was standing in a small sphere of light. The rest of the world got covered in dark mist.  
It went inside her head through her snout. Luna found it hard to breath. She was coughing.  
" What is this?", she asked in the darkness.  
" This?", a voice asked right next to her left ear.  
Luna attacked the mysterious speaker. She realized that there was no one on her left side.  
" This is the future", the voice spoke into her right ear.  
Luna attacked her right side and no one was there either.  
" Come out! Where are you?", shouted Luna.  
Her voice echoed in the large space. She couldn't see further than where the light was shining.  
She heard giggling on the right side. From the corner of her eye she saw something dash through the mist.

Luna was ready to fight.  
" You can't kill us, sweetie. There's too many of us", Electra's happy voice told her.  
It was behind Luna.  
She jumped and turned around in the air.  
Electra hadn't gone away this time. Her irises were purple and her pupils were black.  
Her black body was covered in mist.

Then something weird happened.  
Electra's eyes seemed to be coming forward but Electra herself wasn't moving.  
Luna realized that a black figure was coming out of the wolf's body. Electra's voice changed into the voice Luna had heard.  
" Animatronics are too weak. They are so pathetic. You pretend to be strong but I can see the truth that you are afraid.  
I see, Eclipse has inherited that from you", Electra told Luna.  
She was black. Electra's human form was wearing a dress and she had long hair that was almost touching her hips.  
Luna charged and attacked but this time it went through Electra.  
A laughter filled her head.  
" Nice try. Now, about your problem", Electra told her as she went back into the black wolf.  
Luna looked around as more figures stepped out of the mist.  
They were Electra. All of them.  
" Let's see if you can hit me now!", the figures said together.  
Luna saw some of them attack. She was protecting herself.  
The figures were laughing and Luna heard them inside her head.

Something cut her back. Luna turned around and attacked.  
She was trying to hit the figures but they were everywhere.  
Luna lost her bearings.  
" Give up. Give up. You are going to die. Don't fight", the voices told her.  
Luna covered her ears.  
" Stop!", she told them.  
" Die, weakling. You are nothing. She can't be killed, remember?", the voices kept on talking.  
That was impossible. Where was Eclipse? Where was her beloved son?  
Luna was crawling on the ground.  
This was a dream! Luna realized that.  
It was Electra's dark world. Luna had to fight back. She had to expel the mist.  
" Now! You! Shut! Up!", Luna sent out a shockwave of rage.  
The mist vanished. Luna's hate and anger were so great that Electra's mind games were almost easy to defeat.  
She was back. The platform hadn't disappeared. Everything was back to normal.

Electra was looking at her.  
" You weakling. Must you ruin my fun?", Electra was angry.  
Luna took a deep breath and charged one last time.  
Electra charged as well.  
The two females slid past one another. They both attacked at the same time. It was over in a second.  
They both stopped in place.

Suddenly, Electra gasped in fear. She covered her stomach.  
Electra was not sure of what had happened. She looked at her hand.  
She saw two things.  
A clean hand and a wet blade.  
Luna collapsed and her oil burst out of her open chest.  
" Mom!", Eclipse shouted in panic.

Electra got up and walked to Luna.  
Luna was on the ground and too tired to move. She was too exhausted to heal or resist.  
Eclipse reached out for her hand. Electra grabbed Luna's head and looked at her face.  
" Like I said, animatronics are so weak", giggled Electra.  
" Mom! Get up! Please! Don't leave me! I can't live without you!", begged Eclipse.  
" Don't worry, baby. You don't have to live without her", Electra told Eclipse.  
Luna was on her knees.  
" Eclipse", she reached out for him.  
" Mom?", cried Eclipse.

His tears were a tiny stream dripping down his cheek.  
Luna smiled at him.  
" Do not cry, baby. I will always be with you. Just smile and be my happy boy", Luna told him comfortingly.

Then Electra grabbed her upper jaw and tore it off along the upper side of her head.  
" No!", screamed Eclipse.  
Luna's corpse fell to the ground.  
Electra threw the upper jaw and the head to Eclipse. It landed in front of his face.  
Then she kicked the rest of Luna towards him.  
" And now! Only one pathetic member of your family left", Electra was walking towards him.  
Eclipse hugged his father's corpse. He was going to die.  
Nothing was going to save him from the grim, red eyes of the Devil.

Farewell: Luna and Salazar are dead and Eclipse is all alone. Let's see if he dies as well.  
For the sake of what happened to Salazar at the end of the real Legend's reborn, I let him die as a hero. (Kisses to Salazar and his wife)  
See you in the next chapter and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	61. The final battle: The wolf and the witch

Greeting: The final chapters begin now! I know these things, happening, don't sync with one another.  
They are suppose to but they don't. Sorry about that. Synchronizing is not one of my talents.  
Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

( Jenner and Storm Jr.)

Storm Jr. had prepared for a hard fight. Jenner was stronger than her and he was armed with telekinesis, telepathy and the Sorcerer.  
Of course, those were only a few of his powers.  
Storm Jr. was ready for absolutely anything.  
She was not even able to imagine all the powers that might be hidden inside Jenner's soul.

Storm Jr. was calm and relaxed.  
The boy in front of her was flying and really, really angry but that was fine.  
Almost.  
Storm Jr. had never been fighting Jenner for real. She remembered that short fight between her and Leslie back at Jeremy's house.  
Storm Jr. hated that memory. It was everything she wanted to get rid of.  
Right then, it was happening again!  
The panic was crawling up her back. It was cold and hot at the same time. It was slow and it was fast.  
Storm Jr. felt the force hit her like Bulldozer. That was what it must have been like to get hit by Bulldozer.  
Storm Jr. was not able to fight back. She didn't want to.  
It was Jenner and the Sorcerer but it was Leslie as well.  
Her boyfriend was right there in front of her. She had missed him so much.  
Storm Jr. was happy to see him but that was probably not the time to go and hug him.  
She would have wanted to but there was something she needed to do first.  
" You!", Jenner rose in the air and picked Storm Jr. up with his telekinetic force.  
Storm Jr. was staring into his eyes.  
" Hello again Jenner. Long time no see", Storm Jr. said to him.  
Jenner couldn't believe it to be true. He had seen Storm Jr. die.  
The Sorcerer's blast had been too powerful. Storm Jr. couldn't have survived.  
" It's not you! You are a trick. You are dead", grinned Jenner.  
The blackness in his eyes was spreading across his face. Jenner was infuriated.  
" Everyone gets a surprise sometimes. And no! You are wrong! I am alive", exclaimed Storm Jr.  
" No! It's impossible! We are too powerful! If we choose to kill something, it will die!", Jenner shouted and threw Storm Jr. across the yard.  
She froze her hands and created an iceball to protect herself from the impacts. Storm Jr. felt them even though she had the iceball around her.  
At least it didn't hurt her as much.  
The iceball broke in half and Storm Jr. crawled out of one of the halves.  
She got up and glanced at Jenner's direction.  
The dark boy rushed at her and grabbed her by the neck.

" You are another one! Or tell me how on earth you made it. That is if you really are Storm Jr.", Jenner said angrily.  
Storm Jr. thought for a moment.  
She decided to tell.  
" I was found by my friends. The Sorcerer's blast was not easily missed. Everyone felt it. Did your friends not tell you?", Storm Jr. asked mockingly.  
" Those idiots! I could have finished you if they had told me about it. Well, I can deal with them later", Jenner let out a growl of anger.  
He threw her at the side of a hill.  
" Wanna know how I defeated the dark powers? With love! I was not going to leave this world without Leslie", Storm Jr. told him.  
Jenner stopped and landed. He chuckled a bit.  
" Really? Something tells me that Leslie was aware of you being alive", he said.  
Storm Jr. understood that Jenner must have been feeling Leslie's emotions right then.  
" Yes! I got some help from a friend of Leslie's. She helped us to talk to each other. Does Ornica the witch ring any bells?", asked Storm Jr.  
Jenner shivered in fear.  
That name was familiar to him.  
" Her? How? She is dead. Coming to this world from the afterlife consumes more energy than the sun. She isn't that powerful", wondered Jenner.  
" Ornica used the power of love. Our love. We were happy when we had a chance to talk to each other again. She used that", Storm Jr. told him with a serious tone.  
Jenner looked like he realized something.  
" So it was you all along! You were the mysterious friend of Leslie's. I thought he had gone crazy", chuckled Jenner.  
" Nope! The Sorcerer is the crazy one! You have no idea of what he is capable of, Jenner. Just for the record, I came here to stop him, not you.  
My friends are more than capable of dealing with you themselves", said Storm Jr.  
Jenner laughed.  
" I do actually know what he can do! You think the Sorcerer hasn't been talking to me?  
He opened my eyes. He helped me find new realities. New powers beyond my imagination.  
More than just a pathetic Apocalypse", Jenner shook his head.  
Storm Jr. was shocked. Jenner was calling the Apocalypse pathetic.

Jenner was not himself anymore. The Sorcerer's energy had corrupted him.  
" No! Those powers are not toys. They aren't something to be messed with. They are dangerous. More than dangerous!  
I would leave them be if I were you", Storm Jr. told him.  
" But you aren't me. Luckily, as I would not want to be a wuss!", chuckled Jenner and shrugged.  
" I'm here to stop the Sorcerer. No matter who gets in my way!", Storm Jr. said determinedly to comfort herself.  
She had to focus on saving the world.  
" That's what Leslie would want you to do. Save the world, forget him", Storm Jr. whispered to herself as Jenner rose higher.  
" Ohh! I am absolutely terrified of Lil Stormy's mighty power. What are you gonna do? Shoot ice at me?", Jenner asked mockingly.  
Storm Jr. put her arms up in the air.  
" No! I have something better", Storm Jr. told him.

Jenner was shocked. Storm Jr. wasn't doing what he thought she was doing, was she?  
" What?", asked Jenner.  
" I know that Leslie is inside you. Hear me, Leslie! I am here! Your girlfriend! I, Storm Jr., am here!", she shouted.  
" Storm Jr.? Is..is she here?", Jenner heard Leslie inside his head.  
Jenner had to do something.  
" You are trying the same thing as Scarlett. She failed miserably. It's not gonna work.  
Trust me, your love is pointless. Your love is nothing to me", Jenner said to Storm Jr. in order to make her stop shouting.  
" It doesn't matter! If Leslie isn't here, I have no reason to stay alive. I love Leslie and he knows it.  
You and your friend tried to kill me because of it. Leslie is stronger than either of you! Come on, Leslie! Fight this monster with me!", shouted Storm Jr.  
" Shut up, you filthy little animal!", Jenner shouted and charged at her.

Storm Jr. had faith in Leslie. He was in there.  
Jenner was flying at her and was about to punch her into oblivion.  
Then suddenly, Jenner stopped in place.  
" It's her, isn't it? You are trying to kill her again!", Leslie's voice echoed inside Jenner's head.  
Jenner was full of rage and anger.  
" So what? She will be killed soon anyway", Jenner told Leslie.  
Storm Jr. was happy to see that Leslie had heard her.  
Storm Jr. grabbed Jenner from the air and brought him to the ground.  
" Now release my boyfriend, beast witch. You don't belong into this body. Give me back my Leslie", Storm Jr. grinned at him.  
" You think he's yours? The truth is that you killed him. He came to the old house because of your betrayal.  
If you had stayed in the pizzeria, none of this would have happened", Jenner told her.  
He was stumbling and shivering.  
Storm Jr. smiled at him.  
" Nice try, Jenner. Thanks to you, I can no longer be taken down by your mind games", Storm Jr. told him.  
Jenner's grin turned into an angry expression.  
" Well...then I guess I'll simply have to...take care of it myself. That's how it goes. You always have to do everything you...rself", Jenner grinned at her.  
Leslie had started to fight back. Jenner was fighting two fights at once.  
" Maybe I can't stop you but I can slow you down", Leslie said in Jenner's head.

Storm Jr. took a deep breath again. She had what it took to defeat Jenner and the Sorcerer.  
She had been Ornica's husband in her last life. She could do it.  
Storm Jr. jumped in the air and kicked Jenner in the face like Trinity in the Matrix.  
" Take that", thought Storm Jr.  
Jenner flew back and hit the back of his head into a rock. He got up slowly and was groaning in pain.  
" I was able to kill you once, I can do it again", smiled Jenner.  
" When have you ever killed me?", chuckled Storm Jr.  
Jenner laughed a bit.  
" I was there when you met the Sorcerer for the first time. You wanna know my little secret?  
It was not the Sorcerer, who blew you into pieces, it was actually me. That was the first time I was able to use these powers", Jenner told her the truth.  
" So it was you then! It's your fault that I ended up in that room. You are the reason for my misery and my mom's sorrow", Storm Jr. was shocked.  
Jenner nodded.  
" You and Leslie are in love but that doesn't make you any stronger.  
You are still a weakling and Leslie is still a young one who doesn't deserve his powers", Jenner closed his eyes.  
Storm Jr. saw that the ground was starting to rise.  
Huge stones started to circle around Jenner. Storm Jr. saw it with her own eyes.  
She remembered it happening at Jeremy's house. The Sorcerer had taken Leslie over and Storm Jr. had not been able to defend herself.

Jenner was trying to blow her up again. He gathered energy around him and shot it out like a pulse.  
Previously, it had torn Storm Jr. to bits, why wouldn't it work this time around.  
Storm Jr. decided to take it like a wolf. She stood there as the shockwave hit her.  
Jenner grinned as he looked at Storm Jr.'s corpse. It was smiling, standing and very much alive. Nothing had happened.  
" Is that all you can do, beast? You have to try more than that", Storm Jr. smiled at him.  
" No! How did it not work?", Jenner looked at his hands.  
Leslie's laughter filled his head.  
" You see, me and Leslie didn't only speak to one another. We gave each other more strength", explained Storm Jr.  
" Basically, I can prevent you from using your full strength. Last time, I was in that weird black world. Not anymore.  
I control my own body. You can try to use it but with me around, you can never use all of it", clarified Leslie.  
" Okay. I can kill her just with the telekinesis. After it's over, I'll expel you from this body and then it will be mine", Jenner said to Leslie.  
" Storm Jr.! I have to say that I admire your persistence. If only you were on my side", Jenner shouted to Storm Jr.

He collected stones around him and landed on a hill. It rose from the ground like Electra's platform.  
" Now that it's all over, I can give you the one last thing you want. A wedding! Now, we gather here to unite these two, I guess, beings in marriage.  
Do you Leslie want to take Storm Jr. as your wife?", he said in a graceful voice.  
" Yes!", he said trying to sound like Leslie.  
" Good! Now that you are in marriage.. You may kill the pride", Jenner shouted and laughed.  
Storm Jr. saw the rocks stop. One of them launched at her and she dodged it.  
" Good job, Lil Stormy! Now let's see how long you can continue doing that", Jenner shot more rocks at her.  
Storm Jr. was dodging them and trying to find a way up.  
" Come on, Leslie! I can't do this alone. Please help me", thought Storm Jr.

In fact, Leslie was trying his best to defeat Jenner. They had formed a mental world inside Leslie's head.  
Some places were unknown to them both. Some of them were places that Leslie had forgotten.  
Some were places that Leslie had seen during the time when he had been able to see everything in the universe.  
They were flying through forests and cities.  
Then they found something familiar. Jenner grabbed Leslie and smacked a wall with him.  
They were at the factory during the tornado.  
Leslie's face was scraping the concrete wall.  
He didn't feel physical pain but he felt something inside his mind.  
That was an imaginary world but his mind was suffering when he was wounded by something.

He and Jenner were like supermen. They were able to fly!  
Leslie flew towards Jenner with all of his energy and managed to get them off the wall. Leslie flew around the factory and saw the people inside.  
He got an idea.  
" You can't catch me, beast. I thought your father was Elleroth. Maybe he is not. You are quite a weakling yourself", teased Leslie.  
Jenner launched at him and aimed for his chest.  
Leslie had prepared for that. He moved a bit to the left so Jenner would miss him. Leslie grabbed Jenner's feet as he flew by.  
Leslie spun him around and threw him at one of the windows.  
Jenner smashed through it and the workers, inside, stopped.  
" Who the heck are you?", one of the workers asked him.  
" Out of my way, pathetic mind creature", Jenner kicked him at the wall.  
Jenner went against the wall and took a running start. He flew out to beat Leslie up.  
" Where are you?", he shouted.  
" Over here, weakling", Leslie shouted at him.

Jenner looked at the direction of the sound. Leslie waved his hand at Jenner as he disappeared into the factory through the window that Jenner had smashed into.  
" Going inside, are we? It's not gonna save you", thought Jenner.  
He was not aware of what Leslie had in mind.  
Of course, Jenner went after Leslie.  
The tornado was coming closer and closer. It was just in their minds but it was a magnificent sight nonetheless.  
The imaginary trees were flying inside the whirl of wind. Leslie had been thinking about flying into it in order to make flying harder for Jenner.  
After thinking for a second he had gotten a better idea. Something that wouldn't make life harder for him as well.  
Leslie was dashing through the concrete hallways.  
" Thank god the Sorcerer loves roaming. If I didn't know this place like the back of my hand, I would be in huge trouble", thought Leslie.  
Jenner was catching up with him.  
" Don't try to fly away! My mind is stronger, Lessie boy! In this world, I am faster, stronger and more agile than you", Jenner shouted behind him.  
" But less intelligent, you sucker", Leslie thought while flying.  
The chase was dangerous for both of them. The corridors were small places to be flying in.  
Leslie's right side scraped the wall.  
" Careful", he sighed.

He could feel the memory coming to an end.  
The tornado was close to hitting the factory. Jenner was right behind him.  
Jenner's beast witch claws were almost able to touch his feet.  
Leslie did a quick turn to the left towards the main hall. He was able to hear the people in there.  
At the same time, the entire building seemed to jump.  
That was it!  
The tornado had hit the factory. Leslie dashed into a random room.  
He saw that the window was still intact.  
There was no time to turn around. He put his hands in front of his face in order to protect it from the impact.  
" This better work", thought Leslie.  
He got lucky. The factory shook just when he was about to hit the window. It broke into thousand pieces and Leslie let out a shriek.  
Jenner and Leslie entered the main hall at the speed of sound.  
Leslie glanced up and saw that the huge concrete ball on the ceiling had started to fall. It was coming down fast!  
Leslie opened his mouth. The timing was perfect.  
It was scary but perfect.  
Jenner was too focused on catching Leslie that he didn't even see the ball coming down at him.  
Leslie flew into its path and looked up.  
It was terrifying.  
The concrete ball was above his head.  
Leslie ducked in the air and just managed to get out of the way.  
Jenner however came after Leslie so the concrete ball hit him.  
Leslie stopped when he heard Jenner's scream.  
Jenner was going down with the ball. He was stuck under it.  
Jenner's eyes widened in fear as the ground was coming closer. Jenner was crushed between the concrete ball and the floor.  
The world around Leslie was screaming in pain. Jenner was still alive but he had felt the pain of being crushed.

In the real world, outside Leslie's head, Jenner was about to throw another rock at Storm Jr.  
Suddenly, he screamed and grabbed his head in pain. Jenner fell to his knees.  
He felt his bones get crushed. Jenner had been paralysed completely. His mind was unguarded and so was his body.  
Storm Jr. smiled and charged.  
" Good job, Leslie. I knew you could do it", she thought.  
At the same time, Leslie and Jenner's mind world turned dark. The factory vanished and the emptiness replaced it.  
Jenner was lying on a black surface. He was in pain and unable to move at first.  
" That little bastard. How does he dare to trick the ruler of the world?", Jenner asked angrily and began to get up.  
He opened his eyes and saw Leslie in front of him. Leslie pushed him back to the ground.  
" Because you are not the ruler of the world. You are just another beast trying to spread evil and misery", Leslie told him.  
Meanwhile in the real world, Storm Jr. jumped at Jenner and kicked him off the hill.  
Jenner rolled down the hill and fell near Baron and Okami's feet. They looked at him in shock.  
Baron and Okami saw Storm Jr. walking towards them.  
She stopped in front of them. They were Elders but Storm Jr. had defeated Jenner. A beast witch!  
Baron and Okami backed away.  
Storm Jr. smirked at them.  
" Cowards", she thought.

Storm Jr. grabbed Jenner's face and looked at it.  
" You can never win. I am stronger", mouthed Jenner.  
He was stuck between the real world and his mind. Jenner was actually talking to Leslie.  
" I think that's what I did", Leslie smiled at Jenner.  
" You are not getting her back. You are mine", Jenner told him.  
" We'll see about that. Now! Obey Storm Jr. and let her talk to the Sorcerer. I command you to obey", Leslie told him.  
Jenner screamed as an animatronic appeared into his view.  
It was the bunny who had woken Leslie up when he had been stuck in the darkness after the Legends had caught him.  
Two friends of the bunny came as well.  
" We are tired of being your slaves, beast. Our real master has come back", the bunny said to Jenner.  
Leslie smiled at the animatronics.  
" You better obey, Jenner. Checkmate!", Leslie tapped Jenner's forehead.  
Jenner had no other choice. Storm Jr. saw Jenner's eyes change colour.  
Storm Jr. allowed him to get up. The Sorcerer was now in control of the body.  
The tattoos appeared into his hands and arms. The silver eyes were cold and emotionless.  
The body healed any wounds that Storm Jr. had managed to do.  
" Hello, the Sorcerer", greeted Storm Jr.  
The Sorcerer was looking at her.  
" We see you have come back. Small wolf, small snout. Tiny body made out of atoms. We have been expecting you", said the Sorcerer.  
His voice was not just one. An entire crowd of voices could be heard talking alongside his normal voice.  
" You thought you killed me. How could have you been expecting me?", wondered Storm Jr.  
" We didn't kill you. We could have but it was not your time", answered the Sorcerer.  
Storm Jr. didn't hear Jenner's wickedness in the Sorcerer's voice.  
He was not being manipulated by Jenner's anger and hate right then.  
This was the real Sorcerer. Emotionless and calm.

" It was not my time? I agree. There's much for me to do in this life. But I can't do them alone. I need my boyfriend", said Storm Jr.  
" That's why you didn't die. Love is a strong aspect of the universe", the Sorcerer said calmly.  
Storm Jr. came closer and looked into his eyes.  
" I came here to get my loved one back. Can you help me? I know I hurt you and so did my parents. I can also feel your loss.  
Leslie's parents are dead and the sorrow is overwhelming.  
But we can fix it. Emotions are horrible things sometimes. I mean...", Storm Jr. was trying to figure out what she wanted to say.  
" I'm sorry. We all are. We didn't want you to feel as if we tried to kill you and use you. We would never do that. We love you", Storm Jr. hugged him.  
" The end would solve it all. No more sorrow. No more fake friends", the Sorcerer's voice became softer.  
" No. The end is not the right way. Believe me. Give us another chance. We love you and we would never hurt you.  
Give us a chance to show it. I know anger is powerful and sorrow makes you want to end it all but try to give us a chance.  
It will all go fine. I promise", assured Storm Jr.  
The Sorcerer backed away a few steps.  
" We don't know what to think. There are so many opinions. So many different choices", he said.  
" Chances. Friends. Nice things", Storm Jr. heard voices in her head.  
The Sorcerer was becoming gentle and the anger faded away.  
Storm Jr. was smiling. It was finished. The Sorcerer's anger had been defeated.  
Unfortunately, she calmed down too early.

Suddenly it all went wrong.  
" Attack!", Jenny Summers shouted by the main doors that led to the yard.  
Animatronics were running in fear. Jenny and Frank had arrived.  
They had brought lots of police officers with them.  
That was the surprise Jenny had been talking about.

The Sorcerer panicked and looked around. Storm Jr. saw it getting out of hand.  
One police officer saw the Sorcerer and her eyes widened in fear.  
" Freeze, beast!", she shouted and aimed her gun at his face.  
He got scared and panicked. The Sorcerer's powers activated and the instinct of self preservation kicked in.  
The Sorcerer obliterated the woman in a second.  
" No!", Storm Jr. shouted in shock.  
The police officers near them noticed the Sorcerer and what he did.  
Storm Jr. tried to stop them but it was too late. They all started shooting at him.  
The Sorcerer was obliterating all the bullets and then he obliterated the officers with a huge blast.  
" You lied to us!", the Sorcerer's eyes fixed on the terrified Storm Jr.  
" No! Calm down. They didn't know. Calm down, officers. Don't shoot him", Storm Jr. shouted at the rest of the police officers and tried to calm the Sorcerer.  
" You are a liar! You don't love us! You want to kill us! To hurt us! Liars!", the Sorcerer said angrily and obliterated the rest of the officers instantly.

Jenny had chosen a bad time to come. He rose to the air and the anger filled his body.  
Storm Jr. turned around and ran for her life. This was not what she had had in mind.  
The Sorcerer was angry and this time he was going to make sure that nothing would survive.

Farewell: Now the epic ending starts. Hope you guys loved this chapter!  
See you all soon and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	62. The final battle: The friends of death

Greeting: How many things did I decide to do once the Sorcerer gets out of control? I can't remember.  
My memory is terrible as you have probably noticed. Enjoy the show, guys!

( The Crayson hill. The courtyard)

It was a sight to look at.  
The courtyard could not be seen from the outside. It was a perfect place for outdoor festivals and concerts.  
What was going on in there?  
The police had headed there with a bunch of Special weapons and tactics -squads. Frank and Jenny had brought everyone they could find.  
Jenny's intentions were good but she had really messed up the timing of the attack.  
Most witch police officers were used to hiding and staying out of sight. They had never assaulted the Legends.  
That was probably the reason Jenny thought that this was a good idea. The Legends would have never expected them.  
The police officers, staying outside the yard, noticed that the assault had been a bad idea.  
At first, they heard someone shout. Then they felt a blast.  
" What was that? What's happening there?", an officer called his buddy.  
" We are...zzzzz..under...attack..do..", the other officer answered him.  
The channel was full of static.  
Then they felt the energy. The Sorcerer had awoken.  
He was not in a good mood anymore. Storm Jr. had managed to calm him down but it had been in vain.

Storm Jr. had to run for her life. The ground was hitting the bottom of her feet every time she put them down.  
Every time felt that it could be the last one.  
The animatronics stopped fighting and realized the sight of death that was rising in front of their eyes.  
The ground was crumbling and shaking. The stones rose up in the air.  
Not like last time! This time the whole yard was able to feel it.  
Scarlett, Shadow, Nadia, Fang and the other mind powered animatronics were holding their heads.  
" Oh no! Mom! What's going on?", Crystal embraced Vixey in fear.  
Dark vixey was groaning.  
" It's not the Joy of creation! This is something else", Dark vixey told Vixey inside her head.  
Shadow was terrified of the sight. The Sorcerer's tattoons were all glowing in the dark.  
The lamps that were shining their light on the yard, broke completely.  
The animatronics were left in the dark.  
Luckily, everyone was able to see in there.  
Jenny and Frank were on the roof. They could see too.  
The Sorcerer was a sun. He was ablaze like a firefly.  
The lamp-posts fell down and the tables that were used for picnics, were taken by a weird suction.  
Storm Jr. felt something starting to suck her in. She dove and grabbed the stump of a lamp-post.  
The wind was powerful. The Sorcerer looked at the stars and the wind began to circle around him.  
The wind formed a giant tornado around him. Storm Jr. glanced at him in sorrow.  
" No. Don't do it", she whispered.  
The Sorcerer didn't care about her. The tornado lit up and formed a glowing shield around him.  
The animatronics, in an open area, started to run. They could feel the suction too.

" What is he doing?", Baron had retreated to the side.  
" This is not The Apocalypse spell! What is he doing indeed?", Okami's mouth was wide open.  
They were powerful Elders and they had more courage than anyone.  
In front of the Sorcerer, they found out about their ability to be afraid. Baron and Okami held onto a wall and refused to let go.  
The Sorcerer's pupils turned black and the ground below him was raised by his force.  
He looked like the king of the world. He was higher than anyone else and everybody was scared of him.  
" Run! Run!", some animatronics of the Legends shouted to their friends.

Hell broke loose on the yard. The panic spread like wildfire.  
Some were sucked in by the wind. They flew at the Sorcerer, screaming. As soon as they touched the white ring around him, they vanished.  
" Don't let go! Hold on for dear life, for god's sake!", Scarlett noticed the situation.  
Too bad, there was one animatronic who wasn't holding on.  
" What is going on? Who are you?", Golden freddy asked the separate head of Fredbear.  
He was lying on the ground and had lost his bearings.  
He was able to hear nothing but screaming and shouting.  
Golden freddy was slowly starting to slide towards the Sorcerer's ring of doom.  
He and Fredbear were going to end up like those unlucky animatronics.  
" What the?", Golden freddy's eyes shot open.  
" I'm at Crayson hill. I killed Fredbear. We fought. What's happening?", he cleared his head.  
Golden freddy realized what was happening. He shrieked and tried to grab a stone or something to hold onto.  
" No!", he shouted as his grip failed him and he let go of the stone.  
Golden freddy tried to hold onto the ground but his grip didn't hold.  
He saw animatronics and objects fly into the ring and vanish. He was close to it so he closed his eyes and got ready to die.

The ring touched his fingers and then he stopped. He heard Fredbear hit the ring and it made a hissing sound when Fredbear's corpse vanished.  
Golden freddy opened his eyes and saw a puppet.  
" Marionette?", gasped Golden freddy.  
" Close", Mike smiled at him.  
Mike had thrown his string like a lasso. Golden freddy had lost the fingers of his right hand but those weren't as important as his head.  
Mike was able to hold onto the ground with his feet.  
The puppet legs were capable of piercing the surface.  
Mike pulled Golden freddy to safety. He had been buzy.  
He had had the time to secure Nadia and Marionette as well. They were behind a hillock that was rock from the inside instead of just dirt.  
It gave Nadia and Marionette shelter from the suction.  
" Look who I found", Mike came to them.  
" Goldie!", Nadia came to Golden freddy and hugged him.  
" I was so worried", she said, relieved.  
" I'm okay! Don't worry! What's going on, Mike?", Golden freddy had no time for happy reunions.  
" It's the..Sorcerer. He's..mad", Marionette stuttered in pain.  
" Great! I like where this is going", Golden freddy sighed sarcastically.  
He looked at his fingers and examined the wounds.  
" That ring! I think it's turning matter into energy", explained Golden freddy.  
" I can feel it. The energy. It's tremendous! What is he doing? The energy could be able to...", Nadia gasped in fear.  
" What?", asked Mike.  
" It's sucking in everything. He's gathering power", realized Golden freddy.  
" For what?", asked Mike.  
" To bring an end. Everything in the universe. He's gonna turn all matter in all dimensions into energy unless we stop him", Nadia told him.  
" Look!", Golden freddy pointed at the sky.  
Mike and Nadia looked. They saw ground in the sky, it was a portal.  
" The dimensional barriers are failing. They can't handle the energy", gasped Golden freddy.  
The situation was getting out of hand.

( Eclipse and Electra)

Electra had been ready to strike Eclipse down but then the suction joined the game.  
Electra tripped and Eclipse was safe for the time being. Electra created an electric whip that she hit the side of the platform with.  
It got stuck into the platform and Electra didn't become energy.  
Eclipse was trying to hold onto his parents' corpses with his remaining arm and the edge of the platform with his legs.  
It wasn't going to hold.  
Eclipse had to either get sucked into the vortex along with the corpses or let them go and save himself.  
" No! I won't let go! I can't let you go", Eclipse said to the corpses.  
He was going to die with his parents. Eclipse begged for someone to save him.  
" I'll do anything! Save me, Lord! Is anyone out there?", Eclipse was seeking for a god of some sort.  
Turned out some god had heard his prayer.  
Something grabbed Eclipse's leg and pulled him over the edge.  
Eclipse hit the ground. He was safe from the suction due to the platform being between him and the source.  
" Are you okay?", asked Shadow.  
He and Scarlett had recovered and they tried to save as many animatronics as possible.  
Some enemy animatronics had taken cover as well. Shadow and Scarlett had saved some of them.  
" Shadow? Is that you?", asked Eclipse.  
" Yea. It's me, Eclipse. Thank god you didn't die. I was worried", Shadow sighed in relief.

Eclipse began to cry like a puppy.  
" My parents. Mom. Dad", he cried.  
" We'll give them a proper farewell. I promise", Scarlett nodded to Eclipse.  
" The Elder lord is dead! What do we do?", one random wolf asked in shock.  
The others looked at Salazar's corpse.  
" I know we should avenge our lord's death, traitors", a Legend told Scarlett angrily.  
" And you should be careful of what you say", snorted Shadow.  
The wolf was scared and it came out as rage. He was going to attack Shadow.  
" Stop! Don't fight for my dad. I love him. Mom would have never killed him.  
It was Electra. She's a beast witch", Eclipse said to the enemy animatronics.  
They backed off. That Legend was able to feel that Eclipse wasn't lying.  
" She killed our lord? Is this the end? Is this where we die?", asked the Legend.  
Scarlett calmed him and the others down.

( Baron and Okami. Joining Black and Elleroth)

They had managed to get inside and reach the Masters.  
Black was in control and they knelt before him.  
" Masters! We've got a problem. The Sorcerer has come out. He has gone homicidal", Baron told him.  
" What?", Black shouted and ran out.  
He was shocked by the sight.  
" What have those idiots done?", Black groaned in anger.  
" We shouldn't have trusted him. We were the idiots this time", sighed Elleroth.  
" The Sorcerer!", Black shouted at him.  
His voice was loud. So loud that the Sorcerer looked at him.  
" What are you doing? This was not a part of our plan", shouted Black.  
" Your plans are meaningless to us. You think we were fooled by your lies? Never", the Sorcerer's voice was echoing in the clouds.  
" Stop this right now! Everyone will die anyway when the Apocalypse starts! That is what we all want! Not this! Stop it!", commanded Black.  
" Not everyone. You will remain. You and your cheaters will remain.  
You use these weaklings, you call Legends and Elders, as your tools. They are one-time tools that you will get rid of. Not us!  
We will not make the mistake of letting you live", said the Sorcerer.  
Baron was shocked.  
" One-time tools? Master Black. What does that mean?", asked Baron.  
" Shut up, Elder. Or I'll tear you to bits", said Black.  
His eyes turned red. Elleroth wanted to speak.  
" Listen to my son! He is a part of you. He doesn't want this either", shouted Elleroth.  
" But I do, father", Jenner's voice replaced the Sorcerer's.  
" Jenner? You are a part of this treason? Why? My son is not persuadable", grinned Elleroth.  
" I wasn't persuaded. You are not thinking big.  
Why to bring the humans to an end when you can destroy everything?  
The energy, father. It's the reason I'm doing this?", explained Jenner.  
" Now! Goodbye.  
As much as I would have loved to see the look on the Elders' faces as they realize you have been lying to them, I'll pass.  
You lied to them and I have been lying to you. A treason hurts, doesn't it, father?  
You were going to kill them, now you'll get killed yourself. You were going to betray them, now you'll be betrayed", said Jenner, hoping everyone would hear it.  
The sorcerer got control over the body.  
"It's about balance, witch. Balance", The Sorcerer told Elleroth.  
" You wanted them dead as well! These weaklings do not deserve to live in our world! They are weak!  
You too said that only the strong will survive", Elleroth shouted at him.  
The Sorcerer did not answer and Black regained control.

Baron and Okami weren't deaf. They had heard what Jenner, the Sorcerer and Elleroth had said.  
" They were going to betray us? Why? We were going to the new world as well. It was for us.  
They have been lying to us all this time?", Okami asked in shock.  
Baron didn't have time to answer. Black grabbed his face and crushed it. Baron's eyes popped out and oil burst out of him.  
Okami got oil onto his face and backed away.  
" Enough with the talking. You were never going to be worth the new world anyway. You are useless tools like Elleroth always says", Black shook his head.  
Okami didn't want to stay there and get killed. He was afraid for the first time in his life.  
Okami ran back to the building.  
He was going to get out of there as soon as possible.  
" Are you just going to let him go?", Elleroth asked him.  
" He'll die. I have better things to do than dealing with him", answered Black.  
At this point, all animatronics had heard the truth. Every single one surrendered. The Legends had lost the battle.  
Now the Sorcerer was the only one left.

( Faith and Oni ryu)

They were flying through the air and fighting the sucking air current.  
Faith saw that Oni ryu had not missed the revelation either. Oni ryu's will to fight was gone for good.  
He landed onto the roof and panted in exhaustion.  
Faith could have killed him but no. Faith was not going to kill an enemy who had given up. Not even Oni ryu.  
She landed in front of Oni ryu.  
" You heard what they said, right?", asked Faith.  
" My Masters were going to kill me. Of course I heard it, weakling", Oni ryu told Faith.  
His voice was angry but it also disclosed that Oni ryu was disappointed. His entire world had turned upside down.  
" Maybe I was right when I left. Luna was right too. We were on the wrong side", Faith told him.  
" Yea! You were right! So are you happy now? Now that you can mock me and tell me how wrong I was?", Oni ryu asked angrily.  
" I..", started Faith.  
" Beat up the one who's already beaten. Go on! Make yourself happy, Faith!  
Laugh your head off. Laugh!", shouted Oni ryu.

Faith could feel the suction. The roof was going to fall soon. She had to be fast.  
" I'm not going to mock you. You could come with us, Oni ryu! We might be weaklings but it's not bad.  
We have something stronger than the feeling of being above others. We love and care about one another.  
I know you can love too", suggested Faith.  
" Love is nothing. It's stupid and for weaklings", Oni ryu said angrily.  
" You have never tried, how can you know? With friends, being a weakling doesn't feel bad. You don't care about it anymore.  
Come, please! I know you would be happy with us", Faith tried to open his eyes.  
Oni ryu's expression was sad and exhausted. He looked down.

Then it happened.  
Exactly what Faith had been afraid of. The roof below their feet collapsed.  
Faith and Oni ryu lost their balance and were taken by the suction.  
Faith flapped her wings and flew down towards the hillock that Golden freddy and friends were hiding behind of.  
She couldn't stop herself from getting sucked in but she was able to steer herself a bit.  
She had also managed to grab Oni ryu with her teeth.  
Faith wanted to save him.  
She wasn't sure why but she didn't question it. Mercy was what made her different from the Legends.  
Faith grabbed the edge of the hillock with her feet. It worked as an anchor.  
Nadia shrieked as Faith hit the hillock.

Oni ryu was holding on for dear life. The dragons were almost safe.  
The only thing was that the wind was sucking them towards their death.  
If Faith was able to pull herself and Oni ryu to the other side of the hillock, out of the sight of the suction, they would be safe.  
Faith was loosing her grip. She was trying to hold that mouth closed.  
" Oni ryu! Grab my wing", she muttered.  
Faith would be able to pull them to safety, if she was holding onto Oni ryu with something else than her teeth.  
Oni ryu was more than capable of grabbing Faith's wing.  
It would work.  
" Hurry! I can't hold on much longer. My teeth will come off if I don't let go", warned Faith.

Oni ryu looked unsure. Then he looked at Faith with a grinning, angry face.  
He said the words that Faith would never forget.  
" I'll rather die than let a filth like you save my life", grinned Oni ryu.  
He shook his body and Faith was forced to let go of him.  
Oni ryu was sucked into the vortex and obliterated.  
Faith pulled herself over the hillock. She fell on her back and sighed.  
Nadia and Mike went to help her.  
" Shh. It's okay, Faith. You are safe now. Just relax", Nadia rubbed her head.  
Too bad, Faith's nightmare was far from over.

( The cats and Storm)

They were trying to find a safe place. Storm was panicking.  
" This can't be real! Storm Jr. My daughter! She is outside with Willa and Fang", Storm was worried about them.  
" We need to find a way out. This place doesn't feel safe", Lara told the others.  
" We can't leave our friends, Lara! They are out there. We need to help them", Candy grabbed her shoulder.  
Lara was as unprepared as the others.  
" Do I look like I know what to do? We are gonna die if we stay. This place could break down any sec..", said Lara.

Suddenly, the roof of the room came off. Catty saw Faith and Oni ryu get sucked in.  
She didn't have time to see what happened to them.  
" Move!", shouted Storm.  
The roof was gone so the rest of the corridor was falling apart too. The walls were coming off.  
The outer wall had been protecting them from the suction but now they were in danger.  
They had to run to cover. There was no slowing down.  
The entire outer wall was coming off. It was getting ripped off like a bandage.  
They ran for their lives. The wall had few concrete pillars built inside them.  
The animatronics had to reach one and get behind it. Pillars were not going to be taken away.

The pillars gave cover and held together.  
Catty was holding Candy's hand. They were running but it was not enough. She was sucked in with her sister.  
Bad timing! One of the pillars was right in front of them!  
Storm had already gotten behind it.  
" Catty", Lara launched after her.

Lara reached out and grabbed the tip of Catty's tail.  
Lara was going to get sucked in too so Storm grabbed her legs.  
It was a rope of animtronics.  
Storm was holding onto the pillar as well as onto Lara's legs.  
Lara was holding onto Catty's tail.  
Candy was the last one. She was holding onto Catty's hands.

Catty and Candy were looking at one another.  
" Candy! Hold on! Pull us back! My hands are slippery. I can't hold on for very long", Catty told Lara and Storm.  
Catty felt pain in her tail.  
She screamed and almost let go.  
" Stop!", Candy shouted to Storm and Lara.  
" The tail! I don't think it will be able to stand the pulling", realized Lara.  
" Get a better hold of it then", Catty told her.  
" I can't. I'm sorry Catty. The force is too strong. I can't move", apologized Lara.  
" We have to loose weight. Then Storm can pull you back in", Candy told Catty and Lara.  
Catty understood what Candy meant.  
" Candy? No! Storm can pull us all in! You don't have to let go", shouted Catty.  
Tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
" Catty. Your poor tail isn't tough enough. It's gonna be torn in half if we try. Then we'll both die", Candy told her.  
" No. There's another way. You don't have to sacrifice yourself! I am never letting you go! I lost Cathy. You are all I have left", cried Catty.  
" You have many others. You are strong. I know you are.  
Besides, we are not gone. We will always be in your heart", Candy smiled at her.

Catty was loosing her grip.  
" No! I'm not letting you go! Don't you dare to die!", Catty screamed helplessly.  
Candy smiled at her sister comfortingly.  
" You don't have to let go. I am able to do it myself. I'm really sorry about this. I love you, sister", Candy said and let go of Catty's hands.  
" Nooo!", Catty screamed for very long.

Candy hit the spinning wind and vanished from this world. She was not coming back.  
Catty saw her sister get torn to pieces.  
Catty's tears were going along her reaching hand and when they reached Catty's fingertips they were taken away by the suction.

Storm pulled her and Lara in.  
Lara got a hold of the crying cat. Catty was on her lap.  
" Not my second sister. Candy. Candy, come back", sobbed Catty.  
Storm and Lara had no other choice than to stay where they were and take care of Catty.  
They had lost too many good animatronics in the battle.  
" Storm Jr. If you are still out there and can hear me, it's time to put an end to this", begged Storm.  
" Don't worry, mom. I agree. Time to end this madness", a determined voice answered Storm, inside her head.

Farewell: All you Candy fans: Sorry, it was either her or Catty.  
Now is the time for Storm Jr. to end the Sorcerer's madness for good.  
I hope you guys are happy now that I have given you something to be really sad about.  
Tell me if you think killing Oni ryu or Candy was a mistake and I'll see if I can bring them back in Act 3.  
See you later and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	63. The final battle: Hooking onto a chance

Greeting: The second last chapter. I thought this would be the last one but knowing me, it's not.  
I like making this long though! Like I said, I hope you guys like the story too. Wouldn't want all of this effort to go to waste.  
Enjoy!

(The courtyard)

The clouds had gathered around the Crayson hill and the dimensional walls were breaking.  
Crystal was hiding with Michelle, Milla, Fritz and Vixey. They had found a cubbyhole that had been formed during Bulldozer and Frost's battle.  
They were able to see the Sorcerer and a part of the building's wall through the entrance of the cubbyhole.  
" Dad!", Crystal shouted when she saw Foxy in front of her.  
" Yarr, lass. It's me", Foxy said in his pirate accent and came in.  
" More like yarr, we're finished! Where were you?", asked Milla, lying on the ground like on a sunny day.  
" Me and me friends had some trouble", answered Foxy.  
He and his friends had had to take the children out of the building.  
Jenny's SWAT-squads had been more than happy to take the kids.  
" Is everyone alright? I mean the children", asked Vixey.  
Foxy nodded.

Toy chica was smiling. She was right behind Foxy as she came in with the others.  
" We gave Mrs. Springy a beating. She's dead", Toy chica told Vixey.  
" So is Fredbear. Maybe. I haven't taken account of these things. It's hard in this chaos", shrugged Vixey.  
" Look!", screamed Michelle.  
Michelle had never screamed like that so naturally everyone looked at what she was pointing at.  
They saw Nadia and Scarlett fly into the vortex and vanish.  
" No! Our friends!", shouted Vixey.  
They were really sad until reality itself really confused them.

They saw Toy bonnie fly into the vortex.  
" Toy bonnie?", Foxy did not know what to think.  
" Yea, Foxy. What? Could you repeat what you said?", Toy bonnie said, next to him.  
She was in pain and ignoring everything around her.  
Everyone looked at Toy bonnie with confused expressions on their faces.  
" How did we just see her die if she is right there?", Vixey's mouth was fully open in shock.  
" I think that might be what you are looking for", Fritz pointed at the sky.  
He was looking through a tiny hole, in the wall of their cubbyhole. Everyone gathered around him.  
" What on earth is that?", Crystal asked and raised her eyebrows.  
" It looks like a tear in...reality. Space, time. Or something", Toy chica said unsurely.

They saw another animatronic come out of the tear. Foxy was wriggling in the air before flying into the vortex.  
" That's nasty. I wonder where they are coming from?", Milla asked in disgust.  
" My dear, I think I'm able to see it with my animatronic eyes. There's a car and animatronics around it. A road at night", Fritz peered at it.  
" I know! That's when I had been reprogrammed. I attacked Mike together with Fang. That's when Bella joined us and died", remembered Foxy.  
" That's some other timeline, isn't it? Cool but scary as all hell", Milla said, smiling.  
" Hey! I see that Scarlett and Shadow are there", Crystal noticed when she peeked out of the hole.  
The others were by Fritz. They just glanced at Crystal.  
" What about them?", asked Fritz.  
The portals in reality were much more interesting than Scarlett or Shadow right then.  
No one seemed to be interested in hearing about two animatronics.  
" They have found a safe place. Wait! Oh no!", Crystal covered her mouth.  
" What?! What's happening?", Vixey became worried and ran to her daughter.  
Crystal looked terrified.  
" Theír cover! It's falling apart. So is everything else", Crystal stuck her head outside.  
Foxy went to check it out as well.

The Sorcerer had started gathering energy and the vortex was getting stronger.  
" I'll go save them!", Crystal shouted and ran out.  
" Crystal! Stop!", Foxy and Vixey shouted in fear.  
Crystal was slipping and falling but she always got up.  
The platform was not far away but the suction made the journey hard.  
Crystal was trying to stay near the wall.  
The paint had come off and there were some loose planks on the wall. Crystal could hold onto those.  
The platform was protecting eight animatronics, plus Eclipse and the corpses.  
" Crystal? What are you doing here?", asked Scarlett.  
" Get out! The platform is about to fall! You have to find a second...Oh god!", Crystal rushed in.  
She saw poor Eclipse and his parents' corpses.  
" You see? We can't leave. We are aware of the platform breaking but Eclipse can't move", Shadow told Crystal.  
" We have to get Faith", said Crystal.  
" She is probably dead as well. Eclipse is stuck here, Crystal!  
We can't move him unless the suction stops and that can only be accomplished by defeating the Sorcerer", Shadow said in frustration.

Eclipse was going to die. Scarlett and Shadow had given up.  
Crystal glanced at the enemy animatronics. They had given up as well.  
Now, that they knew the truth, there was no reason for them to fight anymore.  
Crystal had to do something. It was like that situation was a sign.  
Crystal noticed that Scarlett and Shadow were there. Delilah had said that Crystal and Scarlett were important.  
Shadow was helpful even though Delilah hadn't mentioned him.  
That was why they were important? There was a chance she was right.

All they needed now to complete the group was...  
" Storm Jr.!", exclaimed Crystal.  
" What?", asked Shadow.  
" We need Storm Jr. She is the key. We need her", Crystal snapped her fingers.  
" But we can't find her", Scarlett said in a tone that told Crystal to stop being hopeful.  
" No worries, Scarlett. I found her already", Crystal looked past the platform.  
Storm Jr. was holding on for her life. She was near the vortex.  
Shadow peeked around the platform.  
" How are we gonna get her? That vortex is gonna be ridiculously powerful near Storm Jr.", asked Shadow.  
" You can do something, right?", Crystal glanced at Scarlett.  
" We just have to hold on. I don't think there's any other way", Scarlett sighed and shrugged.  
" We can help!", a Legend said all of the sudden.  
" You?", Shadow looked at him.  
" We have these", the Legend showed them their grappling hooks.  
" Where did you..?", Crystal was amazed.  
" Nah! You think we hadn't prepared for something like this? Springlock the Elder bunny is cruel and horrible.  
But I must say...she is pretty intelligent when she is with Fredbear", the Legend smiled at her.  
" Springlock's dead by the way", Crystal said when she tried out her hook.  
" I hope she died, happy", the Legend didn't seem to care all that much.  
Crystal was ready to go. She was more than ready.

" Let's go, guys! This is our chance! Scarlett! Delilah saved your life, remember?", Crystal clapped her hands.  
Scarlett remembered it. Delilah had guided her to the room where she had found the plague doctor outfit.  
Scarlett owned Delilah her life.  
" Okay. I'll come. For Delilah. Plus, we can't make things any worse", Scarlett grabbed a hook from the Legend.  
" I guess I could do it. Leslie wouldn't want me to stay here. He would want me to fight even if it meant his death", Shadow got up.  
Crystal smiled at her friends.  
" There you go. I knew you could do it. We will fight to the bitter end", Crystal nodded to them.  
Scarlett and Shadow nodded to her and turned around to look at the Sorcerer and Storm Jr.  
" Let's go!", Scarlett told Shadow and Crystal.  
Shadow was holding two hooks. One for himself and another hook for Storm Jr.

First thing was to get Storm Jr. Then it would be the time to finish the job.  
Scarlett took off and the suction joined the game.  
" Watch out!", Scarlett shouted as a wave of energy was shot at them.  
The Sorcerer was starting to tear down the ground.  
" The ground might not be stable, kids. You have to react fast if the ground starts coming apart", Scarlett told the others.  
" Don't worry about us", Shadow shook his head.

( Willa and Hank)

Meanwhile, the situation between Willa and Hank had gotten way more difficult.  
Willa had found out that the ice and fire were getting sucked in.  
They weren't able to use their abilities to fight each other anymore.  
They had to rely on good old fists and swords. Willa was feeling exhausted and tired.  
She was bleeding and the suction made her dizzy. There was a low stonewall between them and the vortex of doom.  
Willa and Hank weren't going to just get sucked in instantly like some others. The suction was easier to fight but it was still making their fight harder.

Hank was faster and better. Willa was weak and her fists were frozen after all the ice shooting but she was mentally strong.  
" For mom. For my sister. This thing is wearing mom's scarf. He is sniffing it like it's his toy. He thinks my mom is his toy", mouthed Willa.  
Hank cut her chest a little bit above her chest. Willa felt as if something important broke.  
Her chest was covered in oil and it hurt. Willa was working on hope at that point.  
She had given up already. Why was she fighting?  
" Come on, puppy. Come to Uncle Hank. I bet we are gonna have so much fun together", teased Hank.  
Willa charged, the sword cut the air and went into the way of Hank's sword. Willa was not going to lose this fight.

Willa was fighting for her life. Storm Jr. had a happy face and a new body. Willa had not lost her sister like she had thought.  
" I'm going to send you to where you crawled out of. My family has wanted to get rid of you for a long time. You're a curse.  
A curse that I am going to get rid of", grinned Willa.  
" Interesting", Hank chuckled and cut Willa in the stomach.  
The sword barely touched Willa but it was very close.  
Willa looked at the slight wound in her stomach.  
Then her vision went blurry and the pain hit her.  
Willa lost her bearings and was only able to see blurry figures. Then the world became clear and she saw Hank's sword on her throat.  
" You shouldn't examine your wounds in the middle of a battle. Bad girl, Willa. Very bad girl", chuckled Hank.  
Willa stayed silent and looked into Hank's eyes.  
" Has the cat got your tongue? Or are you just bored? Perhaps I could find a way to entertain you", Hank got on top of her.

He looked at Willa's bleeding body.  
" These were Springlock's favorites. An innocent victim in this kind of state. It reminds me of someone. Your mother.  
At first she was so arrogant. Wow! Suddenly she was begging and crying.  
Thank you for giving me that pleasure again", Hank wiped off oil from Willa's chest with his finger. He licked off the oil.  
" You'll..die. Unless..we stop..the Sorcerer", Willa stuttered in pain.  
" I know. It's just that now I know the truth. My Masters have betrayed me. I have nothing left.  
All except the time to bring you pain.  
I am ready to die. The Legends were my life.  
Without the Legends, I have nothing", Hank told her angrily and got very close to Willa's face.  
Willa looked at her right and Hank bit her. He tore off a piece of Willa's cheek slowly and painfully.  
" You are my last adventure, Willa. I'm gonna enjoy it as long as I can", said Hank, grinning.

Willa noticed a lose brick on the wall. If it failed, the whole wall would collapse except the few bricks that were attached to the ground.  
Hank was higher so he would get sucked in but Willa, on the ground, would not.  
" Okay, husky! Enjoy it as long as you can. By the way, time's up", Willa looked into his eyes.  
Willa kicked the lose brick and the wall collapsed.  
Hank had a terrified expression on his face. The suction sucked Hank away.  
Hank grabbed one of the last bricks and held on. Willa was staying on the ground.  
" Willa! Give me your hand! Pull me back in. Please! I am scared. Really. I don't want to die yet.  
I think I just figured out a way to stop this.  
The truth is that I loved your mother for real. Fang made me jealous. I made a mistake due to grieve! Help me and everyone will be saved", Hank begged in fear.  
Willa turned so her stomach was touching the ground. She crawled towards Hank.  
" Yes! Thank you, Willa! I promise I will make this up to you. You've saved us all", Hank smiled at her.

Of course, Everything he had said, had been a lie. His plan was to grab Willa's arm and pull her over the edge so the vortex would get her.  
Hank reached out for her hand. Suddenly, Willa got close to his face.  
" You are my last adventure, Hank. Why would I save you? Even if you had figured out a way to stop this, I wouldn't want to be part of it.  
I'm going to get over and done with it", Willa grinned at him and sank her claws into the back of Hank's hand, holding onto the brick.  
Hank shouted in pain and let go of the brick.  
He was reaching out for Willa as he was sucked into the vortex and obliterated.  
" Bye, bye, husky sweetie. I know that no one in our pizzeria is going to miss you", Willa waved at the point where Hank had vanished.

Willa was protected by the few bricks. The wall was even lower than before.  
Willa was going to have to lie on the ground and wait for help.  
" Willa! Is that you?", asked a friendly voice.  
" I knew someone would come for me", Willa smiled and sighed.  
Shadow had just happened to notice her on the way.  
" Was that Hank? Did he just die?", Shadow asked her.  
Willa nodded.  
" That was Hank. He is dead and so are those three wolves of his", smiled Willa.  
" Let's not get too excited yet! We still might fail and the world might end up being devoured", Shadow told her.  
He tried to get Willa up. Willa realized that Shadow was trying to save the world.  
She would refuse to be a burden on a mission like that.  
" No! I can stay here. I am safe in here. Don't you worry", Willa told him.  
" Not for long", thought Shadow.  
" You are right, Willa. Just remain calm and whatever you do, do not move", nodded Shadow.  
" You can count on me", moaned Willa.  
The pain was great and the massive energy going around didn't help. She was not going to move.  
Shadow went after Crystal and Scarlett.

He was letting the suction bring him forward but not too forward.  
He was using the hook to move a little bit to the left.  
" Help me!", shouted Storm Jr.  
Scarlett was a lot closer to her than Shadow.  
" Grab my hand! I'll get you out of here", Scarlett told her.  
" Get us both out of here!", begged Storm Jr.  
It took a while for Scarlett to figure out what Storm Jr. meant.  
" I can't. Let Leslie go, Storm Jr. We can't help him. Come! Grab my hand, sweetheart", Scarlett said aware of what it sounded like to Storm Jr.  
Scarlett was able to see that nothing could get through the vortex.  
" No! We have to do something", begged Storm Jr.  
Scarlett bent over and picked her up. Scarlett put her onto her shoulder.  
" I'm sorry, girl. There's nothing we can do right now", apologized Scarlett.  
" Get down!", Shadow's shout raised Scarlett's level of awareness from zero to a hundred.  
Scarlett crouched and just in time. A piece of ceiling flew past her and into the vortex.  
" Storm Jr.! Are you okay?", asked Scarlett.  
" Let me go, you cruel Elder. I'm not leaving Leslie", shouted Storm Jr.  
" I'll take that as a yes", sighed Scarlett.

Shadow was trying to be fast and agile.  
" Where are we going? Crystal said that we were suppose to do something", Shadow asked Scarlett.  
Scarlett shook her head.  
" There's nothing any of us can do. I don't even know what we were thinking about", Scarlett told him.  
Scarlett was pushing against the suction. Shadow was pushing her from behind.  
" Where do we go now? What do we do?", asked Shadow.  
" I don't...wait a second! Do you hear that?", Scarlett looked around.  
" Over here!", Crystal's voice was fighting the sound of the winds of the vortex.  
Scarlett noticed Crystal and walked towards her. Crystal was relieved to see that they had heard her.  
Storm Jr. was crying in pain and reaching out for the Sorcerer.  
" Storm Jr. Calm down. We aren't going to walk away. Calm down. It's either victory or the end. We aren't giving up", Shadow told her.

Storm Jr. nodded and stopped wiggling. Scarlett sighed.  
Walking against the suction was so much easier suddenly.  
Scarlett, Shadow and Storm Jr. reached Crystal. It was a high hill with a flat on the top.  
They were above the Sorcerer so the suction wasn't a problem as everything was being pulled towards him.  
Scarlett let go of Storm Jr.  
" Well, at least the four of us will die together", Scarlett tried to think of something positive.  
" Don't look so sad, Scarlett. We are together now", Crystal cheered her up.  
" That's what I said", Scarlett rolled her eyes.  
" I didn't mean...Look. We are together. Delilah told me that we were important. This is it", Crystal told them.  
Scarlett had had enough.  
" Delilah! You seriously still believe her? She was out of her mind, god dammit!  
We aren't important. We have failed.  
There! Is! Nothing! We! Can! Do!", Scarlett shouted angrily.

Crystal stopped and went silent.  
They all sat there and thought about what to do next.  
" Wait! Have we thought about everything? Is there nothing we can do? Let's think about it", asked Storm Jr.  
Scarlett shook her head. Storm Jr. knew they had no time to waste but they had to think.  
" The vortex works as a shield that protects the Sorcerer. Nothing can get through it", shrugged Scarlett.

Storm Jr. had a funny feeling. It was crawling up her chest and into her head.  
" Any idea of how that vortex works?", asked Storm Jr.  
" It turns matter into energy. Probably", shrugged Shadow.  
" Matter. Energy", mouthed Storm Jr.  
The idea was taking a form inside her head.  
" What if someone managed to get through?", she looked at Shadow and Scarlett.  
" The Sorcerer is a killer. He would glance at them and their physical body would be obliterated.  
Only something ridiculous like ghosts could get near this fella", said Scarlett.  
" You have an idea, don't you?", Crystal smiled at Storm Jr.  
" I think I do", nodded Storm Jr.  
Crystal hugged her happily.  
" Thank you, Storm Jr.", thanked Crystal, happy that her plan had worked.  
At that moment, something shook the hill. Like something extremely huge had just hit the vortex.  
They decided to ignore it.  
" I deserve thanks only if it works. The getting in -part is easy. Once I'm in, I'm gonna need your help with my plan", Storm Jr. told the others.  
" If you have a plan, I'm in", said Shadow.  
" Me too. I'm curious to see how you think you can get inside the vortex. Are you just going to walk in?", joked Scarlett.  
" Essentially yes", smiled Storm Jr.  
Scarlett's eyes widened in confusion.  
Storm Jr. had gone crazy. She was sure of it.  
In fact, there was no doubt about it.  
No material being could walk through the white circle, around the Sorcerer, without sustaining any harm.  
" So Storm Jr. What do you want us to do?", Crystal asked Storm Jr.  
The noise wasn't as loud on the flat so now was the perfect time to explain the basics of the plan.  
" I want you and Scarlett to go to opposite sides of the vortex and encourage Leslie to listen to me.  
He can hear you. I know he can.  
We need lots of love to hold back the Sorcerer and Jenner. We need Leslie to know that we are here and count on him.  
And love him. And so on", explained Storm Jr.  
" That's your plan! No way. Love can't hold them back. I tried and paid for it. Love is useless", snorted Scarlett.  
" No, it's not. Shadow! Show us your katanas", Storm Jr. glanced at Shadow.  
He showed them to Scarlett. She looked at the text on it.  
" It says, the deepest magic is the one you carry in your heart. That magic is love, Scarlett. Trust me on this one, please! We can do it", begged Storm Jr.  
" Whatever you say", shrugged Scarlett.

" If they are helping you, what do I have left to do?", Shadow asked confusedly.  
" You? Your job is to do exactly what I say. And no questions", Storm Jr. answered him.  
" Yes, Mistress. No questions. Why is that by the way?", asked Shadow.  
" Like I said, no questions. No screaming. Keep calm and carry on", chuckled Storm Jr.

The others were terrified. What did Storm Jr. have in mind?  
She peeked over the edge and looked into the Sorcerer's silver eyes.  
" Storm Jr. If you are still out there and can hear me, it's time to put an end to this", she heard her mother's voice in her head.  
Storm Jr. said that she agreed. Storm Jr. knew what to do.  
She had it all planned out. But the most shocking thing was the truth that could not be escaped from.  
This was going to end in death. Storm Jr. would have to kill her boyfriend.  
" I'm so sorry, Leslie. I love you", Storm Jr. thought and walked forward with an angry expression on her face.

Farewell: Storm Jr. is smart. Oh god! The idea to give her the ability of astral projection was a good one if you ask me.  
The last chapter is next! THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE!


	64. The final battle: The Finale

Greeting: The final chapter( the epilogue chapter doesn't count). This does make me sad. It's like I started to write this Act yesterday.  
Here it comes guys! This is dedicated to all of you.  
Enjoy!

( The Sorcerer. Courtyard)

The energy was surrounding him. He had felt the death in the yard and sorrow in all dimensions.  
" Yes, bodies. Light shall take you. We shall take you", whispered the Sorcerer.  
The sky was changing colours and the final dimensional barrier was broken.  
The clouds stopped and a lightning flashed.  
Time had lost its meaning.  
The animatronics were terrified of everything. The Crayson hill had become a dimension of its own.  
The realities of different dimensions crashed and joined. Timelines fused and weird things began to happen.

The Legends were trying to kill as many people as possible.  
Salazar was leading them and Fredbear was nowhere to be seen. It was in the past but suddenly it was in the present as well.  
It was a part of the only present.  
" What in the name of the Joy of creation is this?", Okami said next to Salazar when the sky above the city opened.  
The current and the former realities became one.  
" Look!", Foxy shouted to his friends in their cubbyhole.  
" Is that what I think it is?", Mangle asked Foxy.  
" Oh crap! This again? We have already fought this battle. Salazar tried to consume all the souls in the city and become all-powerful", sighed Foxy.  
The Legend army from the other timeline was shocked.  
" This is some sort of trick! Forward", Salazar commanded his forces.  
The Legends were free to enter the reality of their present selves.  
" Here comes the fight. Get ready!", Foxy closed his eyes for a second.  
Some animatronics found the cubbyhole and Foxy's friends had to fight.

The cubbyhole was not a good place to be in. Foxy was forced to back off.  
Milla and Fritz got some company when the Legends tore down the backwall of the hole.  
" Come here! Let's have some fun", one Legend smiled at Milla.  
Then his head was shot by an arrow. It went through his head and out of the back.  
" That showed him. Creep", Milla looked at him in disgust.  
The situation was getting out of hand.  
" I'll save you, lads", Foxy's voice said.  
Foxy hadn't said that.  
Suddenly, some Foxy appeared by the entrance and helped the real Foxy defeat the enemies.  
" There's two of these freaking foxes! Run!", an animatronic shouted.  
The other Foxy looked at his doppelganger.  
" Who are you, lad?", he asked.  
" Me are Ol' Foxy. Who are you?", answered the real Foxy.  
" I'm Foxy", the other Foxy said.  
" Whoa. That is trippy. This is a real WTF-moment", Milla looked at the two of them.  
The Foxys glanced at their friends.  
" Is she your Vixey?", the other Foxy pointed at Vixey.  
" Yep. Me hearty", real Foxy nodded.  
" Foxy! Where are we? What?", a second Vixey came from behind the other Foxy and saw her real self.  
" Hi", the real Vixey waved at her.  
" What is this? What's happening?", asked the other Vixey.  
The other Foxy shrugged.  
" Oh nothing! We kinda failed to stop our new enemy. The dimensions and timelines are breaking. Nothing worse", explained the real Foxy.

Some animatronics came behind the other Foxy and Vixey.  
Those two took care of the Legends.  
" Now that we are here, we could help you fight these monsters", the other Foxy told the real Foxy.  
" Much obliged, mate", thanked the real Foxy.  
The Sorcerer was making their life easier at the moment. Most Legends just charged in and got sucked into the vortex.  
At the same time the Sorcerer was making life harder for them as well.  
The realities were crashing and more animatronics joined in.  
Legends from different timelines rushed in.

There were the hostile Toy animatronics.  
Toy bonnie killed Toy chica and vice versa.  
Basically, the real Toy bonnie had killed the other Toy chica and the real Toy chica had killed the other Toy bonnie.  
" No battle will ever feel the same anymore after this", Toy bonnie told Toy chica after the confusing fight.  
Nadia, Mike, Golden freddy, Faith and Marionette were ambushed by Baron and Okami from another dimension.  
" We killed you. How are you here?", Baron asked in shock.  
" No! You are actually in our world and not the other way around", Mike corrected and started to fight.  
Soon another Baron joined the first one and Okami.  
" It was already hard enough with just one of you guys", Mike sighed in exhaustion.  
" I don't care who you are. Help me! Help yourself", the first Baron told the second one.  
Mike was having a hard time. He had to stop thinking and just fight.

Animatronics were flying into the vortex. Two Golden freddys were holding each other's hands when they were obliterated.  
Luckily, some Legend armies had noticed the Sorcerer.  
" He is the source of this madness! Kill him so we can keep on fighting our own battles", three Salazars told their troops.  
It was weird looking and completely useless.  
The Sorcerer glanced at the huge armies and they got obliterated. Just like that.  
" You can't kill us. Everyone has tried, all have failed. We are the destroyer. We are the life bringer. We are the creator.  
We are the oath to the stars. We are the Sorcerer!", the Sorcerer laughed at the weak armies.

" This is too freaky! Stop it with the Salazars and the Barons and the Okamis and the bad guys in general!", Toy bonnie shouted while fighting five evil Toy freddys.  
" Stop! It's me! I'm trying to help you", the real Toy freddy said after Toy bonnie had slapped him in the face.  
So a correction, there were only four evil Toy freddys.  
The yard had become an amalgamation of various worlds. The hills were moving and there were rivers in the sky.  
Animatronics had been joined by other weird creatures.  
Anthropomorphic animals like Dust.  
" If the boy in the middle dies, will we be sent back to our own world?", one hyena asked Mike.  
This hyena had killed the two Barons and the fake Okami.  
" Sure! The dimensions will fix themselves and the whole fabric of reality will be mended", Mike nodded to him.  
To be honest, Mike had no idea of what would happen after they killed the Sorcerer.  
" Great! Now let's fight!", smiled the hyena.

The freakiest battle of all time and space was taking place at that hill where people had been enjoying themselves just an hour back.  
The gods surely had a weird sense of humor.

( Storm Jr. and her friends)

The Sorcerer was watching the chaos around him.  
Suddenly, a group of four animatronics climbed onto his platform of rock.  
Crystal, Shadow, Scarlett and Storm Jr.!  
They were looking at him with determination in their eyes. The Sorcerer was looking at them with a careless expression on his face.  
Storm Jr. gulped and took a very deep breath. She was feeling the energy of the magic.  
It was trying to suck her in and obliterate her out of existance.  
" Leslie! Listen to me! This is not right. This is not what you want!", Storm Jr. shouted to him.  
The Sorcerer grinned at her. A shockwave of energy hit her and her friends.  
It didn't hurt much since it was a warning.  
" It's not working", sighed Scarlett.  
" We haven't even started yet", Crystal told her.  
Storm Jr. beckoned them to take their places.  
Crystal and Scarlett tried to get to the sides. The wind was trying to blow them around the vortex. Staying still was hard.  
Scarlett was getting exhausted. She remembered that energy, that feeling.  
It was the same kind of magic that had knocked her out when she had been attacked by the Sorcerer in the basement.  
" If this doesn't work, I'm going to kill you, Storm Jr.", thought Scarlett.

Crystal and Scarlett were in their places.  
The magic was messing with their minds and they had to look out for flying animatronics as well.  
Crystal's emotions got out of control. The panic was not crawling up her back, it was already inside her.  
" Focus. Your mother was Delilah's friend. Leslie is your friend. Your friend!  
Don't let them down, don't let their pain be in vain", Crystal ordered herself.  
She was angry, sad, anxious, full of hatred, filled with loss and desperation.  
Weird was that those weren't her emotions.  
The Sorcerer, emotions of which were clearly out of out of control, was so powerful that his thoughts affected the people around him.  
That was the reason everyone was fighting in the yard.  
In a normal situation everyone would have been confused and running in fear but not with him around.  
The oil was covering the ground. There was no time to waste.

Shadow wrapped his arms around Storm Jr. and held her close. He had attached himself to the ground, they weren't moving.  
" Is this tight enough?", Shadow asked Storm Jr.  
" Maybe. Just don't let me go", answered Storm Jr., nodding nervously.  
Shadow was ready.  
" I won't. You can count on me. I will never let you go", Shadow told her.  
Suddenly, Storm Jr. went limp.  
Shadow looked at her face and saw that her eyes were dull.  
Storm Jr. was dead, brain-dead. Shadow did not know what was going on.  
" Storm Jr.?", he asked.  
Storm Jr. didn't answer.  
Shadow glanced at the Sorcerer. Had he killed Storm Jr. just like that?  
His eyes were fixed on Shadow.  
The thing was that the Sorcerer saw something which Shadow didn't.  
Storm Jr. had actually left her body and was in her astral form.  
" Please, let this work", begged Storm Jr.

She saw the vortex and the white ring that was killing all the animatronics.  
Storm Jr. showed no fear on her face as she stepped through the white ring.  
Before she realized it, she was inside the vortex. She was standing before the Sorcerer.  
It was just like last time they had met.  
The amount of energy in the air was enormous.  
Storm Jr. looked at her arms and saw them materializing.  
Scarlett, Shadow and Crystal saw it too.  
What they saw, was an endoskeleton that appeared within the ring of the vortex.  
The endoskelton was then covered with wires and plastic.  
Last but not least, fur and other components such as ears and claws materialized and finished the animatronic wolf.  
" Storm Jr. How is she there? What in the world?", Shadow was looking at her with his mouth open.

Storm Jr. glanced at her friends and walked closer to the Sorcerer.  
" Hi, Leslie. Or the Sorcerer. Whichever you prefer?", Storm Jr. told the Sorcerer who chuckled.  
" Coming back has proven to be useless. We thought you'd know by now that he is not coming back for you", the Sorcerer told Storm Jr.  
" You are wrong. He is already here. We are worried about him.  
Look at them for instance. Do they look like they are afraid to you?", Storm Jr. pointed at her worried friends.  
" They should be. They will let us down.  
Betrayals are everywhere. We see them all since they try to hurt us.  
Those who betray us end up being wiped out.  
That's the rule of the universe. It shall not be broken by some sinful souls", said the Sorcerer.  
" But..Everyone is sinful in one way or another. That's why friends and loved ones exist.  
They care about you no matter how much sin there's in you.  
The only question is if the friends are willing to forgive their friends for their mistakes", Storm Jr. looked worried.  
The others were worried about her but she was worried about Leslie.  
" There are no such things as friends", the Sorcerer said coldly.

It hurt Storm Jr. like the surface of the sun, made her sad. Storm Jr. walked closer and put her hands around the Sorcerer's face.  
" What has this power and misery done to you? Why does this have to be happening?  
You don't believe in friends anymore. But what about me?", asked Storm Jr.  
" You are an animatronic. Nothing more, nothing less", the Sorcerer pushed her away.  
Storm Jr. had been trying to be as emotional as possible but that had been a mistake in many ways. She lost control.  
She abandoned the plan. Storm Jr. covered her mouth in shock.  
" I am your loved one. They are too. We are friends of yours. How can you simply look away and pretend that we don't love you?", asked Storm Jr.

The Sorcerer did glance at the other animatronics.  
" They are afraid of us. Love is not inside them. Love does not exist. It is an illusion just like living cells. Nothing is alive.  
It is just a soul inside a corpse. Ironic that humans and other material beings hold these things in high esteem", the Sorcerer shook his head.  
Storm Jr. knelt down, which was an unexpected move.  
" I have come here to say that I understand. Ornica told me about you.  
This situation must be very confusing to you. I know about misery and sadness. I know loss and I know death.  
You are Leslie so please listen to me.  
I can't live without you. If you are not here, I am nothing", Storm Jr. began to sob.

" Lies. You came here to kill us. To hurt us. We were let down by everyone", the Sorcerer said angrily.  
" No! No!", Storm Jr. looked at him.  
" I don't want to hurt you. I want a good, sweet life. I want you back to the pizzeria", Storm Jr. grabbed his leg.  
" We are not coming back and neither are you nor your friends", the Sorcerer kicked Storm Jr.  
" Let her be!", shouted Crystal.  
The Sorcerer looked at her and pushed her away with a telekinetic force. Crystal was just about able to hook the ground.  
" Your friends are angry. They care about you, not us", the Sorcerer told Storm Jr.  
" I care about you! I am so sorry for hurting your feelings, Leslie! I caused all this. You are my only reason to live in this world!  
If you are so eager to kill me, do it! I can't live in a world without you! I am alive because of you!  
You are my world, Leslie!", Storm Jr. exclaimed sorrowfully.

She was being sincere. The Sorcerer made her suffer anyway.  
Storm Jr. was screaming in pain as her head was about to explode.  
" Don't do it, Leslie! Please!", Scarlett begged outside.  
" Are you willing to die?", asked the Sorcerer.  
" Yes! Do it! I have no reason to live in this world anymore. I fought to get you back. If it's not possible, I want to die!", pleaded Storm Jr.  
She was suffering and bleeding from the mouth. Shadow saw that the Storm Jr. on his hands was bleeding as well.  
" What are you doing? Get out of there", mouthed Shadow.  
Storm Jr. was screaming but she didn't beg.  
She was hoping to die.  
" Kill me already, please. I don't want to live without you", Storm Jr. said to the Sorcerer.

It was too much for the Sorcerer to understand.  
The Sorcerer stopped and the world around him did the same.  
The Sorcerer's hair was moving slightly.  
" What are you saying? You could run and die quickly. Why do you choose to stay here and get beaten up?", he asked her.  
" I love you. I won't turn my back on you again. No matter what happens, I will stay with you. I would suffer for you forever", Storm Jr. glanced at him.  
The Sorcerer was close to breaking down. Storm Jr. was in love and it was fighting the emotions that were in the Sorcerer already.  
" Run, wolf. Run", he said.  
" Never", answered Storm Jr.  
The Sorcerer backed away a few steps and fell to his knees. He looked shocked and confused.  
Storm Jr. got up and knelt down right in front of him. Storm Jr. touched his shoulders and his face.  
" Leslie? I'm sorry", apologized Storm Jr.  
" For what?", asked the Sorcerer with the tone of a scared girl.  
" For everything", sobbed Storm Jr.

She hugged him.  
" I left you for no reason. You didn't judge my family even though they were ready to kill you. I made a mistake.  
I turned against my friends. I was so afraid that I would lose you.  
I made them come into the Legends' hideout. It was my fault that your parents died. That's the reason you are doing this, isn't it?", said Storm Jr.  
" Dad. Mom. So brave. So kind. Always there for everyone. For us. For me", said the Sorcerer and Storm Jr. looked into his eyes.  
That was the first time the Sorcerer had been talking about himself as just one person.  
" I took your parents away from you. I truly betrayed every single one who loved me. That's what I'm sorry for. I was a fool.  
And now I'm gonna have to hurt you. I don't want to do it", sighed Storm Jr.

" Then don't. If you can't live without us, then come with us and live forever", Jenner decided that it was his turn to speak.  
" What about them?", Storm Jr. looked around at her friends.  
" Don't care about them. You love your boyfriend. That's all that matters. What would he want you to do? Kill him?  
No! Think about him as well. You want him to be happy, don't you? If you don't kill me, you'll both be alive and happy", Jenner told her.  
Storm Jr. looked at the ground and watched as an icicle appeared into her raised hand.  
She knew what the others wanted her to do.  
On the other hand, she wanted Leslie to be with her.

This was not paranoia. She had to choose between her friends, including the children, and her boyfriend, Leslie.  
" I can't kill you. I don't want to", said Storm Jr., crying, and put her hands down to the ground.  
Jenner wrapped his arms around her and patted her in the back.  
" You did a wise choice, my girl. I'm proud of you", Jenner smiled comfortingly.

" If I get out of control, you must kill me! Could you promise me that?", Leslie's question echoed inside Storm Jr.  
" I can't kill you. I just love him so much. And you should know, I listen to his wishes", Storm Jr. said, not crying anymore.  
Jenner petted Storm Jr. affectionately.

" This is the most heartfelt wish of his", Storm Jr. said and impaled Jenner, the Sorcerer and Leslie's heart with the icicle.  
Jenner gasped and Storm Jr. looked at him.  
" You asked what he would want me to do. This is it.  
He would want me to stop you and not miss him", Storm Jr. said staring into Jenner's dark eyes.  
" You little...bit..", Jenner stuttered as his mouth was filled with blood.

The vortex was broken in a second and it shot out a strong shockwave that knocked everyone down.  
There was a long drop right behind Jenner. He fell backwards and right over the edge.  
Storm Jr. was back being a soul but she was still able to hear Jenner's neck break completely as he hit the stones at the bottom.  
The animatronics had stopped fighting and everyone was staring at Jenner.  
Shadow was looking at the edge where the two lovebirds had been. Suddenly, he felt Storm Jr. move in his embrace.  
" Are you alright?", he asked the coughing Storm Jr.  
" No! I killed him", Storm Jr. began to cry like a baby.

Shadow picked her up and walked to the edge so he could see the corpse.  
" You did it, Storm Jr. You brave wolf", Shadow comforted her.  
Storm Jr. glanced over the edge and saw Leslie's body at the bottom. There was blood beneath his head.  
" Oh god! Save me, Shadow", Storm Jr. buried her face into Shadow's fur.  
She had been strong but right then her strength faded away.

Too bad, Storm Jr. wasn't the only shocked one.  
" Jenner! Brother!", Electra ran across the yard over to her dead brother.  
She had completely forgotten about Eclipse and the enemies. Electra knelt next to Jenner and tried to get him to wake up.  
Electra felt that all life was gone.  
" No! Jenner!", Electra screamed at the sky.  
She noticed Storm Jr. and Shadow up on the platform.  
" You! You ugly bitch of a wolf! You dare to kill my brother!", Electra's eyes turned as red as blood.  
" I'm gonna kill you! I'll tear you apart along with your family and your beloved humans!  
I'll kill every single one of them!", Electra stood up and shouted at everyone in the yard.  
Especially to Storm Jr.

Electra might have been threatening but now she was surrounded by SWAT-officers.  
" Hands in the air, beast", Jenny told her.  
Black and Sirius were surrounded too.  
" You have lost, Black. You are finished", Frank shouted to him.  
Black was angry.

" Never! We are never finished!", he shouted and the black mist covered him.  
The mist took off like the Death eaters in Harry Potter. The mist surrounded Sirius as well and he vanished.  
Then the mist flew over to Electra and surrounded her as well.  
" I'll kill you, witch", she said to Jenny before disappearing.  
The mist took off towards the horizon.  
Just like that the Elder masters and their closest allies escaped.

The officers looked around, terrified. As they looked at the animatronics some started to vanish.  
Those animatronics who had come from other dimensions, left the normal universe now that the walls of reality had been restored.  
" Thank you, lad. Much obliged, me hearty", the real Foxy said to the other Foxy and Vixey.  
" You're welcome, mate", the other Foxy bowed to him.  
After the other Foxy and Vixey had vanished the real Foxy and Vixey jumped.  
" What was that? We just met ourselves", asked Vixey.  
" What? Didn't you realize that before?", shrugged Mangle.  
The fight was over and suddenly they realized how weird it had been to meet themselves.  
" That was freaky. I saw myself", Vixey shook her head.

It was time to relax after the fight.  
Crystal came to her parents.  
" Mom! Dad! Come help Eclipse! He is in pain", Crystal told them.  
Foxy and Vixey nodded and went to help Eclipse.  
The fight had been long and painful but the most painful part had only begun.  
Right then, it was the time to realize, how many of their friends had fought their very last battle.

Farewell: This was the last chapter. Kinda! The next chapter will be the epilogue and it will finish this Act for good.  
It would be weird to end it here. I'll publish the epilogue very soon.  
Goodbye and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	65. Epilogue (End)

Greeting: It has come to the very last chapter. The Act 2 will end now.  
I'll publish this a few days after the last one. I sort of promised you that the last one would be the end. This is an extra chapter. Epilogue like the name says.  
Enjoy this last bit of tears, comforting and talk.

( The courtyard on the Grayson hill)

The Sorcerer's raging hate had come to a bitter end.  
The enemy of darkness and light had passed away. For real this time!  
Storm Jr. hadn't ended up watching her beloved boyfriend die, she had killed him herself.  
She was being held by Shadow and she was crying like a baby.  
" Shh! Shh! Easy now, Storm Jr. You are okay. Everything's fine", Shadow petted her hair.  
Storm Jr. slapped his hand out of her hair.  
" No, it's definitely not. Did you see it? I killed him. I murdered Leslie", sobbed Storm Jr.  
Shadow sat down and put her to the ground.  
" I can't unsee it. It was all right there in front of me.  
I know it's sad. I'm really sad as well. But trust me, Lil Stormy, you did the right thing. Leslie would be so proud of you", Shadow sighed, looking at the dark horizon.  
" He must be. My handsome sw..sweetheart is proud of me. I..I did so well", Storm Jr. was sobbing and that made her stutter.  
Shadow patted her on the head.  
" I know it's very unlikely that Leslie could come back but you never know, right?", shrugged Shadow.

Storm Jr. glanced at him and shook her head.  
" He is gone. Jenner has taken him to the afterlife and he will not allow anyone to bring him back. He does that so he can hurt me", said Storm Jr.  
Shadow looked at the sky and thought about Leslie in the afterlife.  
" Perhaps. Do you think he went up there? Is he with the stars now? Leslie told me he has always wanted to go to space.  
I reckon he is watching us from up there and smiling at us", Shadow told Storm Jr.  
The idea of Leslie on a cloud was a nice one. Storm Jr. was crying but a tiny smile was trying to come out of hiding.  
" He is...singing and...playing a harp. He has those cute little angel wings", Storm Jr. half sobbed, half chuckled.  
" Yep. There he is", Shadow said to her and looked at the ground.

Storm Jr. and Shadow got company.  
Storm, Lara and Catty came to them and Storm was more than happy.  
" Storm Jr.! My girl! You are alright. Thank goodness", Storm hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek.  
Storm Jr. groaned in pain and Storm let go of her.  
" I'm sorry. You are wounded. I didn't notice that", Storm apologized with a panicked tone.  
" It's fine. I'm...I'm just...", Storm Jr. stopped mid-sentence and burst into tears again.  
Storm looked at her sadly.  
" You did it, didn't you? I'm sorry", Storm hugged her gently that time.  
When the hugging was over, Shadow looked at Storm.  
" She was a great fighter. She used the last of her strength to impale Leslie's heart with an icicle. Truly an amazing little trooper", Shadow told Storm.  
" I knew it. My daughter is the most almighty wolf in the world. Both of my daughters are", Storm said and looked around.  
Right then, she thouhgt about her other daughter.  
" Where's Willa?", she asked worriedly.  
" Right here, mom", Willa's voice said.  
She came from behind a fallen wall. Willa was wounded and dirty but fine.  
Storm hugged her too.  
" My both daughters are fine", muttered Storm.

They enjoyed the moment of peace.  
" Umm.. Storm", Lara's voice interrupted her.  
Storm glanced at Catty who was about to burst into tears as well.  
" I'm sorry, Catty. I didn't want to make you sad", Storm apologized that she had forgotten Catty's misery.  
" Why would this make her sad...?", Willa asked her and realized the answer at the same time.  
Catty and Lara were there but Candy was nowhere to be seen.  
" Oh god. Please tell me Candy is fine", Willa covered her mouth.  
Catty shook her head.  
" She..she sacrificed herse...lf. She died to save my life", Catty stuttered in tears.  
" We have to get you home, you poor thing. I'll give you a big slice of pizza and a warm blanket", Lara promised Catty and rubbed her.  
Despite Lara rubbing her, Catty couldn't purr. She had never been that miserable.

Storm and the others joined the rest of the animatronics.  
Nadia, Marionette and Golden freddy had recovered.  
Marionette was fine now that the energy was no longer messing with his powers.  
Nadia had gone to Eclipse and was holding his hand.  
" We'll get Faith. She will be able to carry you all the way back home. Just hold my hand.  
We are gonna be with you. No need to cry anymore. I will not let you go", Nadia assured Eclipse.  
" It's..hard", Eclipse said and cried more.  
All of his strength had gone away with Luna and Salazar. His parents who had been his world, were dead.  
He was crying but Eclipse, Storm Jr. and Catty weren't the only ones.

The yard was full of tears and cries of animatronics.  
It was a field of France in the first world war.  
Corpses were nearly covering the ground.  
The pink bunny had been able to stay with the blue bunny the entire time.  
Then she had joined her fellows who had been recruited by Fredbear and Springlock. She told them everything.  
After everyone had realized they had been the bad guys all along, they surrendered to Frank and some officers.  
The pink bunny and the others weren't going to ever be used the same way again.  
They begged to get as far away from fights as possible. They told their wish to the leading officer.  
" I think we might have the perfect place for you", he answered smiling at them kindly.  
The Fredbear's animatronics were the easy ones to take into custody.  
Okami and the other Legends had fled from the scene as soon as possible. Some surrendered or were caught but a few escaped.  
There weren't many animatronics who had escaped but that was already too much.  
The police found the animatronics a hard case.  
They couldn't be given a custodial sentence. These criminals were exceptional.  
To the police, the Legends were close to an organized crime syndicate. But they were not a syndicate. It was more like a cult, lead by nut jobs.  
These animatronics had to make amends but how?  
" Let's give this case to old Franklin and boss. They seem to know what to do", one officer pointed out to his fellow officers.  
" Don't worry. It will be quite harsh for truma victims like you but when it's over, you will have made amends", Frank told the animatronics.  
" I'll accept any sentence you give me. So will the others. We did wrong and we know it", nodded the pink bunny.  
The animatronics were going to a special place for unnatural criminals.  
They would be there for a while and then rehabilitated.  
After the rehabilitation the pink bunny and her friends would end up where they started...in a pizzeria.  
That thought made them really happy.

Frank and the police hadn't done a very good job stopping the Sorcerer but now they proved to be useful.  
The people were weary and sad because they had lost so many friends at the festival.  
They were helping people and explaining things to them.  
Julisa hadn't lost her granny or her friends, except Nina.  
" Julisa, dear. Did those bad animatronics hurt you?", her grandmother peered at her when she came.  
Julisa wiped the dirt off her shirt.  
" No, granny. I got dirt on my shirt when the bad yellow bunny almost fell on top of me and I fell to the floor", explained Julisa.  
" Well thank goodness, dear. Wouldn't want to lose you the same way I lost your parents", sighed the grandmother.  
" Nina died though. She was a good friend", Julisa looked at the ground.  
Her granny comforted her and took her to the car.  
Springtrap farewelled Julisa and hugged her on the way. He was going around meeting the wounded and helping them.  
Some animatronics had even been taking Springtrap to Springlock's torturing chamber sometimes.  
They, out of all, were the last ones to deserve his help.  
It had no meaning to Springtrap. He was helping everyone.

While going around, Springtrap saw Golden freddy and came to him.  
" Are you alright, Goldie?", he asked his weary friend.  
Golden freddy nodded sadly.  
" You don't look like you're fine. Who did we lose?", asked Springtrap.  
" We lost good animatronics. Candy, Luna, Bulldozer too I think. We haven't seen him anywhere", sighed Golden freddy.  
" They were good. Such friendly and kind animatronics", Springtrap buried his face into his own hands.  
Golden freddy hugged him and looked into his eyes. Golden freddy gently moved Springtrap's hands off his face.  
" But we won, buddy. Springlock and Fred are both dead. The Sorcerer is dead. We are free.  
You are finally completely free, Springtrap", Golden freddy whispered to him.  
" I know. I just miss Nina. Springlock did it in front of my eyes", Springtrap said and a tear fell down his left cheek.  
" What? What did she do?", Golden freddy hadn't heard of it.  
Based on the expression, Springtrap was hurt emotionally.  
He was emotionally bleeding.  
" She..she...Springlock slit her throat open. Springlock murdered Nina like a pig", Springtrap burst into tears as he said it.  
" Whoa. Stay on your feet, Springtrap. I'm here, buddy. I am right here with you", Golden freddy grabbed him as he was about to fall to his knees.  
" She had no guilt or respect for the dead. I couldn't take it anymore. I..tried to fight her", Springtrap explained in tears.  
" You what? You fought? You actually fought?", Golden freddy was astonished.  
This was the first time he had ever heard of Springtrap trying to hurt someone.  
" Don't make me do it again. I don't want to fight. It's horrible. It's too much.  
Animatronics don't fight. Make it stop", begged Springtrap.

Golden freddy was sad but this was what he had missed all those times when Springtrap had been away.  
Comforting Springtrap and seeing him so terrified by the very concept of fighting.  
Those had been Golden freddy's favorite moments.  
He had been killing animatronics and fighting for a long time. After a while, it was so easy to forget the horribleness of killing and just go with it.  
Springtrap was a friend and a reminder.  
" Shhh! Stay calm. Let's go to Eclipse. He is broken and crying because of his parents.  
Would you stay strong for him the way you did for the children?", asked Golden freddy.  
Springtrap wiped his tears and nodded.

Golden freddy took him to Eclipse.  
Catty was lying next to Eclipse and Faith was in her kitsune form, lying next to them.  
" Good girl, Faith. You did well. You did so well", Eclipse was rubbing her chin sounding like Luna.  
" Yes. I am a good girl. And you are a good boy, Eclipse. We will survive together.  
Luna might have not said it enough but she was very proud of you", responded Faith.  
" I won't survive. I have my plushie. Just that. No sisters anymore. Both are dead", whispered Catty.  
She examined Eclipse's missing arm.  
" Does it hurt? Dying I mean. You must have felt it", Catty asked Eclipse.  
" It feels like losing a friend. You are floating. Forever and ever", answered Eclipse.  
They had each other at the moment.  
When Springtrap came, they smiled at him.  
" Hello. Good to see that you are okay", Faith became really happy when she saw Springtrap.  
He sat down next to Catty and Eclipse.

Springtrap glanced at the corpses of Luna and Salazar. Those expressions were horrifying.  
Salazar had the same shocked expression on his face as he had had when Electra had stabbed him.  
" Your parents, Eclipse. How did they die? I thought that Luna would never get killed", Springtrap was shocked.  
" They died protecting what mattered to them most", Faith said because Eclipse couldn't talk about so sensitive a subject.  
" Oh. I guess they did. Eclipse, you poor baby", Springtrap looked at him ruthfully.  
Eclipse closed his eyes and sobbed.  
Springtrap lay down next to him and looked at the stars.  
Faith laid her head next to Eclipse's so Faith's right cheek touched Eclipse's left cheek.  
" I lost someone too. I saw her die and there was nothing I could do about it. Nina's gone", Springtrap glanced at Eclipse.  
" Nina? Julisa's friend? That sweet little girl?", asked Eclipse and looked at Springtrap.  
" Yes. Her. Nina was killed by Springlock brutally and mercilessly. I stood there and watched", explained Springtrap.  
" How are you planning to get over it? I don't know how I could get over the death of my parents", sighed Eclipse.  
Springtrap and Eclipse's eyes looked into each other.  
Springtrap was silent for a moment.

" I have no idea, Eclipse. No clue", Springtrap said finally.  
They lay there and waited for someone to say something.  
Half an hour went by as they watched the clouds pass by the stars.  
The stars were bright like hope that they would get over all the death.

The police had sealed off the area and the people had been sent to their homes.  
The normal police officers came shortly and Jenny went to talk to them. This was not something that could be kept hidden.  
The animatronics left talking to Jenny. She was the police officer. Not them.

Freddy, Fang, Foxy, Golden freddy and Marionette decided to take their crew home.  
" Faith", Marionette came to Faith and the others.  
" Yes, Marionette?", Faith stood up.  
" You can carry the wounded on your back. I expect that you are too tired to fly right now so we have to walk back home", Marionette told her.  
" You are right. Don't worry though. I have the strength to carry them on my back. That includes Storm Jr., Catty, Eclipse...anyone else", asked Faith.  
" We'll see. Everyone's a tiny bit hurt but I'm not sure how many of them can walk home by themselves", Marionette rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
Faith would carry as many of them as possible. Mangle and Toy bonnie could hardly walk so Faith was going to have to carry them as well.  
Toy freddy and Toy chica came and helped their friends get on.  
" Are you going to be okay there?", Toy freddy asked Mangle who was moaning in pain.  
" I think I'll do just fine. If only this pain would stop. That yellow bunny sucked", groaned Mangle.  
Toy bonnie was in pain too. Her back legs were burning like one thousand flames of Hell.  
That's how Toy bonnie described it anyway.  
No one was sure of what it meant exactly but it sounded like lots of agony.  
" We'll get you home and fix you and love you and..", Springtrap told Toy bonnie.  
" Springtrap. Thanks", said Toy bonnie.  
Springtrap was trying to make her feel better but Springtrap's voice was getting annoying.  
Toy bonnie's head was fuzzy. If Toy bonnie had tried to walk home, she would have passed out a hundred times during the journey.

The animatronics let the police do the cleaning and started to make their way back to Freddy Fazbear's pizza.  
Their beloved home was calling out to them with its kind voice.  
Freddy and the others could hear the call of home.  
" God, I'll be happy when I get home. We have deserved a holiday", Freddy told Golden freddy and Fang.  
" By a holiday, I guess you mean a day without anyone trying to kill us for a change", guessed Fang.  
" Yea. A normal day with the children. An actual day off would be nice as well though", Freddy glanced at him.  
" That sounds like Springtrap's nightmare", chuckled Golden freddy.  
Freddy glanced at Springtrap who was walking next to Faith.  
" We could give him the entire pizzeria for a day. He would be able to take care of everything. At least that's what I believe", Freddy told Golden freddy.  
" Don't even think about it. Springtrap is kind and adorable but the kids need wilder entertainers than him.  
Springtrap needs us and we need him. Only then the pizzeria is perfect", Golden freddy shook his head and smiled.  
" Have to say that the pizzeria won't be the same anymore.  
We have lost many friends and some of us can't even think about living like nothing happened", Fang pointed out.

" I think your daughter is the only thing you have in mind", Freddy saw it from Fang's face.  
" What if she goes to the basement again. I don't want to see her like that again.  
That torn up fur and those trails left by the tears", sighed Fang.  
Golden freddy patted him in the back.  
" Oh, Fang. Storm Jr. loved Leslie, I'm not going to deny it. I..I think she will be alright this time. We are here for her.  
You are her father. Be there for your beloved fluff face and she will make it", recommended Golden freddy.  
" I'll try my best", nodded Fang.  
He looked at Faith and noticed that Storm Jr. wasn't on her.  
Fang gulped but then he sighed. Storm Jr. was fine.  
She was walking between Willa and Storm. Storm Jr. was so tired of lying that she wanted to walk home.  
" You could have gone onto Faith. You don't need to walk with us", Willa told her.  
" I'll...walk. It's..fine. I've had enough..lying", stuttered Storm Jr.  
Willa gave her a kiss and held her for a while.  
" You don't have to go to the basement anymore. Could you promise me that?  
After all this, we don't want to lose you ever again", Willa looked worried.  
" I...won't. I'll...stay with..you..and mom", promised Storm Jr.  
" That's good to hear. I don't ever want to be as scared as after Michelle, Luna and Scarlett found you", Storm rubbed Storm Jr.'s head.

This was a promise that Storm Jr. made. She sounded like she hadn't said it seriously but that was not the case.  
Storm Jr. had seen suffering and agony on the faces of her family and she never wanted to see it again.  
From that moment on, Storm Jr. was going to be a good daughter and a sister.  
She had killed her boyfriend but she could apologize him after her death.  
Electra hadn't taken Leslie's body with her so they could bury Leslie into a field that was near the pizzeria.  
The police had Leslie's body at the moment but they were going to give it to the Fazbear crew very soon.  
A part of that field would become a cemetery for their fallen friends.  
Bulldozer's body had not been found but everyone knew that he was dead.  
Some animatronics remembered that Bulldozer and Frost had gone inside when the Sorcerer had attacked.  
When Faith and Oni ryu had slipped, that part of the building had collapsed.  
Bulldozer and Frost's corpses would most likely be found during the cleaning process.  
There was no way they could have survived the collapse of the building.

Bulldozer wasn't the only dead one. Some basement animatronics had come with them.  
They had brought ten animatronics.  
Most of them, one of which was Mr. Fluffy rainbow, were dead.  
Eclipse was feeling sad for those dead animatronics as well.  
He had loved his parents but he had also become good friends with some of those dead basement animatronics.

Out of all, Eclipse was the most sorrowful animatronic. Shadow was there to talk to him.  
" Your friends and parents will be remembered. I really can't do anything but hope that you are listening to me", sighed Shadow.  
" Yes, I am. I'm listening", whispered Eclipse.  
" Our friends will get a funeral. You will have a chance to farewell Luna and Salazar", Shadow got close to Eclipse's face.  
" But I don't know how I'll survive without mom. She has always been there for me.  
After I was forced to attend a massacre, mom wiped my tears and tucked me into bed.  
She kissed me and let me bury my face into her chest. I was able to stay strong all those years because mom was there to wipe my tears", explained Eclipse.  
" She is gone but we'll be here for you", Shadow told him.  
" I will be for sure", said Nadia.  
" I didn't care even though you were sad and didn't want to be strong.  
I could sometimes hear your crying and Luna's comforting words through the walls.  
The truth is that Baron and Okami didn't make me blind. I was always pretty blind.  
I couldn't see your agony but I see it now that I've lost my sight. Funny!  
I didn't actually go blind. I stopped being blind", Nadia scratched the back of her neck.  
" Thank you, Nadia. Thank you, Shadow", Eclipse smiled at them.

" Fazbear's pizza up ahead!", Freddy shouted from the front.  
" There it is. Home. I see Mr. Fazbear by the front door!", Shadow told Eclipse.  
The group of animatronics started to run.  
" Home", sighed Scarlett in relief.  
" Our home", responded Nadia.

Farewell: This was the last chapter of Act 2!  
I hope you guys join me in the next and final Act of this story.  
The next part will be called The darkness of the past Act 3: The Apocalypse witch.  
( I will take a break between publishing this and when I'll start to publish the next one)  
See you and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


End file.
